A Different Dish
by Proman1398
Summary: Reborn on Planet Vegeta as the son of Bardock, I found that my new life was full of brawls, alien planets and a massive amount of screaming. With unknowns that my spotty memory could not have hoped to have predicted, will I become the Legendary Super Saiyan or will I become dust along with the Planet Vegeta? (Minus Based)
1. Ch1: Minus

**Disclaimer: In case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

* * *

I had been reborn on a distant planet, far away from my former home planet of Earth, now a member of an alien species. Not even an interesting one, no wings or psychic powers but I at least had a tail, that was something that I liked. My new race placed their young in some sort of artificial womb, where they could grow without interfering with their Mother's ability to fight. This would last for about three years, I'm not sure how they solved other issues of that approach but being a babe at the time, I found myself not caring too much so I never found out.

I remembered my first day out of my tube. My new Mother was kneeling down with a wide-open smile and soft bright eyes. She hushed the laughing people around her, to see if I would say my first word. Apparently, she had done so when she was let out, and so had her father. Family tradition, not a common thing among the people of this race.

"Gine," One of the onlooker said, his spiky hair familiar to me in a way that sent chills down my back. "You decided on a name yet?"

"Oh, Bardock," 'Gine' let out in a sigh. My father was Bardock and this race had a tail. Was I Goku? Was I destined to be the greatest of this race? The strongest, the bravest, and the one who was going to be the legendary– "It's Raditz." That was when I let out my first words.

"FUUCK!"

* * *

That was about three years ago, and now I had entered a battle that was far too much for my current level. My opponent was the biggest of bullies, this was a monster responsible for the deaths of countless lives, today he was committing an even greater injustice, I would put an end to this madness now.

"It's over," I yelled going in for a fierce uppercut against this enemy. They leaned back their chin just a tiny bit, dodging my fantastic blow with trained grace. Then I went in for a sweeping leg to their sitting form, hoping to use my small size to my advantage. That was when he picked me up by that very leg.

"I got you now," he grinned at me, taking a bite out of my leg of meat. This was my new pops Bardock, once again chowing down on my dinner, it was usually a race to see which of us would manage to eat the most food. Sadly I was much weaker than him, so he won more often than not. This was my idea to attack him to take his food. "Your twenty years before you can defeat your old man." He laughed with a large grin on his face.

I hadn't expected this sort of man, not when I realized Bardock was my father. I was expecting a cold, rather absent father, and while he could be absent he was never cold. Oh he was a Saiyan, he was loud and cursed, he spat on the ground and he loved knocking me around but he also was remarkably proud of me. That wasn't something I thought he would be when I was born Raditz.

"Bardock!" Mom entered the Kitchen, her pink armor crinkling under the pressure of her crossed arms. "Put down your son and let him eat his dinner." She was more exasperated than angry, I honestly couldn't imagine her angry.

Mom or Gine as was her name. She was also not someone I would have expected to have such I was reborn as Raditz. She was soft and demure, oh she was still a rather tough Saiyan, capable of dealing with the extremely fierce children that our race produced.

"Right," Dad chuckled with a small amount of sadness, he loved messing with me. For some reason. "Better eat up quickly squirt," He told me chomping down on the meat in his hand. "Before I eat the whole lot."

"Oh check my Power Level," I squirmed, now sitting next to him. I was always looking forward to any progress made to stall below a thousand number. "Please, Dad, please," I whined at him, not something I would get away with if lived like other children on Vegeta.

"Oh right," He clicked the button on the side of his Scouter. "548, up good twenty points since last month."

Mom looked down at my disgruntled face, with a massive smile on her's. She walked up to me and clapped onto me in a massive hug that crushed me to her. Mom always had this weird amount of happiness around her, for a Saiyan that was much too gentle for this world that worshiped killing.

"Gine, stop babying the boy," Dad took pity on me, that allowed me to escape my Mom and return to eating my food with a utmost seriousness. I could feel him ruffling the top of my hair, my long child Raditz hair. "Don't take it too hard, your stronger than I ever was at your age," When that didn't work he tied something else. "Pretty soon you'll be joining your old man on missions."

That didn't really help me, as much I was enjoying my new childhood of fighting and eating so far. I didn't really want to go out killing innocent people, I wasn't even all that sure why I was trying so hard to improve, Kakarot will bet the one to defeat Frieza. Bardock will just forget me once he gets those visions. Then Kakarot will be the only son to matter.

"Hey," Mom stepped back into my view, giving me a typical gentle look of hers. "Why don't you finish up and go down to the Ring to play, I want to talk to your Dad in private."

I nodded exiting the room, the energy that showcased how I felt at the moment. This didn't give me any better of a feeling than Dad's little confidence boost but I didn't want to be a problem for them right now. Afterall I was the only Saiyan outside of the Royal family that was being raised by his biological parents, no point in giving them a reason to kick me to a matronage/patronage.

* * *

The Ring was a simple dirt ring, it was massive, easily big enough to fit about thousand of us fighting, it was used by young Saiyans when their Patrons wanted to train them. Patrons being the caretakers of young Saiyan children, given that most of my kind didn't even want to carry them to term, the weakest or the eldest of us were given the task of raising the unruly masses. I pitied the,

So when I walked into the ring I found that some of the local kids were trying to wreck a girl about my age, which was about four years younger than some of the bullies, by ganging up on her with long-range Ki blast attacks. Even with this, I was hesitant to intervene because this could have easily been the girls' idea. Saiyans was a bit battle hungry even as children. But what convinced me was the young girl yelling out in pain, she seemed to be in a bad spot. I gathered Ki to my hand forming a large sphere, and I threw it into the path of the oncoming blast.

A massive bang was accompanied the largest flash any of them had ever in their lives.

"Whats cha big idea," One of the larger boys stalked over to me, his words being a terrible slurred mess. "Wha ya dos yous better than us"

What, what is that accent. I think I've been defeated by an accent. I am so confused by it that I don't know what to do with my face. I think the leader of this pack bullies took pity for me and decided to translate. He had a face that made me think that he was an illegitimate son of my new Pops, even looked about my age.

"Forgive my friend," It was a smoother voice than I expected. It caused me to look at the boy, way too elegant for someone our age. "What he means is, do you think we'll let you live after that?" Wow, I been threatened by a kid version of my own new father. I feel so scared. That's sarcasm, by the way.

"You must think you're a bi-" I deflected a blast with my left hand, easy as one would air. Leaping back away from two of my young male attackers who flew at me from opposite side like rockets at a moon, so by moving out of the way they ran right into each other with all that force. Knocking them down.

"Two down," I looked at the gray mini-me of Pops with a stern eye. "There's about three of you left, I don't like your-"

That was when the girl from before leaped in a grabbed the gray boy with two hands, picking him up and slamming him into the floor. Before two other boys could react she swept her hand across the air, yellow blasting them into unconsciousness. She came down on the gray kid again after that, punching him in the face until he lost several teeth. Then gripped his hair with one hand and threw him off to the other side of the arena.

"Yo," The girl spoke up, smiling at me with a gap in her front teeth. "Thanks for the help, eh." Her face let out a look of confusion as if searching for my name from among her thoughts rather than asking me for it.

"Raditz," I told her, taking a step back from her now approaching form.

"Dish then," My eye twitched annoyed at the name but at the same time, I wouldn't verbalize that, I was not letting her know that. "I'm Peppa, Thanks for the save but I had'em just where I wanted them." She pointed at her chest, her child-sized battle armor had deep dents in it, scratches along its back.

"Blasting you from a distance?"

"Luring them into a false sense of security, making them think I was defenseless and going bang!" She jumped at me grabbing my arm in what was no doubt a result of her lacking any concept of personal space. Like most people here on Vegeta. "So how about we fight now, just you and me Dish." Peppa let go and took a step back, taking a stance that was not unlike a boxer and hopping from one foot to another. "Oh, I can tell you don't need no numbers to try me on in a fight."

"Peppa!" An older voice yelled out, their male tone was filled with rage but the person yelling was still out of sight, so I could not even try to describe him. "What are you doing? You know that you're not allowed to the ring without finishing your chores first Peppa."

"Feck," Peppa cursed, her teeth clenching at the unseen man. "Its the Patron," She pulled on my arm, practically dragging me through the air with the speed of a cheetah. "Quick we need to hide, where do live?"

"Wha-" I let out, floating as to let her pull me quicker, it was easier than fighting her, to be honest. "Up the road, why am I running?"

"You're standing around with me," She snorted, her nose crinkling into the air. "That's all that old hoot needs to tell your patron to punish you."

"Its right here," I told her planting myself into the ground and swinging her by the hand through my doorless hut of a house.

"Oh, my," I much gentler voice let out. "I think you got the wrong place kid, where's your matron?"

"Hey Dish," Peppa spoke up from her new ground-based position as I entered my home myself. "I thought you said this was your patronage's place, it's much too small, and there's a meat maker here." I have no idea how she knew what Mom did for a living but I guessed it might have been all the spices Mom smelled of.

"That's my Mother, hi Mom." I waved at her, seating myself at the nearby table. Peppa herself getting off the floor and following my example and sitting next to me, plopping her feet on my knees.

"Raditz who's this?" She asked me, her face set in a small frown. Oh, I hope she wasn't mad at me.

"I'm Peppa," The girl responded for me, bouncing her thumb up to her chest with a vast amount of energy. "Are you besides Dish's Mom?" She asked sniffing the air in front of her, smelling the meat that Mom was cooking with the kind of attention that told me that her Patron wasn't a cooking fellow.

"I'm Gine," Her hands were on her hips as she stared down the two of us. "Dish? You're a friend of Raditz's?" Peppa nodded, then Mom had a strange look on her face as if she was trying to figure out if this was true.

Then she squeed picking Peppa and me up with an arm each, spinning us around with a dazzling speed that almost made me think that Mom had achieved Super Saiyan. She hopped up and down, I could see the surprised look on the face of Peppa who seemed like she was super confused about this strange woman. That was when Dad entered the picture his face the picture of surprise.

"Raditz," He started clearly confused at seeing me back so early before he caught sight of the young girl in Mom's arm. He backed out of the room like a fox out of a hen house, dragging along a piece of meat with him.

"Bardock, I saw that," Mom sang, her joy unbound. "Come in here." I could hear Dad curse under his breath, thankfully for him, she didn't hear this. "Look Raditz has a friend."

"Really, even seeing this, I don't believe it." he laughed with a smirk that I was going to wipe off his face if she ever let us go. Thankfully that soon happened but by then I realized once more that the chances of my even striking Dad at this point were slim. "So how did the squirt met you?" Dad asked her rubbing his scared check in thought.

Peppa regaled them with the events of just moments ago. I found myself looking at their reactions rather than the story. Dad didn't react except for some kind of knowing smile on his face and Mom's reaction was...odd to say the least.

"Oh Bardock," She leaned into him with a slow smile on her face. "Does it remind you of something else."

I decided that I didn't want to know what they were talking about. It was better for my mental health that way. This moment of peace and tranquility was ruined by the door to our hut being banged on with the force of a small rhino.

"Doors not locked!" Dad yelled. "But don't come if you plan on robbing us, I'll just kill you"

"Ah Bardock," An elder man entered through the door. His brown hair was nearing grey in color, wearing older style armor without the shoulder guards. He noticed me looking at him from the corner of his eye spotting Peppa and me with a sly grin. "It has been a long time since I've seen you boy."

"Patron Brocco," Dad frowned at the man, this was interesting to me. Dad got on with everyone, why wouldn't he get on with this guy? Did he not like Patrons? "What can I do for you?"

"You see I have been looking for the young girl over there, she's a tricky one" He shrugged with a apparent nonchalance. "Lucky for me I placed a tracker on her jumper this morning," Brocco patted the chest of his armor where we could all see the bulky tracker. "I'll take her off your hands now, could take the boy as-"

"No thanks," Gine spoke up, cutting off the man with a chilling tone. "You can leave now Brocco, I'll keep the girl as well." The room became ice cold with that announcement.

"I'm the girl's Patron girl," That earned him a frosty look from Dad to my relief, he was standoffish with Brocco before but still polite. I really didn't like the feel of this guy and didn't really like the idea of him being anyone's Patron. "I get to decide where the brat lives, what she does and whatever else strikes my fancy," He smirked widely his teeth glinting. "Unless you wish to challenge me?"

"Nah," Mom told him all the while smiling cruelly, I knew where she was going. This guy might be stronger than her but no Saiyan is as strong as Dad is, he'll wipe the floor with him. "Raditz will kick your ass for his friend, won't you son."

"Yeah h-" I stopped, looked at Mom, she smiled at me softly. I looked to Dad who gave me a huge thumbs up, and then looked to Peppa who looked as surprised as I am. I suddenly felt the need to just say yes. "I'll kick your ass."

"Oh, that shouldn't be a surprise," He turned back to Mom and the look on his face made me want to beat him right into the ground even more. "You're a notorious coward after all." Insulting Mom like that gets you recked.

"Come then," I jumped into the conversation. "You old wimp of a wet fart, let's get to it."

The five of us calmly walked over to the Ring, Brocco walked in front separate from us while Dad was walking beside me and Mom had decided to take Peppa alongside her so they could chat without either me or Brocco hearing them.

"Hey," Dad leaned down to me, the two of us still in the process of walking. "Don't worry about this fool too much, he's a Patron because he couldn't make it as a fighter," He chuckled at a thought. "Your Mom made it as one, she just doesn't have the right temperament for it but you Raditz, you have the spirit of a true Saiyan Warrior."

"And its fine not to have that temperament?" I asked him quietly. He ruffled my hair while standing back up straight.

"Of course it is, this guy is just a sad old asshole," He cursed the man. That was when we finally got back to the Ring. The other children from before were standing off to the side, the gray mini of Dad was still nursing his shattered nose. He was something to be concerned about since he was properly Turles.

"Now," Brocco clapped his hands, and then sweeping them wide open, leaving his chest exposed. "Shall we begin?"

I decided to take him up on that offer, so my fist found itself buried in his gut. Brocco was shoved back by the blow, his spit splattering across the ground. He responded with a sideways chop, so I used my small size to my advantage sweeping his legs out from under him with a kick.

Midway between the air and the ground Brocco's face showcased an amount of surprise that was common on those who found themselves over their head. So I followed up my prior attacks with the back of my fist right under his unprotected chin, this really sent him flying off.

He flipped back around in mid-air, correcting himself and racing right back to me. We engaged in a startling fast bout of fisticuffs, sending blows at each other, blocking and ducking. Kicking and punching our way around the other's defenses. Fortunately, my small stature once again handed me the advantage as I oozed into his guard with a kick that sent him flying back once more.

"Okay!" Brocco leaped up from the ground, he was yelling, his face red with rage, and his hands were glowing with Ki. "That's it you little shit! Take this!" He launched a beam at me, its heat could be felt even before he launched it.

I gathered a ball of Ki into my hand, leaping away from the attack and at the same time lunging forward, I threw the ball at him as it was a baseball. The force of the throw warping the ball along the path towards its target.

It exploded right in his face, causing him to close his eyes and opening him up to my next attack. A boot to the head, smacking him once more to the ground. Before I could make my next move he took hold of my right leg, leaped to his feet and picked me up by it. Then I found myself being battered across the ground, up and down, side to side. Until I finally had enough of this.

I dug my hands into the ground, stopping his momentum cold and holding the two of us in place. I gathered some Ki into my mouth and released it in a small beam towards his face. He let go of my leg and threw himself to the ground in an attempt to escape the blast, the shoot ended up just cutting off the top of his hair.

The two of us flipped back to our feet. We began to charge an attack each, he charged his in a single hand and me in two hands. Soon his left hand mirrored my right one and we both released a beam. They smashed into each other with a mountain breaking force, the ground beneath our feet started to creek due to this force.

"You're strong, boy," Brocco started to gloat, his hands starting to glow brighter, the force of the beam started to gain ground against mine. My feet soon shifted backward, I was losings ground. "But I have been holding back." he ended his gloat with a maniac laugh.

"Come on, Dish, don't make me take over!" Peppa yelled out from the sidelines.

I smiled.

I threw my left hand out and with it, a purple sphere found itself free from my grasp. It raced down the side of the beams, Its speed outlandish for its size as it soon homed in on its target. Then Brocco let out a sigh of relief as the ball just raced past him, he laughed.

"That was a good try boy, but you missed." Brocco laughed so hard he closed his eyes.

That was when the purple sphere did a one-eighty, turning around and heading right for the unsuspecting back of Brocco. Then it hit him so hard that he lost his control over his beam, breaking it and allowing me to see his 'oh shit' face as my beam crashed into him with all its force. He fell to the ground, his body a smoky, blackened wreck, Brocco was no longer conscious.

"You didn't keep your eye on the birdie," I smirked down at his fallen form.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is really inspired by the newest Dragon Ball Super Broly trailers. I will be taking a lot of liberties with how the Saiyans live on planet Vegeta but I don't really care to keep canon in regards to the new film. This Raditz/SI has a very spotty memory of DragonBall, there are some things that he remembers, like the DragonBalls, Earth, and Freeza but the wildly different Bardock has caught him so off guard that he isn't sure that what he remembers is any good.**

 **This new work I've planned to swap weeks with Blueman, so next week is more Blueman, then Different Dish and so forth and so on.**

 **Mostly this idea came to me due to thinking about how funny it would be to be born as Bardock's son, as an SI, thinking he was the guy from the old Special but instead he was the caring father that we're shown in DragonBall Minus. Don't much care for that change though because I don't like how it messes with some of DragonBall's themes. Still looking forward to this film, DragonBall Super: Broly is looking to recapture my love of DragonBall somehow even with the retcons, might be the colors used in the trailers.**

 **Please Review.**


	2. Ch2:Graduation of Sorts

It was about a month after beating Brocco that Dad told me that I had completely surpassed Mom in terms of power. That isn't surprising given what kind of person Mom was, but in fact, my Mom was pretty powerful for a former low-class warrior. From what I understood it was her lack of battle instinct or even any desire to do any harm that held her back from making anything of herself fighter wise. She was actually considered a waste of good fighting potential by the other Saiyans.

But Dad told me that it was fine that she didn't want to be a warrior, there wasn't anything wrong with that, but it just meant I would have to engage in more self-training than I would have before, as Dad would be gone very often to do missions and Mom was no longer considered an adequate trainer for me. This was one of those moments, and since no one was watching I had decided on how to train.

I would attempt to train my Ki Sense.

Well, I would try to attain Ki Sense, it just I had one issue right now. One major issue to this line of training, and she wouldn't allow me any rest. Peppa.

"Dish," I could hear her whine if I would open my eyes, I could properly see her face pout. If I looked I would crumble to her will, so I wouldn't open my eyes. "Dish, don't make me go get Gine."

I have had to deal with this girl ever since I won the fight against Brocco. Apparently, Mom was so happy that I had made a friend that it wasn't just about beating up that old coot, it was also about who gets to Patron/Matron Peppa. If I didn't hate Brocco, I would have wished I lost instead. But no, now, Mom's the new Matron of Peppa.

"Up," She grabbed me by the arm yanking me forward and slapping me across the face. "Come and get me!"

I would not take that blow without some sort of comeback, the girl already treated me like I was some sort of item to be pulled around over the past few weeks, constantly wanting me to fight her at any moment, always wanting to hang out all the time. She was exhausting and if I didn't take her down a notch here then she would just be walking all over me for years.

So I opened my eyes and found myself alone?

"Heyah." She came down on my back like a koala to a tree branch. Peppa clung to my back as I twisted my arms back in an attempt to get hold of her and throw her off my back. She kicked my left shoulder and used the force to leap back into the air, allowing me to finally get a good look of her.

Peppa was wearing her new armor, Mom had made sure to get her newer armor. It wasn't the newest style, nor did match my standard brown armor set, although she did lack the undersuit design that the elite warriors tend to have, Instead it was a purple color with single left should guard, standard leg guards and a pair of light purple pants.

"That's it!" I yelled flying after her. I went to thump her right in the chest, she blasted me with her right hand before I could enter melee range. Peppa followed this up with a spinning kick to my head smacking me back to the ground.

I kicked off the ground, smashing elbowing her right in the stomach and slamming her onto the ground. I gripped her arms and held her to the ground, sitting on her legs so that she couldn't push any leverage to get back up. That was when Dad popped his head metaphorically into the training area.

"Hello," He looked at the two of us. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything between you two?" He quirked his eyebrow up at me suggestively, I blinked down at Peppa who shrugged. I don't know if either of us knew what he was talking about.

"We're just sparring, Bardock," Peppa told him in response as I got up off her and we both got up to our feet. "You're back early, an easy world?" There was a nonchalance to the sentence that sent a chill down my spine. Sometimes the fact that Saiyans go out to Depopulate planets just drifts to the back of my mind.

"Just wildlife, not really something that should have been given over to my team," Dad had a frown on his face. I would have to do something about this.

"Okay, then how about me and Peppa against you," Peppa spring into a stance, bouncing on her feet and ready to move into an attack at any movement. I mirrored this action.

"Oh, you're battle hungry tikes aren't you," He smiled but turned around quickly walking away. "But not right now, since Toma had some free time I thought it would be a good idea for him to show you something."

We blasted off into the air to follow him, falling behind him while Peppa was giving a questioning look. I was confused for a second as she started to mouth at me, waving her hands about the place in different motions, one of them reminded me of a swan.

"Peppa, I can't read lips, what do you want to ask?" She bit her lip and looked at Dad's back in concern. Leaning her head onto my shoulder, the two of us still floating in the air following Dad, she whispered:

"Who's Toma?"

"Oh, he's a member of Dad's team," I answered in the same volume, not really sure I did but I did. "Toma's the second in command." I looked her over and shook my shoulder knocking her head off it. Then we bumped into Dad's form.

"So this is the new kid Gine's got you picking up," It was Toma's booming voice that brought us to proper attention. He was a wearing armor that's only difference compared my own is that it was a light blue. His short, black hair contrasted against the longer, spikier hair of the rest of us. My eyes focused in on the white band on his left arm.

"Hello Raditz," Toma always had a smile on his face whenever I saw him, from what I was told by Dad's other teammates he took credit for getting the two together, Fasha, the only female teammate now that Mom retired, told me was due him slipping them heavy alcohol. "Good to see you, little guy, how is your training going."

"Great," Peppa spoke up before I could, her energetic nature I took advantage so that I could talk as little as possible. "Dish has gotten really strong, now he doesn't flinch whenever I send a full power energy wave at him." That was a bad week. Apparently, her method of endurance training was to just blast you until you could walk it off.

Both Dad and Toma shared a laugh over this, no doubt finding this new fact quite funny, if it wasn't for the look of indignation on Peppa's face I would have thought that she was part of this joke. She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground until the two calmed down, she was the picture of adorable.

"Anyway," The blue armored Saiyan coughed, placing a hand over his mouth. "I offered for Bardock to show you, kids, a basic rundown on how to repair the Attack Pods," Toma revealed to me. I found this to be a great piece of info, for my eventual rebellion against the Planet Trade Organisation. "Let me tell you, kids, you may need to use what I teach to save your lives in the near future."

Behind him was a standard Saiyan Attack Pod or Space Pod. For several moments Toma went over the specs of the small ship, give off a number for its top speed and how the hibernation function of the Pod. It turns out that for emergencies two people could use the same Pod. Usually, children of my size tend to share a single one between two of us.

"And this," He pointed to the opened circuits of the Pod. "Is the tracking chip."

"So that goes and the Organisation won't be able to track us?" I asked him.

"Yeah that's right"

That was when I noticed that Peppa had done something really impressive. She had fallen asleep floating above in the air. This was something that I wouldn't let her get away with, if have to listen to boring Toma, she has to listen to him. Luckily I knew what to do to solve this issue. I slowly crept up to the girl, ready to take action. I jumped at her, and she moved to the left.

"Haha," Dad's laugh at my miss which awoke the girl, who yawned slightly crossing her arms over her head. "So I suppose I should tell you two the good news since you've managed to actually behave"

"Oh, a surprise for us Mr. Bardock," Peppa had turned out that sentence all sweet-like, it was so fake that Toma couldn't help but laugh. "What is it?"

"Its that you two are getting your first mission," Dad smiled at us with his closed. "I'll be accompanying you guys to a world, and together we'll be taking it out," He reached behind his back to a table, and he threw something at us, a thing for each of us. "Here's your first scouter."

We both put the device on so quick that I was sure that we had become Super Saiyan. I clicked the button on the side of the device, scanning the others in the room. Peppa had a Power Level of 450, Toma had an impressive 2,300, and Dad had an amazing power level of 5,200. Using the self-scanning mode on the scouter I discovered that I had a Power Level of 800.

That was when a click happened, with a flash of light following not soon after.

"Oh," I could hear Mom before I could feel her, as she picked me up into the air. Crushing me against her armor in a tight grip. "My baby is growing up, Bardock!" She yelled much to the confusion of passersby. This wasn't something that was normal for our race, this kind of parental panic that Mom displayed but it made me very happy to be born to such a human-like family dynamic.

She placed me down on the ground, shoving Peppa beside me and taking a few shots of me with her with the camera. Peppa had a confused smile on her face, still not used to the weirdness that was a Saiyan mother, but she would learn just as I had learned. Eventually, Dad put a stop to this.

"We're not ready to leave yet," Dad spoke up. "We have to wait for another kid, he's reached the age to do this but you might have to mind him, he's much weaker than you two."

I nodded at Dad, he was very mission oriented in a way that other Saiyans weren't. All for unit cohesion, there was no I in Dad's missions, he wanted to keep everyone he could alive. Mostly because he thought that we had a low population already, with only a few thousand of us we couldn't afford to lose more people because we didn't keep an eye on each other, Dad would say. Really I think its because he's a softy.

"Oh, hello there," There was the smooth voice that came over us. It was Turles, Dad's mini-me. His sick looking ashen skin just highlighted how much I wanted to thump him in the face. "Sorry I'm late, I'm not used to the area around here." Look at him being polite, the bastard. He looked over at me and Peppa. "Are you the ones that are coming with me to Rygol 7?"

"Bardock," Mom stood there her hands on her hips. She was cross about something here, got me kind of worried about it to be honest. "Why do you have a sick looking mini version of yourself?"

Good question. Cheap low-class warrior genetics, probably. At least I hoped I wasn't related to Turles.

* * *

While this was happening far away in the depths of space, a few weeks closer to the target planet than I was, there sat spaceship traveling throughout the cosmos. It was a unique ship, hidden within a planetoid so that none would tell that it was even a ship.

It was a cold ship, the majority of its occupants being from a rather cold climate. That was probably a good thing when it came to engine cooling if I was being honest, but here the cold only added to the depression that came with working for the ship's owner. He was a tyrant that was once unmatched in both his power and cruelty and, while one former may have faded over the years, it had yet to disappear fully.

For he was the Super Namekian, Lord Slug.

He was a member of his race that had reached a higher consciousness. A level that allowed a Namekian to achieve an even greater level of power than many thought was possible. At the time Lord Slug achieved this state of being he had been among the strongest in the known universe. Sadly time had taken away that from him. Now all he had were weakling underlings and a ship disguised as a meteor.

Why was his ship disguised like that? Because there were bigger things than Super Namekians.

"Lord Slug," the ship's pilot, a member of some other species that he forced into his clan, spoke up to him. Slug could barely remember when he picked this one up, but that mattered little to him. "We will be arriving at the planet in several weeks."

"Good," The words oozed out of the Namekian's mouth like slime out of a slug. "And how is the planet's defense looking?"

"Weak, your highness, we will have a little problem smashing through all of them."

"Good, good," The tyrant closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Commander Zeeun, ready the troops for their formation training, I want them to be a well-oiled machine by the time we hit planetside."

Zeeun nodded his head, his orange skin complimenting his horned appearance. He was also dressed not unlike He-Man. He was one of the strongest members of the Slug's crew, a dedicated man who truly believed in Lord Slug. So he walked out of the room, ready to commerce in Lord Slug's orders of having the troops practice military formations. Sadly for the troops, while Commander Zeeun was a strong warrior, he was also a moron of the highest degree. So these exercises weren't going to be much help in what they were soon to face, on Rygol 7.

* * *

With Mom and Dad talking to the side of the spaceport-Well, Dad was the one talking right now, mostly about how his face isn't really all that unique among Saiyans, and how he was surprised that she hadn't met anyone else that looked like him. Apparently, Dad knew six other people who look like him. Huh, interesting, probably means that whoever gramps was, slept around a lot.

"So, you're to be my underling," Turles had walked closer to me since I'd last looked at him.

"Your underling?" I quirked my eyebrow at him in bemusement. "That's an odd thing for a guy who couldn't beat someone without a five to one advantage to say."

"All that proves is that I'm of a higher intelligence than you," He smiled from the side of his mouth. Perhaps no would notice me killing him now, or sabotaging his Pod. "Anyone who can whip up such unruly boys into a fighting force deserves the rank of leadership."

"Peppa, give him the finger." She did so, much to Turles' anger.

"Let's get one thing straight," Turles grabbed me by the shoulder, I wasn't impressed and Peppa giggled at his macho display. "I'm the oldest here, and I've only gotten stronger since the last time she faced me," He attempted to squeeze my shoulder, I was really scared right now, really I was. "You do not want to get me mad, little boy."

Oh right, I had forgotten that he was older than me. You see, typically a Saiyan kid's first mission is when they're three and fresh out of the Pod, which means that they're too weak for the government to care whether they live or die. So they send to some distant world. The other way is when they're strong enough to raise in a Patronage, then their first mission is either when they reach a certain power level or when they've reached the age of 10.

The first was me and Peppa, the latter was Turles.

"Look," I grabbed his hand, squeezing it just hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to break anything. "We'll be looking after each other but don't think that means you can boss us around. After all, I didn't qualify for this mission due to my age."

I could see his surprised expression that hung on his face as I let go. It seemed that Turles was under the impression that he was the only Saiyan that trained. How cute.

With that I left him in the glaring presence of Peppa, she didn't like him any more than I did, properly less than I liked him, to be honest. I walked over to Dad as he finished kissing Mom-eww, wish I hadn't seen that. They should be doing that in private.

"What you doing back over here?" He asked me, ruffling my hair. "I'm not going to wait for you to get ready much longer," Dad warned me.

"I was just wondering if it was," I looked over to Mom who had started to pester Peppa about something in whispered tones, something that left young girl red in the face. "Is it really okay to leave Mom on her own like this?"

He looked down at me for a second. I could feel him searching for words throughout his mind that would assure me that was a good course of action. Dad knelt down to my level, placing his hand off my head and onto my shoulder.

"You know," He started to speak in a low voice, so low that I don't anyone could hear me but him. "I had the same thought back when you were still in your Pod," There was a soft look to his eyes that I didn't see often even from this already kind Father. "You were so small in there, not even a power level of 2 yet, and I just thought you could disappear at moment's notice," He chuckled under his breath. "Or that you'd grow so fast in there that I'd miss you coming out of there while on a mission, didn't even take a mission until two months of you being in there."

"What changed your mind?"

"Toma came in," Dad's smile became twice the size it was earlier. "Shouting about how some guy named Onio was bad talking your Mom, couldn't let that stand, boy," I nodded with agreement at that. "But he was off on a mission, so Toma convinced me to go after him," He entered a thoughtful expression. "Of course that was a lie, that bastard, Toma, he just wanted me to stop lying about at home doing nothing."

"Oh," I was confused now about what this story was trying to tell me. I was thinking that it was going to teach me a lesson.

"But you know what that mission taught me," I shook my head in the somehow universal negative manner, here was the lesson, I thought happily. "That you weren't going anywhere, and neither is your Mom, Rygol 7 is only about three weeks from here, and when you get back, she'll be exactly where we left her, ready to mother you into embarrassment."

"Okay, Dad"

"Do you feel better?" He asked me as he stood back up to his feet, using my head as leverage but I nodded all the same. "How about you give your Mom a hug. No one who matters will care about you doing so in public." Dad shoved me forward to Mom, my legs taking over for the rest of the action.

I did the act without much thought then, catching Mom by surprise with the act. In the back of mind, I knew that I would eventually get teased for this later in life, but for now, I didn't care. This was going to be the first time I would be without in my new life, I wasn't sure that I wanted to go, but this was what I would have to do, to ensure that a better future was in store for Mom.

So we all entered into a separate Pods and blasted off to Rygol 7. Off to the first eventful Mission of my life.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know that I said that the Blueman would be updated next but I couldn't help myself once inspiration struck. I am sadly a man controlled by his inspiration. Also any mistakes I have in this chapter, whether it be phrasing, spelling or grammar, please let me know of it so that I may fix it.**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this almost actionless chapter for what it was.**

 **Please Review**


	3. Ch3: Wave Mission In Space

The Ship awoke me with a rather loud beeping noise. Its tune reminded me of a song, 'Losing my Religion' rather than an alarm clock. I slammed my fist down on the button, signaling that I was awake. That was one I looked out the viewport.

The entire world was covered in spiraling clouds.

I couldn't help but be amazed at such a thing, was this what kind of alien worlds existed in this universe? One that can develop life even in environments like this. An environment that conventional life like Saiyans and humans shouldn't have formed, but still persevered. That was when I noticed a large spinning object high in the world's atmosphere. it was spitting the oppressive looking clouds.

All of us descended down through the thick clouds, our ships shaking with so much force that I would have thought that they were going to break down just from the friction between them and the world pushing upon each other. Like the world was trying to beat us off it before we could land on its surface.

It was a terrifying sight, watching as my ship was surrounded by the flames of atmospheric entry. The vessel started to go faster, and faster as the world below me was naught but a blur to my eyes. I began to scream out, a reaction not too dissimilar to being on a rollercoaster. It was not in fear and I will beat anyone that would say that.

Then suddenly, it was all over. I had landed safely on this strange planet that was called Rygol 7. This would be the start of a bad path if I wasn't careful, but I would have to take solace in knowing that this event wasn't really something that I could stop. Whether it was me now or another Saiyan in a month, this world was be desolated. I wasn't sure that I could do it.

That was when Dad started to yell.

"Oh fuck," I hopped out of the Pod with a limp like daze. This was a mistake, the weather was freezing, not enough to make a strong saiyan like Dad and me sick, but it did make me worried about Peppa.

"Yo Bardock," Peppa flew off past me like the Apollo Rocket after Earth's Moon. "What's with all the yelling?" That was what I wondered as well.

"Look up," Dad pointed up to the sky, the dirty cloud coverage made this world seem like some kind of Fist of The North Star style world, with moody lighting that meant that it was hard to tell the time of day. The abandoned buildings also helped with that image. "We won't be able to see the night sky."

"So this kind of cloud coverage me-"

"Means that we won't be able to transform into the Oozaru." Turles's voice interrupted me, the ass, as his form descended from the sky. He landed with his arms crossed and face set in a concerned look. "Is this going to cause an issue? We weren't going to rely on Oozaru for my first mission were we?"

"Yes," Dad told him plainly, but that seemed to get Turles riled up into a fuzz for some reason but he was just ignored. "Rygol 7 has some rather radical weaponry that two of you don't have the power necessary to deal with, not without transforming anyway," Dad frowned, eyes focusing on little snowflakes starting to fall from the sky. "It seems that planet has entered an early Ice Age."

"Did no one else notice a spinning object in the orbit of this place?" I spoke up drawing the other three's attention to me. "I had noticed on the way down. Didn't think much of it, but now I think that it is the cause of all this."

Dad pressed a button on the side of his scouter, the electronic beeps coming from this device reminded me of eighties synth. He gained a look on his face like he suddenly came to some kind of realization about what was happening.

"Ah, so a terraforming process, interesting," Dad said while peering up to the sky before tapping on his scouter once more. "Well, it seems that our target has been taken by some other force," He peered down at the three of us, looking for some kind of silent sign. "Well, we better check it out, the scouter doesn't read anything above 1,330," Dad explained. "So, we should be fine, but keep your senses opened. We don't want to get caught off guard. Even the strongest of warriors can be killed when caught off guard."

With that, we nodded at him, our eyes meet. There was something odd about this situation, and I had a bad feeling about this. I would have to keep more than an eye out.

* * *

The air here was only getting colder, which only helped to complement the ruined streets. It helped to paint the picture that a large battle had taken place in this city. There didn't seem to be a sign of anyone on this street, nor was there any being picked up on my scouter. Several of these buildings were frosted over, granting them the appearance of a winter palace, with snow-white walls.

Thankfully, this level of cold didn't affect our saiyan biology too much. We could withstand much colder environments than this. Though, I should say that after this mission, I'm going to start wearing real pants instead of these shorts.

Honestly, with the terraforming machine in the sky and the barren streets, this was starting to really remind of something else. I could almost taste the answer on my tongue.

Dad signaled to us to stop and drop. He knelt down on the ground, sifting through the snow until he found blackened ash. His hand grasped it and brought it to his nose and he sniffed just enough so that he got its smell in his nose, but not the ash itself.

"Just as I thought."

"And that thought was?" Turles sounded snotty, so I shoved him slightly. That got a cross look from him.

"They tried to put up a fight," He wiped his hands off the black of his pants. "Damn squids couldn't handle the cold, this is not a temperature their species is good at handling," He explained once he saw my confused expression. "That's why this was meant to be a simple mission-"

"Due to their species' lack of resistance to cold, they must stay in more temperate climates." Turles once again interrupted someone, Dad looked to him for a second. "Means that they're mostly in one area."

"Raditz," Dad nodded his head from me to Turles. I understood his message and thus kicked Turles right in his leg, the young boy stumbling to the ground. "Brat," He said to him, the lack of lighting in this area added a menace to Dad that I rarely saw in person. "Don't interrupt your superiors, they won't all be as nice as I am."

Turles scoffed at Dad, his face mirroring that action in what could only be described as the facial version of it. He stood up on feet once more, giving me a look that promised a tantrum. With this kind of interaction, you would never have thought that he was four years older than me with his attitude.

That was when we heard movement coming from one of the buildings. It wasn't so much a crunchy noise, but a slimy one. Just hearing this caused chills to go up my spine, and what came out of the ruined building only amplified this feeling.

There were two of these massive creatures, covered in some sort of suit that for some reason didn't cover their feet, but their heads were covered in domes. I barely could see their faces, they had a single eye and a rather odd looking horn on their forehead, their green-skinned was similarly suited to the rather sharp teeth. The most striking thing to me was that they were some kind of tentacle creature.

"That's just what we need Kota," One spoke up, its voice annoyed more than scared. "Saiyans, what next, will the entire Freeza force show up?"

"And to think Yaki, the worst that could happen to us because of these Saiyans is that they kill us"

"Too true, Kota"

I had no idea what was going on here, are these the Rygolians? If they are, they're certainly strange enough to have radical weaponry. I would have thought that they would be less casual with a force that was planning on wiping them out. Could they be dangerous? I went for my scouter, pressing its button and scanning everyone.

Dad and Peppa were the same as the last time, Turles was at a respectful 269, which, for a child, was good. The two Rygolians' power levels, on the other hand, were at around 90 each. Maybe they were hiding their true power or weren't capable of knowing our levels.

"We won't tell you any of our people's secrets saiyans," The one I think was called Yaki spoke, I couldn't really tell them apart, was that racist? "Not that there are a people here anymore." The two began to weep.

This was starting to get uncomfortable and everyone else also found this slightly unnerving, except Turles, he was smirking. After all, we came here for a fight against this world's warrior. Yes, also to kill all of them, but the main drive was to fight their warriors. I doubt Dad thought we would end up arriving with them all dead and some other race in their place.

"How come?" Peppa had floated above their heads, an innocent smile on her lips. That girl just couldn't stay on the ground. The two somehow dried up their tears for a moment, Peppa's innocence coming into play here. They seemed to take her as she was a child and most adults who aren't saiyans don't like to upset kids, so they dried their tears. "Who did them in? Dish and me will smack their brains in." Thanks for the volunteering me there Peppa.

"WAH-WA-WAHHH but your just a child." That last sentence seemed to have broken them again. "You'd meet your doom!" I don't think they've realized what we've been sent here to do yet. Perhaps with this, I could get some info out of them on what was going on.

"Okay seafood," Or Turles speaks up instead, that's fine. "Tell us who or I'll blast you and the rest of this building."

"No!" Kota, I think it was, yelled out. "Please, this building houses the last infants of our race, this is the only one with the necessary heating left that can possibly survive the terraforming process."

I'm not sure that is how it works? They might need a better building than this beat up one with an internal power supply because, with this level of terraforming, the power connections would soon be cut.

"Then you better tell us what you know." Dad finally spoke up, his voice demanding their attention. His power though, that demanded their respect.

[hr]

Lord Slug had this throne and that throne spoke about the man. It was a massive throne, much larger than ten men standing atop of each other. It was an extravagance that few would call tasteful, never mind comfortable. The throne was a plain statement of Slug's power. This was like many things that the Super Namekian had ownership of. They were there for statements, never for a purpose.

"Lord Slug," A technician spoke up, his form trembling in his master's presence. "I'm afraid that we've come upon a problem with the terraforming process."

"A problem?" Slug asked. His voice was just above a whisper, but it still felt like the room just got heavier. "I thought that you've got this process figured out?" There was something about Lord Slug's calm voice, it made those hearing it sweat.

"Yes, well," The technician stumbled through his words. "You see sir, we have, but this is the first time we've dealt with a planet of this size. We usually deal with smaller."

"I know this, I've been here for every use of the terraforming process since the technology was created," He stood from his throne, his robe scraping across the floor as approached the now kneeling clan member.

"Your projection said six days, and we are on the fifth, and yet only now that I hear that we have problems," Slug continued his stride raising his eyes to look above to the ceiling for just a moment as if he was contemplating on his life choices.

"Goodbye." Was the last word the Lord said to him and before the technician could get another word in, Slug's eyes landed back to him. A glow of red was the last thing he ever saw.

The room was struck silent. No-one wanted to be the one to break, for they feared that they would be next. That was when Lord Slug sat back down on his throne and spoke.

"I can sense the presence of some notable powers that just arrived in the area. Go deal with them"

"Yes, Lord Slug," It was Commander Zeeun that spoke up, the man kneeling on the floor below the throne, his eyes never meeting his Lord's. "I will lead a troop of our finest men to deal with them." With that Zeeun left the room like it was set ablaze in a fire.

The body was removed without another word being spoken by the Lord. Everyone knew their place, they knew what would happen to those that failed him. This was all standard operation for them, another technician would act his that division's head, and he would be just as expendable as the last. To Slug and to his clan.

[hr]

We didn't stay long around the rather disturbing Rygolians. We found out that they knew very little about this invading force. They weren't military, and apparently, that sort of knowledge was kept from them, not too sure why, but in the end what we could learn was interesting.

Apparently while powerful, the invaders truly relied on this cold weather to defeat the ill-equipped forces of this world. It seemed that the cold affected their radical weaponry so much that they became faulty and prone to blowing up in their faces. We were told these deaths were worse than the cold. I could barely believe that, especially with the way the cold was causing my skin to redden in places. A good fight would help rid me of that.

Still, it was smart, I suppose, but not all that exciting a battle strategy for me to imagine. I would have hoped that this world has some kind of climactic final battle that I could mildly fib about to younger kids. For storytelling purposes only, I ensure you.

Still, some kind of great conflict was about to happen, or at least one that appeared to be much nobler than the previous one to the remaining survivors. These evil invaders, coming down on this world and killing its native inhabitants, what an evil act. Such an act would have made my blood boil if I didn't feel so happy that I wouldn't be doing that act myself. No, instead, I would be avenging the deaths of millions of innocent people.

Not because anyone but me actually cared about the innocent lives, we were here to kill them in the first place, but it was due to the mission parameters. This world was to be depopulated, no matter the species that was in control of it.

Turles also seemed pretty happy with this development, no doubt he was looking forward to crushing anyone though, no matter how weak or strong they were. Dad looked like he was worried about the scouter readings. They all looked to be weaker than us so far, but I already know that some people can hide their true power, so that was a worry that I shared.

And Peppa was just happy to fight anyone. She was a simple person. Not dumb, but she had simple desires, and those seemed to be to hang around me and fight a lot. Which I suppose is what she wants from me, to fight a lot.

The Invader's main base seemed to be the ship that these guys came in on. It was big, probably the same size as King Vegeta's palace, the metal was a dull gray and dark black. It had four massive leg-like structures jutting out of the center of its body. It was a cool and impressive beast of a ship, but it reminded me of something that I had seen before. The knowledge sat right on the tip of my tongue.

"Raditz!" Dad's yell rocked me back from my daydreams. "Pay attention, this is no time for you to be off in your own world!"

"Oh, I don't know," A new voice popped in conversation. "I'd let the kid, he won't get another chance."

Looking down we found a group standing below us a top of a random building. There were four of them, a blue guy in a toga with blonde hair, an orange fellow in a He-Man outfit, some kind of green goblin creature from Fable and a rather gargoyle-esque being with two wings.

"And you are?" Dad arched an eyebrow as he landed in front of them, the rest of us behind. This gave us a chance to press upon our scouters.

The readings they gave me were a little nerve-wracking, the orange-flavored He-Man had a level of 4,200. The blue guy's level was just as scary at a 3,700. Thankfully, the winged fellow had a power that was manageable at 1,200, and finally, at 350, the last one would only give trouble to Turles and that was the goblin. I think I let Turles take the bigger one.

"I'm Commander Ze-" Ze never got to establish his full name as Dad had sent a lightning-fast finger beam right into his skull. His headless body stayed upright for several seconds before flopping to the ground like a wet log.

"You bastard!" The Blue one yelled as he flew forward with fist held up.

Dad took this as some sort of signal that they would take this somewhere else, the two soon disappearing behind some of the ruined landscape in front of us. While this was happening I kept an eye out for the other two henchmen, trying to decide how to play this.

It came to me in a flash of inspiration, it was then I knew what to do.

"Okay, you Wings," I pointed at the one with wings. "You and me," I boosted into him ramming my shoulder into his stomach, knocking him right off the building and onto the street below. Jumping down after him, I started to gather energy in my palm. "We'll have a Weekly Special." I started to blast down at the fallen form of 'Wings', each blast causing an explosion of light once hitting their target.

I turned my head back to see the other two fight, watching Peppa dance through the attacks that the goblin thing was sending out to her. Peppa leaped over a large energy attack, her hand grabbing it in mid-air, and she launched it back to towards her opponent's position, striking him in the face.

By the time he had recovered, Peppa entered into a combo full of kicks, thumbs, and headbutts. Each blow knocked this creature further back to the edge of the roof. She ended this assault with a vicious handlebar, knocking through the roof and into the building below.

I soon began to wonder, where had Turles gotten off to? Had he ran away or was he just biding his time until he could get a shot in on a bigger kill? He did seem like a kill stealer to me.

Sadly my lack of focus on my own fight soon lead to my opponent charging at me from the ground and clotheslining me right in the neck, taking the air from it. Then with a rough hand, he began to swing me about by the arm, slamming me to ground below us, back to his old position.

With barely any time to brace myself, I gathered ki to my hands and span back around to face him. His rather massive fist was soon to be oncoming to my face, so I smacked my two hands to gather forming a shield against him.

"Wednesday Wall!" A large green shield arose in front of me. WIngs thwacked into it with little regard. Thankfully, my shield held and I could finally get a better look at the damage I had inflicted earlier to him.

His upper armor was wrecked, there were only specks of its black material left on his body. Wings was also missing a large section of his right ear. There was a good amount of bruising on his arms too, no doubt from the majority of blasts I had sent at him with my Weekly Special.

I had hoped that this fight wouldn't end too quickly, this was no fun if I didn't get a good fight out of him. I would have to be careful though, as the difference between our powers will only grow bigger the longer this fight goes on, and I was at a disadvantage going in.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have very little to say other than I hope that you all enjoy it and that as always spelling and grammar mistakes that are spotted are always welcomed so that I could correct it.**

 **Next time on A Different Dish, will the Radical Raditz survive the brutal brawl against the weighty Wings?**

 **Will the Pumped up Peppa secrete a sweat against the Mediocre Medamatcha?**

 **Will the Baffling Bardock swiftly slat the Abominable Angila?**

 **And where is Turles in this?**

 **Find out next time on A Different Dish.**


	4. Ch4: Super Alien Monkey Team Hyper Go!

Peppa dropped down into a wreck of a building. Her form was that of a smooth operator, knowing their surroundings like it was a suit they were wearing. Her opponent was not so lucky; they landed head first into the concrete floor. The only thing that was stopping him from smashing his head open was his species' durability.

"Come on," Peppa gloated with a lazy smile adorned on her lips. "Ya gotta do better than that."

"That's it!" the goblin's back started to bubble over, hands and legs began to form out of this mess of flesh.

"Eww," She squirmed in her place. "That's gross, I'd wanted this to be fun." There was a whine to her voice that only people familiar with children would recognize. She wasn't finding this fun anymore. "I'll just end this."

Peppa charged at him with little fanfare, but she was soon taken back by the mini goblins that exploded from the original's back. They spiraled around in the air, creating far too many targets for the young Saiyan deal with at once.

"Juice her, boys!" He yelled, his hands raised so far up that one would think that he was about to do a dance. "I want her in the ground!" They enclosed what little space that was left around her. That was their mistake.

For every time one entered her range she would kick, she would weave and would punch them right out of the bat. Eventually, Peppa just leapt back from them. Now no longer counterattacking, she just began to effortlessly dodge all of the mini goblins' attempts at grabbing her.

Peppa's palms started to glow with an intense yellow light she started to wave them about in front of her. She looked not unlike a conductor orchestrating a music ensemble. Then, it exploded out as a massive wave, sweeping up mini and full-sized goblins alike in its death-by-heat. They hit the wall with a bang, then the yellow light started to focus on them with a zeal, zooming in and becoming a focused disc.

And finally, there was an explosion.

Massive smoke clouds were all that could be seen for a while, but Peppa wasn't one to rely solely on her sight, so when her scouter picked up her opponent below her, probably having dug underground, she flew up to the air and waited. Then she saw the hands pop up from the ground.

A spinning ki blast was thrown down at their position, exploding into yet another cloud. Peppa waited for just a second...and she threw a fist right behind her, smacking the original goblin-like creature that had sprung up from nowhere down to the floor with all the force of a gorilla.

With his hands opened up, he bounced off the ground and back to his feet. The goblin creature soon found himself overwhelmed as Peppa started back on him with a kick to his face, then followed up with a blow to his neck. He barely managed to catch her next fist with his forearm but sliding back from the attack all the same.

"This is taking too long," She whined once more, scrunching up her face into a frown. "You're boring me, stop being boring."

"You little shit, do you know who you're dealing with?"

It was at that precise moment that Turles came smashing through one of the still standing walls with a fist enveloped in purple energy. Bearing down on the goblin, his fist opened into a palm.

Then at the last second;

"Eat this!" he yelled out, the purple erupting out of his palm enveloping the foe, blasting him into a fiery death'. He looked down at the smoky remains, a smile on his face. That was quickly gone when a fist briefly encountered his chin, knocking him onto the floor and leaving him with blood pouring over his lips.

"You dumbo," Peppa let out in a huff, her arms soon crossing. "What are you doing taking my fights away from me."

"You were taking too long." Turles smirked up at her, wiping his lip on his forearm.

"Then you should've gone after him first."

Peppa huffed and launched herself out of the building, hoping that if she was lucky, then she should be able to catch sight of Raditz still fighting that winged dude. That would at least be exciting to watch, if only for the entertainment of seeing him eliminate a fighter that is of similar power level as Raditz.

This was something that she had been waiting for, a moment where she could see Raditz pushed to his limits in combat. In the fight against Brocco, she was sure that the long-haired Saiyan was holding back. There was no other reason for someone who had little trouble dealing with her in their sparing matches to have such issues with dealing with an old fart that wasn't suited for combat missions. Still, she was thankful that she no longer had to deal with that creep.

Now though, now she would see what this odd Saiyan was capable of. She would get to see how he would fight when his life was on the line. What was he willing to do, would he still be too soft, like he was in their spars, or would he be as vicious as Bardock was earlier. Willing to take cheap shots if it meant that his opponent couldn't overwhelm him.

Peppa was soon going to find out because Raditz and his opponent 'Wings' had just entered her sights.

They smashed into one another, their forearms striking together in a sound that captivated Peppa's mind. It reminded her of the sound that would accompany the arrival of massive ships on a world if you were nearby when they landed.

Their fists smashed into each other, left and right. Just one after another in an endless barrage of attacks, where 'Wings' had the reach, but Raditz had the speed. Their fight started to get closer to her with every blow they exchanged. Soon Peepa could feel the vibration that the two were emitting. She could only watch with wide eyes.

Raditz leapt back from a wide swing of Wings' fist, a finesse for combat that was rarely seen in the low-class warriors. He then pushed himself back into the fray with a knee to Wings that looked as if was on fire, a burning yellow flame surrounding it. This sent the larger fighter flying back from both the force and pain that the blow caused him.

Wings slammed through a building, his form though was still clearly visible to both Raditz and Peppa. This allowed Peppa to finally get in a real look at her friend. His armor was mainly intact, the only damage that she could make out was a broken shoulder guard. He was also breathing rather heavily and had a massive bruise under his right eye.

Raditz then started a move that Peppa had trouble recognizing, and that said something given how much she watched him during practice. He cupped his hands together by his side, a low blue light started to emit from his hands.

"KAAMEEEHAAMMEEE," he started chanting. Somehow, the young female Saiyan found the pose so enchanting. Especially with the way his hair just billowed behind like the capes that were found on royalty.

"HAAAAAAA!" Raditz threw his hands forward, blue energy rushing out from an equally blue sphere grasped within his hands. This massive wave slammed into the enemy. It was like a tsunami that would wipe out people that lived too close to the coast. Wings soon disappeared, like he was never there in the first place. A life snuffed out.

And Peppa found it amazing.

"Raditz, that was awesome!" she yelled jumping onto the arm of her friend, Peppa held on to it with all her strength. "Ya gotta show me that move, so do it again." She dragged him down to the street, smashing some kind of vehicle in the process of landing. Peppa started to mime the action.

"Hey!" yet another voice yelled in. The two looked down the street at the rather impressive number of troops. They were wearing white battle armor with little color except for a purple visor on their helmets. There were the mooks of the Slug clan. "This planet is now under the control of Lord Slug, surrender now or we will be forced to-"

"Yes," Peppa started to jump up and down. She turned to Raditz with a sparkle in her eye. "Okay, this time you can watch me kick some ass, and then you…" There was a pause as she searched Raditz form up and down. Peppa leaned on his slightly taller form, her eyes wide staring into his in the same way a puppy would. "You show me that technique."

"Ohhkay." Was Raditz's rather bemused reply.

With that Peppa turned around ready to face against the onslaught of about two dozen warriors. Ready to prove her power, her skill against these numbers. Peppa would be one to impress now, she was sure of it.

Then the white armored warriors just blew up. Meaty chunks being flung into the air.

"Jesus," Raditz exclaimed, his speech slipping back into his old curse vernacular. "That was impressive, did you just explode them with a stare?"

Peppa did not respond; she was just too shocked at the scene before. Realizing what happened, she looked up and found him. Turles, with his hand smoking.

"You...YOU'RE A SHORT TAIL!" Peppa rocketed up at the ashen Saiyan, only to be held back Raditz with by the back of her foot. He just barely brought her back down the ground, his arms trapping her in the greatest of techniques. The Full Nelson.

"Raditz, let me at him," She whined at him, her legs now dangling in the air. "He's a dirty kill stealer." The word was said as if it was a swear word.

"Oh," He let her out of his arm, which earned him a wide mouth smile from Peppa. This smile soon enough became a rather harsh grin as Peppa homed in on Turles's smirking position. Just when the two were about to exchange blows, one of the buildings nearby exploded, showering the area in the red glow of the explosion.

A whole building went up in flames.

"What a piece of trash," Bardock stepped out of the flames, his form that of a demon coming out of hell. He threw the battered, dead form of toga-wearing blue man onto the rough pavement. "You kids seem to have dealt with the other two."

"Bardock," Peppa hopped over to him and pouted. "Turles is a dirty short tail."

Bardock laughed at the expression from the young girl. Patting her on the head, then the father of one turned to his young son, a silent question was asked with just a look.

"Turles has been stealing all her kills," Raditz supplied, an amused vibe coming from him. "He's kind of an ass, so you might have a word with him about angering people stronger than him."

During this talk, Turles had landed on the ground next to them. He crossed his arms and was smirking at Peppa with a smug, satisfied expression. Bardock looked at the oldest child here, then at the youngest one.

"Okay, Peppa," He waited for a nod from the girl. "You get one hit, no low blows."

This drew a smile from the girl and a shocked expression from Turles. With barely a pause, Peppa lunged forward and socked Turles in the eye, though the one opposite to where his scouter was situated.

"Good hit," Raditz praised and gave her a thumbs up. "Got to have gotten a good mile there."

"Thanks, Raditz...you'll teach me that attack now?"

"Now is not the time for that!" Bardock barked suddenly. "Turn on your scouters! And Turles get off your ass!"

They all did so, and Peppa found herself shaking in fear. A single, shrouded figure appeared before them, and its power level was increasing rapidly. One hundred. Five hundred. One thousand. The numbers kept climbing and climbing, before coming to a halt at an unbelievable nine thousand, three hundred, and forty-nine.

He raised a finger and with a single twitch, the Saiyans' scouters shattered. Leaving them without means to see his without a literal demonstration.

"So Saiyans," his dark voice articulated, as he slowly walked down the steps. "You are the ones that I felt, I also see that you've bested my men." He smiled, his dark grin only accented the cold sending chills down the spines of the Saiyans. "I am Lord Slug and none of you will be making off this rock alive."

* * *

This wasn't a moment that I had thought would come so soon. I suppose after meeting Turles, I should have realized that other movie villains would be around, but I would never have thought that I would run into one before Kakarot was even born. This was really bad.

"Okay!" Dad yelled up, popping into his combat stance. "Spread out. If we can keep a good distance between us, he won't be able to take us out in one shot."

"I wouldn't be sure of that, Saiyan."

Slug was already between Dad and me. We jumped back away from him, in sequence a blast from each of us meet the figure of Slug. Sadly, the Namekian just swatted them away with little effort, the shots hitting the ground somewhere down the street.

"You Saiyans amuse me. You all rely on your eyes far too much."

Dad grabbed his right forearm with his left hand, then he did a twist motion. That arm soon became enveloped in a red flame. Jumping towards Slug with little abandon, Dad struck at him with this attack, the nearly disguised Namekian barely dodging the attack with the narrowest of margins. The two began to play some sort of game, where Dad was constantly going after him, but the strikes were dodged with simple movements, like jumping and ducking.

It was when Slug twirled around from one of Dad's blows that Peppa struck him with her own inflamed limb. His back ripped open and purple blood flew into the air, splashing onto her matching armor. Dad followed up that attack by catching him off guard due to the shock of being hit by managing to snag him right in the nose.

Slug flew through a frozen store window. The heat of the blows had transferred to him, misting the air through the contrast of temperature.

I could just make out the red glow of Slug's eyes from the shadows of the store. I threw myself into Peppa, knocking her to the ground and barely dodging the red beams myself. So I decided to respond to this attack with my typical method.

"Saturday Crush!" I yelled, flinging a concentrated blast of ki into the shop, blowing it up. And the block of buildings behind it. Leaving just the smoking husks of said buildings left.

"Snrk," Peppa snorted, catching my attention down below me. "'Saturday Crush?'" She laughed under her breath. "What next? Sunday Surprise? Or Pancake Tuesda-hahaha." She broke into laughter that was much louder. She then rolled out from under me. Setting up with little fanfare besides holding her stomach from said laughter.

After a moment of looking at my confused face, she must have felt pity for me. Holding out her hand I reached up and leveraged my weight on hers dragging myself up from the ground. She still had a massive smile on her face.

That was when a long green thing shot forward, snagging her in its grip and flinging her off into the distance. That fucking Slug.

With a roar, I soared into the fire and smoke, enraged and heedless of my Dad's warning against such an action. I allowed my anger to fuel my actions and it wasn't long until I entered close range with the Namekian.

His attempted thump was effortlessly dodged when I used my tail to wrap around his forearm and swing a kick to his face. He jumped back slightly to get some distance, but my rage made me faster than he was at the moment. With rapid-fire blows to his stomach, I lifted him off his feet and kicked him back once more.

Charging up a massive sphere above my head, I let it lose at this thing, with little regard to my own closeness to the blast radius. The resulting explosion rammed me back out to the streets that Dad and Turles were at. Skidding across the ground, Dad's leg caught up kicking me up to my feet.

"What were you thinking?" Dad started to shake me. I don't know why he thinks that I was thinking about anything other than destroying the target there? Perhaps I overreacted to Peppa being thrown away. "He is much too dangerous for you to take on alone."

That was when Peppa came back from her trip, nary a wound on her beside some building debris that got stuck in her hair. There was a slight edge to her grin that wasn't there before though, it looks like she didn't like that trick any more than I did.

"Where is that bastard?" she growled, causing Turles to step slightly away from her. "I'll rip his head off and feed it to the worms!" I found her threats to be more adorable than it was unsettling to hear.

"You see!" Dad clipped me lightly off the top of my head. The action just about stung but it wasn't a rough hit in any means. "You went mental for no reason."

That drew a stare from Peppa and a snicker from Turles. I looked away from the two, too embarrassed over my own actions. At least that last shot from me got rid of Lord Slug before he could really get going, I wouldn't have wanted to see what even the elderly Slug was capable of when going all out. Sadly that was when soft clapping was heard, and it came from the smoke and fire.

He exited the ruined, flaming building, his cloak had been discarded, as were the face mask and the gloves. That left his clear wrinkly Namekian features clear for all to see.

"Now that was unprecedented," His voice came out, it was no longer the smooth calm voice that we heard from him prior, but instead it was tainted with rage. "I never thought that I could be hurt so much. I'm frankly impressed with you Saiyans, but I'm done with you all."

Slug spread his legs and roared. The ground quaked at the power he displayed as I started to feel the raw power he was unleashing at the moment. Then he started to grow, becoming wider, becoming taller and then before we knew it...Lord Slug was about 40 to 50 meters high. So now, there was a giant Namekian and no moon in sight.

"His jaw is enormous!"

Looking at my only friend, I was glad Peppa was here with me. At least I would die feeling nostalgic about a parody about another battle maniac.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is part one of this amazing event, only one more chapter until this fight comes to the end.**

 **I would like to thank YDdraigGoch94 over on spacebattles and GriffonSpade on the same site for their hard work beta'ing this chapter for me. I really do appreciate the hard work.**


	5. Ch5: Slug's Toccata

Fear, the like of which I had never felt before, in either of my lives. With the way he towered over us, I was sure that this was how the innocent people slaughtered by Oozarus felt before they were crushed beneath the mighty beast.

"I'll just get rid of you fools," Slug stepped forward. The world around us shook with every step he made. This was a true monster. "I've only a handful of weaklings left, you saiyans have done too much damage to escape this rock with your lives."

His eyes started glowing. I felt frozen to this spot like time had started to slow down as the eye beams rushed out of him and towards us. As they did I could feel the heat come at me like lava out of a volcano, I could also feel someone smack me from behind, flinging me away from the blast radius.

"Get out of the way," Dad yelled, I could barely make out the forms of Peppa and Turles in each of his arms. I slammed my feet down to the ground, skidding across the asphalt and taking along large chunks of it in my wake.

That meant that I could see the damage that Slug had just created. The raw amount of destruction made my own attacks prior to this insignificant. A massive chasm was where a good third of the city behind was before, it was so deep that I could see no bottom to it.

"What!" Turles let out with an anguished howl, after having been dropped by Dad. "This isn't possible is it?"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him, gathering my thoughts. Do we need to use his massive size to our advantage somehow? If I remember right he shouldn't be any faster like that even if he is stronger, if so then we should be able to gang up on him as Oozaru. "Right then, I have a plan."

"Quick then!" Dad barked as we took proper cover through several buildings.

We stopped inside an old shattered one, making sure to duck down to the ground as to not get spotted by the giant. We waited a few seconds in there as the giant Slug passed by the building with his large feet. I let out a sigh of relief, now it was safe to talk.

"Okay, Dad you do that power ball move and-"

"What?" He interrupted me, his stare caused my heart to skip a beat. "Power ball move?"

"That move that can emit blutzwaves, you can do that right?" My voice went quieter with every word. This was bad.

"Wow," Peppa popped up over my shoulder, projecting her voice up and over mine. "That is an amazing technique, I gotta see it."

"That does sound like an amazing technique, but I've never heard of it before," Dad placed a hand on his chin, thinking. "I suppose it would be possible, I know enough about how moonlight works to replicate the effect," He shook his head. "That could take weeks of experimenting though."

"Okay," I yelped grabbing own hands, I rubbed and twisted them around. Sweat started to form on my brow, I wiped it with my right hand. "New plan, he has giant ears, that means he...hears...very well." I stopped for a second, turning my head to look around us. "He can hear everything I just said."

"That's correct," The booming voice of the elder namekian told us, my knees started to shake, this was bad as fuck. "This is the end for you. primates."

I heard a ki blast being flung off at me. It was already too late for me to react to it, as the heat washed over my back. For just a second, I watched as we as if, in slow motion, everyone started to rise in the air. Each of us having a shocked expression. Then the explosion finally happened.

* * *

Watching the carnage from far away were the Rygolians. Kota and Yaki, the two were staring at a computer screen watching the events unfold. They both had very different feelings about what was going down.

Kota had mixed feelings. On one hand, he knows that the Saiyans were only here to do the same thing that Slug was doing, wiping out his people, so either wiping out the other was fine in his book. On the other hand, three of these Saiyans were just children, still innocent with smiles and jokes, except that grey one. It was hard to sit back and do nothing when children were being killed.

Yaki had a slightly different perspective. He felt that the only suitable result of this was for the saiyans to come out on top. Yaki believed that intent without action was meaningless, and therefore whatever intention the saiyans had originally when coming here didn't matter. What did was if they could kill Slug.

That was when a loud beeping noise was heard in this room.

The two stared at the source of this noise. A large red blinking button next to a screen that read, 'Fire The Photonic Cannon'. They walked over to the controls, slowly making sure that neither one was faster but also that they never outpaced each other. Then they turned to look at the screen.

"One shot of this would surely kill that monster." It was Yaki that spoke up first.

"Would it?"

"What do you mean? The Photonic Cannon is the most powerful weapon our people ever created."

"Yes but surely if it was a threat then why hadn't they got rid of it?"

"So what, you think that it won't be effective against that creature?"

"Possibly," Kota tapped his horn thinking. What could they use the cannon on that would allow them to defeat this monster. Would targeting the ship, allow it. This creature was old, it was possible that destroying it would mean that it lacks the medical supplies needed to survive at that age, but that could take weeks, and Slug would be able to kill them in that time. Revenge is no good if they were dead.

"I have it, I know what we need to target," Yaki spoke up, his long limb slapping Kota out of his thoughts. Before Kota could retaliate though Yaki told him what he had thought up, and Kota did have to admit. His plan could work and if it did then they may have an in with the saiyans here.

* * *

I opened my eyes, sitting up from the ground and rolling to my feet. I ignored the severe aches that surfaced at any movements. Looking at myself I found that I was missing all my shoulder and leg guards. The only part of the armor that was left relatively untouched was the chest piece, with only rather long scratches left on it.

I looked over to find Peppa knocked out, besides her, Turles was nearby and in the same state. The two of them were looking about the same as I was. Dad was nowhere to be found, but I doubt that a blast that didn't kill us killed him.

Suddenly I felt a chill jump up my back. Then looking up, I found the cold stare of Lord Slug peering down on me. My heart skipped a beat. Oh man.

"You are still alive?" He raised a massive eyebrow down on me, Slug seemed to be amused by my survival. "And I can see that your two friends are as well."

"Well," I steadied my heart beat by closing my eyes and imagining a cool waterfall, calming down. "You know what they say about monkeys on a tree?" I asked him, making something up as I go along. I was also trying to be as upbeat as possible. Perhaps that would take him off guard.

"No, I don't think that I have heard that," Slug actually considered the simile I just made up, he glanced down with a thoughtful look to his feet. "What do they say about monkeys on a tree?" He seemed to have given up on thinking about it, but that was when I got an idea. Gathering energy to the back of my throat.

"They tend to go for the eyes," I told him, then my smile transformed into a snarl before I roared, blasting an energy wave out of my mouth and right into Slug's unguarded left eye. Without looking to see if the blow landed, I grabbed Peppa and Turles by their arms and flung them in one direction, while I flew off in another.

I turned around to catch a look at the giant, only to see that he was still distracted by that blast to the eye. That was when I looked to his giant eardrums once more. He was a namekian after all, he should be weak against whistling,

I slammed the brakes on my flight, turning to face him, pushed my lips together and blew. Nothing happened. I seem to have forgotten how to whistle. Well, I couldn't whistle in my last life either but I suppose this is what I get for not learning it now.

"I'm going to get you, you little brat." It seems that the namekian hadn't recovered from it yet. I could at least try to take advantage of this.

I landed down on a rooftop, bent my knees and cupped my hands to my side. I could feel the energy gather even before I started the chant. I closed my eyes. "KAA," I visualized my power, imagining it in its place. "MEEE," I forced it out, more and more of it until I could feel the power in my palms. "HAAA," I condensed it, forcing more power into the same amount of space without releasing it, this one needed to be much larger than the one I used earlier. "MEEE," Now I opened my eyes and brought my arms forward, ready to let it all go.

"HAAA!"

My Kamehameha wave erupted from my position, it was almost my size, and it filled up the area with an almost sky blue light as it homed in on Slug. With a mighty boom, it slammed into him, that was when I started to feel a push against the attack.

"YOU little," Slug started to walk towards me, brushing through the Kamehameha with scarce effort. "When I get my hands on you. You'll wish that I'd killed you." That was a worrying statement, better do something about it.

"HAA"

I threw more of my power into the wave, shoving the giant namekian back several paces and through a building. Together they made a mighty crunch. Sadly I could feel myself run out of power for this shot. I had not trained this technique enough to keep up a sustained beam like this.

"I have you now!" The left arm of Slug outstretched an extraordinary length. I flew into the sky, buzzing around the limb in an attempt to remain unsnared by its grip. This was not to be as I soon found his fingers around my torso. The next second went by and I was at Slug's face.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Oh, he was angry. I could feel that anger around my ribs as he squeezed tightly, not yet enough to hurt me but just the right amount for him to let me know that the pain is coming.

"Now, I know what you are thinking" I squeaked up, trying to squeeze out of his fingers. "Should I crush him? And the answer-"

"HEY GREEN BEAN!"

A blue beam struck Slug right in to temple, not powerful enough to force him to drop me, but strong enough to cause him to stumble.

"Let go of my son"

Oh thank god, that was Dad's voice screaming out at him. This attack and the yelling drew Slug's attention away from me. This gave me an idea. He would be expecting me to use a mouth beam again, so instead, I will take a page out of his book.

I tried to visualize how he seemed to do it in my mind, the way the beams would shoot out. Their color, the speed. I gathered the power to the fore, and let it rip. That was when things got odd, my eyes flashed a strobe of light out instead of the beams of ki that I was going for. Slug had been dazzled by this accidental technique, not really blinded, but enough confusion was created for a yellow ki blast to come flying into one of his unprotected eyes.

"MY EYE!" Slug screamed releasing me from his grip. "WHY DO THESE SAIYANS LOVE HITTING ME IN THE EYE?"

As I left his grasp but before I could start flying off myself, Peppa popped right down from above me. Lifting me by my armpits she flew me and her off towards Dad with little inactivity.

"Fancy seeing you here, Dish," She winked down at me. "Can't let ya out of sight, can I? Next thing I'll know, you'll take on Freeza in your underpants." Peppa giggled, dropping me roughly to the ground.

"Yeah, I'm the one that goes off against Freeza in their underwear," I rolled my eyes at her. Sometimes it felt like she thought that I was the battle maniac. Brushing off the debris from my shoulder, I turned around to ensure that I was facing Slug. "Okay," I needed to get this out there while I can. "He has big ears, it means they should be sensitive against certain sounds."

"Really?" She placed a hand on her chin. "What kind of sounds, farting? Burping?"

"What?" I had no idea why her head went in that direction. Why would farting hurt someone's ears? "No, whistling."

"Wow...that is dumb," Peppa licked her lips and narrowed her eyes. "You're not messing with me? Why haven't you done it then?"

"I...can't whistle."

"Oh, yeah that makes sense," The nonchalance of that sentence annoyed me. How does that make sense, I've not failed at anything in front her since I've met her? "You're not much of a singer either," She must have noticed my twitching eye because she went on. "You sing in the shower, it's pretty bad." That is embarrassing to find out at this moment.

"Right," I huffed, crossing my arms while doing so. I wanted to go back to getting crushed by Slug. "Let's get back to it." She nodded at me with a shit-eating grin.

It seemed that Dad was keeping his distance from the maniac giant. He kept flinging blasts at Slug's eyes, the namekian covering his eyes to ensure that he didn't get hit by there yet again, which allowed Dad to keep that distance. With a free arm, Slug stretched its length, swiping the limb across the ground, slashing through buildings like butter.

He grabbed Dad like he had done to me before, but before he started crushing him, Turles finally did something. Flying far above us all Turles blasted purple ki down at the giant's left ear. This didn't do much to him, but it did cause Slug to at least flinch.

I nodded at Peppa, trying to convey the message to start with the whistling. She did so, which meant that Slug had the reaction that I was hoping for, minus letting Dad go that is, by dropping to his knees in pain.

Then I commenced the next stage of my plan, I started to gather what power I had above my head. Shaping it, I concentrated hard on ensuring the energy was sharp. That there is a flow to it, this allowed me to create a crescent blade above the palm of my raised hand. It was bigger than I thought I was making it, but this will be a perfect size.

"October Slasher!"

A perfect green crescent blade soared through the air, striking right at the giant hand that was holding Dad. It just slit through Slug's wrist like a hot knife through butter, separating his hand from the rest of his arm. Dad flopped out the now feeble grip of the hand that was holding him. He then charged a ki blast in his head and blasted Slug back. Hitting the super namekian right in the eye.

"EHHA, MY EYE!"

Well, we certainly know how to target a weak point on someone, but sadly as Peppa was taking a deep breath to start whistling once more, it seemed that this time it seemed that the elder namekian was going to just work through the pain. He roared, throwing his arms out and sending a blast of energy that expanded like a dome.

I blasted a hole into the ground, throwing myself and Peppa into it. Slug's attack just about passed over us harmlessly, singeing the edges of my hair left in the air.

"That was close," Peppa darted her head out of our little hole. "Damn this geezer is tough," She looked back down at me. "Well, we're a bit young to end up here, let's get back to it." Her lips started their motion and before I knew she had got back to whistling a merry tone.

Not one to be left behind, I jumped out of the pit after her like a rabbit going for a carrot.

What I found back above didn't really surprise me. Slug had already used his namekian regenerative powers to regrow his hand, the old one was still limp on the ground. Our enemy was screaming in pain while also waving about a hand to ward off Dad and Turles, who were buzzing about him like flies around a good meal.

I quickly joined the duo in the sky, raining down dozens of ki blasts at the screaming green giant. Soon Turles descended down below, no doubt heading towards Peppa so that he can take a break for a moment. That left just me and Dad at the job, this momentum was sadly ruined.

Turles had not gone down there to rest for a moment, but instead to inquire to why Peppa was on the ground just whistling, while he did all the work. This moment was of her not whistling did end too well for us up here. Slug's good eye flashed, sending a ki bolt out at both of us.

I held my hand out in front of me, the bolt running into said hands, ramming me onto the ground once more. I forced it up with a shove, sending the thing careening off into the distance, exploding harmlessly off in the distance.

I looked back over to where Peppa and Turles were, finding that Turles was still arguing with her about how much she was contributing to this mission. He was a massive problem in this mission, I had been willing to give him a certain amount of leeway until now. I would've let him talk smack talk all he wanted if he hadn't endangered our lives, but he had now.

But before I could make any movements towards commenting a plan, a massive cannon exploded out of a pit far from us. Only the object's enormous size allowed me to see that it was some sort of cannon. That was when a voice could be heard over loudspeakers.

"YOU MONSTER!" It was Kota...or Yaki. Honestly, I couldn't tell the difference between their faces, nevermind their voices. "DIE MONSTER YOU DON'T BELONG IN THIS WORLD!"

With that said the cannon turned slightly, aiming in the general direction of the giant namekian. Slug's face was hilarious, but as the cannon lit up, so did his hand. Then like a western, the two fired their shots.

The cannon extraordinary beam raced across the sky like a comet, while the sphere that Slug sent reminded me of a missile. They narrowly passed each other by, Slug's attack smacking through the cannon like it was paper, but the cannon's continuing passed the giant.

"Oh, come on," I whined, kicking a rock towards Slug while doing so. "He's fifty meters tall, how could you miss him?"

That was when I saw that the cannon's beam had hit the something far above in the sky. There was a massive explosion, accompanied by the massive clouds above being split open. Revealing the night sky to us for the first time since arriving at this world. That was when I saw it.

The Full Moon.

The world became blurry, the ground softer, and the buildings smaller. I could feel my nose start to bend, to expand and my mouth became wider. My chest soon inflated like a balloon, I felt like I was going to explode from all these changes. Then the thing next I know, the world became red.

* * *

Slug couldn't remember the last time he was forced to exert himself so much. These saiyans were far too wily for his liking, dodging and escaping every attempt at killing them. It had gone beyond annoying, if he didn't want this world so much, he would have just left it and destroyed the whole lot from above.

But no.

He had to fight them in person, to send a message to his remaining men that he was invincible, even in his old age. Now, he was struck in a brawl with four very angry Oozaru. Usually, this wouldn't be too much of an issue, even with the increase to their battle power the Oozaru transformation meant that they were dumb. That allowed him to overcome even the adult's newfound advantage of raw power over him.

Sadly, in his old age, he had begun to lose much of his stamina for combat. He just couldn't keep up this level of power for long periods anymore. That meant he had to finish this fight soon. Otherwise, the transformed saiyans were going to overwhelm him.

The one in green armor attacked him first, its red armbands marking the creature as unique. Slug could feel that this one was the strongest. Coming in with speed that contrasted with its size, a left hook caught the namekian off guard, he tumbled to the ground and through a building.

Sitting against the building behind the prior one like it was a chair. Slug managed to block the next strike from this Oozaru in this position but was unprepared for a second Oozaru that leaped for him from behind his back. The green giant now propelled onward, collapsing face down onto the ground, the Oozaru this time was the one wearing brown armor.

It battered him with its fists, whacking him on the back of the head several times. Each blow feeling like a small nuke to Slug's head. He rolled over, knocking the beast from his back, and flipping back to his feet.

Then once up, he hurled both attackers away with a massive push of ki.

That was when a grey-armored one slammed down on him with a double fist hammer punch, but Slug caught this one with a single hand. This Oozaru was far weaker than the other two were. Just when he was about to retaliate against this one, a beam came flying out of the brown one's mouth striking him away,

"I'm through with you monkeys!" The namekian screamed, his front facing these monsters. "Just die already." He charged a large ball of energy above his head, but just as he was about to throw it, half a building flew right into it, engulfing the tyrant within his own explosive ki.

The thrower was another Oozaru, this one wearing purple armor.

When the smoke of the explosion finally cleared, Slug had already blasted out a beam. It went right through the shoulder of the strongest Oozaru. It crumpled to the ground, roaring in pain like the animal it appeared to be.

The other apes barreled into the green man, snarling and attempting bite at his arms. With a sweeping kick Slug backed up away from them, but the brown one wouldn't let a kick stop them. With a strength that it hadn't the last time they came to blows, it dug its fingers into the skin of Slug's arm.

Slug was lifted clear by the arm and banged down painfully into the ground. Indented it with all the weight that two of them was bringing to bear. The namekian found himself being pounded once more by the fists of this great ape. This led his sight to a reflection of the moon on a nearby window.

"FUCK YOU APES!" Slug yelled, forcing his attacker off him, but only to discover that the other two apes that were still standing started to rain down on him a barrage of ki blasts from their mouths. It all rammed into him, crashing his frame right back into the terrain.

The green giant rolled to his feet, uppercutting the grey one and causing him to fly into the brown one. The two of them fell like rocks, cutting through few buildings with a savage snap.

The brown one stood again, but this time the purple one came along with him whacking Slug down with their ape fists. Attacking in a cadence that was not unlike a dance, each blow seemed to follow a pattern that the elder namekian was just about able to make out.

Slug absorbed the damage as much as he could before shooting out beams from his eyes, burning a hole through the purple one's left leg. He then arose from the ground, grabbing the other Oozaru's fist with one hand and his chest armor with the second.

He flung it with a judo throw into the last remaining Oozaru, knocking them to the earth with a massive boom. Slug took this chance to finally commence his plan. He gathered power to his hand, particles of light being emitted slowly assembling in the center until it developed into a beam that was shot into the sky.

The Moon was no more.

Slug grinned at the rapidly shrinking brown-armored one. The two shared a glare between themselves. That was when the elder noticed that he had begun to shrink. Destroying the moon had taken a great deal of energy; he would have to return to normal size if he wanted to have the power to eliminate the last two.

* * *

This time, I was waking up with even more pains than the last. This was starting to get ridiculous. At this stage the next time I wake up from a nap I'll have lost limbs. I grappled onto a nearby wall, my fingers digging through the concrete that it was made from. Hopefully, our Oozaru rampage managed to take out that old fucker.

"Frankly, if you saiyans didn't frustrate me so much, I'd offer you all a job."

I turned my head, my limbs feeling like jelly as I struggled to stand on my own and put up my guard. Slug stood right in front of me; his clothes were ripped and he was breathing so heavy that I was sure that the guy would fall over at a stiff breeze.

"You got to work on your game old man," I taunted him, seeing some movement from the corner of my eye. Better keep his attention on me. "You ain't killing nobody with your old ass game."

"Oh, that won't work on me, boy," Slug shrugged, with a smile on his face that reminded me of a large wolf. "I'm already enraged so much that I am going to eat your spleen. I can't get any angrier."

That was when he raised his arm up, a green ball expanding from the center of his hand. I copied his motion, a purple sphere mirrored his own. That was when a ring of energy hurled into Slug's chest from above, crashing him into a building. I took my chance slung my attack after him. The resulting explosion shook the ground and threw the Namekian back.

"That was a good shot," I took a deep breath after saying that. Given that compliment almost felt like it hurt, but I wasn't one to not give praise where it was earned. "Turles"

"Thank you, it takes real talent to pick your targets like me." His bruised arm slapped his chest, Turles then yelped from the pain that hitting his hurt body like that. You know for the little shit he was, Turles wasn't too bad of a guy. Well, if you were a saiyan anyway.

"Le-" I was interrupted by a dark green beam being shot at me. Barely jumping out of the way, I scraped across the ground, dragging jagged glass into my exposed legs. "Fuck," I pulled the glass out with little care, leaving blood trailing down off the wound. "Let's get him!"

Turles threw a blast that Slug just waved away with little care. Turles quickly shoved me back to my feet, the two of us roared, running up to the Namekian swinging our fist right into his jaw. We scrambled around each other, and I went in for a low kick, while Turles went high with a beam above Slug, forcing him to stay on the ground into my waiting attack.

Turles followed that with a double hammer fist. Slug caught the attack with little trouble, but he left himself open to my next attack. I swung around him, my knee being covered flaming ki and heading for the small of his back.

He threw my counterpart into me, causing to two us to fly into yet another abandoned building. This time, some sort of clothing store.

"You know," Turles said, spitting out a wad of blood, its red color splashing onto our boots. "Now would be a good time for you to use that cutting move again."

Oh, yeah. I can do that. Well, better not say that out loud, don't want to give him any ammunition to use against me. So I just went to work at gathering my energy for my attack. It was going to be a lot weaker than my first one.

"Ok," I nodded at him while making the pose for the attack. "While I do this, you have to distract him, and given how badly he was kicking my ass...oh, you'll be ok."

He gave me a really cross look as Slug entered the broken-up store with slow swagger. A grin was on his purple-bloodied lips as his feet crunched the glass of the window under his feet. Turles flew out at him with reckless abandon, nary any thought put into defense.

Well, somehow this seemed to work for him, as all Slug was doing was dodging the attacks with minute movements. This gave me all the time that I needed though, with a hand above my head I threw my energy blade attack right for Slug's head shouting:

"OCTOBER SLASHER!"

Turles dropped to the ground, my move sailing over him like light over the horizon. As for Slug, he leaped back out of the store, though not out of the way of my attack. That was when he held up a single hand towards the attack and did something shocking.

"Haha, going for the same attack twice," He let the attack come really close to him, and then stretched out a hand behind it. The hand grasped the ki blade and squeezed it, causing all the energy to disappear. "No move works more than once against Slug." He ended his maniac speech with a laugh.

"KAA," Was the next sound that I heard rumbling throughout the streets. "MEE," It's soft feminine sound signaling who it was. "HAAA," Honestly this might be the most impressive thing I've ever seen. "MEEE," I ran out into the streets, just in time to see the blue glow in the sky. "HAAA." The blue came tumbling down in a huge surge closing on top of the now yelling Namekian.

The incoming boom created a large dust cloud that stayed up long enough for Peppa to slink on down to the ground next to me. With a grin on her lips and a limp in her step, she wandered up to me with delight on her face.

"Hey," Peppa popped her head over my shoulder at the gawking Turles. "My kill!" She yelled out, striking up a certain finger at him. I had taught her well. She hopped back from me for a second, floating above in the air.

"What do you think," She twirled around. "Dish, was that epic?" The smile on her face caused one to appear on mine.

"Ye-" I was once more interrupted. Except for this time, it was not a voice or a sound, but a fist that pummelled me across the face. Slamming me to ground, busting my head hard enough that the world spun.

"I HAVE HAD IT," Slug screamed at the top of his lungs. "First this piece of shit dies, then the rest of you."

I could barely make the scream of Peppa as she was punched into Turles, sending the two of them hurling back through the store I had just been with the latter. Then Slug's boot found itself crunching down on my shoulder, a crackling noise soon followed it. This was the worst pain that I had felt during this life so far as he began to grind the heel of his boot further into the injury.

"HEY, SNAIL FOR BRAINS," Dad's here, he would stop this pain. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"

I watched from the ground as Dad's bloody fist rammed into the center of Slug's forehead. The Namekian was soon hit again, this time a right kick to the face, launching him into the air. The fight was brought up there with Slug, and a dazzling amount of limbs went flying between the two of them.

The resulting action went much too fast for me to keep up with. One moment they were at one point, the next another. For a single second, I saw them met in mid-air, their fists bumping together so hard that I could feel a shockwave. Then Dad hit the ground once more, nursing a hole in his shoulder. I wonder when he got that?

"A man of your talent, they don't come along very often," Slug descended to the ground, breathing heavily but still in a much better condition that either myself or Dad. "Its a shame to have to kill such talent."

The smug in his voice made me want to stand up and sock him right in his enormous jaw, even though I still couldn't find the power to.

"Let me guess," Dad chuckled, wiping his mouth with his armbands. "This is where you offer me a job?"

"Oh, it's just a shame that I'll have to kill you."

With that out of the way, the two reentered combat against each other. The first round was a draw, they had lodged a fist in each other jaw. The next shot was when by my Dad, who had caught the next blow under his armpit and headbutted Slug in retaliation. Slug got a comeback when he used two of his fingers to cut into the hole in Dad's shoulder.

Dad screamed as he poked Slug right in the eye.

"MY FUCKING EYE, WHAT IS WITH YOU SAIYANS AND HITTING ME IN THE EYE"

That was the moment that Turles stood out from the store with a bloody gash going down the side of his face. Then he started to whistle, a sound that brought a smile to my lips, but only pain for the elderly super Namekian. Once more, this caused him to be distracted when Dad's right fist became enflamed in red ki and stabbed through Slug's chest.

"Damn you," With hands over his ears, Slug's eyes glowed and the beams shoot into Dad's legs. Dropping him to the ground in pain. "If I'm going, I'll at least take you with me."

At this moment I stood up, taking all my remaining energy and gathered it in the palm of my hand and before Slug could deal a final blow, I chucked it right at the bastard. It battered him right back to a wall, shattering the wall, but not knocking him to the ground. I did fall back to the ground.

"With this!" Dad grunted, now he himself sitting up from the ground with a blue sphere surrounding his hand. "I end this!" He threw the spinning ball of ki at the still grasping monster, striking him in the chest and hurtling into the sky.

A beautiful blue explosion rang out up there, highlighting the color of the world in the death of Lord Slug.

Turles dragged the still form of Dad over to my own still form. After that, Turles collapsed down next to us, joining Dad and me in our deep breaths. It was over finally, we had defeated Lord Slug with a great amount of time, effort, teamwork and most importantly, whistling.

"Guys!" Peppa's voice came out of the store from earlier. "I need some help, can't pick myself up!"

The three of us out here shared a look. At this moment I came to complete agreement with Turles for the first time in my life. We started to laugh at how true the statement was for all of us. This might be a long trip back to the pods.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This is the longest fight scene that I have ever written, and I hope that it was good. Or at least not anti-climatic.**

 **Now next we get to see the direct consequences this fight will have, then the indirect ones.**


	6. Ch6: That was quick?

_Disclaimer: In case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you._

* * *

"Hello!" A happy green face spoke up.

I wasn't expecting to wake like this. I expected either my Dad's stern face or Peppa who liked to wake me up by pulling on my hair. What I did not expect was the rather ugly face of a Rygolian. Honestly, it was the horn that gave me the most concern, I'm kind of worried that they would stab me with it accidentally.

"Hey," Was my eventual response. I was a man of few words at times. "Where am I?"

"Oh," The alien looked embarrassed. "I and Kota found the whole lot of you folks passed out on the street after defeating Slug," Yaki revealed while pointing at my new arm sling. That forced me to notice all the other bandages around my body. "We took you guys in."

"That was after you took over Slug's ship," Turles protruded around my the edge of my vision. He looked closer to a mummy than he did a saiyan warrior right now. "That's where we are, by the way, the ship's medical bay." While I think its a decent looking place, much better looking than its previous owner.

"Yes," Yaki seemed embarrassed by what he said next, I think? His skinned going slightly purple like this could be him being angry. "Well, we have need of such a vessel."

"Planning on moving?" Turles stared right into Yaki's eyes. I think that he might be into him, not a relationship I see going anywhere. "You better, the Trade Organisation have set their eyes on this world and there nothing anyone can do about it."

"Can't you-" Before he could finish that sentence the two of broke out in laughter. Which lead to me holding my side in pain.

"Don't be absurd, even if we decided to stay and protect you, that would be not enough once Freeza takes notice," I explained in a manner that I was told later was condescending. "Then it takes one call to the Ginyu Squad and its all over for all of us."

"I see," Yaki nodded, slightly dejected at the news. "I suppose it was just too much to hope for," Then it seemed as if he cheered up as a happier thought entered his head. "Then it must be good fortune that we took over this ship then." That it was.

"Where are the others?" I turned to Turles.

"Well, Bardock is out talking to one of Slug's scientist that has defected, and besides a hole in his shoulder he should be fine until we get to proper healing tanks."

"And Pe-"

"BOOO!"

I leaped from my bed in a wild panic, clinging onto an oddly shaped ceiling fan. I spun along with it, each rotation adding to my anger at the one giggling down below me. Peppa was laying down on my bed now, a cast on her leg and bandaged all over. She was going to get it for this act.

"When I get down from here!"

Before I could make my way down to her, she flew out of the room continuing her laughing as if I wasn't dead on her heels. Going out into the corridor, I took some time to take in the foreboding decor; Slug did pretty well for himself in picking it, matched the whole faux-Lord Zedd style he was going on.

Turning around a corner I found that Dad was waiting for me, with a still giggling Peppa held over his good shoulder coal bag style. He also had his own sling around his other arm, accompanied with a greater deal of bandages than my own.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, looking down at me with amusement. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Maybe," Peppa spoke up, trying her best to be nonchalant about it. "What was your talk with the eggheads about?"

"This and that," Dad waved his hand. "Just getting their opinion on something, but also... we kind of accidentally... destroyed our own space pods," Dad scratched that back of his head, chuckling merrily as he did so. "We'll be taking a smaller ship that is in this one's hanger, it just might be a tight squeeze."

With that we walked towards another part of the ship, Turles soon coming out of nowhere to follow us. The part we ended up in was some kind of mix of a command room and a throne room. Once more I would really like to complement Slug's decor, if I get a massive ship I'll have to find his decorator, I'd probably pay him better.

"Welcome," A new Rygolian stepped up to us. At least I think he was new to me. "I'm Surume," That was not the most imaginative of names. What was with this race, were they all just named after squids? "And I am happy to meet the ones responsible for killing that monster Slug."

"That was easy," I boasted, smacking my chest with my good arm. "I could take on a thousand Slugs." That got me a mild slap from Dad. I looked over at him with surprise.

"Don't jinx us," He warned me, waggling a finger up to the ceiling. "We don't want to taunt the universe, a friend of mine started to talk like that before, after a week he disappeared," A shake the head followed that. "Poor Kabocha."

"Ehh, anyway," Surume spoke up once more, it seemed like he was more confused by my Dad than Turles. "On behalf of the Rygolian Remnant Government, I would like to thank you for your accidental help in acquiring this ship." Well, at least he was honest.

"That's fine," I intruded before any else could. Turles, for an example, looked like he was about to have a stroke for some reason, he might be too attracted to these guys. I don't judge, it just gets uncomfortable to see someone get this excited at such a young age.

"We're only here for the planet, keep the damn terraforming ship to give yourselves a new home if you want," Dad took the conversation from me, possibly before I said something to lose us the smaller ship. "Just give us that ship you promised, and leave this world yourselves, and we'll be on our way."

"Otherwise things could get bloody." Turles spoke up, raising a fist in an attempt of intimidation that just flew right over their heads.

"Of course, men release the docking mechanisms on the ships in the hanger bay," He gave us a smile as one of his men started to press some keys on a computer. "You'll have your pick of any vessel."

"Good, then we will be on our way after we take a pick of supplies from the ship's pantry." With this short talk over Dad took Turles and Peppa out of the room, leaving to catch later. I wanted to ask something first.

"Hey, Surume," I walked over to him, whispering by his head. "I'll like to ask a favor of you... if that isn't too big of a deal?"

"Oh, what is it? I can't decide without knowing what it is."

"It's just that... one day I'll need your help with something big," I didn't really want to go into much detail, not when idle talk could lead to bad things. "I want a planet terraformed for me. I was hoping that once you understand this thingy better, I can ask for that help." I couldn't be too hopeful for this. After all, I had come here to kill everyone in this room. Can't expect much more generosity than what we got already.

"Of course," Surume agreed, perhaps my manners paid off. "If we're not too busy that is, terraforming a new world may take years."

"I understand."

And I really did, this was a process that most races in the galaxy don't even care to research or can't wrap their heads around the mechanics of it. That is why the Planet Trade Organisation is so profitable.

I caught up with others with little fanfare as we entered the dock. It seemed that they had raided the pantry with lightning speed. Dad had forced the other two, and now me, to carry the supplies as he held four pieces of cloth in the hand of his good arm.

"What's that for?" I asked him, giving him what I hoped was a sweet look. It was a soft spot for him, as Mom proves.

"Just something that I want to use for sparring," He replied mysteriously. Dad looked at me for a moment "We just need the right ship... there!"

That was when I saw a rather familiar ship. It was slightly bigger than I imagined it, but it looked like I thought it would in real life besides that. I did wonder though, how long will that ship take to get us home? I didn't remember it being that fast of a ship.

"That is just the right size," Dad eyed the ship up and down as if was weighing its worth. "We'll have to take turns sparring, but that's fine for this kind of training."

"What kind of training?" Peppa left her items down on the ship's ramp, with both me and Turles repeating the action. "Isn't that kind of dangerous to do stuff like that, when we're like this?" That was a good question, why didn't I think of that?

"Not with stuff that we'll be doing"

I didn't like that smile too much. It usually ended with bruising, and I have had more than enough of that to last me a lifetime.

"Hey, Bardock?" Peppa has snuck up behind Dad. "I was thinking," A dangerous thing, given the last time I heard her say that, she sprained her ankle and killed five pigs. "About what those Octopuses were saying about their kids," I do not like where this was going. "How are babies born?" And I am leaving, walking right into the ship to hide before Dad notices me leaving.

"Ask Raditz." He says catching me by my good shoulder and turning me around. Way to throw me under the bus, Dad. How does he even know that I know that, I haven't even had the talk yet.

"Well, Peppa… the thing is... babies come from... what in the world is that thing over there?" The stare she gave me told me what she thought of that ploy. "Ok, then it goes like this…"

[One Month and Three Weeks Later On Planet Vegeta]

It seemed like just yesterday, that they were home. That there was screaming and a laughter of the children she cared for. It seemed like it was just yesterday that she found Raditz chasing up a storm when Peppa had managed to nick the last meal. They both brought life to her house that she hadn't been aware that she was missing before.

Now she was coming home from her time in the meat factory. Alone. Sounds of children didn't happen at home right now. It wasn't like this with Bardock; she missed him, but she had gotten used to him not being home. Raditz was just a little boy, he still had nightmares.

Peppa had been a really great addition to the dynamic. She had been worried that her boy wouldn't make any friends; he was so awkward around other kids. Gine was sure that it was because he had trouble connecting with their less focused attitudes about life. Peppa wasn't too different from the other kids, but she seemed to love messing with Raditz in such a benign way; it really helped to bring him out of his shell.

She was starting to get worried about them, though. Gine had thought that being with Bardock would have meant quick success, but she hadn't even got so much as a call. The technicians had told her that they had lost the transmission soon after the team landed on the planet.

It was a troubling situation. One that she had hoped never to be in. What if they never came back? She wasn't sure what she would do all by herself. The old team would help her out, but that just wasn't the same as her family. That was when her scouter started to beep.

Picking the device up gently, the mother of Raditz placed it her ear. She clicked the answer button.

"They are?" Her voice went up several octaves. If hope was what power levels were measured by, she would now outmatch Freeza himself hundreds of times over. "I'll be right there!"

Suddenly Gine blasted out of her home. She was heading for the spaceport, where all the ships were launched and where they landed. Now was also the place that the rest of their family were landing down at.

Oh, when she got her hands on them, she would give them a piece of her mind. Scaring her like that, they had some nerve. Just see how they like it once they came home when they find that they had to cook their own meals for a month.

She was coming over to the port now, moving so fast that saiyans who were walking on the same pathway were blown over. Many started in awe at the woman, no one had ever seen her move so fast, but some denied what they saw, claiming that it was only a trick of the light.

Gine had arrived just in time to see a strange-looking ship land. It had a slightly different shape to it than the other ships she had seen in her life. It had several odd protrusions on it, together with the ship's oblong shape, gave it an appearance closer to a watermelon with spikes on than a ship.

It was the largest ship on the dock right now, maybe even larger than the ship that Lord Freeza could usually be seen in during his trips to Planet Vegeta. It was certainly large enough to carry a good number of people. That was when the ship opened up its ramp.

Bardock walked down the ramp, a smile on his face at the sight of her. That was when she noticed... the broken armor, the bruises darted around his body, he must be in so much pain. Bardock looked to her as she started running, his arms wide open and a smile on his lips.

She ran right past him, knocking him roughly to the ground with a hard crunch sound.

"Oh, my baby," Gine picked up Raditz, crushing him in a hug with all the force of a Mother's love. "Tell your Mom where it hurts." She swung him around like he was a small doll.

"Momm," Raditz whined, limply struggling against her grip as the saiyans surrounding them snickered and whispered. "I'm fine now, you're embarrassing me." She almost let go of him, until she focused on a single word.

"Now, you're fine now," Gine frowned, glaring at the now uncomfortable Bardock. "That means that you weren't earlier," She picked the boy up above her head. Getting a much better glaring position at her partner. "Bardock how could you let our little boy get so hurt?"

"What? I didn't let it happen," The man denied, shaking his head in distress. "I'm wasn't just standing around. It was a massive fight, the guy was stronger than me!"

That got the people around them talking. That mission they went on was meant to be a low-level one. One that was supposed to be done by children. How was there someone stronger than Bardock? He was the toughest of the low-class saiyans. Only those of higher class could defeat him in combat.

It was when Gine finally let go of Raditz that a certain voice was heard. A certain royal voice.

"Is that so," Everyone suddenly turned, finding a saiyan with a red cape and a royal symbol on his chest plate. "That is a surprising fact to learn. How worrying that you faced such a foe," The man twirled his mustache in one hand. "If I knew of such a thing, I would have sent a Mid-Class Warrior with you."

Everyone kneeled, except for Raditz, but luckily Gine was there to pull him down with only a minor grumble from the young boy. It seemed that a larger ship being brought to the docks had alerted some people, and King Vegeta had decided to investigate this personally, bringing his guards with him.

"My King," Bardock spoke up, his tone polite without being subservient. "It all worked out. You see, your highness, together we were able to overpower him."

"Truly," King Vegeta rose a single brow. "It seems though it was not without injury, let us just check," He clicked a button on his red scouter, turning the device on. "To see if your injuries have affected your…" The King's face turned into one of surprise. "What? The boy's power level is... 4,000!"

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Gine was quickly shushed by Bardock. Now was not the time for such merriment.

The crowd got to whispering again, this time much louder. There were several times when someone could be heard calling the boy a prodigy. Some wondering if Raditz was now stronger than the King when he was that age? Was he stronger than the current Prince? Such strength at a young age was only heard of in the Royal Family.

Eventually, a guard gently tapped the King's shoulder. This act was rewarded with a small smile from the King and allowed him to overcome his own shock at such a power.

"That is an impressive number young boy," King Vegeta smiled thinly, looking like he had swallowed something sour. "Almost as strong as your father," That was when the scouter beeped once more, reading another power. "That is weird…" The King's eyes dilated in shock, this time his mouth dropped in shock. "Bardock's power level is over 11,000!"

This time, it wasn't the sound of whispers that came from the crowd, but silence. No one knew what to say about a saiyan that was now in spitting distance of the King's own power. No one understood what this could mean for their world.

One of the King's nearest guards, who had been eating an apple, started to choke on his food from the hysteria of the news. The one next to him being forced to a familiar maneuver that earthlings would have called the Heimlich. Ultimately, the food ended up being spat out onto the King's foot, who had luckily not recovered from his own shock and therefore not capable of dealing out punishment.

But Gine didn't really care for any of that. She was only happy that her family was whole for the first time in months. King Vegeta on the other hand though, he started to get some ideas about what this could mean. What a new power like this meant for their people, what it meant for a low class to jump all the way to this power. This first to become an Elite caliber fighter.

And he didn't like where these thoughts brought him. Something would have to be done about this, something that wasn't too overt.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here we start on something and that is not the end of the talk about the mission. King Vegeta will want to debrief them later, I'm not sure that I will include that scene, giving that it's mostly them telling him what you already know. I don't think people what to see that you may see the aftermath of the debriefing though, that will happen.**

 **On several things that the crowd were whispering, well, they're just whispers. Don't take them as fact. Of** course **this mission was abit of wash, besides killing Lord Slug, the planet will take decades if not centures to recover from the enviromental damage. So there's that.**

 **Also, I would like to thank all the people who have decided to follow this story. Its a great help for my motivation to write and Improve.**

 **Please leave a review. Give me your thoughts, I would be happy to hear them.**


	7. Ch7:Day 1

We had found ourselves in a room in the palace, a place that the King did some of his business in. I had thought that it would have been the throne room, but I suppose not every matter needed that level of pizzazz.

I knew that Peppa had thought that this debrief would be boring, but I hadn't thought she would fall asleep standing up during it. The only thing I could think to do was to hide her face from the side and hope that King Vegeta didn't notice that she was asleep.

"Well, with the planet in the state you described... is that girl asleep?" His Royal Highness's voice seemed to wake her back up. Peppa quickly shook her head denying the claim. The King looked at her for a few seconds before moving on, deciding to not highlight the issue.

"Anyways, I was going to say that while the planet's value has decreased, your defeat of Slug on the other hand," The King waved a hand up, as if he was weighing something. "That will give us a bounty much higher than what Rygol would have originally."

"I'm glad it worked out, your highness," Dad spoke to him in the politest tones I've ever heard from him, but there was something odd about the way he was looking at him. As if he was a lion, sizing him up as a rival. "But we're in need of some rest, I've almost recovered from this wound, and the boy's mother is impatient."

"Is that so," Vegeta, King edition, stroked his facial hair. He seemed to love doing that, I wondered how a mustache would feel on my face. "I suppose that I've gotten all that I need from you, begone with you!" Wow, he got rude fast, no wonder that… Freeza… blows… up… the planet.

Fuck!

OK, this isn't a horrible thing. I've just forgotten that everyone I know will soon die. Not a thing I have to worry about. Oh god, damn it. This is fine. I have years to think of a plan. Kakarot isn't even born yet, so I have nothing to worry about. Not sure how I had forgotten it.

If I nudge Dad the right way, he should be able to take on Freeza pretty soon. If Kakarot could go from over 8K to 3 million, then Dad can go from an 11k to Super Saiyan. It can't be that hard, we just need a gravity chamber. And since Kakarot won't be born for a while, a far longer time than it took him to go from Earth to Namek, Dad should be able to do it.

Sadly what happened next, was the result of Peppa pushing my still self out the door. As I had been unmoving from the shock of the impending doom of my homeworld. That was when I bumped into another kid, knocking the two of us to the floor with a light thud.

"How dare you!" The boy yelled at me, the two of us having quickly stood up without issue. "Don't you know who I am? You Low-Class scum!" Well, little Veggie here was as elitist as one would expect. He was a bit smaller than I was, dressed in similar armor and cape attire to his father the King, scowling at me. I knew how to play this.

"I don't know? Are you the royal footstool? You're certainly short enough," Nailed it, got to keep this guy off guard with insults. Can't show him any weakness. That has always worked out well for me.

"You have five seconds," He raised a finger at me, ki gathering to its tip. If that was the usual level of power from him, then I should be fine. "To get down on your knees and beg for your life." I don't know, he can't be tougher than Slug was.

"And you have 3 seconds to apologize for walking into me." Even if Mini-Vegeta here was stronger than me. I got to have an advantage in skill on him, no way an Elite like him would be training like I do. But in either case, I mirrored his pose.

Ki blasted forward from the two us. Neatly compressed beams slammed into each other. Within that time frame, Vegeta came at me in an amazing burst of speed… that would have got me before Slug, but now I neatly sidestepped him with a twirling kick to his back.

Now we had swapped places. The scowl on his face tightened, then he smiled at me. Bending his knees, he entered a fighting pose. I entered my own, readying myself for a hard-won fight. This was going to be great.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" King Vegeta yelled up stopping the two of us dead in our tracks. Grabbing our fists with his own hands, throwing as away from each other. "I will not have you two destroying my Palace in a fight." That didn't sound like a request so I stood down from a battle pose. At least visually, I kept my guard up and it seemed that the young Prince did the same.

I stood and watched the two Royals glare at each other. It looks like there is some bad blood between the two of them, if this was any indication. The King had a look that I could only describe as what if a spider crawled up your nose, while the Prince had one that made me think he was about to sneeze. Eventually, the King sighed.

"At least give him a week to be back on full power, he's obviously still injured, " Daddy Vegeta told his son, sighing at the same time. It looks like he spoils the young prince. "That way, all will know that you're not scared of a rising power."

"Fine," Vegeta Jr. scoffed, nearly spitting on the floor. "But he better show himself in a week's time. This Low-Class scum won't like it if he doesn't." Wow, I am so scared at all three-and-a-half feet of you.

"This won't be to the death," Dad spoke up, catching the Royal duo's attention. There was another stare off, this time between Dad and King Vegeta. "I feel like I need to say that, but this little bout between you two won't be to the death." Like the King earlier, this wasn't a request from my Father.

"Of course," Vegeta the Moustache laughed loudly, a thin smile on his lips. "Now why would you think otherwise?" The last part was said as a whisper as if the King didn't really want Dad to address it.

"Just thought that I'd make that clear to the little ones."

"Yes, kids can let themselves get carried away," He admitted pushing his lips together. "Just be sure to bring young Raditz to the Arena this day next week."

Ah, the arena. I haven't been before, but basically, it's usually used for prizefighting. The prize for Low-Classers usually is so that you can be put on a Mid-Class's team or having a crack at a tougher mission. I don't know what the Mid and Elite bet on, but in any case, normally it's only used by the adults, but I suppose between my power level and Vegeta's, we probably count as adults.

"Of course, your majesty. I wouldn't dream of it otherwise." I bowed slightly, my eyes never leaving the Prince's. You know, I think I like him better than his father; Vegeta Jr. is less slimy feeling.

We left the palace without any further incident. Walking down the street, Turles walked to the side of me. Tell me he's not going to ask me what was I thinking?

"What were you thinking? You moron, you could have gotten us all killed." Turles wasn't taking this too well.

"Oooh, I know," Peppa elbowed him back from me, taking his position along the road with me. "Getting a good fight, now that Dish and me are so strong, it's going to be hard to find guys good enough for us to take on."

"Something like that." To be honest, I wasn't even thinking that far. The second I felt Vegeta's power after bumping into him, I couldn't help myself. Fighting against Vegeta.

After that, Turles huffed walked off back to wherever he lived as we entered back into our own home. That was when Dad placed a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at his face, at this expression that I couldn't understand.

"You know, son," He sighed, brushing his free hand over his hair. "There are times I wonder how I've raised such a calm boy," His eyes were soft for just a moment. Then he slapped me upside the head. "Then you do things like that, and I think where did I go wrong?"

With that said, Dad walked into our house much faster than I did. This gave Peppa some time to end up right behind me, as she seemed to be imagining something about my hair? If what I'm hearing from her mumbling is to be believed.

Entering the room, I noticed that the pod I had come out of had been put back up. That was odd. Well, at least it gave me something to look at. I had been pretty young at the time, never got a good look at it. It was decently large, not unlike a healing tank. Its liquid was some kind of oxygen mix that included all the necessary materials for the growth of life.

And other science stuff that enters the realm of nonsense to people that lacked the raw scientific knowledge of advanced alien biotechnology. Which while I have, would take far to long for you to understand.

It was then I noticed something odd. There was something… floating in…

No matter what I am told next, I did not start screaming and panicking around the room. And they didn't have to grab on my tail so that I would stop. None of that happened. Although Peppa did say something else.

"Dish is really excited for a younger brother."

"I wonder how he guessed Kakarot's name?" Mom spoke up, the question not directed at my definitely not screaming form.

* * *

Prince Vegeta sat on a chair his father sat across from him. The two had entered a stare off, it seemed to be a common past time between father and son. There was some kind of unsaid tension between the two of them. A father had somehow disappointed his son.

"You're too soft, I should have killed him here," The Prince spoke up his tone was that of confidence. "Let all know not to cross me." The young boy pouted leaning back on his chair with a massive huff.

"With so little witnesses, that would have been a political nightmare," The father responded, his tone of that of harsh criticism. "Not to mention, you wouldn't have survived what Bardock would do if you had."

"The Low-Class don't scare me."

"But Bardock isn't a Low-Class," King Vegeta stood up to full height, his power partially kowtowing the younger Vegeta. "Not anymore, and this Raditz… he is now in spitting distance of you. Hell, Bardock is the same to me."

"Truly, they are that close?"

"Yes"

"Then they are a threat to our rule and must be eliminated!" Now it was the Prince's turn to stand. "I will destroy this Raditz, then Bardock myself, my pride will allow no other outcome" That caused King Vegeta to laugh, surprising the younger royal. "W-why are you laughing, Father? I am an Elite Warrior. No Low-Class Garbage can possibly defeat me!"

With that, the son ran out of the room, angry at his father's numerous actions. That would be fine by the young prince. He'd fixed this mistake his father made all by himself. First Raditz, and then would be Bardock. But the King sat back further into his chair, closing his eyes.

"This might be the key to an important lesson for you son," He smiled his teeth glinting in the dark lit room. "You'll learn soon, son. Power isn't handed to you, you have to take it."

* * *

Okay, now that I had calmed down, I got started on my real training. Thankfully, the trip back home finally allowed me to gain a ki sense. Even if it's only in the most basic sense, this will allow me to focus my training into one of the most useful of places: Concentration. There is no way that I could get much stronger in a week's time.

At least not with the resources I have on hand.

So, I was better off meditating my time away. I was trying to reach some kind of higher level of control. I had power, so much that I could barely grasp control over it. I was wasting as much power as I was using. If I wanted to have any chance of defeating Vegeta, I would have to get grounded. Just like a ki attack is stronger the more power is packed into it, the more focus my power is the stronger it will act.

"Dish, you sleeping?"

"No, just concentrating," I opened my eyes at her. She finally removed the broken armor for a clean version. "Working on a new technique."

"How about we test it then," Dad walked over to me. He picked me up by a shoulder and shoved me to my feet. "A quick spar to show me, and then you rest up."

"Okay," I hopped to my feet, trying to stay light on them. I took a combat stance that Dad had drilled into me over the years. Then we slapped fists together, the resulting blow knocking Peppa back. Then disengaging him, I led in with a kick that Dad's knee effortlessly blocked.

My right fist went for his face, only to find his already slapping me into the ground. When his leg came up to kick me, I raised my hands towards it. I pushed up on the limb raising my tail to slap him in the face, with this move came an opening. I struck him in the stomach.

Without notice, he kicked me away.

I slid across the ground, tearing the dirt out of the ground. I noticed the red glow for Dad's right hand, I had to match that with my own black glowing knee. Our two attacks smacked into each other so hard that my knee nearly felt like it was shattering out from under me.

"I think that is enough," He raised his hand. "No point in going any further. You need to keep yourself in top shape if you want to take on the Prince next week." Sadly that meant that Dad would leave the training area at this moment. Meaning that I would soon be under the scope of…

"We're next," Peppa popped up, swinging an arm around and shifting into a light boxing stance. "And don't think you can go easy on me."

With those words, we entered into a game of me defending for a while, counter-attacking her whenever she would get really aggressive. This was a pattern put on a repeat cycle with each repeat amping up our speed until to most people we were nothing but thunder and blurs. I was attempting to conserve power, an exercise in control. To use as little force as possible to take on Peppa, trying to concentrate on not wasting a drop.

This method then led to her surprising me with my own unnamed knee attack. It struck across my chest, knocking the air out of my lungs and dropping me to the ground.

"Yes!" She cheered while kicking me on the ground. "Yes! This is what happens when you underestimate me, Dish." She grabbed me by the shoulders, throwing me back to my feet and bouncing back a fair distance from me.

We entered into another bout of blows. Kicks met fists, and knees slammed into elbows as the ground started to crack under our feet. As our exchanges started to go into the double digits we started to ascend off the ground. In an attempt to keep the backyard stable.

She went in for a headbutt so I leaned back far enough that her attack stopped just a short distance from my face. I kicked her away from me, then I charged up a small ball of ki, and sent it her way. Her response was to slap the ball away with little effort.

The grin on her face as we landed back on the ground was only matched by that one on my own. I suppose, she did want me to go all out. The only way to improve here is to push, bend and break yourself. Let give this a go.

"Okay," I swung an arm in a circle. "I have got this new technique I have been working on."

"Oh, that is exciting. What is it?"

I bent my knees and concentrated. Soon the effect of this new technique was on display for her to see, and her face was one that spoke of being highly confused.

"Looks pretty," She nodded at me, smirking as she did so. "What does it do?"

"Let's find out"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ok, this is going to be a longer arc than the last. The last arc was basically from the second chapter to the last chapter. Here we start an arc focusing on Proditz/Raditz's rising panic at the now approaching destruction of the planet, an arc focused on his plans for the future and building new techniques.**

 **Of course, we know that he has a good amount of time until he meets his deadline, but he doesn't know that. At this moment, he thinks he has less than nine months. I'm not sure what is a reasonable amount of time until Goku is a fully formed child.**

 **But either case, he has about three years. So that is going to cause a few issues.**

 **You'd notice the mistake he's made in the chapter. Besides forgetting about the destruction of the planet Vegeta.**

 **So now there are going to be a number of issues that Raditz will face.**

 **Also, thank you thelurker over at Spacebattles forum for help with beta'ing the chapter for me.**

 **Please Review!**


	8. Interlude: Day 3

_Disclaimer: In case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you._

* * *

I woke with a sore back, having spent the night having it kicked out by Peppa. Definitely not going to be sparing any time soon. Not because she's hurt me in sparring, but due to her kicking me in her sleep. Hard. Still, like usual Peppa was up before me. No doubt she was going to pester Dad before he left for a mission that the King had asked him to do. He should be back before my fight with the Prince, but the timing is suspicious. He hasn't left yet, so I should be able to at least say goodbye.

I decided to that there would be nothing but quiet meditation for the rest of the time I had until I fought. That was after two days of training with Peppa, whose idea of training still hasn't progressed from hitting someone really hard. She was an amazing fighter, a good friend, but I wouldn't trust her to drive a spaceship up.

"Morning Raditz," Mom yelled over to me as I entered the main part of our house. "Big day today, I have great plans for it." That was odd, I haven't forgotten a few days there and the fight's today? Had I?

"Yo!" I jumped, Peppa having crept up behind me and yelling had given me a fright. "Made you leap! Haha" As always she's really excited, I'm never too sure about what.

"Okay, this time I am not letting you get away with this!" I jumped after her. Just when I was about to get into reach of her, she twirled away with a grace that was expected from trained dancers.

"You're too slow," She waggled a finger at me, just before blasting off with me hot on her tail. We ran out of the house and down the nearby street. That was when I had run into a person that I had not seen in some time.

He was a big saiyan. Maybe six foot five, it was hard to tell his size from my height. He was wearing a greenish bluish armor, it lacked the standard shoulder guards, but he was unmistakable as a teammate of Dad. Borgos. One of the only saiyans that I think was going bald.

"Hello there, Raditz," He spoke to me with a smile. It seemed that Dad's team really get on with most people. Which on Planet Vegeta meant that one needed to wait for the right moment. "Take this!"

I blocked his overhead strike. Which given that I was four foot, meant that was over strike he could give me. I leaped over his leg sweep and kneed him in the jaw. There was silence throughout the street. Then it was over. Borgos dropped like a sack of rocks.

"OH GREAT MERCIFUL KAI!" Oh, come on. I didn't hit him that hard. It is not like I broke his jaw. "MY JAW IT'S BROKE!"

"What? Then how are you speaking?"

"I learned ventriloquism." Borgos stood now up once more, talking like a normal person. Instead of screaming. I decide not to get into this with him, I could never tell when he's messing with me. It was at that moment that I felt a tug and flopped to the floor like a fish.

That rotten… he distracted me.

"Got it," It seemed that Peppa had gotten me. "Dish, you have to got to train this tail." That was something that I would have to deal with. Though not before I train my Oozaru control. No reason to make that form unstoppable at this point. She started to drag me back into the house, Borgo following behind with an amused smile on his face.

"Hello, Borgos!" Mom greeted the big guy with a wide smile. She had moved over to working on the morning's breakfast. It looked to be a rather large amount of food for just the three of us. Even if Borgos joined us, there would still be enough to fill the stomach of a dozen saiyans. That is a lot of food. "You're here early, where is the rest of the team?"

"Fasha is coming in from a solo job, some kind of bounty deal," The big guy shrugged as he sat down by our massive table. It had a nice wood finish. "Toma will be coming in with her, Shugesh is just being slow, he's not four minutes behind me."

"That's grea… Peppa please let go of Raditz's tail." Mom sighed, catching the bridge of her nose with two fingers. Peppa threw me onto a chair next to Borgos, landing me in just the right way to sit on the chair normally.

Borgos clapped at the display, impressed at her aim. I, on the other hand, blew on my tail, to soothe the ache I felt, this allowed Peppa to take the seat beside mine with little issue. I growled at her, but she took with a wide smile.

"You gotta keep your guard up Dish," She stuck out her tongue at me. Before I could put my revenge into action Peppa turned her head to look over a new person entering the room.

"Well, if it isn't the little prodigy," Fasha cooed at me while winking at me, I could feel a blush creep up on my cheeks. Fasha was a rather charming lady. More importantly, she was very confident. I was never really sure what to say to her, so usually, I would just stay silent. Also, I could strangely see Peppa start to glare at me from the side of my now red face. "A power level of 4,000. With that, you could take on the entire team," Fasha placed a finger on her brow. "Well, except for your father that is."

With those words and an odd glare from Peppa, Fasha sat down next to the already eating Borgos. I could feel some kind of amusement come from the older saiyan woman, while anger seemed to radiate from Peppa. She leaned into me, grabbing onto my arm with enough force to crush a weaker man.

So as you can imagine this hurt.

"Hello!" That voice belonged to Toma who had come in with Dad behind him. "If it isn't the little Super Saiyan." He walked over to me, ruffling my hair and taking a seat on next to Fasha. "How are you feeling about today?" Toma asked me, leaning back on his chair so much that he was swinging back on it.

About today? Am I forgetting something? Why are Dad's team over here?

"Today?" I asked Dad, he had sat at the head of the table with his hands folded in front of him. "What's today Dad?"

That brought a round of laughter out from everyone. So this is pretty embarrassing, I hope that my match isn't today. Dad eventually turned to Mom with a small and a nod of his head. She swiftly left the room for a second meaning that when everyone else finally stopped laughing we were left with an awkward silence.

"So… the weather is nice."

"Yup"

"That is right."

That fixed that silence issue but did nothing for the fact that I didn't know what today was meant to be. Then Mom came back into the room with a large tray in hand. The smile on her face reminded me of the sun, light, and warmth.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled when I got a look at the chocolate cake on the tray. It wasn't a good looking cake by any means and I had never seen Mom cook one before, or even seen one on planet Vegeta. Still, I usually didn't have to worry about eating anything that Mom made.

As for its size. The Cake was massive, easily big enough to feed all of us in the room.

"A big seven years old," Borgos slapped me on the back as hard as he could. Which meant that he nearly broke his hand. "Fuuck, that hurt, kid." He complained.

"Language," Mom glared at him, Borgos looked to Dad for a moment, Dad shrugged in response. "I don't want to hear that language around Raditz. My boy is on his way up in society and that language," She turned while crossing her arms. "It's not something that people in high society use."

"Sorry, Gine."

"I don't know," Dad interceded, standing behind Mom taking the tray away from her and placing the cake on the table in front of me. At this sigh,t Peppa finally let go of my arm. We shared a plan between us silently. "You should hear the Prince talk, not a polite tone in that kid's body."

"I don't care, I'm not the Prince's mother." A fair point.

Then Mom and Dad sat next to each other at the head of the table. For a few moments, we all stared at one another. Staring at the cake, waiting for someone to make the first move. So that the counterattack could commerce.

"Wait… Raditz has to get the first slice," Mom spoke up, drawing all the eyes towards her. "It is his birthday after all."

I took a knife in my hands cutting out a perfect triangle for myself. Then I looked at Peppa, nodded and the whole thing went into my mouth. Instantly the two of us went into a frenzy for the cake, not leaving a second for any of the others to eat even a little bit of it.

"Done!" The two of us yelled smiling up at the astonished looks that rest of the room were giving us. Borgos looked really sad not to get any cake. I felt bad now, should have left some for the others.

"Good thing I made more than one cake"

"Hhahhaha," We all let out a massively shared laugh of relief.

"So, I can have more?" Peppa spoke up.

None of us noticed that Shugesh never turned up until an hour into the meal. At that stage, there was a decent amount of worry about the guy, but it turns out that all the worry was fine in the end. After the second hour passed, he had shown up with a black eye complaining that a little grey freak knocked him out with a single blow.

* * *

 _Author's Note: There a short interlude. I wouldn't have been able to fit this into the story. Basically, due to having very little to do with the actual plot moving forward. In fact, if it wasn't for the meeting between most of Bardocks team and Raditz for the first time on screen and Raditz's seventh birthday, then it would have no purpose._

 _Also for Power Level Lovers, here is a list of Bardock's team in this story._

 _Toma: 2,600_

 _Fasha: 2,222_

 _Shugesh: 1,800_

 _Borgos: 2,439_


	9. Ch8: Day 7 Fight!

**_Disclaimer: In case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you._**

* * *

It was time, the bout between me and Vegeta was about to commerce. In a few hours. For now, I was getting ready by putting on my new armor. It was white, with yellow replacing what was brown on my old set and the blue pants I asked for, I ain't getting cold like on Rygol 7 again. I was told that this was a more elite color.

Basically, if I was going to fight Royalty, I was told then I had to look the part.

Dad was set to return from his mission, which apparently the King accompanied him on, in a mere hour before the fight with Prince Vegeta was set to start. If the King was on the mission with Dad I'm sure that it had to be a really tough one. Will he be able to even be functional after such a tough mission?

I made my way through the house, meeting Mom who was staring at me with some far-off look to her face. She turned to me, placing her arms around my head, rocking me back and forth. This was a worrying sign.

"Oh, my baby, I know that you're so worried," Wait, what am I worried about? My match? "Fighting in front of so many people, I've even heard that the fight will be broadcasted to everyone in the Trade Organisation."

"What?" This was surprising. "Why in the hell is that happening?" I wouldn't have thought that anyone would have been interested in some monkeys smacking each other around. The Organisation is pretty racist towards us.

Mom let go of me now, glancing to the ceiling in thought.

"Freeza heard about us putting the kaboosh on Slug," Peppa spoke up from behind me, she was chewing on an apple, so her words came out slightly mumbled. "Freeza's a few months away from us, so when he said… " Peppa finished the apple, then coughed helping to change her voice to resemble the voice of a familiar tyrant. "Such a powerful young lad, I must see him fight." She ended it with a cough once more. "So the King decided to have thing broadcasted to him." That was a pretty worrying prospect.

"I liked the voice," I told her. "It really put the persona together." Although she hadn't the creature's mannerisms down.

"Thank you," She bowed with grace. "I worked really hard on that." And it showed. She must have watched a lot of Freeza's visits that were recorded to get that voice down. Peppa then gave a look to my new outfit. "Looks okay, not the color scheme I would choose for you, I think that orange or red."

Maybe, I'll stick with this for now. At least until it breaks, and given who am about to fight, I don't think that I will last long with intact armor.

Still, this news about Freeza worries me, how will take a saiyan child now being worth dozens of his regular troops. This one child wasn't even might to be the cream of the crop. Hell, with my current level of power. If I transform I should be able to take out Zarbon or Dodoria.

I stepped out of my home with both Mom and Peppa following behind me, all of us were dead silent at the scene that was presented to us.

Around a hundred people were gathered around the house. Each with a look that I hadn't really experienced before from anyone outside family or friends. They were smiling, they were cheering. It was as if some light-hearted spirit had possessed this town.

"GO KICK ASS!" Someone yelled out. "That brat is just a spoon-fed baby, you got this!"

I was a bit taken aback by the positive amount of attention. This wasn't an event that was common to find here, I am pretty sure that one time Borgos broke his leg the townspeople started to laugh at his pitiable state. Seems that they like my chances, but if I lose I'm sure that this state of positivity will find itself rapidly changed.

"You see Dish," Peppa spoke up from beside my gaping self. "These guys know what is going on, you're about to kick some Royal butt!" She almost shouted the last part drawing another loud cheer from this crowd.

With that we flew off towards the distance, being cheered on by all those below us.

* * *

The Prince of All Saiyans sat on a small stool. Slowly drinking a glass of water. He was waiting for his father to return from his mission with that Low-Class trash Bardock. Whatever they were doing was apparently important, but the young warrior was surprised at the lack of any sign of his father's return.

He wasn't too worried.

"Prince Vegeta," Spoke up a nearby guard. They surrounded the Prince at all times recently. It gave the young boy the impression that his father was worried about his safety. "The General would like the ask if he could have a word with you?"

Vegeta wasn't sure what his father was thinking having these weaklings guard him. After all, if someone was going to be a threat to the Younger Vegeta then weaklings like this man wouldn't be of any use. They'd just be getting in the way.

"Tell him I'm busy preparing with my match," Vegeta spat out some water onto the floor. His impatient causing his guard to get nervous. The pale skin contrasted neatly with how tan the guard usually was. "I'll deal with him later"

"Sir-" A blast interrupted him, aimed right at his head. Just when it was in reach it was stopped by a rather large hand blocked the attack.

"Now that was uncalled for," The speaker was a rather large saiyan. Standing at around 6 feet 8 inches tall, he was dressed in black and yellow armor and on his head was a small tuft of brown hair. He was going bald, that was uncommon for saiyans. "We can't just go around killing messengers, Prince Vegeta."

"You're dismissed," Vegeta told his guard. The man fled like it was the devil himself that he was fleeing from. "What was the point of you asking to see me if you were just going to come in any way?"

"I need to talk to you," Nappa grunted out, not really answering his question. His voice was like someone was scraping teeth. The Prince didn't much like it. "Your father asked me to relay that he was arriving back in a few minutes."

"What do I care?" Vegeta asked him, glaring at him. "Whether he is here or not, I can deal with Raditz with no issue." Nappa shrugged now leaning back on a nearby wall. "I don't need my father to hold my hand if anyone needs hand holding it's him."

"I'd be more respectful of your father if I was you, Vegeta." The general warned the young boy. His tone was not angry at the remark, but it was reproachful.

"I think you forget your place Nappa," Vegeta stood to full height. His stature may be lacking, but his power was enough that the saiyan general went to complete attention. "I am the Prince, you are just the Mid-Class, General. My father wouldn't care if I was to kill you right now, you are replaceable."

"Is that right?" Nappa leaned back on the wall. There was a small knowing smile on his face, one that told the young Prince that he knew something that Vegeta had yet to realize. "You're definitely stronger than me, but not so much that a fight between us wouldn't leave you too weak to deal with Bardock's boy."

"Everyone seems to have a high opinion of Bardock and this boy."

"Most saiyans don't survive going up against monsters like Slug."

"Hmph," Vegeta went, sitting down with very little patience. The force nearly broke the chair he was on. "That can't be all you've come to me about, you could have messaged me through the scouter about that."

"Oh, there is more," Nappa shrugged stepping about closer to the boy. "But this is a favor for me, don't take too long in taking Raditz down."

Two then began to talk about the meaning of that sentence. On why Nappa wanted him to take down Raditz as quickly as possible. The oddest thing was that Vegeta began to agree with him at the end. That wasn't what the young Prince thought he would be doing, there was one problem with this. One that he wouldn't be telling Nappa. He just disagreed with the solution.

It would be easier to just kill him.

* * *

I waited in a locker room. There was a lot of time waiting for something that amounted to two children smacking each other around. I suppose it might be that it was a fight that the Prince was in. It wasn't all that often that most people got to see any member of the Royal Family fight.

Although that does lead me wondering who's the mother of the Prince. The Royal Family is famous for the odd family arrangement for a saiyan family, one that is only matched with my own family's arrangement. One would think that the Prince's mother would be well known. But I've never even heard a whisper of her name. How odd.

There was a knock on the door, taking me out of my thoughts about the royal family. Whoever was knocking didn't wait for me to respond; they entered the room with little regard. I wonder why they bothered to knock if they were just going to enter?

"Hey," It was Toma, the man had a rather large smile on his face and a fresh looking white cloth in his hand. "How are you feeling little guy?"

"Bit nervous," Like I was about to be seen by the entire galaxy, maybe more. I wasn't too sure how big of an area that the Planet Trade Organisation covered. It's possible that the Galactic Patrol would be watching as well. "I feel like my chest is going to burst."

"That's what happens when excitement and nerves combine," Toma laughed, sitting down beside me with a look that I couldn't decode. "There's something that I'd like to talk about with you... if feel up to it?"

"Sure," It might take my mind off the millions that were soon going to watch me fight. "I am up for anything you ask."

"You shouldn't be so free with commitment like that," That was good advice I thought as he chuckled. It was a sound that came from his gut, a jolly, joyful sound. Toma was a sound guy really. I almost could forget that he has personally been involved with the burning of dozens of worlds.

"What is it then?" I asked him after a small period of silence.

"See this," He held the strip of white cloth. "The entire team have one," He swallowed briefly, looking as if was searching for the right words to use. Thankfully it wasn't Borgos giving me this talk. I might be waiting here forever if that was the case. "And this one is for you."

Toma handed me the cloth. The fabric was tough, its feel that not too dissimilar to the type used to create our jumpsuits. The ones that handle the Oozaru transformation. I pulled on it just a bit, I was liking the stretch of it in my hands. All the time taking in the news that he was implying to me with this gift.

"You're saying that I'll… be on the team from now on." That was great news. Dad's team was a premier one. Taking on missions that only the Elites would dare. Only missions were the natives could fight back.

"Yup," He smiled ruffling my hair with his large hand. Toma took the cloth out of my hands and tied it around my right arm. "We wanted to wait for your Dad, but your Mom thought it would be a good idea to tell you now, given that he's running late."

"He won't be here then." I sighed, looking down on my feet. I'd been really hoping for it. It just doesn't feel the same without Dad watching over me for a fight.

"Oh, he'll be here," Toma pulled my head up. "He's just running late. We still got a half an hour, your Dad will show to watch you kick some royal ass." He slapped me on the back. A loud crack rang out, a clear sign that Toma had hurt himself. I let him leave the room without calling attention to that.

I didn't want to him to feel embarrassed on top of hurt.

* * *

Turles was glad that this set up was first to come, first to be served. He was sure that even with the Slug bounty that he received that he wouldn't have been able to see this fight if it had cost money. It was a massive arena though, the stands alone could fit the entire saiyan race in them. The ring itself, on the other hand, was the size of the spaceport.

So it was big enough for most fights to take place in.

The ground of the ring was made from some kind of white, tiled stone. It made up the entire ground, only being separated from the stands by a wall. The rules were that the fighters weren't allowed to leave the ring. The winner was also to be decided by either one side being knocked unconscious or they give up. If they're unconscious, then an Official will count to ten seconds. They have that long to reawaken.

"HEY GREY!" Peppa came bounding down the path between the row of seats in the stands. "Come over here, there's a free seat."

Turles decided that it was better to obey this annoying child for now. No point in angering that group. He made his way over there, finding that the group was larger than they were the last time he had met them.

Now there was a group of seven. The Mother, Gine, Peppa, another female and then there were three other males. One of which was pretty familiar.

"Hey," Shugesh spoke up to the little brat that had given a black eye to the big meaty. His face scrunched up in anger. "You're that grey freak!"

"HA HA!" Fasha laughed at him, a hand holding her stomach. "You got beaten up by a ten-year-old? Only Shugesh can get his ass handed to him by a kid too young to shave." Most the group broke out into laughter while Peppa shoved Turles into a chair.

"Now you get these awesome seats to the fight," Peppa broke out into a wide grin. "Dish is about too… dish out some epic smackdown on some royal ass!" She hopped up to her feet and bounced into a light fighting pose.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Turles decided to foil her mood with reality. "While it's true that Raditz has a better chance than some adults here," The young boy sent smirk over to Shugesh, who grimaced. "There is a reason why Prince Vegeta was second only to his father."

"Ho-" Peppa began to speak was stopped by Toma who said.

"No, he's right," With a hand on his chin, he continued. "Prince Vegeta is a born warrior, his battle potential is unmatched. The boy already has a dozen missions under his belt, and he's only been walking about for a year."

"Not to mention the difference in their experience," Borgos spoke up to add his own points to the mix. "Vegeta has been involved in a much greater number of combat situations, that means that Raditz will have to rely on his instincts."

"But Dish has loads of techniques," Peppa popped her head back into the talk. "He'll just pull out a new one that Vegeta Jr. will have never even seen."

"Raditz will win," It was a new voice, but one that all here knew. "I have no doubt. He has something that Vegeta lacks."

Bardock stood there in front of them. It seemed that he hadn't taken the time change out of his mission armor as his shoulder guards were broken off. There was a small smile that adorned his lips as if he was satisfied with both his mission and was sure of the outcome of the fight before him.

"What's that?" Turles asked him, confused at what Bardock saw that he didn't.

"Hunger."

* * *

I walked towards the opening, just waiting for the announcer to call for my entry. I could hear the talk of excited people in the crowd. There was a lot of noise about my chances. Supposedly, some had betted on me because of the underdog effect. If I somehow win, it would mean a bigger payout even with a lower bet.

"Well, you seem to be doing well," Dad's voice came out from behind me, causing me to turn to face him. I instantly noticed the lack of scouter and shoulder guards. it must have been a tough mission. "The nerves not getting to you?"

"Dad," I jumped up for a hug from him. I had been worried that he wouldn't get back in time. "How did the mission go?"

"Oh, it's nothing that you won't learn soon," Dad said without actually answering, but before I could further inquire, he changed the topic. "So, Toma already gave you the band. Sorry I missed that."

"It's no big deal," I brushed it off, it was more important to me that he was here for the fight. "Any advice?"

"Hmm," Dad placed a hand on my head, ruffling the jungle of hair that sat on it. "Just remember what you learned from the Rygol Mission, keep your mind and your senses opened."

"Right."

A thought entered my head. This mightn't be the best time for this talk, but it looked like it was never going to be a good time. I didn't have a lot of time before Freeza struck. Dad needed to warned, even if he won't believe me.

"Dad… I have been having these visions," Yeah, this was where my mind went for explanations. "Freeza will destroy us all."

"Visions you say?" Dad kneeled down to the ground. His head now being at the same level as my own.

* * *

The Prince was getting impatient, the announcer was meant to be calling him over 30 seconds ago. He had more important things to do today that dismantle a low class with thoughts above their station.

"Son," The King walked out of the shadows, his armor cracked in places. The most unusual thing was the lack of cape. That was not something that Prince Vegeta was used to seeing. "It seems that you've managed to wait long enough for me to arrive."

"Not by choice. If it was up to me, I would already be beating that scum to the ground."

"I can imagine that," The King spoke, bringing his arms up to his chest. "I feel that you're underestimating your opponent, son."

The Prince moved closer to his father. As if he was looking for some quality the older man couldn't grasp. He stood just before the man, glaring into his eyes as if it would light him on fire.

"Your weakness sickens me, old man," The Young Prince turned. "We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for your cowardness, grow a backbone!" The last part was almost a yell. It even took the King back a step.

Before this could get any more complicated, the Announcer finally yelled out the Prince's name. The Prince took flight from there. Leaving his father confused about the situation. King Vegeta had no idea what his son was talking about.

* * *

"I believe you," Dad told me, a heavy weight being lifted from my heart. "But, even then, I won't get anyone else to believe what you've said."

"What? But people will believe it if it's you, Dad!" Dad's super respected, no way people won't listen to him if starts talking about it. Even the ones who don't respect him are afraid of him. They'll listen to him one way or the other.

"Simply put, no real proof other than your word," Dad placed an arm around my shoulder giving me a side hug. "If you can prove your visions with something earlier than our destruction then I may be able to convince the others." Something earlier? Well, there is something, but I'm not sure he'd be strong enough.

"A saiyan by the name of Paragus, do you know one?" Dad nodded his head slowly as if he was telling me to explain further. "His son, Broly will be born on the same day Kakarot will be. His power level will be ten thousand."

"What?" Before this could be followed up a yell broke the two out of their conversation.

"RADITZ, COME OUT OR I WILL BLAST YOU OUT!" The voice of the young Prince yelled. I took notice of the threat and decided that I will deal with this subject after the fight.

"Wait!" Dad yelled after me. "We haven't finished... ten thousand..." I heard Dad trail off. "No way that can be right… can it?"

* * *

Peppa would have found herself laughing at the tantrum if it wasn't for the power that the kid was pushing out. Prince Vegeta had a real power advantage here that was for sure. She supposed that the brat had that going for him.

Turles on the other hand, he gained a new insight into Vegeta's mind. There was something bothering him, something that caused him to go on this mini-rampage. It could be just what Raditz needed to exploit to win this. And to think, the grey-skinned saiyan was thinking that Raditz had little chance against the powerful Prince. He'd seen Raditz exploit Slug's weakness, and back then there were fewer indicators of a weakness than here. Raditz had this in the bag.

"Spoilt child, isn't he?" Gine spoke to Fasha, who had started to lean on the back of Gine's chair.

"Yeah," Fasha chuckled at the Prince's display. "Want to give the King some child tips."

"He does look like he needs them." Was the Mother's admission.

That was when Raditz popped out of his entrance way. His armor, a nearly matching color scheme with the Prince, gave off the appearance of two, rather short, white knights were about to face off against each other. Neither were wearing scouters, but that soon wouldn't matter.

A billboard displayed the fighters' power, clear for all there to see.

Raditz: 4,230

The Prince Vegeta: 7,000

"So," The Prince was the first to speak up. "You finally deigned to show yourself. I forgive you for taking your time. I know how hard it can be for you Low-Class Trash to find your way around." The Royal then laughed.

"Oh, no it's just that… you're so small that I couldn't see you from my entrance way." Raditz scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

The Prince didn't like this, so he blasted ki right at Raditz. This was dealt with easily, as Raditz just slapped the blast away with one hand. Now the Prince was even angrier than before. Yelling Vegeta charged ki into each hand, then started to chuck blasts at a rapid pace at Raditz.

This time the Low-Class Warrior was forced to move, he ducked and leaped over the oncoming attacks. Raising a forearm just in time for a right fist from the Prince to come smashing into it, sending Raditz back several feet and opening him up to Vegeta's next move. Another ki blast.

Smoke surrounded the blast area with a thickness that blinded the audience and Vegeta to Raditz's fate.

"RADITZ!" Gine yelled in time with grasps from some of Bardock's team.

"Don't worry, Dish got this!" Peppa piped up just as a familiar yell rang out.

"SATURDAY CRUSH!"

The purple sphere of ki came flying out from the smoke, slamming into Vegeta's waiting palms. The Prince skid across the ground, his heels digging into it in an attempt to stop his newfound momentum. Then it exploded.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Gine yelled, jumping up onto the seat of her chair. Standing far above everyone else. "DESTROY THAT ROYAL BAGGAGE!"

"She's really into this," Fasha whispered to Shugesh.

"Yeah, I wish she'd been this into her job," He replied. "Might have made things easier."

That was when Raditz finally left the smoke that he was surrounded in, he looked on, peering through the new smoke caused by this attack. When the Prince came flying out of that cloud, Raditz was ready. The met in mid-air, fists banging off each other's forearms. Then they interchanged kicks that landed in the other's stomach.

The breath could be heard leaving them from the stands. The two falling to the ground, gasping. Prince Vegeta recovered first, aiming a punch right at Raditz. The older saiyan fell limp the ground, causing the Prince's would-be blow to sail over him.

"Alley Oop." The long-haired one flipped back to his feet, crashing a kick right into the shoulder of the Prince, cracking the shoulder guard off with a painful snap. It was followed by the Prince counter-attacking with an elbow behind him, catching Raditz just as he was about to place him in a hold maneuver.

"I got you now," Vegeta lept up into the air, charging up a sphere of yellow ki the size of Raditz above his head and between his hands, throwing it at said saiyan. "This is the end!"

Raditz regained his composure, standing his ground, but in his hands, green ki started to flow. Then a light flashed throughout the arena, blinding all from seeing the outcome of this exchange.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, this is the time for this chapter to end. What do you think has happened here?**

 **Will Bardock be able to do anything with what Raditz has told him off-screen? What did he tell him off-screen?**

 **Also if you enjoy the story, please post a review. Let me hear you're thoughts**


	10. Ch9:Still Day 7 Fighting!

The light faded from my eyes, allowing me to see the shocked face that Vegeta wore from behind a green screen of energy. The Wednesday Wall had worked perfectly. Now to take advantage of his shock, I blasted through my own defense delivering a hard elbow to his chest sending him flying back.

We entered a game where I had had him on the retreat. His limbs barely managing to block every third or fourth blow I sent his way. He latched on to my 12th thump with a vice grip in between two of his hands. Then Vegeta's head came into contact with my own, the resulting impact shattered whatever hold he had on my hand.

Vegeta followed this up with a kick to my ribs to which I barely managed to grab hold of his limb. Ignoring the pain of the attack, I let my arm down locking his leg in my armpit. I saw the face that he wore at that moment when he realized what was about to happen. Picking him up by the leg I slammed him down into the ground.

Again.

Again.

And again, until I decided to end this part of the assault before he could discover how to counter-attack. Spinning around and around now, I sped up so fast that we were nothing but a tornado to those with lower power levels than me. After a few seconds of this, I let go of him.

He flew off away from me in an uncontrollable tumble.

While I had the chance, I gathered ki up in my two hands separately. Bright yellow spheres exploded from my palms into long thick beams that were aiming right at Vegeta. It was just as they were closing in on him that he finally regained control over his own flight path that beams smashed into him.

"Double Sunday!" I yelled out at the moment of contact.

Vegeta just managed to put his hands up to block the beams. He was shoved back slowly as he worked up the strength to fight against the dual beam attack. So before he could bounce it away, I rushed him. An attempt to keep the pressure on him as that was going to be the only way I would win this.

I just about got close to him as he flung the beams off him. I was under his flying form, so I attacked him an uppercut, striking his chin with mechanical precision. There was a crack as the Royal saiyan was thrown further into the sky. My advantage didn't last for long, as his superior strength allowed him to take these attacks with little damage, and his speed allowed him to quickly send down a ki blast towards me, slamming me back on to the ground with all the force of an avalanche hitting a small village.

Then Vegeta managed to knee me right in the stomach. I could feel my organs being crushed under the newtons he had shoved into me. He leaped off me, charging up a beam attack in his hand as he did so. I rolled away, dodging the attack by just inches.

I barely managed to leap back up before Vegeta's came at me with a leg sweep. It flew just below me, just scraping across my knees as I flew above it. He hurled a right fist at me, smacking me across the face with enough force that I could feel my vision blacken. Then I was hit with another one, this time I fell to my knees. I needed time to think of a new strategy.

"RADITZ!" I could hear Turles scream out. "GET OUT OF SIGHT!" Out of sight? Wait! That is it. I braced myself for another strike and gathered the power needed to my eyes, I'd have only one shot at this. Looking Vegeta right in the eye I shouted:

"Summer Solstice!"

Light shot out of my eyes, this time much stronger than the one that I used against Slug. In fact, I hadn't realized that this would also blind me. It wasn't too much of an issue though, given that I could sense Vegeta. I leaped back a few paces, getting a good amount of distance away from Vegeta.

Then as I charged up an attack to finish him, something unexpected happened. Vegeta moved faster than he ever had before this fight. I barely managed to duck his swipe at my head, so in retaliation, I snapped a kick to the back of his knee. He just took the blow without an issue, returning my kick with one that sent me off my feet.

Jumping back to my feet I quickly put my guard up, waiting for Vegeta's attack as my eyesight recovered from the Summer Solstice technique. That was when he spoke up.

"What an underhanded move," He laughed out, his head pointing up. I wasn't going to take that as his guard being let down, I was no fool. "I'm impressed, but don't think such moves will work on me. I have seen such moves before, I know to close my eyes."

Fuck!

With that said, Vegeta went on the offensive once more. He almost twirled over to me, delivering a kick to my side that caused me to lose my breath. That was followed up with an amazing series of kicks that ended with me up in the air. So I used my power to keep myself up there, forcing Vegeta to follow me.

Sending a kick to his head, Vegeta barely leaned out of the way, the smirk clear to be seen. Dodging his counter kick I gathered ki to my right forearm and grabbing onto it. I started to use Dad's Heat Phalanx technique in an attempt to mask the difference between the punching power between the two of us.

The first attack with it was dodged, Vegeta using some caution not wanting to take a chance with the attack, that was until he saw what move I was using. He smiled and beckoned me forward with a wave of his hand. I charged, but each of my attacks was being dodged with ease by the saiyan prince. He then moved, much faster than I thought he could, but I was ready. I threw the Heat Phalanx right into the direction that my ki sense pointed to him going.

"What!"

The attack sliced through his armor, tearing the cape from his shoulder. Sadly he had reacted fast enough that the Phalanx just barely scrapped across the armor's chest plate taking off his left shoulder guard. Vegeta's surprised face told me all that I needed. He hadn't expected for me to react that quickly.

Vegeta erupted with rage, ramming me like a rugby player. The two of us slammed into the ground, the tiled ground of the ring soon became smashed to bits. I could feel chunks of a rockish material dig into the surface of my skin. I managed to kick Vegeta in the head and used this moment to spring away from him.

If I was going to beat him, then it was time to use my new technique.

* * *

Turles gripped the arms of his seat. His face that of worry and frustration, he should have been able to see most of this fight, but even simple movements from the two fighting were like blurs. At times he could barely make out where they were, but it was like someone had smudged his eyes with vaseline.

At the start, it looked like Raditz was going to keep up with Vegeta. Then the younger saiyan seemed to gain in speed and strength, Vegeta must have been going easy on the older saiyan boy. Every once in a while Turles would catch them meeting in the air and see a blur of blows that he couldn't tell if they were kicks or punches.

"This isn't looking good," Fasha spoke up. Her eyes were darting about the arena in an attempt to keep track of the fight. "Raditz is on the backfoot," She winced at what might have been a deep kick to Raditz's ribs… or a slap to his face, Turles couldn't tell. "He going to need to pick his spots better if he wants to make a comeback.'

"Nah," Peppa glared at the older woman, her eyes soon turning back to the fight and Turles was sure that there was now stars in her eyes. "Raditz still has a trick up his sleeve."

"Oh, is that right?" Bardock sounded surprised at his place by Gine. There was a sudden refocus on the fight from him when earlier he was focused on more… feminine subject. He didn't seem too worried about the outcome of this fight "I hadn't been informed that he was working on a new technique."

"Yeah, it's a… soft technique." She seemed unsure of the term she was looking for. "So he has been working on it all week."

"A soft technique?" Turles was still a bit confused and hoped for more information. "What kind of technique is soft?"

"You really want to know?" Turles nodded, she waved him closer to her. "It's a secret." She smiled her teeth showcasing a rather deadly smile.

Before he could push for more she shoved him back to his seat.

"Here we go!"

Turles looked down at the fight again. There was a moment of peace between the two, Vegeta was wiping just a bit of sweat off his brow, other than cut across his armor and his lack of cape, the Prince was in good condition. Oddly while being bruised Raditz had a large grin on his face. As if he knew some great secret.

"I'll admit," The proud Prince pronounced with a smile. It seemed he had liked to the slight amount of challenge that Raditz had managed to put up so far. "You've put up more of a fight than I thought you would have, but the game ends here." Just as Vegeta was about to once again charge the Low-Class, Raditz seemed to ooze some kind of orange haze from his body.

It wasn't solid, but it seemed thicker than a gas. The orange didn't cover Raditz, it just came off him, like waves. Vegeta flew at Raditz with little regard to his new state. Suddenly things returned to state previously for Turles, he could now not see the amazing feats that were happening before. But what he did see was the screen with the power levels on them.

The Prince Vegeta: 6,450

That hadn't changed. It seemed the Prince was good at pacing himself.

Raditz: 5,499

"How is that possible?" Turles pointed at the board. "Has he been hiding his power all along?"

The group watched as Vegeta rammed through the spot Raditz was standing, but he never made any contact with Raditz. The Prince seemed to fade through the older boy, as though he had ran into a beam of light rather than a person.

A flash of color was all Turles saw before Vegeta was smacked by some unseen thing. Not a blur, Vegeta looked to have been smacked by nothing at all as far as Turles could see. Bardock, on the other hand, could see this event much clearer.

When Vegeta was seconds away from landing his attack on Raditz, the boy just stepped to the side. Then he simply threw a fist at Vegeta's face, smacking the Royal away from him. Only to then speed off, moving at fast enough speed as to allow Raditz to stay out of sight to anyone not capable of viewing such high-speed movement.

"I can't see him," Peppa near whined, squeezing her eyes and leaning her ear out. "I can hear him though."

"Yes, he is making a lot of noise," Bardock's eyes didn't just follow the noise, but predicted it. "It's also unnecessary, it's not like he needs a lot of speed for this," This statement grabbed everyone around him attention. "He's already much faster than the Prince, this kind of build up is just wasting energy."

"Yeah, he should be dealing heavy blows now, before he runs out of power or Vegeta gets used to his new level of speed."

They could see Vegeta taking a kick to the face at that moment, but unlike prior blows in this match the Prince clinched his teeth and stood his ground. Allowing him to go for a counterattack by shooting a yellow beam out of his left hand. Once more an attack from the Royal saiyan went right through the other fighter.

It was another afterimage.

"I WILL NOT BE-" A knee to his gut stopped the Royal's proclamation. Then Raditz sent a charged blast to Vegeta's chest, flinging the boy into a nearby wall that separated the audience from the fight. A sphere of ki was the Prince's counter, but Raditz calmly stepped to the side.

Raditz took a large breath, his chest heaving up and down like a piston. The odd orange coloring coming off Raditz seemed to have stopped. The situation had seemed to have changed, Raditz had the upper hand for now, and Vegeta was now on the back foot. The Prince's armor had taken a lot of damage now, missing the entire top section, but oddly the undersuit was lacking such indications of combat.

"Hahaha," Vegeta laughed, his hands on his hips and a bloodthirsty grin on his face, Turles could do nothing but stare at the sheer brokenness of that face, Vegeta was about to do something and Turles was sure that it was going to be messy. "I'll admit, you have certainly increased your speed, but you are never going to hurt me like that."

Vegeta tore off what remained of his armor, leaving him with only the boots, gloves and the undersuit. This gave him a clean look, almost like Raditz hadn't been smacking him around for a while.

"What does he mean?" Peppa asked Bardock, who turned his attention briefly away from the fight. "That Raditz can't hurt him like that?"

"He's fast like that, much faster than he should be," It was Toma who answered her question. "But it seems that that increase of speed hasn't increased the strength of his blows to the same degree."

"That… what about mass times acceleration?" Turles was confused with this outcome. "Shouldn't that factor in? Make Raditz's blows that much stronger?"

"Haha," Peppa shook her head the older boy, amused by his statement. "Sure, it could if Raditz was hitting him as hard as he could like that… but that would break his hand," Peppa placed an arm on Turles shoulder, which was quickly knocked off by the older boy. "You have a lot to learn bocko, but don't worry Big Sis Peppa will teach you in boot camp!"

"No, you won't," Gine contradicted her. "I've seen you train, that is more like healing tank sessions without gains, you don't get to teach anyone until you stop breaking peoples arms."

"Ahh."

This brief talk was brought to a halt due to the reengagement of the two young fighters. Another burst of speed between them ended with Vegeta sending a boot into Raditz's chest, a soft follow up of a ki blast was swiftly dodged by a Raditz who once more oozed orange from his body. Then it became a game of Raditz moving around every melee attack Vegeta sent his way, every strike that the Prince was accompanied with a blow to him by Raditz, with each strike with having much greater force than the one before.

It looked like the fight was heading Raditz's way now, but then Vegeta's smile just grew.

Raditz came in with a deep punch to Vegeta's unprotected stomach, but the Prince just moved to left enough that the arm passed by the underside of his armpit. Vegeta locked his limb down on Raditz, trapping it within a hold that was all too familiar to one that was in it.

Vegeta slammed his fist onto Raditz's right eye. Raditz kicked the Prince in the chest, over and over again. It was such a blur of motion that only Bardock could see how many times Vegeta was struck by Raditz. The answer was fifty-two.

The pain these hits caused Vegeta was enough to make him let go of the limb he had a hold of. Raditz's next move was mirrored with Vegeta's, the two had landed a fist in the other's face. The force threw them back, and they slid across the ground, tearing up even more of the area's landscape.

"You're slowing down," Vegeta exclaimed. He bent his shoulders back, his knees pointing to the ground. It was then he started to spark and erupted into a purple flame that enveloped his entire body. "I WONDER IF YOU CAN STILL DODGE THIS!"

Raditz stopped for a second as if some thought had entered his head. There was a crowd behind him. He could dodge this attack, but none of them would be able to get out of the way in time. In his hyper-reactive state, he made a decision. To the shock of Turles and Gine Raditz brought his hands to his side.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"GET OUT OF THERE YOU MORON!"

"KAAAAA." He went on to yell, heedless to their yells.

"BARDOCK DO SOMETHING!" The father did nothing just stared at this ongoing conflict. This was something that Raditz needed to teach him a lesson. Raditz's kind nature was kind for comrades, but there are times when it should be discarded

The rest of Bardock's team looked on at both their leader and his son in shock. This was not behavior they had come to expect from the man given his past actions with Gine.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" There was one person other than Bardock that wasn't worried about this section, but unlike Bardock's static refusal, Peppa's energic nature allowed her support for this action of Raditz to be on clear display.

"MMEEEEHAAA."

"GALICK."

"HAMMEEHAAA!"

"GUN!"

Two beams, one of brilliant azure, the other a magnificent mauve, clashed in the dead center of the arena. Then the entire arena was bathed in the colors. One side was blue, the other purple. They started to bend one way, then the other. Every moment the tide of which color was overtaking the other changed. Then things started to shift.

Suddenly, Raditz lost his orange shading and Kamehameha decreased in size, it no longer had the power to match the size of the Galick Gun. His feet began to slide back towards the people behind him. He struggled against the pressure Vegeta was laying on him, with both his feet in an attempt to walk closer to the center and his energy by sending out more.

"THIS IS THE END!"

Then the Galick Gun overtook Raditz completely. For just a second, Raditz became purple colored. The blast charged him back into the wall, blanketing the area with a cloud of smoke and debris.

"RADITZ!"

When the smoke cleared, Raditz was revealed to be in the wall. Embedded in the wall, a large cut above his forehead blanketing his face in blood. His armor was a weck, just shattered remains of a chest piece that only held together with prayer.

"Hahaha, you were much too soft," Vegeta gloated, his stance told all that this was over, Bardock stood up to leave, telling the others it was to get Raditz's unconscious form. "With methods like that… you'll get everyone killed on a mission." With that said, Vegeta turned his back.

Then he heard a beep, the beep of the massive screen's power level ratings.

"NO!"

* * *

The world was pretty dark where I was. I could barely feel my arms, they were heavy like they were made of lead. The ground beneath me felt distant and when combined with the ringing my ears were struck with, made the world feel hollow. Like this was all a dream I was soon to wake from. I was strangely not feeling any pain.

But I could still hear Vegeta.

"Hahaha, you were much too soft," He gloated at me. Was he right? I could have won I had just let the people behind me die."With methods like that… you'll get everyone killed."

That sounded so familiar… I'll get everyone killed? It was a nightmare, or was it the future? Even with the massive improvements I'd made to my life, compared to how things should have been, would this just lead to even more people dying? Will the universe be doomed to Frieza's rule because I went off script because I felt like I could be important. I could feel the world fade away.

A vision entered my mind. Dad was bloody, his armor was broken and a headband around his head was as red as the blood. I could feel how dirty it was just from here. He was floating above the planet, the red skies revealing that it was Home. An army was behind him. One of Saiyans. Had I changed things so much?

"It's Freeza!"

And Freeza sat on his floating throne, taking a glance at the remains of his own scattered Freeza Force. Not the appearance of any concern at the situation in front of him. He just looked bored. Which contrasted Dad's look of rage. Dad clenched his fist, a blue sphere surrounded it.

"ALL HAIL LORD FREEZA!" Was the cry of the last few men the demonic ruler had left at his command.

"No way!" Dad grinned, his teeth pink with blood. He looked like he had put through the meat grinder. "You've lived long enough!" He pointed a free hand at the tyrant, those behind Dad were yelling in support. "Actually, it's been too long for my taste! Freeza, listen up…we quit!" He yelled this to everyone that could hear, his army screaming in agreement. "All of us! Got it! We don't work for you! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work!" He stopped from his yelling for a second catching his breath. "Oh yeah! There is one last thing!"

Dad pulled his arm back, the blue sphere growing in size.

"Now, everything changes! The fate of Planet Vegeta… my own fate… Kakarot's fate… Raditz's fate… Gine's… as well as your fate! This is where it ends!" Dad threw the attack, its light briefly granting him a blue glow. The attack grew to even greater sizes than I had thought possible. Then things got set back on track.

Freeza just pointed his finger up. In seconds a sphere of red became three times the size that Dad's blue one had become. Then he flicked it at the attack.

The blue sphere became overwhelmed by the red. Like it was nothing.

Dad had a look of utter peace on his face. There was no look of disbelief on his face as his death arrived. No yells of Kakarot or screams of vengeance. He just closed his eyes and smiled. His final words were:

"My sons… live on."

Before Freeza's Super Nova attack hit the planet below, my vision shifted to see someone else. Mom was looking up at the massive attack with tears in her eyes.

"You did your best," She whispered the last words she would ever say. She seemed to be as at peace as Dad. "They'll live on."

But that soon her peace shifted towards physical pain as she was consumed by the Nova's red-hot mass. Everything became red. This was it. The end. I will change nothing.

Then I heard Freeza's words.

"How wonderful! Look at it, Zarbon, Dodori! Behold such beautiful fireworks!"

Fireworks… he called killing my people and destroying my world that! Killing my Mom… my Dad. That was fireworks to him. Fireworks.

FIREWORKS!

I certainly saw red after hearing that.

"NO!" I screamed, the sight of the arena returned to me now. It was like stepping out of one world and returning to another. Blood ran over my eyes, it must have been from a cut on my forehead. My entire sight was bathed in red. "THIS WON'T HAPPEN!"

Vegeta turned to face me once more. His face was like that of a meerkat meeting a predator for the first time.

I summoned every ounce of strength I could muster. I was at Vegeta before he could mount a defense. I slammed my hands over his ears, my knee into his stomach. I followed with right thump across his face, then a left one. Over and over again, each blow moving faster than the last. He started to fly back, not to escape, but from the force of my attacks.

I followed after him, kicking him from below and thumping him from the back. He attempted to right himself in mid-air, but only to meet my elbow to his face crashing him to the ground instead. I lept to the sky, holding two hands out to the side, each with a purple sphere.

"Scattered Saturday!"

Vegeta just about pushed him out of their path, but the two sphere's split opened becoming dozens of spheres. They soon homed in on the Prince, each diving into him with bone-breaking force. Blood spat out of his mouth and he ended up on the ground again. Even his undersuit was torn to pieces.

I was not about to let up. I fell down, attempting to hit him with all my weight. He barely managed to roll away from me. I was ready with my next attack by the time he shakily jumped to his feet, but before I could launch it he blasted me back with a shove of a ki. Not really hurting me, enough to knock me out of my raged state.

Now that the extra strength that rage granted had left me. I felt heavy, I felt much more injured now, than even Slug had managed to do to me. My limbs shook, I could feel the burns on my arms and noticed that my left leg was missing the pant section that covered it. The rest of my armor was not unlike what Vegeta was left with after his fight with Reccome on Namek.

He came in with a left hook, but when I went to dodge it I could feel my ribs throb stopping me from evading the blow. It felt like an elephant rammed into my nose, I could feel it crack. I could taste blood pouring over my mouth. So I did the first thing that came to mind.

I spat into Vegeta's eye.

"You dirty-" I crammed my own left hook into his face, smashing his nose into a gory bloody mess. He reared his head back and jumped at me. Slamming our foreheads together. We wobbled from side to side. Vegeta's attack leaving us both dizzy as hell. I could feel myself slipping, so I raised a fist and threw it at where he was. The Prince must have gotten the same idea.

We both walloped each other in the ear.

It was me that fell onto the ground, slipping it. Our blood was dripping across the ground like water on a swimming pool. It caused the surface to become wet. I reached out with a kick. Using all the energy I could muster to knock him to the ground from said ground. He fell with a thud and a moan. We both were heaving and wheezing. Out of breath and out of energy.

"This isn't the end," I agreed with him, but I would conserve my energy by not talking. "I will win this. You are a hard one. I admit this, but I am Prince Of All Saiyans, Vegeta! No one like you can beat me."

I shoved my hands on my knees, trying to get to my feet. Just as Vegeta was doing. We looked each other in the eye, each of squinting through swollen sockets at the blurry figure in front of us. He threw the first fist in this last exchange. I learned back just slightly, dodging the attack by just inches.

I lifted a boot up and slammed it down on his foot. I gave him a full boot to the chest sending him to the ground. The blood on the ground slipped me up again and I could feel myself fall backward again.

My head cracked on the ground. The world around me twirled in its red blurry mess. After a few seconds, I could hear the King's voice. It was loud and reminded me of his son far too much. I swear if he ends up down here, I might just have a go at him… that should solve something right. Then I realized the words he was saying were numbers.

"Three!" He yelled as I struggled to reach my knees. I had to get up, I was going to win. This action was much more painful that it should be, I hope that I'll get the healing tank this time. I do not want to heal from this the hard way.

"Four!" I'd managed to get to my knees, but the rules needed me to stand up fully. This was the moment that Vegeta used his foot to crack into my knee. I tumbled back down, luckily Vegeta didn't seem to have much more energy to move.

I went for it again, but time seemed to have speed up.

"Seven!"

I needed to move now!

* * *

Freeza sat by the screen. It was a massive one, big enough for the entire crew to watch something on at once, but the only people in the room were himself, Zarbon and Dodoria. The only ones on the ship that was allowed to watch the fight between the saiyan Prince and the Low-Class Warrior.

"I hadn't thought I'd see a child of that power," Freeza spoke out loud. Not to his lieutenants, they weren't meant to speak, but to himself. "Not a saiyan child outside of their… little royal family."

"It's impressive," The ruler looked at his blue companion. "What do you think?" It wasn't often that he asked them to give any real opinion.

"Just a few months ago the boy was barely nearing a thousand," Zarbon rubbed his chin. "Now this… Raditz has managed a feat that would take dozens of my own men to do," He looked up and away from the face of his lord. "He would never be a threat to you my lord, but I would be wary of more like him popping up. After all, his brother will be born soon, if the reports are true."

"Good point," Freeza turned his chair away from the screen. The sight of a bloody, battered Raditz standing over the defeated Prince. "I have to move up our timetable," He closed his eyes, breathing softly. "Dodoria get a few men ready. When it's time we will make a move, I want a target taken out before I deal with the rest of those monkeys."

The only response was a nod. The two men left Freeza to his chamber, he had wine to drink and they had work to set up.

* * *

 _ **Author's** **Note: Not the biggest chapter I've ever written, but definitely the most…** **hardest** **fought fight between just two people that I've ever written. I hope that is stood up to everyone expectations of me. I tried to keep to Vegeta's raw will, but at the same time reveal his biggest weakness. At this stage in his life, he has much more experience, even at a younger age, than Raditz but lacks one thing.**_

 _ **Equals.**_

 _ **Every fight he gets into he wins. He had never fought against anyone that could beat him. His father keeps his son away from those fighters.**_

 _ **Thank to thelurker -90 for betaing this chapter for me. You were a great help.**_

 _ **Oh, yeah. That orange move was not Kaioken. Just thought I would let you guys know that off the top of my head. Though I have yet to name it.**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **So any questions?**_


	11. Ch10: Time and Focus

I floated about inside this clear green liquid, with an oxygen mask on my face. It was warm, and somehow I didn't feel the need to close my eyes. It turns out that, even though I had managed to stand up before the count of ten, I hadn't managed to keep myself awake. So I had collapsed in a heap on the ground unconscious, right beside the equally knocked out Prince. I could honestly say that even Slug hadn't hurt me this bad.

Still, the healing tank had a nice vibe, it was a lovely tingling feeling that came off the fluid bubbling around me. It was like being on a fluffy pillow but at the same time a nice hot spring. This would have been a really pleasant experience if it wasn't for one factor.

Peppa wouldn't stop tapping at the glass.

She started to make faces at me and then pointed at herself, whirling her arms around. She started what I can only think of as an odd game of charades. From the whirling her arms, she went into a Chicken pose. Raising her head in a motion and bending her arms into wing shapes. I couldn't hear her, so I could only assume that Peppa was making chicken noises.

I think she wanted me to show her how to… play chicken?

Eventually, Mom came over and shooed her away from the pod. She wore a massive smile on her face as she took out a framed photo, the only time that I've ever seen her smile in such a way that I could call bloodthirsty. The photo was of me standing bloody over the fallen body of Vegeta with a fist raised above to the sky, it was a downward shot, not sure who took it? Maybe some kind of robot?

I suppose the photo was going to be placed on a wall or on a mantle. A fine example of willpower… and temper tantrums. That was something that I wasn't going to rely on forever. I needed to rely on stable power, not something that will fade away the second I calmed down. I needed both wits and strength.

After all, if I had been thinking clearly I could have defeated Vegeta with that boost. Then I wouldn't be in this situation. Sure this means I should be having at least a minor zenkai from these wounds. But, relying on zenkais doesn't sit right with me. I wanted to become strong by kicking some ass, not from getting my ass kicked.

My thoughts were jumped back to the real world by the return of Peppa. It now looked like she was doing an airplane motion? Honestly, this girl confused me so much. Luckily, it seemed that she was shooed away from my pod this time by a rather annoyed Shugesh. Peppa stuck her tongue out at the chubby man as Mom rushed her out of the room, leaving me alone with Shugesh.

Shugesh took a look at my face. Then he took out a remote with a large red button which he then pressed. Suddenly I felt so sleepy and I could feel my eyes close. Damn drugs…

* * *

King Vegeta sat on a large throne in a rather empty room. His thoughts were on Prince Vegeta. The son that had lost in such a narrow way against a lower class fighter. It wasn't as if Raditz had any power advantage against his son. In fact, even with that orange haze around him, Raditz was still weaker, according to the scouters. No, his son lost because he was caught off guard. He underestimated his opponent, that cost him the fight.

It was that kind of arrogance, that was the greatest sin that the saiyan race was committing in his eyes.

"Your Majesty!" It was some young guard, someone new. that the King had trouble putting a name to. "The Queen… demands to speak to you.", as he continued his voice went from loud which he had entered with to a much lower almost terrified whisper. There was a hesitancy to the man's voice. He understood why, if this man had spoken a wrong word, he would anger at least one of them. Most didn't survive angering the Royal Family.

"And you are what? ", he said as his eyes rolled up to the sky. She was always like this, a literal drama queen. He continued, "Here to announce her presence? Or perhaps to tell me to meet with her somewhere else?"

"Yes," At the sharp look that was sent his way the man elaborated, "I mean… the… the first sir, she is waiting outside."

He sighed and slumped on the throne. He really didn't want to deal with her right now. She had been in a mood for a while now. The Royal saiyan had learned it was better to let her calm down, but she had been like this far too long and it wasn't looking like it would change any time soon. He tapped his hand on the arm of the throne, once, twice and at the third time, he stood from his spot. Then with a swipe of his kingly cape, he walked over to the massive doors that separated this throne room from the halls leading to the rest of the castle.

"That took you longer than I was expecting, Vegeta," The Queen was laying lazily on a bench that sat just outside the throne room. "Are you getting slow in your old age?" She wore a smile that promised him embarrassment if he showed any sign of the taunts getting to him.  
"Might want to let someone else take over for you if this is how as fast you move now."

It went unsaid who she wanted to take over for him.

The Queen was in a purple set of the Royal Battle Armor, with just a single shoulder guard and her cape was only attached to that guard. The back of her hair was long enough to reach the back of her neck, while the front, formed a fringe that was covering half of her forehead. She was a well-built woman, looking like she could out arm-wrestle himself.

But her height left her at around his chest.

"I'll hardly need to respond to you with any real speed," he huffed twirling back around into the throne room. The Queen followed him with a fast gait that showed off an elegance that the guards in the hall rarely saw in life. "What is it that you want to talk about Elery? You haven't spoken to me in about six months."

"There is a reason for that." The reason going unsaid between them, but the tension could be felt rising.

"I'm sure that it makes sense to you, Elery," The doors to the room shut close with a bang. The guards rushed out, none wanting to stay in the room with the Royals. "But to me, your behavior is just coming off childish."

"Yes," Elery glared him down as retook his seat. "I am the one being childish. Remind me again, which one of us set up our son to get his face broken in to prove a point that could have been proved in a less severe style?" She placed a single finger on her chin, a false look of confusion adorning her face. "Oh yeah, that was you!" That finger was now in his face.

"He needed to learn a lesson."

"One that you won't tell him that he needs to learn."

"One that he must be taught!"

"Then fucking teach him a lesson," the Queen growled at him. She possessed a rage that few saiyans could muster in life. "You're not some old mystic sage… giving out some great advice using cryptic nonsense," Elery stepped back, looking at the King with a much calmer look. "You're his Father, the King Of All Saiyans. It is time you start explaining things to him."

"I do not need an heir that needs to be coddled. He needs to grasp at these things instinctively."

"Well that is too bad," Elery sneered at him. He responded by standing back up to his feet and glaring at her. "He doesn't and this will only teach him the wrong things."

"I know what I am doing, in fact, I will heed no questions of my authority."

"Of course not," The Queen turned from him. Quivering from rage she started to walk away from him, but once Elery reached the doors, she stopped and turned to face him once more. "You know this wasn't what you asked of me. All those years ago."

There was a silence between the two. King Vegeta knew that this was a statement, not a question. Truthfully, he knew better than having a comeback to her. He had learned to choose his words carefully but at the same time. He was the King, one that was the true ruler of all saiyans.

"You know what would be asked of you once you accepted becoming my wife."

"That wasn't what you asked me," She slipped out the door body first, her head poking out of the gap that was still there. "You asked me to be a mother. Not..." Elery stopped, her lip quivered, but her eyes sharpened. It was like she couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence.

With that, the door was closed for the first time that day with a gentle touch of a mother rather than the loud slam of a warrior.

"Things," The King looked to the floor. Anguish passed over his eyes for just a moment. "They can change more than we expect. Maybe one day you will understand this Elery," He sat back on the throne. His face staring up at the image that had been created with glass over a year before. "Things tend to change more than I could ever imagine." He let out the largest sigh that any saiyan ever had.

Still looking at the image of a purple long-eared figure imprinted into the glasswork above, King Vegeta didn't think that he deserved this kind of treatment in life.

* * *

Bardock found himself looking over the information, that Toma had managed to hack into, on a small tablet. It was just standard stuff, nothing that would need this sort of set up, but if Raditz was to be believed he was better off trying to sneak a look at this info rather than letting anyone know that he was looking into this. The soon to be a father of two wasn't sure that Raditz had been right about the future, but now Bardock was thinking that he son was right.

Because this is fucking terrifying.

Broly was just two months in the pod, but his power level was already two thousand. That was insane. Most people he'd known in life have barely managed to reach that level of power as adults, but as a fetus, that level of power was unheard of. Except for one person.

The Legendary Super Saiyan.

If this was not handled right it could end badly. Bardock wondered how this extreme power level had gone unnoticed but came to the conclusion that it must have been due to his low-level father, Paragus. That man was far too low class to have any of his progeny monitored for their battle potential. This level was just something that their machine had read, no one had actually checked it over.

"This was good." Bardock thought to himself. A bead of sweat was wiped from his forehead. It meant that with just a little note to Toma he can take any pontential attention away from this. Make the boy look normal. At least for a while. That will give him some more time to plan out how to… deal with this issue.

He may have to kill the thing before it'd grown.

"Bardock," Gine tapped his shoulder taking his attention away from the tablet in his hand. "Why have you parked that alien ship in our backyard?" She tapped her foot, impatient for some answer. The look on her face told the husband that he needed to act fast. This was a delicate situation, that if he wasn't careful with it, he wouldn't even be sleeping on the couch.

He'd be outside on the streets instead.

"It's bigger than our house," He replied casually, trying to present the upside of this new arrangement, but keeping his voice down in the medical center's hallways. Bardock didn't want to have anyone overhear what he had in mind. He'd have to keep this under wraps. Loose lips sink ships, and this ship was one he wanted to keep floating. "It will be more comfortable to live in once Kakarot is born."

"I suppose," Gine let out a small whine. Placing a single finger on her lip. "Still, I don't like you springing this on me Bardock, I am the one that will be spending my time there," She huffed, her arms going around her chest. "I need to have just as much control over my life as you have over yours."

Bardock licked his lips. He was sure that he was doing the right thing here, but that didn't mean he should have rushed that decision without consulting her. It was just that he didn't want to worry her like that. He still wasn't sure how to even tell her Raditz had visions of a future. Though Bardock would admit to himself that he was doing this the wrong way.

"You're… right," He placed the tablet inside a satchel that he had at his side to carry things discretel. "I'm sorry." He placed his arms around his wife's shoulders, pulling her into a deep hug.

"That's… okay," Bardock could feel her smile brush up against his chest. "Just don't do this sort of thing again."

"Right, this won't happen again," Then he realized that he hadn't mentioned the most important aspect. "There… is just one thing." She stood back from him, breaking out of the hug and sending him a look that spoke volumes.

"What?" She let a big sigh, holding her hand to her head.

"We are moving Kakarot's birth pod to the ship."

Then he closed his eyes and waited. Seconds passed by, but no sound followed

"WHAAAT!"

There it was. Oh… Bardock knew what was going to happen next, but he also knew. He kind of deserved it.

* * *

Borgos was sitting down, watching the young Raditz floating in his tube. Bardock had asked that one of the team were to be by the pod at all times. The large saiyan wasn't sure why the father wanted that, but if Bardock was asking him to something so simple then he would do it without question.

It was probably to keep Gine happy. Borgos was never sure what to make of that woman.

So he sat on a stool, keeping an eye on the door to the room, and the other eye over at the boy's pod. Borgos could split his eyes like that. His thoughts soon drifted towards the strange behavior Bardock had been displaying since the match.

Something was wrong.

Oh, on the outside he was sure that everything seemed the same and none of the others had noticed, but Borgos had. Bardock always had a calm, almost detached temperament. Now his eyes were always looking up, not in thought. No, that looked different on Bardock, this was something else, something closer to him searching for something.

Bardock was worried about an attack. Why?

If there was such a thing about to happen, then he would have told them right? But at the same time, there might be some reason he hasn't said anything yet, and until he does Borgos will wait. Bardock hadn't steered them wrong yet.

The Team would follow him to the end.

"Borgos," Shugesh entered the room. He had left earlier to take a bathroom break. "Can you stop doing that freaky eye thing?" The pudgy saiyan exclaimed. "It makes me really nervous." His arms were wrapped around his shoulders and he shivered.

"I must keep a watch of all points of entry at all times," was the response to that from the largest team member. "No one shall enter this protective circle around the Young Raditz."

"You know," There was a roll of the eyes that accompanied the rather low tone being used to say this. "I can almost hear the capitalization in your tone," Shugesh rolled his shoulders. "Come on, who would want to kill Raditz, not like the kid is the Prince. That kid's personality will have assassins just gravitate to him."

Shugesh laughed at his own joke, his belly jiggling in motion like a large tub of jelly. Eventually, the noise died down and Shugesh just sighed at the lack of response from Borgos.

"You know Borgos, sometimes I just don't get you."

"The Inner Machinations of my mind are an enigma."

"That is what I mean."

The two sat in silence, waiting for either the son to heal or the father to return.

* * *

 **_Author's Note: I have started the greatest part of the game. Where all the pieces are starting to show. I hope that no one has been annoyed by the bit of mystery with Prince Vegeta's issues with his father. I haven't been mentioning it too much in the thread, because I wanted to see what conclusions you guys think is happening, because it is not what you some of you may think._**

 ** _Please Review.  
_**


	12. Ch11: All Roads Lead To!

It had been a week since the fight between the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta and the rising star, Raditz.

Elery walked with purpose through the halls of the Palace, her footsteps clanking off the metal floors to a resounding beat. She had a purpose to her steps, she was heading in a direction that everyone that she came across knew off by heart, the Exit.

Out of the Palace and into the streets, she soon soared across the sky, cutting through clouds like a knife through paper. Elery's speed was breathtaking to those few who walked on the ground below her, it was not all that often that the lower classes of the Planet Vegeta got to see a member of the Royal Family move about with any haste.

With all that speed the Queen had it didn't take her long to reach the medical center. It was just as she landed that saw him. The boy was back in his old colors now, black and brown, his hair was just as ridiculously long in person as it was on a screen, reaching all the way to the small of his back.

It was Raditz, that little boy wonder who'd beaten Prince Vegeta.

Raditz was with both his father, Bardock and the mother, Gine, as well as the other child that they had taken in with them as well, a rather strange child known as Peppa. She was wearing a purple battle armor in the same style as the Queen. But minus the Royal Markings and the cape.

"Well," Elery thought to herself. "At least one of them have a sense of style."

They noticed her with quick attention, bowing slightly at her presence as Elery made her way over to them taking the slowest pace she'd used today. A click of her scouter gave the Queen insight into their powers. Raditz sat at 6,000, about the same as General Nappa. Still, that wasn't anything for the Queen to worry about personally.

Now Bardock, he was something that she wouldn't want to be put up against. 12,000. It wasn't a power level that the Queen would be comfortable fighting against her. The girl was at a good 2,530. A hardy amount of power for a girl that age, perhaps she would be sent on the same training mission that General Nappa had planned for the boy.

"Good evening," Elery spoke up first, her calm smooth tones showcasing an ease with speaking to strangers that only public figures would have. "It is good to see you, young man, up and about so soon after that little bout with my son."

"Thank you, your grace," Bardock replied for the tongue-tied boy, his tone polite but lacking any fear that was usually present in the conversation with the Queen. "I wasn't expecting to see you this day. Are you visiting the Prince?" There was a look to Bardock's eye. There was something wrong, did he know?

"Well, Prince Vegeta is also in this same medical center," her hair swept to the side, as she stepped within arms reach of the family. "I wouldn't be a good Queen if I didn't arrive to oversee the care my son is receiving."

"He should be getting out of his healing tank right about now, right?" Raditz spoke up, drawing Elery's attention to him. "Our injuries were practically the same." The Queen started straight into the young boy's eyes. The stare off lasted long enough for the boy to become red in the face and look away in embarrassment.

"Nah," Peppa the girl said suddenly surprising Elery. It didn't seem the child was as intimidated as her fellow. "You kicked his ass, Dish. You should ha- " Then she was stopped by the hand of Raditz covering her mouth. Mumbles were now the only thing coming out of it.

"It was a tough, close battle," A fairly red-faced boy rushed through his words with a pace that only mothers could understand. "Could have gone either way." That was when Peppa decided that she needed to breathe through her mouth.

She bit down on Raditz's hand. Hard.

"GREAT APE'S BREATH!" He yelled while holding his hand in pain. "That hurt… what was that for?"

The girl ran off, Raditz not far behind her.

"That was interesting?" Elery rose a single brow at the parents.

"Well, they're a spirited duo," Gine spoke for the first time. Catching the Queen off guard, not expecting the rather demure Saiyan to be brave enough to speak in her presence. "I can't keep my eyes off them or we won't have a house at the end of the day." She let out a sigh. At that moment that Saiyan Queen felt just a bit of pity for the younger mother dealing with such energetic kids, but then just a bit of jealousy seeped through that feeling.

"Well, sadly while I would love to stand here gawking at them. I have to go see my son."

With that, the Queen entered the Medical Central with her cape billowing behind her. Elery's thoughts on were on her own family.

* * *

I wasn't sure what Dad was thinking of moving us into Slug's ship without even asking me if I would want to live there. It was a good ship, but namekians don't seem to believe in comfortable beds… or in furniture for that matter.

I am going to bring my stuff from the house.

"Oi," Peppa yelled from outside the ship, back where we usually trained. "Get out here, I've been waiting for ages." It seemed that moving my things into my new room would have to wait til later.

"You know sometimes you gotta rest, Peppa." I ran out of the ship finding myself face to face with that grey faced saiyan known as… that Grey One. Otherwise known as Turles.

"Well, hello there good chum," has he always had a slight English accent? "I hope you don't mind if I join you and Peppa's sparring sessions." Maybe I need more rest. In any case, I think I can help lead Turles to a better direction in life, one that doesn't end with me or Kakarot killing him.

"I don't mind," I shrugged my shoulders, deciding that his new accent didn't matter. A good brawl could be just as good as a rest. I was loosening up for the attack these two were no doubt about to hit me with. Peppa was much too sneaky for this to be anything other than a trap. "Maybe the both of you will give me a good work out."

"NOW!"

I wasn't sure which one shouted it, but I was moving before they could finish the word, easily avoiding the sphere that Peppa had sent at me with a twist. Turles came in next slamming his forearms into mine. I allowed my weight to be pushed by this, angling it so that he was flipped over me with the top of my feet. He crashed straight into Peppa, knocking them on to the ground in a sad flop.

"You two have got to try better than that if you want to take me on." Soon I understood that I had been arrogant. I hadn't looked up. That was when I found myself blasted by a large ball of ki that the two had set up above in the sky. I slid across the grounds, plowing through a lot of dirt in the process.

"Who needs to try better?" Peppa said while slamming her knee into my stomach. It was like she used it as a trampoline as she bounced back with a ki blast charging in her hand. Thankfully her prior attacks hadn't even scratched me.

Moving too fast for her to see my wind up I sped past her form, ending up flying right behind her position. I gave her a mighty kick, causing her to crash into the ground. My next move was to head straight down at her with a ground quaking right fist to her stomach. A bit of payback for that knee earlier.

That was when I found myself bombarded by Turles who had remained at the sides waiting for an opening. It was with that a barrage of purple ki blasts came out from his right hand, each blast leaving a trail of purple in their wake.

I felt my back get tickled by the attack, but not wanting to end things before the two could really get going I let its momentum affect me anyway, and was sent flying back into the air. Peppa rolled back to her feet, that was when Turles's attack finally ended and the two regrouped side by side. It made me realize that the week that I was in that tank healing these two were out practicing collaboration attacks.

Those bastards.

They came at me like flies, buzzing about with syncronized blows. As one went high the other went low. As one was going in with a fist, the other would follow with a kick. They had an amazing rhythm for two that had only been training together for a week. This did allow me to feel some sympathy for that old Slug. He had to deal with the four of us. Just these two were annoying me to hell. But this strategy between them did not grant them an advantage.

I was much too fast for them to even touch me.

I weaved around all their attacks, only the lightest of touches from my forearms sent the blows spiraling off to the side. Leading them to follow up with a rolling kick that I lazily stepped back from. With just a little use of flight, I kicked the both of them at the same time in the back sending them bouncing off the ground with a meaty thud.

The two pressed their hands on the ground launching up at the same time and come twirling around to face me. Gathered in each of their hands was a sphere of ki. Turles threw his first, the attack racing towards me like a rocket. Then Peppa launched hers, it looked like hers was faster, so by launching them at different times, they would both still reach me at the same moment. Genius.

"SURPRISE BEAT!" The two yelled out the attack's name. I didn't get the pun here, that is if there was one?

"It will take more than that to take me on !" I raised my arms up and gathered just the right amount of power and sent it forth, a beam from each hand. I yelled; "Double Sunday!"

My beams met their spheres in a brilliant lemon display for a few seconds. The two attacks, stalled in the air, with neither giving way to the other. Then without warning, the Surprise Beat started to be pushed back by my Double Sunday.

Our combined attacks blasted back towards the pair, detonating such moments away from them. The resulting explosions still knocked Peppa and Turles back to the ground, a good attempt though.

"I hope that you have some better ideas than just throwing energy spheres at me," I gloated over them as they slowly tried to get back to their feet with a groan but ending up falling back to the ground instead, spent. I may have hit them harder than I meant to? "You guys okay there? I did 't think that I had hit you that hard."

"They're fine," A voice said as I felt a new power enter the backyard. I wasn't personally familiar with this person, but from their shadow, I recognized it from old memories. "I have seen the old possum trick enough times to know when some people try to pull it." I turned to look at the new guy, to see Nappa.

He wasn't yet bald, the top of his head had a noticeable amount hair, but it was just centered around the middle of the peak of his skull. Nappa was massive as hell, certainly larger than both my Dad and even Borgos were. His armor was blue with the shoulders and abdominal sections being yellow. He had a personable face on him like he wanted to sell me cookies. Not really what I expected from him.

"An impressive showing though kid." He smiled, his grin reminded me of what would happen if you fused Prince Vegeta's smile with Peppa's one. The General Of the Saiyan Army walked over to me and stood at about two feet away. I was going to keep my guard up.

"I've seen your fight with Vegeta, well," Nappa chuckled, clapping his own hands at the same time. "Who hasn't at this point? It was recorded and broadcasted, but it was the most impressive fight I'd ever seen. You're certainly the strongest kid your age seen in recent history."

I wasn't sure what to say to the amount of praise that Nappa was giving me. Him being so nice was so out of place from what I expected of him. Perhaps I should have taken in to account what losing the rest of his race would have done to his personality. With what I remember from the show, early on Vegeta wasn't much better than Freeza in certain ways. Being under both Freeza and a brat that will kill if you misspoke for twenty years, neither really caring if you live or die.

That sort of thing can change you.

"Thank you, sir," I nodded my head at him. Trying to be respectful without giving him any leverage to control me using said respect. "I work hard."

"That strength is the reason why I have been asked by his lordship King Vegeta to take you and your friends here on a training mission," he kept his tone polite, but it was obviously not something that I was meant to refuse.

"What kind of mission?" Peppa had gotten to her feet, leaning her elbow on my shoulder. "Because I don't want to be gone too long. Gine has a little child in a tanker and I want to see if he's as strong as Rapunzel here." Wait… she knows Rapunzel? I didn't get the chance to question that as Nappa spoke up once more.

"A hairy one." His swaying tail behind him told us what we going to be doing. Oozaru training.

* * *

I wasn't sure how I lost. How that lower class… warrior managed to beat me, the Prince Of All Saiyans. Surely my natural talent alone should have guaranteed me victory. If that was true then how did I lose… why did all my strength come up so short? Was Raditz simple better than me? Was I a fraud?

No that was not it!

I just haven't been under the same amount of pressure as Raditz. He had gone up against that Slug creature. Slug was someone powerful, someone, that any member of the Royal Family would be able to say forced us to transform, and we'd say it without shame. So Slug was not someone to underestimate, but if you survived a fight with him. Of course, Raditz would have such a boost in power, of course, he would outmatch me.

But this would not happen again.

I needed to be challenged more. To push myself to heights no saiyan had ever seen before. Then no one, not father, not Raditz and certainly not Freeza, none of them will be able to stop me. Once I reach the peak of my power, no more cruising on my incredible talent anymore

"Vegeta," Mother spoke up breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her amused face, not sure why she had waited five minutes since entering the room before talking. "You've been monologuing for five minutes straight." She giggled with her usual temperament. Mother was always laughing in my presence. No doubt to mask the shame of having my father as her husband.

Maybe that is why she spends so little time at home?

"Mother as the Prince, I have the right to monologue to my subjects."

"We're by ourselves." Was her rebuke. It was ok, Mother was not born to Royalty, but instead, her talent raised her to her present station in life. She didn't really understand what their place in life meant. Still, if he wanted to surpass… Raditz. Just thinking that name sent shivers up my spine.

"You're still talking out loud."

"Mother!" I yelled out to her trying to change this conversation away from monologues and to what I thought it should be. I picked up my new scouter and placed it on my face. Now I could look at Mother's impressive power. "Tell me the secret of how you gained strength!"

"The secret, huh," She sat down on a nearby chair as my scouter started to read her level. "Oh, so you're finally ready to listen to your mother?" Before I could answer her she stepped back up and placed her hand on my shoulder. Then she smiled. "I'll teach you. You'll learn everything I know." The dread I felt now was unmatched, I had never felt like this before.

I think I made a mistake.

"Oh no," Mother spoke. "You've just made your first correct decision."

I will take to this opportunity to improve, to steal the source of what I am told are the impressive improvements that my mother had made to her power since... then. Then I will use it to take down Raditz, from there take over from my father. That was when I realized that I was doing it again.

"I said all that out loud again didn't I?"

"Yes. Your father does that as well you know?"

That was when my scouter stopped counting her power level at 9,880.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It took a lot out of me to decide how long the two, Raditz and Vegeta, would be spending in the healing tanks, but eventually I decided that it would be week given the time period they are at right now. These tanks are even older than the one Goku used on Namek.**

 **Also, expect more Mothers and Sons scenes next chapter. Also, I should say that yes, Raditz was imagining Turles with an English Accent. Also special thanks for the beta of this chapter Private Writer over on SpaceBattles.**

 **Please Review this fic. It allows me to know that people are constantly liking these updates.**


	13. Ch12: Under Pressure

**Disclaimer: In case it wasn't obvious. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or really any other property. Thank you.**

* * *

It was a rather big ship. Much larger than any other saiyan spaceship, its shape was something that I couldn't help but find odd. You see most of the saiyan made ships were round, like a ball, even our group ships were massive spheres, an Attack Tanker or as they are sometimes they get called, the Moons of Vegeta. Which proves where the ego lays in our culture. But the shape of this one was something a bit more sinister.

It was a saucer. The same type of ship Freeza uses.

Just as a big as our largest ships, but astronomically more dangerous just by the virtue of having Freeza on it. It large viewing port was a deadly looking purple and the rest of the ship was white with that same purple highlighting the ship.

"T-that's Freeza's?" I turned to Turles and Peppa. The three of us had been told by Nappa to be here for the mission. I could tell that neither Turles and Peppa had even known what Freeza's ship had looked like. "W-what is he doing here?"

"What?" Turles shook his head in my direction. I could tell that he was surprised by my rather fearful reaction to this ship, but I could also feel that Peppa was just a little bit amused at me. "That isn't Freeza's ship!" He threw up his hands toward the object.

"Then who's is it?"

"Oh," I felt Peppa lean her elbow on my shoulder, her spiky hair brushing up into my own. "You young-"

"I'm older than you!"

"-friend, you just haven't the breadth of experience that I have," She smiled at me with a look that showed me how much Peppa was enjoying knowing something that I didn't. "One day, child, you may know what I know and you're training will be complete." I wonder if this behavior is my fault.

"Well," I searched for some kind of comeback but didn't really find anything. Damn brain, failed me. "That doesn't answer whose ship that is?"

"It is my ship," The voice was of a smooth female. I hear the odd mix of elegance and high-society ooze off it. I turned to look at the speaker, to make sure that it was who I thought it was. Queen Elery was standing there, Nappa not too far away from her. "I got to travel in style. Saiyan Ships are all balls, no style at all."

"So… into the saucer type then?" Turles spoke up, his face smiling at the Queen. Like usual, I didn't much like the way he looked at people. There was always something that I could just see hidden inside, wanting to break out of him. "Thought you'd be big in-" I elbowed him swiftly knocking the air out of the older boy with little effort. It wasn't a good idea for him to run his mouth right now. Especially given that of the three of us, I was the only one that could put up a fight against these two.

"Well… its a nice ship your majesty." I have to keep calm. Compliment her, that is the way to get away from a big brawl that would only highlight my unique power further than defeating Vegeta has.

"Its crap," Queen Elery replied her face stone. So turns out that I can't tell what someone thinks of their stuff. I would have thought calling it stylish would have indicated that she liked it. "But anything is better than just… a rather big ball."

"Weell," I puffed out, straining for something to say. It was then when I noticed that Peppa, now having left my shoulder, was walking closer to the Queen, there were stars in her eyes while staring at her. Oh, no. Not Hero worship.

"Yeah, Dish doesn't have good taste, my Queen," Peppa looked to me a second, paused. Then cupped her hands around her mouth and said in a low voice; "His moves are all named after days. It's kind of sad."

Now that is some shade. Got to get to her back for this, but how? I got it. Peppa wanted to me to be embarrassed by my great naming scheme, Well, then I show everyone the really bad one she has.

"The Ginger Knicker." I watched as her face turned pure red from the embarrassment that she felt. Peppa sidestepped back around so that she could glare straight into my face. "Need I say more?"

"What's that?" It was Nappa who asked the question that I was hoping for.

"It's a-" A hand was slammed over my mouth. Peppa pulled my back away from the Queen direct sight by throwing us behind the corner of the Spaceports Air Traffic Control Tower. Her free hand soon drug into my hair and the younger girl slammed into the wall with enough force that I could feel a crack develop in the wall.

"Nope. you don't talk anymore. I have revoked your talking rights," I can tell from the fact that your hand is still over my mouth. Now, one would think that the solution to this issue would be to lick her hand. Gross her out enough for her to let go, but one must remember that one: Peppa will eat everything raw, even if she shouldn't, so she is impossible to gross out and two: Peppa doesn't wash her hands right. I have no interesting in putting my tongue on that palm. "Don't ruin this for me, Elery's so cool."

I shoved her hand off my mouth. It was an easy task with my strength.

"Look whose talking!" I gestured towards her. "Do you know what they are thinking? You taking me behind this tower?"

"Don't be a dumbo," A shake of her hair with the one that her head had made. Peppa pointed her finger at my chest. Stabbing at it. "We're six," Peppa paused before rolling her eyes. "Well you're seven, but still. They think I'm knocking the shite into ya"

"Look, all I am trying to do is make sure we don't start a fight."

"Great job, because you're about to have one." Great and I thought that it would be Turles that I would have to worry about… wait a second.

"Turles!"

"No, I am Peppa."

"No, you eejit. We left Turles with the Queen." This was a bad idea and I could see the horror slowly dawn on Peppa's face. "There is no telling how mad he'll make them."

"Feck."

The two of us rushed out back to the ship, hoping that Turles hadn't said anything arrogant enough for him to get his ass handed to him backwards. What I saw was unsurprising. Turles was standing there, his hands on his hips, a grin on his face that told us all we needed to know about this. Because Nappa was just about to chop him through the neck.

A killing blow.

I reacted without thought, with a burst of orange I caught the attack with little regard to any of my prior regard to consequences. The force of Nappa's hand caused a shockwave to erupt from the area. The asphalt beneath my feet cracked and struggled to withstand the pressure that it was put under. I could see the surprised look Nappa was wearing on his face, it seemed that he hadn't thought that I would have stepped in to help Turles. I'm the same, I wouldn't have thought to do so.

"Now, I am not sure what he did," I glared at the even paler than usual Turles, who really should have known better by now because why did he run his mouth off to one of the most powerful people in recent saiyan history! "And I am sure that he deserves death, but let's not be so hasty to kill him, not when we can beat him out of this behavior."

There was a look that the two older saiyans shared. As if they were weighing up their options, whether it was worth it to start a fight with me right now. I was withholding most of my power, but I kept myself strong enough that they couldn't just brush me aside like some kind of insect.

I couldn't let this incident be blown out of proportion.

"Nappa!" The Queen barked out, snapping his attention back to her with a mean look and an equally sharp tone. "That is enough!"

"Bu-" The balding man stopped himself mid-sentence as if he just realized who he was talking to. For a moment it looked he was enraged at this his face reminded me of tiger opening its jaw, but then his frown turned into a small smile. Nappa looked down at me, his height meaning that I was craning my neck up just so that I could see his eyes in a display of will. "Sorry there, Raditz. I should have controlled my temper better, not let little shits get me all riled up."

Nappa stepped back from me. No longer with our limbs being smashed together, nor was he using a fighting stance anymore. Still, I could see his frame tense, as if he was expecting an outburst at any moment. Nappa was prepared for an attack.

"Let's not allow this little incident to..." Elery paused, grabbing my attention from the Saiyan General to her tapping her chin. "Cause any real incident to happen between us. I'm sure that this boy here is sorry?"

I didn't look away from the two, but I could hear Peppa slapping the grey saiyan upside the head. I really hope that wasn't a hit that was as strong as Peppa could. That girl will kill one of us with her lack of control.

"OK!" Turles was almost thrown forward from behind me. He hopped from one foot to another, his balance could be seen teetering between fine and his face being smashed into the floor. After a few seconds the young grey boy recovered his balance, he patted himself down, brushing off what I could only imagine is imaginary dust. "I'm sorry." Oh god, was he that dumb? I stepped forward to him, subtlely kicking him in the back of the leg.

"Fine… I am sorry that I called Prince Vegeta an arrogant sycophant, and a melodramatic bitch that coasts by just off his natural talent."

I stopped for a second. At first Dumbfounded by the raw stupidity on display with the older boy. I wonder how this guy survived in the Tree of MIght canon? DId he get his teeth kicked in so hard against someone that he actually learned his lesson? I suppose that I've become this feckers enabler.

"Turles you are a moron!" With a leap to the air, Peppa soared over me to land a mighty kick with a spin to the grey saiyan's stomach. Turles fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for breath in a feeble manner. I didn't feel sorry for him. "Next time, I won't let Dish bail you out!" Well, I have been told.

Then the Queen tilted her back, a hand to her stomach and… laughed. I suppose that it was good that she was happy, rather than being mad.

* * *

It was not all that often that Bardock and Gine were alone at home anymore. For the past four years, Raditz had been home while the two of them were. Now it was just them. Waiting in silence, neither one knowing what to say to the other.

One was worried about their son off on a training mission with a virtual stranger. The other's mind was taken over by the complicated nature of what his son had revealed to him, adding steps towards a plan that would remain in secret for some time.

"Do you think that they'll be okay?" Gine placed her arms around her midsection. "He has never been without one of us before."

"He'll be fine. Nappa is an alright sort. If Raditz doesn't start with him, then he won't start with Raditz." Bardock finished this grabbing a drink from the fridge, popping off the lid and taking a long drink from it.

"Yeah… I suppose Raditz has never started a fight with those of higher rank than him."

Bardock's comeback was hindered by the rather loud buzzing noise that came from their new doorbell. They turned towards the door, Bardock pressing a button on his scouter to let whoever in. Before they could even see this person they could hear the loud clamps from their footsteps banging off the floor.

It was Shugesh. He was heaving, his face red and covered in sweat from exertion.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Bardock asked his friend, thinking that the man really needed to work out more if this is what he was like from just a simple run. "You look like you've run away from Freeza himself to get here."

"It might be just as bad…" Shugesh took in a deep breath. "Turles started something with the Queen, so Nappa went for a killing blow," That was received a wince from the two parents. Neither of them liked the nonchalant attitude towards the death of such a young saiyan child, but that was what you get for running off your mouth. "But Raditz stepped in to stop it."

Gine gave her partner one of the roughest looks that the man had ever experienced before. It was a smile mixed with a glare, one that promised pain if he didn't go deal with this now.

"Well," She nodded at the two men, walking past them as she did so. "Come on then. Let's get this new problem dealt with." Gine left the room in a run. It was the fastest that either man had ever seen the woman move before, so fast that before they could leave themselves she was seen fleeing past the window like a rocket.

That made the remainder kick into gear. Bardock because he knew that just because there was nothing that she could reasonably do to the stronger saiyan, didn't mean that she wouldn't tear Nappa face right off, and that outcome didn't hold well toward his future plans. Shugesh on the other hand. Well, he hoped that the grey brat met an unfortunate end, but he also didn't want anything to happen to the kid or Gine.

The came towards of the spaceport from above. The first thing that they noticed was the Queen's spaceship, in all its odd purple and white glory. It was the cleanest ship in the port, its paint job at least appeared to be recently applied.

The next thing that was noticed, was the epic stand down between the Gine and the Queen. Everyone could feel the tension between them, it wasn't something that anyone expected. Usually, someone of Elery's stature wouldn't have given any attention towards someone like Gine. Someone so low class, but all the same it seemed that the attention was only on them.

Bardock and Shugesh dropped down by Raditz, Peppa, and Turles, with Nappa not too far off from their location, but further from the Queen than some would expect. These four had an odd stare shared between them at this arrangement. As if they were as confused as the newcomers.

"So, what is going on here?" Bardock seemed to be the only that was brave enough to speak up. He didn't receive an answer right away. Looking at the two of them that seemed to ignore him, Bardock stepped closer to his partner and… snapped his fingers in her face.

"Gine? You okay there?"

"Ye...ah I'm fine." She answered with a small pause, not the best of signs for one to see from their barely responsive wife. "Just I wa-"

"Wait!" Queen Elery finally spoke up, silencing the housewife with her response. "You're Gine?"

There was a silence. The housewife wasn't sure if she should confirm her identity, but after a few seconds of thought, she decided that with both Raditz and Bardock here. What was the worse that can happen?

"Yes."

It was a simple answer of yes, leaving no room for any doubt of her identity. The Queen took a step closer to the soon to be the mother of two, her face shadowed by the light of the sunrise. Before Bardock could even step in between them Elery already had her arms around Gine's midsection. She pulled her away causing the other mother to scream in fright.

"Its been soo long, Gine!" The low-class saiyan could be heard wheezing from the stain of the Royal's hug. "Where have you been hiding?" The smaller saiyan asked the larger one in her grasp.

"Have we met?" The amount of confusion that Gine had could felt just by her tone of voice.

"Gine," Elery placed her down from the hug, but never released her shoulders from her grip. "It's me, Elery?" At the lack of confirmation with this, the Queen transitioned into a shoulder hug. Throwing up her cape to cover the duo's back. "We were in the same Patronage!"

"Yes," Gine smiled at the Queen but stared at Bardock to communication a secret message. "Sorry, your Majesty. It's just that you look so different from before," She looked to her feet, kicking so invisible dirt away from her, there was an embarrassed air to the mother. "So, I couldn't recognize you." What was the secret message between husband and wife?

"I know, the elite lifestyle has done wonders for my structure," Elery then took note of the term of address that Gine used for her and made a face at the taller saiyan. "Please, you don't have to call me that. Just call me Elery."

"Elery."

That secret between husband and wife was that Gine had no idea what the Queen was talking about.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Not really any action, but not every chapter can have a fight scene in it. Not a lot to say, but that I hope that the wait for this chapter was worth it. There is also a going to be no chapter next week. Given that it will be Christmas soon and I won't get time to work on this with all that will be going on._**

 ** _Sorry about guys._**

 **But hey if you like what I do then please leave a review, tell me what you like and what you want in the future. If you don't like it also leave me a review. Negative Reviews are just criticism that I can work off of.**


	14. Ch13: Somethings Are Passed Down!

I was sure that this had to some kind of ruse. I just couldn't tell you what the purpose of it was, but there had to be one. Mom couldn't have been raised by the same patron as the Queen, could she? I mean Queen Elery does seem genuine, Mom hasn't denied the claim, and there does seem to be a connection between the two, but really?

"And that was why it was shut down." Ehh, what did Queen Elery say? What was shut down? Maybe I should listen with a bit more attention.

"That was terrible," Mom's lip quivered, a result of whatever this was about. "I hope that we caught that creep." Well, that was not a look that I had seen Mom have often. Usually, only the mention of Freeza will get that look from her.

"Caught and hanged," There was a deadly smile from the Queen. It sent a chill down my spine just looking at her, after all, wasn't hanging a terrible death? She changed her face, it looked like some thought had just come to her at that second. "Don't know why he didn't just fly up, but what do I know? I've never been hung."

"Well," Mom's voice seemed to gain a bit of cringe. No doubt disgusted with the method of death. "At least that creature is dead. I couldn't imagine letting him going around with what he's done over the years." I don't know if I really want to know what this guy did that saiyans consider him to be a monster. Though Mom saying that must mean that he deserved that kind of death.

"Hey, quick change of subject here, but how about..." The Queen topped for a second, tapping a foot. It seemed that she was thinking about how to say something. "How about you come with us on this training trip." There was a smile on her face, her eyes were open. If she wasn't being honest with this then she was one of the better actors I'd seen in my life.

"I don't know," Mom looked both surprised and a bit apprehensive at the prospect. She shuffled her shoulders, crossing her arms together and kicked some sort of invisible dirt. "I would just get in the way."

"Nonsense," Her concerns were brushed away by the grinning Royal. "Actually," Elery placed a single finger beneath her chin. "You should find this sort of thing easier than your son will." Really, Mom will have an easier time handling controlling the Oozaru than I will?

Makes sense.

"I suppose," Mom's face kind of made a flinching motion. No doubt thinking about my younger brother in the pod that was now on the ship in the backyard of our home. "But that would leave Kakarot all alone. I don't know." She let the sentence hang.

At the mention of Kakarot, Elery gained a look to her. It wasn't a kind of face that I was familiar with. It was downcasted, but at the same time angry. Like she had been reminded of something unpleasant, her eyes glazed over looking to the floor, some heat to them that I found to be unsettling. The Queen eventually looked back to Mom, her mouth open to say something but was interrupted by Dad who finally had spoken up after picking up his jaw from the ground.

"Its fine, Gine," He crossed his arms, a familiar mix of a scowl and a smile that only someone that knows him well can see was now on Dad's face. "I'm not scheduled for another mission for a while yet. Got somethings to settle planetside yet," His tone took on a business like vibrancy. "You'll be able to handle this without issue. It's not a cleaning job."

"I suppose," Mom letting the sentence hang for a moment. Looking from the solemn face of my Dad to the expecting one that the Queen wore on her face. "Then," She puffed up her lips. "I will. I'll go!"

The two adult female saiyans were now grinning at each other with light smiles. I suppose as long as nothing untoward is done to Mom, it would good for her to have some friends of her own, ones that aren't on the Team.

"So?" I decided to take the attention back to the what we actually came here for. The mission. "I'm confused," I stepped forward, trying to appear as inoffensive as possible to the woman whose son I'd beaten to a bloody form. "Are we taking your ship? my Queen?"

"Well, I wouldn't be here if we weren't," She blew out air in an upward motion with her mouth. Seemly annoyed by something either out of sight or had just entered her mind. "It would be a waste of resources to be all in separate ships when we have a big enough one to take us all to our location."

"MOTHER!" A voice yelled out from the ship. Down came the ramp and with it, Prince Vegeta himself. If it was possible to have measure petulance as a material Vegeta would have a surplus as he was not a happy camper. "What is the meaning of this? I had thought this was…" He stopped himself at my stare. It seemed that he didn't want to me to know about whatever training that he thought he was doing. "That it wasn't going to be training some low-class slime to control themselves."

"The first rule," Elery walked over the Prince, her steps were much quieter than most of the people I've meet in life. For example, I'd noticed that both King Vegeta and Dad had big steps, they wanted you to know that they were here at any point. They demanded attention, but the Queen. Her steps were quite, soft like a feather. You'll be forgiven if she snuck up on you during a normal walk. "Son is that everything is training," She started to shove him back into the ship, motioning the rest of us to follow us. "Even this."

With that Mom tentatively followed in after them, Dad and Shugesh went to leave and I noticed that Peppa and Turles had disappeared for a moment. How odd, it would be a good idea to go get them before the ship went off without them. I think that it would be a waste if we did mostly because I know that Peppa will no doubt get me to teach her then, and let me tell you I don't want that. Regular Peppa is hard enough to live with, never mind Great Ape Peppa.

I felt around the world, using a sense that is not entirely physical. It was like trying to feel the sun, or a fire with the only reference I could use is the heat it emits. But then you have to taste the heat and compare it to other heats, making sure that you can recognize anyone in a sea of other suns. Thinking about it, this explanation is probably more confusing than anything else.

But in any case, this was how it felt for me to sense things, and sense them I did. Peppa felt like a hot bag of spicy chips, with peppers and spices all mixed together in a perfect blend that served to burn your tongue right off. Turles, on the other hand, was like someone had dipped the egg into mayonnaise. A rather unattractive taste to my buds, one that reminded me of mucus, more than it did food.

I walked to where I could sense them, where Peppa had taken me earlier, around a corner of the control tower. It was secluded enough that a person wouldn't be interrupted as long as they don't make enough of a hassle to get that sort of attention, but in any case, that was where I found them.

It was a dirty place I hadn't noticed before, with food wasted in the very corner and somehow a rather large tumbleweed in the corner. I wasn't sure where it came from, we don't have those sort of weeds in this part of the world. I wonder how it got here?

"And this is for wasting our time," I heard her before I saw her. Peppa was smacking and shaking Turles like he was a bag of skittles that had some sweets struck in a corner. "Why in the name of the Kais did you get the idea that was the right thing to say?" Peppa slammed him closer to the wall.

"Everyone knows that the Prince is a spoiled brat," Turles growled out. "So what if she was his mother? No one cares about their children here?" He gave her this look. I couldn't really place what it meant.

Mind you, if Turles is meant to be a representation of what normal children are like here then I don't blame them. I would not be able to raise them. May need a magical Dragon to help me.

"Except obviously, the Royal Family are different. Hence the name." I spoke now catching his attention, but Peppa didn't have a reaction. I imagine that she could feel my presence. She dropped him like a sack of rotten potatoes, before bouncing over to me like a crazed bunny with a grin that told me she had an idea before her voice could.

"How abou-"

"Look we don't have time for this," I interrupted her, we are a bit short of time here. "The ship probably won't wait for us and I am not missing this sort of thing for anything." I swept my arms across my chest, span on my left foot to turn around and I started to walk back to the ship with due haste.

From the sounds of it, they seemed to follow me with hurried footsteps.

* * *

Bardock entered the Namekian ship with hard steps. Now he was alone, without the two kids or even Gine. His team was over at their own houses resting. Kakarot was the only one here, but as he was not out of his pod yet so he didn't really count.

It was time to commence the training that Raditz had foretold that Kakarot had gone through. It was a dangerous method to do without some kind of healing accelerator, but Bardock was on a time scale of a few months. To reach that legendary state it would take a hellish training regime that he was sure that none of the others were ready for, at least right now.

Briefly, Bardock wondered what that state would look like. Perhaps he would have the power of the Oozaru in his base form. All that power in a more compact form would be amazing or would the power mean that such transformations wouldn't compare? That they would be a meaningless endeavor?

In either case, Bardock decided was time to start.

"Computer," He barked out his tone like a razor sharp blade. He placed his scouter on to a table off to the side while a beep signaled that the computer had heard his voice. "Set gravity for 20 time galactic standards… or for two times this world's."

There was a wait, for a second Bardock was sure that he would have to have set the thing manual, but then it came down on him like a brick house. it was like nothing that he had ever felt before, a force pressing down on him harder than any weight.

His lightweight armor, which he had added some weights to beforehand, had become an anchor that caused his body to shift downwards. Only using his ability to fly helped him recover from this before he smacked into the floor. Then he could feel the raw weight of his boots keep him from going up to far. All this told him that this room may become his greatest challenge yet, even the air felt heavier, thicker even.

If he wasn't careful this may be his grave.

But the veteran warrior was sure. This was the kind of training that he was going to need if he wanted to reach the heights that were necessary. Staying out of hell meant bringing a part of it home.

He landed on the floor with a greater bang than he expected.

"Hmm," Bardock tested his limbs, throwing out a few kicks and a dozen thumps. The air resisted it with a greater force than any weight that he had ever worn, it was like being in a pool. Only in inverse.

Then as he did a final blow, he slipped. His weight, combined with the speed he was going at caused him to slap onto the spaceships floor with the same force that Raditz could hit him with. For a minute Bardock felt dazed, his focused lapsed.

"This may be harder than I thought." With a slow pace, the saiyan warrior stood up. He was going to drive himself into the ground if he needed to. Bardock started a series of katas that were slow, but with each repetition of them ramped up in speed.

* * *

Lord Freeza sat in his chair, his eyes closed, sipping on his glass of wine with little care for the commotion that was being made outside his ship. The noise was standard fare for the galactic tyrant at this stage in his life. Especially when he landed his ship down on a world's capital and had his men start their jobs from there.

He found the screams to be delightful at first. Now it was just a boring part of the job, they all sounded the same after awhile. Freeza could see why his father had retired from this role a few years ago.

"Zarbon?"

"Yes, my Lord?" The long green hair that Zarbon had waved back and forth.

"What is the time estimated for our global take over to be finished with?"

"Lord Freeza," Dodoria bounded into the room. His massive pink frame was something that blocked his view of the members of his forces that were somewhere behind that massive body. "I have news on the plans you've made for the saiyans."

"Oh," Freeza turned around in his hover chair, his eyes opened. He wasn't too excited about the prospect, the monkeys weren't too important, but they were good at the jobs with little fuss. It was with the command from above that sealed their fate, but he would be lying if it were to be said he was sad they were going. They were only filthy monkeys after all. "I was under the impression that we were still over a year off from Planet Vegeta, what could have changed?"

In fact, they stopped on this world only because it would be waste not to knock off planets on their list on their way over to the Planet Vegeta. More productive to deal with them now, while on travel there than to go back for them.

"We'll we have reports that the Elery, the saiyan queen, will be engaging in a training mission."

"That is news," Freeza threw his glass elegantly at Zarbon, who caught it without issue. "Tell me, Zarbon," his pink hands came together in a fashion that meant that the fingertips were meeting each other. "Do we have anyone that could… how should I say... deal with her in that area?"

"Not," Zarbon placed his hand onto his hip, his pose broadcasting that he was thinking deeply about the issue. "If the training is what I think it is, sire," At the look that he was getting Zarbon quickly elaborated. "Saiyans only have one type of training mission, that is for their disgusting monkey form." The blue man made a waving motion across his nose.

"I see," Freeza nodded, his eyes looking up to the sky. "And the Ginyu Force is further away than we are?" There was a hopeful tone to the galactic ruler. After all, even transformed no saiyan could match the Captain of that team.

"Sadly they are much too far to get to her before she is due back to Planet Vegeta."

There was silence in the room, Freeza had a frown on his face. That only everyone who wasn't him nervous at the prospect at what would happen when this monster got too mad. That was when something surprising happened.

Dodoria had an idea.

"I may have… a group in mind."

"Really," Freeza turned his attention back to his pink lieutenant. In fact, everyone had turned their attention to him. "I'm surprised that you didn't offer them straight away," A pink finger tapped his chin. "In fact, I'm not aware of anyone else in our organization with the power to match her in that form?"

Like always one must speak quickly and clearly so that they don't incur the Emperor's wrath.

"That is because they are outside agents," Dodoria's massive frame shrugged, and the smile on his face told the room that he was sure that he had some revolutionary idea here. "They've been looking to get an in with us, but our people haven't found a mission to give them that would suit their level of power."

"Interesting, are you sure that they are up to the task?"

"Oh, not in their normal forms, but saiyans aren't the only race that transforms."

* * *

"We have lost prestige in the past few centuries," The one speaking was a tall man, standing above most other people at a solid 8 feet tall, and his clothes were something that wouldn't be out of place on a pirate from a Hollywoodized 17th century. He was standing at a podium. "When once we were a race that was unmatched in the universe for power." There was a deep breath as the man looked out towards a massive crowd of hundreds of people, his long orange hair swaying in the air behind him like a cape. "Years ago we lost the greatest of us, it was a devastating loss." He gave them a downcasted look, which they soon mirrored, but one among the crowd screamed:

"Praise _Bojack_!"

"Yes!" The original speaker raised his arms and his tone was that of reverence. "Praise Bojack!"

 **"Praise Bojack!"** Everyone responded to him.

"I do believe, just like many of you, that he will return one day," More cheers followed this, many of the crowd sporting bloodthirsty grins. "But until that day, we must crawl, we must force ourselves into our rightful place in the universe. To be worthy of his legacy!"

The cheers had become deafening in their volume.

"We may not surpass the likes of Freeza and his kin," The phrase was said with such venom, that even the crowd was slightly taken aback by it. "But I will not let us fall any further! We must draw a line here!"

"What do you say to the rumors that even the saiyan King's woman surpasses you?"

The would-be questioner was vapourised without any clear sign of movement by the speaker. There was a deadly silence in the room, none wanted to incur their leader's wrath. Green skin glistened with as the speaker took the mic from the podium, and leaped into the crowd, the people scurrying away like rodents.

"I will have no interruptions," He glared across at all them. "On the subject of that gross rumor… I plan on proving it wrong." His smiled mixed with his sentenced caused nothing but confusion for the people now around him.

"You see, I have been given the location to where the female, this _Queen_ will be next," He twirled a finger into the air. "I shall go there, I will kill her and then we will move on to take the planet Vegeta itself!"

A massive roar of approval rang out from the crowd. Finally a goal for that there people could achieve, finally, they would reclaim their rightful place as the galaxies strongest race. The saiyan race had become too powerful of their taste, they were to close to overtaking them if it wasn't for their lack of numbers.

The Race of Hera would not allow their place in the universe to fall any further. **Aku** would ensure of that.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: No this is not a crossover with Samurai Jack. It's just how the Race of Hera are named in the one movie that they come from but that is a lot to get into, so let's leave that only if someone asks me to elaborate.**_

 _ **But anycase, happy holidays guys/gals!**_


	15. Ch14: Heirs Apparent

The Queen's ship wasn't a tight fit for us all, which had more to do with the size of the ship than the number of us. It also had fewer rooms than I expected, Freeza's ship had two medical bays, one room for him, one for Zarbon and Dodoria and a regular soldiers barracks. That wasn't how Elery's had her ship was laid out.

This ship had a massive room for the entrance, it no doubt was the biggest room on the ship. The only other room that would be comparable in size would the four separate engine rooms.

That was apparently a safety feature.

I would have thought that having them separated like that would be an issue when it came to quick repairs, but what do I know? Or as Peppa tells told me, I'm not Toma, the shipping guy. So I should stop trying to critique ship design.

Fair… I suppose.

The other rooms were built for storage and freeze traveling. By which I mean Cryo beds, and a single med-bay with four, maybe five Healing tanks. All in all, this was a good ship. Without any weapons. So, we better hope that we have some spacesuits on board.

"You've been staring out at nothing for the last five minutes," Peppa knocked into my side with her elbow. I think that has become her favorite method of getting anyone's attention. "I think that it's starting to get to Turles, he is looking nervous!"

Indeed, Turles was looking plenty nervous. Maybe it was because Prince Vegeta was on the ship while he had been bad-mouthing him. Not the smartest thing that he could have done. Maybe I should have let Nappa take him out? No, Turles looks too much like Dad for me to be comfortable with that idea.

"Cheer up," I slapped his back. Time to tease him relentlessly. "It's not like you insulted a kid with the power to vaporize you, and the temper to do so. Not at all."

"Laugh it up." He rolled his eyes. Time to play the game.

"Oh, I will," I placed an arm around his shoulder, grabbing him into a one-armed hug. "Especially, as we spend about a… month. Just waiting for Vegeta to take you down."

"Sorry, what?" There was the look. The one where he has realized just what this situation he'd put himself into.

"Well," I took my arm off him, walking a bit further ahead so that I could turn back around to be face to face with him. "Let's just say that you should sleep with one eye opened."

What happened next was so quick that even I didn't have time to respond to it. Turles was blasted with enough force that I could see the grey armor bits just evaporate into the yellow energy he had been shot with. He rammed into a wall, the upper part of his armor was broken off and there was a visible hole in his chest, having ripped through his armor, while also showing the wall behind him. He could survive if treated soon enough.

"There," Vegeta threw his cape to the ground. Covering the space between us. "Now that he's dealt with we can get to our business." I think he wanted my attention.

"Peppa," I instead gave that to a more immediate matter. "Get Turles to a Healing Tank."

"What? Come on," She whined but picked him up by the shoulder anyway. "Of course I would miss the rematch of the week." Not going to ask her why it's of 'the week' right now, and given that we are in space. I would have to tread carefully with this.

* * *

"I've been wondering?" Gine spoke up to Elery. It was the first time they spoke since the ship had lifted off. The soon to be a mother of two just radiated nervousness, hence the question that asking if more questions could be asked.

"Wondering what? My shoe size?" Elery had a little laugh, something that had Nappa glance at her uncomfortably from the side. "Come on, I'm just teasing you. You can ask me anything you want." She gave what was supposed to be an easy smile.

Gine found that it reminded her of something far colder.

"I was just wondering how…" Gine smiled, it was an alarmingly gentle smile. One that took the Queen off guard by how quick and easy it looked. "... someone that had the same patron as me did ended up as royalty."

"Brocco is a sub-standard trainer, carer," The smaller woman started to list things off with her fingers, each point was punctuated by a flick of a single finger. "And was basically just substandard in every regard."

"Yeah, that."

"I got where I am by being one of the better choices for the role," Elery turned to the viewport. Her face looked like she was thinking of better times. Unlike her early smiles, this one seemed much more genuine. "I got to be one of the better choices by throwing away everything that old coot taught us. By throwing myself into the most dangerous missions I could find."

"So you were the best?"

"Something like that." There was an edge to her voice, something that was left hanging, left unsaid. It was such a sudden shift of mood that even Gine noticed something left unmentioned. Frankly, it gnawed at the back of Gine's mind. Like that itch at the back of your throat or the roof of the mouth. One that you knew that you shouldn't scratch. It just made things worse.

"So… " But Gine didn't get really care about those sort of feelings. Otherwise, she would never have gone working for the meat factories or have bagged Bardock. "King Vegeta found you to be the best-"

Then, thankfully for the mother of Raditz, there was a rather messy and noisy interruption to the talk.

"Hey, I've gotten lost," Peppa popped up out of the doorway. She was holding the rather bloody Turles on her shoulder. "Which way to the med-bay?"

"Oh, Peppa," Gine was aghast. "What did you do this time?"

"Hey!" The girl gave a delighted grin, but one that also showed that she was taken back by the Gine's question. "This wasn't me…"

"..."

"...this time"

* * *

Without any protests from the girl, Peppa, if I've heard from their talk right, left us to our business. This was to be a talk between two warriors. A weakling like her, well, let's just say that she didn't have any place in these proceedings. And only the strong had any real agency.

I made sure to pay attention to my scouter because I had set it to silent, that way it wouldn't draw any of this moron's attention to my reading of his power. I could see the same thing that I saw from the recordings that were taken of our fight. Rarely did it stay stable, it would go from 4k to 5k and back again. Was Raditz holding back his power? Or was just not capable of bringing forth all of it unless he was motivated?

Interesting, but I found that I was disappointed.

"You know," I started talking first. Sure that he wouldn't attack me, because of just how soft this boy was. I am honestly surprised he even survived his meeting with Lord Slug. Beating him like this would be pointless. "I will admit that I underestimated you in our fight. You put up a far better fight than I thought you would."

"By beating the shit into you?" I'd noticed that Raditz had a really odd accent, it was the perfect fit for his disrespectful attitude. But I was confused by it. Raditz talked in a manner that was nothing like his father or even my own. Oh, there were hints, but for someone that was raised like I was, Raditz has a unique accent. I wonder who he picked it up from.

"No," I didn't need to start a fight with him here. I just underestimated his softness. Didn't think that he would find me punishing that scum to be a bad thing. "I only lost that fight because I didn't take you seriously, don't think that the next time I won't leave you like your friend back there!"

Now to see if he takes the bait.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." There we go, now his power level was 6,000 now, and given that he hadn't used that orange technique of his yet, I imagine that he hadn't revealed his full might to me yet. He just can't hide his power as well when he was angry. Good to know. "You're still doing it now."

HOW DARE HE ACT SO SUPERIOR! I AM HIS PRINCE!

"Oh, I think I understand the limits of your strength now," I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I can see his defeat was within my reach, once we arrived on the planet I shall enact my plan. It was a simple one, I really needed to face him away from where others can be hurt, or where they can help with his morale. I also need to keep him acting rashly, as he will be more likely to make mistakes. Mind you, his mother being here was not something that I had considered, but having dealt with one of his friends. "While you have yet to see the peak of mine."

The rest won't be an issue.

"Look, we both know that fighting here would just end up with us all dead," Raditz spoke with that accent strange again. His voice seemed to reach higher pitches on top of just how odd he sounded. I couldn't tell if he was excited or afraid because of his accent. "We're just too strong for spaceship fights."

"That is true," I'll give him that. Fighting right here would kill us both, with neither of us surviving, not something I wanted. No, I will achieve a complete victory, I'll wait for him when we reach the planet. Then I will prove that I am the greatest Saiyan warrior of our generation. Not this lucky low-class clown. I mean look at his hair, it was ridiculous.

More like a blanket than hair!

"That's good to know. I look forward to our fight there."

"What?" Can he read minds? How is that possible?

"Its pretty possible, like isn't there... a Ginyu Force member who can freeze time?" There was a smugness to his voice that I just couldn't stand. Made me want to smash his face into the ground. Low-Class scum. "Anyway, I can't read minds... At least not yet, no you're talking about things out loud."

"I am," Damn it. "Of course I am you peasant! As the Prince of All Saiyans, I see no need to be sneaking around."

"That's good… so see you later!"

With those words, the coward ran off. His steps had no visible worry to them, but I knew that deep down he was deathly afraid. Especially given that he was shaking, I doubt that he was shaking due to the great excitement of our rematch. That would be too much like one of my class. The lower class could never achieve my temperament. That hunger for battle with strong opponents.

* * *

It was an average, normal world. At least in terms of how an average world looked. It didn't have fertile land, nor was gravity above standard. It had an array of environments, deserts, arctics, grassy plains, and even forests! But it did have an issue with that second one.

The desert had started to creep over the rest of the world.

So, basically given the technology that most have in the galaxy this world was worthless for colonization. It had no real value to an organization like the Planet Trade Organisation, who just couldn't do anything with it. There were some oddities, like the abandoned buildings that showed that there once was a society that lived on this world, but as far as anyone could figure out it seemed that they had died off to disease or improper breeding protocols. What morons.

But it made for a perfect spot for Saiyans to train those dreadful monkey bodies of theirs.

Well, I suppose they could also sell it off to someone that didn't know any better, but that was not a good strategy for any long-term businesses to take. Especially if they wanted buyers that would pay good money for worthwhile goods. No one was going to pay you much if they thought that the product was crap.

"Master Aku," One of my underlings, a young girl named after the mythical Zangya, a companion of her glorious savior Bojack, spoke up. The girl was named Gyaku. "We have set up a perimeter where it is projected that the saiyans will arrive. Do you have any further orders master?"

"None," I told her plainly, keeping my words short. A leader must always keep their orders short. That way they allow those orders to be interpreted by his minions, then should anything happen to the leader the minions can still think for themselves or at least that was what the Great Bojack is said to have written. "But tell me, child. How old are you now?"

"This is my twelfth year, sir!" She bowed her head. Gyaku was certainly dedicated, not many of their people signed up at such an young age. Certainly not many would be wearing the standard uniform of their army when as an elite member of his personal guard they were allowed complete freedom. "And I hope to serve many more years to come!"

A blue coat that had black buttons to the one side, a black neck collar with gold designs and trims that ended below where an Adam's apple would on a male. She also had a pair of white pants, with an elegant gold trim going around it. Gyaku had finished this look off with a short haircut, that ended around her ears.

It wasn't a bad look on her, even if it made her look more adorable than mature. Unlike his own more free appearance that was typical of the higher levels of his society, an attempt to mimic their savior, the standard army uniform was a formal thing.

"Tell me, Gyaku," I wonder how she will respond to my questions? I wonder how she thinks? "Do you know why this… queen has to die?"

"She will stand as an example," Gyaku looked at me straight in the eye, which meant that she was staring at me from about three to four feet below me. I think she was nervous about my attention. Children worried too much about these sort of things. "Too many rivals to your power in the universe could make our people think that you aren't leading us in the right direction."

"Yes, but why her? Why are the men back home interested in seeing her dead?"

"I don't understand, sir," A shame, but not one that couldn't be dealt with. After all, disciples must be taught, not all of them can grasp everything instinctively. "If she could be a threat to us, then she must be dealt with!"

"What about Freeza?" I suppose that I must bring up the obvious example to her. It's best to teach lessons with big and simple comparisons. "Why not him? or the Saiyan king?"

I watched her frown. Then her deep blue eyes went to the left briefly, thinking of the question that she was asked.

"Is this because he's much too powerful for us?" I waited for a few seconds, that would let her pool over her answer. I wouldn't be giving her the answers to this. I wanted her to come up with the answer herself. "No," Her short orange hair bounced about, shaking in a negative. This was a promising behavior. "That couldn't be it, because the king is within your ability."

"Go on." She had found the fault. Let see if she can link everything together.

"Could be that it's about setting an example of your power to us," She was getting excited about this now. Especially as she was grasping for an answer. "Because ultimately the Saiyan king's woman is not important, given that she has given birth to the heir already the heirs born."

"Exactly!" I snapped my fingers, grabbing her attention away from her thoughts and to me. It was time for the real test. "And what does she have to herself?" I need to get this next bit off the top of her head.

"Power?"

"Yes, so her death means nothing."

"The perfect example to show our people your might, Master." She bowed her head again. I think I found the child I have been looking for!

"Yes, that is right." But she didn't get everything. That made me a bit sad, but it was to be expected from Gyaku, she's only started to learn the things that she needs to. Gyaku just needs a bit more time, a bit more pressure. Some personal tutelage. Then I would have what I was looking for. A suitable heir.

I just needed to test her to make sure. Mistakes can't be made.

* * *

Toma hadn't thought that this was the situation he would end up in when Bardock wanted to show him something. He had assumed that Bardock had wanted to show him a new move, perhaps that moon thing that he had been researching and experimenting with a little while ago.

Not this.

"Hey Toma," Bardock groaned from his place on the ground. "Don't step into the room. I'm having a bit of an issue."

"I can see that," The downed Saiyan's second in command took a look around the room Bardock was in. Without stepping into it. He could see the large, scratches, the black marks and the chunks of the floor that had been ripped up. "You know that this room couldn't have been built for this level of… force."

"Yeah, I know that," Bardock forced his hands onto the floor, shoving himself to his knees. "Just… use that scouter of yours to turn off the gravity," Bardock looked to the side. "I may have set it to be a bit higher than I meant to."

"How did you do that?" Toma pressed a button on his scouter. Thankfully, Bardock had him set this kind of function up, just in case these sort of issues were to pop up.

"Look the numbers are confusing," Came a grumble from the grouchy Saiyan. "Why can't the rest of the universe use ours as the standard."

"No way, that ain't going to happen," Toma walked over to the console so that he can look at what the number was before he knocked it off. "Bardock this is at 100x standard gravity, how did you do that?"

"Well, I set the numbers so that it used our standard measurement of gravity, but it seems a bug showed up."

"What bug?"

"I said 10x gravity so that it would go back to normal, but instead I got rammed into the floor."

"..."

"What?" Bardock was confused by the blank stare from Toma. Almost like the other Saiyan was disappointed. "Come on, what's the issue?" Toma left the room at this. Wondering if this was what he was going to deal with constantly in his life.

He knew that he should have listened to his matron. Learning Engineering just had people make you deal with their dumb mistakes with technology.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. It was meant to come out on Wednesday, but I came down with a bug or something. Kind of zapped out my energy. Hard to write like that. You know? Also may need a better title for this chapter?_**

 ** _Thanks to Private Writer for beta'ing this chapter for me. They did splendid work on it._**

 ** _But, I know that these less action-packed chapters can be boring, especially given that I don't think we have had a proper fight scene in a while but don't worry I plan on the next chapter to be bigger than most of my chapters and it will have plenty of action. Not sure how much bigger, but at least double length._**

 _ **Also, in regard to naming scheme, the**_ ** _herans_ **_**are the easiest of all time. I wonder does anyone see it? Because I totally needed to google search their names to find the link.**_


	16. Ch15: Initial Skirmish

I was waiting near the med-bay. Apparently, it would just take another ten minutes for Turles to get out of the Healing Tank, luckily this was just as we had landed on the planet. So at least he won't miss out, but I hope that this taught him a lesson. Though knowing him, it may have taught him the wrong thing.

I think this planet was called Comlea? Odd that name sounded familiar. The world was chosen due to its unique property of having a high number of lunar bodies. Meaning lots of full moons, and loads of monkey time. As far as I am aware it used to be inhabited by some race of skilled warriors in the not too distant past. I haven't been able to find their name, but I did find out who killed them all.

King Cold.

That was a chilling event to read about. To hear of the result, that a mighty race fell at the feet of a member of that family, and to think that there even was a reason for that monster to get involved, and personally on top of that. To see even from this position high above that world, the result of that fight down there. There was just a massive black scar across the globe, a black dessert that stained the world. What a race that must have lived here.

What must that fight have been like?

A large beep from Turles's tank took me from these thoughts. The older boy stepped out of the tank, poking at the hole in his grey armor with a look that just radiated fascination. For a few seconds, I watched him as he opened his hands, staring at them with that same look. Then I noticed what was happened.

"Is this how you feel, Raditz?" Turles asked me. There was a lightness to his tone, one that I had never heard from him before. "Is this what strength truly is?"

It was pure childlike wonder.

"I suppose it feels different for everyone," I tapped my scouter for a reading. It was a big enough one that I was concerned. "Strength is a personal thing. What you're feeling is just… excitement. It was a smaller jump for me."

"In comparison or have I surpassed you?" There was a look to his eyes. I didn't like it. He could feel my power, but couldn't tell my max due to my power being suppressed. "Because I really want to test my new power."

Dangerous thoughts, but I won't humor him.

"There will be time for that," I told him. It was a worrying me that now the ranking of power between me, him and Peppa had been displaced, but I won't let him in on that. "First thing we should do is get ready for our training, once we ha-"

"Tell me, what is my power level?"

"..."

"Well, tell me!" There was a mad glee to him now. It was like someone that was coming to grip with being invincible, which, given that he isn't. That would be a dumb way to act.

"8,000." It's not like I could lie to him, Turles would only find out from someone else.

"And what about yours?" There was a look to eyes as he stepped closer to me, now being within arms reach of me. I didn't much like the look he was giving me, and it made me ask myself.

Why do I want to be friends with Turles?

"Stronger." I wasn't going to reveal my numbers here, not with the possibility that these walls have ears. I wanted to stay away from Freeza's radar as a treat, wanted to make it seem like that big leap to beating Vegeta Jr. was the limit of my power. That maybe I'd plateaued early in life.

"Do-" At that moment a random Peppa slammed into my side, stopping the conversation cold.

Her single shoulder guard was digging into my side, due to the angle that she had come at me in. She had a massive smile on her face, and for the first time in a week on this month-long trip, it seemed she had regained her glow of happiness.

Because she was going to go Ape on that world.

"We-" She started to talk, but I shoved her a bit away. That shoulder guard had an edge to it. "Have arrived my minions."

"Your minions?" That was a weird statement coming from the girl that followed me home like a puppy. "Wha-" I started but was interrupted by her booming voice.

"Yes, obviously I'm the young up and comer," What is she on about now? "You're the childhood friend and Turles… is something?"

"Couldn't think of anything?"

"Nope?" Peppa puffed up her lips in thought. There was a moment where her eyes just span around the room. This girl needs less sugar. "Still got nothing, he's... " She leaned closer to my ear. Then whispered; "He's a minor character who gets knocked off in the sixteenth chapter."

Well, that was both far too meta and far too wrong of an opinion. At this stage, his power level meant that he was in the same wheelhouse that Vegeta and I were in. The scales between me, Turles, and Peppa had tipped, where it was once two above him. There was now, maybe, one.

If I was lucky.

Peppa grabbed onto my hand with a vice grip dragging me out of the room and into the hall. I could feel the pressure on my arm as I was scraped across the floor. My annoyance only grew when I could hear Turles behind me, laughing quietly.

He'll know my suffering eventually.

"Peppa," I yanked my hand away from hers. It was really time to set at least minimal boundaries up. I do not enjoy this whole pulling Raditz around business that she has been treating me to for a while now. "I don't think that you should be pulling me-"

"Yeah, because we're there now," She turned to me with big eyes. Not sure where she of all people learned that, but I won't focus on that. Wait? There? I looked around me, finding that we had arrived at the entrance room to the ship. On one side of the room, Mom was standing with the Queen, the first looking at me with a look of amusement, the other with confusion. On the other side of the room was Vegeta and Nappa, the two of them looking on with minor interest. "You sure have the oddest times to say things, Dish."

"Dish," The pint-sized Prince snorted out from the size. I took one good look at him, Vegeta wasn't wearing his cape, nor was he wearing the royal symbol. Seemed that he considers our future. "How, childish. I had thought that you were ready for the… adult mission, but if that is how you act girl then you should go back to your kiddy pool."

"What?" Peppa was definitely taken back by Vegeta's odd vehemence about this. In fact, so was I. What the hell was this reaction about. "What ate you out that made you so…"

"Look just ignore Vegetales, Peppa," It would be best if Vegeta's attention was away from her. Especially given his response to Turles earlier. "He's just mad because unlike me, he doesn't have a flawless win record." That got a growl from his royal madness.

"Dish, I've beaten you in a fight before."

"..." God damn it. Stop ruining my cool lines.

"Hahaha," I was startled by the noise coming from that opposite of the ship from Vegeta. Expecting something from the Prince, I was unprepared for the hand that fell onto my shoulder. "Vegetales, did you hear that Nappa?" It was the Queen. Fuck!

"Yeah," The General tapped his chin, looking at my face with a smile. The soon to bald bastard was enjoying this. Then his face shifted, it looked like he had just thought of something. "Hey! Isn't tha-"

"Don't make this weird, Nappa!" Elery suddenly barked out, I could feel Mom hop from the sudden swing in volume. Nappa looked like he was a bit nervous about this reaction, I suppose that he wasn't made general for his good looks.

"Sorry?" I was going to try to bring the mood back down from explosive a bit. I've should try to bring Vegeta's rage away from Peppa by bringing it to me, but by distracting him from what angered him in ways that don't cause us to smash each other's faces.

"Nah, Vegeta needs a bit of name-calling," Her hand finally left my shoulder as she walked over to her son. "It'll get him..." Elery roughly grabbed on the pouting Vegeta's shoulder. "...Ready for dealings with Freeza when he gets older."

That makes sense, but I wonder if this was why she didn't put much effort into killing or punishing Turles back when the guy was bad mouthing Prince. Although it is just as likely that she was just allowing Vegeta to deal with him.

"But I think that it is about time that we start to get ready," Oh, what do we need. We're saiyan warriors, and Mom, some of the most powerful people in the universe. At least on average, there was no need for us to have anything other than our own two hands for training, as ki techniques can handle any situation. "First." She threw a full visor, with a yellow lens at me. "Replace your standard scouter with this."

"Oh," Turles had a rather disturbing grin, in fact, it reminded me of the one that he had on back on the Big Slug Ship. He looked the device up and down as one was thrown at him. "New scouters. Better scanning powers to measure our full power?"

"What? No," There was a shake of the Queen's head, as well as a curl of her lips. "Where would we get those, no these just act as communicators and filter the Blutzwaves out. That way you kids don't go berserk on us the second we land."

"That makes sense," Peppa popped her head over my shoulder. Her hair sticking into my ear. "Even if you can deal with us all like that, it's no reason to make a hassle." That was suspiciously good reasoning from her. What is her game now?

"So we going one at a time?" I got a nod from Queen, as she was now handing Mom her own visor. "Weakest to Strongest."

"That means Turles!"

"Oh, screw you Peppa!"

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Gyaku loved the excitement that came from organizing her men, Oh, there were far too many men for her to know the names of, but that didn't mean that she didn't take pride in them. It was also that they were all men in their twenties and thirties while she was twelve, Gyaku just loved lording that over just the select few of them.

"Men, you know the plan," Aku, the twenty-third Great Ravager of the People Under Bojack, was making a speech to the men. Gyaku loved just seeing his hair sway in the wind, the way it curled around his back. She loved long hair. "You know the stakes, but…" He paused and allowed Gyaku to take her idol. "We would not be born as Herans if we were not capable of taking risks. TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT WE RETURN TO THE TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN!"

"HOORAH!"

"Tonight is the night, that we crush our rivals," His arms were in full swing, and Gyaku found his gesturing took away a lot from Aku's mystique. Aku, in her opinion, would have been better off if he had stood still, if he had allowed a microphone to carry his voice rather than have it boomed out by him yelling. "Tonight as a sacrifice for our Lord, for BOJACK! If this goes off without a hitch, then we will have the signal for…"

"BOJACK'S RETURN!" Was the thunderous shout from the crowd.

"That was never discussed with me," Gyaku whispered to herself, taken back by the raw amount of crazed worship. Everyone was screaming and yelling, all waving their hands in the air. "Religious morons."

This was a point in her life that she l had never thought would come. She would have to control their glorious leader's zeal at serving a mythical being. Joy. That was why Gyaku had gotten into the military, to get away from the zeal that her parents had become gripped in.

To her, it looked like the speech was now over. Their exalted leader had started on his way over to Gyaku now, a joy in his step that unsettled the girl. She wondered how anyone could be so happy with knowing that they were going to kill someone, or if the information they had was correct five, people.

Just so they would get into fewer arguments. This weakness in her people disgusted her.

"Tell me, child," Aku started to talk, his hand over her as if she was a child. She was twelve now, not a child! "What do think that speech was about?"

"Oh, God!" She thought, running her hands through her short hair. She then quickly took the more reserved pose, that hid her next thoughts. "Why does this, rather good-looking, moron keep asking me questions? This is not what I signed up for!"

"Well," She scratched her chin, it was to give the appearance of Gyaku thinking of an answer. Not that the girl didn't know the answer, just that if she could draw out the first question for long enough then maybe she could make them last so long that Aku would just give up. "It's for morale, boosting them men real goood!" Hopefully, this false persona she was showing him could fool this maniac into thinking that she was a dutiful little girl.

"Exactly," Aku gave her a big toothy grin, filled with the savagery of their messiah figure. "I think that you have a future in the higher levels of our government."

"But you shouldn't." Was the rather peeved thought that Gyaku had, and then she got an idea. An awful idea. Gyuku had a wonderful, awful idea.

* * *

We were sitting on top of a desert mound. Watching an event that only saiyans would live to see. Well, I suppose Freeza and Ginyu would also do fine… and King Cold.

"So this is what the great Oozaru looks like from the outside," Peppa sounded like she was in awe. Especially while she was staring up at Mom's rather impressive new form, new for her that is. But I know Peppa and… "I can take her."

"Of course you can," I responded to her. "I bet you are also the Legendary Super Saiyan in disguise, come down from the heavens itself to create a land of nothing but fighting!"

"That was… oddly specific," She smiled at me, finding what I was saying to be funny. "Have you been thinking about me in religious terms for long, Dish?" Peppa openly laughed at my now grimacing face. "No, it's fine… I am rather… divine...dadadhhahahaha"

Was she laughing at her own dumb rhyme? What God did I anger to get stuck with this girl as my friend.

"Ain't we meant to be watching them?" Turles asked us, making sure to point to the show going on in front of us. By the show, I mean the fight before us where the still in base form Elery is single-handedly grappling Mom down to the ground.

"Nah, all the Queen is doing is holding down Mom," I sat on the ground, kicking up some sand onto his shins. "Least till she calms down."

"Yeah, but this is pretty cool to watch," Was Peppa's own contribution to these proceedings. The girl did time that phrase really well because at this moment Elery grabbed Mom's arm and threw her out into the black desert night. Then she elbow-dropped Mom in her giant primate nose as she landed with such speed that I doubt Peppa even saw it. "SO COOL!" Then came a massive explosion of sand.

"I suppose."

Really my biggest regret about this fight was that this visor caused color distortion that I found to be really irritating. The world was this muck of browns and yellows. Deadly to my eyes. I had asked Peppa early how she could deal with this, but apparently, everything looks fine to her.

I looked closer to the fight, it seemed that Mom was now under a certain amount of control. I mean at least it looked like she was calmly looking around the place with curiosity rather than the 'HULK SMASH' thing she had going before.

Now, Mom was just sniffing the Queen. I was reminded of a… Jack Black film? That couldn't be right. It was a giant gorilla film, I don't know if that man fits the bill for such a majestic film. Such creatures needed really dramatic actors to be around them. So that the audience knows, that this being is the greatest thing on Earth.

… I think that being a saiyan has really shifted my priorities on art.

"Oh, she's coming back!" Turles shouted out, his hand was pointing out to the sky.

Indeed she was. Elery was flying towards us at a leisurely pace, there was definitely no rush to get to us. When she gently touched down on the ground, I notice that her armor, unlike ours, wasn't covered in bits of stray sand. I suppose that none stick armor like that is a perk of being a royal.

"Okay, Gine seems to be under control," Elery started to speak to us, but was interrupted by Mom howling up at one of the moons hight in the sky. I took a quick guard stance due to this. "No, that's normal, just ignore it," She explained, so I let my guard down. "Anyway, Peppa is up next, how about you boys have a look around one of the further off ruins, with this one I will need to transform too."

I took one look at the Queen, then to Turles. Nappa and Vegeta had run off earlier to do something like that, but while I was glad that he wasn't around glaring at me, I also didn't like the vibe that I was getting off this place. There was something going on, I didn't like it.

But at the same time, I doubt it was anything that the Queen was up to. In fact, with Turles' recent boost, and the fact that he was more likely to come to my aid in such a situation, she would be a fool to start something with my… group. I could kill Nappa easier than she could kill either of us, and Turles would give no shit about hostages. So that was out and personally, I like my chances now two v two.

Yes, Peppa would be fine with the Queen.

…

Maybe the Queen won't be fine with her though.

* * *

I soared through the sky with Raditz, just trailing behind his blue aura with a small smile. It was like a whole new world had just opened up to me. Now that I was in the top percentage of Saiyans it was like the possibilities were endless. I wonder how I matched up to Raditz, deciding to take a peek, so to speak, I closed my eyes and focused.

Damn it. Raditz was still hiding his power from me.

There were spikes that I noticed he would go through. Times that his power would open up to me, I could feel its very reach. Those were not the best for gauging his full power though, not if his fights with Slug or Vegeta were to be believed. He had bursts that shot him up to higher levels of power, and while not the aspect that won them the fight against Slug. It was what won him that fight with Vegeta. I could just feel it, Raditz had the same drive that I did. He was a predator.

I just needed to rid him of that softness.

"Hey, do you feel that?" He asked me, now drifting backward so that he could face me. For now, we stopped in mid-air.

"No," Sadly my ability at sensing power of people was not as refined as Raditz's or even Peppa. That wasn't something that I had to worry about though. In time I would surpass them in this aspect too. "What is it? Vegeta throwing a tantrum." There was someone that I expected more from.

He should have killed me when he had the chance. Now I stood as his equal… no, his superior.

"I don't think it is," There was a frown, Raditz didn't seem to like whatever he was sensing. I continued to try and sense something, or anything but found nothing at the edges of my senses. "They are hiding most of their power, it's just that even that little amount is noticeable on this barren world."

"Oh," That could mean very little. Suppressing power isn't something that many can do, Raditz was the only person that I've met so far that can do that. I certainly couldn't, maybe Peppa was hiding hers as well, but she didn't exhibit any of Raditz's signs. "Are you sure that the rats aren't just weak?"

Anything that calls this place home could be a threat to the likes of us.

"I ca-" He stopped, pausing at the feeling of an ever rising power in the far off distance. Lion's mane here seemed to grimace at this. While I could feel my knees knock together. What the fuck was that? It was like Freeza himself had stepped on this planet. "That's just the Queen." Raditz eventually revealed with a relieved sigh.

"What!" This is what a fully realized Oozaru is capable of? This was just incredible.

"Isn't that exciting?"

Yes, it was. Surely, once I had reached that stage of mastery. There may be no need of a Queen… or any royal family.

[hr]

It was a city that wouldn't have been out of place for Fist of the North Star. Ruined streets, asphalt having cracked and broken apart, entire skyscrapers having been cut in half, the top halves tended to be found through other smaller buildings.

Few of the buildings were luckily just old looking. Worn down over time, by the weather and the like. Though the architecture was alien even to my saiyan sensibilities. Well, alien may be the wrong term here, it actually looked like someone had fused the Rain Village from Naruto with pictures that I've seen of New York.

I landed on the top of the building that I could feel those powers in. It was a building that was relatively intact. They were good enough at hiding their power, I'm sure that a scouter wouldn't have been able to find them. I suppose that was where technology failed, and where I succeed. Walking to the door to what I could only presume was a too damaged to be recognized as a stairwell, I was stopped by Turles' hand.

"Why are you going that way?" He asked me. Turles' was wearing that smile that he usually had on. The one that told me he wanted to blow something up. Better to cut this off at the pass.

"Stealth," Really was it that hard to imagine that going down there the easy way, or the hard way depending on how you see it, would be a bad idea. Sneak down there, take whoever by surprise or this was not a trap, then I could have a reasonable talk with whoever's hiding down there…

Oh, I see. Talking was not really Turles' strong suit… Or any other saiyan in fact. Kind of sad to think about, probably why we didn't survive originally. Any survivor that wasn't around Vegeta were too busy yelling about how great they were.

"We want to have every advantage we can," I shrugged at his twitching face. Really this guy needs to get over the power he's gotten recently. It was nothing compared to Freeza never mind to some of the beings that could exist if Slug was any indication. "Never give anything up to the enemy, even if they are dogshit weak." I watched his frown switch to a more neutral position, but one that seemed to imply approval.

"I see," Turles hmmed, and started to walk into the stairwell. "That is great thinking, and we better be silent."

Oh, now I remember why I wanted him to be my friend. Meat Shield. Let him go in front, and anything that was too tough and I nobly sacrifice my friend. It's the saiyan way.

As we made our way to the floor below us, I made a note on the lack of cobwebs, before thinking to myself how weird that this world seems to have no bugs, but everything, well, minus the massive deserts, was fine in this biome. Curious. Was some magic involved? I had been dealing with the sci-fi part of this universe for so long that I hadn't thought about the fantasy elements.

Could the stable, relatively calm environment be the work of this world's Guardian… or Kami?

"Hey," Turles quietly piped up, dragging me back to the real world. It seemed that at least he knew that stealth meant no shouting. "Take a look at this, it seems to be some kind of writing," He was pointing at a mural he had noticed on a wall, once we had arrived at the floor below the roof. "Think that it's the directions to the toilets?"

What I saw amazed me.

It was a depiction of a very special technique. Two men, their features indistinct, were posing in mirror image to each other. The Mural began with them standing on either end of the painting, with their hands along with their index fingers pointing away from each other and a series of their images continued inwards with them bending their legs bent to the sides and away from each other. And as the figures progressed inwards they brought their pointed hands in an arc towards themselves as the figures were depicted moving towards each other. Finally ending with the two pointed index fingers of each of the hands meet. Then in the center, above the two figures, sat a single image, a person with the baggy pants and iconic vest.

It was the Fusion Dance! This was the world…

They were all dead. Oh god, some part of me was really sad that I won't get to meet them, that this unique race in the universe, that they were dead and now dust. Another part of me thought that it was just a shame that I'll never get to fight them. Then there was the part that wished I'd seen the epic fight that must have occurred between Cold and them.

No wonder he got involved.

"So can you guess what this was thing says?" Turles asked me again. Watching me with annoyed eyes while I ran my fingers over the ingrained pictures. "Or can we get on with this already."

"Turles, this is…" I shook my head, I could feel the excitement rise inside me. Threatening to burst out. I contained it with a few grasps, trying to keep my voice low. "This is the find of … of all existence!" I wonder if this was how Indiana Jones would feel when he found something from lost race or society?

"Find?" He sounded a bit confused by my words. Turles tapped his foot, dragging up some dust into the air. "As in discovery," Once his eyes rolled, I wondered if I should even tell him what this thing was. "Look, I'm sure that it's a lovely painting, but don't we got some killing to be doing."

"Just… fine." I give up, I don't think that him knowing about the fusion dance was even a good idea. At least while there was still a chance that I could end up on the other side of a battlefield from him.

"Good, let's get goin-" I stopped Turles from continuing talking by placing my hand on his shoulder and a finger on my own lip. I could feel a person beneath me, maybe two. Their power now, revealing itself to be more than an animal stuck in a building. It was bigger than Peppa's power, but not by much. Still, don't know if this is the extent of their power and it was better safe than sorry.

"I'll head down first," He gave me a look, I could tell from it that he was confused by this action. "Just thinking that this might be a trap," I made sure to smile with all my teeth. "And if it is then I want to spring it."

"What do you have in mind?"

I told him my plan, and he liked it.

* * *

I was fairly good at waiting. Back on Salmos, my homeworld, it was custom for new troops to stand in position for days at a time. It was to condition stamina, or so I was told. Not that I ever believed that blanketly. Personally, I thought it was to make everyone afraid of fucking up an order without having to bring out the big punishments.

Like whipping.

The plan was simple. I was to wait in this building as a scout so that when the weaker members of their party show up, I can either lure them in, therefore taking them alive and extracting whatever information they knew, or I could go out there and reduce their numbers. Personally, I have gone for option one.

At very least those two upstairs were certainly an easier mark than I thought they were going to be. While I had expected them to burst through the ceiling to get to my location, I hadn't been expecting them to just walk calmly down the flight of stairs. Not that this actually changed my plan, no that…

BANG!

BANG!

That was the door in front of me? I expanded my senses. Looking for the strength of the two saiyans. I found them, but that was odd. The inadequate one seemed to think it was a good idea to knock on a random door… in an abandoned building. Did I accidentally raise my strength and their scouters had found me?

"OKAY! I AM COMING IN!"

The one that entered was a small kid, not the smallest kid that I'd seen but certainly younger than me by at least five years. He was wearing that white and yellow armor that the saiyan elite likes to wear. Odd, for someone with such a low level of strength. The most distinct thing to my eyes was that hair.

It was a gorgeous black river that went all the way down his spine. It had this lovely shine to it that outmatched any that I'd seen in my life. I wonder if that is something that all Saiyan's have? Great Hair?

"Hello!" Oh, Bojack! Right this was a kid.

"Ey wonda wha es da wee saiyan is duuing ere all by emself?" I brushed my hand through my short hair, really wished that I didn't have to cut it to be taken seriously as a professional. I miss my long hair. Being a mook in the Grand Ravager's men was a shame.

"..." I think my beauty has silenced the boy, many of my fellow men find that same happening to them whenever we spoke together.

"Wha da-" I found myself being punched so hard that I rammed through the rather weak walls of the building until I ended up dropping to the sandy asphalt of the streets. I gathered my power to hand flinging it at where the boy was.

He didn't even blink as it washed over him, and with a puff of smoke… it did nothing.

"Houw ya eyven maynage dis?" I could feel this boy's strength. He was at least half the strength that I have. Then I smiled to myself as I realized just was happening here. "Ya, psycho boy? Dis some mutant powa tha yo've developd to eyven da scales vit ya bettas?

Then without warning, he entered in melee range with me. I reacted without thought, sending a sidekick for the boy's head only for his forearm to block the blow in a lightning-quick movement. As he responded to this with his own kick, I rolled under his sweeping limb, and once stopping the motion flipped back to my feet, ending with a dropkick to the lad's open back, but I faded through an image of the boy instead.

There was a now a foot in my stomach.

I was launched into the air like all my weight meant nothing. It was this uncontrollable ascent that made my insides feel twisted, as the world around me became nothing but a tornado of colors which made up my surroundings. After a moment or two, I managed to stop myself. Looking down, I found the boy, just standing there, long hair billowing in the breeze and his face was just empty.

"YA LIDLE FREK, TRY DIS ON FA SIZE!" Without any care for any of the other saiyans discovering this. I gathered all the strength that I could to my hands, soon dark green spheres started to form on my palms as my body started to pulse green. This was a move that the Savior himself once used. "GALACTIC BUSTA!" I placed the spheres together and they exploded a wave of green energy down towards that saiyan freak.

For just a second, he looked surprised as my attack zeroed in on him. That only lasted for a second though, as he raised a hand out towards my attack. Of course, this would be a fruitless attempt to defend himself. It was too late, the Galactic Buster of our Lord was a technique that had never failed to break through any defense.

That was when the saiyan brat yelled something that would change that.

 **"SUNSET OVERTIME!"**

Then in a dazzling display, an orange smoke like substance just exploded off of the saiyan as if he was a badly covered fire. His power rose above what I thought a child his age could, then he started to scream out nonsense and when my beam finally met him a clash of orange and green. That was when I knew that I was doomed.

"ZAAAAHEEEHAA"

With such speed, that when he moved all I saw was a blur of limbs. So fast that at times it looked like he had multiple limbs accompanying the same space as they kept ramming into my beam. Every blow sent the attack back further and further until the very beam itself just started to bend back, eventually crumbling like I had thrown styrofoam.

"Da waas ahll ey haad," I stared at my hands, this was bad. Where the fuck was the other two guys? They were meant to ambush anyone that I couldn't handle. "Dis es no narmel saiyan. Ma men, weare da heyll ar ou?"

"Turles!" The Long-Haired saiyan yelled up, speaking for the first time. I am sure that he was calling up… that other…

One of the guys, Deku was thrown onto the street. A rather bloody trail following his wake from a rather bloody wound that was torn across his chest. Deku's eyes were the deadest that I'd ever seen. I'd kill people with more life in them than what was left in him.

"DEKU!"

"Hello," That came from…"Goodbye!"

Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Okay like I've said this was a much shorter chapter than I had planned but this is still one of the biggest chapters I've written for this site so far. So I hope that it paced well enough with that in mind.**_

 _ **This is the point in this arc where things will ramp up a lot. Expect to see a lot more action in the coming chapters than I usually write.**_

 _ **Especially thanks to Private Writer for all their work on this chapter. Specifically, the mural section, which gave a bit of trouble just due to the amount of detail one needs to remember that is important to have if the dance is to work. Saying that I can actually do the dance in real life, just that at this point its all muscle memory. So once again thanks for your work Private Writer. You've done a great job.**_


	17. Ch16: The Clash Of Purple and Green

So this person was nasty. Like that actor from the film Machinist, I don't remember his name, but he was also Batman. Anyway, he was nasty like that, all skinny to the point of diseased-looking, his ribcage could even be seen through his blue jacket. It was nasty. Actually, did Turles just kill him in a single blow?

"Turles, you better not have killed this guy!" I yelled over to him as he drifted slowly to the ground with a measured pace. "Because he's kind of needed for… like knowledge on who these guys are." Come on, we talked about this. We leave one guy for the Queen to interrogate. Mostly because I knew that neither one of us was up to that job.

"Oh, come on," His grin told me all I needed to about this event. "If he is dead because of that little love tap then he deserves the abyss."

"Tell me, Turles?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you talk like that to sound superior or is it just something you picked up from your patron?" While saying this I picked this bit of meat up by the leg. Even just touching this guy made me feel disgusted. Because by god was he soo unclean.

"Bit of both," He told me in a matter of fact kind of way. It seemed that even he was annoyed by his own manner of speaking. Good to know. It lets me knock it out of him. "I also read quite a bit." That is good to know, wasn't sure that Turles could read anything that wasn't a number, to be honest.

"Right," I looked to this guy? Was he even a living being, he looks more a grease monkey. Then I looked over to Turles who was peering at me, he had this amused face on him. This gave me an idea. "Here," I threw the guy by the leg at Turles. "Since you got to kill the two others, you can carry this guy as we make way back to the Queen."

"What?" He responded but he did place the man onto his shoulder. "So I do the hard work and get laid with carrying the load?"

"You loved," I stopped and took a look at the one that the grease-bag on Turle's shoulder had called Deku, the bloody open wound going across his torso was sickening to look at. "You loved doing _that_ don't lie."

With that, I blasted off to where the Mom, Peppa, and the Queen could be felt. I would not give this guy a chance to throw that grease stain creature at me. I'd rather let Freeza take me to the next dimension.

"What is up the amount of grease… this thing has in his hair?" There was an annoyed sigh that Turles let out, one that told me he just realized why I handed that guy to him. "Oh man, his greasiness is all over my armor."

"You know," I could barely keep the glee from coming out in my voice, in fact, I failed. "They say that takes weeks of washing to come out." I started to laugh at the end, in a full-blown way that anyone for miles could hear.

"Fuck you, Raditz!"

* * *

The first thing that I noticed about this area was the lack of the moon up in the sky. It was an odd detail, but I remember that due to the number of large moons orbiting this world that there should be no place here without one high in the sky.

The next thing was the dark black sand that made up this dessert. It was almost impossible to see in this darkness. Which only made the lack of a moon nearby more suspicious.

I think the worst part of this was how Mother wouldn't allow me to fight with that… clown yet. Why? That was the only reason that I had come on this trip, a chance to regain my pride without the chance of any interference from those strong enough to make it so.

"Prince Vegeta, my scouter is picking up some weak power levels over those sand dunes," Nappa was being attentive. Certainly more than he is usually, it made me wonder if he was told to make sure that I behaved while we were here by Mother. "Want to check them out? They're odd being here on this dead planet but have insignificant power compared to even that… Jin?" Part of me wonders if Nappa was being dumb about Raditz's mother's name on purpose or was this him displaying that classism that Mother complained to me about?

"We have nothing better to do," Was my response to the earlier question that Nappa had asked. It would at least be something to do while waiting for my Mother to be too exhausted, that way I could take my shot at Raditz. "How about I follow your lead in this. You can even have the pick of the litter."

"Really?" Nappa turned to face me, looking straight into my eyes. If I wasn't his absolute superior then his height advantage may have intimidated me. Then suddenly my scouter spiked for just a second. 12,000. From the look of it, Nappa's had done the same. "What was that?"

"It seemed to be coming from the other direction. There is an easy way to check," With a quick press of a button, my scouter showed in simple arrow means where everyone was. It looked like I was right about Raditz hiding his true power level from me. Useful technique. I will take that from him as well. "Let's leave the clown to whatever nonsense he's doing over there. Right now, I want to kill something!"

"We-" Nappa started to only to find the ground open up and swallow him whole by sealing him below. I launched myself into the air with as great of a speed as I could muster within a single second.

"Nappa!" I shouted at the downed moron. Getting himself caught with such a simple trick. How embarrassing.

"You, young man should worry about yourself," That was when I noticed the green-skinned man flying high above me. He had long, orange hair that reminded him of that scum, Raditz, and instead of wearing armor like any sensible warrior, this peon wore some sort of opened jacket that billowed in the wind. The mark of someone who either knew what they were doing, hence not needing armor, or a moron that has underestimated their foe. "After all, the battlefield is no place for those of your stature."

Wait a second, was that a height joke? HOW DARE HE! I AM THE SAME HEIGHT AS ANY NORMAL SAIYAN BOY OF MY AGE!

"Well," I took a deep breath, there was no need to let this creature get to me. I decided to smirk at this man above me. My scouter had already measured him, a feeble 3,400. Nothing to worry about. "Why don't I show you what… someone of my stature can do."

I came upon him like the highly skilled warrior that I was. With a left hook going for his chin and a level of speed that someone of his level couldn't have hoped to respond to. Then I found that he wasn't there anymore.

"I am down here, please tell me that I don't need to keep the training wheels on." He was standing on the ground now, back where Nappa had fallen into. Suddenly, he slapped his forehead, as if he had only just remembered something. "But forgive me," The green man bowed, his hair flowing over his face. "I am Aku, the Grand Ravager of the Heran Race."

The what now?

"Well, if it makes you feel better about your eventual death," I grinned at him. I would deal with him, and then see if Nappa was worth even helping out of that hole he was dragged into. "I am the Prince Of All Saiyans! Vegeta," Then with a blast of speed, smacked him in the jaw with my foot, sending him flying off into the distance. "But you can just call me, Death."

BOOOM

A massive explosion below me threw me back into the sky. Meaning that I lost track of that green bean. Looking down I found the grinning, but bloody form of Nappa with two green dead men on his shoulders. He put them back into the hole he came from with all the grace that he could muster up. Which meant none.

"Nappa!" I yelled at his buffoonery. How in the world did this moron become the only General of the Saiyan Army. "Be more careful, thanks to you I have lost track of the stronger one." I can't believe him, why doesn't he just think before he acts. The Moron.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't see through sand, not like we have x-ray vision."

"That is-" My rightful verbal lambasting of Nappa was interrupted by the right fist that I found hitting my jaw. I could feel the sand enter my boots as the impact with a dune in a display of force that left me feeling like my father had smacked me.

"Please, Prince Vegeta," Aku floated in the spot up in the sky where I had been just seconds before. That bastard, who does he think he is? Talking down to me like this? When I get my hands on him. "Don't take this too personally… but I wasn't even aware that you'd be here."

There was a crisp, cold politeness to his tone. One that told me that he was under the impression that he had this all in hand. This Aku wasn't even worried about facing two saiyans at once. His stance was even closed, his arms were crossed. Not even guarding himself. In a way, he reminded me of the few times I've met Freeza.

"What is that meant to mean?" I had no time for his nonsense. Though looking at my scouter, it was obvious that he, like Raditz, could hide the bulk of his power from detection. I would have to keep my own guard up. "Why don't we just get this over with," I looked to Nappa with a nod, one that told him to stay out of it. "There is not a single saiyan on this rock that couldn't handle you, you just had the misfortune to meet me first."

"Is that so?"

Without giving his meaningless drivel a response, I rushed at him. My left fist smashed into his forearm, instead of flying back from the force as I expected though, he stood his ground and sent his fist out to met with my cheeks once more. With a speed that I didn't believe I even had, I just managed to grab hold his fist with my own. His physical strength was immense, I could feel my grip loosening in every second that past.

That was when his foot met my ribcage. The breath that escaped my lungs caused me to let go of his hand, opening myself up to that fist whacking me across the face. Using the force of the blow, I span into a rolling kick that I sent to his head.

It was caught by him effortlessly.

Not to be finished, I decided to take a page out of that low-class's book. But without his silly drawback, I gathered the power to my right hand and;

"SUMMER SOLSTICE!"

I kicked out of his grip and raced away from him with everything I had. Keeping my momentum in that direction, I turned around to face him, while getting into my stance.

"GALICK..."

This would end this fight right now, before whoever this thing was could regain his advantage. I pulled mauve-colored energy to my hands. Letting myself sparkle in the Galick Gun's power for just a second so that I'd know when the attack was ready.

"...GUN!"

My beam soared towards that green-skinned freak. I had trained a little since that match with Raditz, now I no longer need to charge as long to send out a beam this powerful, and this one was far more powerful than the one that I had sent out against Raditz. That was when my attention was brought back to this Aku.

First, he blinked, his sight no doubt returning to him. Then his head turned, he was taking in the environment. Finally, he saw my Galick Gun heading right for him, at first he was frightened. Then he seemed to have a change of heart, as he gained a cruel smirk.

Then he rocketed at the beam. Nary a worry about being washed up in it, no doubt he was planning to dodge the attack. Skimming around the beam would give him a quick and relatively free opening on me.

Only he wasn't.

He went right into the beam, slashing through it like it was nothing but the air around us. It was then I could feel a cold, the unease that comes with fighting something that I had no idea the limits of. Something that I just couldn't hope to match at my age. More importantly, my scouter now picked up his true power at 15,000. I was years too early for this level of combat, but I couldn't help but feel my blood call to me.

Because I was really excited.

It was as these thoughts were in my head as Aku had reached me. It was if time was slowing down as I could the golden glow of his right arm was about to meet my forehead. The heat this technique was giving out wasn't something that I'd ever experienced before, even that clown, Raditz, who had used a similar move against me.

That was when something unexpected happened.

Aku was blasted away from me, back to a more comfortable distance.

"I think that is enough from you, heran."

Nappa was now in front of me, standing there like he was a shield against this foe. The moron will only get himself killed. If this being could withstand my attacks then all Nappa is useful for is…

"Prince Vegeta, go back to the Queen," Nappa give me the first real order that he had ever given me. "I shall deal with this swine." He sounded confident, that was something at least. Nappa had his back to me still, though it was now glowing yellow.

"Don't be a fool, Nappa. I-"

"That wasn't a request!" He roared. I could see the spit fly off his mouth, even from behind him.

The worst thing about this wasn't the idea of leaving the buffoon behind. It was conceding to the idea that this alien slime could outmatch me, a saiyan prince. That anyone other a saiyan could force me on the back foot, the shame I was feeling at this moment. My pride and rage buckled under the weight of what my Mother had been teaching me recently. Keep the goal in mind.

"Fine," I spat at his back, my rage nearly getting the better of me, I wanted to shove past him and continue the fight, but I could feel in my bones, that would only lead to both of our deaths. "But when I return you better have this slime buried." I again remember Mother's words; Keep the goal in mind.

With that, I blasted myself back towards the training area. It was… time to going running to mommy. This was just the most embarrassing thing that could happen.

* * *

Aku watched the young prince flee with a grin that would send chills down the spines of the hardest warriors. It was full of teeth and such hyper-focused eyes that you tell, that even though Vegeta had already crossed the horizon, he could still follow where the boy was.

"Sir," Gyaku's voice spoke up through the small earbud communicator that the leader had in his left ear. "Should I intercept the prince?" Aku found this to be a dutiful question to ask, though he also hoped that she would already have known what action to take.

"No," It was a plain answer, one that was said out loud for Nappa to hear. "Let him go, perhaps he and his mother together will be the proof of my power."

"You think that you will survive-" Nappa found himself being interrupted by the green man.

"You!" Aku proclaimed. "SHHH, I am speaking to some on the phone. How rude."

Nappa let this go on. He became silent. After all, this would only give Vegeta more time to arrive with the queen in tow. If the scouter was to be believed, then this person in front of him was the stronger than himself, baring transforming. But without a moon, Nappa was at a disadvantage.

"Sir, do you wish for me to deal with the general?" Gyaku asked, there was a hopeful echo to her voice. The young girl was starved for a fight. But that kind of movement Aku considered a waste, she was far too out, there were other places that she could be located that would prove useful to test her.

"No, he's mine," There was that smile again, but now his focused on Nappa. "You can take whoever took out the men in the nearby city. That should give you a taste before I decide if you are to help with the Queen"

"Yes, sir." With that, the call ended.

Not that Nappa could hear any of what was being said on the other side of that call. All the saiyan knew was that this man was here to take out the Queen. That was not something he was going to let happen, not while he, the Mighty Nappa was here!

"Are you done," Nappa slammed his knuckles together, his frame bursting with yellow energy. One look at him, and one would think that looked he was a broken power outlet as his power sparkled around him. "Because this fight, it won't be like that skirmish there with the Prince."

"Oh," There was just a single left of his eyebrow. "Do you think I am afraid of you, saiyan?"

"Oh," The saiyan mocked Aku, coping his opening word. The yellow aura around him sparked even more, as Nappa gritted his teeth. "I don't think you know just how scary I can be!" With that general launched himself at the heran without a single ounce of hesitancy.

* * *

Author's _Note: T_ _his is a big arc, in fact. Splitting up that 20,000-word chapter has actually increased my word count overall. Mostly because that is the nature of how its paced, something to do with needing more info because that shorter chapters are structured differently than the how the bigger one would have been. If that makes sense?_

 _Also is this the end for the nasty Nappa? Will the Vaulting Vegeta get help in time? Will he even care if Nappa dies... probably not to be honest. Please leave a review with your thoughts about the fic, it let me know that all my followers for this story are actually reading it._

 _Thought that I would reply to few reviews._

 _ **Luke** : Thanks for all the reviews and the kind compliments to what I am trying to achieve here with the way I am writing this. _

**_hawkeyestratos1996:_** _Okay I think that I replied to this in a PM but don't remember. So I will answer that the plan is to go into Z/Super timespan._

 _And I think that was the only reviews that had a_ question _. Though Luke was just me giving him a shout out as he doesn't seem to have_ an account _. I would also say that if I have forgotten about someone then I am sorry any future reviews that have questions will all be answered._

 _So please, review, follow and favorite this story if you like what I am doing, or if you don't like as well._


	18. Ch17: Safeword?

"You know, Gine?"

"Yeah, Elery?"

"You have made great progress training in your Oozaru form, in fact, I think you might have it."

"Oh, that's great, Gine!" This time the youngest among them spoke up. "What about me, Queeny? Have I got it?"

"Firstly, don't call me that, secondly I don't think you can control yourself. Let alone your Oozaru form."

The three of them were sitting down on the black sand. The moon had disappeared a few minutes ago, meaning that they were no longer in their Oozaru forms, and it wouldn't be for another twenty minutes until another moon came into sight. So they sat in silence.

"Shouldn't there be a new moon by now?" Gine asked. They had been waiting for longer than the Queen had said it would take. They could hardly see in the dark moonless night.

"Not for another minute and a half," The Queen pointed towards a particularly dark shadow in the sky. "You see, you're forgetting to factor in cloud coverage." Elery's arm went back behind her head.

"I could blow it away!" Peppa yelped, her arms pointed towards the cloud formation in the sky. Before she could charge up a blast, however, her hand was suddenly pushed back down.

"Calm down," Elery told her. The Queen's tone was sharp and demanding. "You're more likely to destroy the moon than take out that cloud coverage." With that, the trio became silent again.

Only for it to be broken by the beep of their scouters.

"Looking at this," The Queen of Saiyans started, her tone bored, almost completely disinterested. In fact, she wasn't sitting down, she was laying down with her back to the ground and her eyes peering up into the dark sky. "With a power level of 10,000 that means Vegeta must be sending out a Galick Gun," She gave out a small smile and a weak chuckle. "Maybe we should investigate?"

"Nah," Peppa poked her head over the Queen's viewing angle. "That's just Dish going all orange over there," She was pointing over in the direction that the boy had left in a while ago now. "He's probably just practicing."

"All Orange?" There was a phrase that didn't really click with the Queen.

"You know… " The girl stopped for a second, her index finger coming to her chin in thought as she hummed. Then Peppa clicked her fingers together. "I got it! You know that thing he did against Vegeta Jr? He was faster and smoking orange?"

"Oh that," Was the rather low brow response from Elery. It lacked energy and the prose that she usually spoke with. "Well, I suppose that we can just-" That was when another larger scouter reading was given off.

"That's 15,000!" Gine yelled up, definitely sounding like she had just shit a brick. "And it's from that direction." The gentle saiyan pointed out to a location not too far off from the direction that Raditz had taken.

"Now... that is worrying."

* * *

We were still on our way when I felt that burst. It felt like Vegeta and Nappa were teaming up to fight one person. I didn't recognize the feel of this person, but I could still sense where he was just fine, I could sense all that power that he was just keeping under wraps. It was too much. This would end badly if nothing was done. That was the question that I found myself facing though. Should I head in and help them with this guy? It wasn't like someone attacking saiyans wasn't going to try his luck with me or if Vegeta got too injured, and survived said injuries, then I might be the weaker of the two of us. That wasn't something that filled me with any warm feelings.

"Turles," I shouted at him, he looked to be really excited about that power. "Just drop that… guy to the dirt, we got to check this out!"

"Was just thinking that myself," He did so with little care, the man splatting on the ground, pavement meeting skull. I was able to make out the flash of red liquid splashing out from the guy's skull before we flew too far away from the body. "Wait," Turles spoke up again, this time with a frown was on his face. "That was a guy!?"

I ignored that response because no, I was not going to get into the difference between boys and girls with Turles of all people. That line of thought was completely broken when one issue that I hadn't expected popped into my senses, I could feel Vegeta fleeing away from Nappa. That was not a good sign.

"Turles, I am just going to boost on ahead. Get the lay down on the situation." Without even waiting for his response I erupted into my full power and blasted into the horizon. Turles, following behind me, was then suddenly so quickly outpaced that I wasn't even able to hear him yell out to me about being… a laborer? What did that mean?

Still, I was off, and that meant with my speed there was little time before I would arrive at the battle. There was the mauve glow of a Galick Gun booming over the distance as if it were the sunrise.

It was just moments after that when I saw something that I had never thought to see.

Vegeta was flying in direct opposition from me. He had a busted lip, and there were some blood marks on the white chest section of his armor. His armor also showed that my earlier thoughts about the material of the Royal's being anti-sand sticky were wrong. Suppose Elery was just careful.

Within seconds the Prince just rushed on past me and me, him.

I wasn't interested in wasting time talking to the kid who has lost his nerve. If he was not going to fight this guy with everything he had, then there was no point in even getting his help for this fight. Vegeta would only get in the way.

That was when I ran into something unexpected. I found myself… hung up in the air by unseen wires. This was something new.

"Going, to be honest," A girl, not much older than me, popped her head out from under a pile of sand. She was wearing a blue coat that had black buttons to the one side, with a black neck collar that had gold designs and trims and her pants were white and gold. Her fingers were extended, obviously, it looked like I was captured by some kind of ki construct that were in the form of wires. Must have been too distracted by the bigger signatures to notice her. "Didn't think that I could catch anyone like this."

There was one thought went through my head. I just wasn't sure that I should say it out loud.

"My safeword is broccoli."

I just couldn't help myself.

* * *

It had been a month. A Month of hell. Somehow the higher gravity meant that the heat in the room felt like it was magnified. What was once a cool room turned into a blistering heat wave. So much sweat covered the floor, it looked like the room was like a shower rather than a training one. To make things worse was the fact that even the simple weights I was wearing felt as if they were anchors instead.

But I could tell. This training was working. Raditz had been right.

After every rest, I could feel the difference immediately. My body felt so much lighter, the world in kind though, felt weaker. Materials that once felt so tough that I couldn't hope even bend them, were now so soft that I would be surprised if they didn't just turn to mush in my hands.

This was only the beginning.

"This is incredible," I said, just turning over my hands. I had only turned off the enhanced gravity a minute ago, and even just flexing my hands, I could just feel the difference, it was like I was lighter than the very air itself. "I'm not sure, but… I can feel it. It's like a new whole world of power has opened up. This is just the start." I threw a single fist in the air by me. The resulting force from that single attack shook the entire ship, nearly tripping me to the ground, I was worried that I had broken the ship. So I waited for a few seconds.

Thankfully, it stopped shaking after that.

"That's good," I spoke, letting a breath out right there. Glad that I hadn't fucked that up. "I'll have to start the next stage of my plan early. If that's what happens to the ship if I throw a punch." I chuckled. This training was amazing. I'd never felt this good before in my life.

I looked around the room, finding the damage that had been done to it to be worrisome. This place wasn't really built for this. Perhaps I should skip a few steps in my plans, there were some that he didn't know if he was just being paranoid about, but Raditz's fear of his what his visions had told him was a clear sign that this needed all his effort. So the paranoia was worth it.

"Bardock, who are you talking to?"

"You?" I told Toma, confused by his question. He'd arrived a few seconds after I turned down the gravity for some rest. "You're the only other person the room. Who'd you think I was talking to?"

"Dunno," He shrugged, Toma wiped the sweat of his own brow. "Thought I had caught you monologuing."

"What dumbass would monologue like that?"

* * *

"I can feel someone mocking me. Damn low-class clowns"

* * *

Nappa raced forward, his hand in a chopping motion, while Aku put up his left forearm in a nonchalant guard, one that looked lazy. Nappa's yellow slammed down into the green of Aku. The two crashed into the ground, the sand around them exploding in a black gazer. Showering the area in its dark particles.

The saiyan followed this up with a powerful mouth beam that managed to take the heran by surprise. Its burning yellow energy rammed into Aku, shoving through a large sand dune like he was a hot knife through a mound of butter.

As quickly as he was blasted away from Nappa, Aku reappeared right next to him, as by magic. There was a dizzying stomach punch followed up with a kick that was more shove than impact. Nappa found himself impacted into the sand, his shoulder pauldrons were broken just from the raw force that he was hit with.

The saiyan General could feel his bones creak, he could taste the blood in his mouth. Nappa spat it out, splatting the black sand with the dark red liquid. He couldn't let this guy get that close again. Aku was hitting him way too hard for Nappa to take that kind of abuse for long.

"BOMBER DX!" With that yell, what could only be called a cylinder of red energy flew out of the hand Nappa threw. The speed that this was done seemed to take Aku by surprise, as he just took the attack head-on. For just a moment red overtook that heran leader, his coloration appearing to change and his hair becoming blackish red.

Aku opened up his hands, the center of their palms seemed to suddenly suck in all that surrounding energy into a ball in between them. The heran leader had the darkest of smiles on his lips, one that looked to take the light itself from the world, as he walked over to the now standing saiyan.

"Interesting technique," He threw the red sphere from one to another. "You have some skill, but-" Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by Nappa sending out a beam from his finger and hitting the contained energy of his previous attack.

The resulting explosion was far bigger than Nappa had thought it would be, as instead of just hitting Aku, it ended up throwing him into the sky as well. He just about stopped himself from dropping back down into the sand like a rock.

"I told you, you didn't know how scary I could be."

With that Nappa took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how he managed to escape getting killed by a guy that outmatched him by that much, but that large saiyan supposed that was just him getting lucky and that guy underestimated him.

"That was a neat trick, saiyan," Nappa quickly turned around finding the source of that voice to be the same man that he had thought he had just killed. Aku's coat had been burnt at the edges, but there appeared to be no damage to the man himself. "I am ashamed to have fallen for it." Nappa blasted backward, sending a ki blast right at the heran in attempt to gain some space to breathe.

"Nope," Aku just slapped the attack away from him, it had no effect on him. "None of that. Shame on you," He swept his arms opened, his long coat billowing behind him. "You have to try-" Then he disappeared on Nappa. Only for him to find a powerful right hook plowed into Nappa's stomach. "-Harder!" With that said Aku's left fist smashed into the saiyan's jaw and hurled him into the ground.

Nappa found himself with his face in the sand and his visor smashed. He rolled over and stood onto his feet and spat another blob of blood to the ground. The general smiled because he realized it wouldn't be long now. That broken visor only gave him the advantage.

There would be a new moon within half a minute.

"I can see by your face that you too have realized what is about to happen," Aku was now just casually sitting on a sand dune not too far away. He had taken out a bandanna out of his pocket and wrapped it around his head. "Soon another lunar body will come over the horizon. Do you think that I would finally see _just how scary you can be?_ "

"Don't you mock me, boy," Nappa growled, he could see the white glow of the moon coming just this second. He thought that getting the heran talking some more would give him just a bit more time. "You haven't killed me yet!"

"Was… that the best you could do,?" Aku closed his eyes and stood to his feet once more, brushing off some sand from the front of his pants. "If you're a leader of the saiyan forces then I weep for their chances," Aku gasped his hands together behind his back and walked slowly towards the saiyans. "You know my savior has said a great many things. You know what my favorite saying among them is?"

"I-I don't care," Nappa was both confused and enraged. He may be weaker than the other man, but that didn't mean that he could take him so lightly. The difference between them was not so big. "This is a fight, not a philosophy class, so you better give me the attention that this deserves!"

"I am," Aku opened his eyes finally. Looking at Nappa with the piercing blue eyes. Then he tapped at his ear. "Do it now." At this, the cult figure just spread out his arms above him.

Before Nappa could even ask what it was, the entire sky around them just exploded into a massive green shade. It overtook everything, not even stars could be seen through this new coloring. This green shade seemed to act as a light source, allowing for greater visibility than they could previously achieve without vision affecting tech. There was no denying what just happened here. The plan was so simple that Nappa felt like slapping himself for not thinking of it himself.

"That is right!" Aku yelled, his pose the same as before. "The dozen or so lunar bodies that this world had is no more. You see," He entered a new pose, this time his right hand pointed palm ways towards him. A glowing green sphere gathers in it. "That saying is, control is the most important aspect in a battle, and I have that now. I control this world, there isn't a single thing that goes on here that I don't know-"

"SATURDAY CRUSH!"

With that yell came a purple ki sphere curling in on the heran leader. Its speed was greater than anything that had been shown so far between these seasoned warriors, coming down like it was a bolt of lighting. It hit the green sphere that Aku was forming with accuracy that was rarely seen in the mortal realm.

The resulting explosion threw Nappa into the air once more, and with him a massive amount of the black sand. There was so much up in the air now, that it looked like it was raining black sand.

"Well... that was a positive accident," Raditz brought himself up to the air next to the older saiyan warrior. "A bit like meself now that I think about it." The young boy smiled at the older man.

And for the first time in his life. Nappa was glad that someone had stepped into a fight of his. Though the saiyan general found the speed that the kid arrived here at weird, given that he could not spot any of the others. The elder thought that he must have been having a walkabout and ran into Prince Vegeta.

"Well, look at what the cat drugged in." Aku was now in the sky now, somehow unlike the last time, he was completely unharmed. "I wonder, how did someone like you sneak pass my men? If you don't mind answering that, _Boy_?"

"First off," The youngest fighter here placed a single finger up. Yes, that one. "Its _dragged_ in, not _drugged_ in. I don't even want to know what you have been doing to your cats," Now he placed a second finger up. You can guess which way they were facing. "Secondly, who said I snuck past them?"

"..."

"Not much of a talker are you?"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Now this is technically a cliff hanger... so._**

 ** _AOOOO!_**

 ** _I am such a professional. But in honesty, this is just a consequence of splitting the bigger chapter into parts. If this had been the original plan this whole part would just lead to a different pov. Also, my hundred page on this thread... is that a good milestone? Next One... TV Tropes page._**

 ** _Special Thanks to first time Beta NotAHero, who has done great work on this chapter if I do say so myself. So please review if like this chapter, review if you hate this chapter and review if you have any issues with this chapter._**

 ** _Basically, please review, follow and favourite._**


	19. Ch18: FOOLISH SAIYAJIN!

_**Author's Note:  
This chapter has been redone to address some issues that people were having with the pov shifts. If you would like to see the original chapter you can find it on Spacebattles forums, in the Different Dish Thread. **_

* * *

**(Raditz: A Few Minutes Ago)**

It seems that I need to be more aware of my surroundings, it wasn't every day that I found myself wrapped up like this. You see, I hadn't noticed that there had been wires coming from other directions until now, and that was how I ended up in this position.

"Usually, I don't let myself be tied up on the first date," I took notice of her pose. This girl had dropped her own wires, but I could also she was hiding her power, so it was hard to tell how powerful she was. I think she may have been at Vegeta's level but it was hard to tell. It was also odd that she just let him go but caught me. "Don't you think I should have met your parents first?"

I would just have to take out the other men first before I get to her.

"Cute," The green-skinned girl brushed back part of her reddish fringe, placing it behind her ear. "But I don't date four-year-olds."

"Well, that's great!" I told her, and she quickly hid a surprised face. "I'm seven, we're practically made for each other! How about you let me down and we go met me parents." Let's meander around a bit, then I'll take them off guard.

"Nice try," She laughed it was a short one, but one that I could tell was genuine. "Are there any other plays that you want to try before I kill you?"

"Can I least know the name of the person I am about to kill?" Well, this is sad, going have to place my boot in her insides, but I ain't got time for the kind of long drawn out hostage situation. I looked at the wires, finding where the source of them was coming from. Even if they could hide their power levels while doing this technique, they couldn't hide the location that these wires were coming from.

Time for operation Devil Eyes.

"It's Gyaku, and no you are not going to get out of that." She seemed bored or disappointed. Gyaku tapped her foot on the black sand, her footprint becoming really imprinted on it. I think that I should act… now! I moved my eyes from left to right as fast I could, sending beams at the people holding me down with wires.

They didn't even get a chance to scream, so I just dropped to the ground, light on my feet and ready for whatever she was going to do as a response. Only to find…

...her yawning?

"Sorry, it's just that you are boring me," She answered that before I even asked. Was I boring her? Maybe I should show off? "I mean, that was a good trick, but with your puny power, you don't stand a chance against me. This fight will be over in a single blow."

"Oh please, you ain't special," Gyaku raised a single eyebrow at my response to her. The condescension was just oozing off her without her needing to say another word. I think that it's time that I show how high this power I have goes. "As a friend of mine has told me, this isn't even the peak of my perfect power." Mind you, I am both paraphrasing and exaggerating. Oh well, you know what they say. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"Really," She looked surprised, which makes sense. Saiyans aren't known for their ability to suppress their power. She had this grin to her face as if I were finally worthy of some attention. I think that she'll find me too much for her. "That is interesting, I'm holding back as well. Are you stronger than your prince?" Her eyes were large as she started to eye me up and down, her sight generally focusing on my hair.

It was kind of uncomfortable, but I couldn't put my finger on why.

"My prince?" I could feel my lip curl. There was no way I even think about that boy being my prince. That was would make him my superior. Hopefully, he won't be a prince for much longer, not that I want him dead. No he the potential to be a great warrior but it is what he will do with that worries me. Still, he would be good to have around just for pushing me harder. "Haven't you heard the word on the bird."

"..." She sharply looked at me. I could feel that there was an amazing inner conflict, raging in her head like an Oozaru. "There's another one, just my luck," Before I could quiz her for that reaction she waved her hand up and around, taking my attention away from getting that question answered. "How about you just show me that power of yours"

I grinned. Even if she matched Vegeta. I had far flown over the saiyan prince.

"AHHHH!" I powered up, air escaped my lungs as my body raised its limits.

"That is impressive," Her jaw was hanging on the floor. Preverbally that is. Gyaku walked slowly towards me, her hands raised high in a manner that said. I mean no harm. I wasn't sure if that was believable, but I kept my guard up. "How about we don't fight and just say we did?" She had a wicked smile on her face, but something told that she was being honest.

"That doesn't sound like there's much in that for me?" I told her. I wouldn't fall for just a pretty face, not when seconds ago I was being threatened. "We saiyans do love to brawl."

"Oh, I know. I love some action myself, Kid," Oh, is that how we are playing things? We can't be more than four years apart. Not with that chest. "I just feel that it would be better for both of us to not have this fight. That's all."

"Oh," I think I see where she is going, and while I'm flattered, I am much too young. "I don't know if I trust you enough for that."

"True," Well that took a lot less effort than I hoped for. "But I don't see you having much of a choice. I mean, ain't many nearby willing to help you kill my boss." This conversation was not what I thought it was.

"Well, killing your boss isn't going to be so tough." I mean, the rest of these herans haven't impressed me with courage. Never mind power. How tough could this guy be? I still got some juice in the tank that I haven't shown.

"Really," Her face became the definition of disbelief. She looked back, I could feel her trying to gauge the fight that was happening right now, trying to learn that amount of power that Nappa had on him. "Maybe?" Then Gyaku nodded to herself, crossed her arms, and stepped to the side. "Go then, if you don't trust me. You can take him on yourself." I still don't get what she gets out of this.

"Why? What do you get if he dies?"

"He's named me his heir," Gyaku explained while smiling, just looking at her reminded me of watching a lion on the discovery channel. "He dies, and I get to be the Grand Ravager."

"..."

"What?"

"I have no idea what that means."

* * *

 **(Raditz: And now...)**

It wasn't that I never thought that I would be fighting Bojack in the future, but I will say that the idea was it would be more than twenty years from now. Not while I was still seven now.

Luckily from what I could see, this guy while dressing as Bojack had in the movie, didn't actually look like the man. At least from what I could remember from that movie… more than two decades ago. Odd what details I remember are the things that are useful in a fight, but like not how to bake a cake.

In any case, I found that this Aku was pretty buff, but less in the weight lifting bodybuilder type guy and was instead a runner or a swimmer type. It was lean muscle, he was built for speed, not power. Still, this guy was no Bojack, I'm pretty sure that I am not dealing with a Super Saiyan killer.

Well, I could hope.

It was no wonder that I had to come into save Nappa's backside though, I could just sense the raw power coming off this guy in waves. I may have to go all out.

"So," I looked up to the sky, its green shade was amazing to look at but I got to keep my head in this fight. I can look at the pretty sky when I am not in the battle to the death with a space pirate/cult leader guy. "This is nice weather we are having? Is that the Aurora borealis?" I pointed up to the dazzling sky above us.

"I will admit to being taken aback by you," Aku said, he was looking at me like I was a child that he was going to teach a lesson. I think that I know what she was talking about. He was really patronizing. "But don't think, child, that such a serendipitous shot will be achieved again."

"I was wrong… you are a talker."

it was at that moment, that Nappa leapt right back into melee with the man. It took Aku by surprise, that much I could see, but even as Nappa's right fist smacked into Aku's nose, I could tell that it wasn't going to do much more than shove his face to the side. The elder saiyan followed up with a boot to his enemies' chest. From just the twitch of the green man's arm, from that, I knew to get involved right now.

I blasted towards the two, going all out and catching the fist that Aku was going to send into Nappa's jaw with a massive amount of effort. This was not a blow that I would be able to take to the jaw without losing a lot of teeth. I followed this up with the outside of my elbow ramming into the inside of his. I could see that arm wobble. I had taken out the strength of that limb, even if it was just for the moment.

"Yo-" He started but Nappa had already thrown out a Bomber DX attack. Weaker than some of the other attacks I'd seen him do, but still strong enough to send the heran tumbling down to the sand once more.

He slid across it, not dragging up the oil colored sand with him, but instead in a manner similar to a skater on the ice, Aku came to a gentle stop, then with a turn and a quick twist he threw his coat off his body and onto the floor. There was a smile on his face, one that I was not all that comfortable with.

"Hey, kid," Nappa spoke up to me. His grin larger than even Aku's one was before I hit him with the Saturday Crush. It was a strange mix of bloodthirsty, and childlike glee that only a saiyan could do in this universe. "Take a look at this." He raised his hand and pointed two of his fingers down to Aku.

That was when another explosion happened. It was a massive dust cloud of the sand… and Aku's coat. That was somehow still intact, a bit tattered but still in good enough condition that I would wear if I wasn't around half the size of the guy. Soon it seemed that Nappa has started a sandstorm with this attack. That was when I felt it.

"WEDNESDAY WALL!"

I threw my hands out in front of us, forming a green screen of energy there. It was my biggest one, coming up to about a foot taller than Nappa. Just in time too, as an equally green ball came into contact with my shield. I could feel the power come off that attack, as it strained and cracked the barrier I'd created.

I could feel Nappa's rather large arm swipe me up and launch me away like a rugby ball. He followed closely behind as Aku's attack exploded taking my shield with it in the process. I could see the grin that Nappa was wearing, it was one that I would find matching on my own face if I was to look in the mirror.

"Good job, blocking that attack. I almost didn't see that thing coming." Nappa congratulated me.

"Well…" I kept that secret ki sense wide opened. Making sure that I knew at all times where Aku was. "I have a keen… eye for these things," I made sure to keep off my eyes from his, making him think that I was looking about this mess of an area for Aku. The black sandstorm made me think that this was a game that hadn't rendered the backgrounds right. Nothing but a void of darkness after a certain point. "We should stay on guard." I turned around to look at Nappa.

Only to find that the man was gone.

"Looking for someone!"

Before I could even respond I found a boot in my stomach. I suppose this is what I get for overestimating how helpful Nappa could be. Maybe I should have accepted that offer?

Nah!

I rammed my foot right into a hand that Aku was about to use to grab me. It wasn't time to let him get some potshots in on me. The attack connected, sending the heran leader back in a spin. I took my chance to end this as quick as possible.

"OCTOBER SLASHER!"

My green blade went soaring after his back, aimed right for his kidneys. This would have been an instant kill, if he hadn't managed to spin faster, a green ring being manifested around his waist. It looked like a neon hula hoop.

The two green attacks hit each other with an anti-climatic cling that shattered the October Slasher.

Aku stopped spinning, his defense fading away along with it. He was giving me this look, one that I could recall my Dad giving me at certain points. It was eerie and gave me the shivers that went down my spine. There was something so off about this man, that I couldn't put into words.

"You know, I came up with such a move as a child," He revealed to me. Oh god, is he trying to connect us? "I was always a smart child, I wasn't born with this power… or this hair," He is trying to establish a connection between us. Where the feck is Nappa? I so don't want this. "So I can tell when someone is holding back."

It was a simple statement. One that I had hoped to not come up, not with any of the saiyans not named Gine or Peppa around, but it seemed that I overestimated just how good a fighter Nappa was.

"Well, then I can only sho-" I was interrupted from revealing my true power by the bloody Nappa leaping out of the black sandstorm and coming down on the heran leader like a wrecking ball, glowing like a Pikachu more than ever before.

"THIS IS WHAT I CALL PAYBACK!"

His fist rammed into Aku's nose, turning the man down as Nappa brought all his strength into his blow. There was just a second where I could see Aku's skin ripple from it, before Nappa brought him crashing into the ground, with a single hand he threw another Bomber DX right at him.

"HAHAHA!" Nappa was certainly happy… for a man that hadn't managed to do any damage to his opponent that is.

I saw Aku move, so did Nappa from the look on his face but only I was fast enough to actually respond to this guy. My hand went out, shaped in a way that would remind people of a gun. It was my fastest long-range attack and while it wouldn't do much damage to Aku.

"TUESDAY BANG!"

It would save Nappa from losing his face.

The small beam smacked into Aku's face, in fact, it was the same spot that Nappa had hit just seconds before this, launching him away from the older saiyan like a fly being hit with a swatter.

"Hey, didn't you want to see my real power!" I yelled at him. "What are you doing fighting him, if it wasn't obvious, he can't hurt you… well, I suppose he can ruin your clothes," I put a hand on my chin, and hmmed in an exaggerated manner that went like hmmmmmm. "So send him your dry cleaning bills."

"Please, child," Aku responded with a tone that matched the face he had been wearing for a while now. Very uncomfortable vibes. "While you have been holding back, I doubt it is to the same level as I have been. No," He copied my earlier motion but added a chin scratch. "You have some power left but not enough."

Well, now I feel like Kakarot would have against Freeza. I just hope that I haven't underestimated this guy. Hell, I hope that she hasn't.

It was at this moment that I had noticed that the sandstorm had stopped.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," I bent my knees, powering up for a half a second to my full power. Then I dug down and; "SUNSET OVERTIME!"

With a speed that must have taken him off guard, my fist met his face in what I could only describe as the most satisfying punch that I'd ever thrown in my life. Aku was taken so off guard that I was sure that he never thought that I could move so fast. Still, my blow sent him flying back, which was something that I had prepared for. A new attack was needed.

"SATURDAY CRASH!"

Aku regained control in the air much quicker than I thought he would, but that was something that this move accounted for. It was a really weak blast in comparison to what I could send out, but that wasn't the point of this attack. Still, Aku could sense the power behind the technique and that is why he just let the thing hit him.

But that was his mistake.

"W-what?" Aku stuttered out. His face twitching. "W-what h-have you d-done to m-me."

"Well," I cupped my hands together, putting down to my side. With Sunset Overtime activated I can charge my next much faster than before. "... that would be telling." I smiled. Saturday Crash was a variant of Saturday Crush that was designed to paralyze rather than explode, by making such a weak looking attack, the idea was that I could fool someone into letting it hit them.

"Y-you l-little brat!"

"KAAMEEE!" I started a move that even now felt so great to do, like lighting going up my arms. "HAAMEEE!" By now he was yelling out me in even more stutters, his face and body twitching in attempts to start moving away. But I had stopped him in mid-air, he wasn't going anywhere. Then I threw my hands forward with the signature; "HAAAAA!"

The blue beam was the most powerful one that I'd ever sent, I had no doubt that the scouters the others had on exploded from the rapid rise in my power level. Thankfully, I'd thought ahead and turned mine off.

When my Kamehameha rammed into him, I could hear his screams as it burned him at the same time. Aku could give no resistance because my Saturday Crash attack was still paralyzing him. I made sure to point him into the distance while doing this, I didn't want to blow us all up.

"HHAHAAH!"

Then there was a brief flash of light and my attack ended. Aku was motionless, burned and on the ground, half buried under the dark sand. He seemed to be dead, or at least he was out cold. Well, since I am not a stupid slasher movie protagonist I will not turn around. I will keep my eye on him, fly on down to the ground and double tap him.

It was the only logical thing to do.

"You know… It's odd," Sunset Overtime ended, I may need to conserve my energy. Soon I felt Nappa come up behind me. My gut started to feel wonky, looking down at Aku's unmoving body. Like a hole in my gut was sucking up all my energy. "I'd thought that in this... thing that I'd be…"

"That you'd not hesitate to kill a man that tied the same to you while he can't fight back?" Nappa spoke up, he was much closer to me than I had thought he was. Now just in arms reach. The older man was also looking down at me oddly. Like he was expecting something from me. "That is a saiyan response, it's true and bold."

"Really," This kind of pity seemed alien to the way we do things. Aren't we the ruthless warrior race, one that slaughters all on a world? Even the defenseless? "That isn't what I hear from guys back home, it's all about killing anything that moves."

"But that is part of the job, you find the pleasure where you can," This was not the man that I expected. "I enjoy every moment, from killing whoever I cross paths with," There he is. That was what I thought he was like. "Doesn't mean that the strongest of us don't have this need."

"Need?"

"He's strong, you caught him off guard and want to fight this guy when he is going all out."

"Tha-"

"If you boys are done?" Aku spoke up once more, and with his voice, I froze. I jumped to the sky, ready for his comeback… only to find him still on the ground. He rose really slow like he was a turtle stretching. "You know, I was going to play badger," I don't think this guy has metaphors down yet. Just the feeling I get. "Wait for you two to get close and then finish you off."

"But you got bored of waiting?" Nappa grinned, but I could tell it wasn't one that meant he looked forward to this. Even though he licked his lips and slammed his fists together I could tell from his bloody, cut face to his jitty eyes, he wasn't up for this fight.

I wouldn't be either if I had been the one taking most of the licks from this guy.

"No, I could have waited for longer," Aku turned away from Nappa but kept him within his field of view. No, most of his attention was back to me. Great. "You want to fight me at full power…" He seemed to be waiting for me to respond but I could feel myself freeze. I can't let him power up. "Then you will-"

Aku found himself interrupted by a red beam blowing him away into the sky. This guy should really keep his guard up.

"How about a no," Turles said his single hand pointed out. "I think that your current level is enough to die in." I took notice that his scouter was busted, only the earpieces were still attached. Must have happened when I powered up. Still, glad to see his slow ass catch up with me finally.

But there was just a single issue.

"You didn't kill him." I told Turles this with the most sincere deadpan that I had ever been capable of.

"Nah, he's dead."

"No, he isn't. I can still sense."

"You're mistaken, that attack killed him."

"Good that you are so sure, brat," Nappa spoke up. "Because now I can ignore the bastard in front of us."

"Yo mates." Said Aku, floating leisurely out in front of us.

"..." I had no idea how to respond to that.

"I hate my life." Turles seemed to know how to respond to this.

That was when Aku started to power up. It was much quicker than I'd thought it would be. I didn't even get a chance to respond to it as his muscles bulged and he got taller. His skin got brighter and his hair more vibrate. Of course, if he was only physically changing then I wouldn't have an issue at all, but as he grew in size and changed in color his power only rose in response. A Mighty green aura surrounded him.

"So, which of you boys want to be next." Then a ki blast rammed into his back. It didn't affect him what so ever but it did turn his attention to the person who had shot it.

"You know that little moon plan you have is pointless," Elery was just that bit higher in the sky than we were, looking down at the man. Her armor was still clean, and her visor was still on. "I mean if this is how weak you are at full power-"

"I'm willing to let you get to the point, but don't think that your puny power is enough to kill me."

"Ok," She shook her head. Elery looked to be pretty amused like there was some secret that she knew that made this guy not a threat. That was when she did something that I hadn't expected. The Queen threw up one hand, her power dropped just a tiny bit and a large white sphere came up to her hand. "If you want the point, then I say welcome to the Oozaru festival!" The sphere was thrown up to the sky, robbing it of its green tint.

"Burst open and MIX!"

I could feel the transformation take over me. But before my mind was completely taken over by the animal inside, I had already grasped how that moon technique worked on a ki level. Not really sure I could actually describe how it worked on a physics level though.

[hr]

 **(Aku)**

"Their transformation is much stronger than I had thought possible," Aku mused, watching the giant monkeys looking around for a few seconds. Except for the one that he believes called Nappa, that one seemed to be more focused on him.

That was bad, given that even Nappa was now stronger than him.

"I feel like I've made a mistake."

"DON'T WORRY I DON'T THINK YOU'LL SURVIVE TO REGRET IT!" The Queen yelled from an even further away point from the heran leader than she had been before. The thought that came to Aku's mind was if he could kill her while these monsters were just sniffing about the place, he was fast enough to get to her before any of them could start rampaging.

"Hey, green guy," The booming voice swept over Aku, sending a chill down his spine. He turned to fully look at the speaker, finding the towering form of Nappa, whose fur on his head seemed a touch less thick compared to the others. "How are you doing?"

"Fi-"

Aku found himself hit by a blow from behind. Another Oozaru, this one with an odd length of hair on the back of his head had been the one to do so, sending the heran leader to the sand once more. He could feel this blow reverberated throughout his body, never before had he been hit this hard. Aku could feel the blood fill his mouth for the first time in years. Not waiting for another to attack Aku leaped to his feet and made some space between him and these two.

"If you think-" Then just as he was about to start monologuing, a giant monkey foot kicked him off into the distance. Like a rocket, he went miles and miles, all the way to one of the few nearly intact-ish cities this world had left.

Coming into contact with one of the larger buildings, the heran blew straight through a support pillar like a knife through a loaf of bread. The building shook, the windows that it had left just shattered into numerous shards. Soon the building itself fell over, like Jenga that lost that vital peg.

"HAHAHA!" The remaining wreck combusted into green flame before being turned to dust. Aku laughing along the way. "Now that is what I am talking about. A real challenge!"

Aku spun in place, forming a ring of green energy that was like that hula hoop move his used earlier, except this time when he stopped that technique didn't dissipate. He turned leaped into the sky and flew all the way back to the lumbering the Oozaru.

"COME YOU DAMN DIRTY MONKEYS!" Aku yelled, the smile on his face so big and so excited that Elery was taken back. Not many people were excited at the prospect of fighting against a gang of Oozaru that overpowered them as they do Aku here.

Nappa came down towards him first, a mighty jet of flame shooting out his mouth. Aku spun the hula hoop up his body, and over his head. It went over the heran's head and flew off to the Oozaru. It cut through the flames like they were nothing.

Nappa just hopped over it like it was nothing.

"Too slow!"

Then Nappa suddenly stopped moving. He began to shrink down in size, he started to lose his heavy fur. He had returned to his normal state. His face told the story, a sudden loss to his backside, it seemed that hula hoop had some homing properties that Nappa hadn't expected from Aku.

"You saiyan's should watch your backs better!" Aku punched Nappa's face so hard that his nose broke apart and the man himself just fell to the ground to a meaty heep. The only thing that indicated his survival was his chest going up and down. Though even that looked to be strained.

"This is-" Just as Aku was about to finish the General off with a mighty beam to his skull, a yellow beam crashed into him sending back several meters before he could gather the power needed to reflect. "FOOLISH SAIYANS! DO YOU THINK THAT I WILL CONTINUE TO ALLOW THIS… behind me!" What would have been a rant ended up being a sudden reveal that the first beam was a distraction for the Oozaru Raditz, who had charged up a mouth beam.

One far more powerful than any attack that hit the heran in this entire conflict. Luckily it wasn't ready yet.

"You haven't killed me yet!" Arms out wide, his green aura bursting with power. Sparking like green lighting as a massive sphere of green energy started to form in between his hands. It was just as Raditz about to unleash his attack that Aku did his. "GRAND SMASHER!"

The sphere of green that Aku had launched met the raw yellow power that the Oozaru had sent at him. The two enveloped each other, parts of one spilling into the other. They pushed on each other, for one second the Grand Smasher was pushing forward but then it lost some kind of invisible contest. It started to be pushed back.

"No," Aku started to gather his ki again for another attack. "GR-" That was when he found himself hit by a ki blast from above. His attack disrupted he had no time to create another that would stop the wave of energy that was about to eclipse him.

"I will-" He started to talk but it was too late. For he was consumed by the wave.

There was no body to be seen when the wave ended. If there was one left it was miles away, perhaps in a ditch.

"And that is the end of that chapter," Elery spoke up, a smile on her lips that was quickly lost once she Looked down at the unmoving body of Nappa with a look of disappointment. With a large sigh, she dropped to the ground and picked him up by the arm. "God damn it, Nappa. Get it together. You had that."[/hr][/hr][/hr]


	20. Ch19: Timing

I miss pancakes.

I wasn't sure why this was a thing that entered my head but this was the one food that I had noticed the universe was missing so far. It wasn't something that I had ever thought I'd forget how to make, given that I've remembered obscure-ish lore like S-Cells. Which as a thing, is frustrating. Because I can't get strong if I am going to peaceful. But I remember that, but not how to make pancakes.

I do have these odd thoughts.

"So… this is nice weather we are having." I tried breaking up the silence that was created between us. I didn't get a response. It seemed that this was going to be a quiet time… I don't like quiet time. "So you missed out on the big fight. I got the big win."

"..."

"Ignoring me won't make me shut-up you know."

"..."

"I suppose that we have to keep not talking… or I could… " Okay, I couldn't come up with anything to say. This was a tough spot. "I'm sorry." I think that is the best way to deal with this situation or any situation that has this problem. When you don't know what's wrong, just say sorry.

"You should have waited," Peppa finally responded. Thank God. Let me tell you, the silence was really starting to get to me. She was just sitting next to me for over a minute with no sound. She's never done this before. "I wanted to get in on the good fight."

"How could I have? I don't control Ape Raditz," I think this is what I get for thinking that she's older than she looks at times. I just spend too much time with her, I end up thinking that she's my age. "Ape Raditz controls me."

"Raditz," She looked into my eyes. It was the first time that I'd noticed just how brown her eyes are. Peppa learned just a bit closer to me. I could just hear her breathing in a way that I had only heard from her once before. When she trapped me in a full nelson. I couldn't get out. "That is the dumbest thing you've ever said."

"Oh, that is hurtful," I mimed my heart breaking by placing my hand over it. Just to make my next words funnier. "I have said dumber things."

"..." Peppa just started at me. She didn't even blink, nor did she make a sound. It was another thirty seconds before Peppa decided to do anything else. Then she shoved me, causing me to slide down the sand dune we were sitting on. "You shut up. I am not talking to you until you make up for this tragedy."

Well, that was really childish.

That was when Peppa just lifted herself to her feet, walked over to where Mom was sitting and blew me the raspberry. How gross.

"You really shouldn't take that from her," Turles spoke up suddenly. I jumped to my feet, surprised and shocked. "What was with that reaction?"

"Turles… where did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time."

"Ha," I went awkwardly, unsure what else to say. Honestly, this guy was like a ghost at times. "I never noticed you."

"Riiigght, back to the topic on hand," Turles twirled his hand about his head, his annoyance was seeping through. I think that at times he wasn't thinking about the differences in age between us all. So when we did act the age we were meant to be, he was so confused. "Why do you let her push you around like that. Stand up for yourself."

Wow, he thinks this is pushing me around. I mean, sure she was pulling me around, and that does annoy me but I'm not really bothered by it. Like this isn't really anything that bothers me, not sure how thin of a skin someone had to have to get annoyed with Peppa over these little things.

"You're acting like I've been getting bullied." That was ridiculous. I've been bullied in my past life. What Peppa is doing is just gentle ribbing. For saiyans that was. Can't even imagine Peppa verbally bullying anyone.

"She threw you down a sixty meters drop," He pointed up the sand dune, which did cause me to look up at that thing. "Because she was pouting. Anyone treated me like that I'd let them know not to!" He shook his fist in the air, at what amounted to empty space.

"You got to relax, if you are always in fight mode you will never be loose," I told him, laying myself down on the sand so that I could start staring up at the starry sky. There was a sadness that we wouldn't be able to get to see any of this world's natural moons. "If you ain't loose then you won't be able to move fluidly enough. Being loose is the key to combat."

"That has nothing to do with what I was talking about," He told me crossing his arms over his chest. Oh god! He was pouting. That was hilarious. "You shouldn't let her push you around. You're bigger and stronger than her," Then he stopped for a second if suddenly realizing something. "Hey! You've told me before that the key to combat is the diet and exercise."

"Combat has many locks," I told him closing my eyes. "So there are lots of keys." There some wise nonsense to annoy him.

"I agree with the grey scum."

"AHH!" I jumped to my feet. Frightened suddenly by the new voice that spoke up. I really have to keep a better ear out for those around me. Once I was done panicking I looked at the Prince who was speaking to me. "Vegeta! Where did you come from?"

"I've been here on this spot before you even arrived." The part where he called me a moron was left unsaid.

"I never noticed you." By god, I need to get my head on straight.

"My god, you are so embarrassing." Turles I don't think you should be throwing stones. But if you want to be embarrassed, then I will do so gladly.

"Nice weather we're having isn't it." I nailed that line. Just what the situation needed to get by. I mean, my reaction was genuine but thankfully from the kid's face he's thinking that I am faking him about this.

"You are much too strong to be as much of a wimp that you are," Vegeta eventually ended up saying to me. It seemed that he was going to ignore my attempt of throwing them off this topic. "Man up."

He then stalked off to his mother.

"I wonder what wandered up his bonnet?"

"Raditz, have you hit your head recently?" I might have during the fight, but I don't see how that is relevant?

"Hello! Boys."

"Hey, Gyaku." I am going to be honest. I never thought that she would just wander over to say hello.

* * *

"I think this is the wrong place." Said a small round blue alien with a single blue horn on his head, he was wearing a white set of the standard battle armor that the Planet Trade Organisation used for its men. "I was under the impression that this place had twenty moons. I didn't see any on the way down."

"You worry too much brother!" Another alien, this one also round but colored red with two horns of that color and a matching set of armor, responded with a smile. "The most that we have to worry about is arriving on the wrong world. It will take the saiyans at least two months to be finished with that training, we have time to wander about."

"And you brother, you think too little." His brother snapped, his teeth slamming into each other as he clamped his mouth down. "One day your lax nature will get us killed."

"That is just mean Abo."

"Kado, Freeza won't hire us again if we don't do a fast and good job."

"Yes, but he also was told that we were further from our target than we actually were, we have plenty of time. And it's not like the saiyans will be able to fight us off no matter how long we take."

"I suppose, but I still don't like the look of this world. You sure that this is the right place?"

"It's where the tracking program that Lord Freeza gave us said."

"I'm sure that they are just resting. Once they start training again we will find them."

* * *

"You know, I don't know why this girl is so mad at your son," Elery sat down on the ramp of their ship. They had returned to it so that Nappa could have his minor injuries healed by a quick dunk in a tank. "It's not like he started the fight with this… what was his name?"

"You know… I don't think anyone told me?" Gine replied to the Queen while taking a bite out of a large leg of meat that she had brought with her. "I didn't even see this freak."

"Oh right," The royal saiyan placed a hand on her chin. "He was a green with long hair."

"That isn't all that revealing. Was he strong?"

"Decently, but I didn't feel like getting into a fight with him. Nappa, Raditz… and that other one. Tulips? They had it in hand," Elery tapped at her leg. "Well, not Nappa. He didn't really do so well."

"It's Turles, and that happens sometimes. You can never tell with these aliens when they got a trick up their sleeves." Gine sat down next to Elery, fixing her armored skirt as she did so that her tail wasn't being crushed under her weight.

"Yea-" She stopped herself from agreeing with Gine. Her eyes looking across the desert to find that there was someone talking to Raditz and Turles that she hadn't noticed arriving. "Who is that?"

"I've never seen her before," Gine looked over at the girl. From her skin color to her uniform, she looked to be one of the aliens that Vegeta and Raditz had described to them just minutes earlier. But oddly, there was a no sense that Raditz was going to fight her. "Should we go check her out?"

There was a worry in her voice. One that Elery was quick to pick up on.

"Sure," She shrugged, sitting up to her feet and dragging the other mother with her. "Can't be too big of a deal if they are talking this civil. Still, might have to make an example of her, just for the other's of her kind."

"Ehhh," The younger of the two mothers let out with a whine. "Let's not and say we did. I don't think that we need to go so far."

For a second Elery just looked at Gine with something like confusion. As the seconds went on, Gine could feel the stare sharpen, she could feel sweat start to develop on her brow. Then suddenly the staring stopped.

"Okay."

With that simple answer from her superior, the two made their way there with little urgency. Just a brisk pace that was like that of a rather fast turtle with pair wheels for their back legs. When they did reach the trio, Raditz's head went up like a bullet. The look on his face implied that he was a bit nervous.

"Hello, there young… creature," Elery spoke up. It was her attempt at being polite with beings that weren't saiyans, but it wasn't one that could work on every race. "You seem to not be trying to get yourself killed by ramming yourself into our fists."

"..."

"..."

There was now a silence as everyone just looked over at the Queen, the woman just staring back blankly.

"By God, it's not just Turles. We're all like that… except for you Mom."

"Thank you. I try." Gine blushed in embarrassment.

"You're such a suck-up Raditz." Turles spoke, his voice portraying the amount of venom that he was feeling at this moment for his peer. There was a curl to his lip.

"Awww, the little brutal world conqueror is a Momma's boy." The green girl in the group spoke up finally. She brushed her arm against her blue jacket, taking off some sand that had somehow got stuck to it. "Still, it seems that you've managed to kill Aku and that is impressive."

"Well, it was nothing," Turles told her, puffing up his chest. "I can take any number of freaks like him."

"Turles… you got one shot off, one that didn't kill him, and then I killed him." Raditz deflated the cool factor that Turles was trying to build. The two shared a glare between them as the tension started to rise.

"I think that you've got that wrong, I mean you were getting your ass handed to you before I arrived," The gray-skinned saiyan boasted jabbing his finger into Raditz's chest. "How do you know that you killed him, perhaps even as an Oozaru you were too tired from-"

"Nope."

"Sorry, Nope?" Turles was getting red from anger now. This was something that was only furthered by the grin that Raditz was wearing on his face.

"Yeah, I have witnesses." The younger boy pointed to the Queen. The woman had this amused smile on her face, and her eyes would tell anyone that knew her that she was holding back laughing out loud.

"T-" Before Turles could continue his train of thought, a giggling laugh broke off from the heran known as Gyaku. She clapped her knee, composing herself as quickly as possible.

"Boys, you're both pretty. Just shut up. No one cares who killed that dumb bastard," She brushed back her fringe. "I'd wanted him dead and he is. I think we can all be happy about it."

"Yes, well… it's a saiyan thing." Raditz told her, scratching the top of his head as his face became red. Only his redness was from something that didn't begin with A.

"No, it's a child thing, and I haven't been told who you are yet… heran?" Elery finally interjected again. Taking the conversation back to her with a snappy tone. While she thought this was all pretty funny she didn't want to have this alien around for too long. She might let her go but only if she could make some things clearer.

"I'm sorry," She bowed slightly. "I am Gyaku. The new Grand Ravager."

"..." Elery put a face on her. One that meant she was considering the information that this Gyaku was telling her. "I have never heard of that before."

"But you've heard of herans?" There was disbelief to this from the new heran leader.

"One bit of info isn't welded to the other, heran. I can know one thing but not how your whole society works."

"It means I am now the leader of my people."

"At eight years old?" The Queen was quickly corrected about this, Gyaku's actual age was twelve. Under the royal saiyan's breath there was a; "Because that sounds so much better!"

"What was that?" Gyaku asked having just about heard a sound from the Queen but not what was being said. She learned.

"I said, how did this… Aku?" At Gyaku's nod, she continued. "How did this Aku know where to find me? Not many people knew about where we were going?"

"Oh," Gyaku seemed surprised at this question, as did the others there. "That was because of King-"

* * *

"-VEGETA!"

"Yes, Majordomo," The King spoke slowly, his anger was visible. So much so, that he didn't even bother to refer to the name by his name, just his title. "Have you found where the Prince has run off to yet. I bore waiting for the answer."

It wasn't uncommon for the Prince to go off to a world to kill all its natives. The King didn't have an issue with it in theory, but it was unbecoming for one of the House of Vegeta to be missing at times. One never knew when important business would need one of them to be involved.

"No, your highness." The man bowed and shook his head, if fear was edible then this man's fear would feed an entire saiyan village.

"THEN FIND OUT WHERE HE WENT!"

"But your highness-"

"What could be more important than Prince Vegeta?" The King growled. He stood up from his throne, the Majordomo fell to his knees. "Huh, come on! Tell me what is so important!"

"IT'S BARDOCK! HE'S BROKE INTO THE ELITE BIRTHING CHAMBER!"

"What! There is only one reason why he would do that."

King Vegeta blasted out of the room, uncaring of walls, or even the innocents he was crushing and trembling in his wake. In no time at all the King had arrived at the chambers, the very same birthing chambers that his sons were born in.

"Bardock what are you doing!"

Bardock peered around him. Searching for something among the birthing pods. Someone that he was really interested in seeing was recorded being here. But there was one issue with this room.

It was empty.

"I had thought that Paragus's boy was here?" Said his voice was low, now his eyes were closed. He made sure that he was facing the King though. Even as the man circled him, Bardock ensured to mirror the action as the two walked to the center of the room.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. This room is for the elite, not swine!" The King was enraged. His body shook and his hands were gripped in a tight fist. "I would ask you leave at once, Bardock."

"Is that a threat?"

There was a moment that two repeated how the last fight had gone between them. King Vegeta wasn't sure that he wanted another one so soon, while Bardock hadn't entered this room with the goal of fighting anyone.

"Of course not, just that this room is no place fo-"

"I've been asking around," Bardock interrupted the King. Opening his eyes and looking at the King Vegeta's with such an intensity that the man instantly went on guard. "No one has seen Paragus in the last three years."

"I ha-"

"Which is odd, given that the records still report him returning from missions. But no one has ever seen him."

"This is absurd, Bardock you've broken into this chamber off misleading records. Someone must have been filing things wrong is all. Don't worry-"

"You forgot to delete Broly's records. So it looked like the kid was still here because he was never filed to have left this place. It got me a few days, but once I entered this room, everything just fit together."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: So I've watched the newest DB Movie AND IT WAS AWESOME. Great animations, decent plot. Good Character work... for Broly that is. But that is what made the movie for me, that and the stunning animation and fight choreography._**

 ** _There was a good heart to Broly's story. And Paragus, while a terrible father was much more nuanced than I ever thought he would be._**

 ** _But onto less stellar news. For those of you aren't aware of this, a motorbike has run over my foot. I've yet to get any X-Ray results on it. So we don't know how bad it is, but it isn't so bad that I can't type. The pain does make sleeping an issue though._**

 ** _But what about that ending? Bet you never expected that? ... the ending to this chapter. Not the movie._**

 ** _So please, if you like what you are reading or have complaints or questions, please review. Show me that you like this._**


	21. Interlude: Paragus

My name is Paragus. A saiyan from the planet Vegeta. Once I was a Colonel of my people's army. I left that post to find my son. Who was taken from me unjustly by King Vegeta the 3rd. I am writing this in the event that I've passed on to the next life before anyone has managed to respond to our distress signal. Please above all else, if you are reading this, please ensure that my son can have a life beyond this hell world.

If it is you, my son, reading this. Then I am sorry that I have failed. Just know that from the moment that you were born, I've always been proud of you.

It has been Three Years.

Three years of time that was I was trapped in this hellhole. I had thought that my experience in combat would have prepared me for this landscape, that I'd seen everything that the universe had to offer. And I still believe that to be true. What I hadn't realized was just what I would have to endure stuck on this planet.

There was no food other than those disgusting bugs. No water source at all. I couldn't grasp how that came to be, but me not grasping that wouldn't give me water. So, I am forced to drink the goo that these bug creatures have in their legs.

Only two things sustain me.

My hatred for King Vegeta.

The monster would throw away my son. Just for being jealous at his own being weaker in the tube, for that he feared the potential of my son. He was a coward, not worthy of his metaphorical crown. I would not allow him to destoy Broly's future. I would have my vengence. I would ensure that my Broly has his vengeance.

That was the second thing that sustains. My son.

I would not let everything I'd been through to be for nothing, what my son has been through to be for nothing. Broly is special, in a way that even I hadn't realized. Most of the time, Broly was a gentle boy, far too gentle for a saiyan warrior, far too good for Vampa. But other times he was a savage, a berserker with little control over his actions. Now, that didn't mean he was dangerous to me…

… unless there was a full moon. As an Oozaru, Broly was practically unstoppable. A raging monster that was not only far too strong for me to ever hope to subdue, but also very capable of destroying this world just by accident. If I had help, it would be no issue. Just a single other saiyan and a quick grab his tail in that form, then this wouldn't be an issue. No, I was sadly forced to cut his tail off, and I have done it twice at this stage. I can only hope that I will catch it in time if he regrows it yet again.

My missing eye shows the proof that it would take more than a stern tone to keep Broly under control. No, I would sadly have to resort to more brutal methods to keep Broly's temper in check. It was only by luck that a small amount of an electrical shock would stop my son in his tracks.

I was worried, though. If he did keep getting stronger at the rate he is now, then I may have to up the voltage. Given the area I'd placed the shock collar on him, that meant he would be in a lot of pain once I activated. I would leave this only for the greatest of situations. Too much use of the device and Broly may be too traumatized by my use it.

I suppose I should describe the boy, but that would be a waste. We are the only humanoids on this planet. He should be easy to find if you have found this message. He will be within the area.

Know this, as long as you approach him with an ease and a smile he should return to you the same. It is like I've written before. My son is far too gentle for Vampa. I fear that some of the predators may take advantage of his playful nature. For while he is far stronger than any of them, all it would take is one moment of weakness.

Already, I've had to take action to distance Broly from one of the larger monsters of Vampa. A giant, green, canine-like creature that has somehow evolved so that most of its body is underground. Their mouths are large enough that they could eat even the largest of saiyans in a go.

Broly would play around with the creature. It was worrying. For even the gentlest of canine is known to bite people on occasion, and with this one's size, that just wasn't a risk I was willing to allow. So, I blasted its ear off so that it would not let Broly near it. Broly took that message well enough. There was some crying, but that vanished by the morning.

That was over two months ago, and I am not sure for how much longer I can keep up the demands that this planet aks of me to survive. I at least take solace in the fact that, even though I lack the strength, Broly will live on. I have trained him well enough that even my passing wouldn't lessen his chances at survival.

But please, I ask again. If anyone finds this, take my son away from this hellish landscape. Take my boy home to Planet Vegeta.

So that we may have our vengeance against King Vegeta.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Surprise Interlude. I was just inspired to post this. It is unbeta'd, so I would appreciate my mistakes being pointed out to me so that they can be corrected._**

 ** _I thought that a look into Paragus would be an interesting interlude given what we learned in the last chapter. What do you think? Have I captured what you thought of him? Have I gone too far one way? YOU MAKE THE CALL!_**


	22. Ch20: F is for Fury!

Author's Note:

This chapter has been redone to address some issues that people were having with the pov shifts. If you would like to see the original chapter you can find it on Spacebattles forums, in the Different Dish Thread.

* * *

 **(Gyaku)**

Gyaku watched the saiyan queen walk off, followed by a really scared looking saiyan in pink who had an expression that screamed she was worried about the queen. The young heran found herself wondering what the relationship between the two was? _"I had thought that they didn't have any close ties to each other, not even in their families..."_

 _"Wait!"_ She squinched up her face at a sudden realization. _"Is that just a stereotype? Insulting them accidentally could lead to trouble, I'd better ask."_

"Hey, Raditz,!" she yelled, walking over to the young saiyan. There was this look to his face, like he was still reeling over the news much as the queen herself seemed to be. _"I never guessed that I'd meet a naive saiyan. It doesn't fit their rep,"_ Gyaku thought, then once next to him she spoke, "What's up with those two?"

"Who? The King and Queen?" Raditz's face churned into a thoughtful frown.

"No," Gyaku stopped him from going on, she wasn't interested in his opinion on his king. "That pink one and queeny." She raised her hands in a suggestive manner. "Are they... **special** friends?"

While doing this, the young girl took note of that long flowing hair that cascaded down Raditz's back. She found that it looked like it was natural, with a wildness to it that looked at once intentional and simply letting it lay where it wanted to. She thought it boded well for what he'd look like in the future.

"What? Special friends?" he asked her, his brow cocked up in confusion.

"You know," Gyaku leaned closer to him, her mouth coming up to his ear, "Secret Lovers? And with that, the heran girl moved back to a regular distance from Raditz. A much less intimate distance.

"Whoa, that... that..." Raditz stopped for a second, realizing that just what Gyaku was implying. He turned his head to look at the two in question, to find his mother was making small noises to the saiyan queen, who grunted in response. Neither he nor Gyaku could make out from this position just what the two were saying. "If that is a thing, then it's got to be one-sided from the Queen's side."

"How would you know that?"

"Because the one in pink... is my mom," Raditz told her, his face straight and unmoving.

 _"Oh, that is just the saddest,"_ was the first thought that came to Gyaku's mind. _"His mother is cheating on his father. But I can't tell him that."_ She hummed to herself, trying to hide her realization from showing on her face. _"He'd be too emotional, what if he'd go berserk? I've heard the stories."_

"Well, that makes sense." She decided t let this topic drop with this. She was sure that she wouldn't get anything out of this whole venture if it was made into a scandal. _"I'm a lot of things, but not a gossip."_

That was when her ear communicator buzzed in her ear.

"What's the sitch?" Gyaku said, commanding an answer from the party on the other side. "Kua?" She spoke and waited, then when she didn't get a response from her next in command she added, "What's going on?"

"OH GOD!" The voice came out of the communicator with a loud crack, causing Gyaku to jump in the air. The voice was Kua's, a veteran of combat, not a person that should be reacting like this to nothing. "There are these t-two men, they're in Freeza Force armor," his voice quivered. "T-they're too much for our men. I humbly ask for your assistance, oh glorious Ravager." Then all sound from that end of the call just stopped and Kua's signal was lost.

 _"Kua,"_ Gyaku let his name ring in her head. The man had been her instructor during her academy days, he'd even sponsored her for advancement, letting her skip ahead into actual service and allowing her to be the youngest soldier in generations of their people. _"Whoever did this is going to die."_

But there was another thing, something that sent a chill up her spine. Kua had called her by her new title, Ravager. That was a life-long dream achieved, a goal that put her into the history books as more than just a prodigy. Now she just needed something to cement her place at the top.

 _"I don't need old farts challenging me all the time,"_ Gyaku though as her mind raced through all the possibilities, looking to see how this could be played to her advantage. _"If I can kill, or at least give the appearance of killing, these two, then everyone back home will give me the respect that I need to stay on as Ravager._

This was an opportunity that the young girl couldn't afford to waste. It was already a risky decision for someone as young as her to try to take over the position from Aku, as she lacked the experience, the power and the respect that was needed to take over. This could provide her with the last.

 _"But I'm not as stupid as Aku was,"_ she thought with a smile as she looked Raditz up and down, remembering the power that he displayed against the late lord. The younger kid was not someone to underestimate. _"Got to have back up, Kua was about the same level I'm at. If these people could kill him and the men, then I don't stand much of a chance myself."_

"Hey," Gyaku spoke up after her moment of silent thought, drawing Raditz's attention to her once more. "You up for a fight, Raditz?" She turned her head slightly and gave a slender smile. The boy looked excited at the prospect. _"He's as easy to manipulate as a pie is to bake,"_ the heran though, rubbing her hands together.

"Against?" Raditz asked her, shallowing his battle-hunger for a moment and thinking about just what kind of person this was in front of him. _"She did lead her leader to his death, not someone that's the picture of reliability."_

"You fought Aku without knowing anything about him," she said snidely, holding her hand to her hip, her new stance illustrating what she thought of this position that Raditz was taking on this subject. _"I'm getting more resistance to this than I thought, ain't saiyans meant to be battle-thirsty?"_

"Eh," he let out while waving his arm in the air. "I knew much more than I let on," It was said with an air of confidence and for a second Gyaku believed him. Then he said, "Had a little run-in with some of you men, a guy going by Deku, he squealed."

 _"Oh, that is interesting,_ Gyaku thought, not breaking eye contact with the saiyan. _"Deku is mute. He must have heard his name being said, only bringing it up now to bluff me._ She changed her stance, now crossing her arms so that they were across her chest.

"Well, I suppose that I'll just have all the fu-"

"Hey, Girl!" Gyaku found herself being interrupted by the yell of the queen. The young girl didn't like the tone used. It was full of a rage and eagerness that she found all too familiar with her last boss. "You said there was a fight?" At the younger's nod, Elery continued talking with little delay, "Then just point me into the right direction and I'll take everyone out for you."

 _"This is great,"_ Gyaku's mind raced with glee. _"All I got to do now is let the big bad saiyans deal with this, tag along with them and with all the men gone, take the credit."_

[hr]

 **(Peppa)**

 _"This is a terrible idea,"_ Peppa thought, her face caught in a snarl as she raced across the sky. It was her, Raditz, Queen Elery and Gyaku heading towards the fight, while Turles and Gine were left behind to watch the ship. Nappa hadn't gotten out of the tank yet, but he would soon. The man's only severe injury was a broken nose, and that was small in comparison to the wounds the tank usually heals.

 _"I just know that we can't trust this **girl**."_ She licked her lips, changing her face from a snarl to just an ordinary frown. _"Not even sure why Dish is letting... this thing choose fights for us. She's already gotten something out of us for nothing, why should we help her anymore? Maybe the Queen has some plan? Let the girl lead us to this fight, and then bam! Kill all of them at once."_

 _"I mean just look at her."_ Peppa didn't like how friendly the heran girl was with Dish, she would laugh at something he said or start doing that thing where she blinked a lot at him. _"You can't trust someone this unwilling to fight their own battles."_ The young saiyan girl had also overheard how Dish just walked into her orders before, to kill the heran's _leader. "Was his name... Baku?"_

The young saiyan warrior found very suspicious that, if **Baku** dying meant that the herans get a new leader, then why did the girl get the job? In saiyan culture, the idea was that you whatever belonged to your kill, you keep.

 _"Dish should have taken the role for himself!"_ She seethed, clenching her fist as a sense of disappointment filled her insides.

"Dish!" Peppa yelled out to her friend. She felt it was about time that her silent treatment of him was put to an end. While she enjoyed his floundering attempts at making up to her for stealing all the good fights, and he had no idea how endearing that was to her, it really wasn't time for this sort of behavior. _"I have to say something now!"_

"Yeah, was his response, his face scrunched up as the wind hit it in a way that caused the front of his hair to blow int his eyes. It wasn't a concern that he'd fly into anything, not with his ability to sense ki to consider. "What's the prob?" Dish asked, his eyes full of inquiry.

Peppa looked away, just to make sure that the heran was out of earshot and found that she was leading up front, meaning that with the current wind direction she shouldn't be able to hear them talk.

"Don't you think we're being a bit too trusting?" She pointed a single finger out at the heran. "I mean, come on, Dish. She's GREEN!" Peppa watched as Dish become confused at this evidence of wrongdoing.

 _"What's the issue now?"_ she thought, exasperated at the lack of response from Dish about this indisputable fact. _"Did Slug teach him nothing? Green is Evil!"_

"Ok." Dish started to fly backward now, his face looking directly towards Peppa with gleaming eyes. "First off," a single finger was held up, "we're not trusting her, that's why Turles and Vegeta are straying back there. Second," now another finger rose to match the first. first, "I can't begin to grasp why being green would make you evil... or why you'd care?"

"What." She was confused, his words didn't make any sense to her. _"Why wouldn't I care if someone was evil? That is the number one rule about trusting someone. If they're evil you don't."_ Peppa didn't know why she needed so to explain this but she'd try her best. "We can't just let evil monsters do their stuff." Peppa considered that basic stuff.

"Yeah, that is nice to know but you do realize on a whole… that saiyans..." For a single second Dish looked to his hands, dropping the two fingers he had brought up earlier. Then he looked to Queen Elery as if making sure that she wasn't listening in. "That we… are pretty evil."

"No," she said, her voice low and going unheard by the boy flying next to her. _"We're not evil, he's just confused. Dish can't tell the difference between Turles being angry and him being happy. Why does Dish think we're evil?"_ The thought echoed in her mind, bouncing around. After all, Raditz was not a dumb boy, so why would he think this if it wasn't true?

It was then that she realized.

 _"_ ** _THAT GIRL!"_** reverberated through her mind.

"Yes," Raditz told her, keeping his voice low as she had. It was the kind that sent chills down your spine, that kind that killers make when they're stalking their victims."We wipe out entire civilizations for a living, most of them can't even defend themselves. That is pretty evil."

When it was put like that, Peppa found that she really couldn't argue with Raditz. It was just that the grown-ups always made this life sound really fun to the young saiyan girl, full of adventure and exotic worlds. When they had fought Slug, that was fun, and meeting those Rygolians was fun. Now though, if she was told that she had to go back and kill those people, those wacky and fun people...

She wasn't sure she could do it.

 _In that way, are we the baddies?"_ Peppa found that she was seriously asking herself this. _"But it's not like I could change that and if we don't do this, Freeza will have someone else do it."_ She could feel a massive pit developing in the center of her stomach.

"Look," Raditz smiled, "don't think too much about this." It was the smile that seemed to ease that fill up the pit, burning it away and leaving behind a warm feeling. "Things are changing and I have a plan."

"That's what worries me the most," Peppa replied snidely. Before Raditz could even make a retort there was another speaker taking the reigns.

"Right!" Queen Elery yelled, causing them all to slow and land on the ground, on a road belonging to a ruined city. Another of the numerous such places on this planet if Raditz was to be believed. "This the spot that you had your men last?" she asked the heran girl for confirmation.

"Yes," Gyaku responded, brushing back a loose strand of hair from her eyes. There was something about the clash of blue, white and green colors that mostly made up her appearance that wasn't coded right to Peppa's eyes. It was just off. "If they're still alive they should be around here."

That was when an explosion enveloped them all, swallowing them up in fire.

"This is a thing," Peppa said, bored by the display of power that she had experienced.

The explosion did absolutely nothing to her.

It didn't mean much to any of them; this was the kind of explosion that was more likely to throw dust into the air than hurt them. Even then, whatever advantage this tactic allowed these attackers was neutralized because both Peppa and Raditz were capable of sensing energy.

They couldn't be snuck up on.

Without even waiting for the smoke to clear, Peppa leisurely jumped out of it, landing just enough out of the cloud that not only could she sense the oncoming ki blast, but she could also see that it was green. It was without even thinking about it that the young saiyan girl responded to this attack by sending out a single beam from a lone finger.

It cut through the attack like a knife through butter, going as far to kill the attack's sender.

"This is so boring," Peppa complained with a pout.

She could sense them before she could actually see the next attacker. With a backflip, she went over them. Landing behind them, and faster than they could react, Peppa twisted her hips into a spinning kick to the enemy's back. With just a small amount of ki, this non-lethal attack was turned into a deadly one. A blazing ki blade erupted out of her leg...

... slicing them in half.

It was then Peppa noticed that there were two attackers that she had missed. Fortunately, they were dumb enough to target Queen Elery and Raditz.

 _"They'd have a better chance going for me,"_ she thought, amused at their apparent mistake. _"No one ever said that being green made you smart."_ She scoffed, grinning with an open mouth. " _Not that I'd leave them alive either."_

She could make out the quick hand movent from Dish's silhouette, which meant that the following flash of green was an October Slasher. His opponent fell over like a candle that had been cut in half, with the legs going in one direction and the torso in the other.

 _"Seems like we had the same idea."_

Once Raditz had finished, Peppa turned her eye to where she could sense the Queen's presence. This fight... was even more one-sided than either her's or Dish's. The younger saiyan could barely make out the Queen's form, but from what little she could; Queen Elery had stabbed her bare hand right through the chest of her enemy. It was like her entire arm had become a blade, but there was nary a flash of color to signal the use of ki at all.

It was only when the cloud had finally cleared, that Peppa found herself mesmerized by the red that streamed down the Queen's arm. It was dripping onto the asphalt like the sauce from a leg of meat onto a plate. The sound of footsteps drew her attention away from the Queen and back to Raditz.

He also wasn't without blood on him, though unlike with the Queen it was his chest that was splattered with red. Dish ran a hand across his chest, no doubt attempting to rub off the blood, but only ended up smearing it over his armor instead. The sight of these two Saiyans made a striking scene that hit Peppa's heart like a hammer.

That was when this majestic scene was broken.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Gyaku yelled, her voice sweeping over Peppa like that of a loud cat, screeching from being stepped on. "You think that you can betray me! I own your worthless... " There was a snap in the air, like a tree trunk being ripped in half. "I own your worthless ass! Do you hear me!"

Her voice was manic, filled with anger, and yet Peppa could almost make out a deep fear hidden within all that. The young saiyan girl turned to face the heran at least.

What the younger girl saw was an impressive amount of brutality. Gyaku was kicking a man that was on the ground as hard as she could, every kick punctuated by a thunderous crack. Soon the heran girl had descended into a screaming fit, kicking and stomping the man beneath her foot like a wild animal. Blood started to be splattered up into her face, and onto her pants, staining the white color with blotches of red.

"Well... that was revealing." Raditz was the first to speak up.

And Peppa agreed that it was **revealing.** She found that this act had convinced her of just the kind of person Gyaku really was. This kind of rage didn't just pop up from nothing. It came from someone that had been hurt or... someone that liked to hurt others.

 _"Not someone that I want any of us to hang around,"_ the youngest girl thought, eyes glaring at Gyaku's back. _"But she is someone that I want to fight."_ [/hr]


	23. Ch21: Red Oni! Blue Oni!

This entire training trip was going much worse than I'd hoped it would. I'm not sure why I couldn't just have a trip off planet Vegeta without some movie-style villains coming out of the woodwork to fight me. Thankfully this time it was just a wannabe-Bojack, rather than the real thing. Now though, it seemed that I was dealing with something far worse than movie villains.

 _Politicians_!

On one side, Gyaku. A young girl of twelve years who, at least according to her, had recently ascended to her people's highest office. On the other side, stood Queen Elery, the wife of King Vegeta, the leader of my people - the saiyans. Both had one thing in common: they had just recently had someone attempt to assassinate them, in both cases by people that had been close to them at one point. And they were pissed off about this fact.

Life seemed to have events mirror each other at times.

I wasn't too worried about the Queen going berserk and killing us all; it didn't seem to be in her temperament. Gyaku, on the other hand, was someone that I wasn't going to let my eyes off, not while we were stuck on this planet here. Her display just moments earlier proved to me that she wasn't the most stable of people.

I couldn't allow her to have a go at any of the others.

"So what was that all about?" I asked, deciding to broach the subject. It was important to know that I didn't want to be fighting all the time… not when there was some monkey training to be doing.

"Seems that Kua-" She spat out that name like it was a disease, "-found out what I did and thought that I needed to be got rid off. WELL!" Suddenly she started to yell again as she savagely kicked him in the face. "HOW DOES THAT FEEL!"

This was pretty uncomfortable to be around. Especially with all that blood splatter. Even the smell was awful. It didn't help that some blood was still on me. Got to create so kind of ki cleaning technique so that I'm not covered in blood all the time. Not even sure how I am covered like this? I mean, October Slasher was meant to cauterize the wound...

Still, I felt sorry for the girl. I couldn't imagine the amount of stress she was under at the moment. Her own men betraying her like this. Especially at such a young age. Mind you, it could just be karma? She _did_ betray her own boss. Might just have been a fad.

"You do have more men, right? The Queen spoke for the first time in what felt like years to me. Her eyes were dark beads, zeroing in on Gyaku like a pair of snipers on their target. "Ones that aren't going to serve your head on a platter?" There was a sneer on her face, one that was there because of how this reminded her of her own situation, no doubt. "Because if you can't trust them, you are better off killing them."

Wow, suddenly I was-

"For the record, mondo trustworthy!" Peppa yelped, causing the rest of us to look at her. She was stretching her arm to point at me. "Two of us, completely trustworthy, and totally harmless." At that moment she slammed her foot down onto the hand of a corpse, creating a wet meaty thud, that resulted in a red mess oozing across the ground.

"Except to dead people, it seems," I said in a dry tone.

There was a moment when it seemed the two of them would just explode in rage. But instead, they started to laugh, loudly and maniacally. Queen Elery held herself up by her knees, while Gyaku held on to part of a wall that was still standing.

This lasted for about a minute and a half.

"Oh, that was a good laugh," Queen Elery spoke. Her tone was much lighter than it had been in a while. She straightened up, brushing something off her shoulder. "But we should make-" Then without warning, she moved, quicker than I'd ever seen her move up until this moment. I grabbed on to Peppa at that same instant and moved in sync with the Queen, presuming that Gyaku was right behind us.

A blast erupted in the spot where we stood a heartbeat (or "an instant") before. It was fast enough that it almost caught up to my foot.

"You saiyans are a trickly lot. I didn't think we'd ever find you at this rate." I never even got a chance to turn around before a beam struck through my left foot.

"Fuuuck!" I yelled. Dashing around, I charged up ki to my hand, ready to retaliate.

"No dice, kid." I found myself being flung away by a hard right hook to my face. I bounced into a nearby building, feeling a blinding pain as I first crashed through an up until that moment intact window and then slid across the ground.

"DISH!" That was Peppa's voice. I must have let go of her once I had been hit. That at least meant that she was free to act and not struck on me as another easy target. Now for some mouth beam - no one ever expects a mouth beam.

"I thought saiyans were tough?" It was the first time I got a look at my attacker. He was a red creature, small at around my height with two horns sitting on his head. He was wearing standard white battle armor, same as anyone that worked for Freeza. He looked familiar.

"So you must be the red one," I said with a grin while jumping to my feet and shaking my foot. It wasn't hurt, it was just that the boot had been burned. Have to replace that now. Swear to god, I am going through armor pieces like sandwiches. "Where's the blue one?" I started to gather ki to the back of my throat now. No one can resist answering questions in this universe for some reason.

Even me.

"So you know about my brother and me." There was a smile on his lips. I didn't even think there were two of them. Just… you know? Red Oni, Blue Oni? "You're better read than saiyans are said to be." Well, that is pretty racist. Just you wait a second for this attack to charge.

"You-" Just as he was about to start another sentence I let loose all the power that I could put into the mouth beam. It crashed into him with blazing force, shoving him out of the building we were in and back out into the streets.

Quickly I threw out an October Slasher without shouting its name. For some reason that made it weaker, but it did mean that it should surprise this red guy; he wouldn't expect such an attack so soon after the mouth beam.

I watched my ki blade slice through the air, homing in on the red menace. Just when it was about to cut into him, he dropped down, barely managing to dodge it with all the grace of an egg that fell flat on its face.

I felt the next one coming at me, and with a forearm raised up and out I blocked the blue fist that smashed into it. Rammed back into a building, I found that attack was a bit more powerful than I had thought it would be. Without much thought, but some pain, I took a moment to look at my new attacker.

He was like the red one, except blue and with a single horn instead of two.

"Don't thi-" Whatever this Blue Oni was going to say was interrupted by a foot that crashed into his cheek, sending him sliding down the street, his feet breaking across the ground. Peppa had a wide grin on her face, with a single ki sphere gathered in her palm she let loose a blast towards the blue guy.

"Wow, you guys suck at keeping track of your opponents," Peppa said as she stretched from one leg to the other in a manner that allowed her to move with little notice. "Ya gotta keep your eyes open, losers!" She let loose a raspberry from her mouth.

I found myself moving to her back just as the red one came back into the fight, aiming a blow at her in that area. Instead of him managing to land the attack, I kicked him into the air. Right into a flying dropkick from Gyaku, who had come into the fight with that same blood hungry grin to her visage as before.

The Red Oni fellow stood up from the ground at this exact moment, just in time for his blue friend to crash right into him, knocking him back down like a bowling pin.

"SO!" I yelled, a grin playing on my lips. These two weren't jokes, at least in terms of power. I could feel that they actually outmatched me by a small margin. Well, that is if I didn't use Sunset Overtime. But with our numbers being double theirs, 2 to 4, this difference meant nothing. "You guys have names? I'd like to know who you are and why you are here? Just for completionism, but it may also save your lives."

"You hear that, Abo?" Oh no! It couldn't be them?

"You seemed more familiar with me earlier," The Red one stood, helping his Blue brother to his feet. While they did this, I started to charge an attack behind my back. I was not going to let them do their thing. It would take a little bit, so hopefully, they would just talk and talk. "How can you know that I have a blue brother but not who we are?"

"Because that is the cliché," I responded quickly. How could I lengthen this conversation without drawing attention to the fact that I was doing so? I needed some help, if only there wa-

"What's a cliché?" Peppa asked. By God, was this girl an angel made of ignorance. Though, she does need to read more if she didn't know even the basics like what a cliché was.

"Oh, I KNOW THIS!" Abo started to yell. "It's a type of cheese!"

What?

"You moron," the Blue one, I think he was Kado, responded to his brother by smacking him in the back of the head. "That is a creche," No, I don't think it is. "A cliché is a kind of pastry, the kind with cream." His brother nodded at his brother's _superior_ wisdom.

Once more, I thank god for morons. Especially since I keep being put into fights by them.

That was when they did something super unexpected. What was once two brothers became six. Three blue and three red. THEY KNEW THE MULTI-FORM TECHNIQUE! How? I thought that was a Tien technique? Well, there goes our number advantage, but we gained a new one.

Power.

The six of them were much weaker now due to that technique splitting up all their power. So where before they were faster and stronger than us, now they were weaker on an individual level. That meant that I wouldn't need to use this new technique… but I'll stay cautious and continue to gather power.

I nodded at Peppa, who took that as a silent signal to attack. Gyaku was hot on her heels, the two of them taking on three enemies each. With the battle instincts of the warrior races the two females had descended from, it was easy for them to attack and defend against this fraternal assault from the brothers.

Peppa did a split in mid-air, whacking one blue brother in front of her and another behind her and following this move up with a hurricane like spin, kneeing the last one in the face with a precision that no child should have.

Gyaku had a similar fortune, except with much simpler motions. A simple punch was enough to fold the first of the three Kados attacking her, dropping him to the ground. While the other two clones of Kado tried for a defensive approach, that didn't make any difference when she kneed one in the stomach, while at the same time cracking the face of the other with a mighty punch.

Somehow the two piles of brothers that should have been separated by their color, ended up all in one place. A big mess of red and blue from their skin and white from their armor, all together like a child had messed around with the three colors.

Then something that I should have foreseen, but somehow didn't, happened. A large blue ki blast rammed into the brothers, if not killing them at least flinging them off into the distance. I looked toward the origin of the attack, and it was the Queen, holding a pose that would be mirrored by a Super Saiyan Vegeta years from now against Android 19.

That attack wasn't strong enough to kill those two. I could sense their energy still; it had gone down but not by a lot. So, I kept charging up my attack. It may just be the strongest move I've ever created, if the time I'm using to gather up the power is any indication.

Going to have to think of a cool name.

Sadly what I didn't take into account was that they weren't the morons they had appeared to be. With a massive flash of light, a tornado of purple popped into existence just half a mile away. My ki sense felt their power combine and go off the charts. It was the biggest thing that I'd ever felt, bigger than Slug by a good portion. I could see Gyaku flinch and Peppa jump just from the sensation of what the brothers had wrought.

But I waited for the right moment. I wasted a good shot earlier by not getting them the second they dropped, but by gathering a bit more energy and converting it into a smaller, more focused beam I should be able to guarantee their death. Even if they had managed to do what I feared.

"What is with those faces?" Elery asked us, wearing a frown and still floating far above us. Even above Gyaku, who had remained airborne. "They should be dea-"

It was at that moment when I purple blast smashed into the Queen. She flew off from the force of the attack and into one of the last nearby intact buildings. I could hear that crunch that signaled a wall breaking, but not just once or twice. Four times. Then at last, I heard a dull thud.

 **"Hello there, monkeys."** He stepped into our view with a speed that even with all my efforts I couldn't have hoped to match. All with what looked like a walk, to boot. " **I hope that I didn't leave you waiting there too long. I just thought to even the score."** The voice was deep but it lacked the dual voices of other fusions that I was aware of.

The merged brothers together were called Aka. That is if I remembered it right. Shit, this guy was massive. How do two guys barely bigger than children manage to merge into a guy that big? He was about the same size as my nightmares told me Freeza's third form was. He was also purple, the obvious result of fusing red with blue, but had a single antenna instead of having any horns. His chin and shoulders had several spikes jutting out of them. Finally, for some reason, what once was white on the brothers' armor was black on their fusion's.

How odd.

"Even the score?" I just needed a few more seconds and they had proven mouthy earlier. "What would that mean? I can tell from just looking at you that we don't stand a chance." Not entirely true, I am sure that with the Oozaru form we could take him, but Queeny was the only one who could activate that without a moon. So that was a no-go.

 **"Freeza is aware of that technique that your King and Queen have developed."** Oh crap, he just said that he worked for Freeza. I mean… I knew that already but has he also put out a hit on the Queen? This is getting ridiculous! Who is next? Will Beerus have a hit out on her too? **"The one that creates an artificial moon. We thought that we would get rid of her so we co-"** DONE! I was ready.

"RADIANT," I threw my hand forward as the blue sphere in my hand grew in size one moment and shrunk the next. It cackled and made bubbling noises as I concentrated all its power to a single point, like a balloon about to burst. All that energy erupted out in one direction. "FRIDAY!"

The resulting single-handed beam was far bigger than anything else I'd ever wielded, in fact, it matched Aka in size. It was blue, as I'd mentioned before, but it was electric-looking like lightning and arcs of electricity were following along beside it. I could feel my hand shake from the strain, but I had to be careful to aim for Aka's head, as I didn't know what would happen if this beam exploded or hit the planet.

"WHAT TH-" Aka never finished his question as the beam fell upon him like the asteroid upon the dinosaurs. The attack lasted a full minute and a half. Afterward, I couldn't make out any other energy signature but the one that came from Radiant Friday, which I took as a good sign.

I fell to my knees, gasping for air. That had taken nearly all the energy I had. My lungs felt like they'd had rocks dropped on them.

"Bojack's balls," Gyaku swore, with a curse I'd never heard before. Weird religion, you'd think they would swear off his coattails or something. Or his gold, given that he is a pirate. "I am never pissing you off, Raditz. Where did that come from?" I suppose the last remark was aimed at my new attack.

"Oh, that was all about timing. Dumb brute just kept talking." I laughed. This was really lucky. Hopefully, this luck would hold and Elery would just be out cold, rather than in the next dimension.

"Dish, come on." I turned to look Peppa's pouting face. She sounded annoyed with me for some reason. "Why do you have to hide so many cool techniques?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I just came up with it on the spot?" I hoped she would because this was one of the view times that it was true. That was complete originality on my part. Well, except for the compression part; that was from Naruto.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm not some kind of technique hoarder," I told her. "I'll show you how-"

"Nah, I don't need your technique," Peppa responded with a huff and crossed her arms. She was just adorable. "I've got a few moves that you've never seen me use."

"Well-"

 **"If you kids are done yet? Because I got places to be."** That was so _fucking_ bad. I looked towards the voice. It was Aka, and the only sign that he had taken any damage was that he no longer had shoulder guards.

"Come on, even I'm sick of this." Well said, Peppa. I know how you feel.

"LOOK IT'S LORD FREEZA!" Gyaku yelled, pointing into the sky. Aka looked.

 **"Oh, Lord Freeza… Wait a second."**

But we had already taken off in three separate directions, hoping that one of us was going to escape if we split his attention between the three of us. Sadly for me, I was too tired for Sunset Overtime, as he decided that I was the higher priority.

Which was… yay for my sense of worth. But turned out pretty bad for my health as I was hit by a ki blast from behind. The last thing that I could remember seeing before losing consciousness was the approaching rooftop of a random building.

* * *

 _Author's Note: First thing, I would like to thank my new beta, JasonSanjo for a speedy job that was also done very well. He'll be_ beta'ing _this story for me until he stops wanting to at least._

 _Next, this is going to be a long fight and the end of this planet. Not necessarily the world but basically that duration of the characters stay here. So for those of you that have been asking... are we still on Namek. The answer is... we have five minutes until the planet explodes._

 _So please if you like this story and want to show your support. Leave a review and your thoughts._


	24. Ch22: Oh, Come on Guys!

Author's Note:

This chapter has been redone to address some issues that people were having with the pov shifts. If you would like to see the original chapter you can find it on Spacebattles forums, in the Different Dish Thread.

* * *

 **(Peppa)**

When Peppa saw Raditz crash through the roof of a building, she halted her own flight and dropped to the ground. The young girl kept her head down, trying to stay away from that purple giant's eyes by hiding behind and around the ruined buildings that made up the landscape of the area. Creeping in the shadows, she went from one building to another, the dark colors she wore helping her to blend in.

It was then, as luck would have it, that a mighty sandstorm swept through the city, blanketing the air in so much sand that if it wasn't for Peppa's ki senses she wouldn't be able to get around.

 _"This will cover me,"_ she thought. _"Though, I'll have to stick to the side of buildings because I don't want that thing stepping on me."_

"Dish's Radiant Friday really messed up my ki senses," she mumbled. It was only now that some time had passed that the young girl could again sense the merged being stalking around the city. Prior to this moment, all she could sense was Raditz's power seep throughout the area. Also, now the purple being's power seemed to have diminished to such a degree that another one or two of those Radiant Fridays would finish him off.

 _"That'll be if Dish is in any shape to send out one again."_ To the young girl, Raditz looked to be in bad shape after doing that move. She wouldn't be surprised if it was just a stiff breeze that had knocked him out, rather than that blast attack. _"I've never seen him that tired before. I've seen him have the shit kicked out him, seen him bloody with a hole in his arm. I've even broken his arm once… That was fun."_

He had never looked that tired before.

 _"He's just never looked like that before."_

Before the sandstorm started, she could have heard the footsteps of that giant easily, but now the roaring wind blasted into her ears, deafening her. It was lucky for her then, that those big ears meant they would have the same issue. Only, they wouldn't be able to sense her ki.

She found the building that Raditz had fallen into, a door wide open on the ground level. No loud explosions were needed to get in that way. Though, she had noticed that the purple merged being was coming closer to the building.

Hiding behind a nearby building, Peppa sent a quick burst of energy to her hand, forming a sphere in her palm. She threw it clear into the air, the sphere growing in size as it rocketed across the sky, growing even brighter as it did so.

Then she waited.

 **"I found you!"** their voice rumbled, loud and clear for miles around. At that moment Peppa launched herself forward, moving faster than ever before into the building that Raditz was in. Once she was inside, Peppa kept her head low, below the building's windows so that if this purple thing were to look in they hopefully wouldn't be able to see her. **"Where did you go?"** she heard them yell out. That was good for her, as it meant that they had followed after the sphere, thinking it was her.

So when it disappeared, it just left him staring off into the distance.

With the roaring of the sandstorm, she didn't have to worry about being heard stomping about in this building, so she was free to blaze through it to find Raditz. If her ki sense was to be believed then he was around the sixth floor of this place.

She moved like a bolt of lighting up a flight of stairs, making little leeway for the small amount of debris that was littered about. Crushing the smaller objects, she used a ki blade to slice through the larger ones, forgoing a blast blasting her way through in case the explosions could've been heard over the storm. Peppa also made sure that she was only cutting holes into the largest obstacles in case they were holding up the ceiling.

Eventually, Peppa found Dish on the final level of the building, the seventh floor. It looked like he had come through the roof. Luckily, whatever ki blast hit him only just knocked him out. He was unharmed but tired.

Now, the only thing that the saiyan girl had to do was to move him away from the hole in the roof and wait for the boy to wake up. Then he'd have some plan to deal with this that thing outside.

Peppa picked him up by the leg, throwing him onto her shoulder with very little care. She thought it would better if roughhousing were to wake him up faster. That way the girl could back to fighting and not hiding. She only liked to do one of those things. Finally, she planted him on a random table and sat on a chair next to it.

Waiting for his master plan.

No…" he started to mumble. "Peppa…"

"He's dreaming about me?" Peppa asked herself quietly, taken back by such a thing. She felt an odd tingle in her stomach from it.

"... that would only break my arm."

Now, this response caused the girl to roll her eyes and pout. She had only done such a thing once, after all, and found it really annoying that it was brought up so often. Even in his dreams! She only hoped that whatever this plan Raditz would come up with was, it involved explosions. Then, at least, it would make up for him saying those things about her in his sleep.

* * *

 **(Gyaku)**

Gyaku found that she had two options. Go after Raditz, like that girl was doing, or try to get to the saiyan queen. She wasn't stupid enough to try and hide in the very city that the creature was in.

"I'm a leader now," she told herself, trying to psych herself up to the task. "Because of me, Aku, the strongest of my people, is dead." All she needed to do was keep on the course, do whatever was needed to survive.

She found the queen shortly before the sandstorm rolled in. The saiyan wasn't looking good, and was laying bent over some manner of vehicle. The impact that she had made on it had caused an impressive imprint in the vehicle and her right arm was bent backward.

 _"That's going to be an issue,"_ Gyaku thought, her hand moving over to check the queen's pulse. _"She's got one, but she's also unresponsive. With the sandstorm she'd she might suffocate if I'm not careful."_

This wasn't too much of an issue for the young girl, as she had a scarf in her pocket expressly for protecting herself from the sand. And for the queen, Gyaku had another idea. She took off her jacket, leaving her with only a black undershirt, and at the same time making sure that her scarf was snapped tied around her face.

Then, taking care that it wasn't done too tightly, she wrapped her jacket around the queen's head. It was light enough of a material for the woman not to suffocate from lack of air, but heavy enough that Gyaku wouldn't have to worry about the sand doing the job instead.

She gently picked Elery up, finding herself wishing that she'd paid more attention to patient care during training, as she wasn't sure just how to hold her. Still, she did the best she could.

Deciding that it was too dangerous to fly, Gyaku ran out of the city like hell itself was after her. The further from the battle area she came, the faster she went. Until she found that she was no longer in the sandstorm. Once this information made its way to her brain, she leaped into the sky, blasting off far faster than she could have ever run.

It was while the black sand raced past below her that Gyaku made a note of a bloody, green mess that was splattered over the desert. From what she had been told earlier, this former person should have been Deku.

 _"Got to say,"_ Gyaku peered down on the dead body, her eyes searching for confirmation, _"he's a lot buffer than I thought he was. It's odd that he would wear an outfit that hid all that muscle."_ In the young heran girl's experience, guys that buff usually showed off more.

But she let this thought float away from the center of her mind. It wasn't important. What she needed to do was focus on helping the saiyans defeat the creature. No one was getting off this planet as long as they had a working scouter. It would only shoot them down from the sky.

That creature needed to be taken care of first, and hopefully these other saiyans had a way to do so without the help of their queen. Given the power that she could sense from that creature before Raditz had let loose with his attack, it could take out the whole gang of them. That is if it hadn't been weakened by the attack like Gyaku hoped. If he was, had, then the remaining saiyans going Oozaru should be able to take it out.

The prince was the first one she saw upon landing, his face full of rage. Gyaku found it to be oddly adorable, like a puppy that was mad about not seeing its mother. What did somber her mood was the fact that she was carrying said puppy's mother and that the puppy could rip her to shreds.

"What happened?" Vegeta's voice was rough and demanding. Ordinarily, Gyaku wouldn't take that tone from anyone, but given that she wasn't in the mood for a fight against the saiyans, she'd let it slide. This time. Vegeta turned to the grey saiyan, Turnips, Gyaku believed, and said, "Take my mother to the healing tanks."

It was a simple task that even a monkey could do.

"What? No," was Turnips' reply. The older boy had a face that spoke volumes of where he thought his place in the hierarchy was. "You're not the boss of me, **boy**."

 _"Och, this won't end well."_ Gyaku cringed at the boy's remark. She needed these two to work together to help deal with that thing back there. The young heran didn't know of any technique that could deal with it, heck, she wasn't even sure that Lord Aku could have done the job, so she definitely needed these two.

"I'm your Prince," Vegeta spat, and she could hear the capitalization in his voice. The kid was mad, which was normal as far as she could tell. "And you will obey me!" he stomped his foot and pointed downwards with his hand, the very air starting to feel hot. The newly created tension quickly thickened.

"I don't see why I'd listen to you," Turnips told him snidely, looking down at the younger boy. "I've far better things to do with my life than be the servant of a runt prince." The air only got hotter from this exchange. To Gyaku it felt like a sauna.

"How dare you!" Vegeta quickly entered a combat pose, to which Turnips responded in kind, his stance mirroring the Prince's.

"Hey! Morons!" Gyaku yelled, in an attempt to stop this madness before it got out of control. They didn't have time for this! "We have more important things to worry about than who is in charge right now!" The two looked at her for a few seconds in silence, then incredibly spoke as one.

"Didn't you kill for leadership just a few hours ago?"

"AHHH!" She screamed in frustration. That seemed to have really come back to bite her in the derriere. Like, who would have imagined that killing the leader that had planned on you succeeding them anyway would lead to people throwing it back in your face? "FINE! KILL EACH OTHER! I'll take queeny here to the medical rooms."

"Good, now that she is out of the way we can get down to business." Vegeta was the first to speak after Gyaku's outburst. Without any further comment from her, she stepped onto the ship, heading inside while caring little for the outcome of the two saiyans' spat. In the end, if things went further downhill, Gyaku could always sell out this queen.

"I could have said it better myself." And Turnips was the last one to speak that Gyaku heard, and she felt sure he purposely misstated that line. Then they started fighting in earnest.

"Morons," she muttered.

* * *

 **(Turles)**

Turles couldn't sense Raditz, or at least he hadn't been able to for the past few minutes. He felt saddened by this; Raditz had been a good guy to have at his back these past few months. To Turles, if you were to trust a saiyan, then Raditz would have been on the top of the list. Although, Turles was annoyed by the other boy butting into his fights all the time.

 _"I do hope that he's only knocked out,"_ the grey saiyan thought ruefully. It might have been worthwhile to actually listen to Gyaku, but as it was he was committed.

Raditz's better nature had been the key to Turles'plans so far. It was only because of him that the grey saiyan had managed to survive that near fatal wound that Vegeta had inflicted on him the last time. It was something that Turles knew could happen, of course, but he had assumed that it wouldn't come to be for a while longer than it did. Thankfully, it wasn't an issue as Raditz had been there to keep the oldest saiyan boy from being terminated.

To Turles, the only good thing that Raditz's disappearance brought was the chance to finally do what he felt was necessary for the survival of their race. He didn't think that Raditz would ever have the guts needed to deal with this matter with the force that was necessary.

 _"Vegeta needs to die,"_ were his thoughts. To Turles, Vegeta was an arrogant child, one that would talk down to even his betters, with no real sense of their race's place in the universe. _"He's going to be that death of us all,"_ he internally groaned. _"He thinks that he's the strongest in the universe and I can just see what'll happen when he meets Freeza. The Bigmouth brat."_ It was his biggest fear that they would meet since there was only one outcome that Turles could imagine.

The entire saiyan race wiped out.

 _"Even his mother, the Queen, seemed to enable his behavior."_ No, to him it looked like she only helped the Prince to reach greater levels of power, but without showing Vegeta just what the proper manner of behavior that his station in life required of him. _"She's never going to act against him. The opposite is more likely."_ Thankfully for Turles, she was already out of the picture, being stuck in a healing tank as she was.

It had not escaped Turles' notice that the Prince made poor decisions while mad, and taking advantage of this fact was a key part of his master plan. So, ever since this trip started Turles had made an effort to enrage Vegeta as much as possible. Little comments when Turles was around Raditz, using the younger boy's good nature to shield him from Vegeta's wrath. All so that when the royal went to kill him, the other boy would make sure that Turles would survive the ordeal... and come out the stronger for it.

And what made it better was that none of their scouters were working due to that Aku guy breaking them when he powered up.

 _"Giving me yet another advantage."_ Because Vegeta was limited to telling power levels by scouter while Turles had learned how to do it without the aid of technology, it allowed Turles to make changes to their surroundings that the Prince couldn't possibly predict. _" It's a shame that this fight will have to end so quickly, but I'm not doing this for pleasure..."_ A smirk made its way onto the gray saiyan's face. _"It's just a bonus."_

 _"He can't even tell just how even we are right_ _now,"_ Turles gloated to himself. He was sure that Vegeta would only underestimate him, the boy being far too mad to think straight in Turles' mind. " _Especially with the state his mother is in."_ It was only natural that Vegeta's mind was focused on killing Turles and splattering his blood across the sand.

So just as the fight was about to begin, Turles set off his new technique.

"Cataclysm Minefield." It was a simple phrase, said without the yelling that both Vegeta and Raditz would have used, but one that caused dozens of purple spheres to surround the dueling pair. Soon it looked like they were standing amidst thousands of fireflies. The glorious plan was only in phase 2; phase 4 was when Turles killed him.

The spheres created by his technique homed in on Vegeta like heat-seeking missiles, bathing the area in a purple, fiery explosion.


	25. Ch23: Vegeta Vs Turles!

Gine found herself waiting in the medical bay. Watching over the tank that Nappa was floating in. With the situation the way it was, it was decided that Gine would be the best one of them all to watch over the General. She was the one who had the… best experience over being an in charge of someone healing in those tanks.

 _"I wonder how much longer we will be here for,"_ Gine thought to herself. _"I know that we have only been here for a few hours but it feels like months already."_

It was a disappointing trip for the young mother. Gine had hoped that this trip would let her spend more time with Raditz, time that she hadn't really had with her son in the past few months. But that hadn't been the case so far. No, the young mother's son was far too busy having fun... mostly by smashing faces in.

"Hey, old lady," Gyaku entered the room, a bundle of blue in her arms. "Give me a hand here, she needs to be put into a tank." The young girl gestured with her head, from the person in her arms to the spare tanks alongside Nappa's.

"What happened to the Queen?" Gine asked, her voice shaking from the shock of seeing the strongest saiyan on the planet being broken like this. Elery had projected the same air that Bardock had, seemingly invincible. Without waiting for a response, the saiyan mother leaped into action, opening a tank and gently taking the Queen out of the heran's hands.

"Finally, someone actually wants to know what happened," Gyaku grumbled before she sent into explaining what had happened back in the city. Minus, of course, her little episode. Then she told Gine about the two outside fighting.

"I'm never leaving home again," Gine grabbed the center of her nose, rubbing it up and down as she found that a headache was approaching. "This is so much bull."

Nappa's tank… beeped.

* * *

They were two warriors. Saiyans from the Planet called Vegeta. One, the Elite of saiyan society, the Prince of All Saiyans. Vegeta. The other a common fighter, born to the lowest placement in their society. Turles. Both were to engage each other with one purpose in mind. To kill their opponent. But it was Turles, not the Prince, that made the first strike.

"Cataclysm Minefield!"

The purple energy balls appeared around the pair. Then with a flick of his wrist, Turles sent them all hurling at the other saiyan. As they screeched their way over at the Prince, Vegeta leapt into the air, spinning around several of the attacks, allowing them to hit each other.

It was with each successful dodge that Vegeta found the number of these spheres coming at him was increasing. What once was only two of them, became four, then six.

 _"I need to act quickly,"_ He thought to himself. _"But how?"_ Then it came to all at once. _"Of course, the best defense is a good offense."_

Without stopping, the Saiyan Prince gathered his ki to his palms, then threw a barrage of his own ki spheres at the oncoming attacks. The purple of Turles' attack met the blue of Vegeta's attacks, coloring the area in their light. It was a perfect match for each other's attack.

Then as under the cover of these attacks, Turles waited for the last of his spheres to be extinguished. Then he went in low, aiming a punch right for Vegeta's lower back. But he found that Vegeta was already waiting for that.

"Take this!" With a meaty fling, a powerful beam was sent towards Turles.

"WEDNESDAY WALL!"

But the lower-class warrior had taken a page out of his younger companion, Raditz' book, forming a green energy shield in front of him. The yellow beam that the Prince had sent him at splashed against the shield harmlessly.

Once the Wednesday Wall dissipated. They blasted at each other, their new barrage hitting the others before the attack could get close to hitting their targets. And for a single moment, the sky opened up to a such a dazzle display that the sky became like the day time. So bright that the stars above were blocked out.

Eventually, the two saiyans warriors stopped, their palms smoking from the exertion of their barrages. They looked around the area, noticing just how far away they had moved in their commotion.

 _"We seem to be evenly matched at range attacks,"_ Turles thought, his smile showcasing the white of his teeth, not unlike a predator, eyeing up their prey. _"Let's see him take on this for size."_

It was like each of the two was a mirror of the other. They closed in, a fist raised to hit the oncoming fighter, the two exchanged this attack. Hitting the mark, right in the other's jaw. Briefly, being shoved away from each other before they went right back into a torrent of melee blows. The limbs intertwined and went around each other, each blow aiming for a specific spot on their opponent.

Knees crashed into each other, their forearms impacted. Both making a clap, like thunder in a storm as the consequence caused a massive bang to echo across the black sand of the desert.

Then for a moment, Vegeta saw a real opening on Turles' guard. Snapping his fist towards the older saiyan, only find that Turles had reached out, grabbing the fist and tightening the grip until the young Prince could feel his knuckles start to buckle and hurt.

"I hav-" Turles found himself cut off by Vegeta's knee finding itself in his stomach. The impact caused the grey saiyan to let go of his hand. This was followed up by the Prince smashing his newly freed fist into Turles jaw. The older boy found himself landing on the ground with a thud, being drug under a decent sized pile of sand.

Turles just lay there, motionless.

"In the end," Vegeta looked down at the other saiyan. "This is where your kind belongs, in the dirt beneath me." The Prince raised a single hand, charging up an attack. A yellow sphere expanded for a moment before his hand was moved back. A wind-up for the attack.

Suddenly, everything changed.

A yellow, finger-sized beam erupted out of the sand. Cutting through the sphere in Vegeta's hand with it, putting a hole in the hand itself. The Prince cradled his hand to his chest, the pain was much greater than he had ever thought was possible from a hole that size in such a nonvital area.

"You fell for it." Instantly the sand exploded around Turles as he launched himself at the Prince. Now with only a single working hand, Vegeta found himself on the back foot. Weaving and dodging, whenever he could he used his elbow instead of his injured hand. But blows were slipping through Vegeta's guard and every attack of his sent at Turles was returned two-fold.

 _"I'm being pushed back,"_ The Prince's thoughts were matching his mood. _"There must be something that can be done, if this keeps up I'll end up six-feet under!"_

 _"This is it,"_ Turles' thoughts were more festive, with a smile that slasher killers would find uncomfortable on his fact to match as he battered through any guard that Vegeta was putting up. _"Just a little injury to his hand and the Prince will fall!"_

Then the next punch thrown was from Vegeta… right into Turles' smug face. Smashing his nose in and sending him slamming into the ground once more. Without any time passing, Vegeta slammed his knees down into Turles' stomach.

"Eck!" Was the only sound that Turles could let out this time, as the air escaped his lungs from the pressure.

But this wasn't the end of the fight. Vegeta found that his left knee was stuck in the grip of his enemy's hand. Without the chance to breath more air, Vegeta found himself banged off the ground next to where Turles lay.

There was a moment that the two took a large gasp of air simultaneously and leaped to their feet with a flip. Turles sent a single kick, swiping towards Vegeta's head. Ducking under the attack, Vegeta entered the inner ring of Turles' defense. It only took an uppercut to take Turles off his feet once more.

Instantly he rolled out of the way of the approaching stomp the Vegeta sent his way. Then Turles sprang back to his feet, launching into another offensive of blows that the Prince just weaved around like he knew where every attack was going to land.

"I'll admit," Vegeta started to talk. "You're better than I had thought you would be, but you have a pattern that you follow in melee attacks," He ducked a kick, then swiped out Turles' remaining leg, causing the other boy to fall on his ass yet again "You think too much about what you are doing that you respond too slowly."

Suddenly, Turles' eyes let out a glowing beam of light, blinding not only Vegeta but the grey saiyan himself. Using the impromptu attack, Turles let out a ki beam from his hands, knowing where to shoot thanks to his ki senses not being affected by the light beam seconds earlier.

Turles' latter attack only had the time to push, not cut or destroy. So it sent Vegeta out into the distance away from him, sliding through a nearby sand dune on his way.

"I w-wo't," Turles grumbled his words out, his mouth full of blood from his broken nose. He spat it out, onto the dark sand. "I want you dead. I am going to make you dead." It was a mantra that echo'd throughout the young boy's mind. After all, Vegeta was more violent than even most other saiyans were. no one would miss him, they might even celebrate it.

He gathered power to his hand, charging it until it became a dull red. He walked closer to Vegeta's position, his footsteps loudly stamping on the sand as he did so. When Turles finally got to Vegeta's position, he saw that the Saiyan Prince had been half buried in the sand as Turles had been earlier. His head was clear but the only free limb he had was the one with the hole in it.

"In the end," Turles started, aiming the palm of his hand at him, the hand holding his next attack. "You are s-" Then suddenly, Turles just stopped. There was something wrong with him. "I can't feel my arm?" There was a noise. A kind of noise that Turles had thought he would be making at the end of this.

Laughter.

"You really fell for you own trick?" Vegeta was now awake. Smiling at him with all of his teeth. Turles suddenly felt really cold. The grey saiyan looked to his arm, finding in it a hole in his elbow joint. What Vegeta didn't take into account was that Turles' new technique was still charged in his hand.

Which was now set loose as the arm fell down, the pale red ki sphere falling out of the now open hand. The two of them watched, seemingly they were stuck in slow motion, as it fell to the ground.

Vegeta jumped out of the sand, only having the time to turn his body away from the result of his actions. Turles though, found himself frozen to the spot. The two saiyans were caught up in the resulting explosion. That explosion was so big that it could be seen for miles, from back in the city to where the ship was currently.

* * *

Since becoming Raditz, I don't think I've ever felt so tired in my life before now.

I felt myself wake with a sudden pop. As if there was something had suddenly gone horribly wrong. The area I had woken up in was familiar enough to me, reminded me of the place that I had found that fusion mural. Dusty and full of bizarre depictions on the walls.

"Hey, Dish," Peppa pounced into my vision, her face full of relief. "You're finally awake. I've been waiting for you for what's felt like hours!" I looked out a nearby window, finding that it was other darkness outside. Only the off a light of a floating ki sphere was illuminating this part of the area for us.

"Well, given that it was the afternoon the last time I checked," I smiled at her, trying to be funny. I stood up, stretching my legs. I didn't feel hurt, so that was lucky because I doubted that Aka would let me rest. "I should have been out around two to three hours."

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Peppa huffed, sitting down with her knees to her chest. "Stop messing around with me. I don't think this is the time for it." Well, she is in a mood. I suppose this is the first time that everyone has clearly lost a fight. Usually, I have picked up a win or would give someone else that opening so that they could have. Peppa looks to be a bit worried.

But I am not too worried.

"Chin up," I told her, looking her up and down. I had never noticed that for a child she had quite the muscle to her but I was the same. Not an overly muscled child but instead one that looked like they did sports from a young age. In fact, we have the same type of body, don't we? "We ain't dead yet!"

"So you have a plan?" Her face was hopeful. Her smile dimpling her cheeks. My thoughts continued about our apparent shared body type. Children at our age can usually pass off as each other, I wonder would that work for us.

"Thinking about it." I finally answered her, holding the back of my head. Peppa frowned at me, her eyes narrowing at me.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Monkey see, Monkey do!" There was no rule that said that if they fused that we couldn't do the same.

",,,"

"What?" Her silence confused me. She was usually right behind me in any plan I have, even when she doesn't understand what I mean by phrases like that.

"You know, just because your a saiyan doesn't mean you get to use the slurs," Peppa puffed her cheeks. "I'm telling Gine!"

This is my life.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Going in for my shortest author's note here. As always my impatience can get the better of me. So I just posted what I had before anyone could beta it. But I'm not too worried. You guys are great at pointing out my errors, though I hope there has been an improvement from the last time. In both grammar and the pov issues?_**


	26. Ch24: Lets Get Dangerous

In the future, there will be times when I ask myself what was going on in my head when I decided to teach Peppa the Fusion Dance. And the only answer that I will have for myself is that it seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Fusionha!" Peppa yelled out, bending her form into that last pose. Just not at the right angle.

"Nope, that is off," I told her, scolding her. "You're bending your back too much. And go slower with the words." I went and demonstrated the dance steps again to her. "Come on, you got this."

"But this is so boring... Why can't we just fist bump to fuse?" She whined at me, stamping her foot while doing so. Whoa, that took me off guard, I just hadn't thought that she would have this much trouble learning how to dance.

"Look, how about when you create your own fusion technique," I waved my hand around in a manner that told her just what I thought of her idea, "you can include a fist bump."

Peppa responded to this with her usual level maturity. By blowing a raspberry.

"PSSSMPh!" Rude child. But I should probably shift gears so that I don't lose her interest in this.

"How about we take a break," I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder I brought to a sitting position next to me. "Or at least you take a break and watch me practice it a few more times."

"Just don't hit your head again." Oh come on, that happened once and only because I hadn't looked to see how much space we had in this room. I moved us to a larger room in this building. It was pretty surprising that this one was this intact, to be honest.

"Just pay attention, you almost have this," I started to stretch, loosening up my muscles for this technique. I went through technique three more times, careful to take the right amount of steps, to hit the right angles and to say the words in just the right manner. Then I sat down beside Peppa. "That is how you do it."

"You're really goofy Dish," She nodded her head at me. "Also, really lucky."

"Oh?" The question was in the oh. I don't feel too lucky being born as Raditz. Broly would have been something. "How so?"

"Any other saiyan would have blasted a hole in you for suggesting this fusion thing," Peppa explained, a small smile on her lips signaling the joy she was feeling. It seemed to radiate warmth. What she was so happy about? I have no clue. "It goes against the saiyan ideals of strength."

That is something that I understood well. I could feel it myself; my heart chafed under the idea that I needed to use fusion to get a win against two morons. I was one of the strongest saiyans to have lived in the last hundred or so years, I wanted so much to be able to smash their heads in all on my own.

"Too bad for them, we're about to become stronger than even Freeza with this," With these words from me, her smile turned into a full grown grin. Nothing more exciting than the idea that we could kick Freeza's ass with this. Though I noticed that she just took my word on us having that much power when fused. "This technique is it. The pinnacle."

Or at least that was what I believed.

"How do you know about this technique?" It was surprising that she had waited this long to ask that, but she must have learned some patience. "Seems something that would have been handy to have earlier."

"Well…" Then, just as I looked to see if I would tell her the truth, or some manner of it or a lie, I felt a fight between two people that I knew pretty well. Turles and Vegeta. They seemed to be fighting each other, which means that they were morons. Come on guys, we can't go around killing each other.

"Peppa!" She jumped to her feet at my yell. "Change of plans, we have to stop this madness before it was too late." I watched her look around, squinting her eyes in focus in the direction that they were fighting in.

"Looks like they already stopped?" She pointed out, though it sounded more like a question. She looked bored, which I got. Neither Vegeta nor Turles were on her list of favorite people. Though I figured the spent with Turles would add up to her linking Turles a bit more. "They'll be fine."

I didn't think so, though. "Ehh..." I trailed, unsure about how to convince her that we should step in. "Well, I'm more worried about the only ship we have."

"..."

"Peppa?"

"LET'S GO! RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

The black sand of the desert rolled over with the wind. There was only the sound of the howling gale that could be heard in this place. There was no wildlife to roam over the dunes. There were no trees to fill out the area. It was just empty.

Except for the lone figure walking through the area. He peered down at the sand, his scouter searching for any signs of whoever was fighting earlier.

He brought his foot down to the ground, kicking up some sand. He then threw his fist in front of him, causing a gust to blow said sand into the distance.

"They're there," He looked down at the hand that was still twitching, it was coming up from beneath the black sand, its owner buried. Quickly he pulled on it, dragging the person to safety and leaving them hanging onto his arm mid-air. "Oh, it's you!"

"Hello, Nappa." Turles grinned at him, his nose was smashed in, a black swollen eye, and one of his arms were stained red and burned, no doubt the boy's attempt to stymie the bleeding. "Nice to see you walking about."

"Where is Prince Vegeta?"

"About…half a mile over there," The young boy pointed over to the sand dune to the right, allowing Nappa to make out the foot that was sticking out of the air.

 _"Just to don't expect him to be alive,"_ Was the thought that went through Turles' mind. Then without any care for the battered saiyan boy in his hand, Nappa threw him to the ground. Turles squawked, bitting down on his teeth to hold on a scream of pain. "That wasn't nice."

"I think that you should shut up right now," The boy looked around, finding the source of this voice to be the heran, Gyaku. She lacked her blue jacket, only having a black shirt on with her white pants stained with dirt and blood. "Things aren't looking good for you."

"I'll be fine." Turles sighed out, his breathing hard but not fast. "Got…some insurance."

"Oh, what's that?"

"That woul-" Just in mid-sentence a kick from the big boot of Nappa rammed into the boy's head. He hit the sand hard, enough that fresh blood splattered across the sand. Turles rolled over to avoid another boot. "Why?" The young saiyan boy looked up to the older saiyan, only to be shocked by what he saw.

"Hit him again Nappa!" Vegeta yelled from his position on top of Nappa's shoulder. His form even more bloody and bruise than Turles' own, barring that his arm was in much better shape. His hand did have a hole in it though. "I want that traitor dead!"

"Maybe later," Gyaku blocked Nappa's next kick with her own foot, the big boot finding resistance. "I kind of need him, if only as a slab of dead weight."

"Do you want to carry him?" The General asked the young girl, his eyebrow raised as if this was the greatest argument to kill someone ever made in this universe.

"No," She placed a finger on her lips. "But we do need his hel-"

It was the explosion from Nappa's scouter that interrupted her. Then Gyaku and Turles senses its power before they could arrive. The very presence froze Gyaku to the spot. And their size matched that presence, larger than even Nappa, and the very air felt like it was full of static. The two able-bodied fighters stood to full guard.

 **"Well looky at what I found here. Little saiyans playing around in the sand,"** Aka said in his booming voice. **"I honestly don't know what's funnier, that you all keep attracting my attention with flashy fights? Or that no one notices that I arrive until its too late."**

"You know what?" Gyaku yelped out, holding her hands into the air. The giant looked to her as she slowly walked around him, peering down at with a dismissive sneer. "Ain't saiyan, don't need to be involved here right?"

"YOU TRAITOR!" Vegeta roared, his voice hoarse and sounding like two pieces of sandpaper were rubbing up against each other.

"Ain't betraying you if I never worked for you," She giggled and winked, bowing as she did so, now standing on the other side of Aka from the others. "Got to do what it takes to survive."

 **"I'm killing everyone on this planet,"** It was a simple statement from this merged being. One that chilled the younger fighters to their bones. **"Race don't matter to me, I'll kill you all equally."**

"Well, that is comforting." Turles smiled from his place on the ground, spitting out another wad of blood onto the ground.

"Shut up for fuck's sake!" All the none merged people screamed at him. There was a rage there, one that came from having an easy target for their feelings for what was about to happen to them. And it was partially Turles' fault.

 **"Tell me where is that queen of yours?"** Aka demanded of them with a booming voice. **"I may go easy on you all. I'll still kill you, but I'll do it fast."** There was this deadly smile on his face, full of teeth and slobber.

"Fuck you!" Another yell from the Saiyan Prince. "Go get him, Nappa!"

Before the big saiyan could even try to fulfill this action, Aka moved forward… or he tried to move forward but found himself frozen. His arms were being held back, and he struggled against some invisible force.

 **"What the hell!"**

"I got you!" Gyaku spoke up from behind him, her hands held up in the air and her fingers waving about in a manner not too dissimilar to a puppeteer. "You should really watch your back, big guy."

"Get him now, Nappa!" The duo of saiyan boys spoke at the same time. "While she has him trapped!"

Without any hesitation for this act, Nappa roared out loud. Gathering his ki to his mouth for what was called his Greatest Technique by all that had seen it. The sand briefly rose in the air, as Nappa finally opened his mouth and unleashed a deadly yellow beam.

It enveloped the massive purple figure of Aka in its depts, as the young heran girl leaped out of the techniques path. Barely dodging its deathful essence. Gyaku rolled around on the floor, dragging up sand until she finally came to a stop.

Then she hopped back onto her feet, charging up a ki sphere in each hand. Gyaku lobbed them at Aku as he struggled against the beam.

A massive explosion resulted from this. It clouded all of their visions but not the ki sense of Gyaku and Turles, who readied themselves for the counterattack that was about to come from Aka.

 **"Wahaha no Ha"** That sound was accompanied by a massive green sphere that launched out of the smoke like a rocket, its circumference eclipsing even its maker as it came closer to the three saiyans.

"Nappa, dodge it!" Vegeta yelled, while the General just stood there, his last move having taken his breath away.

"Fuck." Was Turles' simple reply from his position on the ground next to them. He had this look of resigned fate on his face like he understood that it was by his hand as much as this enemy's that he would meet his end.

That was when it happened.

Without warning or the like, the green sphere was launched up into the sky, with a yellow blast following along. Causing to explode harmlessly in the sky, bathing the area in green light. While this happened, the one who responsible for this dropped down from the sky. Only an outline of their body was visible in the green light.

 ** _"Sorry there, did I catch you by surprise?"_** The figure spoke. They sounded smug, in a voice that was almost as if two people spoke at once.

 **"Who are you?"** Aka asked, his voice tinged with annoyance at the interloper and his hand covering his eyes from the harsh green light.

Then the light faded, revealing to all who this new person was.

 _ **"Still trying to figure it out,"**_ There was a sneaky smile on their lips and their tail wagged behind them. ****_"I'll tell you once I decide."_****

"You're a saiyan?" Turles spat out the words that they were all thinking. "You're dressed pretty weirdly." Sadly his concussion didn't leave him with anything more relevant to say.

The clothes that this person was referring to were a white pair of puffy pants, a black belt around their waist. This was topped off by a black t-shirt underneath a black vest that had yellow padding around the shoulders and neck. The most striking thing about this saiyan was the hair. Long and unruly like Raditz had. But it had the distinctive spikes that were unique to Peppa's hairline.

This all ended with a face that had the features of both these other saiyans in a manner that one would expect out a child between the two to have.

 ** ** _"Oh, I am no average saiyan warrior."_****

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Ok, good news about this is we are about to be introduced to the fusion of Peppa and Raditz. I have decided that their name will be put up to a poll. I will take a few names that the thread will put forward and then you all will vote on the best one among them._**

 ** _Because I am lazy... I mean fair. Fair to you all._**

 ** _Also, some things haven't been resolved. Edited: Forgot to thanks YDdraigGoch94 for all their help beta'ing this new chapter._**


	27. Ch25: Fusion Vs Merge!

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF DRAGONBALL, Z, GT AND SUPER!**_

* * *

 _ **"So you going to stand there staring..."**_ The fusion of Raditz and Peppa taunted the big purple man thing. _**"...or am I going go first?"**_

Without speaking Aka swiped his large purple forearms across the sand, attempting to hit the saiyan fusion. But his attack was dodged by the laziest hops, the Fusion's arms were behind their back and they landed a meter away from the purple being. Aka followed up this attack by flinging out a dozen ki blasts from his hand at once, their purple color matching their caster.

 **"EAT THIS!"** Aka had yelled at once.

 _ **"Sorry, veggies aren't my thing!"**_ The Fusion raised a single hand at the oncoming attacks. Then… started to wave in that direction. Every ki blasted that came near them shifted their position, going right back to their source. _**"And this is a little something that I'd like to call Return to Sender!"**_

With little time to react Aka sent his arms in front of him, attempting to shield himself. The blasts hit the larger being with such a force that the other saiyan's could see the man be launched far out into the distance. He landed just in their sight, a tiny dot out in the desert.

"W-who are you?" It was Nappa, repeating something that had been said early by Turles. "I haven't met a saiyan this strong before." The Saiyan General was confounded by this newcomer before him.

 ** _"Who am I?"_** The Fusion asked themselves, a hand on covering their mouth. **_"Its an important question…"_** Their lips went up into a thinking position and they started to tap on their chin, a rhythm that none of the others were familiar with. _**"Does anyone really know who they are? In the end?"**_

"YOUR NAME!" Vegeta screamed from Nappa's shoulder, the Saiyan General flinching along the way, now no doubt having his ear drum busted. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

 ** _"Names are important, so let's see,"_** At this moment Aka came raging back into action, a solid punch landing on the fusions face, snapping their head back and allowing the follow from their enemy to punt them into the sky. The brute followed the smaller merged being up, delivering a double ax-handle punch.

With a massive boom, the Saiyan Fusion hit the ground, a cloud of sand covering the body from sight. Aka charged a ball of ki in his hand, holding it above his head before he lanced the ki ball down at the saiyan below. After the resulting explosion all any of the other saiyans could see was a body laid out on the sand.

"Well that was underwhelming," Turles had finally managed to get to his feet. The young saiyan warrior looked over to the still saiyan on the ground. "I don't expect him to ge-" It was at that moment that the Fused Saiyan rose to their feet, brushing off what sand was on their shoulders.

There wasn't a scratch on them.

 ** _"Well that happened,"_** They swept their hand through their hair. Shaking off the last pieces of sand that had been struck in there. Then he vanished from the eyes of those viewing him, from Aka to Vegeta. There was no sign of the saiyan.

 ** _"I think that Rappa is good enough."_** The newly dubbed 'Rappa' said out loud from his new position directly behind Aka. **_"For a name that is,"_** Rappa explained at Aka's confused face. _**"I suppose that I shouldna expect much thought from an eejit like you."**_

 **"YO-"** Aka started to shout but stopped before he finished his first word. Then he smiled. **"So winding me up so that you can catch me off-guard,"** His wide purple grin was like that of a child being told that Santa had arrived early. **"I think that you've put all your energy into defen-"** It was at that moment that a child-sized fist found itself lodged into the stomach of the purple behemoth.

The punch was followed up by a kick to the purple jaw. The merged being was knocked down to the ground with a painful thud. Aka placed his hand to the ground, shoving himself to his feet only to find that Rappa was there in front of him already. Just standing there looking at their nails.

 ** _"Hey, how you doing?"_** Before he could respond to the child's talk Aka found a boot smacking him in the head, flipping him backward in the air. Then there was a low mutter of 'hey batter, batter' and the whack of some kind of stick that sent Aka flying through the air again.

Aka screamed, his power was now leaking from his body in waves of purple energy, allowing him to stop in mid-air. He threw out a fist, meeting the one that Rappa had sent his way at that moment, the blows clapped together like thunder. The two started to sling kicks and punches at each other with increasing speed, each time catching the opponents attack with a knee or an elbow.

Then the two disappeared from the sight of the viewing saiyans below.

"Where are they now?" Nappa crouched down slightly, holding a hand above his head in an attempt to shield himself from any stray attack.

"Around," Gyaku spoke, her eyes shifting about the place, almost ahead of the where the booms of the clashing above were happening. "Just moving too fast for eyes to see. Especially if you are too weak to keep up with them in the first place."

"And you can?" Turles sneered after her. "I can tell, we're about the same strength and I can't see them move."

"That is because you're using your eyes, like a moron."

At that sentence, it was Vegeta that had the sudden revelation. _"He can tell that they're about the same strength, without a scouter? And what does she mean 'using your eyes'? Can they gauge someone's power with some kind of new sense?"_ He looked to Gyaku, watching as her eyes darted about the place.

"But no, I can't keep up with them, I'm catching them after the fact, just quicker than you," Gyaku added after having been under Vegeta's stare. "Honestly, this is overwhelming, this kind of speed in play. To think this is before they even transform."

It was at that moment that Aka crashed into the sand before them, his lip bloody and his hands shaking as he launched back to his feet as soon as he made contact to the ground. Aka gathered ki into his hand, its yellow color swiping across his palm, it looked like a raging fireball.

Aka threw it.

Rappa weaved around it, and with that motion grabbed onto the attack with their hands. Holding the fireball like it was a soccer ball and not the raging sphere of heat that it was. They spun around as they descended down from the sky towards the purple man. As Rappa met the peak of their spin, they released the yellow fireball back to its origin.

 **"AHHH!"** Aka screamed, trying to stamp down on the flames that had engulfed him. He started to slap himself around, whacking each part of him that had been lit. Eventually, the massive being just flopped to the ground and started to roll along it, in an attempt to get rid of the flames. **"I'm on fire!"**

 ** _"This is a bit much,"_** Rappa's cringed at the man on fire as they appeared out of thin air, sitting down in front of the group. They then gained this lazy look on their face, like this massive brawl between titans bored them. Rappa hopped to their feet, facing the blazing man, they puffed up their cheeks and spat a wide yellow beam, its density crystal clear.

The technique; **Marmite Beam!**

It poured over Aka like a bobble shallowing a fly. It popped, stopping the fire and covering Aka with a gooey yellow liquid, that had gotten stuck in between all of Aka's crevices. The purple fusion squirmed.

 **"EWWE!"**

* * *

Gine sat down on a chair… like she had been doing for most of this training mission. She hadn't expected the most fun that she had here was during the Great Ape training but that could happen when you have nothing else to do on a trip like this.

So she was bored.

"I should go out for a look around the ship," She said to the healing tank with Elery in it, but really she was speaking to herself. "No point in sitting down until me arse goes numb."

It only took her seconds to get out of the ship, the dark night air was refreshing against her skin after so long standing around in the stale air that was inside their ship. The mother stretched, touching her toes and then bending her body so that she could loosen up.

"The air is fresh an-" Her verbalized thoughts were interrupted by a massive explosion over in the distance, so powerful the wave that it blew sand up her nose. "Wha," She sneezed, interrupting her complaint about the sand now up her nose. "God," Gine wheezed, coughing up some sand. "I hate this planet, soooooo much!"

"I know the feeling." It was a male voice that spoke, one that was directly behind her. Spinning the young mother found that a bloody, green man in tattered clothes. "This dust ball is a hellhole."

"..."

"A silent one then," The man's voice spoke, his voice rumbling in his throat. There was a large section of his chest that was covered in a deadly looking burn. "Well, I am Aku-" He ducked the ki blast that went right for his head. "I see that my reputation prec-" This time a sweeping kick slammed into his jaw, knocking back from the ship. A fist found itself right in his stomach, but that just didn't have the same impact, Aku just walked it off.

He grabbed the mother by the neck, holding Gine high in the air, her feet dangling above the ground like a fish who's been reeled in.

"You didn't make the best decision there little lady," Aku, his hand tightening its grip as Gine could feel her neck start to creak. "So I will ask my question, put you down… and you **will** answer it!" All she could was lightly nod her head, then she smiled and her eyes glowed, letting out a beam of ki that aimed right for Aku's own eyes.

The heran leader only moved the barest amount of his head, the eye beams missing him. That was when Aku choked slammed her into the ground.

Gine cried out as she bounced up in the air from the impact, landing in a dull thud her back in pain enough that she was sure that it may have been broken. The heran lord went over to the woman, kicking her lightly so that she was facing him. Gine's back now against the black sand.

"Foolish saiyan, where is your queen?" Aku demanded her, his green and red face. "I want to get this mission done with. In fact, tell me where she is and I may let you live."

"B-be-" She stuttered out, between clenched teeth. "She's behind you."

"Hahaha," The pirate lord let out a very fake laugh. Spit from his mouth hit Gine in the face, causing her to grimace. "Like I'd fall for the oldest…" It was at that moment that the saiyan queen just stepped out in front of him.

"You should have," Elery told him with a limp in her step, a raging blade extending from her good hand and her other arm held to her chest. "It would have saved your life."

"I finally-" Aku stopped. He found that he could no longer speak, his breath was gone and there was a lightness to his body that he had never experienced before.

There was a moment of silence. Where no one, not Aku, nor the saiyan said a word. Then the heran dropped to the floor, his grip on Gine's neck gone. And so did the one that his head had on his neck.

"I swear to god, everyone that has come with me to this planet is a bunch of danger magnetic," Elery sat down next to Gine, sighing loudly and spitting on the ground. "Everything hurts, put me back into the tank."

"..."

"You're not awake, are you?"

"..."

"Fucking hate you all," Elery muttered out, leaning back till she was laying down. Her eyes staring up into the sky as she went back to sleep.

* * *

Aka's fist smashed into a much smaller fist of Rappa. They struggled against each other, pushing upon themselves to gain an advantage. The clashes sped up between them, going faster and faster with each repetition. Soon Rappa's right fist found itself planted into Aka's face, sending the merged man hurdling to the ground once more.

Aka turned quickly regaining control of himself and throwing his arm out.

 **"Slash!"** Was his yell, accompanied by a thin yellow ki blade flying through the air. Without concern or word, Rappa just waved their hand, an October Slasher just launching out of thin air. The two blades met in the air, the green October Slasher just sliding through Aka's attack like it was paper.

Barely managing to get out of the way Aka charged up ki for another attack, only find that Rappa hadn't already closed the distance between, both hands charged with black ki already.

 ** _"Double Vinegar!"_** Rappa let out black beams from their palms. Aka quickly moved, using the ki that he gathered to form a beam that launched himself out of the way of the oncoming attack like a rocket.

Having dodged the attack, Aka had no idea that it was bending back to hit from behind. It cut through his body armor but stopped at that point, never going through his skin. He was pushed towards the waiting fist of Rappa, smashing Aka back into the sky.

Aka flipped around, stopping his momentum mid-air.

 **"I have you now."** He yelled as he started to charge his most deadly technique. The area darkened like a shadow had passed over them on a sunny day. Green energy started to swirl in front of Aka. **"Too scared to move?"** Aka said in a taunt, looking down at the saiyan that he had been fighting.

Rappa was on the ground, facing away from him and… snoring.

 **"YOU'RE ASLEEP!"**

 ** _"SHHH!"_** The young saiyan yelled, a single finger being held aloft. They turned their head slightly so that Aka could see that their eyes were closed. Without care, they yawned at the massive purple fighter. **_"I'm sleeping, god! What does a person need to do to get some beauty sleep!"_**

 **"Oh, I'm sorr-"** Aka stopped mid-apology, his face going from one of sorrow to one full of rage. **"I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF!"** Aka resumed his previous position, finishing the charge of his finishing move.

 **"FLAMING WAHAHA NO HA!"** A huge fireball was formed above Aka's head. It was so big that it dwarfed even the giant purple being's own body, towering of him like a mighty Oozaru. He threw it at the tranquil saiyan who in response just lazily stood up to their feet.

"THAT'S GOING DESTROY THE PLANET!" Turles and Gyaku jointly yelled. "DO SOMETHING!"

Rappa just looked over to them as the attack neared him, with a face that just screamed, _Do I have to?_ which eventually lead to a sigh. Then Rappa just raised a single hand and caught the ball of fire like it was a large balloon, instead of a raging mass of destruction. With their free hand, the fusion started to charge up ki.

 ** _"KAMEHAMESALT!"_** A brown beam launched out of that free hand, piercing the fireball and dissipating it into the air. It continued onwards, heading for the motionless and depressed looking Aka, who could do nothing but look at his hands as he turned to dust.

Rappa turned around and started to walk towards the group. Their faces were full of disbelief, and Nappa had put up a guard, but the fusion just walked over to them, hands in pockets that none had seen in the pants before.

 _ _ **"That was surely something guys,"**_ _Rappa spoke, clapping their hands together and rubbing them along their sides. Their eyes went to the now unconscious Vegeta to the hurt Turles. **_"Hurles and Vegetales sure have gotten their assholes handed to them."_**

The others looked at each other, confused and a little afraid. Not one of them had any idea who these people were at all. Gyaku mouthed at Nappa; Any idea what the fuck? to which the eldest among them could only shrug helplessly at the young girl. Then Turles had a lightbulb moment.

 _"_ Wait," Turles slapped his forehead. "Vegetales? Raditz is that you?"

 ** _"And Peppa,"_** There was a deadly smile on Rappa's face. **" _ _Since those two fused we decided to try a hand at it ourselves!"__**

"Of course you did," The young non-fused saiyan slapped himself on the forehead with his good arm. "Why fucking not?" He asked himself rhetorically.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Okay, that is that chapter. Is there a scene or a line that you think is missing? I because there is one last chapter on this planet and then we skip the rest of the time there and we are back to planet Vegeta. Which means that for those of you who have been waiting. It's almost over._**

 ** _Next chapter has Gine meet Rappa! Because I actually know that all this happened much quicker than half an hour! Also please don't forget to review if like this story!_**


	28. Ch26: Parental Knowledge

Gine was awoken by a handful of sand being thrown in her face. Quick as a snake, she sprang into action turning to face whatever or whoever had thrown the sand, a raised defensively so that she wouldn't be taken off guard by another attacker. Then...

... more sand was thrown at her.

"Hurry up," Elery's voice grumbled, its pitch a near whine. Her body was laid out on the ground, her eyes closed and the black sand slowly flowing off her frame. "Don't... fucking... ignore me." Another handful of sand was thrown at Gine, this time hitting her hand.

"Sorry," The younger mother yelped, quickly running over to the downed Queen. "Let me get you back in the tan-"

"Finally," Elery interrupted her, a frown on her face. "I've been on the ground far too long..." She opened her eyes and looked straight at Gine. "You should get in more fights. He only needed to shove you the ground and then you were nothing. "

"Thanks," Gine replied sourly, her eye rolling up to the sky. "I'll make sure to have my kids hit me more from now on."

Her tone seemed to be lost on the Queen. Nevertheless, Gine knelt down to gently pick up her royal charge.

"Good, now get me my kite!" The Royal yelled, throwing her good arm into the air and nearly knocking out the saiyan carrying her. "MY ROYAL KITE!"

 _"She has a Royal Kite?"_ were the thoughts that Gine had, they ran through her head at this moment. it was confusion, along with just a little bit of awe. "I'll get that for you after I put you down."

"That... is all... I ask." Elery's head popped onto Gine's shoulder as they entered the healing chamber. The tank that the Queen had been laying was open still. Its liquid had pooled across the floor, making it far too smooth and slippery to walk on. It was a small task for Gine to overcome, a tiny bit of flight allowing her to hover over it. She then put the Queen into the tank, took the oxygen mask and placed it over Elery's face. The Queen fell asleep quickly.

"Now that that's done, I can't start-" She paused in mid-sentence as her nose caught the whiff of blood, prompting her to turn around. There were four of them, and for a moment her heart sunk. First was Nappa, carrying the bloody and unconscious Prince on his shoulder. Without a word, the massive saiyan threw the child into the tank that he himself occupied not long before. Just behind him came the limping Turles, the boy's entire arm was a black mess; it looked bad enough that Gine felt worried that he lost that limb completely.

But the next person that entered the room crushed that concern.

 _ **"Yo!"**_ this person went, their juvenile body and mannerisms giving off an impression that could others to underestimate them. But Gine had seen enough children that they could be deceptively powerful.

"Who are you? where's Raditz? Where's Peppa?" She grabbed her chest, the worry starting to eat at her.

 _ **"Right here,"**_ The child pointed to their chest, slapping it lightly and giving a blazing smile to the mother. **_"We've learned Fusion so that we could become one!"_**

"WHAT!" Gine shouted, taken aback by this sudden revelation. She was in disbelief, peering at this person in front of her. "How? Why?... Especially HOW?" Gine could see the Raditz and the Peppa in the face of this new person. _"This should be impossible."_

 _ **"Saw some guys do it,"**_ Rappa placed their arms around their head. A massive grin told Gine that these two-become-one were keeping a secret from her. There was a giddy spring to their step and a childlike glee that Raditz lacked in regard to most things in life. _**"So we decided to try our hand at it."**_ The Fused Saiyan winked at the elder saiyan.

"Is that permanent?" The Saiyan General asked suddenly, drawing a gasp of surprise from Gine who hadn't noticed him coming up behind her. "Do you even know?"

 _ **"Nope and yes."**_

"This is incredible," Nappa let out a big breath, the amazement on his face giving him a glow that no one had ever seen from him before. Then he spat on the floor, the bloody spit coating the ground as his face suddenly told a new story. "Sadly, I also find it disgusting. No saiyan should go around polluting their power by combining like this with another. You live or die on your own strength."

"..." Gine was silent, looking back and forth between the two saiyans as the taller glared down to the much smaller one. Nappa had his fist raised and his eyes were like a raging fire. She could feel the tension rise in the air, pressing down her like some invisible force.

 _ **"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What were you saying?"**_ Rappa ignored the eldest saiyan, like he was a fly beneath their boot. They blew slightly in the air, causing the General to take few steps back before he slipped on the wet floor and slammed his head on the ground. Then they turned their eyes towards Gine a frown adorning their face at the sight of her bruises. **"What happened to you, Mom?"**

"Aww!" The Mother flew into melee range with Fusion and wrapped her arms around them, crushing them against her chest. "That's so sweet."

Nappa stewed behind them, having already gotten up from his fall. He turned around and shoved the watching Turles into a tank, the boy's back snapping against the still waterless rear of the machine. It was closed and Turles quickly threw his hand out, grabbing the oxygen mask before the tank could fill itself up with its liquid. The young saiyan fell asleep quickly after that.

"Oh," Gine suddenly realized something. "Are you a boy or a girl?"

 _ **"Yes, I'm a girl and boy."**_ Rappa waved their arm across Gine's face. **_"Raditz is a boy, Peppa is a girl and I'm them. So I'm both. One plus one is two."_**

"Oookay." Gine nodded and turned around to look for Nappa, only to find that the man had left the room with all the speed of a sparrow. She turned her attention back to Rappa. "Does this mean I can get you into a dress now?"

 _ **"You couldn't get Peppa in one of those."**_

"I got Raditz in one."

* * *

It was far away, on a planet far distant from Rappa, far away from their... _ness._ In the Royal Palace of the Planet Vegeta sat the King. This was the seat of power on Planet Vegeta, where the King made all his decisions. It was built over a century ago, to cement the saiyan take-over of this world; the world that they had taken from the Tuffles.

And it was in ruins.

The Ceiling was no longer attached to the walls and its once beautiful spires were cut in half. The mighty doors that guarded the Palace against intruders were laid-out flat, chunks of it were smashed to dust. An entire guard regiment lay here, bleeding on the floor in the throne room. These were the last men of the Rebellion.

A figure walked over them with little regard for the state they were in, his foot crunching the bones of any limb that happened to step on. Another man walked behind him; he was wearing the standard saiyan armor yellow shoulder guards with the main sections being black only there was a white cloak half-wrapped around it. The man was careful to keep his down lo as to not anger his _King._

"Sir, the rebel forces in the area have been neutralized."

"Good," The King said, sitting down on his throne, a bright red cape sliding down the throne's back. "It's good that his supporters were fewer than expected. They only lasted a month." He chuckled. "Send word to the rest of the men to spread back through the towns and look for any leftovers. In time, we'll tell Freeza about this. Make it look like this hasn't changed anything between the Saiyan Army and the Freeza Force."

"Yes, sir."

"And get someone in to fix this place," The _King_ placed his chin on his hand, his elbow resting on the arm of the throne. " _She'll_ kill me if she finds out what a wreck this is."

"And Major," The _King_ continued, stopping him right as he got to the door. The man turned, gulping down air as he face went ashen white. "I'm King now, so it's _your Majesty."_ The other man could only nod before nearly running out of the room in terror. There was a moment of silence when the Major left.

The _King_ slapped the arm of his throne. A small screen popped up from it. Requesting a password, so the _King_ pressed the letters; I

The screen flashed green, showcasing that it had accepted the password as correct. The information that appeared was illuminating for the man on the throng, detailing as it did bits about saiyan history that none but him were now privy to. Older legends than even the eldest among them had ever learned. Ancient techniques and secret research in achieving the Super Saiyan form. All these things were filling in the blanks in the information he already had.

"So that is how it is," he mused, stroking his chin. "I'm surprised that he never did anything with this, but I'm not so dumb. This was what I needed." A snap of his fingers and the screen collapsed into the thrones' arm. "Three months. I have three months to train for the Freeza's arrival, and in one they will come back. They should have gotten stronger in their time away."

* * *

It was in the middle of a sentence about how they couldn't remove their clothes because that may diffuse them that Rappa started to glow, white filling their frame until their features could no longer be made out. A split formed down their center and like a raindrop going into the water, one silhouette became two. Then there was a bright flash, and...

... on the right, Raditz stood with his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. On the left, Peppa stood with a frown on her lips and a huff from her breath.

"That was interesting to see." Gine was to speak up. Neither of the children was speaking at all. "Is everything alright?" There was a tinge of worry in that voice.

"Yes-" Raditz started, only to be interrupted by Peppa violently shaking him.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" she yelled into his ear, leaving him slightly dazed for a moment. "Let's do it again!"

"We can't-" he started only to be interrupted by the young saiyan girl.

"Don't say that, Dish." Peppa took hold of his hand, dragging him forward to the center of the room as she continued talking. "There is so much more we can do like that. So, come on, fusion time!" She hopped up on to one foot and smiled with as much kindness and compassion as she could.

Which was none.

"Peppa, we can't. There's a time limit until we can fuse again," he told her, his tone more deadpan than either Peppa or Gine had ever heard from him. "In any case, I want to get some actual training in the week we're meant to be here. I don't want to have wasted all this time here."

"Wasted," Peppa, said and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "This guy gets the big fights, then figures out how to fuse two of us together... and he calls that a waste."

"How did you fuse?" Gine asked them, looking the two up and down with a tap of the foot. "And don't give me that whole... 'I saw it once and knew afterward'."

The two children looked at each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes, testing the other's resolve in what could only be described as a contest of wills. Eventually, Raditz looked away, letting Peppa get the win and prompting said girl into letting out a woo of joy. There was sigh from the older child before he turned back to his mother.

"Riight," Raditz said, his voice unsure, like he was going over his words in his head before speaking them. "So... I found some pictures on a wall-"

"They were murals." Peppa piped in, her voice was much steadier.

"Yes, thanks. Murals... And these showed what looked like a dance," He took a breath as he hopped to the other. "Then the dance mural was done and it only showed a single person."

"And from a random mural," Gine spoke, her eyes narrowing at her son's odd vocal performance, "you got that you could fuse into... Rappa?" At Peppa's energetic nod, Gine continued. "That was pretty... good. Wow, that is amazing Raditz." Her tone of mistrust changed to one of excitement. "Not many of us would be willing to fuse."

"..."

"Where is that green girl?" Gine asked, breaking the silence as she only just now realized that Gyaku wasn't around. "I thought she was out with you?"

"Oh, she's outside, didn't want to come into our… _molder ass spaceship_ or something like that," Raditz informed his mother as he rolled his eyes. "We weren't really listening to her."

"Come then," Peppa said and started to Raditz through the door. "I'll show you how to control the Oozaru, then we can fucking leave this planet."

"PEPPA LANGUAGE!"

"Oh, come on, it wasn't even that bad. It was just 'fuck'." The girl responded with a shifted eyebrow.

"RADITZ!"

"What did I do?" The boy was bewildered, wondering why she was yelling at him. "I'm just standing here."

"You should be setting an example. I don't know how I raised a child that would let his… _other half_ speak like that."

"Peppa... I won't ever fuse again," Raditz turned to look Peppa dead in the eye. "with you, if that comes out of your mouth again."

"... Oh man, that ain't fair." Peppa let go of his arm, her eyes dropping to the floor as she slowly walked towards the door.

"Well, that's life."

"Guess. I got to go tell everyone that you were in a dress." Suddenly she regained all her energy, jumping to the edge of the door and swinging on it. "How you feel about that?"

"Will anyone actually care?"

"..."

"I thought so."

It was at that moment that the loudest sound of their lives was heard. It rumbled the ship and the very became tinged with fear as the three looked to each other. Then it happened again. Gine let out a sigh.

"Who's hungry?" she asked looking at the embarrassed faces of the two children under her care." All we got is paste."

"Oh, but I hate the paste," Peppa and Raditz jointly said. "Fine. First food, then some of that Oozaru training," they continued.

"Huh." Gine watched to the two head for the kitchen. "I wonder if that is because of the fusion?"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Here we go. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER HERE_ _and that is on this planet. No more of this planet. There's a time skip and then we get back to Planet Vegeta._**

 _ **I wonder how that all went? Also, I will be taking a small break from writing over the next two weeks. So please if you like this story, review.** _


	29. Ch27: All Hail

The time had come. After nearly a month of healing in his tank, the Prince was finally ready to return to the world, stronger after his wounds from that trash that had decided that he needed to die. Vegeta had plans to deal with that piece of crap. _"Turles will be killed by my hand._ The Princeling thought, his tank's liquid draining by the second.

It was with a beep that accompanied the tank opening that told Vegeta that it was finally time for him to come out. He took a look around the room, squinting his eyes so that he could adjust to the room's light. Before anything else, he noticed the light; far lighter than he had ever felt before. Vegeta spent a full minute shadow-boxing in the air, his strikes a blur of speed that he'd never imagined attaining before.

This was a level of speed that matched what he'd seen from that green thug, Aku. Had Vegeta surpassed his father? Was now the time for him to rise up and lead the saiyan race was to their rightful place as rulers of the universe? This was the train of thought he had while throwing his arms about in mid-air.

After that, the first thing that he noticed was that his mother's tank was empty. The Queen had gotten out much earlier than her son had, leaving an empty and barren tank. The next thing that the young boy had noticed was the tank belonging to Turles; sleeping, unaware just how unprotected he was. _"All it would take is a quick beam between the eyes..._

Or at least that was what Vegeta had thought as he aimed a glowing finger at Turles.

"Nope." A hand roughly blocked the beam that Vegeta sent out, the ki not even scorching its skin. He turned his head, now seeing the smirking face of Peppa looking straight at him. She held his finger with a strength that Vegeta hadn't expected. "We can't have that Geets. It wouldn't be sporting." The young girl's outfit was torn and shredded, her pants a quarter of their original length and her single shoulder guard had been shattered. There was bruising around her eyes that looked to be fading as well. Altogether, she while she looked like she'd been attacked by animals, she also gave off the vibe of being refreshed.

"He tried to kill me," Vegeta growled, yanking his hand free of her grip. "I'll not let him come out of this the stronger for it!" There was no mistaking the unspoken threat of violence toward Peppa if she didn't get out of his way. "And don't call me Geets!"

"I've got this," she said with a shrug, then placed her hands behind her back and whistled nonchalantly. The grin on her face that was so big that her eyes closed as a result. "Just need to make sure that he knows not to do this again."

"Please, after that beating we gave each other he'd have far surpassed **you**." Those words caused Peppa to open her eyes, just enough for them to glare at the Prince. Her arms were now crossed in front of her. Vegeta, "And I will not allow him to be rewarded for his treason."

Those were big words. The kind that usually ended in death for whomever there were aimed at.

"Jeese, Geets," she waved him off, repeating the new nickname, "relax. Don't want an accident to happen in space." The revelation was quick and made Vegeta question just how long he was under for them to have started their way back home.

"Yeah… I got this." She smiled at Vegeta, who felt like a chill had entered the room, crawled up his back and sat on his neck. "Don't worry, he won't do it again."

"You'll… kill him?"

"Fuuu-" Peppa stopped, flinging her hand to her mouth with lightning speed. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for someone, either Raditz or Gine, Vegeta assumed. When Peppa didn't find anyone in sight, she sighed out in relief. "Anyway, feck no, I got me ways of dealing with him. This won't happen again."

There was a moment where the two just stared at each other, the tension in the room gathering to a boiling point. Vegeta was not too sure on how to take her odd outburst just earlier but at the same time, Peppa was radiating confidence. There was this look in her eyes that Vegeta didn't like, as if she had some unsaid advantage.

"Very well," Vegeta turned around and starting walk out of the room. "But don't get in my way again. Girls like you should know their place!"

Sadly for the Prince, he didn't see that mouthing motions that Peppa was making at that very moment. Every motion was the same as the young heir, but the taste of mockery. Before he finally left the room, he cast one final look over his shoulder at the girl, only to see that the girl in the exact same pose that he had last seen her in.

"What an asshole," Peppa said to herself, once the Prince left looking over Turles's tank with a sinister gleam. "What to do with you?" At that moment a loud yell was let out from deeper inside the ship. It reverberated throughout the craft, singing its tune and bouncing from wall to wall.

"PEPPA!"

"Oh man, How did she even hear that?" Peppa muttered, recognizing the voice as Gine's. And then came more yelling this time from the young Prince. "Hahaha, he got told how long he was under," She laughed openly, a deep laugh that left her gripping her knees. "That will show him."

Then someone came through the door.

"What did I say about language?" Gine asked, one hand on her hip. Her eyes were narrowed and focused on Peppa's own.

"To be respectful?" Peppa ventured hopefully. The look on Gine's face, however, told her it wasn't the answer the older saiyan had been looking for, and she silently gulped as a shiver ran down her spine.

* * *

It was a world without its natives now. The landscape was barren and once great monuments to that they had built were nothing but dust now. Cities that had been built into unique landscapes like mountainsides and underneath massive waterfalls were smoking ruins. The only signs of life left on this world came from…

… the Freeza Force.

"Tell me, Zarbon," Freeza leaned back in his floating chair, taking a deep breath he turned to face his subordinate, "Does anything smell as good as genocide in the morning?"

"It does do good to clear my sinuses, my Lord." The blue man brushed his green hair out of his eyes. There was a small smile on his face. "The men also seem to have gotten faster at clearing out worlds, sir."

"Yes," Freeza rubbed his chin, his eyes gleaming with delight. "That is good news. And have our numbers increased the projected amount?"

"Yes, Lord Freeza. From what I can tell," Numbers flashed throughout the display of Zarbon's scouter, "It even seems to have exceeded projections!" There was a delight to Zarbon's voice, betraying just how pleased he was that this venture has done so well.

"So what you're saying is that our profits are going to be worse." At Zarbon's frozen look Freeza continued without batting an eye. "More men than we thought means that we've taken to few assignments to pay for the number of men we have. It's simple numbers Zarbon, I'd expected more from you." There was the sound a disappointment from Lord Freeza, not something that one wanted to hear.

"S-should I let them go?" The underling asked, stuttering and taking a step back.

"Then we become unreliable employers," the tyrant chided him. "How can we, as an organization, grow if we were to do that? There'd be no job security," He tapped on the arm of his chair, one, two, three times. And with each **tap** Zarbon flinched as if there was something coming for his life. "No, we'll simply have the saiyans deal with them."

"Saiyans?"

"You know, those monkeys, with the tails." The Emperor chided the blue warrior.

"Yes… I just don't see how they'll fix this for us?" Zarbon scratched his chin, licked his lips, and blinked in confusion. "We order the saiyans to kill them?"

"Oh, Zarbon. You have no business sense," The sitting man sighed at the blue man. "Just pair them up with a few saiyans." Freeza sighed again; the Emperor hadn't expected that the man would be so slow today. "Those savages will… **fail** their missions and that will be the end of two groups of people," He smiled then, his teeth glistening in the light of this world's sun. "That'll certainly keep the profit margins down." He ended that with a low chuckle that filled the room.

"So you want to delay killing the saiyans?"

"No, I'll simply do both." Freeza crossed his hands. "Small teams of saiyans, mixed with our own men, off to a hard world to kill off a few of them. That way once you have those two go at each other, I can easily have the winners killed!"

"Do you have any worlds in mind, sir?" Zarbon looked down at a tablet in his hand, searching for suitable worlds that would lead to mass deaths. "It would be hard to justify the more well-known suicide missions."

"I'm sure that you'll find one that tickles your fancy, Zarbon. It's something that you're good at."

Then a commotion broke out in the room as an insectoid blasted through the door. He had multiple legs and a pair of mandibles on his head that covered a more humanoid mouth, yet was a small being sitting under even Freeza's small height. A native of this world, his entire frame was covered in green liquid that poured out of wounds that were spread across his body like spots on a Dalmatian.

Or at least, Freeza might have made that comparison, had he ever heard of a Dalmatian.

"DEATH TO FREEZA!"

The intruder ran forward, his arm glowing yellow and his rage clear to all. This person was going to kill Freeza. It was as he came closer that the would-be attacker found himself blocked by the blue and green frame of Zarbon, but with hardly any trouble, the insectoid managed to slide between the other man's open legs and continued straight at the sitting tyrant.

It was at that moment he just... stopped.

"Wha-" He exclaimed being fading into dust and filling the air with the remains that were once his body.

"It seems we missed one. Shall I get the troops to fix the door, My Lord?"

This was just another Tuesday for the tyrant known as Freeza. Another world trampled beneath under his feet, to sell to the highest bidder. This was just how the universe worked.

* * *

"Raditz you moron, why wasn't I woken sooner?"

I hadn't expected that Vegeta would have this response to being told that he had been out for this long. It was only about a month, so I didn't see the big deal. But there he stood, shaking in all his fury, his fist clenched so tight that it started to go white from the pressure. He also hadn't gotten a change of clothes since exiting the tank, so he was going around in his ruined armor from his fight with Turles.

"And where is your armor?" he continued, his voice as loud as ever. "You're a Saiyan Warrior! Have some pride!."

Yes, I wasn't much better than him in terms of appearance. I was missing an entire pant's leg and didn't have any armor on at all. It had been shattered during training these past few weeks with Peppa. In fact, she broke so many of my armors that there aren't any more suits on the ship. So, I was stuck going around in just the undersuit.

I felt like a Power Ranger.

"You have no idea how fool-" I held up a hand and thankfully he stopped in mid-sentence. There was a second there that even he looked surprised at this, which quickly moved on to a snarl that made him look like something had flown up his nose.

During this brief pause, Peppa also made her way into the room. I ignored her sullen look, it was a common face that she wore whenever Mom had given out to her.

"Look, I have got to stop you there," I told Vegeta, looking down to my wrist like I had an invisible watch. "How I dress is none of your business." Like really, the nerve of this kid. "I could wear a dress and it wouldn't matter-"

"He has," Peppa piped in, now standing next to me with her trademark grin back on her face.

"Wait, wha-" The Prince found he couldn't finish that sentence because I had already pounced forward with my own.

"We don't talk about that, not ever!"

"Are you ignoring me?" I could dimly make out the Prince saying this, but didn't take much heed of him at this moment.

"Oh but that isn't as fun." She smiled, turning her head to the side enough to give me a little wink. "What color was it?" Peppa placed a single finger on her cheek, twisting it slightly. "You look like a good yellow would match best?"

"Let's not get into this in front of Vegeta," I told her, my eyes glaring as hard as they could at her. Peppa didn't seem to take any heed of this, which was a trend that I really disliked. "Look," I leaned closer to her and whispered under my breath, "we can talk about this later." I pushed her to the side and turned back to talk to Vegeta.

But he was gone.

"He went off in a huff," Peppa told me, her hand on her hip. Her eyes went up and down my form. "Would brown be the best color?" Then with a swipe of the arm, she drew herself closer to me.

"Peppa, you're not getting me into a dress…" Then something suddenly struck me. That couldn't be the reason. Could it? "Is that why you've been wrecking my outfits while training?"

"..."

"Peppa." I let out a low growl, urging her to speak the truth.

"... Queen Elery!" Her arms pointed to something behind me. That old trick, huh. I'm so disappointed in you child, that is so old of a trick that I'd never fall for it. I stayed silent, glaring at her so that Peppa would know that I wasn't going to fall for it.

"Hello… young girl?" The Queen's voice spoke up behind me, and I jumped from the sudden sound of her voice. Turning around, I found her in the last non-destroyed armor set, me and Peppa having gone through all the others in our own training. It was the same color that most saiyans used, which meant blue spandex and black armor with the stomach and shoulder guards being yellow, and along with white boots and gloves. "You are a girl, right?"

"Last time I checked," was my friend's cheeky said reply. Her face may have had a smile, but her eyes told me that her opinion of the Queen had gone down from what it once was. Peppa was standing stiffly like she was about to break out into an attack stance.

"Good to know."

I couldn't decide whether Elery just didn't notice that Peppa was being aggressive with her stance or if she didn't care. From what I could tell, it seemed like the Queen was still raging over the two attempted assassinations as well as the whole needing-to-be-saved thing. I mean, most saiyans would hate being in debt to anyone under the best of circumstances, even though everyone knows that at times it's necessary. Unless you were saved by an alien, then you ware crap; shit that was made to be stepped on. It would be worse for someone of her social status to end up in that situation.

Huh. Okay. Maybe she had a good reason to be lost in her own thoughts.

Then she spoke again. "Where's Vegeta? The computer has informed me that he has left the tank, but I couldn't find him in the medbay."

"He went that way," Peppa volunteered, pointing down to the hall leading to the bridge of the ship. "I think he wanted to see how long it will take for us to get back to Vegeta… the Planet not the person… Though also the King… so both?" My friend seemed to have gotten confused somewhere in that explanation herself. But it seemed to satisfy the Queen, as she left just like her son had earlier.

Then we were left in silence.

"So… maybe baby blue?" my best friend asked me, her eyes back to their twinkling nature, though at first I was confused about what she was talking about. "For the dress… a light nice baby blue would suit you."

"No more Rappa," was my deadpan response, causing her to slicken down to the ground.

"But, Raditz!"

* * *

It was minutes later that another tank opened, and at last Turles had stepped out into the world, healed of all the injuries that he had received at the hands of the Prince, Vegeta. The Grey Saiyan stepped out into the world, his head held high as he could feel the improvement to his power already.

 _With this boost, I'll have surpassed all other saiyans,"_ Turles thought with a level of glee that was usually found only in babies. He stepped out into the room, taking note that the Prince was no longer in his tank. _"That is no concern,"_ he told himself, smiling with a wide grin. _"I can deal with any of them now._ This was another notch on the young boy's plan to reach the top of the pyramid of power among saiyans. Sadly for him, and thankfully for the rest of the world...

... someone else had other ideas.

"Haah," Turles screamed, he collapsing down to the floor with a dull thud. The saiyan struggled feebly against whatever force had taken him down.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed as he continued to shake and twist only to fail at every turn to break free from his assailant.

"WHO ARE YOU! SO THAT I CAN KILL YOU!" Turles yelled once more, this time all in one breath.

"You've certainly woken up on the wrong side of the Healing Tank," The distinctive feminine voice signaled instantly who this person was to the oldest saiyan child on this ship. "Your attitude also means that I won't feel so bad about what I'm about to do."

"PEPPA!" he yelled at the young girl, her hand gripping hard down on his saiyan tail. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" Turles tried to kick but any movement that he tried was impossible under the unyielding grip of Peppa.

"Geeze, stop yelling, Turles, I'm right next to you," Peppa complained, tightening her grip. "Ye'll have me going deaf."

"Then let go of me!"

"Look, man," She ignored him as she increased the pressure on the tail even more, "but you've haven't given me any choice with this. Made too many moves too soon." At this sentence, Turles froze.

"W-what you are talking about?" he asked her. There was tension in the air now. At first, this could have been written off as a prank, but now her words and tone were giving Turles second thoughts. "Stop messing around, Peppa?" His voice quivered, his lip curling up. "Peppa?"

"You almost got us all killed," Peppa started to say, in a way that implied that this was an explanation to why she was doing this. "If we hadn't gotten a miracle, we'd all be dead. Because of you."

"N-now, Peppa," Turles tried to steady his voice but found that he couldn't, "Let's not d-do anything that we'd regret."

Silence was the only response. Then it was broken by the sound of something wet tearing in half… and a scream that pierced the air.

* * *

Vegeta sat ruefully in the supply room. Seething with rage at the indignant at the sight before him. He didn't bother turning to face whoever had stepped up behind him, no doubt expecting to be able to enact a certain amount of revenge against them without even glancing at them.

"Why are there no more armor sets left?" Vegeta asked, nearly spitting as he did so. "Should I just take yours?" Seconds of silence followed that. "WELL ANSWER ME NOW!"

"VEGETA!" The loud bark of his mother's voice filled his ears, Vegeta turned to face her, his knees cackling together from the sudden fear he felt. "How dare you raise your voice against me," Elery kept her hands on her hips. "I've been embarrassed enough on this trip by you. I don't want another word from you."

"What hav-"

"Not only did that… **alien** have to be the one to save my life, but you…" She let out a low growl. The young Prince could feel the rage echo up his spine as she glared down at him. "... what were you thinking? Not taking me off her hands, I have been shamed."

"But Turles-"

"There were two of you," the Queen interrupted him. "You could've had the girl give me to you and let her deal with that… fucker. You'd only be gone for a few seconds and could have gone back to deal with him afterward," she abolished him, towering over him in a manner that blocked the light and covered Vegeta in the shadow of her figure.

The mother then started to pile shame onto the boy. She also took this moment to inform of things like the fusion between Raditz and the girl, and that purple creature that they had managed to kill, the one that had given his mother her injuries.

"Hey!" Another voice, this time coming from outside the room. "Elery you in there?"

"Oh, not her, not now." Vegeta's mother slumped, her hand coming to her forehead and her body language losing all the previously held aggression.

"Is something wrong?" Vegeta asked his mother, as the sounds of approaching footsteps told him that the person who had shouted was coming closer. "You seem stressed," he deadpanned, his voice low and his eyes rolling to the ceiling.

"She… hasn't left me alone in two weeks," Elery pinched her nose tighter, groaning heavily. "I'm just not sure how much more of her… ness, that I can take. She's soo… happy all the time." The Queen looked down at her son. "Quickly, think of something so I don't have to interact with her!"

"Well-"

"There you are!" Gine exclaimed walking into the room with a large smile on her face. She practically leapt on to Elery's arm, gripping down like a koala on a branch. "I've been looking all over for you, what're doing?"

"Gine," Elery withheld a sigh, something that went unnoticed by Gine but not by Vegeta, who had this sudden sense of fear of Gine. After all, if she could scare his mother that meant that Raditz's mother was much more than she appeared. "I was just seeing my son," Vegeta's mother said smoothly, now standing straight. "I haven't talked with him for a while now."

"Cool," Gine's simple response, stepping back from Elery with a hop.

"Yes… it is."

"I just wanted to tell you that we're coming up to Vegeta." At her words, Elery looked to Vegeta and the boy pointed to himself in confusion. "No," Gine giggled, it sounded as light as air. "I meant the planet… " She stopped for a moment, her brow furrowing. "Though, I suppose that King Vegeta is also down there. So it wouldn't be wrong to say that about Vegeta the person as well."

The mother of Raditz left the room quickly after that, the other two following behind her with no hurry to their steps. They could feel the ship shake from entering the planet's atmosphere, something that they only surmised because they had been told of their imminent arrival. Otherwise, they may have thought they had hit an asteroid field.

It was without trouble that this group of people meet up with another group of four in the exit room.

On one side of the room was Turles, his back flat to the wall. Vegeta could see that the older boy's face was red with rage as he glared, not at Vegeta like the Prince would have expected, but at the perky young girl that followed Raditz everywhere. The two were on the other side of the room, standing next to Nappa.

It was odd for Vegeta to see them apart like this.

"Yo," Raditz spoke to the young Prince. "It looks like you've decided to join us." Vegeta just stared at the older boy, filling the room with enough tension to drown a man.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Vegeta eventually asked after a few minutes. "For the actions of your little minion." There was an order there, one that held a thinly veiled threat.

"I have a minion?" Raditz said, his voice not hiding the delight that he found in being told this.

"Going to be honest," Peppa spoke, her arm leaning on Raditz's shoulder, "I thought that Raditz was my minion here."

"Yeah, that seemed to be how things are going." The two friends looked at each other before they started laughing at some in-joke between them. Peppa slapped her knee and left Raditz's shoulder.

"Whatever I did," she spoke, puffing out her chest in a display of macho power, "I ain't going to apologize." Vegeta clenched his teeth and let out a low growl from the back of his throat.

"You're being difficult on purpose, aren't you?" Vegeta snapped at the girl, angrier than ever.

"Might be." Peppa grinned, her devilish smile only enhancing the raw emotion that Vegeta was feeling at that time.

"Look," Raditz cut in, dispelling a large part of the built of tension. "I'll say sorry… because TURLES-" he nearly yelled the name, "-was born. How's that?"

The two had this moment of silent acknowledgment, as of a shared pain that passed through the air between them. A pain called Turles… and Peppa. But Vegeta was still mad at the way the two were treating him. The lack of respect to him, their Prince, wasn't something that should be allowed. It spoke of a disrespect to the natural order of things, that natural order being him in charge and them on the bottom.

"I'm going have to take them out, once I deal with Turles." Vegeta's thoughts were as irate as ever. "This is setting a dangerous example for my future. If these two grow to match my new powers. It was at that moment a jolt went through Vegeta's mind. "If they were to fuse, are they stronger than me? He was horrified at the idea, that such a cheap method of gaining power would surpass his natural growth. If that was used to surpass him, the Prince was sure that he would explode with rage and start a rampage to make the Legendary Super Saiyan blush.

"I'll kill the girl first," he spoke, his voice a low whisper. "Then it-"

"What was that, Vegeta?" Peppa asked, her eyes wide and innocent as she peered at him. "Did you say something?"

"W-what no," Vegeta stuttered out, surprised that he had unconsciously given voice to his thoughts once more. "I was just saying…" He paused, looking for something to say that would take attention away from his slip up, and slowly said, "... that you must have worked hard… and that we should fight some time… Yes, that was what I was saying."

"Riiiight." Peppa popped out the words with a dry tone that, while still suspicious, didn't seem to imply that she had realized just what he had said just a moment ago.

"We've landed," Elery said, stopping any further talk from going on between the kids.

Turles finally left his position, stepping away from the wall and closer to the group that was now standing near the exit. The hatch opened with a slow hiss, gradually revealing to them the massive display of people lined up outside the ship.

On either side of a small ramp there stood a line of trumpeters blaring out their sound, creating a cascade of music that rang in the saiyans' ears. Between and at the far end of the trumpeters was a man holding a large white scroll. He wore a thin, almost armor-like clothing that marked him as a Majordomo.

As the Majordomo started to speak, more men appeared behind him, though they were covered in the shade of one of the dock's long spires, eclipsed in darkness. Only the end of a single man's red cape was visible.

"Presenting his royal highness, the King… " The Majordomo spoke with deliberate slowness, pausing for his standard dynamic reveal of the Royal behind him.

It was then, the figure behind him stepped into the light and with him, his cape blowing in the wind as he strode forward with his blue armor and lack of any spandex underneath. It was a different outfit than the one that King Vegeta usually wore, because this wasn't King Vegeta. It was…

"Tora!" Raditz yelled from the top of his lungs, interrupting the Majordomo and causing the entire area to fall into silence. Vegeta found himself wondering who was this imposter was, pretending to be the King. The tension that was built by this revelation was…

… crushed by the lone trumpeter that was still playing, though unlike his fellows he was playing a far more complex set of notes than the one used for the coming of Royalty. It was with deadly speed that a fellow beside him chopped down on this rogue's neck, knocking the man out cold.

"Geeze," Peppa blew out from the side of her mouth. "Learn to read a room."


	30. Ch28: Long Live The King!

**(Raditz; Present)**

I stood slack, staring at the man in front of me. Toma stood there with a smile on his face that stretched from one side of his face to the other, reminding me of the Cheshire Cat's grin. He drew a stare from the trumpetees around him, as well as some gasps. Thus, it was obvious to me what was really going here.

"What do you think you're doing?" The… 'former' Queen growled at Toma, stepping close to him with what could only be described as a fury of motion that would have taken Freeza off guard. "Where's the real King!" She went for a grab, only to find that Toma had weaved just inches away from her hand.

"Whoa there, Elery," Toma spoke with an ease that I personally wouldn't share in his position. "I don't think you want to start this. We're willing to forgive a lot, given your absence, but we have limits."

 **"Limits."**

Suddenly there was an exchange of motion that took me by surprise. Elery moved in with a fist going right for Toma's face, who surprised me by side-stepping the blow with ease. With a twist of her hips, she threw a kick towards his jaw which he narrowly avoided by ducking beneath it. A noticeable growl signaled Elery's next move as she fired off a ki blast.

Toma countered the attack with his own but found that there was suddenly a hand grabbing his shoulder. What he couldn't have seen was Elery blazing past her own attack and flanking him, and this time her kick hit him with a fervor unseen by everyone here that wasn't either me, Nappa, Turles, Peppa, or Vegeta.

So, I suppose that only leaves the trumpeters, actually.

Toma absorbed the blow into his elbow, then grabbed the leg and threw the woman away from him while gathering ki to his palm for a blast attack. It was a bad choice, and she spun in mid-air, kicking the blast into the sky while also launching herself off the ground and back at him.

The limbs of the two fighters fairly blurred as they started exchanging blows at a dizzying rate. Fists crashed into fists, knees smashed into knees, and elbows slammed into elbows, each impact louder than the last. Before long, what started as mere meaty smacks turned into veritable cracks of thunder loud enough to make me flinch with every blow.

"You think we should do something?" she asked me, not with any real concern but more out of boredom. "He might die." Peppa made this statement at the exact moment that Toma managed to get his own hit in on Elery.

"Nah," I said as Elery responded with a savage kick to the back of Toma's knee, "he's a brave saiyan warrior. He has no fear."

"Oh no," said man yelped as he jumped back, away from a strike to his ear. The fear was plain to see on his face as Elery now powered up slightly, her power much greater than what she was capable of previously. I wondered when she learned that?

"Well…" I awkwardly trailed off. "He still has the warrior's spirit," I intoned after a moment's silence, beating a hand against my chest. Peppa responded to me with a single finger pointing to the fight.

Looking over I found that Elery had managed to grapple Toma's outstretched leg, and was laying into him with a flurry of fists to his stomach, blood escaping from his mouth as she suddenly let go of his leg and ended the combo with one last kick, sending him slamming down and skidding across the ground.

"I should've listened to dad," Toma let out in a whine as he sat up. "Become an engineer. Engineers don't get their asses kicked." In a burst of light, he powered up and raced at Elery once more, his fists flying into a blur of movement to match his new speed. He struck her once, twice, and finally a third time, sending her rocketing back from the force of his attack.

I felt my confidence in the man rise. I knew that I was right to trust my-

At that moment a yellow ki blast flew out of Elery's hand and into Toma's eyes, blinding him. This got me… another look from my fellow audience members.

"Well, like any saiyan," I spoke up once more, this time at the look that Turles - I know, of all people, right? - was sending me, "he would prefer to die than ask for help." That got me a look of surprise from my Mom as now she was pointing back to the fight.

My father's teammate found himself slammed down with a chokeslam, smashing up the concrete ground in a shower of gravel.

"Gck," Toma grunted, as I could almost hear his ribs cracking under the force. "A little help here?" he pleaded.

"I'll say again," Elery grabbed him by the scruff of his armor, the collar of it to be exact, "where's King Vegeta?" Okay, this is the point where I have to step in. Did the universe just hate me trying to stay low-key?

"Oh, he's-" Toma started to talk as I began to move but a sharp sound stopped both of us in our tracks.

"Toma!" It was that harsh voice of Dad that froze the action. He strode out of the shadows with an even pace, as if the events in front of him weren't of any concern. I supposed the most striking thing about him was his new outfit; gone were his usual shoulder guards, replaced with much shorter ones that actually ended at his should and flowing from his shoulders was a bright red cape.

And around his neck was the King's Medallion.

"I think this misunderstanding has gone on long enough," Dad told them, his stance laid back as if Elery was of no concern to him at all. "You won't find Vegeta anywhere around here."

"What are you wearing?" Elery let go of Toma, dropping him to the ground like a rock. She walked towards Dad like a woman possessed, and I could almost hear her teeth grinding off each other. Dad on the other hand just oozed confidence, like nothing she could do would bother him at all. He could take anything she'd throw at him. Toma on the other hand…

"Yeah… oh, hello Buudock. Thansssk you for aving me," he slurred, right before collapsing back onto the ground.

* * *

 **(Months ago)**

In the Royal Palace there was a room, a room meant for babies of the elites, and anyone conceived with a power level above the norm was placed here. From there they were separated further, according to a pyramid system. Those at the highest point were usually from the highest class, though not always, with stronger power levels than even those other powerful infants.

But right now this room was empty… except for two full-grown saiyans.

"This is absurd, Bardock, you've broken into this chamber off misleading records. Someone must have been filing things wrong is all." King Vegeta tried to assure Bardock that the man's concerns were unfounded with a soft smile. "Don't worry-"

"You forgot to delete Broly's records," Bardock responded, jabbing his finger at King Vegeta's chest. "Made it look like the kid was still here because he was never filed to have left this place. It had me for a few days, thinking about the problem but once I entered this room, everything just fit together."

The room grew silent for a few moments, only to be broken by the sound of a dozen feet clanging into the room. The Elite Guards of the Royal Family, some of the strongest saiyans on Planet Vegeta. Not even the King could stand up to their combined might.

"There you are." King Vegeta turned his head to face the newcomers, a much larger smile now gracing his lips. "I was hoping that you'd all be here by Now. Take this man away, he-"

It happened in a flash, interrupting the King mid-sentence as the heads of his guards slid off their necks and rolled onto the floor, their bodies flopping down to join them moments later... except for one man who just stood there with his mouth agape.

"I'm alive?" the survivor questioned himself out loud, looking first to the ground and then back up to Bardock whose outstretched finger was still smoking slightly.

"I missed," he said simply. "I won't ask a second time. Get out of here," Bardock warned him with a growl. To the guard's credit, he held down a stare with the older man very well for someone shaking as much as he was. The young man didn't even look to the King for guidance…

… he just charged right at him, a fist heading right for Bardock's face.

It hit with a loud bang, the reverberation from the blow shattering the empty tubes in the room. The young guard's fist was entrenched in Bardock's cheek, doing no real harm but making contact all the same. There was a look of surprise shared between King Vegeta and Bardock, neither one really having believed that this young guard would actually go on the offensive.

"Was that really the best idea?" Bardock asked the younger man, his voice slightly muffled by the fist in his face, "You have guts kid… They're going all over the place, but you had guts."

"..." Said man looked to his fist and then back to Bardock. He soon started to glow…

... and exploded into a shower of red mist an instant before an explosion engulfed the two. Silence once more filled the room, leaving only a smirking King Vegeta standing there. He clapped his hands together and turned around, beginning his walk out of the room while giving a low chuckle.

"You should have kept your eye on the birdie," he mocked the dead man, using the very same words once spoken by Bardock's son.

"I expected it to hurt." The King turned quickly to face the speaker, beside himself for letting his back face the other saiyan. He found nothing… not even a body laying on the ground.

 _"I must have imagined him, it is a sad thing, he could-"_ King Vegeta found his thoughts interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. Before he could turn around, the King was already on the floor, a bloody lip splattering it in color.

"You should really wait for the body to fall before thinking you've killed anyone," Bardock told him, glowing blue energy gathered in his right palm. He looked like he didn't have a scratch on him, like King Vegeta's attack had done nothing, leaving him as clean as a whistle.

In this situation, King Vegeta didn't even bother with a verbal comeback. Instead, he rolled out of the way of Bardock's ki blast, then quickly leapt to his feet and threw down his red cape from his back, shoulder guards and all. It fell to the ground with an audible thud.

It was heavy with weights.

"Hahaha," his booming laugh echoed throughout the room. "You never knew that I have been holding back, Bardock! My cape has been weighted this whole time… 100 kilos!" King Vegeta broke into a greater laugh than ever before. Then a fist hitting his gut silenced him.

"Impressive," Bardock intoned, his voice like a blade cutting right through any bravado the Royal had, "but I've been training with something much more than kilos." King Vegeta reacted quickly, his foot sailing into Bardock's shoulder as the Royal did a spin in mid-air. Rather than do any damage to the Lower-Class Warrior, it served to create some distance, putting several meters between the King and Bardock.

"GALICK GU-"

Alas, Bardock was already on him in a flying version of a boxer's one-two punch, the King finding himself being flung through a wall and out into the hallway beyond, his lips dripping red from the raw force that he'd been struck with, never mind the blows that Bardock was still hammering into him.

The King slammed his foot down, cracking the concrete up like it was cardboard as he corrected his position and finally landed a counter on the other saiyan. With an uppercut to Bardock's chin, the father of two was blasted up and through the ceiling into the outside of the Palace.

Vegeta, the 3rd, leapt after him, soaring through the same hole that the other man had left in the ceiling. Instantly he was back within melee range, laying into Bardock with a series of kicks and punches, each evoking a small grunt from the non-Royal saiyan. The two soared through the sky, making a great distance from the palace grounds and moving across to the nearby village.

The two engaged in an aerial battle that left onlookers confused and awed as none could even see the events unfold above them; the combatants were just moving too fast for anyone to grasp their movements or even their exact positions beyond the random blur.

"I have you now!" the King yelled as he brought a flaming arm down towards Bardock's face.

The father of Raditz turned his body to the side, dodging the attack like a matador dodging a bull. The King quickly moved back so that he could face Bardock once more, concentrating on the glowing flames until they coalesced into a rough sphere in his palm, which he then flung at the other man.

This time Bardock didn't even bother to move out of the way, instead making his own arm glow with the signature red of his Heat Phalanx technique an instant before he simply smacked the fireball out of the sky like one would a fly with a fly swatter. Then, with that still glowing red arm, he attacked. King Vegeta only just managed to move his face out of the way of the attack, landing a punch in Bardock's unprotected stomach. Bardock simply headbutted him in return, smashing the kingly nose before cutting into his shoulder with the Heat Phalanx.

The pain caused King Vegeta to fall to the ground, hitting it so hard that it kicked up a small explosion of dirt. Bardock landed only a few feet away.

"You know it didn't have to come to this," Bardock spoke down to Vegeta, "but you should've expected this the second you started to sabotage the rest of us to keep your position as the strongest."

"Don't give me that nonsense," King Vegeta let out with a growl, low in his throat, "I'm only doing what's right by the saiyan people. Strength belongs only to my family, only we can wield it," he sneered, his teeth visible and pink with blood. "The rest of you people are just fools with small ambition-" It was at that point that he stopped as he finally spotted the many onlookers that had gathered around them. Realizing the situation, he swiftly changed his tune and said, "Oh, no, Bardock has turned against us all! He wants to kill Freeza… The fool thinks he's strong enough to do so!"

What sounded like the entire village erupted into a loud burst of yelling and shrieking at the King's words. Some of them were supportive of fighting Freeza, relishing the challenge of taking on him and his Freeza Force, while others were terrified at the thought of the Emperor himself coming to kill them all.

"What, Bardock!" one among the crowd shouted. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"What are you talking about," another yelled, "Bardock has the right of it! DOWN WITH FREEZA!"

"Bardock's far too soft to kill Freeza! He'd get us all killed!"

"He wouldn't try if he didn't think he could!"

 _"I didn't think that this would happen."_ King Vegeta began to sweat at the very sight as the crowd soon parted, half on one side, near Bardock, and the other half standing by their King. The glares exchanged would go down in the history books as some of the fiercest ever given. _"But that's no matter, he's just where I want him."_

"Well… " Bardock rapidly shook his head. "Wait, that isn't what's going on here!" he shouted back, his voice pouring over them like a bucket of water. "H-"

It was at that moment that King Vegeta struck. A single hand aimed at Bardock shot a large purple beam that quickly grew in size so much so that the light from it enveloped both Bardock and his crowd of supporters. It was the attack known as the Executioner, a famed technique of the King that had never failed before.

With that, a cloud of smoke just hovered in the air where once was half of the village. None could see if they were any survivors of this attack over the thick brown smoke nor did anyone have a scouter on them.

"Let this be a lesson!" King Vegeta suddenly yelled, standing up from the ground with a massive grin on his face. "Bardock's way can never lead us to our rightful place in the universe. He's too soft and impatient to lead us. Only I and the House of Vegeta can!

"Let this be the moment that you all understand… I take no questions. I am Vegeta, King Of All Saiyans!"

There was a soft clap to this… but not from the people around Vegeta, but rather from behind him. He turned to face this sound, finding only… the people that should've been killed in the explosion, minus Bardock.

 _"If they all survived, then he did, too,"_ King Vegeta realized and immediately started to search the area, eyes moving from side to side like a ping pong ball across a table, his ears straining for some source of sound that could serve to locate the other saiyan. _"Where is he?"_

Then, getting an idea, the saiyan king threw his hand into the sky, a white sphere in his palm, and shouted;

"Summer Solstice!"

A bright flash blinded and shocked all those around the King, supporters and traitors alike. It also causes a certain someone to let out a loud grunt from the sudden flash. Vegeta homed in on that sound, sending a kick at its source.

It was as if by magic that Bardock suddenly appeared out of thin air, only to crash onto the ground with a little thud. Instantly he rolled to his feet, dodging the follow-up ki blast that King Vegeta sent his way.

"Did you think that I've never fought someone who can cloak themselves?" the Royal Saiyan gloated. "Don't think that this bout will be easy just because you caught me by surprise early on!"

Before Vegeta even knew what hit him, Bardock had already hammered him with a barrage of punches, each targeting the area that his Heat Phalanx had hit earlier. Finally, a kick to the stomach brought King Vegeta to his knees.

"I'm not going to play around anymore, this is the end."

A flash of blue light was the last thing that King Vegeta saw before darkness overtook him.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

It was in the house of one of few remaining guards of the late King Vegeta, that the captain known as Gerkin sat thinking. He hadn't been at the palace when Bardock and the King fought each other, having been recovering from a failed mission where he had barely survived. This whole event was an embarrassment to the man and his duties.

But he was still someone that was respected by a large portion of the Middle Class here on the planet.

Gerkin was surrounded by other would-be supporters of the House of Vegeta, those who didn't like the idea that someone from lower breeding could end up as their leader. They were here to ask the guard for advice, for his wisdom and his strength as before Bardock, it was Gerkin that had been 2nd to the King.

"This is a travesty," he spoke, the room fairly yelling in agreement, "That barbarian thinks that he can rule us. Well, I won't let him, what about you?" Gerkin asked them in his loud, booming voice.

"No!" they yelled… but one voice in the room yelled something different.

"I want to try a democracy!"

Everyone turned to face this man of bravery. He was small, plump, with a roundish face, and his armor was one of the older models but contradictory to his young looks he was obviously a veteran to combat, as evidenced by the scars across his face. His name was Onio.

"What?" Onio said, responding to the stares of everyone, shocked at such words. "I just think that it would be far better than what we're currently going with… that way a strong guy can't just kill our leader and take over, I mean I wouldn't trust Nappa to lead us," he started to explain, his hands moving about in a waving manner. "He'd just have us attack everyone else in the universe."

"You know," Gerkin walked over to the man, clapping him on the shoulder and forcing the man to stand with his other hand. "I think you set an example for us…"

"Really! Thanks, Gerkin!"

"... a poor one!" With a swipe from his left hand, Gerkin walked away from the other man. Then it was as if reality had just caught up with them. The former bodyguard of King Vegeta clapped his hands, like one would when rubbing dirt off them and then Onio dropped to the floor… dead.

"Onio sets a new example." He turned to the others in the room, their faces grinning at this display. "That I will not allow sheep to live among us, not like Bardock, who married one." Gerkin's smile was wolf-like and there was glee in his eyes at the thought of what was to come. "Can you imagine our race lead by him? He'd have all have soft lives, pair us all up for life! Women would be slaves to their home, forced to not fight so that they can take care of the children." The mocking tone he said this last piece showed what he thought of the idea, and there was a round of harsh, agreeing boos from the room at the very notion.

"Well," he continued on, once the boos had ended. "I say no. No to women forced to live a life without fighting… as is their right!" Gerkin yelled, his arms up in the air. "Our race won't grow if we don't progress, and that takes effort… the future generations won't understand that under Bardock's rule, they'd become soft. So there is only one thing to do!"

"What's that?" asked the saiyan closest to Gerkin.

"KILL THE SHEEP!" Gerkin screamed at the top of his lungs.

"KILL THE SHEEP!" echoed the crowd in his house.

"KILL THE SHEEP!"

"KILL THE SHEEP!"

Gerkin just stood there with a grin on his face, thinking about all the glory and riches that he'd soon receive once he was King. After all, it was always easy to convince morons to go along with what's bad for them. Just a few words that Bardock was against what they were for… and that was it.

 _"Nothing can stop me now,"_ he thought. _"I shall avenge you, my King… and take your wife as my own._

* * *

 **(A Few Days Later!)**

It hadn't taken long for the workers to fix the small amount of damage done to the Palace during the fight between the late King Vegeta and Bardock. As a result, the place was ready for the grand ceremony that would mark the ascension of a new King to the throne of planet Vegeta!

"Can we rename it?" Shugesh asked Bardock as he, Bardock and Fasha sat in a room behind the throne room, waiting for the moment that they'd be called out for their parts. "The planet I mean, he ain't around no more."

"What would we even call it? Plant again?" Bardock responded sarcastically. "Planet Plant was a stupid name."

"What about Planet Bardock?" Fasha interjected, a mocking grin on her lip. "It's the tradition, you get to name the planet you conquer."

"We haven't done that since joining the Freeza Force around 30 years ago," Bardock replied, attaching his new red cape to his small shoulder guards as he stood up. "We've been waiting long enough, I'm about to be called."

"Shame that they couldn't be here for this," Shugesh said with a shake of his head, leaving out who exactly "they" were, but then, everyone knew who he was talking about. "I think da kids would've had a kick out of this." He scratched his chin as a new thought entered his mind and said, "This makes Raditz a Prince, but does it make Peppa a Princess?"

"What?" Fasha groaned, massaging the bridge of her nose with her fingers, "She's not related to Bardock, she ain't gonna be a Royal." There was a tone of annoyance in her voice at Shugesh's ignorance.

The two fell silent once they finally reached the doors, waiting for the sound that would signal their entrance. They waited… and waited… and waited. With each passing moment, they grew more impatient, as did Bardock.

 _"They were meant to call me about two minutes ago,"_ the new King thought, his eyes focusing on the door in front of them, even as his mind was already looking around in the room beyond. _"I can only sense people that are meant to be there, but they're laying down?"_ He clicked his fingers, grabbing Fasha's and Shugesh's attention with an unspoken command for their team.

Just as Fasha gathered ki to blow through the wall, a wall of fire erupted through the door, tearing the thing off its hinges and blasting the saiyan warriors off their feet. It consumed the hall as well as the room behind them, and soon enough the entire palace was alight in a blaze.

Bardock was the first on his feet, with Shugesh and Fasha following not far behind, as none of them were even damaged by this. They entered the throne room with caution, floating above the ground in case of traps. The first thing that Bardock did was use his ki to snuff out the fire with an ease born from training. He had plenty; he was a terrible cook.

"Who could've done this?" Fasha asked, the sound of grinding teeth telling everyone just how enraged she was. And what had enraged her so much?

The charred remains of good saiyan soldiers littering the floor.

"I don't know, but-" Bardock was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise that thundered throughout the Palace.

 **"So you survived."** A large green hologram appeared in the room, seemingly the source of this electronically disguised voice. It had no defining features, being nothing but a silhouette. **"I should have known that the Kingslayer would survive such a weak bomb."**

"Kingslayer? Is that meant to be a insult?" The tubby member of Bardock's team chuckled, rolling his shoulders as he continued, "That's every child's dream." His joviality gave way to confusion at a narrow-eyed look from Fasha. "What?"

"Come out and face me, coward!" Bardock wasn't in the mood for any of these games.

 **"Oh, we shall in time,"** the figure replied, smugness radiating from the hologram. **"When the time is right you will face the despair that a tyrant like you deserves! So say we, the Vegeta Force!"** With that, the figure disappeared into nothingness...

... leaving the saiyans glaring at the spot in silence.

Shugesh spat on the ground. "What an asshole."

"He's a right fucker," Fasha swore, agreeing with the other saiyan, "but any rat can be killed with the right bait."

"Then we better get to it fast," the newly made King declared, his voice as regal as he could ever manage. "We can't afford to waste time with these people, we've got bigger fish to fry." Bardock's mind drifted towards a much colder threat on the horizon.

* * *

 **(Raditz: Present)**

"And that is how I became the King," Dad explained to us with a smirk. "Do you have any questions?"

Dad had just gotten through explaining that the King had started a fight with him once he had discovered that the King had been discarding powerful children that showed the potential to challenge the House of Vegeta's stranglehold on power in our society, killing them by sending them to worlds that they couldn't possibly survive. Then he explained why the Palace behind him was in ruins.

"No, I think I understand everything," Elery sighed looking down to her son, the now former Prince Vegeta. The kid was red with rage, and every second or so his body would shake violently, like he was holding himself back from just leaping at Dad. The former Queen placed a reassuring hand on The Formerly Known as Prince Vegeta's shoulder and continued talking; "Those Rebels are cowardly scum, and need to be handled so that they don't cause problems with… certain parties."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Dad replied, shrugging his shoulders in a lazy manner. Certainly, me Dad didn't give off the elegance that his new role as King implied he should have. "My team have been cutting through what few forces of Rebels there are. Seems to be only a few dozen people in the group."

"Good to see that you're taking to this role with the gravitas it deserves." She chuckled oddly, like a violin. Elegantly. "But of course, killing my husband means that I've got to kill you."

Oh, the role of the Queen was multi-fold. First, as the mother to the young children of the Royal family, it was her job to ensure that they were raised in a manner that makes them rulers superior to their predecessors. The other was as an Avenger, in case her husband was to fall in battle… or at least that was the idea. It's never been tested before.

I'm excited at the chance to fight her myself.

There was a rush of silence as Dad and Elery dropped into fighting stances. Vegeta had a bloodthirsty smile as he turned to look at me. Sadly for him, I had Turles dropping into a stance in front of me, and Peppa charging up a ki blast behind her back.

"Oh, don't be like that Elery." Mom broke the silence, causing everyone to drop out their fighting stances, and then she walked up to her friend with a hand on her hip. "There's no reason for the two of you to try and kill each other." she smiled at Elery and stared into her eyes with a softness that seemed to take the other woman off guard, as was strangely usual between the two.

"..." Elery stood there for just a moment, sharing the stare with Mom before looking down to the ground. "Fine… but just for now. We've more important things to worry about than who's in charge." Her face was pink for some reason that I couldn't think of. "As long as things are being done I won't start anything… for now."

"WHAT! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Vegeta started to yell, a ki blast already in hand. The small child warrior blasted into the sky. "IF YOU WON'T AVENGE FATHER THEN I WILL! GALICK GUN!"

The entire area was suddenly bathed in the mauve color of his signature technique as he charged it up. I was the first to drop into my own stance, the Kamehameha at the ready, only for Mom to tap me on the shoulder and shake her head. Before I could question this, Elery herself flew up a bit and was halfway between us on the ground and Vegeta high in the sky.

"Vegeta!" she yelled. "Get down from there!" But the boy just ignored her, continuing to charge the attack to even greater heights. It was now far above what I'd ever expected from the one that he'd have used against Kakarot in the non-me timeline.

"FIRE!" His Galick Gun discharged down, its form massive, reminding me of a Super Kamehameha in volume. But Elery looked unconcerned by this attack, though there was an expression that screamed annoyance on her face.

It was an epic uppercut from Elery that bounced the Galick Gun's purple beam into the sky, soaring past Vegeta and off into the depths of space. He glared down at her with a hatred that only a child would give their parent after being told that no, they're not allowed chocolate until after dinner.

"Mother, out of my way," Vegeta demanded, his fingers pointing towards Dad in a claw-like manner. "If you don't want the throne, then let me take it from this low-class… clown!"

It was at this second that Peppa tapped me on my shoulder. I turned to her quickly, making sure that I kept track of where Vegeta was with my ki sense. My best friend had this sly look, the one that always meant trouble… sometimes for me. Hopefully, this time, for someone else.

"Hey, should we do something?" Her grin turned to an odd confused expression. I don't think she's even sure that she wants to interfere, but like me, her body hungers for a fight. It's good that Peppa came to me before she did anything.

"Nah-" I started only to be interrupted by a large burst of energy being let loose above us. I didn't get a chance to even see what happened, but it looked like Vegeta was smacked… and now he's running away.

How unexpectedly childish of him… Though I suppose that's on me, since he is a child.

"Hahahahahaha," I turned to find Turles on the ground laughing away. I think he found just too much enjoyment at this whole spectacle. After about a minute of this, I went over to him and pulled him up to his feet. He looked at me, and between laughter choked out, "Isn't this phenomenal?"

I gave him a hard shove, not enough to knock him down, just enough to let him know to stop laughing out loud. Jerking my head, I hoped to convey that he shouldn't because of the… No, too late, the former Queen was looking at him now, a snarl upon her lips.

Just when it looked like Elery was going to have a go at Turles, Mom entered the fray again. The two spoke in low tones, Mom as apologetic as ever, especially given this situation. But my mind turned to just where this was all going to lead…

… were we going to kill Freeza or was he going to kill us?

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I was going over some of the chapters that people were complaining about, the ones that were said to have confusing povs._**

 ** _So go back and read the Aku fight, and two chapters after that, F for Fury and Oh Come On Guys!_**

 ** _On a final note here, I would like to thank JasonSanjo for all their hard work of the best few weeks as they helped me correct the issues with those chapters and beta'ing this chapter._**


	31. Ch29: A Month Later!

**(Raditz)**

It had been a month since I had returned home and become royalty. A month of boring nonsense events and shaking hands... and a lot of tension during dinner between Dad and Elery... with Mom being pretty oblivious to all that.

Luckily, Elery was now off on some mission that she was needed for; she was one of the few saiyans that were still registered as off-world, so the quarantine that Dad had supposedly set up wasn't going to affect her and she needed to make everything look like it was business as usual.

I hadn't thought that being a prince would involve so much bowing. I think that was what was getting to me the most - the raw reverence that people were giving me now. I don't think that Vegeta-neither the former Prince or the late King - ever experienced this sort of thing; I'd seen respect and bowing but not actual reverence.

Mind you, that wasn't the most annoying part.

"So if I kill you then I'll be the new prince-" Peppa's fist hit the speaker's face like it was a tank shell hitting a house full of people, with blood spattering everywhere along the ground.

"First, anyone that thinks killing Dish would improve their standing needs to know," Peppa brought a hard foot down on the now fallen man's head, "I have dibs!"

My new status had a small number of people wanting to fight me for it. Which was weird, because you would think that Dad would be the man to beat but instead all comers were going for me. I think that with the rapid shift to a new ruler they thought the rules had all flown out the window.

"Peppa!" I yelled out to her, making her cease stomping on the no longer conscious man's chest. "Let's get going, Vegeta isn't here!"

We had gone out searching for him since I thought it would be a good idea for my coming mission to have him on my team. Normally I would say fuck it, given the way he interacts with Turles, but Turles had gone off on his own mission and wouldn't be back till a week after we left. So, go for Vegeta!

But he was nowhere to be found.

"But we're leaving in an hour," she whined, stamping her foot hard on the concrete street. Since we got back Dad had put the two of us on a hard training regimen with him, with us sparring with him as individuals, as a team, and as Rappa.

The only time that we weren't utterly shut down was as Rappa and then Dad stopped the fight before any of us could go all out. So I had no idea where Dad stood going full power, though Peppa and I had gotten a lot stronger normally, enough that I think that even without transforming Rappa could take on forms one to three of Frieza…

… it was the last form that I wasn't sure of.

"God," Peppa rubbed a hand across her face, "he's left Planet Vegeta already?"

"We'll just have to go without him." I wasn't too hung up on the other boy; I only wanted him on the mission so that I could keep an eye on him. It was dangerous to let that boy off on his own; who knew what kind of nefarious schemes the former Prince was plotting at this very moment?

* * *

 **(Vegeta)**

Vegeta had just landed on the outpost that was placed on Freeza Planet 1389, after having managed to get off his homeworld with little fuss, though it had cost him a few months of cryo-sleep on his way to the closest Freeza planet. It would be worth it if it got him what he wanted. His revenge.

"Hey!" A random Freeza Soldier yelled out, grabbing everyone's attention; "It's a saiyan!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" another screamed before running off into the distance. "HE'S DISEASED!"

The entire spaceport fell silent, till the sounds of sirens exploded across the area and people all started to run away from the young saiyan boy as well. It was pure pandemonium as they all started to ram into each other in an attempt to escape the area, those that could fly launching themselves off like rockets, their faces the picture of fear itself.

"Diseased?" the former Prince questioned, his confusion plain to see for the few that remained in the area. "What the hell is going on here?"

"You!" The yell came from above, from a group of soldiers in full body suits, the kind that was used by people wanting to protect themselves from either radiation or disease. "Saiyan! Get down on the ground now, we won't have you spread your virus amongst the Freeza Force!"

"What-" Vegeta found himself interrupted by the dart that he came at him from a nearby soldier, though thankfully his quick reflexes meant that he could react in time to catch the dart and launch it back at the person responsible. "How dare you! Do you people even know who I am?"

A flurry of darts was launched at the young saiyan, who responded with a quick raise of his hands and with it, a shield of energy that rushed to meet with the darts. It was a technique that he managed to copy after seeing Raditz do it a few times, though the former Prince would never have thought that he would find himself using that low life's techniques like this.

"A dirty contagious saiyan," the apparent leader among the soldiers replied, his tone as scathing as his body language; "One that was meant to stay on their homeworld t-"

"There's no disease or virus on this one, a quick scan of the lastest scouter confirms it." It was a new voice that spoke, one that belonged to a rather famous figure in the universe. The mere mention of his name brought fear to most people at the thought that this horned figure could come dropping down on them and tear down their sky.

"Captain Ginyu!" Vegeta yelled out, shock overcoming at the sight of this infamous figure. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't believe that is important, Prince Vegeta," was the smooth response from the Captain. "I think you'll find that what I want to know is far more relevant; didn't your father start a quarantine on Planet Vegeta?" Ginyu asked him, his grin large and full of deadly mirth. "What are you doing here?"

This was news to the young boy; if it were him, he would have gloated about his victory against the last monarch for all the universe to hear, not stopping till everyone from Freeza to Raspberry heard about his achievement.

* * *

 **(Gine)**

"We're only back a month and they're already going off!" Gine couldn't help herself, her anger at this situation was so great that even the near-pacifist wife of Bardock couldn't help but get aggressive with her husband.

"I don't really see the issue," Bardock cooly responded, nearly sounding bored with the subject. "When we were kids we didn't get a week between missions," Suddenly there was a jolt of movement from him as a thought entered his mind, and he added, "In fact, we don't usually get breaks from missions, most of the time it is from one mission to the next."

"But things can be different now." She leaned forward, a soft smile replacing the more aggressive expression Gine had been wearing just seconds earlier. "You're in charge now, you can change things like this with a snap of your fingers."

Bardock tapped the table in the room twice, a frown on his lips and his stance thoughtful. This was a meeting room; in the really early days of their time in space King Vegeta would plot with his generals about the best ways to expand their territories. That of course meant that Bardock could turn on the holographic display built into the table, one that showed the galaxy they lived in an understandable visual manner.

A stream of dots represented solar systems on this display, with colors acting as signifiers to who owned them or at least who sold them. A good majority of the dots were a murky purple, while another large portion was a mix of red and whites, then there was a handful of yellow ones, with the remaining worlds a grey color.

"You see this map?" the Saiyan King asked his wife, who just nodded at him in affirmative. "The yellow represents the expansion of the Saiyan Empire before King Cold took over, red represents worlds conquered and sold by third parties, and the whites are the worlds that are part of Freeza's Empire but not run by him, the grey ones are worlds currently protected by the Galactic Patrol and purple are Freeza controlled and run worlds."

"I don't get it?"

"Look at Planet Vegeta," Bardock told her, pointing at the dot that represented their current location. It was purple. "Any noise, any change that he doesn't like," The King ran a finger horizontally across his neck, "and it could bring his notice right down on this world… and we are not ready yet to face him. If we don't move very carefully, he might move before all the pieces are in place."

"Pieces are in place?" Gine giggled while rolling her eyes, "You talk like your battle strategy isn't blast him a bunch and add some kicks till he dies."

"You're forgetting punches," Bardock said with a laugh, a deep open laugh that sounded as joyful as a sound could. "I do like to add those to all my plans, it's how everyone knows I'm a master planner!" Eventually, the two both broke out into laughter, some sort of inside joke being shared between them that any onlooker wouldn't be able to grasp.

When the two of them finally quieted down, Bardock was the first to speak.

"I understand that you're worried about Raditz," he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently in an attempt to comfort the woman, "but he's not going to be a boy forever, things are going to get tough, and he needs to be ready for the kind of responsibility that may come over him soon."

"I suppos-"

"Hey!" a guard placed outside the room yelled interrupting the mother, "what do you do think you are-" The guard was audibly knocked against the door, with another person yelling out. "Peppa!" in such an exasperated tone that the two adults in the room immediately knew what was going on out there. The door was soon opened and in walked both the aforementioned Peppa and their son, Raditz.

Since becoming a Prince not a lot had changed about Raditz's outfit, except the addition of a red cape that was attached to his armor with clips. It wasn't something that would stay on if he was forced into a serious fight, but Raditz always had an odd sense of fashion for a young saiyan boy.

"Hey, Mom!" he yelped out, getting his mother into a hug.

"Hey… Bardock," The King looked down at Peppa, who had her arms out for a hug of her own. "hug?"

"No."

"Ah, man," the young girl whined, drawing Gine's attention away from her own hug. With a frown, she called out to her husband.

"Bardock!" Said man sighed openly and rolled his eyes as he slowly opened his arms to accept the hug from the excited little girl. It was a lovely scene that was only broken when one of them spoke up.

"This a very kingly hug!"

It was with another sigh that the King of Saiyans let go of the hug and the kids then formed a line away from the adults. Peppa stood next to Raditz with a lazy stance, her eyes barely paying any real attention to the world around her, but rather to her own hands. She was a true kid in that fashion, the same of any species' youth, and had a short attention span. Raditz was the same, but only in casual places; in a mission room like this one, the young boy's attention was placed solely on his father.

"So, you ready for your first mission with Toma?" Gine asked them, and it was clear to even the young Raditz that she was hoping that they would say that they weren't and therefore would be staying home instead of going on a mission.

"Yup," Peppa spoke, the smile on her face too big for any disappointment to show on Gine's face. Even if she was sad that her boy was leaving once more for the terrifying life of combat that their race lived, Gine could never deny the smile that it brought to the faces of children. "Couldn't find Vegetales though, so that's a bust."

"He must have jumped onto a pod and got off the planet before the lockdown came down," Raditz mused, crossing his arms. "I'm not really worried about that, to be honest. Vegeta isn't a threat even if he somehow gets Freeza on his side, he'd just trip and hit his head."

"Guy couldn't even beat Turles," Peppa added, giggling lightly with her elbow resting on Raditz's shoulder. "Not a threat."

"Turles is on the top ten strongest saiyan list, Peppa," Gine admonished the young girl. "You shouldn't be making fun of him like that."

The young boy had made quite the stir when he arrived back, moving past most of the adult saiyans on the world in terms of power. It had briefly gone to his head, but Toma apparently showed him that he was lacking still.

"He can talk when he hits the top five."

"Enough of that!" Bardock barked out. "You know your mission?"

"Yes, we're to head to Freeza Planet 1389," Raditz supplied immediately. "We're to get the lost location data on the Planet Vampa."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: After ten thousand years I'm free! Now to conquer Earth- Wait, no. Wrong story._**

 ** _Hello again, after long last I have been started work on this gem once more, my most popular fic has finally gotten off its hiatus and it won't be back on one for a long time, in fact, I will finish this before I take another break._**

 ** _Forgive though if my next one or two chapters are below 3k, I'm still getting back into the swing of this story._**


	32. Ch30: A Chilling Conflict Begins

**(Bardock)**

It had been one full day since the team was sent to Freeza Planet 1398 and Bardock was tired and bored from the mountain of organizing that he had done since that time. If this was the level of the paperwork that the late King Vegeta had to do in his time, then Bardock understood just why the man had been stagnant for so long.

But it felt good to Bardock that he moved his race forward in this way. There was a lot more work for him to do, but once they dealt with Freeza the saiyan race would be free to make their own destiny.

"I think that I will kick back and have a brief nap," Bardock proclaimed to the empty room. Satisfied that his preparations were nearly ready, the saiyan warrior leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. "Everything is coming together brilliantly."

There was a loud beep from his desk computer, and the name that the screen displayed caused a groan to escape from his lips. It was Elery, not the person that Bardock most wanted to spend time discussing things with, but Gine had wanted the two to be at least civil with each other.

"Hello, Elery," Bardock said after having pressed the answer call button. "What do you want now?"

Elery hadn't been afraid to give Bardock all her thoughts on how a ruler should govern their people. While hearing her talk shit about the way the last King had done things was kind of fun, listening to her list things that _he_ should be doing was… less so.

"I was just calling in to say mission accomplished, Dodoria is dead." Elery's response was dry and carried a sense of dullness that to Bardock made it sound like she was bored.

"That's no-" He began, right before he was interrupted by her commanding voice.

"Have you had a chance to look over evacuation plans that I sent you?"

The former Queen had been very forward in her own planning since she was told that Freeza had planned to wipe them out. She had created a list of planets that while habitable, weren't going to be on any of the PTO's lists any time soon.

"Yes, I have," Bardock grunted out, his teeth audible audibly grinding together. "But you weren't meant to go after Dodoria."

The plan had been to keep Freeza thinking that things were going on the level, that things were normal, and killing one of his lieutenants didn't really scream business as usual. Not with the level of power and experience his lieutenants had since they had been serving the PTO since King Cold's time as leader.

"I didn't go after him," Elery heatedly responded, her voice loud enough to crack her audio. "He came after me with a team of his elites. I was lucky I was with Nappa or they could've taken me off guard."

"I see." Bardock sighed, his prior mood shattered by this revelation. "Freeza is moving in sooner than I thought."

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

It was decided that we would take a full-sized transport ship rather than a bunch of Spacepods that would take us on a one on one basis. This was because saiyans usually used those over the transport ship, because that way a ship being blown up would only cause one person to stay behind. Now though, we needed a ship that wouldn't scream saiyan and so the regular transport ship was chosen.

Which was why Peppa was currently giving a presentation of her master plan for _Ultimate Stealth_ … ™.

"And so the plan is to wear this!" Peppa proudly bounced on the spot, her smile energetic and frankly, contagious. "What do you think, guys?" she asked the team we were to work with, which was my Dad's entire team.

"Wearing a disguise would eliminate some of the risks that Freeza would find out what we are doing," Tora said, his hand coming up to his chin. "I like it."

"It is certainly thinking outside of the-" Before Borgos could finish that sentence I swept into this idea with my usual care.

"Few issues with this plan." I held up a single finger. "First is that her disguise is a fake mustache." My finger now pointed at said item now on the young girl's face. It wasn't even a good one either, it was old and barely held any hair on its surface.

"You're just jealous because you can't grow one!" Peppa piped up, stroking her fake facial hair with two fingers.

"What?" I exclaimed, my annoyance building by the second. "I'm seven, I can't grow a mustache-"

"Exactly!" my long-time friend interrupted me, her face now inches from my own. "You're jealous that I own the superior mustache!" This might be the dumbest argument that I have ever been involved with, in either of my lives.

"Kids," Fasha spoke up, barely holding back a series of laughs, which wasn't something that could be said for the rest of the team of adults. "We have proper disguises on the ship… and no," She stopped Peppa from crying out 'More Moustaches!" with a single raised hand, "it is not more mustaches."

"See," I smugly told her, my index finger pointing at her in triumph. "No one would be dumb enough to be seen wearing fake mustaches!"

"Ehh," I heard someone go, but I ignored them. I was sure of my victory over the pettiest contests that the two of us had ever engaged in.

"Oh, Raditz," Peppa's grin told me that she had one-upped me in some manner before I even turned around. "I don't think you'll like this."

What I saw… annoyed me, to put it in mild terms.

[hr]

We had landed on Freeza Planet 1389, a hub of interactivity between the many races that worked for or in the empire that Freeza and his forces had amassed. I could see races that I never even knew existed, ones that I had heard of but never seen, ones that I had seen but never heard a name for, and all this in a hum of interactivity and peace that I could never have imagined a planet controlled by Freeza would have… but all the wonderment I had for this place was all ruined by one big factor.

"Soo," Peppa piped in her grin as large as her face. "how's the skirt?

"It's not a skirt, it's a kilt," I hissed at her while making sure to give her a hard elbow at the same time. "And stop drawing attention to it, we're meant to be quiet."

The disguise plan had gone ahead and the whole lot of us were given disguises and put into separate teams to gather the location information on Vampa from the local database. Toma, Shugesh, and Borgos were given simple garments that would show that they were mercenaries but not belonging to Freeza's forces, so no battle armor. Meanwhile, Peppa and Fasha were meant to be employers that hired them on for protection, so they were in much more casual wear… the same thing that I was wearing, since I was meant to be part of their group.

A top, a kilt and a belt holding a small bag that was used to carry the few items that we were taking off the ship.

"Yeah, we're real stealthy and-" Peppa stopped herself suddenly and her mouth opened into a large O. "That's Recoome!" she pulled me to her quickly, harshly whispering into my ear the name of one of the Ginyu Force's members.

A chill went down my spine, drawing Fasha's attention to us.

"This isn't an issue," I told her, hoping that the crawling shiver that was going up my back was wrong. "Maybe he's on vacation… by himsel-" I was interrupted by Peppa grabbing my arm and squeezing it till I felt a pinch of pain from the action.

"Wha-is that Ginyu!" It was Fasha that said that line, I couldn't breathe at the moment because I had noticed not Ginyu, but Vegeta standing next to the giant known as Recoome. I felt the breath leave my body, as it was then I knew what I had to do… the Ginyu Force mustn't leave this planet alive.

And I also had to get the word out to Dad that we might have been found out before we could revolt in the way he planned.

* * *

 **(Vegeta)**

"And then you move just like this!" Recoome yelled out while posing with his ass out and arms in a bird shape, showing the boy the pose that he would have to take if he passed their recruitment test. "With your power level, you'll have superiority to Guldo if you join up!"

The rather tall man was meant to be keeping an eye on him while Captain Ginyu continued to struggle to get word to Lord Freeza; it seemed that the communication satellites had been sabotaged somehow, meaning that it would take a few days for Lord Freeza to get his message about Bardock's take-over of Planet Vegeta.

"Haha," Recoome's mighty voice boomed out throughout the area. "That boy is wearing a skirt!" Vegeta paid the thing no heed, even when another voiced yelled.

"It's a kilt! Not a skirt!"

The young boy didn't put any of his attention to that weird skirt-wearing boy. No, his mind was focused on the series of tests that the Ginyu Squad were going to put him through so that he could join their ranks.

Vegeta had wanted to get things done quickly before that moron of a new King had a chance to ruin things for saiyans everywhere, like canceling universal healthcare for instance. With their lifestyles that would be a tragedy.

"There you two are!" Ginyu walked up to the two, a large smile on his face. Vegeta felt something was wrong with the universe if someone like this man was one of the strongest beings in it. Ginyu was notably stronger than even that Heran Leader, Aku, and that angered him. "I was wondering where you had gone."

"I was just showing him around the market place, Captain," Recoome replied, his loud annoying voice sounding like saws to Vegeta's ears.

"Good idea, Freeza Planet 1398 is a hub for travelers in this sector." Ginyu turned to face Vegeta, so that he was facing him when he said, "Well, it seems that with the technical issues we've been having that Lord Freeza can't be reached at the moment."

"What? So we twiddle our thumbs till that Usurper makes his next move!" Vegeta couldn't help but feel enraged. How dare these people waste his time, he'd been here for more than a week and yet nothing was being done to right the greatest wrong done to the saiyan people in their history. "I expected action from you lot, you're supposed to be the premier fighters in the Force!"

"Not at all." Ginyu laughed off the young boy's concern with nary a thought. "While Freeza was unavailable… his brother Lord Cooler was not. Once we've had you tested against a member of our team, we'll head right back to Planet Vegeta and return you to your rightful place as King Vegeta!"

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

"Did you hear that?" Peppa asked me, her voice shaking with excitement. "We get to fight the Ginyu Squad." There was no mistaking that raw want for a greater challenge, for strong foes, that was rushing through her blood at this very moment.

And to be honest I was feeling it too.

"Dibs on the Captain!" I called out, quickly stealing the chance for her to grab dibs on the strongest of the Ginyu Force.

"Aw man," she whined, slumping her down towards the ground, only for it to suddenly jump back up. "Then the big guy is mine!"

It was a fair trade if you asked me.

"You two aren't seriously putting dibs on who gets to fight _Captain Ginyu_ ," Fasha admonished the two of us, her glare like a laser boring straight into my eyes. I could tell that Fasha didn't have much faith in our idea of fighting the Ginyu directly, and I suppose in her shoes I could get why. I knew how strong they were, or were going to be, and she doesn't. "Look let's not make a scene; we'll get back to Tora, see if he's got the info, and then make a plan."

It was a sensible idea, one that didn't take any really unneeded risks. The real issue came from… that hunger for battle that was crawling up my back- metaphorically that is- but as a mature saiyan warrior, I could repress that feeling.

"You're such a buzz kill," Peppa groaned.

"She's a square." I joined my friend's gripping, throwing an arm over her shoulder as the two of us turned to each other and grinned before we went off on a few more insults towards the elder saiyan.

"She's a killjoy."

"A fraidy cat!"

"That's a 'scaredy-cat'."

"Right, so how about… " As the two of us continued insulting the fully grown saiyan warrior, I barely paid any attention to her herding us towards the rendezvous point, and I could just make out her muttering to herself under her breath.

"I should have listened to my patron... Never work with children."

* * *

 **(Gyaku)**

The sound of crunching glass beneath her feet broke through the silence as Gyaku walked amongst the ruins of a once great civilization... her own.

"Damn it." Gyaku let out a cough that was only broken up by the splatter of blood coming from her mouth. "I-I acted too soon," she used a single hand to grab hold of a nearby wall, "T-thought that I had him."

There was a fragmented quality to her voice, a bitterness to her stance that had never been there before. If one of the saiyans she had met were to see her now, they wouldn't recognize the shattered person that was in-place of the confident and cunning girl they knew from before.

Gyaku's eyes came upon a rather large ruined building. It had been the dwelling of the Grand Ravager, the place that their leader would live in upon taking the role. What once was a shining example of heran engineering, was now little more than the remains of a few walls and a single, unbroken doorway.

On the steps leading up to the place there sat a single man, or rather the dead body of a man, with his hand still pointing towards the one that should've saved them all.

Gyaku herself.

"Fucking Freeza For-" Gyaku's tirade was interrupted by another cough, immediately followed by the shakes. She rifled through her pockets, searching for the controller to the hidden ship that she kept for emergencies. As her hands closed around it she found her fingers slipping over the button, the blood on her hands not helping as she fumbled with the device.

"W-who would've t-thought… " She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence as her body started to shake and her eyes started to water. "I have to get out of here."

And with that, the last heran on their homeworld fled.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Holy moly, that was not as hard as it should have been. I have to give special thanks to JasonSanjo, my beta, who even with their own story has managed to give me speedy results._**

 ** _You should check out his story, there's a link in his signature over on spacebattles or you can google search Spacebattles and_** ** _Blessings To This Wonderful Overlord!, it's an Overlord(The game, not anime)/Konosauba fic_** ** _. If you're on mobile, and on the spacebattles site, then you just need to rotate your phone and you should see it._**


	33. CH31: Dairy Vs Vegetables Round 1!

**(Vegeta)**

"This place will do for what will amount to a short test," Captain Ginyu said, speaking about the area that they had come to so that they could do these tests. "First, you have a spar with each member of the Force; how well you do will determine your place in the Ginyu FORCE!" With a yell and a leap the entire group started to do their traditional poses.

"I AM RECOOME!"

"I'M BURTER!"

"OH, AH, OHHHHH, I'M JEICE!"

"OH, OH, I'M GULDOOOOO!"

"GINYU!"

"FIGHT!"

"AS!"

"ONE!

"TO-"

"-GETHER!"

 **"WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!"**

"This is my life now," Vegeta lamented, his head resting in his palms. "I am surrounded by fools." Still, it was better than being around those _traitors_ back home, especially that Turles. Vegeta was still enraged that scum was left unpunished after his attempt on the former Prince's life.

Ginyu laughed taking the young boy's insult and letting it slide right off his back. There wasn't a lot that a small kid like Vegeta could do to get the veteran mad. Ginyu had worked with small royal children before; they were full of ideas of what's proper, and it wouldn't be till later that this one would develop to appreciate the finer things in life.

Like posing.

"You may not think much of our stances now," the Captain responded with a smile on his face, not looking down on the young boy, but with something akin to understanding. "But in time you will understand that once you reach the top, you make your own fun."

"I suppose so." Vegeta didn't even want to understand how this group's posing could ever be considered _fun_ , but he didn't want to. The young saiyan warrior just needed to ignore it or failing that he'd endure its presence for now… because eventually, he would take command of this group.

Then there would be none of that posing.

"Captain, I'm ready!" Guldo stepped out from the others, glaring straight at Vegeta with an intensity that he had only ever seen coming from that cur Turles. Guldo was the shortest and weakest of the Ginyus, being around the same height as Vegeta. He was wearing a white-colored battle armor with the Ginyu logo set close to the heart of the torso.

"Oh, good that you're ready, Guldo… I want to remember you this way. This may be the last time we see you on the team." There was a sudden shift in Guldo's jaw, a tensing in his stance that told Vegeta that he needed to be on his guard. Guldo may be the weakest of the Ginyus, but there must have been a reason why he was on the team in the first place.

"Please, Captain," the small green man replied to the leader of the Ginyu with grin that screamed that he wanted to cause pain. "Like a snot-nosed brat could ever beat a member of the Ginyu Force!"

"That's the spirit!" The horned man threw an arm out towards the field they were near. "Now, fighters! At your stations!"

Vegeta walked to a few feet left of Ginyu, while Guldo walked a few feet to the right of his Captain. As the two waited for the signal to begin, they fell into combat stances. As the seconds ticked by, grins started to stretch across everyone's face, from the cruel smirks of Vegeta and Guldo, the excited smiles of Burter and Jeice, the dumb look on the face of Recoome, and finally... a small smug tug on Captain Ginyu's lips as he raised an arm and brought it down as quickly as possible.

"GO!"

Vegeta erupted towards Guldo with a level of speed that few his age could match, his fist coming close to Guldo's face till… the little green man disappeared. The saiyan slammed his heel into the ground, scrapping it across the dirt as he slowed to a stop. Vegeta shifted his body left, narrowly dodging a beam that shot out from behind him.

"What?" Before Vegeta could properly respond to the first attack, he was hit from yet another angle. The attack smashed the young saiyan back several feet. "Fast." Vegeta swung a kick into the air, his foot colliding with the next blast and sending it back the way it came from. "I'll just have to assert more effort!"

It was Jeice's scouter that picked up the rising power coming from the former saiyan Prince. It was a startling increase from what the red man had seen from the boy not too long ago, when he had watched recordings of his fight with Raditz.

"The little bugger's power level is rising!" Jeice exclaimed, drawing the attention of Recoome and Burter. "It's gone up from 8,000 to 19,000! No, it's 2-" Jeice's surprise shouting was interrupted by the noise from his, along with everyone else's, scouter blowing up.

"Yes." Ginyu wasn't even fazed by this, in fact, he seemed to have been expecting it. "I could tell from the moment that I met with the boy that he was hiding the brunt of his power, and this only confirms it." The Captain sighed, before turning to face his teammates(minus Guldo).

"Truly, saiyans are a terrifying species."

There was a low murmur of agreement from the other Ginyu Force members. Such a large increase over such a short period of time was something that truly needed to be watched, and with that in mind, it was only natural that Freeza would be removing them from the board soon.

While they were having their little group meeting, Vegeta had nearly managed to grab Guldo on three separate occasions, but each time he was too late; the smallest Ginyu member was inexplicably disappeared every time the saiyan's hand was a mere inch from him. It was only when the ki blasts from Guldo struck him that Vegeta was able to find where he was.

 _"This is getting me nowhere!"_ Vegeta thought, silently raging at the way this little four-eyed freak was playing him; his mind cast back to his fight with Turles, and the technique the grey traitor had used back then. _"That's it! I'll show that scum how such a technique should really be used!"_

"I will admit, I'm not sure how you're playing me like this." Vegeta chuckled darkly, causing the other fighter to pause mid-motion, an expression of surprise on his face from the sudden stop to the saiyan's assault. "But it doesn't matter how you're doing this, because this will stop you!" With a spin and a series of rapid throws, Vegeta laid down his own version of a technique once used on him.

 **"Calamity Minefield!"**

Soon the entire area was littered with a series of small purple spheres of ki. They floated in the mid-air, coming up to around where the two fighter's chests were in terms of height. The spheres bathed the world in purple light as Guldo found himself sweating at the sheer number of the things.

"There's hundreds of them!" the Ginyu Force member yelped.

"Five hundred and seventy-two… to be exact." Vegeta's grin said more than his voice. If smugness was sunlight, Vegeta would be the sun. "Now, let's try this again!"

The saiyan raised a single hand high, the ki spheres starting to vibrate. Then they came rushing down on Guldo like rain heading towards the ground, and as they came did, Guldo did his disappearing trick once more, only this time Vegeta could see when and where his opponent reappeared, out of the line of fire.

But Guldo wasn't as safe as he would have thought.

The spheres that were once racing towards and then away from him, suddenly altered their course and sped off towards him again like heat-seeking missiles attracted to the infrared signature of a fighter craft. This time, they closed the distance faster than the little green man could even draw back a breath.

The intensity of the explosion deafened everyone in the area… leading to shouting.

"IS GULDO DEAD?"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU RECOOME, SPEAK UP!"

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

I saw the explosion as we all slowly walked in the direction that the Ginyus, and Vegeta, had disappeared. We were walking so that we wouldn't be spotted flying towards the Ginyus from the sky, and hopefully, it would allow us to catch them by surprise… maybe even enough to take out Captain Ginyu himself in a single shot.

"Oh, was that from Vegeta?" Peppa asked, a hand to her chin. "Wow, it's weird to think that he's fallen so far behind." She was referring to just how much stronger we were compared to him now. It wasn't that long ago when Vegeta was someone that I had to go beyond my limits to win against, but right now he would have issues with Shugesh of all people.

"Fallen behind!" said man spoke up, his face had lost some color at the sight of the blast ahead. "He's at least mid 20k; the kid makes his father look like a low-class clown." There was an undercurrent of worry in Shugesh's voice; I'd always found him to be the oddest of the saiyans that were part Dad's team, being very much worrywart for someone that would regularly take part in near-suicide missions with Dad without so much as a blink.

"But even with three of him, he'd be no match for me," I replied to him, causing the old man to slightly regain color. "That doesn't mean that Vegeta isn't a threat, - he is. He's just not the top dog that we'll be dealing with."

"I tell you, Borgos," Shugesh turned to face his longtime friend, a smile on his lips, "we're living with a bunch of Super Saiyan kids."

"The world of tomorrow will soon be upon us." Borgos was always someone that spoke in odd phrases the meaning of which I could never fully understand.

The two of them shared a laugh that was only stopped by a glare from Tora as we came closer towards where our enemies were. I peeked over the slight hill that blocked our vision of the Ginyu.

The area below was still covered in the smoke from the explosion but I could still make out the battle power of the Ginyu members, minus Guldo and plus Vegeta. With the strength of their group compared to ours, this would be a tough fight no matter how I played it, but if I played my cards just right then we should be fine.

"Ok-"

"You know I can sense you!" Vegeta yelled out, and so my heart dropped. What? Was he talking about us? "Yes, I would recognize the foul stench of yours anywhere! Raditz!"

Sometimes, I wonder what the point of stealth plans are? I've never managed to sneak up on anyone. It's like everyone I know has a Raditz radar that they use to keep track of me in any battle scenario, which will be used either against me or to back me up.

"Well, that ruined my entrance," I walked over the hill, managing to reach its peak as the dust cloud and smoke finally disappeared. "You sound a bit too sure of yourself for someone that has finally been caught."

I suppose that when one's with the Ginyu Force they deserved to be a bit cocky.

"You're Raditz," Captain Ginyu took over speaking for Vegeta, and he seemed pleased to see me. "I've been looking forward to meeting with you since I saw that bout between you and little Vegeta here." That 'little' part drew a growl from the former Prince.

The others, that's Peppa, Tora, Shugesh, Borgos, and Fasha, had followed me over the hill, coming up alongside me as we faced the Ginyu Force in parallel rows. It was six vs five thankfully the loss of Guldo not moments ago had given the advantage to our side.

"And you're the famous Captain Ginyu," I spoke up, crossing my arms over my chest in an attempt to appear tough. "I've wanted to meet you ever since I've heard of you. Is it true that you're second in power only to Freeza himself?"

I wondered briefly if he would actually tell the truth, that there were more powerful fighters around than him that weren't named Freeza. I could see him telling us; Ginyu famously had his own code of conduct, one that could mean he would tell us that if he knew that we wouldn't survive this encounter.

"Please, refer to his Lordship by his proper title, _Lord Freeza_." There wasn't a sign of anger there in the Captain's voice, but I could hear the undercurrent of threat that lingered in it. "But to answer your question," He shrugged his shoulders and give a little chuckle, "something like that."

Silence descended upon the area, as our two groups stared across at each other. There was only one among the two groups that displayed anything other than a blank face and that was Prince Vegeta, who glared right at me.

"So… " Peppa suddenly spoke, only to trail off once everyone brought their attention to her., "... are we going to fight anytime soon or are we going to just stare at each other?"

"We shall begin our bout soon young girl." Ginyu was the one to speak here. "But first, we are-"

"Oh no," I stopped him from starting a game of rock-paper-scissors with his men. "My side has already called our dibs."

"Is that right, mate," Jeice finally spoke up, his accent not something that I could fully hear but it was noticeable. "You think that you get to choose who fights who?"

"Dibs is sacred!" Peppa yelled, a fist raised in the air. "And I called it, so big, dumb guy, your ass is grass!"

"Hey!" Burter yelled out. "I'm not dumb, how dare you!" That stopped Peppa in her tracks, causing the young girl to stare at the big blue snake man with confused eyes.

"I was talking about the guy with orange hair," Peppa's words caused Burter to deflate slightly on his spot. "A bit quick to that conclusion aren't ya?"

"It is telling though," I added from the side of my mouth, to which Peppa responded with;

"That it is, Dish, that it is."

"I can still hear you guys!" Burter yelled out, and as he was about to move his Captain's hand clamped down on his shoulder. There was a nervous eye twitch from the Blue Blur before he released a large sigh. "Sorry, boss."

"That's fine, Burter." Ginyu told him, a reassuring smile on his lips, one that caused his subordinate to radiate confidence and calmness once more. "Some people, especially children," he gave us a side glance, "know how to easily get under our skin. We must just rise above such behavior as expected of members of the Ginyu Force."

"Yes, sir!"

"So then." Ginyu turned to me suddenly. "Who is first?"

There was a moment when elation rippled through me; I hadn't been sure that they would go for this sort of thing, but that was fine. Once Peppa had her fight with Recoome and depending on how that goes, then we'd just pick our targets and gang up on them with our superior numbers.

"Oh!" Peppa piped up, after seconds of no response from me, and leaped in front of our group. "Me and the Not-Blue-Big-Guy!"

It was then that something unexpected happened, Recoome started to talk… and what came out wasn't anything that I had ever dreamed it would be.

"The name's...!" Recoome started to yell, and he started to do his poses along with it. "...RECOOME! IT RHYMES WITH DOOM! AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE HURTING! ALL TOO SOON!"

"Well, I can do that too!" Peppa puffed up a breath… and started her own posing. "THE NAME'S...!" She threw her arms to her side, her head pointed down., "...PEPPA! IT RHYMES-" Now, she started to float upside down, "-WITH DEPPA AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE RAPPA'D ALL THE WAY DOWNA!" My friend threw herself into the splits on the ground.

"What?" I croaked flatly.

* * *

 **(Peppa)**

Peppa waited for some unspoken sign to start her fight with Recoome, something that told her it was time for her to move. Then Recoome raised his left foot… and she bolted forward, hitting the large man with enough force to blow a city from the map.

The clap caused by this blow came with an explosion of dirt just blasting back into the Ginyu Force members behind the giant man.

"Hey watch it!" Jeice yelled out. "I just washed my hair!"

"Hehe, not bad," Recoome chuckled, his hand had caught the punch that the small girl had thrown, her fist clenched within his own. "But it's my turn now!" With a grunt of exertion, Recoome attempted to slam the small girl down and ram her into the ground.

With contortions that would make a gymnast blush Peppa slammed her feet down, then went into a twist that allowed her to ram her other fist right into Recoome's sternum. This knocked the air out of his lungs, forcing her hand free and leaving him open for a kick to one of his legs that left him unbalanced.

Her next move was a backhand that sent the man tumbling to the ground.

Recoome rolled away from a stomp and leapt to his feet with all the grace of a dancer, then with an uppercut he started his counterattack but Peppa's small size combined with her impressive nimbleness meant that his blows hit nothing but air.

Each missed punch or every kick that connected with empty space was followed by the small girl countering, targeting the same spots over and over again. The two started to circle each other as the fight went on, Recoome's kicks turning into spinning kicks, while Peppa's punches joined together with her evasive movements to create something that looked like a dance routine.

"RECOOME!" Jeice yelled out from the sideline. "She's killing ya out there, make some space!"

With a backflip that would make even the greatest of gymnasts jealous Recoome left Peppa's strike zone. When he landed back on his feet, all could see the rather swollen-looking left eye he was now sporting; there were also cracks on his chest plate that, when compared to the pristine-looking Peppa, clearly showed who had the upper hand in this fight.

"You're no ordinary girl!" Recoome waved his arm about as if he was signaling someone. "But it will take more than skill to beat Recoome! Now try on for size Recoome Era-"

"Peppa! He's wide open!" Raditz yelled out to her. "Get him!"

She shook her head. "No, I want to see where this is going!"-ser Gun!" Out from Recoome's mouth shot a pink beam that headed straight for Peppa. She raised a single hand towards the oncoming beam… and slapped it away like it was nothing. She yawned as she walked towards Recoome.

"So are we done with the warm-up yet?" she asked, a bloodthirsty smile on her face. "Because I'm just getting fired up!"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Hello there, my stunning followers all the few hundred of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter? And I hope you enjoy this one, because;_**

 ** _Now comes the stunning clash between two monsters of movement RECOOME of the Ginyu Force versus terrible rhymer named Peppa! Will the planet survive these titans clashing over it?_**

 ** _Can Peppa break through the incredible endurance of the mutant man with enough fists and Ki blasts or will that mighty meaty body of Recoome be able to endure enough attacks that his opponent will tire first?_**

 ** _Find out next time! Same bat-time, same bat-channel! And please, if you follow this story, leave a review it shows me that you're still engaged with this story. Thanks for reading everyone!_**

 ** _Also... to that one guy, no I won't have Raditz kill Peppa... what's wrong with her?_**


	34. Ch32: Elbow? Boom?

**(Saiyans Vs Ginyu; Round 1)**

Recoome's gaping mouth snapped shut as his opponent made her proclamation.

"Okay, that was your turn." Peppa rolled her shoulder while tapping her left foot in a rhythm that was more suited to a dance floor than a battlefield. "Now, I'll show you one of mine!"

With a confidence to her walk and her hands cupped together, Peppa made her way forward. Recoome responded to this with his patented 'Recoome Elbow', but with her hands still cupped Peppa ducked the attack with little notice. The saiyan kicked the back of Recoome's knee, causing him to bend down slightly.

"Here's one I call the Peppashaker!" Peppa yelled out as she grabbed Recoome's head with both hands, her fingers clawing onto his hair as she picked the man up headfirst and slammed him into the ground. The young saiyan repeated the action three times before landing) a kick to the giant's ribs that lifted the man up to chest level… and right in front of the waiting ki blast that Peppa flung at him.

"Hahaha!" Recoome laughed as his body flew through the air, the blast caught between his two hands. A mid-air twist followed with him throwing Peppa's attack right back at her. "RECOOME REFLECT!"

With more effort than Peppa thought she'd be using the girl brushed off the reflected attack with an annoyed growl and a swipe of her arm. Recoome used this as an opening for his 'Recoome Kick', the technique smacking Peppa in the jaw and sending her spiraling skyward.

Peppa twisted in mid-air as Recoome had before, though for her it was to stop her flight rather than to counter-attack. She stared at the man with a glare that could melt steel, then stamped her left foot down hard on the ground and yelled.

"THAT'S JUST ADDING YOUR NAME TO A STANDARD ATTACK!"

"So what little girl," Recoome replied, mocking her with a toothy smile. "And _'Peppa'_ shaker does not have your name in it?"

"It's a pun!" Peppa yelled, her aura exploding around her as she raced forward to meet Recoome in melee combat. Each weaved around the blows that the other was sending their way; when Peppa tried to take out Recoome's leg he hopped over her sweeping kick, whenever Recoome went for a kick to her head, she ducked slightly, whenever he threw a punch, her own fist meet it in a resounding boom.

The two were a blur to the world around them, only the colors of their outfits visible to the weakest watching the fight. Even then, it was only from the colors that they could make out that sometimes Peppa was on the offensive, and they could make out just when Recoome went on the offensive himself, as the white from his battle armor started to push back the purple that Peppa's had.

It was a push and pull situation.

"She's doing it," Shugesh muttered, his jaw slack at the scene before him. "And here's me, thinking that the girl was blowing hot air!"

There were similar looks of surprise on the faces of his team. All of them had been sure that another of them would've needed to jump into the fray to save her, but it looked like they would only get in the way of this fight.

"It seems that I worried for nothing." Tora chuckled, a gentle smile stretching across his face. "Peppa has got this in the bag."

"She's not doing as well as I thought she would," Raditz spoke up, his tone oddly sounding more confused than worried.

"You mad boy," Tora spoke, his own eyes springing back to the fight. At that second the two fighters smacked each other in the face, sending them spinning into a twirl away from one another. "They're evenly matched as far as I can tell."

"She's hitting as hard as him, that's true," Raditz admitted, his frown becoming more pronounced as he pointed. "But look at them, Peppa's giving as good she gets, BUT she's tiring and Recoome's tough."

Meanwhile, among the Ginyu Force members that weren't fighting, a slightly different style of conversation was ongoing. One that was far more jovial than what one would expect from civilization destroyers.

"Hey, Jeice," Burter spoke up, drawing not only Jeice's attention but Vegeta's as well. "A chocolate nutter bar on the girl not lasting another five minutes."

"Oh really." Jeice lifted a single eyebrow at that statement, his eyes going back to the fight,; the two were fighting like machines, with near perfect blocks and counters. "Well let's say that I think she'll last ten more minutes."

"I can taste that bar right now." Burter chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Peppa's going to win," Vegeta butted in, his voice as gruff as a young child could make it. There was a bloodthirsty smile on his face that widened with every wound Peppa was receiving in this fight. "Recoome's letting too many blows through his guard and Peppa's hasn't brought out her big guns, yet."

"Recoome can take what that girl can dish out!" Burter responded to Vegeta with a condescending laugh. "She's not even ten, yet. No way Recoome would lose to a brat like that!"

"You shouldn't underestimate a saiyan's power."

It was then that Peppa suddenly stopped attacking, only resorting to dodging and blocking what Recoome was sending out. Bouncing and weaving all the while she held one hand in a gun shape and held her wrist with the other.

"Running scared, girl?!" Recoome yelled as his knee finally struck her in the forehead, knocking her away from the sheer force of the blow. Blood splattered across the air, much to the horror of the saiyans and the delight of the other Ginyu Force members. "YOU WILL KNOW THE MIGHT OF RECOOME!"

Leaping after the girl, Recoome zoomed past her and waited at the spot Peppa would crash into but just as he got there a foot became rooted in the right cheek of his face. With her hands still in that odd arrangement, Peppa used her new-found footing to leap off his face and try to get some distance from the man.

"RECOOME-" the Ginyu Force member started to yell his next technique, his arms open wide and his hands gathering purple energy to their palms. "-BOMBER!" Dozens of ki blasts were being thrown in the direction of the young girl, and soon enough smoke overcame Peppa as some of the blasts didn't hit her, but instead hit the ground and threw a mountain of dirt into the air.

"Hahahaha!" Recoome laughed, turning to face the team of saiyans that were standing there with stoic faces. "So, who's to face the might of RECOOME NEXT!"

"YOU MORON!" Vegeta shouted, his face twisting into a snarl. "SHE'S STILL ALIVE! QUICKLY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE-"

"Tuesday Dynamite!" interrupted Peppa's voice from the smokey depths of Recoome's last attack. A massive crimson beam shot out of the smoke and rammed itself into Recoome, carrying off into the distance and creating a massive explosion, its light briefly overcoming the sun's own rays and blinding all watching.

"And that is why I'm the new sheriff in town."

Peppa said this while walking out of the smoke with her shoulder guards shattered and her lip busted. Otherwise, the girl wasn't in too bad of a shape and would no doubt be able to go on fighting for the rest of the day. The fight with Recoome was over… at least that was what they thought till they heard a shout.

"RECOOME ULTRA ERASER GUN!"

A pink beam rivaling the crimson one that Peppa had sent out rocketed towards said young girl like a comet.

"WEDNESDAY WALL!" Peppa pushed out her hands and a green shimmering shield of energy sprung up to intercept the incoming attack. The pink beam crashed into the green of the shield and the ground shook like a meteor was coming down on them, the shield starting to fade and warp under the strain till… Recoome's attack faded.

Peppa took a deep breath as she watched the form of Recoome slowly walk back into sight. Gone was the pristine white of his Ginyu Force battle armor; now all he was wearing was the black spandex-like material that made up his undersuit.

"Well, I have to say," Recoome's booming voice echoed with excitement and contentment., "it's not often that I find myself fighting someone this close to being my equal. Especially not a saiyan."

"You have my respect, but you're still going to die."

* * *

 **(?)**

"My lord." A man in lab coat bowed towards a tailed figure sitting in a floating chair. "We have arrived at Freeza Planet 1398."

"Good, it's a shame that my brother chooses comfort over function. If he hadn't then he might've gotten that message instead of me. " His voice was that of the upper class of society, someone that came from a rich upbringing; He was the closest thing to royalty that his lessers had ever worked for in their lives. "Have you managed to contact the Ginyu Force?"

It was important to his plan that the Ginyu Force does exactly what he wants to them to.

"No, my lord, it appears that there's no signal from their scouters." There was a shake of the commoner's head to go along with that sentence, his fluffy hair bouncing about. "But our men have found that there are five powers that matched them exactly on the planet below… It's just…"

"Just come out with it; I'd hardly shoot the messenger."

"There seems to be a battle going on down on the planet." The man put his hands into his lab coat, and spoke quickly, his voice rushed and unsteady, his eyes dropping to his lord's tail. "The powers that the Ginyus are facing make the men nervous, sir!"

"Oh?" the tail lord bent forward, his eyes full of interest. "And what level of power are we looking at here?" The other man looked to a tablet he had on hand, peering down at it to obtain the information that his leader was seeking.

"The two that are correctly fighting have a combined power level of 107,000." There was a noticeable gulp from the man as he read off the numbers of the non-combatants in that area as well. The response was nothing but a tap of the lord's tail after that.

 _"Those numbers are of a level not ordinarily seen in this part of the universe,"_ the lord pondered, this before speaking out loud. "This group stands a chance against those… foppish fools down below." He tapped his chin with a single finger while his other hand swirled a glass of red wine. "Well, isn't that interesting."

"Shall I head down to assist them, sire?" another man spoke up, his bearing much different from his fellow subordinate. While the other man was dressed for the life of a scientist in service of his lord's forces, this man had the eyes of a veteran, someone that had years of combat experience, who had stared death in the face and said... No.

"No." For the first time since they started this journey here, their lord stood from his floating chair, tail striking the ground with little noise. His white and purple body was barely lit in the dark interior of the ship, the lord preferring the dark environment so that he might hone his senses. "I think will take the trip down myself."

"My lord?" The warrior's response was confused; it was not often that his lordship decided something needed his personal attention like this.

"Prepare to land the ship!" the lord ordered, his arm striking out in mid-air. "Let's see if I need to dirty my hands."

* * *

 **(Peppa)**

Her face met Recoome's knee with a crunch that nearly shattered her nose, although this was her plan as she took the chance and grabbed on to the limb with all the force of a T-Rex chomping down on its prey. She started to twist the limb as hard as she could, hearing the bone and cartilage start to break down before Recoome hopped off his other foot and went with the twist, snapping a kick towards her head once more that forced Peppa to let go of the limb.

"RECOOME MACH PUNCH!" With his aura blazing with unbridled power, the mutant's fist smacked into Peppa's forearm, something she barely got up in time to block the oncoming attack. In a flash of speed, Recoome appeared above Peppa and yelled out., "RECOOME BOOM!"

Another Elbow slammed its way into Peppa's back, causing her to crash into the ground with a painful crack. With a roll to get out of the way of Recoome's incoming stomp, Peppa then leaped back to her feet with a kick that knocked her opponent away.

"Recoome's boom?" Peppa suddenly spoke, for the first time in several minutes. "THAT WAS THE SAME AS RECOOME ELBOW!" she accused him with a pointed finger.

Many other fighters across the universe would have ignored this kind of interaction, deeming it to be an attempt to prolong their lives, but this was Recoome of the Ginyu Force; he would never let something like that be said without him responding to it.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Recoome yelled, spit flying out of his mouth. "Recoome Elbow is a front dash move, while Recoome Boom is a downward elbow that knocks you to the ground, the two are completely different."

"Directional differences are meaningless for fighting techniques," Peppa crossed her arms, the light bruises around her eyes just highlighted the no-nonsense attitude she was now displaying. "My beam attack isn't functionally different when I shoot it from above you, rather than in front of you."

"But you're forgetting that there are tactical differences between them," he fired back, not backing down from this odd discussion. "I attack your face, for a different reason than I knock you to the ground."

"Sure, but that doesn't change that the act is functional-"

"HEY!" Burter yelled out, his hands waving in the air. "Hurry this up Recoome! I don't want to lose this bet because you got into a semantic argument about techniques!"

"IT'S NOT SEMANTIC!" the two fighters screamed back at the blue Ginyu Force member. "IT'S A VERY IMPORTANT DISTINCTION!"

"I swear, some people," Peppa grumbled out, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I must apologize for the disgraceful behavior of my comrade," Recoome told the young girl with a slight frown. "Usually Burter's much better behaved."

"Hey!" Raditz casually walked up to the two, his hands in the folds that served as his armor as pockets. "Peppa, mind finishing up this fight? I'm getting bored and want to have my turn with the horny guy." If Raditz realized the implications of what he was saying, he didn't show it.

"Well I was just starting to get into it with this guy but I suppose the fun ain't over if I end this freak!" With a smile and a wink, Peppa bent her knees and screamed. At first, it was just a massive purple aura that overtook her form, its very presence waving over her like she was the center of a blazing inferno when suddenly the purple aura became orange. "SUNSET-" Peppa began, her voice practically a scream.

"FUCK!" Vegeta cursed from the sidelines.

"-OVERTIME!"

In a dazzling display of speed, Peppa shoved her elbow right into Recoome's torso. The cries of pain, followed by the dead flop that the man did to the ground, told all that exactly what that attack did to him. Peppa followed this with a single raised hand, her palm nearly exploding with energy.

"That was an elbow by the way," she teased before finishing the job and blasting him into the dust.

* * *

 **(Vegeta)**

Vegeta couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him, nor what his newfound ki sense was telling him. Peppa was stronger than him; she was even stronger than the heran, Aku. This girl was something else entirely; not an ordinary saiyan by any measure.

 _"Could she be… a Super Saiyan?!"_ The former Prince's thoughts raced back to over a year ago when his father had taken him aside to tell him of his great potential, to tell about how he may one day become the legendary Super Saiyan. _"How could this be, not two months ago she was my lesser, too weak to withstand a single blow from me."_ Vegeta suddenly had a jolt race through his mind, reminding him of the tattered state she was in from the last meeting they had shared. " _That's it!"_

"So, who's next?" Ginyu's voice broke Vegeta from his thoughts like a bomb going off beside him. It didn't seem that the loss of Recoome caused any real concern for the rest of the Ginyus, but Vegeta could see the writing on the wall.

The young saiyan on the Ginyu Force's side focused on Raditz as the older boy turned his head slightly at the saiyans behind him. All of them together could no doubt be a strong challenge for the remaining Ginyus and Vegeta could almost predict the next words that came out of the son of Bardock.

"I think that we should settle this… " Raditz dropped into a fighting stance, an action that the Captain mirrored. "Mono a mono."

"..."

"What?" Raditz was confused by the silent response that he received from Ginyu, while all could hear the slap that came from the other saiyans facepalming and the laughter from rest of the Ginyu Force.

"You mean mano a mano," Ginyu explained, never leaving his guard stance. "It's ok, many mishear that at your age. If you were going to live longer I'd go as far as to say that you would grow out of it… but I'm not known for lying."

"Honestly, can we just fight now?" Raditz asked, his face red from embarrassment. When he received a nod… the two disappeared from sight and only reappeared after a massive clap was heard, each fighter managing to connect a blow on the other.

 _"I can't keep up!"_ Vegeta's mind began to scream in impotent rage. _"T-there's no way that's Raditz could… be…_

 _"A SUPER SAIYAN!"_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: And here we have the end of the Mighty Recoome! Now, begins Ginyu Vs Raditz... but wait... what will everyone else be doing while these two monsters of combat engage in this deadly dance of theirs?_**

 ** _Who or what is coming down to the planet?_**

 ** _Find out next time on... wait, I've done this joke before. Oh well. Also, sorry for that one guy asking for power levels. I got the chapter that appears in wrong in my head before replying to you. Its the one after the one that I told you, you get me?  
So please, review this story if you like what I'm doing with it. _**


	35. Ch33: Ginyu Vs Raditz

**(Raditz)**

I jumped up into the air sending a bending right fist that spiraled right into Ginyu's forehead, causing the man to lose his stance and begin to topple over, then I tossed my hip into a kick, an attempt to hit his face as he went down, but he was already expecting that. Ginyu's hands pushed off my incoming shin, bouncing up to his feet so that he could send a mighty kick to my chest.

I only just got my arms up in time to block the attack from doing any real damage to me. I sent out another kick that sailed past Ginyu's head as he ducked, the uppercut that he followed was easily avoided as I leaped back out of range.

Both of us raised a single hand, me a finger pointing out, him a palm wide open.

"Tuesday Bang!"

"Milky Cannon!"

My own version of the Dodon Ray meet with his odd purple beam attack, the two of them exploding in the air like fireworks. Without waiting for the explosion to disappear, I exploded towards Ginyu like a rocket, ramming my foot right into the guard that he just barely put up in time.

"Your form is excellent!" he complimented me with a smile, even while we reverted to exchanging blows, rising higher in the air with each passing second. "Once a generation talent like yours… is surprising to see in a saiyan!"

I ignored that racist comment, because I felt a kiai, an invisible blast of ki, coming right at me, but it was too fast to allow me to react in time so that I could brace myself. The force launched me back away, but with a flip I hit the ground running, dodging the full-on ki blasts that Ginyu followed up with.

"Saturday Scattershot!" I threw a barrage of purple ki blasts, one for each of my fingers, right at him. They hit with the Captain with a thunderous clap, smoke covering the man from the blow but I knew better, I could still feel the presence of the Captain beneath.

"Ah, what a mighty attack," Ginyu said, it seemed that he was waiting for the smoke to clear and when it did I saw a smugly satisfied look on his face. "Not the best that I've faced," he patted down his shoulders like he was wiping dust off of them. "But I must say, I think you're holding back a considerable amount of your power."

Fuck, that wasn't a question.

"Oh, what makes you say that?" I floated back up to him, my guard up for any sign of funny business.

"I too process that ability," he revealed to me, and I could feel my shoulders shift with that information. "It's only your youth and experience that stops you from realizing that I too can suppress my power level," he smirked and I felt my blood boil at the condescension in his tone.

I watched his eyes for any sign of him lying or even if he was just being misleading, but I found none. How could I have forgotten that he could do this? Did I somehow change things so that Ginyu learned to do this?

It didn't matter.

"I'm not sure that I need to take you seriously," I told him while scoffing, but that was just a show. If I was going to be honest to myself, I haven't been able to read my own power level in a while. Oh, I can sense my power, but we just don't have the equipment to measure power levels as high as mine, and it's not like we can order some from the rest of PTO without it… being alarming, to say the least.

I might be stronger than 120k, but that's not something I know for sure.

"Your certainly a confident one," Ginyu smiled, falling back into a defensive stance. Though even if we stayed in the air for the entire length, I could tell that the world beneath was about to be churned up a bit. "But don't think that we'll be warming up after this."

I watched as he attempted to disappear from my sight using raw speed, his After Image floating in the spot that Ginyu once was. Sadly for him, at this power level I could see his every move with crystal clarity, so I just threw a single fist in the right spot.

My fist landed right on the spot that I thought it would, right in Ginyu's face causing him to be knocked back.

"You didn't think that I'd be that stupid?" I asked him referring to the simple tactic that Ginyu just used while launching into a barrage of punches to his upper torso that left him gasping for air. This didn't last for long as the Captain drove back into blocks and counter-attacks.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Ginyu grinned, his right hand catching me off guard at that moment, causing the fight to shift to his favor, I started to block more than attack, to dodge myself more than force him to move. "It's mostly the simple tactics that win the hardest fights!"

I raised my power level to match the power I could sense coming from him, allowing me to start to regain the advantage in this fight from him. You see, Ginyu was good, he was really good, but it was obvious that he didn't have much to any experience in fighting someone close to his own equal. This fight made Ginyu nervous, I can tell.

But for me, this fight did nothing but make me giddy.

* * *

 **(Tora)**

It wasn't every day that Tora found that he would be fighting against such famous people as those of the Ginyu Force. Even if it was only two members, and he and the team were going to start ganging up on the two left.

The plan was in motion, already Peppa had dealt with Recoome, leaving Raditz with the Captain himself, meaning that it was time to act.

"Team!" Tora yelled out, his hand pointing towards the enemy. "Let-"

"ON IT!" Peppa interrupted him, leaping forward at such a speed that only the blue Ginyu member, Burter, was fast enough to intercept her kick. She immediately started to hammer into the blue man's guard with hard rights punches and low left kicks.

It wasn't till Jeice flew off to help his teammate that Tora finally reacted as he should've all along.

"GO!" he yelled, as he and the others raced after the three. Fasha was the first to catch up to one of them, flinging a ki blast into the back of Jeice with deadly precision, knocking the man to the ground. Shugesh was the next, coming down on the red man with an ax-handle punch that smashed Jeice, there was only one issue with this… attack…

"OH, MY HAND!"

… Shugesh was much too weak to hurt the other man like that.

Jeice chuckled before he leaped back into the air and in one fluid motion threw out a red ki ball right at the male saiyan that had flawed in his attempt. Just as the ki attack was about to make contact, Fasha hopped onto Shugesh's head rolled over him into a kick that sent the ki ball spiraling off into the distance.

"Shugesh, keep your wits on you!" she admonished him, her nose smashing into his nose as Fasha got up into his face, and with every word, she nearly spat on his face. "Ain't no half-ass shit like that going to work on him!"

"Borgos!" Tora yelled out, stopping the man from joining them. "They've got this one, we'll take over for Peppa!" After all, that had been the plan originally for the group. Peppa would take Recoome, Raditz would take Ginyu, and the rest of the Ginyu Force would be divided between the Team.

They weren't going to let 6-year-old get all the fun!

It was within seconds that the two men arrived on the scene between Peppa and Burter. Tora specifically watched as Burter and Peppa blazed around the area in blurs of blue and orange, the smacks of limbs were the thing that told him that the duo was truly engaged in a fight, rather than racing each other.

"Hey!" Tora's voice rang out, stopping the two in their tracks. Burter looked like he had begun to sweat at the pace they were at, while Peppa still looked a bit battered from the fight with Recoome.

"Yo," Peppa let out the words with a wave and a small shuffle of her shoulders, a sign that she realized what she had done. "What's up, I'm in the middle of something…" she trailed off, the glare that Tora was sending her causing her to look down at her feet.

"You were meant to leave the others for us," he waggled a finger out at her. "Not rush in and steal our fight!"

"Oh, but that's boring!"

"Peppa… go to the corner!"

"But… " Her eyebrows were scrunched down, her lip was curled off to the side. "We're in the middle of a field, there ain't any cor-"

"DON'T CARE! FIND ONE!" Tora's face twisted up into a new more powerful form.

"YES, SIR!" she finally went running with her tail in between her legs, no doubt going out to search for the _corner_.

"Now, it is time for my debut," Borgos spoke up suddenly, cracking his knuckles and bending his knees. Tora looked to his long-time friend with a cocked brow and a side glance. "The universe will feel the might… OF BORGOS!"

"Your debut?" Tora asked, his brow furrowed. "But you've been going on these missions forever."

"I meant under the new regime," Borgos replied, using a tone that one would expect to use when speaking to someone that was slow. "Those were under Freeza's preview."

Tora let the unsaid _Are you slow?_ go on unchallenged. It was simpler that way.

* * *

 **(Vegeta)**

Vegeta wasn't planning on helping the Ginyu Force in this fight, at least not at first. He was sure that even with Recoome's death that the saiyan squad here would never hope to vanquish the rest of the Ginyus. But when he saw that _girl_ force Burter into a fight, he knew that he needed to be ready to interfere at any moment so that they could win.

And he saw his time coming soon, Peppa was making her way from her Burter fight and heading towards Jeice.

 _"If she gangs up on him with those two, he won't stand a chance,"_ Vegeta fist clenched so tightly that they drew blood. _"The Ginyu Force is the best shot I've got at revenge, I can't afford to lose them!_

With a gallant stride in his step, the former saiyan prince intercepted Peppa. If this young boy was to engage in combat with this power fighter, he'd a plan that didn't rely on overpowering her. Luckily the little training that his mother had put him through did involve strategy over brawn.

"Stop where you are, traitorous scum!" Vegeta yelled at her approaching form, his stance solid and fixed onto the ground. "You shall not pass!"

He fell into a stance, his legs bent, his arms to his side, and he charged up his ki into a brilliant sphere of mauve ki between his palms. The light of the sun was overtaken by the sheer power that he was gathering…

… and Peppa was still running right for him.

So with a signature yell of 'Galick Gun! Fire!' Vegeta let loose all the power that he had gathered. This was the kind of thing that his mother had tried to teach him… not to do… because rushing out of the beam was a screaming Peppa, not a scratch on her, but she was screaming.

"GOTTA FIND A CORNER!" And delivered a mighty kick that sent the young boy blasting off into the distance.

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

Sensing ki isn't like any other sense, it's not like touch, it's not like smell, or hearing, and it's not like sight at all. But at the same time, it's like all those, when I sense ki I can feel it my fingertips, I can _smell_ it from my nose and a low hum went through my ears. At least that is closest I can come to describing the sensation. In the end, it was unique.

So it was no surprise when I started to sense the fights going on between Dad's team and the remaining Ginyu Force members.

"I think that I've let this warm-up go on long enough." Dispute saying this, I started to stretch my limbs, leaning on my legs like I would if I was on the ground, but… you know from the sky. "Haven't you?"

"Oh, I was ready a while ago to end this… little toss-up," Ginyu smiled at me, his very eyes told me all that I needed to know about his opinion of me going all out. He didn't think it would make a difference. "But I should warn you, I've taken a measure of you already… and you don't stand a chance when I go all out."

"Oh, is that so?" I could feel the smirk on my face, one that if I had seen on someone else's face I would love to knock it off their face.

"I have a maximum power level of one hundred and twenty thousand," he told me, verifying what I had thought as fact. "And at most, you are holding back ten or so thousand right now… making you seventy thousand. An impressive feat for a child so young, but you are twenty years too early to fight me at this level."

"Well, I have only one thing to say to that."

"What is that?"

"Sunset Overtime."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Okay, with that out of my way and because I keep forgetting to do this, AND it hasn't yet come up in natural dialogue here's a quick overview of power levels starting from strongest to weakest on the planet currently._**

 ** _Ginyu: 120,000_**

 ** _Raditz: 77,000_**

 ** _Peppa: 55,000_**

 ** _Recoome: 53,000_**

 ** _Burter: 53,000_**

 ** _Jeice: 50,000_**

 ** _Tora: 38,000_**

 ** _Borgos: 33,000_**

 ** _Fasha: 26,000_**

 ** _Vegeta: 24,000_**

 ** _Shugesh: 21,000_**

 ** _Guldo: 10,000_**

 ** _And that I think is everyone. Like always power level doesn't measure skill at all, so being at a lower level is just a way of being at a disadvantage. It also seems to just add all your stats up together for a rating, so that's something to consider._**


	36. Ch34: A Chilling End

**(Tora &Borgos Vs Burter)**

Tora had been flung back by the savage kick that Burter had sent his way before the man sped off again in a blur. It was only because Borgos had caught Tora in mid-air that he wasn't in any serious trouble.

It seemed that Burter was still just playing with them.

"I have a plan," Borgos told his teammate as he placed him back on his feet. "But it may take some… tricky maneuvering."

That brought Tora up short, faster than even the prior blow from Burter had. It wasn't often that Borgos came up with any plan, and they usually involved some weird thinking that would've led anyone else to their deaths.

"Right-" Tora was about to agree to whatever plan that his friend had come up with when the other man held up a hand, stopping him.

"I shall distract him, use the strongest move you've got when I give the signal."

With those words the larger saiyan stepped forward, taking only the smallest of steps as his eyes glared at the smirking Burter. The blue man twitched his arm out, and back in one smooth motion, causing Borgos' to leap to the side… to dodge an attack that was never sent to begin with.

"Ssss," Burter's laugh sounded like a snake's hiss to Tora. "I got you, dumb monkey! You guys are just too easy to fool." he broke into another fit of laughter, his stance falling into a loose mess that was filled with plenty of holes.

The blue blur had been messing with the two since Peppa had left the fight, taking great pleasure in throwing fake attacks and other feints that would cause them to make silly dodges. Only to turn around to send out real versions of those fake attacks hitting them with brutal precision.

But Borgos had a plan to stop all that.

"Your poses are sloppy!" he roared out. "Your feet are too loose, and your hands hang doing bends!"

What was a battlefield filled sounds of violence, now only a single slap could be heard… coming from Tora as he hit himself in the face at what was being said. Even those further away from their fight, like Jeice and the Captain, couldn't help but respond.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

"YEAH, YOU GOT TO WORK ON YOUR LEGS!"

Were the respective response from those two men.

"See, not even your Captain is behind you," Borgos proudly thumped on his chest, the sound somehow loud enough to reverberate inside of Tora's ear, and perhaps Burter's own, if how the man jumped as an indication. "Even a _dirty monkey_ like myself could out pose you."

With that said Borgos then executed the dirtiest maneuver that he could think of… copying Burter's own poses but correcting the minor flaws in his form. What transpired surprised many people, some because they found this so stupid, others because of other reasons.

"Yeah! That's how you should be doing it Burter!" Ginyu himself yelled out, stopping his ongoing brawl to give out this piece of juicy information. "Why can't you be more like him!" and then the Captain reengaged in his fight with Raditz, the two blasting off into the distance in orange and purple blurs.

"..."

"You seem to be angry?" Borgos took one look at the silent, shaking blue snake-like man. "Has my superior skills demeaned you? Because that was what I was going for… you blue piece of shit."

"I am going to start punching you… I don't know when I'll stop."

* * *

 **(Jeice Vs Shugesh & Fasha)**

Fasha swung her leg out catching the back of Shugesh's leg, causing him to trip to the ground and dodge the red blast that Jeice had sent at his head. Then in a single fluid motion, she spun around Shugesh and threw out her ki blast at Jeice.

"Mighty fine throw there," the red man twirled his arms around the ki blast. "But let me show you a move from my little league days!" with those words Jeice had caught the blast between his twirling hands and launched it back towards the two saiyans, he had launched a ball out of a cannon.

"NOW! SHUGESH!" Fasha flipped over the round from her teammate with a grace only matched by dancers, but he rose with his mouth open and his ki sparkling out from it. As Fasha's former attack raced towards them, it started to twist and sharpen until it was small enough to fit right through Shugesh's gaping mouth… and it did.

"RAAA!" he screamed out as Shugesh was punched in the stomach by Fasha and released what he stored in his mouth. It soared through the air towards Jeice far faster than anything he'd ever faced in lethal combat, the Ginyu Force's 2nd was frozen with indecision as it raced towards him.

Then it… exploded.

"HAHAHAA!" Fasha laughed. "You underestimated the might of-" whatever she was about to say was cut short by Shugesh shoving them both to the ground. The maneuver saved the two from their deaths at the hands of a massive ki blade swiping through the air.

"Somebody better learn not to count their chickens before they hatched," Jeice stepped forward without a scratch on him, his grin so large that his teeth looked like a plate. "You monkeys are a wily bunch, take out one of us, and you think you sta-"

Jeice found that he needed to leap out of the way of a thin beam of ki that shot out of the sole of Fasha's foot, it was just that a simple dodge wasn't enough to get away from this sort of attack. The beam bent back, racing towards the attack with all the speed of a missile but once more it missed the mark as Jeice jump-cutted to a new location and with a single finger beam intercepted the attack.

"Well, love that was a neat trick but I ain't going down lik-" Ginyu Force's 2nd paused, looking down at the still form of Shugesh with an amused brow. "Is he dead?" Jeice asked the now standing Fasha.

Suddenly there was a rumble coming from the ground, Jeice only had the time to briefly look down before he was overtaken by a large eruption of red ki launching him into the sky with enough force that Jeice went off screaming.

"NOW WE GOT YOU!" Shugesh leaped back to his feet, and with a quick glance at Fasha the two raced off into the sky after Jeice. They spiraled around the ki blasts that their enemy tried to send their way. "THIS IS THE END OF YOU-"

"-BASTARD!" Fasha yelled finishing the sentence as her right first smacked into the man's red cheek, slamming him down into the ground while in sequence her, and Shugesh's, left hands sent down a massive beam of combined power. "THIS IS OUR SAIYAN SPIRIT!"

"OH SH-" Jeice's last words were never finished as he was consumed by the saiyan's attack.

[hr]

 **(Tora &Borgos Vs Burter)**

"JEICE! NO!" Burter yelled out as he watched his friend fade into nothingness. The Fastest Man in the Universe dropped the bruised and bleeding Borgos onto the ground like a sack of bricks, letting him flop there like a near-dead fish.

"Don't think we're going to let you get away with this!" the Blue-Blur started in the direction of the saiyans that had just killed his long-time comrade, his arms stretching into a pose… almost like Burter couldn't help himself from making one at all times. "We'r-"

Burter found himself stopped short in his ranting as a hand came up and gripped his neck with enough force that Burter suddenly couldn't breathe. Borgos' smiling pink teeth were now the only thing the Ginyu Force member could see as he came to his knees, in a panic he punched Borgos enough for him to breath once more, though not enough for Borgos to let go.

"H-ho-ow?" Burter gasped out, his blue fingers attempting to claw off Borgos'own large hands.

"You fail to understand that might of our race," Borgos head met Burter's in a mighty clash that caused the blue man's head to spin like a vinyl disk. "We're warriors through and through," the saiyan tanked another two blows from the Ginyu's fists, before quickly spamming headbutts till the snake man's forehead bled like a fountain. "Our strength comes from will! It comes from our combat, from our battles, yours is a fluke of nature that you've never honed!"

From there Borgos choke slammed Burter into the ground with enough force that the snake man's body imprinted on it like a stamp would on paper. Burter used the second that the saiyan had left an opening in his hold to bounce out of it and leap out of the man's reach.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT FIGHTING WITH EVERYTHING IS TRULY LIKE!" Borgos kept up the pressure, charging at Burter with his ki surging around him like bonfire covered in gasoline. "I SHALL SHOW YOU!" he ducked Burter's punch with grace ill-fitting to his size, manging to swing around lock the man's arms and legs. "EVERYTHING I HAVE!"

The full nelson!

"Wait!" Burter yelled, somehow struggling against the might of his much weaker opponent. "How can we be losing to a bunch of saiyans… we're the Ginyu Force!" no matter, how long or how much he kicked and squirmed around in the hold Borgos wouldn't let go.

"NOW! TORA!"

That was when the 2nd in command of the saiyan team leaped up into the air, a massive sphere of ki held between his hands. Burter could do nothing but watch as the sphere came blasting towards him like a shark coming for a bite.

"YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!" Burter yelled, summoning more of his power in an attempt to force them to fly over the attack, but Borgos, either through will power or sheer weight, held him in place as doom came down on them.

"Then I hope you've made your peace… HAHAHAHAHA!" with laughter benefiting a member of a warrior race, Borgos only got louder the closer the attack came, then there was an explosion. "BECAUSE YOU'RE MY MEAT SHIELD! HAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

I barely noticed that first fumes of smoke, but I had noticed the ki source vanishing. But the second blast of smoke wasn't something that I could ignore, as it was a rush of smoke, dirt and other things that consumed both Ginyu and myself. It wasn't long before neither of us could see the other, this wasn't a problem for me because with my ki sense I could still tell exactly where he was, but Ginyu couldn't say the same about me.

I used this as a time to regain my breath. It seemed that even the boost to my power that Sunset Overtime allotted me it wasn't enough to overcome Ginyu's power. Every time I made a move he saw right through it.

"October Slasher!" I threw the green ki blade like I had thrown a shuriken, sending it right at where I knew Ginyu was in this smokestack. I could tell that he had managed to dodge my death move with little effort, but that meant I had a chance.

Bursting out with Sunset Overtime I came from his left, but I found myself dodging the ki blast that he sent out that way. Said ki blast swept up all the smoke like a shovel digging dirt, revealing to him my exact whereabouts and allowing him to hit me with a smug right to my face.

"You know… I didn't expect this sort of result," Ginyu started talking, but still continued to hammer with punches that I was barely blocking, ones that I couldn't even find an opening to counter him. "My entire team dead, all killed by you saiyans… " he trailed off, kicking me in the chest and knocking me away at the same time. "... well its enough to drive me mad."

I hit the ground, rolling back to my feet and springing up into the sky after him once more, still blazing orange as I did so. This time I was met with a blazing purple Ginyu coming at me with such speed that I could've mistaken him for my father.

Ducking his right fist, left me opened for his foot kicking me in the ribs, sending me reeling and the pain disorienting me enough that he could grab my head and slam me against his knee with teeth grinding force. A hard ax-handle came down on my back after that, so I met with my friend the ground once more.

"This isn't going as well as I hoped," Sunset Overtime faded away from my body, the stress of holding it up was becoming far too much for me to handle. I needed a different plan, because a head-on fight with him, while super fun, wasn't doing me any favors. "I don't suppose that we can have a timeout?" I tried

"MILKY CANNON!"

Oh fucknobbles, Ginyu is actually doing the sensible thing and trying to kill me before that others can come over and gang up on him. I didn't try to dodge the oncoming attack because I could feel something else…

"Cinnamon Challenge!" A burnt orange beam shot into Ginyu's purple one, matching it briefly and giving me enough time to move out of the way.

"So, you're doing great!" Peppa dropped down beside me, a smile on her face so innocent that I almost forgot that she had just killed a fully grown man just minutes earlier and was looking for another knock on that counter. "But you got to put your back into it," she slapped me on the back with enough force that it shoved me forward but didn't hurt me. "No way you'd lose against this purple _Poser!_ "

I started to chuckle at her display. There was just something that I found… reassuring about that attitude of hers, one second she'd be trying to out pose them, then she'd be insulting them for being _Posers!_

"Yeah!" I started to feel re-energized, I mean sure Ginyu was stronger and faster than me at this power level… but I can go even further with Sunset Overtime than I've been doing, it doesn't matter if its only for a few seconds… because that's all I need.

"Sunset Doubletime!" I yelled out, my power exploding out in a burst of orange far larger and more unstable than ever before. I could feel an increase far more than a simple 30% that I'd been experiencing, no this was truly double my power level.

"Sat-" I started what would be the final attack of Ginyu's life… only for him to just explode in the middle of the air. Not even a dead body leftover for me to see, a death that reminded of Krillin's against Freeza. I let my Sunset Doubletime just fade away… and regretted it instantly as I fell to my knees from the sudden cramps that I start to experience throughout my body.

"What happened to him?" I asked Peppa who was lifting me up by the shoulder.

"I finally mastered my most shocking power!" she near roared in my ear. "I have learned how to blow people up with just the power of my mind, soon the universe shall know the name Peppa… and scream in FEAR!"

What was no doubt about to be a string of laughter from the young girl was interrupted by a **cold** chuckle that echoed into my mind with a chilling elegy. I looked up at the source of this voice with what would amount to an almost tearful dread as both mine and Peppa's ki sense now picked the biggest power that we'd ever experienced in our lives.

He was just as tall as I imagined, his body purple and white and his mighty tail swinging behind. A single pastel-colored man in familiar armor floated alongside him.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I just steal your kill," Cooler asked me in a polite tone and with a small smile. "I suppose that'll teach you to not play with your food."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** ** _I know that some of you will be a bit mad with the way Ginyus went out... maybe wanting more out the fights? Maybe some of you fine with this outcome? Either way, we're entering the final sphere here folks._**

 ** _Cooler has arrived... and who knows how he'll handle things right now? Also if you like my story and are a follower don't be afraid to leave a review. It shows me that you're still reading? See you next week!_**


	37. Ch35: Cooler Heads!

**(Bardock)**

Bardock found himself standing with Gine nearby their home, her face grim and wrapping her arms around her torso in a dogged display of negativity that didn't match her usual demeanor. For that moment all Bardock wanted to do was to hold her close and comfort her.

But Bardock knew that he would've never let go if he did that.

"Don't worry," he assured her, a large grin on his face, making sure to keep eye contact with her. "This is just a precaution in case anything goes wrong." When she didn't respond to his words, with her eyes piercing and full of tears, Bardock could do nothing but look away.

"Look-"

"You're normally not so careful." her soft voice broke through his words like a scythe cutting through a field of wheat. It was dry and horse, sounding like she hadn't had a drink in a week. "That's how I can tell. This 'plan' and the 'instructions' you've given Raditz tell me everything. You're sending me and Kakarot away to keep us safe, while Raditz and Peppa are out and about looking for someone that is months away at least."

"Oh, so you've figured it out huh?" he chuckled his hands tapping down on the door of the former Lord Slug's personal transport. "You've always got me, Gine. Every stray thought that pops into this noggin of mine, you've had it first."

"B-bardock," Gine's voice nearly broke, the tears in her eyes leaving as quickly as the eyes were being filled. "You know we could ju-"

"Your right that I don't know if can do this," Bardock cut her off his arm swiping through the air in a way that drew her attention. He was looking at her right in the eye once more. "But... I believe in everything that Raditz told me... only a Super Saiyan can defeat Frieza."

"Even if I don't believe that I'm up to the task, even if part of me thinks this is suicide. Another part screams up to me in our little boy's voice that I can do this," Bardock walked away from the ship standing further away from his love than he usually would. "I can kill Freeza, just because I've some worries about you and the kids don't mean anything, if I lose you guys then I lose my will to go on."

"Bar-"

"That and I've achieved it."

* * *

 **(Cooler)**

"You know…you're kind of weird looking."

"Peppa!" Raditz gripped her by the shoulder, shaking her with all his might. "What are doing, don't make him mad! This is Freeza's older br-"

"That's Lord Freeza to you, saiyan." Cooler's voice was deceptively gentle, it was softer than Raditz would've thought. It also lacked the raw tone of condescension that he'd remember Freeza having, but keeping with a kind of high-class timbre that the young saiyan would expect out the son of a king. "I will say, I'm surprised that you could recognize me so clearly. I'm not well known in this sector of the universe."

 _Quick… brain think of something!_ Raditz screamed to his mind.

"I'm not so young that I don't remember the time that King Cold was in charge," Raditz shrugged, trying to keep his cool under the unyielding pressure that he was feeling while just sensing Cooler's power. It was on a whole nother scale compared anything else that he'd ever felt before, so much so that his knees were feeling like they were going to start clicking together from how pants shittingly terrifying this man was.

"Dish, neither of us was decanted back then!" Peppa came in with truth to kill his bluff. This should've shocked Raditz, but he was more surprised that she knew what the word decanted meant.

"I didn't mean that I had literally been around,"

"You said 'I'm not so young that I don't remember'-"

"I meant that people still talk about the time-"

"Well, then you should've said that was what you meant," she told him, getting Raditz heated with each second. The saiyan boy could feel his anger start to leap to the fore, while the saiyan girl only sign of reaction was a large grin. Their foreheads banged against each other as they started to push against each other. "Not be talking so flowery!"

"This is how I talk!"

"Sure, when you WANT TO SOUND SMART!"

"Are they ignoring us, sir?" Salza asked his superior, his voice barely being heard over the roars fo the saiyans below on the ground, his arms were crossed over his chest and he glared down at them.

"Yes they are," Cooler lazily swung his tail about, his eyes rolling up to the sky. "But I will let them have their final seconds of childhood before it is crushed."

"I can't help but-" Salza's words were cut off by Cooler waving his hand towards his face.

"But wonder why I killed Ginyu? Won't Freeza be angered by this event?" he chuckled, his right hand rising to his chin. "Salza, you've limited your thinking. Why would he ever find out about this? From the saiyans that plan to rebel, that I'm about to kill?"

"Eh-"

"It was a rhe-" Cooler's act of cutting Salza off was itself cut off by a much louder yell from the two children. Neither Cooler nor Salza had been giving what the two were doing much attention till this point, neither one believing that the two below could be much of a threat to them.

"FU-"

"-SION"

 **"FUSIONHA!"**

The bright light that had overcome the two's forms was what drew Cooler's attention back to them, and so what once were two separate people now became one single person. The clothes that this person was wearing was a white pair of puffy pants, a black belt around their waist. This was topped off by a black t-shirt underneath, a black vest that had yellow padding around the shoulders and neck. The most striking thing about this saiyan was the hair. Long and unruly like Raditz had. But it had the distinctive spikes that were unique to Peppa's hairline.

 _ **"Hahaha!"**_ Rappa pointed their finger towards Cooler with a flare that only a true entertainer could. _**"The Legendary Warrior has arrived!"**_ It was with slow steps that the newly formed saiyan made their way towards Cooler. **_"You can cower in fear of me now."_**

Salza's hand briefly went to turn on his scouter, to check the power level of this combined being, his mind wondered what kind of power two monkey's could produce when merged like this, and how it compared to his own power… but a single hand from his Lord stopped him from doing this.

"No," Cooler told him softly a small smile on his lips. "There's little point, your scouter would just explode from the act of reading such a power." It was with a slow drop that Freeza's older brother descended to the ground, near to the still smirking Rappa. "I can tell, I don't think I've met a single fighter outside my family that has ever amassed that much power."

 _ **"I'm not just any fighter!"**_ Rappa proclaimed, their eyes bursting with excitement, the kind of eyes that only the most battle-hungry had. **"I'm the legend given form! When people talk about the mightiest saiyan to have ever lived, the saiyan so great, that the Kai needed to have them be born twice, they're talking about-"[/i]** there was a twirl in their step before they threw their left arm up skyward. **_"-the AMAZING RAPPA!"_**

Suddenly an explosion-filled up the area behind the saiyan, it was bright, loud and covered the two in so much dirt that Cooler and Rappa lost sight of each other. Though lack of sight was no issue for either of these two fighters, they both had finely honed ki sense that alerted to each other's movements in fine detail.

Rappa was the first to act, sending a series of finger beams roaring out towards Cooler, who simply battered away every single one of them, sending them out into the world to explode harmlessly. Then the ruler ducked the kick that the fusion had sent his way, barely moving as his tail counter-attacked like a whip.

 ** _"Too slow!"_** They mocked Cooler as his tail faded through their afterimage.

Cooler waved his arm out, clearing the dirt and dust cloud out with this single motion. With that gone, he simply stared at the form of the fusion, who stood where they had been prior to this cloud as if Rappa had never moved from their spot.

Only the slight foot placement marks on the ground proved otherwise.

Then suddenly…

… Cooler moved and Rappa moved to match him, and so the world around Salza exploded into colors.

* * *

 **(Vegeta)**

Vegeta woke up being carried, his head felt like he had been hit with an entire planet. At first, he wasn't sure who was carrying him, but as he looked down he found the little green hands holding him.

"Guldo… you're alive!" he shouted, scaring the last Ginyu Force Member and forcing Guldo to accidentally drop the former prince to the ground with a dull thud. Vegeta took careful note of Guldo's appearance, the shattered battle armor was only highlighted by the bloodstains that were thrown about his body.

"Yes… " Guldo seemed to be taken back by Vegeta's recovery enough that he trailed off, his eyes casting off to the explosions of lights in the sky. "... Of course, you would never kill a member of the Ginyu Force with such a cheap trick!"

"Where's everyo-" Vegeta froze, his kindling ki sense finding a being that he was familiar with but far more powerful than they had ever been in the past. "So.. they've used fusion then," Vegeta turned to face the light-show behind him. "But who is the second power?" it didn't feel like Captain Ginyu to Vegeta, though it was possible that the Captain's true power was just far too much for him to grasp and so felt different to him.

"It's Lord Cooler!" Guldo's voice squeaked out, his hands clattering to his sides. "H-he came in and h-he-"

"Get out with it!"

"HE KILLED THE CAPTAIN!" Guldo whined, his head leaning back as he said this. "And the rest of t-team was killed by those blasted saiyans!" Vegeta suddenly turned his head to glare at the green tri-clops who suddenly had a change of mind… for some reason.

"Not you! You're one of the good… saiyans!"

"So Cooler killed Ginyu?" Vegeta mumbled his breath heavy with the weight of his next choice. "I think Freeza might want to hear this… the usurpers… the two of them."

He was still reeling from the blow that _girl_ had given him earlier. The humiliation he felt with being defeated in a single blow would never go away until he destroyed her. Vegeta would show the universe that no Low-Class scum could ever truly surpass the potential of a Super Elite, the power that Peppa had was something that should've been his, as was his birthright. Only he had the bloodline that dictated this kind of power, only the true prince would raise above that power to claim the titles that rightfully belonged to him.

Vegeta, King of Saiyans, the Super Saiyan.

Yes, that was what he would do. Vegeta plotted his revenge on all those that wronged him. From the Usurper and his family to that _girl_. Not even his mother was going to get away with the injustice that has been done to him, and that she allowed to continue.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Not much to be heard from me this time folks, just hit me up with a review if your interest in the story is still keeping. All these follows and favs are heartwarming, but that I can't tell you guys are still engaged by the story if you don't leave reviews!_**

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


	38. Ch36: Cooler Feats

**(Tora)**

Tora sat up, his arms sore from launching his attack, but otherwise unharmed. He stretched his newly found ki sense, hoping to find some trace of his teammate that had bravely locked Burter into a death grip so the attack could finish him. When he couldn't sense him, he reverted to yelling out for him.

"Borgos!" he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. "BORGOS!"

Tora waited, for seconds, for a full minute before he saw the scuffle of movement in the distance. He flew over there, like a bird going for the worm, seeing a large hand poking up from the ground like a zombie rising from their grave.

He grasped onto the limb, pulling the larger man out of the ground like a vegetable.

"Borgos, you're alive!" Tora let the other man lean on his shoulder, taking the majority of Borgos's weight so that the other man could stand up on his feet. "You crazy bastard, you're just lucky that the Ginyu freak was so thick!"

"Did you think that I'd be killed by such a loser?" Borgos broke into a massive laugh, slapping Tora on the shoulder while he did so, as he started to stand under his own power. "Man can't even pose right!"

"You're a wicked fucker."

"Ain't you two a sight for sore eyes." Fasha broke up the little display of camaraderie between the two, before turning her head to call. "Shugesh! GET OVER HERE YOU FAT ASS!"

There was a large sigh over a slight hill behind her, and thumping of feet hitting the ground that signaled that the man had heard. As he came over the hill, Tora couldn't help but notice the state of him; his skin was bright pink, no doubt from exhaustion, and his clothes looked worse than Borgos', as if they had been soaked in mud rather than the light dusting the other man had.

"What happened to him?" Borgos asked, his eyes failing to hide his amusement at the state his friend was in.

"This dumbass-" she pointed her finger at the now bent-over and heaving Shugesh. "-thought the best way to sneak attack was to eat his way into the ground and shot up from there!"

"That's bri-" Tora's exclamation of Shugesh's brilliance was interrupted by the man puking mud out of his mouth. "Disgusting, man couldn't you have spat it out?"

There were a few seconds of silence while Shugesh wiped his mouth clean, patted his knees, and stood up fully once more. His face the picture of poise and class, opened his mouth to speak, with a single raised finger in the air… and puked again.

"Fat ass, at least look away when you puke!"

In that exact moment, it was like a tornado had pulled them in, the world became a few brief flashes of color. Every Saiyan there found themselves being pushed and pulled in all sorts of directions, sometimes they were even spun in place. Tora himself could make out the rare moments when something hot barely missed his face before he was pulled like a toy stuck to a piece of string.

Then the world became normal again.

The area that they found themselves looked nothing like the place that the Saiyan team had previously been in. This new place was wrecked to a great degree, with a massive chasm before them and the lay of the land looking like a hundred hungry Saiyans' had rampaged for food… and didn't find any.

"What happened?" Shugesh asked turning around to face his fellows... only to find them all puking their guts out. "Hey, it's not so funny now, is it?"

"Shut up Shu-" Fasha's rant to the rather chubby saiyan was cut off by another bout of puking.

* * *

 **(Rappa Vs Cooler)**

There was a scratch on the world, a line visible from space that marred the planet as imperfect to even the most casual of viewings. This was a result of a fight on a scale that few could manage in the universe, for all this damage had been done… and not a single ki blast had been thrown.

 _ **"I'm impressed, didn't think that I could be pushed like this!"**_ Rappa said while casually dodging a tail swipe from Cooler. _**"Usually, just the fam that can fight us!"**_

Cooler didn't respond verbally to the fused saiyan's words instead, he just sent out eye beams that his counterpart matched with his own. It wasn't even a second before Rappa sent out a kick, one that missed the other fighter by a great distance, but the kick turned out to only be the start of the attack; out from it came a thin razor-sharp ki blade.

With a single finger, Cooler threw out his own ki blade, canceling the other in mid-air.

 _"Let's see how… he?"_ Cooler stopped this thought while deflecting a few melee attacks from Rappa with the same ease that one would use to stop a child. _"He it is, let's see how he deals with this!"_ With a twirl Cooler threw himself back, in his hands two spheres of pink ki. It was at the peak of his jump that he threw the spheres out into the air.

They erupted into over a dozen beams that rained down towards Rappa, who hunkered down on the floor and fell into break dancing, letting each beam smack the ground due to their sick dance moves. It lasted several seconds before Rappa started to just spin in place, going faster and faster with each passing second till they started to rise up into the air before rocketing right at Cooler.

The cold galactic ruler only put forward a single hand to stop the oncoming attack, not even bracing himself before the raw force coming at him. Cooler stopped the spinning saiyan with the same kind of force that one would use to hold a child in arm's length by the head.

"Impressive," and Cooler was genuinely impressed. "I wond-" his eye caught a large hole at the spot that the saiyan had launched themselves from, then his ki sense caught something coming from below.

It was at that moment that a beam shot out of of the ground, smacking into Cooler's feet and knocking him off-place somewhat. Allowing for the still spinning Rappa to smack right into Cooler's face with enough force that the ruler became entombed into a mountainside. Not a second later it exploded.

But Cooler was nowhere to be seen.

"You're looking the wrong way," Cooler's voice chimed in from behind Rappa and the fusion swung out with a mighty kick… but there was nothing there. "I suppose that you're young, even if you can sense battle power you're too used to using your eyes. But you really should be more mindful of your surroundings."

This time when Rappa turned around, Cooler just stood there with a gleam to his eye that would make a saiyan envy the kind of battle lust this man must have. The fused saiyan took note that for a man that had been hammered into the earth like a nail, there wasn't a speck of dirt on him.

 _ **"Well ain't you a speedy one,"**_ They rolled their left shoulder in a casual manner that one would use to get if they were still warming up. _**"I got to say you're a tougher cookie than I thought you'd be. Thought this would be finished in… like ten minutes but this keeps going on."**_

"We've only been fighting for five minutes," Cooler chuckled, his tail waggling in the air behind him. "Moving at this speed, it's only understandable that if you're not used to that kind of movement time would appear to be moving faster."

 ** _"You're calmer than I thought you'd be?_**

"And you're fearless," Cooler gave the compliment to them with a small smile on his face. "I'm not sure if you're brave, confident or just heedless?"

 _ **"A little of A and B, but a whole lot of C,"**_ Rappa gave out a cheeky giggle, one that briefly caused Cooler to reconsider the gender of the saiyan in front of him. _**"I can't help but feel that you're holding something back here? And as THE Saiyan, I'm kinda insulted!"**_

Cooler broke out into a massive laugh, something that sounded more like Santa Claus than someone that related to Freeza, it was something that came more from joy than any kind of condescension. He even went as far as to slap his knee, something that nearly went against the lord style manner that they had been seeing from Cooler before this.

"I apologize," Cooler mimed wiping his eye. "It's just that I've never seen someone… so eager to face death itself."

Silence was the only thing that went for several seconds, the two titans just stared at each other with excited looks and hands that tapped at their own legs.

 _ **"You just need to hang out with saiyans more!"**_

The fight resumed with a loud bang, more like the claps of thunder than those of fists. The sounds echoed across the planet like that of enraged gods. One second the two fighters were matching blow for blow, the next Cooler's tail slapped into the saiyan's own, gripping it into a tight vice and causing the saiyan to dangle upside-down from the appendage.

"I'm sur-" Whatever gloat Cooler may have made was interrupted by Rappa disappearing from his grasp. Before Cooler could even think of reacting to this, he found himself blasted from behind and causing him to snap his fingers, which broke the beams attacking him like they were spiderwebs.

Like it was nothing at all.

Cooler's aura erupted around him and he rocketed up into the sky like a vengeful angel, about to render justice down on the mortals below. Once he reached the edge of the world, where the blue sky met with the vastness of the space, Cooler raised a single finger and with came a single ball of orange and red ki that expanded and expanded till it was bigger than most homes.

This was the SuperNova, and a single waggle of Cooler's finger sent it down to destroy the world down below.

It was met with a beam of azure that glittered with pink, that came with the nearly silent scream of the technique's name.

 _ **"KAMENEROHA!"**_

They hit each other with enough force that the sky parted and whatever oxygen that was up here become scarce enough that if Cooler had needed to breathe he may have been dead within seconds. It was powerful enough to force Cooler to increase the amount of power that he usually brought to bare just so that he remained unaffected by the shockwaves.

Eventually, the two attacks canceled each other out, and so Cooler decided to descend back to where he could still sense the power of the fused saiyan. When he arrived Rappa was sitting on their ass, a bored look on their face that Cooler instantly saw through.

It was another attempt to get under his skin. Cooler's opinion of this fusion went up. _"An angry fighter is a messy fighter, and that makes them a sloppy fighter."_

"I've been holding back?" Cooler landed on the ground with a dull thud. "With the ease that you canceled that attack, you could've done far more than that, but I should warn you… you still don't compare to me." It was softly said, not a cruel gloat.

Something that Cooler had been familiar with hearing themselves.

 _ **"Oh please,"**_ Rappa stood tall once more, a gentle roll of their shoulders and a little jig to their step, and the battle-hungry grin told Cooler that this fight wasn't over yet. _**"This battle ain't stopping, till I transform!"**_ It was said in a sing-song manner that told Cooler that he was missing a reference.

"You're just like father." he sighed.

 ** _"Let's go, Sunset Overtime!"_**

It was with the eruption of that signature orange aura that Rappa zoomed in on Cooler far faster than he would have thought possible, leaving him open to the might of Rappa's right fist smacking into his face so hard that Cooler lost his footing and was flung backward.

 _ **"Double Serono!"**_ Twin beams shot out of Rappa's hands, spiraling around each other as they made their way towards the still airborne Cooler before they combined into one massive spiral beam.

By stabbing his tail into the ground Cooler halted his momentum, before holding out a single hand and sending out a beam that clashed with the Double Serono, canceling the attack with that same ease that he had been doing for every other technique that had been sent Cooler's way. But that had been Rappa's plan along.

 _ **"OCTOBER CROSS-SLASH!"**_ It was a technique that Cooler almost thought he had faced already… but then his sight was filled with hundreds of crescent green ki blades and he knew that this was the final form of that earlier technique.

And it was still worthless.

Cooler weaved around each blade, bending and curving into shapes that seemed impossible for a man his size and stature, and with each shift of his body, he grew closer to Rappa, and as not a single blade was hitting him they just instead flew off into the distance like shuriken; they wouldn't stop till they went into space.

"Great blade work, but why use so many… " he threw his arm up, purple aura erupting like a dark fire around his forearm. "... when one will do." it was like the sky let up and in the center, a massive purple ki blade, crackling with power, launched forward heading towards Rappa with a speed that outstripped any attack seen before this.

Afterwards, a chunk of hair floated above the massive chasm that led to the planet's core.

 _ **"Fucking hell!"**_

The fused saiyan only barely managed to dodge that attack but lost that small tuft of hair in the process. They breathe heavily from the exertion that this fight was causing them, the part of the fusion that came from Raditz seemed to recognize at this moment that he underestimated the brother of Freeza, this older brother was far closer to his little brother's power level than he had given credit to.

"You just get more impressive with each passing second," Cooler clapped his hands, seemly impressed with the speed that Rappa possessed, to be able to dodge that attack. "I'll admit, I thought that I had killed you there… " he trailed off briefly, a hand coming to his chin as a thought came into his head. "If I cut you in half… do the kids that make you come out?"

With the sound familiar to those that have watched Star Wars, a purple ki blade enveloped Cooler's hand and instantly Rappa copied the motion with their own orange ki blade. Soon the two engaged in a grueling duel of fates.

The colors of the two's blades blended together as they met with enough force that the wind cracked windows elsewhere on the planet. Even when their blades missed by mere inches it would still cause thin lines of red, scrapes from the wind itself.

With every turn and strike it was obvious that Cooler had the upper hand, in strength, with superior skill, and his greater reach. While Rappa needed to step within the man's reach to deliver slashes, Cooler had no such limitation. He could batter, batter and punish the young fusion's body for every mistake they made.

Eventually, Cooler sent a slash that hit Rappa's own blade so hard that it caused two things. The first was that Rappa was sent hurdling backward briefly, the second thing was their blade ruining out of energy.

 _ **"Oh, man!"**_ Rappa whined, stamping a foot down on the ground. Their bad mood didn't last though, a grin appeared on their face like a lion that had finally found their prey. " _ **I'm-"**_

"Transform."

 _ **"Ehh what?"**_

"That's all you have left right?" Cooler asked in this weird dry tone, one that was equal parts interested and bored. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes bored into Rappa's. "The only trick left for you, saiyan, is to transform… so show me the might of… " his eyes started to show amusement at whatever he was going to say next. "... this Super Saiyan."

Without a word a ball of pure white ki sprang up on Rappa's right palm, and a deadly smile followed on their lips.

 _ **"Didn't think that you'd just let me transform, what, does the challenge excite you?"**_

"More like you've begun to bore me."

 _ **"OH IF THAT'S THE CASE, LET'S KICK IT INTO 12TH GEAR!"**_

"12th?"

It was then that the ball was thrown high into the sky, high enough that it soon looked as if it was a second sun… then seconds passed before it expanded out further somehow lighting up so brightly that it briefly became the brightest object in view.

 ** _"Burst open… and MIX!"_**

And so there was soon an Oozaru Rappa, standing in all their glory in front of Cooler. It's power skyrocketed so high that the lord could see the floating rocks that were gathering around the area.

"Now this is what I thinking when I thought of fighting a saiyan."

* * *

 **(Vegeta)**

"What do you mean this ship lacks navigation?" Vegeta held up a man, a worker at the spaceport. He and Guldo needed a ship to leave this world, the Ginyu pods would be far too identifiable to Lord Cooler, whose ship still sat in the sky above them. They needed a ship that wouldn't be destroyed once it tried to leave, and that was what Vegeta was doing this second.

"I can't pilot such a ship," his teeth ground audibly. "I'm only five!" the former prince slammed the worker against the wall with enough force that the man cracked his head off the wall. The red stain on the wall was too small for this to be a serious injury but it was still a painful one.

"P-pleas-se… " the worker stumbled out his words with a stutter that came from the rawest kind of fear. "I-I-I'v-v-e got a family, please!" he seemed to regain his voice, it became sturdier and clearer as he said the next few words. "I got a son, he's about your age!"

There were a few moments of silence from Vegeta, his face showing that he was congesting this information. His face briefly underwent a series of transformations, going from one where his eyes and mouth were scrunched, to one that had his skin red with rage to one where it was mainly centered around the eyes, this all ended with Vegeta's face becoming perfectly still.

"Just get me a ship." he threw the worker to the ground, the man only barely landing on his feet. "One with a proper navigation AI, then I'll let you leave with your life." The man scurried off to do what he was told, leaving Vegeta in silence… or he would be in silence if it wasn't for the chuckling from a certain green tri-clops.

"Who knew the deadly saiyan princ-" Guldo stopped himself, nearly giggling at the face Vegeta was making. "Oh, I'm sorry that's 'Super Elite', who knew he had a pure heart."

"I'd stop while you still have a head," Vegeta warned.

It didn't take much time for the worker to return with the key for a ship that would suit the two. It was a two-seater with sleep functions and a galactic grade navigation AI. It was perfect for the two to make their way off-world without Cooler taking note at all.

There was no talking between the two as they made their way into the ship. Guldo took the lead as their vessel rose into the sky, far above the city below… when something odd happened. The city below them was suddenly beset with quakes, the windows of the tall buildings started to crack and fall to the ground… which was harmless to those hit by them, their power levels were far too high to be injured like that.

It was the result of the ongoing fight between the Cooler and the Fusion known as Rappa.

"So this is what happens when-" Whatever Vegeta was about to say went unheard when his ki sense found something horrifying coming this way. "MOVE THIS SHIP NOW!"

"Wait what-" Guldo found himself being interrupted, this one not coming from himself but from the sound of the ship being sliced off from the side. The two of them noticed that the ship started to get closer to the ground, falling right back to where the ship had come from.

It landed with a loud thud, crushing the entire bottom of the ship so badly that it would take weeks of repairs to fix.

"Well… that wasn't so bad." Guldo grumbled. "I'm actually surpris-"

"No, don't you dare say that out loud!" Vegeta interrupted him with such a rage-filled response that Guldo nearly shat himself.

"I'm just-"

"No."

"-surprised that-"

"I said no."

"-it didn't explode!"

Once more, this was an interruption that didn't come from a person but from the ship itself. But unlike before it wasn't the sound of cutting, it was the sound of the ship's engine rumbling… before it blew up in a massive explosion. A blackened Vegeta climbed out of the wreckage, carrying an equally blackened Guldo. Other than that, the pair were unharmed.

"I told you not to say it."

"Lesson learned."

* * *

 **(Cooler Vs Rappa)**

 ** _"ROOOAARR!"_**

"I suspected you to be louder," Cooler held his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm a bit disappointed… first time since I've met you too."

It was without words that the Oozaru's mighty fist came down on Cooler with speed far surpassing what you'd expect from its size, but it met nothing but the ground in a massive explosion that rocked the world around them. Reacting quickly to the dodge the Rappa ape opened their mouth and let loose a massive stream of fire, blanketing the entire area in an intense inferno.

"Oh, fire… no one's ever tried that before," Cooler had responded by creating a dome of ki around him, protecting him from the flames. "I think you've become more predictable as a giant monkey."

 _ **"Sorry to disappoint, here let's try this one again!"**_ Two gigantic hands rose and started to gather ki to their palms. **_"Double Serono!"_** The twin beams that shot out of Rappa's hand was not like their earlier counterparts when size was brought into the equation, but it spiraled just the same as the previous version.

"That might actual-" Cooler found himself interrupted as his dome broke instantly and he was forced to hold his hands out to shield himself from the power blasting him. His feet tried to found some ground to hold him to but every attempt just caused it to crumble, eventually, he was launched into the air, heading far off into the sky. "I UNDERESTIMATED YOU SAIYAN!"

Once he reached far enough away, Double Serono's beam exploded, shaking the world around them. It was a blast so big and so loud that it could be felt throughout the whole planet, panicking the occupants that had never seen such events happening on this world protected by Freeza's good humor.

When the smoke of the explosion cleared Cooler stared at his smoking hands, the hands that felt burnt for the first time in years. He had been injured, something that hadn't happened since he had once challenged Freeza to a fight when they were children, back then it was only through the grace of their father that he had survived. And now he was hurt once more.

A chilling grin overcame Cooler's face, like a computer virus it spread from one side to the other.

"I hope that attack wasn't the best that you could throw at me," Cooler held his burnt hands up in the air, his intent was seen clearly by the saiyan as the two began to charge up ki, Cooler into another SuperNova, this one much more powerful, while Rappa charged their power into a single hand, concentrating the power into a narrower attack. "IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL THIS ATTACK OF MINE WILL DESTROY THE ENTIRE PLANET AND YOU WITH IT!"

"SUPERNOVA!"

 ** _"RADIANT FRIDAY!"_**

The blue beam met with the planet ending attack in a way that reminded Rappa of the beam struggles they had witnessed in the past, of the attacks used by Goku and Vegeta… and that was when a thought entered their head… who was Goku? But before that memory could go too deep into the mind of the fusion, the SuperNova and the Radiant Friday exploded with enough force that it hit both Rappa and Cooler.

It went on further than that, it went all the way to where Tora and the others were, knocking them all to the ground with a painful thud, it went all the way to the city where Vegeta and Guldo hid from Cooler's forces, and it even hit all the way up in the sky where the Power Ball was sending out its blutz waves… and destroyed it.

Canceling out Rappa's transformation and sending them flying off into the air. Eventually, they fell to the ground with a flip, nary a speck of dirt on their clothes.

 _ **"Huh,"**_ They flipped their hair back and started to walk away. "And here I was thinking only a Super Saiyan stood a-" Rappa found that they had walked into something, they brought out a hand and groped out to feel the body of this purple… and white… tailed… _**"So… that didn't hurt you at all?**_

"Oh it was close, but thankfully I stood further away from my attack than you did with yours."

 _ **"I don't suppose-"**_ Cooler's hand grabbed Rappa's throat hard enough to squeeze the air out of it. He pulled them into the air, his free hand deflecting and reflecting all the attacks that Rappa was sending out to resist. It wasn't long before the fusion started to flop, and gasp instead of truly struggling.

When Rappa started to glow white Cooler just threw them to the ground. In seconds they split back from one saiyan into two saiyans, both groaning and holding their heads as they stood on shaky feet. There was a single second where Raditz and Peppa shared a look before Cooler's voice broke them out of their shared thoughts.

"You're both going to live."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Now I am releasing this chapter early, just because I am a head... and because I am thinking of changing my update schedule from now on. Usually, I give an update a week around Wednesday but from now I think that Saturday may be a better date for it, just due to my own personal reasons._**

 ** _I already have the next chapter of this done, and hopefully, I'll write two next week, but post one. Getting me ahead of this and allowing me some leeway in writing some of my other stories._**

 ** _I hope that the fight here didn't disappoint anyone, because I know for some they might have been hoping for another outcome, but there was no chance of that happening with the set-up here. We're coming up to the Endgame here though folks..._**


	39. Ch37: Cold Brother

**(Elery)**

Elery sat down on a rock, watching the saiyans under her command working on building temporary dwellings that they would be using during the crisis period that was soon to be upon them when Freeza made his move. It hadn't taken a lot of convincing on her part to have Bardock to go along with her plans… it actually took less effort than it would take to convince his predecessor.

"Elery!" Nappa came up running to her, his armor still cracked from a sneak attack that the now late Dodaria had tried to end him with, but it was a superficial wound at worst. "Word has come… Freeza is coming to the homeworld."

There was a series of grasps from behind her, people were shaking at the very idea of the galactic tyrant coming to Planet Vegeta. Many of the people knew exactly what they were setting up here, a hiding place from Freeza in case their rebellion failed. It was a plan that had only barely started, no one here thought Freeza would be attacking so soon.

"So Bardock, it seems that you're right that Dodaria's attack meant that Freeza was finally making his move," A wide scowl was on her face, as she stood tall and began to walk away from the gathering crowd, Nappa following behind her. "With the distance between us now, I wouldn't be able to get back in time, our ships just aren't fast enough."

"What are we going to do?" Nappa asked her, his voice much lower than it had been when he delivered the earlier news. "We thought we had years, we've only got a few hundred, at most three hundred saiyans here, there may not be enough for the-"

"Let me worry about the plan," her glare told the General all that he needed to know about continuing this line of discussion. "We're not to be here for long, and I find your worries premature, no faith in your King?" Elery's frosty demeanor transformed into a sly smirk, showing that while behind their King, she wasn't without humor. But it was her thoughts that hid a more devious idea.

 _"Soon… I'll come to get him."_ her thoughts went to a small boy, one taken from his mother far too soon.

Nappa chuckled lowly, something that he'd do when he wasn't sure what his boss wanted of him. He took some note of where they were going, the only fully built building in the area, it wasn't yet furnished but it had all that is needed for its role as the communication hub of the world.

"I like the man fine, in fact, I think better of him than I did the last King," he supplied, crossing his arms as they stopped outside the comms room. "It's… just that this is Freeza we're talking about here! I can't imagine that anyone could beat him."

"Then you need a better imagination," She pulled off her white glove with a satisfying pop, setting them on a table nearby. "Whether it's by Bardock's or my hand, Freeza will be killed. It's only a matter of time."

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

"You're both going to live."

I wasn't sure how to take this.

"Yes," but Peppa knew how to take this. "More fights are in my future!" I looked at her with my driest expression, causing her to wilt slightly. "I mean more fights in our future."

"I don't think this is the time for-" I didn't finish that sentence because Cooler decided to start talking again, and when Cooler was talking you don't.

"I find myself wondering," his fingers gently tapped his chin in a rhythm that reminded me of the beginning of One-Wing-Angel. "What could my little brother have done to have you saiyans rebel?"

I couldn't tell how sincere this question was, there was something about Cooler's face that made it hard for me to read well. I hadn't noticed it before the fusion, but now I could use the impression that Rappa had on the man to compare to my own, I found that I could no longer gauge him.

It scared me.

"How he plans on squeezing us like bugs!" Peppa stood to her feet, keeping her hands to her back and smiling like she wasn't a battle maniac, but a little angel. "We kind of have issues with that sir… given that we want to live."

"I can see the problem," Cooler told us plainly. "Granted I don't particularly care if you live or not, but you seem like a talented duo. It would be a waste to be rid of a whole race of potential yous. It's just like my brother to break things that work fabulously, just because they're the wrong shade of blue… or something like that," his tail swept through the air behind, following his words with a grace that I usually saw in birds.

I could feel the tension start to lift from my shoulders, with such a casual tone like this I doubt that Cooler was going to be killing us. No, this guy planned on using us.

"How did you learn that my brother was going to exterminate you all?"

I could feel my breath catch in my throat as our eyes met, I was sure that he was about to get whatever secrets I had, even if he had to force them out of me. I could even see that he was slightly bothered by the idea of a leak in the PTO.

"Don't know," Peppa piped in, drawing Cooler's attention to her like a cat to a laser pointer. I think it was only because Peppa didn't actually know how we knew about Freeza's plan, and therefore she was telling the truth, mixed with her innocent expression that Cooler didn't just resort to violence to get an answer he liked.

"But you two are so strong," he complimented us, but his tone had grained a hard edge. "Surely warriors of your caliber would be told all the details."

"We're six… we're not even told how babies are made," she countered with very little pause. "And it's not like we can keep a secret… like did you know that Raditz-" Peppa pointed to me with a wild look to her eye. "-has nightmares and can't sleep by himself!"

That was a lie!

But not one that I could afford to counter given who Peppa's trying to convince.

"Fair enough," Cooler started to walk away from us, waving us to come along with him. "But I can't help but feel that you're both in the wrong place right now." The words brought me up short for a few seconds, not really getting what he was implying.

But I would soon.

"With how close my brother is to your homeworld, I'd make my way back there as fast as you can. It may be too late soon."

He just said the worst thing that I could imagine happening right now, and he said it like, 'It might rain soon.' It was like someone threw an ice-bucket at me, the cold splashing down my back and causing my mind to go blank and blurt out the first thing I could think of.

"Why are you telling us this?"

Cooler stopped moving, his head only barely looking over his shoulder so that he could stare me straight in the eye. I could feel my hands start to cramp up, start to sweat and my heart started to race, all under that dead look in his eye. I couldn't even bring myself to speak up.

"You know I'm the oldest," he told us this sigh. "I watched father run the Empire with an even hand, with a carrot and the stick. It grew stronger with each passing year, with each decade we gained further dominion over the universe… " Cooler looked up, drawing my attention to Salza who was landing as his master spoke further. "... but Freeza would waste manpower for what? Because a fairy tale keeps him awake at night. His weakness disgusts me."

"Still… not sure what that has to do with us," I couldn't help but be amazed at the brazen attitude that Peppa was showing towards Cooler. It seemed like she didn't understand the meaning of fear, or danger… or caution… or tact… or dental hygiene or- "We couldn't even beat you, no way no how that we're going to kill Freeza."

"Maybe if we get lucky he'll trip down some stairs." I supplied, trying to regain some courage that I had somehow lost in the shuffle. It didn't really feel it was working, my stomach felt like a rock had been dropped into it, churning my lunch like it was cheese.

"Oh, but this is my true form, my brother suppresses his power through the use of transformations," Cooler chuckled without any real mirth to it, a hollow kind of laugh that came from years of frustration. "Even without mer-"

"Fusion," Peppa interrupted him without flinching at the no-nonsense expression that Cooler was sending her way. "We didn't merge-" she threw an arm over my shoulder. "-we fused."

"I am so sorry, Lord Cooler." I managed to let that out without Peppa elbowing me, so that must have been part of her plan? That is if she even has one or if she's winging this? Honestly, with her, it could be both.

"Fine… even if you don't fuse just transforming is all you'd need to kill Frieza's first form." he revealed to us like he had just 'showed us what's behind door number one!' and Peppa even gasped in awe of this news.

"Whoa… so I can kill Freeza?" It was said with such joy and passion that even Lord Cooler smiled… or he was happy that she was following what he was saying, either way, it amounted to the same thing. "And there's no… repercussions to this?"

"I won't kill you, but that changes if you gloat about it in case father hears of it. I do have to protect my own interests after all."

"So no gloating!" I covered Peppa's mouth with my right hand as fast as I could. Ignoring her licking like the gross child that she was, and continuing to talk to Cooler like this wasn't happening. "Got it, we get him before he transforms and… you become the leader of the entire PTO?"

"Yes, it's a mutually beneficial arrangement," he shrugged, his form gaining aloofness as this talk went on. "After that, we can resume the prior arrangement between my family and your people, it's not like you saiyans aren't going to stop doing what you've been doing for years. It's only good business sense to keep that relationship going."

I couldn't bring myself to refute that… because PEPPA JUST BITE INTO MY HAND!

"Fuggly nuggets, Peppa!" I yelled out, holding my hand in pain. "What was that for!"

"Hey, don't act like I didn't do that out of self-defense!"

"Defense?! I was hardly trying to kill you!"

"Well, I don't know about you but holding a hand over my mouth could've killed me!"

"How?"

"I couldn't breath, Dish!"

"You have a nose, use that," I responded to her flatly, while her next reply told me all that I needed to know about how serious this was.

"Oh… I forgot."

"... And you two are the strongest saiyans in the universe?" Cooler's voice broke me out of this conversation with Peppa before I could really dig into what she actually knew about biology. "I don't know if how dumb you two are makes using you to kill my brother better or worse."

"Sounds like a glass half full situation." Peppa piped in with the old adage.

"You know about old metaphors but not that you can breathe through your nose?" I am so sitting down with this girl for a long talk about… lots of things, just so I know for sure that she knows how to cook meat.

"How about we talk about Goku?" It was as the words Goku came out of her lips that I knew… Rappa most have thought too deeply on the Goku Vs Vegeta fight that she herself caught some of that mojo. For now, she seemed to be just using it to tease me, but I wondered how long it was till she really came looking for answers to that question.

"I have better things to do than stand here and listen to two children have love spats," Cooler said this with the cold indifference to my denials that told me that this conversation was really done. "Don't daily here, if you waste too much time my brother will just destroy your homeworld with the same ease that I'd swat a fly. Come Salza, we're leaving."

With that Cooler floated up to his ship that was high above us, it must have come at some point during the conversation while I was too busy fearing for me life. Neat.

* * *

 **(Tora)**

Tora had been relieved to see Raditz and Peppa alive after hearing that Cooler had been in the fight against them. He was so relieved that he didn't find it weird that they had asked to talk with him privately, as in without the others.

He lost that outlook real quick.

"You want us to what?!" Tora found himself lifting Raditz by the collar of his armor. His rage growing by the second, it wasn't even a question. It was meant to scare the boy into re-thinking this suicidal idea he had, to get him to 'Gosh, maybe I shouldn't go and do this terrible plan. Uncle Tora sure is mad with me!'.

"You heard me," The boy barely exerted any effort to remove himself from the older saiyan's grip and once he sat down he just crossed his arms. His entire attitude told Tora that Raditz was closed off, being stubborn, and was insulted that Tora dared questioned this decision. "I want you lot to head to Vampa, while Peppa and me head back to fight with Dad against Freeza."

Tora swore that he never thought that becoming royalty would've given someone such a big head before now. But what did he know? He was just a low-class warrior… even if the low-class thing wasn't true anymore.

"You just lost to Cooler… and now you want to go after the stronger brother?"

"Yup," Peppa popped into the conversation like a komodo dragon waiting for their prey to fail victim to the toxins in their bite. "See… Cooler goes around in his true… more powerful form. He's learned how to control all that power-"

"-But Freeza," Raditz continued, almost in perfect sync, something that Tora thought had passed. "He stays in a much weaker form-"

"-one that either of us as an Oozaru could beat with effort, but together-"

"-and perhaps adding fusion to the mix-

"-Freeza is as dead as a doornail!" The two kids spoke as one, it was a display that sent chills up Tora's spine. To him, two people just weren't meant to be that in sync, it just seemed so unnatural. Like a perversion of nature.

"And what makes you think that I'd let you two go and fight Freeza without us?" Tora struck up an unamused brow at the pair, hoping that being an adult would grant him some respect from the two.

"Let us?" Peppa sent him her own version of his expression… it was better. "No, we're telling you to go to Vampa, while we go back to Planet Vegeta and kill Freeza. There's no negotiation here."

"Bardock's going to kill me." Tora knew when he had lost a battle, and this was one that he never had a chance to win.

"Well, at least he'd be alive to do it," Raditz supplied. "If we don't go back then Freeza might just blindside him. Then all this was for nothing."

"God… Gine is so going to kill me… just go before I change my mind," Tora grumbled this all out with the tone of a man that knew he wouldn't have long left in the world. He watched the two kids dash off into the distance, knowing that they were going to steal some pods or even just a single ship to venture off into space. "There goes the best chance we have against Freeza… I on-"

"Please tell me you didn't just let the two six-years-old go off to fight Freeza?" Fasha's voice not only interrupted him, but it also made him realize one important thing.

 _"Fasha's going to kill me before they would even get the chance."_

* * *

 **(Vegeta &Guldo)**

It was only that they had gotten far enough away that contact was truly made, it was only when they left the system that their communication array finally got through whatever had been interfering with them connecting to the outside universe.

"So you're saying that Cooler let those monkeys live?" the voice that was speaking over the comms was regal and cold. It somehow irradiated cruelty and chilled Vegeta's mind with its grace. "How odd, one would think that my brother wanted them to survive… for some reason."

"Lord Freeza, he killed the Captain!" Guldo yelped out, his sorrow over the loss of his dear leader could be felt even by Freeza. "WHO KNOWS WHAT ACTS HE'LL DO NEXT!"

"Are you calling my brother a traitor?" Freeza's response shot through Guldo's sorrow, his rage, and replaced it with fear. "You do know the punishment for slander, don't you Guldo?"

"It's the same for everything else, right? Death." Vegeta spoke up, not to save that pathetic life form from Freeza's attention but so that he wouldn't have to listen to that thing's attempts to plead for his life. "I guarantee they're going for a rebellion, and have met with your brother, but-"

"Nothing beyond that. I suppose that the information that you've given me is good enough, so I thank you Prince Vegeta," Freeza's smooth voice was almost enough to fool the young boy, but his father had already warned of the way that the tyrant would hide insults in compliments.

"There's one more thing," he added, hoping that this would cause the ruler to act with greater urgency. "They fought your brother and the planet near fell apart just from that fight… but the Usurper Bardock far outmatches what his spawn is capable of, it would be wise not to underestimate his power."

There was nothing but silence from the other end of the call for quite sometime after that, till there was a small laugh from Freeza and the like of;

"I'll take that under advisement."

* * *

 ** ** _Author's Note: And that is the end of that chapter, we move on from this world and onward to DESTINY! It's a hard journey to where things are going, but that will only make the challenge all that sweeter._****

 ** ** _So taking bets? If so... that's illegal and sinful and I ain't listening to any of it, you sinners! And once more, if this story is something that my followers still like, please send a review to show that you're still engaged._****


	40. Ch38: What is Power?

**(Gyaku)**

It was a sacred world, known to only a handful of herans to have lived in this universe. A single building was the only sign that any civilization had ever set foot on the world. It was a temple that wouldn't be out of place on Earth's Asian territories, and beside the forest that was encroaching on the place, it was in perfect condition.

 _"So, this is the place,_ she tapped a finger into the keyhole of the front door, breaking the lock and entering with a loud clang. _"There has to be something in here if this was meant to be such a secret, he talked about the secret of his power… but knowing Aku it may have been hairstyling tips."_ She had found out about this place over a year ago when she had managed to get her hands on Aku's journal.

This was where he learned the secret to their people's transformation.

Gyaku took a long look around the place, peering at the numerous books and scrolls that were just thrown around the place, some of them were on tables, wide open and ready to be read at any moment. She found that as she squinted at the pages she could make that the writing wasn't anything that she was familiar with.

"Great," she groaned out, rolling the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "I now need to learn a literal dead language… just great. I hope that there's a whatever-this-is to Basic translation book somewhere in this mess."

Absent-mindedly she noted that the whole place seemed to be a lot cleaner than she would expect for a somewhere that had been abandoned for the last decade and a half. Like there had been someone living here for the last while, reading these books and keeping the place in a decent state.

 _"Aku's notes said that this place was abandoned, but I can tell that there-"_

There was a sudden crash somewhere, frighting the girl who gathered a sphere of ki to the palm of her hand, ready for any threat that could come from the shadows. But nothing came out, so she gently let down her hand, allowing the power in it to disappear.

"It-"

"Hello!" The peppy voice that interrupted her caused her to jump up in the air briefly, and as Gyaku looked down at this newly revealed person she found herself surprised by their short stature. It was a small hooded figure, who may have only been to Gyaku's shoulders, and she was hardly that tall for her young age of twelve. "What are you doing here? It's not all that often that I find myself with the company, are you here to peruse my library?"

 _"This must be the person keeping this place… "_ Gyaku's thoughts were interrupted by her eyes catching the half-eaten sandwich on-top one of the books. _"... in semi-clean conditions. I can't tell their age, nor their gender from that cloak though, and while I don't sense much battle power from her, she's no threat, she must know this place better than I do. That could be useful."_

" **Your** library? This is heran owned." Gyaku didn't have the patience to play it safe, she'd intimidate this person if she needed to. "Hell, from what I know, no one's meant to be here, Lord Aku's journey told me that it was abandoned."

"What do I care about a dead race's ideas about my property," The figure said in such a kind voice that Gyaku almost forgot to be insulted. "Especially given that I've been here longer than that fool Aku had been alive! He thinks that he can throw me out of my property? HA! Now I have the last laugh!"

 _"Not a lot of respect for one of the strongest beings to have lived in this galaxy,"_ Gyaku's mind made the comment that her mouth would never have done. She didn't have a lot of personal respect for the deceased man, but her culture meant that she still retained a lot of ingrained respect for his position as leader.

"But another heran in my library," The cloaked person pulled out a crane from behind their back before they turned around to grab the sandwich Gyaku had noticed earlier. "Tell me, are you as boring as your late leader?" they took a large bite out of it before staring right into Gyaku's eyes.

"Boring?" Gyaku raised a brow, there were many flaws that Aku had, but boring wasn't one that came to her mind. "I was under the impression that Lord Aku had rediscovered the secret power of my people? To ascend to a state of legend? That's boring?"

"Yes."

"..." Gyaku stared.

"..." They chewed.

"You're not going to elaborate are you?"

* * *

 **(Cooler)**

"You seem to be in a good mood, sir," Dore was a former pro wrestler from the Galactic League that moved once Cooler had conquered his home planet, joining up with him because he craved greater challenges in life and his Lordship granted him a chance to get those. "The saiyans dealt with?"

"Ohhohoho," Cooler laughed, sitting down in his chair with the slow grace of a man that had figured it all out and so never needed to rush. "They'll be dealt with soon enough, I suppose you can call it that. It brings me joy to set up the dominos."

"And the Ginyu Force is dead, sir? It's a shame that I'll not get that rematch with Recoome."

"Quite."

"You ain't still on about that time Recoome beat you in a rap battle, Dore?" Salza asked his subordinate with a dry rise of his eyebrow. "That was six years ago, just let it go."

"I will not," Dore crossed his arms and turned his head away from his commander, puffing up his lips as he did so. "He cheated, he did. I just know it."

"He cheated? You actually had someone else write yours for you!"

"So, Imma former wrestler, not a writer."

"And he's-" Salza stopped himself, only so that he could correct his tense use. "He was a dancer, didn't you make your gimmick back then as a rapping wrestler? How did you lose?"

Cooler ignored the squabbles of his underlings, knowing that this was just part of how his Squadron interacted with each other. He found that a certain amount of looseness between them allowed for better morale, and far less overall issues in terms of cohesion.

"Sir?" Salza spoke to him, having ended his talk with Dore without resulting to any violence or even just a loud shout that one would use with a small child. It meant that Cooler hadn't even noticed they stopped arguing. "I have to wonder… do you really think that they could kill your brother?"

"It doesn't matter," Cooler waved off the concern for what was a rapidly formed plan. "Whether or not the saiyans can kill my brother isn't what's important."

"I don't understand?"

"It's all about image, my brother could be killed by these saiyans, there's that chance. But it's also true that he may survive long enough to transform and then he'll kill these saiyans with a wave of his hands… he'll, of course, play with them first."

"B-but what do you gain from that if you don't mind me asking, sir?"

"The saiyans were my father's most proud accomplishment, a fighting race that increased the efficiency of the Cold Force by double!" Cooler explained, his fingers tapping on the arm of his chair. "Even now, they're effectively half of the Freeza Force's manpower. From our frontier face of our fighting forces to a rebellion? Letting this rebellion go on, at best I rid myself of Freeza, at worst I destroy the world from beyond orbit while they sleep."

"Brutally effective, my Lord."

"Someone in my family has to be."

* * *

 **(Gyaku)**

"Here's the book that you were looking for!" With a clatter that came from it being thrown on the table in front of her Gyaku's attention went from the books she was rifling through and to the mysterious stranger once more. "But I don't know why you'd bother with such a moldy old book."

"You don't why I would be bothered by a book that describes how to achieve the greatest transformation in the universe?" Gyaku was being to lose her patience with this old person. _"She has balls, that's for sure."_

"Oh, the 'greatest transformation'?" Gyaku could feel the condensation of the cloaked figure, if she could see their face she wouldn't be surprised if they were raising a single eyebrow at her. "What about the Super Saiyan?"

"I don't believe in myth-" The staff slapped into her face." What the hell!"

"You 'don't believe in myth' but you are here reading a book that describes a legend?" Gyaku leaped at the cloaked person, somehow missing by mere inches. "Do you not know that everything could be true? Perhaps you've heard other legends? The Horror of Majin Buu? Or The Terror of Hirudegarn!"

"I'm not here to hear some loon talk about legends," Gyaku growled as she began throwing a series of kicks and punches that were all being dodged by only the thinnest of margins. "I'm just here to get the form and-"

"Avenge my race and take up the rightful place that we're meant to pick up," The figure finished for the young girl. "I have seen many races fall in this universe, I've heard that speech so many times. All that come here, they come here the same as you, looking for the same as you do now. All die the same."

"Well, they ain't me!" Gyaku growled while gathering ki to the center of her palm. "I won't let this be the end, the heran Legacy will be known throughout the universe!"

"Known as what? Thugs with a pirate theme?"

That brought Gyaku up short, for just the moment she stopped gathering ki to her hand. And she looked down at the book given to her, there were pictures alongside full-text pages that they belonged to. It was all destruction and mayhem, all death and endings, raiding other worlds for their resource, to fuel their great ascension, to fuel a greater purpose… a perfect universe ruled by the might and grace of the heran race. But the heran's were gone now, all that was for nothing. It was all just death and destruction.

Was that what herans were for?

"No," Gyaku felt her rage resurface, felt her mind solidify the memory of smoke, of burnt flesh and skeletons laid out on steps. "Something greater."

"Greater," The cloaked person stepped closer to Gyaku, their hand placing hers onto the book, flipping it over to a single page. The heran's mythic transformation was staring at her right in the face. "Then this isn't the only thing that you're looking for… Aku died thinking that he was the peak of the universe… arrogance and ignorance in one simple package." they shook their head, a single strand of white hair pouring out of the hood. "But there's so much more that you could discover here than just that power."

"You talk like you know Lord Aku well?" Gyaku hands couldn't help but trace the letters in front of her, as she would learn the language by pressing her fingers on it. "But I can't remember him spending much time off-planet?"

"You're what, ten?"

"Thirteen."

"Then, of course, you wouldn't remember, it was before you were born," The figure chided her, rapping the crane off her knuckles, bringing her full attention back to them. "I was the one to teach Aku everything he knew… a pity only a third of things got through that thick skull. But I wonder if you knew him well?"

"What?" Gyaku was taken back the glare of their yellow eyes as they sat even closer to her. "I don't understand?"

"You've read his journal right, that's the only way I could see you learning about this place," They shrugged, their cloak shaking off their shoulders to reveal their true form beneath it. "With everyone else dead that would be the only way that someone your age would find out about here."

"Yes… he had planned on me being his heir," she left it unsaid that she was responsible for his death, that may come back to bite her in the ass if she's not careful. "But he was killed… and-" but she couldn't find it in herself to continue at the sight before her, one that stole from her the composure that had been gathered since the beginning of this nightmare.

"Now we are the only two herans left," She was an old woman, crooked back, wrinkled face. it appeared that the crane she was using was needed as her legs seemed to buckle every few moments. "But it doesn't have to stay that way."

"What?" Gyaku's mind broke into little pieces, she couldn't even bring herself to ask any questions, she just stared blankly at this elderly heran.

"Tell me your name child?

"It's Gyaku."

"Gyaku?" The elder rolled her eyes, thinking about how of course Aku would have his heir be named after himself. "Well, what if I could tell you that we can revive our race to its former glory? That we can bring them back."

There was not a single second wasted in answering that.

"What do I need to do?"

* * *

 **(Turles)**

"I wonder what you think you can do against me?" Turles was in his element, taking a planet by storm and this time it was just him, a few weakling low-classers, and the enemies. No Raditz, no Peppa and especially no Vegeta. No, he was working on the job that he'd been dreaming of forever, he was out taking planets.

"I can hold this line." replied a soldier of whatever this planet's military called, their uniform dirty and torn, his face bruised and bleeding. "Don't think that your superio-"

There wasn't even a flash of light and this man was dead, a gaping hole blasted into the center of his chest. For seconds, the seconds he had left of life, he wobbled on his feet, finding some kind of hold on a nearby wall… only to look down to the wound with an expression amounting to total horror.

"Yes, I won't **think** my superior power grants me the right to do as I please." Turles smirked at the man as he slid down to the ground with a plop, his head drooping forward and blood bursting from his lips. "I **know** that it does, it's the way of the universe."

Turles walked past the dying man, who couldn't do anything but feebly reach out. And it was in this calm, serene environment that Turles fully reached out with his ki sense, feeling the man's energy ebb and flow, till it eventually started to fade away… the man was dead within seconds.

"Now there was a little group around here?" The saiyan boy entered a small shop, it was a standard with shelves and a single till. Turles' eyes drew themselves along the floor looking for the telltale signs of creases, a marker that there was a trap door nearby. He found it within seconds. "Oh… I suppose that I'll just leave this place… ain't nobody hiding under the floorboards."

"I think that means he's gone mommy," Said a small boy, around Turles' own age, in fact, his voice shivering and quaking with every syllable. If there had been anyone there that could've seen Turles' face, they would find the deadliest smile… not on Lord Freeza.

"Kill Driver!" Slapping his palms together Turles leaped through the roof of the building, rising far into the sky, and then slowly pulled his hands apart revealing a glowing golden ring of ki… that he then threw down at the building.

It hit with an explosion that left nothing there, not even the cries of the poor people as they died.

"And that is the end of that chapter," Turles landed back on the ground, a grin still on his face as he clapped his together, and rubbed them like he was trying to get some dirt off them. This had been a pleasant experience for the young boy, it wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed himself some on those other missions, but now that he had tasted a mission like this, something that was truly what he expected from his job?

He was hooked.

"Hey, mooks," Turles tapped his scouter, trying to contact the fellow saiyans that he had on his team. He was meant to have stayed with them, but they moved far too slow for his liking, and Turles wasn't about to let some old farts slow him down. "You read me? I'm done in this quadrant. Hello?"

There was no reply.

"I hope those morons didn't get themselves killed," he mumbled. "That won't look good on my service record." So once more the saiyan boy was forced to use his ki sense to find out where people were. _"It would be nice if people wouldn't be hard to be found."_

His eyes widened, his mind forming an image out of what his ki sense was telling him. The entire group that he had come with were being slaughtered by another group, one that he was sure hadn't been on this world when he first arrived here.

 _"I need to check this out,"_ he blasted off into the sky, heading towards the enemy with some caution by keeping his battle power low enough that it wouldn't appear on most scouters.

* * *

 **(Gyaku)**

"So this is what I need to do so that I can achieve the same power that Aku had?"

Gyaku found herself sitting down crossed-legged on a plate, one that was held up on a single large spike that needs her to be balanced so that it wouldn't fall over. She wasn't really sure of the point of this kind of training, she had balance training before and so her mastery of this sort of thing was without question.

"This is the very same exercise that Aku went through at your age," The old lady spoke up, her name was Yoku. Unlike before she wasn't wearing the cloak, now clad in a respectful set of robes over a dress that looked like one side of it was buttoned to the other. "Now for the second task to do while you balance on that plate."

"Second task?" Gyaku questioned, her eyes following the hand moments the older woman was doing at the moment, watching as they glowed green and yellow. "I mean… getting the power-up is cool and all, but why aren't we just going to get those balls?"

There was a crackle of laughter from Yoku, her face shifting back so Gyaku wouldn't be able to see it. That was when the green and yellow glow shot out, forming balls floating in mid-air that started to multiply and gather around her, like a flock of vultures that were about to descend on their prey.

"I don't like what this looks like."

"You will block each of these attacks," Yoku ignored the concerned looks that Gyaku throw at her when those words were spoken. "But you can only use your ki, you can't leave the plate and no moving your hands."

"Wait-"

"GO!"

In a dazzling display, the balls rammed into her, knocking her off the plate and slapping her to the ground, hitting her like a wrecking ball. Gyaku coughed out as she felt the breath leave her chest, regaining it in seconds afterward she stood up.

"What the hell was that!" she yelled at the old woman, her finger pointing right at Yoku's mouth. _"That was like being hit by Aku? Just how strong is this old lady?"_

"This is the first step in your training," a slap from Yoku's crane caused Gyaku to retract her hand. "You asked why we're not going after the balls now, and the answer is that you're not ready. You wouldn't be able to handle the power that the Namekians have at their demand. The might of the Super Namekians is far beyond your ability!"

"You sound like you've done more than reading about the Dragon Balls, have you been there?"

"In my youth, many years ago," Yoku looked down to feet, her confidence seemly draining at the weight of her memories. "I hoped to use them to undo… an event that I let happen. I thought that the natives wouldn't stand a chance against my might, after all, I had achieved an unmatched power."

"But these Super Namekian-"

"It was a single one," Yoku's interruption swept briefly. "I was young, arrogant in my power and weak in skill. It was child's play for him to deal with me."

"But you're still alive? Why did he let you live?"

"I was an angry child, lashing out at the universe," Yoku sat down on nothing, she just floated in the air with her crane on her lap and a hand brushing through her hair. "Perhaps he just couldn't bring himself to kill someone that had so much that they could do in their lives? I couldn't tell you if I was being honest, and I have long since stopped caring about the answer to that question. I have found what I am now."

"What's that?"

"Yoku."

* * *

 **(Turles)**

"Huh," Turles said while kicking a dead body of one of the saiyans that he had come with. Some were killed cleanly, others were killed in a gory fashion, and the last few had no clear wounds to point to how they died. "I honestly expected more from my fellow saiyans, especially adults. I suppose Low-Class is Low-Class for a reason."

"Yes, well we didn't expect to find saiyans when raiding this world." The largest attacker spoke, no doubt he was the leader of the group.

"I didn't expect to find pirates here, to be honest." he dryly responded to the attackers.

"He doesn't seem too worried about us, Almond?" One of the attackers started to talk to the rather large leader of theirs. The speaker was in their mid-teens, had black hair with purple armor and the same kind of wrist guards that Raditz would wear at times.

"No Daiz, but he will soon." The leader, Almond, spoke, his massive form towering over Turles like he was a skyscraper rather than a person. He wore the standard battle armor color scheme of black and brown, with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. "Tell me, do the saiyans usually send children out with weaklings?"

With a kick, Almond sent one of the nearby dead saiyans at Turles with remarkable speed. To which the young saiyan responded to… by blasting right through them and smacking Almond out in a single blow.

"Saiyan children are a myth," Turles told the remaining two, the young man mentioned earlier and a massive cyborg in silver armor. "From the day that we're born, we are killers. Don't think that just because you killed a brunch of weaklings that you've faced down real saiyans!"

The two looked to each other, then back to him, the light of a glare in both of their eyes told the young boy all that he needed to know. He was in for a fight.

Daiz came at him first, his fist homing in on Turles' cheek like they were in a boxing match, but Turles just moved to the side slightly allowing him to miss completely and nearly fall over from throwing all his weight into the attack.

The cyborg's chest opened up, revealing over a dozen missiles that he launched at the small saiyan, but a single ki blast went out and due to their heat-seeking nature, the missiles followed the blast out to explode harmlessly away from them. Daiz came in again, swinging his fist at Turles, who just judo threw him away once more.

 _"Still, these three are much more impressive than those fools that I was here with,"_ Turles' dark mind went to a place that few would. _"Perhaps they could be useful as my own mooks._ While he was thinking this he sent a powerful wave of heat towards the cyborg's still open missile ports, melting the launchers.

"No more of that," Turles teases, a chuckle overcoming him. This time the two of them came at him at once, forcing him to block and weave around their attacks, each second passing allowing him to lay into them with quick short attacks. "You can do better than this!"

With a sphere of purple ki in each hand, Turles slapped the two to the ground. They shook and twitched but the two found that they couldn't bring themselves to move no matter how hard they tried.

"W-wha did you just do?" Daiz asked Turles, his eyes barely managing to see the young boy's face as he stood above him.

"Just a little trick that I learned from a friend," he smiled back, raising his hand up to form another attack, this would be a killing move. "Any reason that I should let you lot live?"

"Please!" Daiz yelled up, his eyes wide and his mouth scraping across the ground. "I'm a prince, I got resources that could find useful, guys that can find anything you want? You want money, I'm your man, you want information, then I know the man."

Slowly, Turles put his hand down.

"Let's talk then."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys, this chapter here was originally two separate chapters, but on the advice of some people that I've shown it too, I've decided that it would make more sense to smash them together.  
**_ ** _  
Next week we will return to the main duo and their confrontation with the master of all evil... the man that will steal your breakfast!_**

 ** _Bardock._**

 ** _Good Night everybody!_**

 ** _Joking aside, I hope that you've liked this look into what these two characters are doing right now. Turles and Gyaku are characters that couldn't be in the current arcs at all, so I thought that getting a look into what they're doing would be a good idea?_**

 ** _On another, but related, topic is Yoku._**

 ** _So I went for the heran pun of being named after a thing, here she's named after Violence, which is Bōryoku. I think that you can tell where I'm going to go with her? But you can just make guesses because this is only her first appearance._**


	41. Ch39: Father's Ruby

**(Raditz)**

My leg wouldn't stop shaking and I could hear my heartbeat from the anxiety I started to feel as the seconds passed by. My mind couldn't help but focus on the sound, it seemed to get louder and louder, so much so that I couldn't stand to even count the beats because the sound was so distracting.

"So there's no sleep function on this ship," Peppa sat beside me, the two of us were alone in the ship that we had… 'procured' from the port, the ship was on auto-pilot heading towards home.

"It's a short trip back on a ship this class," I told her, my anxiety lessening with the topic of the ship bringing me to a different focus. "We shouldn't need to use one."

"How short?"

"Ehh…" I suddenly felt embarrassed, I had been told how short the trip was going to be by one of the dockworkers but I hadn't been paying all that much attention other than that the ship was fast enough that it didn't need a cryo-sleep function when traveling to a place like Planet Vegeta. "I… "

"You didn't find out?" Peppa puffed up in confusion, her eyes darting to the navigation screen to the side of the cockpit. She found what she was looking for with little time to spare. "Huh, this is a fast ship, that's a two week trip in a single week."

"That's only twice the speed of the last ship were on, Peppa."

"Faster than Elery's ship was?"

"Sure, but by like… ten percent."

"And that is still a HFIL a lot faster!"

"Did… " I trailed off, trying to process that sentence in my head right. "Did you just say HFIL?"

"Look," she said, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side, a light pink spreading throughout her cheeks. "I ain't swearing in case a certain someone squeals about it."

"I wouldn't… and who would care?

"Your mother!" She sat up and pointed a finger into my face.

"..."

"..."

The two of us broke into a fit of laughter, Peppa fell to the floor holding her stomach while I only nearly lost my seat from my own shaking. I don't think we even found it all that funny, it was just that I think she could tell just how much I needed to wind down, she could that I needed to stop for a second and just relax.

My breathing had evened and my heart stopped racing like a dog that seen a fox. I could just feel the tension release from my shoulders and come down through my feet.

It wasn't til a few minutes later that she eventually started to talk to me again, this time though I could tell that it was about something that I would find a lot more serious in tone than the nature of HFIL.

"So… Goku?"

Then I decided to be more truthful than I was with my Dad, but not that much more truthful. I decided to spin the tale so that while I mentioned being reincarnated, and that my future knowledge came from that, I also went on to explain that it was because of psychic powers that I had in my past life… which was a lie, but I also made sure to mention that I no longer had those powers in this life. All this information about how I knew the things I did, caused one response from her initially.

For a few seconds, she went silent, her mouth opening and closing. Like Peppa was trying to gather her thoughts, the first time for her, so that knew what how to respond

"Your psychic powers showed you visions of the future… and they looked animated?" her eyebrows were scrunched up, and her eyes searched my face for any tells of me lying to her… "THAT'S COOL! Much better than real-life scenes. Everything's better when it's animated!"

I shouldn't have expected anything less from her.

* * *

 **(One Week Later)**

Planet Vegeta was red.

I'll give you a few moments to recompose yourselves from that statement, I know how it can take you back to discover that the world with the red sky would appear to be red, but those are the breaks. It wasn't a dull kind of red, it wasn't even the red that blood was, it looked a deep artificial red, one that shouldn't show up in nature but did anyway just to annoy people like me.

From what I was looking at I could vaguely make out the cloud coverage around the continent that we saiyans lived solely on. Thinking on that subject, we saiyans only covered a tiny fraction of the world, not even a third or so, hell not even a tenth of th-

"Dish," Peppa's voice broke me from my deep, nearly random thoughts as I continued to stare at the planet. "Are you ok? You've been mumbling at that picture for about an hour straight… "

"Of course I'm fine!" I throw my hands up in the air and slammed my butt on to the ground. "We're just moving in the vast cosmos of space, to face Freeza… " I shifted my hands, running them through the top of my hair. "... you know the more powerful brother of that guy… who just kicked our ass." I couldn't help but mumble out the last few words as a pit started to form in my chest.

"So… you're fine."

"Yeah," I sighed out… "Why is there a picture of Planet Vegeta up?"

"That's just the computer showing us the destination."

"Huh."

I sighed out again, rubbing my chest as the pit I felt developing in my chest seemed to grow by the second. I could feel it there, just churning around and messing with my ability to rest or sleep… or even just to relax at all. I couldn't stop from jittering in place, my leg would shake up and down, matching my heartbeat with every second.

"You might break the ship if you keep that up," Peppa sat down beside me with a plop, her head resting on her hand, while her elbow sat on her knee. "Things are going to be fine," she told me, grinning with a wide smile, showcasing a missing front tooth. "They're always fine, we'll drop down, do a little dance, maybe a rap-"

"No," I intercepted that idea, I would not be rapping.

"-beat up Freeza in all his horny nonsense," she made horn shapes with each hand and threw them up to her face. "And then that's that. The end of that saga of the universe and onto a new one!" Peppa's raw exuberance was always a show that I liked to see.

It didn't really help with this pit in my stomach right now.

I don't think anything could.

* * *

 **(Bardock: Another Week Later)**

Bardock sat… waiting.

He sat waiting outside the palace, on a hill standing directly over the city below.

He was waiting for Freeza to arrive, just sitting in a barren waste outside the palace. Not a single soul was with him, as the many who weren't going to stay with him as a vanguard were making haste to leave, to gather what they needed in supplies so that they could live on the planet that Elery had been preparing for them.

Everyone was making the arrangements, even those that had hidden when his reign as King started were out scrambling to leave. Most wouldn't break out of the solar system before Freeza arrived, so death was all that was waiting for them out there.

So Bardock, the King, was sitting on his own. Waiting for the sign that he needed to start their plan to defeat Freeza and his forces. It was a simple plan, the main saiyan force would transform into their Oozaro forms, overwhelming whatever men the Freeza Force had brought with them and hopefully taking out the tyrant's ship. From there, Bardock would attempt to kill Freeza by himself.

 _"It has to be a simple plan,"_ Bardock groaned internally, standing tall for the first time in minutes. He took a large breath, his previous groan forming into a chuckle that brought a smile to his lips. _"These morons here would only forget anything more complicated than this._

He glanced at his white armband, the pearl white color acting as a beacon in the ever-darkening light of the sunset. Bardock didn't remember when his team started to wear these bands, they were actually folded and were big enough that they could wrap around his forehead if he really wanted to.

 _"It was probably Gine's idea,"_ he pondered, rolling his fingers over the fabric, a durable piece of cloth if there ever was one, and not a single member of the team ever lost theirs. _"That sounds like something she would've thought of,"_ Bardock remembered how Gine was really into the idea at least, she was sure that this team would make it, so the armbands were meant to be their 'brand'. Something others would pick eventually to emulate their success.

It didn't really catch on as she hoped.

"Sire!" The comms officer's voice yelped through his scouter. He's long turned off the power level scanning feature of the device and was mainly using it to communicate with his people. It was better than the older model com devices they had on hand, no hands needed to operate.

"What is it, soldier?" he said while standing to his feet slowly.

"It-" Before the man could properly respond to his question, Bardock cut him off.

"I hope you were about to use the code names," Bardock warned him, his voice low and his tongue raised to the back of his mouth to create a growling sound. "You know that these channels aren't secure."

"O-of course, s-sir!" There was a cough from the Comms Officer. "Ehh… the Fridge is running, I repeat, the Fridge is running!"

"It's about time!" Bardock smirked, taking the white armband from his forearm and wrapping it around his forehead. "That repairman took his time, my vegetables were about to go rotten!"

"..." There was no response from the other side of the call, till there was a rather large sigh. "I'll be sure to send out the… cucumbers first."

"Good man."

* * *

 **(Freeza)**

"You know, I think that I'll miss this red rock," Freeza sighed, his floating throne standing by a viewport to the world down below. He tapped a single along the rim of his glass of wine, taking a sip and making sure to savor the flavor, humming a tune and closing his eyes. "What did my father use to call this world, Zarbon?"

"It was the Ruby of The Cold Empire, my Lord." His last Lieutenant supplied with a smooth voice.

"Yes, a 'ruby' how drool," Freeza opened his eyes. "Of course he'd see some value in these worthless pack monkeys, he saw worth in Cooler after all." he chuckled, his tongue clicking as he did so. "Well, I suppose it's time we released the hounds. With the ratings that our man have scouted, I want you out there leading against these monkeys."

"Of course, sir… " Zarbon suddenly trailed off, his hand coming up to wipe the sweat off his brow. "... it's just what… "

"What? Just what Zarbon?" his voice hadn't changed, Freeza didn't speak in a different timbre or anything like that, but Zarbon could feel the air shift enough that he knew that he needed to get out with it.

"What if the information we got from that Vegeta brat about Bardock is true?"

Freeza didn't talk for a few seconds, he just stared forward, not quite glaring at the planet before him but close enough that Zarbon was worried that he would burst through the viewport and blew the place up right now.

"My dear, Zarbon," Freeza stood, his long white tail waving in the air as his small body hopped off his chair. "That is why I am like this?" he waved his arms open, causing his Lieutenant to take in his features once more. The pearl white skin that covered most of Freeza's body was only accompanied with six purple jewel-like spots on his body, two for his shoulders, two for his shins, one below his chest and one that topped his head in place of hair.

"Is my true form not a sight for the universe to behold in terror?"

* * *

At first, it looked like rain, like black dots of rain pouring down from the red sky of Planet Vegeta. But they all knew differently, they have had been told of what was coming, who was coming. The attack was timed well enough, in about three months it would've been the centennial of the saiyan conquering the planet from the Tuffles.

A planet that only had a full moon once every hundred years.

But the saiyans knew what was coming, they had a rough idea of the numbers that they were facing. So they were able to plan around this disadvantage of numbers… and substitute it for the raw power they gained from their infamous transformation. To do so…

"Burst open!" their King shouted, throwing up a Power Ball into the air which exploded into a massive sphere that radiated the most necessary thing for the saiyans. "And Mix!"

Blutz waves.

It was then the numbers of the Freeza Force met the might of the Saiyan Army in full, high in the sky of Planet Vegeta. Thousands were crushed under the brutal ki waves and blasts that these Oozarus bombarded the Force with, nary a single member making it through…

… except for Zarbon, who had resorted to using his secret monstrous form to batter away the ki blasts and waves. An act that while saving him from any harm would cause those around him to be killed by those blasts instead.

But he didn't care, Zarbon wanted to get this whole event over and done with, if a few ugly gnats needed to die for that do be then that was it. He wanted to be back in his beautiful form as quickly as possible.

The first Oozaru that he came across was powerful enough to hurt him but also a moron, nothing but a savage beast that shot ki and waved their arms angrily… so Zarbon ducked under their fists and shot a single blast of ki right through their skull.

Killing them instantly.

The second seemed to possess some level of intelligence, at least that on the level that a saiyan normally had. Its aim was more accurate, its swings were more of a true fighter than that of an animal. But it was far too weak to damage him, so died just like the last.

A single blast through its skull.

It was the third one that he found trouble with, as it was not only intelligent like the second one, but strong like the first. When it swung its fist at Zarbon, it caught the Freeza Force lieutenant off-guard, smacking him hard enough that he found himself ramming into another Oozaru.

All this commotion caused enough distraction to the horde of Oozarus that were littered around to allow some of the countless Freeza Force Soldiers to swarm some of their larger opponents, distracting even more of them in a cascade effect that continued this trend.

It wasn't without any effort that Zarbon eventually managed to take down his third opponent of the evening. Though his face was bloody and his breath haggard, he was more than healthy enough to keep on going for long through the night and into the morning.

Zarbon was about to take a big breath, his body descending further down the sky of Planet Vegeta, heading toward the ever distant ground, with all the raging monkeys behind him when…

...that was when everything changed.

 **"ROOOAAAARRR!"**

Hundreds of roars sounded out from below him and there was an Oozaru to match those sounds. It wasn't long till Zarbon found himself overwhelmed by the raw power that was concentrated on him… because he was the only enemy for them to focus their rage.

Zarbon lasted only moments longer, only taking out two or three more Oozaru at the most.

* * *

 **(Freeza)**

"This is quite the display," Freeza watched the commotion, the literal war that was going on outside his viewport with an expression that could only be described as bored, this entire affair was boring him. _"Seems we've lost contact with Zarbon, I would have thought he would have taken position behind the main forces, that way he focuses on long-range attacks. I never knew the man was that brave,"_ his scouter beeped a message out, an indication of the news he had already expected. "Perhaps I should pouch some of Cooler's men… they seem to last longer."

Of course, the tyrant was discounting the number of years that his recent losses had been serving under his father, only comparing the years that Cooler's soldiers had been serving him compared to how long Ginyu, Zarbon, and Dodoria had been serving Freeza.

"Send in the reinforcements," Freeza waved to the men to his side.

There was an odd degree of silence to that command, one that actually caused Freeza to turn to his lessers and raise a single brow in response.

"Ahh… L-l-lord F-freeza," one of them spoke, their body shaking so that it would match their voice. "T-t-the saiyans have already shot down the other ships… we have no more soldiers to send down… everyone out there is all we got left. "

"..."

"My Lord?"

"Well, you're still here," his white hand pointed out towards the soldier, a single pink beam gathering to his fingertip. "Are you not a soldier? Get out there." It was a calm order, but with just that undercurrent of condensation there, as if they were fools for not considering this option and he was just gently correcting them.

Everybody that was in the room currently left as if death itself had been threatening them. They went out so fast and with so little grace that some even trampled over others, in their haste to escape from their Lord's wrath.

 _"Well… except for Zarbon's death… this is going according to plan,"_ Freeza smiled to himself, now that he was alone, Freeza would finally be able to gloat about what a smart plan this was out loud. "Finally, the Freeza Force will rid itself of all that bloat."

He was referring to the mistaken hiring of an extraordinary number of soldiers in the past year. Their recruiters had been overzealous in meeting the numbers that were expected of them, overperforming to such an extent that without these loses today, the Freeza Force would be netting a loss in profits this year.

"It's really the only sensible option," he chuckled lowly, taking a sip of drink after doing so. "Cooler would call it under-sizing a division."

So Freeza continued to watch the numbers whittle down outside, enjoying the carnage with every passing second.

* * *

 **(Bardock)**

"Everything's going according to plan," Bardock mused, his hand coming up to his chin while his eyes focused on the fighting armies far above him. He could run up there and defeat the invading Freeza Force, but that would only have Freeza himself come to play before the Saiyan Army got out of the way.

 _"Honestly, I'm surprised that we managed to get Zarbon like that,"_ his mind tugged on just how easy the man had gotten killed in this brawl. _"You think that he'd lead from the back, take some potshots before falling back and bringing in the boss himself. Suppose that's just my small monkey mind, we can't all be a Galactic Overlord."_

It was an odd sensation for Bardock to watch the fighting above like this, to be able to view the Power Ball without a visor made him want to see what the moon looked like from down here. To see that celestial body high above the sky and not have his vision shift to the different colors that came from giant red monkey eyes.

"I can feel him," Bardock mumbled, keeping his voice low as if it would let him go unnoticed by the looming threat above him, his eyes focusing in. "He's a big fella for someone so small," his face broke out into a large grin. "I know that I should be worried… but I'm thrilled, the fate of the saiyan race rests on my shoulders… and I want to face Freeza head-on."

There was an open laugh, loud and proud, from the King of the Saiyans, it wasn't a mad laugh but something kinder. Something that came deep from his gut as a father, from watching a child do something that would get themselves hurt more than once… but doing it again, like burning their tongue on a hot drink.

That was when the loud thumps of dead bodies were heard, of giant bodies turning small as they went splat on the ground, of regular bodies doing the same. It was that noise that took Bardock right out of the good mood he found himself in these last few minutes.

His eyes returned to the sight of the two armies tearing into each other, it was mostly the saiyans that were doing the killing but every once in awhile a mighty Oozaro would fall down and that noise would happen.

A large splat.

He sighed, shaking his head while completely losing his grin.

 _"Now isn't time for getting giddy,_ " he thought to himself. Rolling his shoulders, Bardock rose high into the sky, slowly at first but then he started to build up speed, and he yelled out.

"NOW!"

With a quick blast of ki to the artificial moon, Bardock destroyed it, returning the Saiyan Army to their natural state. Then with speed to escape hell itself, Bardock rammed through the remnants of the Freeza Force, killing those that had been spared from the Saiyan Army with errant ki blasts like those that he would use against flies.

"FREEZA! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, COWARD!" He growled out as he came to Freeza's flagship, but unlike any other circumstances where he could have done this, he didn't wait, no he continued on his path, continued all the way to the largest viewport on the ship…

… and blasted it with enough power that the shockwave from the blast shoved all those still in flight around the area to the planet below. The smoky wreckage of the ship fell to from the sky in slow motion, only picking up speed the further it fell.

In the smoke, there was only a single figure.

 _"Where's his horns?"_ Bardock mentally gasped, he hadn't expected to see the leader of the Freeza Force out of his first form. That was not something that he thought he'd see… but it was something that he planned for.

"You know, it's not every day that someone manages to do this much damage to my forces in such little time," Freeza's cool voice rung out through the air, sending a chill down Bardock's back, something that only excited the saiyan more than ever. "I'm impressed, I can see that you're far more than I ever expected from your kind. How about you come work for me directly?"

Bardock was actually taken aback this offer, it just seemed so oddly honest.

"Directly? What would even mean?"

"Come now, I can tell that your talents would be wasted leading this rabble," Freeza's white arm moved through the air, in a swiping motion that ended with him pointing down below. "Under my command, you'd be shown things about the universe that you-"

"I'm not interested," Bardock spat out, interrupting Freeza with cold indifference to what the tyrant was offering. "Your track record of living soldiers under your command is running a little thin. So I gotta pass."

"Oh," Freeza started to chuckle, just a little at first but soon that grew into a deep manic laugh that Bardock managed to take in his stride. It lasted far longer than the saiyan thought it would, so long in fact Bardock would've run out of breath from it if this was him laughing.

"Well, I got to say," Freeza spoke up again once he calmed down. "I didn't expect you'd pass down the one chance you had at living… but I suppose that I shouldn't expect much from a filthy monkey."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Personally I think that fights are pretty._**

 ** _That's my one random statement out of the way, so on to actual topics. I'm going through a odd series of mental challenges writing this stage of the fic, nothing that I would call a block in so much as a stumbling point. I actually quite enjoy this feeling of 'oh, I wonder what reaction this will get' and think that many will enjoy where this is going..._**

 ** _... some won't, but I suppose that's just personal taste and I could be wrong and everyone will enjoy it... even that one guy you know that hates everything... yes... you, Kevin._**

 ** _This is another chapter that was originally two separate ones over on Spacebattles, but I like the meat of the size that's made when combining the two here. It would've originally ended with Freeza's "_**

Is my true form not a sight for the universe to behold in terror?" _**and everything after that is the chapter after.**_

 _ **Another thing is that last week I was away from my computer and didn't manage to find time to post the chapter here. So sorry about that guys.**_

 _ **So as usual, please leave a review if you're already following this story and enjoy the content that I am writing. It helps gauge how engaged my readers are.**_ _ **Thanks you for reading see you next week.**_

 _ **Edit 1: Ok, quick addon here, point out if I accidentally leave those [hr]s. They're not meant to be left there, that was an accident.**_


	42. Ch40: Raising Challenge

**(Bardock's Elite)**

They landed on Vampa during a sandstorm, although it wasn't anything that their ship had to worry about. They'd chosen the ship because of its durability after all, it wasn't like they had been foolish enough to take a random transport ship to one of the least habitable planets to have breathable air.

"Ahh!" Shugesh yelled out, his voice barely being heard through the sandstorm raging around them. "Fucking sandstorms, I hate sand. Tora, why do we got to walk through this mess?"

"Don't be such a baby," Tora responded, careful to cover his mouth from the ravages of the sand. "The computer says that it won't last another ten minutes, that's not too long of a time for us to be in a storm like this."

"But you know that I hate sand-"

"Yeah, yeah, 'it's coarse and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere'," Fasha interrupted her tubby teammate's whining. "I get it, please stop telling us about how much you hate sand. We've heard every time we've come near a desert."

Shugesh huffed out but didn't make any more complaints about the weather, allowing the group to fall into a deep silence. With only the howling of the wind and sand to fill their ears, they each started to think deeply about where this Rebellion would lead them to.

 _"I hope I did the right thing letting those two head off,"_ Tora's thoughts were of guilt, his stomach twisted at the thought of what could happen to those two kids if they were to make it in time to face Freeza. _"I might have just killed them."_ These were unusual thoughts for a saiyan to have, something that he might have been ashamed of in other circumstances.

 _"That dumb fucker, Bardock'll kill him after he's done with Freeza,"_ Fasha glared at Tora's back, her thoughts were hot, raging like a volcano. _"Letting two kids walk all over him like that."_ if it wasn't for how it would cause sand to be thrown into her mouth she'd be spitting on the ground in disgust.

 _"Once we find Paragus' ship it won't be too hard to find him,"_ Borgos' thoughts were more on the mission than his teammates, he knew just how important this mission could be if worse came to pass. _"The man wouldn't have gone far from his ship, there were no structures other than that he could live in that could be made within the time frame."_

Shugesh's thoughts… were what you would think.

 _"Fucking hate sand, I just know that it'll be in me boot for a month after this."_

All these thoughts though were broken by a yell that broke through the screeching sand storm.

"HEY!"Came a yell, it's timbre course and rough like someone that's been yelling far too much. "OVER HERE! DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

It came at the right moment because like magic the sandstorm faded from around them, allowing them to view the man that was running towards them, wearing a cloak around a cracked set of battle armor; he also hadn't been shaving in some time as his mustache had grown long and unkempt.

"Tha-" Paragus gulped for air, his hands on his knees and his chest heaving up and down like none of the others had seen before. "-nks, I had never thought that anyone would get our signal."

The newly arrived saiyans looked to each other, none of them really wanted to be the one to talk to the man. A man that had been stuck on this world with no one but a single child that had been taken out of the tube too early, it wasn't likely that he was much on niceties.

Eventually, they all looked to Tora.

"Fine," he sighed, shaking his head and turning to face the man. "Colonel Paragus, we come here on words from our new King, Bardock. He wants you and your son to return to the fold."

There were just a few short seconds where it looked like rage had overtaken the older man, like his skeleton would leap out of his skin to strangle him. That was until Paragus took a deep breath… and then came to a not-so-silent realization about what he had been told.

"New… King Bardock?"

* * *

 **(BardockVsFreeza)**

They moved, slicing through the air like blades, their forearms rammed into each other with so much force that the ground far below them shook, broke and crumbled. When they started to throw punches and kicks at each other, the movements were so fast that the cloud formations around started to deform from the very pressure that was being sent out.

At one point Bardock's punch was caught in Freeza's small hands. With a quickness that defied his larger size, the saiyan kicked out at the tyrant's head, causing Freeza to let go and block the blow with his forearm.

 _"What?!"_ Freeza gasped, as he found himself being knocked back by the force of the attack, surprising him. _"This level of strength is far above what a saiyan shoul-"_ those thoughts were broken by a right hook slamming into Freeza's face, sending him rocketing down towards the planet and crashing into the earth with a crack like thunder.

It was with little fanfare that Freeza stood up back to his feet, not a single scratch on him, as his lips turned up in amusement and he wiped his shoulder free of dust. There was a little concern showing from the small man, just the small twitch of his eyes as Bardock landed just a few feet away from him.

"Well," Freeza's voice drooled out, nearly breaking out into laughter at the stern expression the saiyan was wearing. "I'm impressed, you're the first person since my father to cause me to dust myself off."

"I suppose that I should be honored then?" Bardock replied dryly, dropping into another combat stance, something that Freeza didn't feel the need to do as he just stood there with his arms crossed, nonchalantly staring at the saiyan king.

"You should be delighted," Freeza countered with a small smile and a swing of his tail. "You've reached a level of power that few have ever dreamed of."

It started as a chuckle, a low throaty chuckle that got higher, that got louder with each passing second. It only lasted for all of ten seconds, but soon Bardock was hunched over and loudly laughing, it was a breathy laugh that took Freeza by surprise.

"Then they should've dreamed bigger," Bardock, opened his palm, calling up a dazzling blue sphere that rotated rapidly. It gained in size, becoming twice as big as Bardock's head before the man threw it at Freeza, who just sidestepped the attack with ease.

"Was that meant-" whatever Freeza was about to say was interrupted by the attack exploding off his back, slapping him forward to meet with Bardock's boot that smashed into his nose and sent him flying off in a series of flips.

Almost instantly Freeza recovered, stopping his momentum flat, and sending out a sequence of attacks with his tail at the saiyan. Bardock barely managed to duck and to weave around these, his hair constantly swaying from the force of Freeza's tail. Eventually, the saiyan king got inside the outer ring of Freeza's attack range and entered his inner ring.

Large chunks of the landscape around the two fighters were being uprooted. Each swing of Freeza's tail or for every kick and punch thrown by Bardock, craters, slices, and all other kinds of deformities begin to dot the world, marking it as the two danced around each other's blows.

Freeza's tail met with Bardock's face, as Bardock's foot met with the tyrant's face once more. The two spin in mid-air from their respective blows, before stomping down on the ground at the same time, cracking and splitting the ground beneath them and launching back into the fray of combat with each other.

* * *

 **(Paragus)**

Paragus had plenty of patience, having honed it over the years of raising his son, his wild son that would rampage across this world when, not if but when his temper would rise. If it wasn't for the shock collar that he had created he would have no way to calm his son. But that sort of thing was a last resort, so he had gotten good at calming and cajoling his young son.

His powerful young son.

Now, Paragus was using his patience to watch this group, this group of saiyans. He was wondering just how truthful they were being.

 _"The story they're telling me isn't all that likely,"_ he thought as his eyes roamed across the gang, his face forming into a frown. _"They really think that I'd be foolish enough to believe that the low-class could defeat King Vegeta in single combat?"_ Paragus would've openly scoffed if he wasn't sure it would give them something to interrogate him about.

"So… " it was the fat one that spoke, the one that looked like he was about to cry about the sand in his boot. "... where's the brat?" he ended this by handing the man a standard Freeza Force ration.

"Broly, you mean?" Paragus took a bit out of the ration that he was offered, the taste was far better than the father remembered, but that could just be put down to the fact that he had been forced to sustain himself on far worse substances over the last few years. "He's out hunting, the boy will be back on his own in a few short minutes."

"Great!" the fat man exclaimed, turning his head to his companions to gather support, only to find that they were looking away. Not one to read the room the fat man continued, "This has got to be the easiest mission we've had in-"

"ROOOARR!"

The sudden roar caused the fat man to leap into the air, his equally fat tail swinging in the breeze. Of course, none of the other saiyans reacted, either having seen the creature that had made the noise or having sensed his coming.

"Broly!" Paragus' barked, his eyes narrowed. "I told you not to make those noises, you aren't an animal!"

Broly's small head looked down, staring at the green fur wrappings that he had tied around his wrist in lieu of any actual pants, and was dirty enough that one could tell that the boy was given a great deal of freedom to roam around at his own pleasure.

The most shocking detail to the group was the boy's lack of a tail.

"Sorry, Father." Broly's voice was low, just barely above a whisper. "W-won't do it a-again."

"That's a good boy, Broly." Paragus patted his son on the head gently, a soft smile on his lips.

* * *

 **(Bardock Vs Freeza)**

"Riot Torrent!"

With that shout, Bardock unleashed a barrage of spinning blue ki balls at Freeza, who attempted to dodge the attacks by leaping right into the air. Bardock quickly reoriented himself, flinging more balls at the tyrant… and those that had missed prior to this? They bounded back around so that they could hit Freeza once more.

There was a slight narrowing of Freeza's brow before he twisted and turned, his pointer finger out as pink blasts leapt out of it to meet with each and every blue ki ball that Bardock sent. The two fighters shifted attacks into a series of volleys against each other that crackled, banged and exploded like thunder in the sky.

It was with a wave of his hand that Freeza stopped this contest of power for another. A massive wall of pink ki was erected, the height and weight of a mountain, covering the tyrant in its defensive field. A flick of his finger sent the wall careening at Bardock like an avalanche at skiers.

"I saw your son do this against prince Vegeta," he taunted, his arms wide open. "Thought that I would try the same, only show you what someone truly powerful can do with your feeble saiyan techniques."

Bardock waved his arm out, a ring of green ki the size of his person forming and being launched out at once. It met with the pink wall in a blaze of light, cutting through it rather too fast for Freeza's liking.

"They're only feeble when used by feeble minds." Bardock returned with his own taunt, stepping through the hole in the barrier with the same kind of nonchalance that one would when stepping through a door normally.

"It seems that I just keep underestimating you," Freeza's hand came under his chin, stroking it slightly and showing off the thoughtful smile that had been developing on his face for some time now. "But I'm afraid that I've been keeping a second-"

"-secret," Bardock finished for the tyrant, interrupting and casting a look of smug satisfaction at the other man. "You're only using a small percentage of your true power… what don't tell me, it'll only take fifty percent to wipe me out?"

"I see that my brother has filled you in regarding the true depths of my power," There was a cold expression that overtook the smile that Freeza had previously wore. "But that's meaningless in the long scheme of this fight. Nothing that you bring to bear could ever hope to match-" the ground suddenly shook and the air gained enough weight that the small of Bardock's back felt heavy. "-my might."

It was clear that Freeza had powered up…

… and Bardock only smiled in response.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Sorry for this one coming in a bit late. I sort of forgot to post it this week... ops. I'll post another the coming Tuesday and should have another that Saturday or Friday that is about double this length._**

 ** _Again sorry about the delay. If you follow this story though and are liking it still then please, leave a review. It helps me gauge your continued interest._**


	43. Ch41: Control

**(Gyaku)**

"You have to look deep inside yourself," Yoko dictated this to Gyaku with all the energy of a five-year-old explaining how chocolate was the greatest flavor of all. The old woman would gesture and point at things at near-random, sometimes it at least looked to illustrate a point but most of the time it seemed to be a random twitch the elder couldn't control. "Find the core of your power and let it flow through you gently."

Gyaku suddenly realized something.

"Isn't this an exercise that children are taught-" she was interrupted by Yoko whacking her over the head with her crane. "Hey, what was that for?" she yelled, rubbing her head and glaring at Yoko from the corner of her left eye.

"You are a child," the elder waggled a finger in front of Gyaku's face, the condensation oozing off her in waves. "And your training was so wonderfully rushed forward that I heard that some dunce has taken over the school system. There are massive glaring holes in your education."

"Like what?" she was aghast, her training wasn't rushed. Gyaku knew that she was a prodigy that just grasped the fundamentals so quickly that she was **allowed** to move forward to more advanced techniques.

"The fact that I'm going over this again with you should tell you that there's something you lack. It isn't my job to baby you, I have no interest in teaching you things that you should already know. Either you learn them or you don't," Yoko's upturned brow and the rolling of her eyes caused Gyaku's blood to boil. It reminded her of another mentor she had, one of a more masculine form. "We go over this till you understand the most basic aspect of ascending and then I shall leave you on your own. You must find your own way."

"And the first step in ascending is meditating?" Gyaku scoffed, she was beginning to understand why Aku and Yoko had a falling out. _"Next I'll be drinking special herbal tea and finding inner peace. What nonsense, can't believe I'm going through with this."_

"No, it's Control."

* * *

 **(Gine)**

Gine wasn't sure that this was a good idea. She hadn't taken care of a child so young before, given that saiyan children are typically only let out of their tubes at three years of growth. But given the angelic child that her firstborn had been the mother was sure that she could handle a much younger infant…

… she handled Peppa after all. How bad could Kakarot be?

"Okay," Gine sighed, her hands shaking over the console that controlled Kakarot's incubation chamber. "So… I just have to press these buttons." she had started to talk to herself out loud within the first few days of travel, mostly due to her not having anyone to talk to.

Something that would be remedied with releasing Kakarot at this early time.

With the buttons pressed, Kakaort's chamber drained the fluid that surrounded the baby, gently floating him down to the bottom of the chamber. Gine opened the hatch of the chamber slowly, making sure not to make too much noise or moving too fast as to not scare her little boy.

"Hey there," she whispered as his eyes opened slowly, blinking and darting around the room. There was a moment of complete calm and silence…

… that was broken when Kakarot opened his mouth and started to wail.

"Ahhh!"

"WAHHH!

Gine responded in shock and surprise, not expecting the baby to start to cry once it was awoken. She took his wet, wiggling form into her hands, rocking him ever so slightly by placing him in the ridge of her left arm, while her right hand held his back, and moving back and forth on the spot.

"Shhh," she murmured, kissing the edge where his forehead met with his hair. Finally, after that, Kakarot crying ceased and now all that was left was the curiosity of seeing the world around him for the first time.

Gine brought her son towards a table, one that had a towel and other cleaning objects. She wiped down the fluid that he still covered him, using the baby blue towel to do so. Then she put a medical diaper on him and stood back a step to admire her handiwork, a nice happy and clean baby.

Her eyes drifted across the room, to a picture of her, Bardock, Raditz, and Peppa. They were huddled into a group, Raditz looking like he was about to puke from having his picture taken, something that amused Peppa if her smile was to be taken as a sign of joy. Bardock himself wrapped his arm over her shoulder in the picture, her head finding a resting spot on his chest in response.

Gine smiled at the sight of the picture, her heart growing warm on the memories that it brought up… till a spare diaper slammed into the picture and slapped it into the ground. The glass shattered across the floor of the ship, a rumble going with it as the individual pieces vibrated.

"Kakarot!" Gine screeched, which had the unfortunate effect of causing Kakarot to let out an ear-popping wail once more. "Oh, I'm sorry! Mommy didn't mean that." She shifted the small infant back into her arms, his own arms now waving and his legs kicking out.

"Shhh, shhh," she murmured once more, her soft voice quelling the wailing child's tantrum. "Mommy's sorry, I won't yell at you again." Eventually, as Kakarot continued to be quiet, Gine reached down to the floor, picking up the shattered picture frame, and gasping as she saw the damage.

While most of the actual picture wasn't damaged there was one jagged rip that tore into a single person on it. Bardock had been split right down the middle, barely cutting the top of Gine's hair with him and leaving only the shoulder and arm in with the others on the larger side of the torn picture.

"Oh… Bardock" Gine felt her heart drop, her knees shake… till a single tiny hand reached out to bop her on the nose. "Kakarot… " her eyes fall to the familiar flop of hair that was marked his connection to his father, her eyes teared up and a small smile grew on her lips. "Let's get you checked by the computer," she tickled him, causing a giggle to erupt out of the child's mouth. "Don't want to need to put you away in that chamber again… do we…"

The mother of two now descended into a baby talk after that, taking her son over to the medical scanner that Bardock had installed some months ago into the ship. Her mind was mostly on her infant son now, on how she'd take care of him over the coming months, and what plans she'd make use of once they landed on Earth.

But there was a large part of her mind, and her heart, that couldn't help but be worried that the picture frame was an omen of things to come.

* * *

 **(Bardock Vs Freeza)**

 _"I suppose that I've let this go on long enough,"_ Bardock's thoughts turned to the still fleeing Saiyan Army, who were leaving as Bardock distracted Freeza with a more drawn out fight by slowing ramping his power to match Freeza rather than going all out from the start in an effort to overwhelm him. _"If this is fifty percent of his power, then I have to finish this now."_

Before Bardock could even attempt to power up, the back of Freeza's hand found itself slammed over Bardock's face with enough force to send him reeling back. Bardock brought his hands to his face in a reaction brought on from just the pain of the blow. A swipe of Freeza's tail caused the father of Raditz to fall downwards, only escaping another blown from the tyrant by blasting downwards with a beam of ki that shot him away from Freeza.

But Freeza was already waiting for him, his leg held out for a blow that would never come as Bardock reorientated himself, allowing him to grip the outstretched limb with two hands and started to spin the tyrant in mid-air.

"WHAAAA!" Freeza squealed out as he found himself being thrown away by the saiyan king.

In what could only be described in a sort of twirling spin in the air, Freeza suddenly turned around and slid into place next to Bardock, in an odd display of speed that looked like a jumpcut to the saiyan's eyes. Like a cat scared by a bolt of lighting, Bardock leaped into the air, throwing down a ki blast into the ground that exploded in a display of smoke and dust.

"I may not be able to see you," Freeza taunted a single hand raised in the smoke. "But that matters little in the grand scheme. When I can do this."

He opened his palm wide… and a massive explosion erupted across the area, one that Bardock found himself just barely putting up a Wednesday Wall in time in order to defend himself from. Freeza's attack clashed with Bardock's defense, cracking in several places, while other parts of the Wednesday Wall bubbled and warped closer to the saiyan's head.

Eventually, everything stopped. Freeza's explosion had stopped, the man himself just standing three feet from Bardock, his stance wide open.

"You're a slippery one," Freeza opened his eyes, a smug smirk adorned on his face. "I thought that one would get you for-"

In a repeat of what he just saw the tyrant do, Bardock raised a single hand and enveloped the area in a massive explosion, seemingly taking Freeza off guard.

Bardock took the opening that he had created, bent his knees and started to power up… only to find that a long white tail was now wrapped around his neck. It squeezed and wiggled, making the saiyan start to gag and shake, to thrash about in an attempt to free himself from the hold. It wasn't long before Bardock started to feel his consciousness start to fade, something that went along with the act of Freeza lowering them back to the ground.

Bardock started to claw at the tail, his nails not even managing to cut into Freeza's pearl white skin, while the greater strength of Freeza meant that trying to overpower the hold was useless at the moment. The tail's longer reach also kept Bardock from striking back at Freeza to force the tyrant to let go of his hold.

 _"It's all or nothing now,"_ Bardock's vision had gone completely dim, not a single speck of light visible as his mind started to shut down, his eyes gently closing. It was only then that the saiyan king started to draw on the well of power that had been sleeping, bravely waiting for the chance to wake it from its depths. _"It's all about… control… this is about control..."_ he drifted off, his struggling limbs flopping down.

Freeza waited a second.

Then another second.

After ten, he was sure that the monkey was out cold.

"Well-" Whatever Freeza was about to say was broken by a sudden clap of pressure around his tail. The previously dead arms tightened their fists around the pearl flesh of Freeza's tail so much that the tyrant could feel how his blood stop circulating there. "What!?"

With a sudden yell, Bardock's body gave off an explosive burst of ki, his aura snapping to life and flinging Freeza off the saiyan king like the tyrant was naught but a fly. Freeza looked at Bardock, whose formerly limp limbs were once more alive with movement, bulging with muscles that the man hadn't previously had. Within those few seconds, Bardock's hair shifted up, just ever so slightly.

"What… is this!" Freeza gasped.

Bardock opened deadly yellow eyes.

"Control."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: No, it turned out that Raditz didn't really explain what Super Saiyan looked like to his father... and therefore Bardock went ahead to gain power through a new form... and he got the Wrathful State from the New Broly Movie._**

 ** _But will it be enough?_**

 ** _If you like what you reading and you want to have more, then don't be afraid to review and follower and all those things. If this gets more than 20 reviews this week, I'll post the next chapter earlier!_**


	44. Ch42: Heating Up!

Bardock punched Freeza.

It was a punch that changed Freeza's mind about everything.

The most he'd ever felt when being hit by lesser races was equivalent to a slight breeze against his skin, nothing that he'd ever be concerned about. This punch was different, this punch was something that splattered his blood across the ground, his ears rang with the sound of bells while he held his now bloody lip with a single hand.

"T-that hurt?" Freeza wiped his lip, the purple blood just spreading to his hand rather than removing it from his lip. His glare was as hot as the ki that he gathered to his now open palm. "How dare you, how dare you wound me!" He threw out his arm, sending ki in a massive wave forward that carved through the earth toward Bardock, cutting all the way down to the planet's core.

As if a mirror to Freeza, Bardock waved his own hand, a blue wave of ki coming out to match the pink one that Freeza had launched. The two clashed together in a thunderous clap that exploded in a large flash of light, their powers briefly pushing and pulling against each other till they expanded sideways across the planet, creating a cross carved into the world that was visible from the depths of space.

Before the lights of their attacks truly faded away from sight, Bardock moved.

It was in a motion so fast that even to Freeza's eyes the man blurred into step beside him, his fist already embedded into his stomach with enough force to take his breath. Freeza barely managed to bring up his forearm to block the saiyan's next blow, an elbow heading right for the tyrant's forehead.

"Tsk," Bardock went, as his elbow bounced off the pearl white skin. Then when Freeza went for his own punch, the saiyan king caught the attack in the center of his palm, simply crushing it in a tight grip. It was with a pull that Freeza's forehead met with Bardock's head as the saiyan slammed him with a headbutt, a purple welt appearing on his skin.

Freeza leapt back, his tail swinging out to catch the saiyan off guard if he attempted to follow, but by the time he landed back on the ground, Bardock was standing there already swinging a right hook that caught Freeza in the chin. The blow had so much force behind it that Freeza found himself being knocked back into the air.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Freeza yelled, flipping around in the air and sending out a shockwave of force that would send the saiyan back if he was too close to him. With a point of his index finger, he sent out a barrage of thin pink beams down at the saiyan king.

Bardock sidestepped, using as little movement as possible to dodge the beams so that he was only bathed in pink light, rather than pink death. Freeza kept the barrage up though, in spite of his opponent's dodging, until what once was a dozen beams became a hundred aimed at the saiyan.

What once was merely sidestepping was now full-on leaps and ducking, but there was still very little progress in making Bardock lose that loose, almost causal stance of his. A cold sweat came down Freeza's back as Bardock got closer to him with each beam barrage, a sweat that gives him a single chilling thought.

 _"He's barely trying!"_ There was a single moment that Freeza saw Bardock stop, and his cold heart roared to life as he decided to change up his plan. _"If this filthy monkey is making a fool out of me at this level of power…"_ his thought trailed off, as if the very thoughts he was having caused him a deep sickness. _"I have to use more? I can't believe that I have to use more power against a saiyan!"_

It happened in an explosion of power that few could match, not the tyrant powering as he had planned. But instead, it was a blue mass that suddenly rammed into Freeza, taking him so off guard that he spiraled backward out of control, the world blurring into blended colors of red and brown… with a single dash of blue.

"This is it!" Bardock yelled, a sapphire blue sphere leaping out of his hand and ramming itself into Freeza's dark purple torso gem.

"This can't be happening!" Freeza screamed his rage building as his body continued to rotate and fly higher into the sky. It felt like he was spinning for an eternity when suddenly everything exploded in a bright sapphire light that the world shuddered to.

As the blue light faded, red light rose up to replace it as the planet erupted with lava coming up from the cross-shaped hole that reached down to the planet's core, it consumed the tyrant with its presence. Soon the red sky was overtaken by the dark fog of smoke as the world around Bardock started to burn red and its red sky turned black, soon the ground started to crack and rumble.

* * *

 **(Vampa)**

"Finally!" Paragus looked out from the ship's viewport, his eyes roaming over the pale yellow world down below. They were finally leaving the death world known as Vampa behind, and Paragus ran his hands over his greying hair, a wide grin stretching over his face. "I began to fear that I'd never leave that hell."

"You know," Paragus almost jumped at the sound of her voice, it seemed that female of the squad, the woman known as Fasha, had walked up behind him while he had been gazing down below. "I thought you'd be too young to start greying, you're not even fifty, right?"

He chuckled, his hand dropping down to his side, coming to rest on his son's head with a gentle pat.

"It's just stress," Paragus revealed, with a small chuckle that got caught in his throat. "Years living on such a world has its ways of leaving a man with the scars of age, before his time." he started to chuckle again with that sentence out. "Why do you care?"

"Not often I see such a young man sport the granddad look is all."

"I suppose not," Paragus' attention was grabbed by Broly briefly growling, but before he could give out about his son's animal-like behavior, there was a loud rumble that echoed throughout the room. "Hungry?" he asked the boy softly.

"Ehh," Broly grunted, nodding his head and moving up to rub it along one of his father's legs. That was when Paragus' warm smile turned cold…

"Broly!" he barked suddenly, taking Fasha back at his sudden hostility as spit flew through the air and splattered across the air. "What have I told you!"

The wide-eyed stare that Paragus received from his son, full of fear and hesitancy, only seemed to further enrage the father as he raised his hand and brought across Broly's head with a loud clap. There was a single second that Fasha could see raw fury overtake the boy's face, but in a flash, it was gone and replaced with tears and panic.

"You're to use your words, Broly!" Paragus yelled, his mouth stretching out. "You're not an animal, you're a saiyan… and you'll act like it."

"Y-y-yes, father," Broly stammered, his hands coming together in front of him so that he could roll them around each other in a fit of motion that tugged at Fasha's heart somehow. "I-I'm s-sorry."

Paragus's hard glare transitioned to a softer expression, his hand coming up to rub the tufts of hair on his son's head. An action that caused the young boy to flinch briefly until he noticed that action for what it truly was, and not another act of violence.

"That's a good boy, Broly," the father's lips upturned just slightly, enough that it was clear to be a smile of sorts. "I'm sorry that I hit you so hard," he told him, his voice soft and his hand gently soothing the spot that Paragus stuck. "But you have to learn how to use your words."

"Y-yes, father."

"Hey!" Fasha spoke for the first time in seconds, unsure of why but knowing that she needed to say something. At the look that the father and son duo gave her though, she changed her tracks instantly. This would take a softer approach… "How about I take the kid and get him something more filling than rations from the storage units onboard?"

There was this look that Paragus gave her, one that Fasha had trouble reading… but she didn't like it.

"Very well," he sighed, his hand leaving Broly's head so that he could cross his arms over his chest. "But don't spoil the boy, he needs none of that." With those words, Paragus left the room with a flick of his dirty cloak.

"Your father is a right charmer," Fasha told Broly, who could only look at the tall stranger in awe. When seconds past and there were no further words from the young boy, she sighed into her hand. "I wish Gine was dealing with this."

* * *

 **(Planet Vegeta)**

The world was bathed in crimson light as lava started to flow over the landscape, pulling and consuming all that was in its path. It wasn't long before nearly the entire planet was lit aflame, the dark smoke of the fire turning the once ruby world into a black pearl.

A single white hand erupted from lava, a dome of space opening up around it as Freeza rose back into the air.

"I will not let this stand any further," Freeza growled, his hands tightening till his nails drew blood from his palm. He hadn't been seriously injured by the lava, but that didn't mean he wasn't harmed in the act of being briefly consumed. He looked about, not spotting the saiyan anywhere nearby.

"I must have been knocked much further away than I thought," he smiled, his demeanour softening as he realized something. "Now, I can power-up further without that pest stopping me."

But Freeza's lack of ki sense meant that he couldn't feel Bardock start to home in on his new position. Coming ever closer, not by the second but by the nano-second as Freeza's power ebbed its way up to full.

At 60%, the two could see each other.

At 70%, Bardock let a blade of ki erupt from his hand, as he came within striking range.

At 80%, Freeza stopped powering up, copied the motion Bardock had done, and the two clashed, all in one moment.

"Damn it," Bardock grunted, his arm struggling against the might that was set before it. Freeza smiled, his arm steadily pushing back the ki blade of the saiyan king till it was only a few centimeters from his nose.

"Are we having trouble now, Monkey?" Freeza taunted.

Bardock didn't exert any effort into responding to Freeza verbally. No, he instead kicked out, his foot ramming into Freeza's side with enough force to break out of the blade lock, allowing Bardock to convert his ki blade into a powerful beam that the tyrant blocked with a swipe of his sword.

"I suppose blade work was never my favorite either," A white arm waved and Freeza's own pink ki blade disappeared from sight, but his smile never did. "I would think that you'd prefer fist to swords, no?"

Freeza's fist moved… and Bardock's moved to meet it. The two meeting in a clash of movement that sent the two reeling back from each other due to the impact, something which the duo ignored as they continued to clash.

Each time Freeza's fist would inch towards Bardock's face, the saiyan would slide his head to the side so that it would rush past his ear instead. Every time Bardock's foot came within range of Freeza's torso, a white knee would absorb the blow.

Soon the two entered a rhythm, a pattern where one would attack and the other would defend, at times Bardock would be on the offense, swinging so many fists, launching so many kicks that Freeza was forced to defend till he found an opening, then the situation was reversed and Bardock was forced to defend against the tyrant's barrage of blows.

That was til Bardock ended this exchange with a headbutt that sent the tyrant reeling back once more, a large red welt appearing on the saiyan's forehead while a purple one sat on Freeza's.

The saiyan breathed deeply, his chest heaving in and out, his forearm wiping sweat from his brow.

The demon didn't.

"I can see that this-" Freeza waved at the inferno raging around them, the stomach-churning smoke and skin blistering heat that the two were surrounded by. For his species this was just a hot beach that'll give him sunburn, to a saiyan this was a hell of smoke and fire. "-is getting to you. I can tell that you're slowing down, perhaps you give up? I've heard that burning is a terrible way to die."

"Offering me another chance to join you?" Bardock wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. If Freeza wanted to give him a moment to catch his breath, Bardock wasn't going to pass that up. "I'-"

"Oh, no," Freeza interrupted Bardock's rejection, there was a large smile on his face like he knew some secret that Bardock didn't. "I wasn't offering you to join me. You've done far too much damage to my form for me to let you off like that," he laughed, a hand on his stomach. "No, my offer was a quick, clean death over a long, painful one."

There was a rush of movement between the two. Freeza's fist homed in on Bardock's face, while he ducked the attack and countered with a mighty right hook, using Freeza's own momentum as a natural multiplier. As if Freeza was a scorpion that had just caught its prey, his tail came smashing down, slapping into Bardock's face hard enough that blood flew out and the saiyan's white bandana flew off, being propelled by the heat around them high into the sky.

Without any concern for that, Bardock stuck out his left elbow, digging its sharp edge into Freeza's jaw with such force that white specks could be seen practically leaping out of his mouth. Freeza's white foot smashed into the ridge of Bardock's nose, showering the man in a flood of blood that dripped down his chest.

With a chop, Bardock hit the back of Freeza's knee, limping the limb and leaving the tyrant open to another punch that darkened his cheek. With an elegance that contrasted his battered appearance, Freeza lifted one finger up, ignoring the pain of Bardock barrage of blows that followed… and fired off a single pink beam.

Right into the center of Bardock's chest.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Sorry about not posting this yesterday guys, I was away from home and forget my laptop so I couldn't upload this till I got back. Don't worry about the cliff hanger here, I'm be uploading the next chapter on Tuesday this week again... and then I'll do another on Saturday._**

 ** _I should be able to keep that pace up for a few weeks._**

 ** _I hope the wait didn't cause too much of an issue with you guys?_**


	45. Ch43: The Trigger!

There was red dripping down my chest. It was a disgusting ooze that churned my stomach just from its smell. I could feel my heart beat faster and faster, nearly bursting out of my chest as I began to panic at the sight before my eyes. There wasn't any pain, no that would be something that I could at least focus on, something other than the gross smell that shifted its way up my nostrils.

I began to gag.

"You're such a drama queen," Peppa intruded, causing me to shift my face so that I was looking at her. "It's only some ketchup," she scoffed, picking herself up off the floor and back to the table we were eating at. "I mean honestly, you're acting like I stabbed you in the heart."

"If only," I wallowed, struggling against the urge to wipe the red mess on my armor away with my hands. I can't stand the smell of ketchup, the feel of it, it made me sick to the bone. "That would've been a cleaner end than the agony that I feel right now."

My left leg had started to shift up and down once more, vibrating like some sort of toy set on fast.

Peppa sighed explosively, leaning over the table, grabbing me by the shoulder and brought me to set in the same chair she was setting on. The chairs were made for fully grown adults, so little kids like us could share a single chair without much fuss.

"Come here," she told me, moving her head close to my chest…

… then she licked the ketchup off.

"Eww," I stood up, backing away from Peppa with the same amount of fear that prey would give to their predator. "That's disgusting," I hop a little up and down, my arms waving wildly in the air. "AND IT DOESN'T GET RID OF THE SMELL!"

"WELL!" Peppa screamed from her chair, her face red. "I WON'T DO ANYTHING NICE FOR YOU AGAIN!"

"THANK YOU! THAT WAY THERE'LL BE LESS KETCHUP IN MY LIFE!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A BABY!"

We'd been stuck on this ship alone for far too long. Thank whatever gods that cared that we were only a short distance from Planet Vegeta now.

* * *

 **(Planet Vegeta)**

It started as a red dot on Bardock's chest.

It broke right through his armor, drilling into his skin and through his breastbone… but luckily for the saiyan king stopped right there. Leaving him with a gaping hole in his chest covered with a single hand. Bardock could do nothing but force himself to float there, with only a single hand left free to guard him against any future attacks from the tyrant.

 _"Speak of the devil,"_ he thought as Freeza slowly came into the frame of his darkened vision.

"Ohohoho," A pale white hand came to rest on Freeza's chin, his purple nails tapping lightly on the ridge. "I thought for sure that such a blow would be your end but you've surprised me once again. Well done."

"Thanks," Bardock spat out a wad of blood, something that came from an earlier blow that Freeza had inflicted on him. It was then the hand Bardock was using to hold back the blood glowed red as it started to get hot, hot enough to burn the wound shut, cauterizing it. Bardock didn't even flinch. "I do try."

Bardock dropped his hand from the wound, revealing to Freeza the large burn scar from his on-site medical procedure.

Freeza didn't flinch at the sight.

"How remarkable, I was hoping that you wouldn't think to seal the wound," Freeza sighed, dropping his hand from his chin and pointing out a single finger towards Bardock once more, pink power erupting from its tip again.

With a speed that ignored the pain from his injuries, Bardock threw out a hand, blue ki erupting from his palm like a flame from the exhaust of an engine. The blue clashed with the pink in a colorful display of their strength, shockwaves exploding off the clash hard enough that the environment around them started to float around them in response.

Bardock's much large beam started to overtake Freeza's smaller attack, causing Freeza's face to shift into a rather ugly frown. Another finger, another pink beam was added to the clash between the two, but it was to no avail.

 _"What is happening!"_ Freeza watched his attack be pushed back further with each second that passed. _"How is this possible? He's been injured, I can tell that he's running on fumes. So how can he be overpowering me?"_ He ground his teeth into a snarl, his stomach creating a pit in the center that seemed to seep out whatever heat his body was feeling, leaving him with only a chill that tiptoed along his spine. _"He can't be strong enough to force this much power out of me?"_

The chill that Freeza had felt was suddenly replaced with blindingly hot rage.

"How dare you!" he yelled, throwing out another hand that detonated into yet another large beam of pink ki that descended down onto Bardock's form. The saiyan dropped his beam, throwing himself away from the two blasts that the tyrant had sent down, allowing the two beams to hit the lava below them and explode harmlessly.

The explosion launched Bardock forward, tearing the burnt wound on his chest wide open once more and letting the blood drip out into the sky, dripping down to be evaporated by the lava below near instantly.

Freeza shot out with four more blasts, each one striking a limb with enough power to take the skin off the saiyan king. Bardock pushed through the pain, he pushed through any defense that Freeza tried to use, only guarding a single fist from the tyrant's wrath.

"Take this!" Bardock yelled, his fist clenched tightly in a lead up to a punch. Freeza didn't have the time to move his arms to defend himself from the coming blow, the saiyan's fist just smashed into the white face with all the force the saiyan could manage. With Bardock's fist embedded in his face…

… Freeza just smiled, forcing the fist back by just mildly turning his head to face the saiyan fully.

"Seems that your second wind just ran out," he smiled, lashing out with his tail in a blow that tore open the saiyan's wound even further than it had been previously. Bardock took the blow, blood now pouring out like water over a fall.

"That wasn't the attack."

Freeza didn't even have a second to respond, his eyes barely even widening before his vision became overcome with a fiery blue fist ramming into his stomach. He would've expected it to hurt, but instead, all he felt was a strange warmth that started to bubble up his chest, over time increasing till it was boiling hot and the tyrant could feel his skin started to burn and sizzle.

"This was."

Suddenly Freeza found himself overcome by a blue explosion, it blinded him, it moved him, and most of all… it hurt him. He could feel a wound that spread from the stomach all the way to the upper left of his chest, it was at the moment that he could tell…

… he was stuck in a massive explosion that stretched out as far as his eyes could see.

* * *

Bardock sighed out in relief, having waited for a full ten minutes, waiting for a sign of the tyrant's survival. He had tried to use his ki sense, but found that between his injuries and exhaustion it was far too much for him, his mind was spent with just keeping himself awake and floating above the lava.

"Did I do it?" he asked himself, squeezing his own arm to keep sensation running through his body, as a numbness seemed to seep into him. "Did I win?" he smiled to himself as he floated away from the lava's direct influence. Close enough that the ground was still roasting, but far enough that he could stand on it without being lit on fire.

He dropped to the ground like a rock, slamming down with a pain-filled grunt. Bardock felt his mouth fill up, so he spat out the liquid that had built up in there to the ground; The blood sizzled and fizzed as it made contact, drying up within seconds.

"Hahha," he broke off, as he rubbed the wounds on his legs along the ground, sealing them while his laughter was broken with a hiss of pain. "This is going to leave a few scars… but it's better than dying."

His caught a glint in the sky, in an area that was left uncovered by the smoke that billowed across the rest, it was one star, just a single star in the sky that shined so bright that Bardock couldn't help but stare at it as he sat on the ground, gathering his breath as his grin started to stretch from one side of his face to the other.

Bardock flinched from a sudden spike of pain shooting through his chest, spreading up his arm and to his face. He hissed as he stood back up, repeating his technique from earlier, trying to cauterize the wound… but stopped as his ki sense finally came back into full focus.

"Fuck!"

Before he could even muster up the energy to put his hands up, Freeza's foot came out in a blur, slapping Bardock with enough force that he was surprised that his jaw didn't shatter. He flipped backward, his hands catching him before his head could smash into the hot ground before he pushed off into another flip so Bardock could be on his feet.

Bardock took a deep look at Freeza, looking at how half of his torso was now a burnt browny red, rather than the pearl white the monster usually had. Freeza's mouth was wide open in a snarl that showed his teeth, darkened with blood and burns that covered his lips.

"I have had it!" Freeza's fist met with Bardock's face in a blow that shattered the saiyan's teeth, sending fragments flying off in the distance. "I have had it with you," another blow found itself rammed into Bardock, this time it was his foot hitting a saiyan ribcage. "I have had it with this fight!" Bardock threw out a punch, lacking any real leverage. Freeza caught his fist in the palm of his own hand, then snapped the limb at the elbow, leaving the king screaming out in pain as his arm dangled limply. "And I have had it with this entire planet!"

It was with one final strike that Bardock finally found himself sprawled out on his back, his vision going black for only the briefest of seconds before he slowly picked himself up from the ground by rolling to his front and using his one good hand to push himself off the ground.

"Shit," Bardock swore, spitting out more blood and teeth as his vision grew black with spots, his left eye swollen shut. The only speck of light that he could truly make out was the ever raising form of Freeza, who was flying far above him with a single finger held above his head with a single orange sphere of ki.

"WHO CARES IF I HAVE TO SPEND SOME TIME FLOATING IN THE VOID OF SPACE!" Freeza screamed, his voice cracking as it reached its high point. "OTHERS WILL COME AFTER A FEW DAYS! I'LL BE FOUND!" Suddenly the sphere increased in size, dwarfing Freeza like the Giant Peach to James. The SuperNova. "BUT YOU NEED THIS ROCK TO SURVIVE!"

Bardock slapped himself lightly across the face, trying to clear the black spots in his vision. He pounded his feet into the ground with all the force that he could spare, as he held his hand to his side, his battered body screaming in protest to every single movement. Even the breeze caused him to flinch from the raw pain.

"COME ON THEN!" Bardock's gruff voice rocked the area like a clap of thunder, his hand balled up behind him as he charged his ki with a roar, and a blue sphere formed around said fist. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

With a yell of rage, Freeza threw the SuperNova down at Bardock, while the saiyan threw his arm up, blazing azure flying out of his open palm to meet with the SuperNova. As the colors met in a nearly blinding mix of light, Bardock's beam split around Freeza's sphere, forming a claw-like grasp over it…

… but it didn't stop it.

No, the SuperNova just continued down towards the planet, unhindered by anything being sent its way.

Till it reached Bardock.

"THIS IS JUST WHAT I WAS WAITING FOR!"

The saiyan king smiled, shoving his arm forward meeting with the SuperNova, watching as his arm slid into it like a knife into butter. Bardock's face scrunched up into a pain-filled snarl as the still continuing azure claws around the SuperNova started to constrict, it started to squeeze the sphere while twisting itself into a drill shaped ki construct.

One that was twice the length of the prior SuperNova.

"T-this is r-ridiculous!" Freeza found himself frozen, not being able to look away from the sight. "This is impossible! Thi-"

"This changes everything," Even though it was said with a near quiet whisper, Bardock's voice still overcame Freeza's with a sharp buzz. Bardock reeled his arm back, his good eye focusing on the shivering form of the galactic tyrant. "REBELLION TRIGGER!"

The world exploded into black and white, the colors bleeding off as if the universe had bleached because Bardock threw the drill. Its form spun faster with each meter closer to Freeza, who finally made a motion to move. A motion that was made far too late as the attack drilled into Freeza's shoulder, before exploding out.

"I did it," Bardock smiled, his single good eye watching as the explosion of his attack descending down on him. "I won… " he closed his eye, before he dropped to the ground, the blood of his injuries pooling around his motionless body… before being swept up in the explosion.

One that was far bigger than Bardock would've thought.

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

I couldn't make a sound that wasn't a dry heave, I couldn't even draw my eyes away from the sight before me. I could feel my heart metaphorically burst from my chest, the pit in my stomach felt like it was eating me alive like a black hole sucking in the universe around itself.

I could hear my heartbeat, in fact, that was the only thing I could hear at the moment. The sheer volume of the noise brought me to my knees. I couldn't hear whatever Peppa was saying at the moment. I could only focus on my heartbeat… and the sight of what remained of Planet Vegeta that floated out the viewport of the ship.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: There we go, and now I wait for the flames, the rage, the compliments and the people screaming out in text about how I explain this result,_**

 ** _This also marks the end of the red sky of Planet Vegeta... because there's no Planet Vegeta any more! I hope that this fight between Bardock and Freeza didn't disappoint anyone? I've been planing on this thing for quite a while but maybe that was to my detriment? Maybe I should let it be pants'd more and planned less?_**

 **Who knows? If like what you see then please review, follower and other things. If you already follow the story then please leave a review, it lets me know that you guys are still engaged with this story.**


	46. Interlude: Plans

"So… " Peppa trailed off, her left hand scratching the underside of her chin. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation, never had her friend been this silent for so long. There wasn't anything that she felt wouldn't be inappropriate in this situation that she could do for Raditz right now.

What? She had some cop on guys.

"You have a plan, Dish?" she eventually settled on asking him, her tone low. Peppa shifted her hand from her chin to the small of Raditz's back, gently patting him. "Got to have some… con-" her words mumbled together as she stumbled through saying the word a few more times. "Con-con-congi-con-"

"Contingencies!" Raditz suddenly yelled, knocking her to the ground as he leaped to his feet. "Yes, that's what we've got to do!" There was a maniac, wide, and otherwise shifty look to his eyes that she hadn't seen before.

"OK," Peppa pulled herself up to her feet, stretching her arms out. "What's the plan?" she repeated her earlier question, tapping her foot on the floor of their ship with the impatience of a tiger that hadn't been fed in about two weeks.

"See I know… a secret," he told her, scratching the back of his head at the rather scathing expression that Peppa sent his way before he sheepishly yelped out; "OK, I mean another secret, you happy?"

"Never," Peppa stuck out her tongue, legitimately annoyed. "You keep too many secrets, Dish. It ain't right."

"Well," Raditz blew a breath out of his mouth in an awkward manner that he'd only ever do whenever he was feeling guilty. "I got to have a few surprises up my sleeve?" he shrugged, rolling his shoulder and ducking his head down.

"That a question or an excuse?"

"..."

"..."

"Both."

* * *

 **(Saiyan Alpha Site)**

"So we've got squads seven to twelve calling ahead of schedule," Nappa rattled off, his eyes roaming over the text of his datapad. "But no sign yet of one to eleven," his mouth twisted into a frown.

"Just because some squads are early doesn't make the others late, Nappa," Elery replied smoothly, sitting behind a bright white desk that held a single visible computer monitor, her hands folded in front of her. "They still have a few days left to call in."

"Yes, but I just have this feeling," he replied setting the pad down on the desk, while leaning on it himself. "Something's not right."

"Nappa, your grasp of the obvious is astounding," Elery scoffed. "Of course something is wrong because everything is wrong!" with a flash of motion she brought her fist down on the desk, shattering it into pieces and chunks that flew around the room.

There was a loud sigh in the room, til a small click was heard and Elery brought her eyes up to Nappa once more.

"She broke another one," he spoke to his earpiece, rolling his eyes as he did so. There was a noise of disagreement from the device, one that caused a scowl to appear on Nappa's face. "Well… make another one then!"

"Bullying the help doesn't make them work faster, Nappa," Elery rebuked the man, who scratched the tuft of hair he had left on his head in response.

"Neither does breaking all the desks we brought with us," Nappa replied sharply. "They don't grow on trees."

"..."

"What?"

"Nappa, they're wood," she huffed out, blasting the wood chips to bits as she stood from her chair. "They literally grow from trees."

"But not in desk shape."

There was a moment where Elery had an expression of pure confusion on her face, wondering what must have happened for Nappa to have become so stupid. It was only the small smile on his face that gave away the game the man was playing with her.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" she replied, laughing softly. "Tell me," suddenly Elery's demeanor shifted, becoming dead serious. "Have we heard a word from those… Rygolians?"

"A representative should be able to meet with us next week," Nappa licked his lips. "But he would like to know if any of Bardock's people would meet with them. If we don't hear a word from them soon, we may have to reschedule."

"Moving on from that then, has our tracker produced any results?"

"Which one?" Nappa smirked, deciding to mess with the woman further, but still rolling his eyes, she had been asking about that for the last week and a half. It was getting on the saiyan general's nerves. A little payback was in order. "The guy you hired to find your son or the tracking device that you put on Bardock's wife?" he joked, laughing at the idea that she was that obsessed with the man's wife like the rumors had claimed.

It was a ridiculous idea to Nappa, far from realistic.

"..." she glared at him, her early smile was now nothing but a contrasting image in the back of Nappa's head, replaced with a frosty frown. "How did you know about that second one?"

* * *

 **(Gyaku)**

"Is this it?" Gyaku asked, watching as the power seemed to seep from her very skin. It was a mesmerizing sight to her, and she could feel her hair start to shift ever so slightly up. Her muscles enlarged just a tiny bit, nearly unnoticeable if you didn't know what to look for. "Have I ascended?"

A large whack to the back of her head, the hardwood of a crane knocking her out of this state and returning her to normal.

"Nope," Yoko told her, making a loud pop with her nope. "You're just powering up enough that your skin and hair is reacting. It's an easy mistake to make with our race," she explained with a slight small as she sat down crossed legged onto the floor, an unmarked book in her hand. "We trend to glow like that when we're close to transforming."

"Then why did you hit me?" Gyaku squealed, rubbing her head in pain while sending a harsh glare towards the old lady. "If I was that close wouldn't it have been better to just let me try to push harder?"

"Stupid child," her mentor admonished Gyaku. "You'd only have become overwhelmed with the feeling of power you currently have, you wouldn't even want to move on from that."

"What?" the young girl growled, insulted by the implication that she wouldn't go for more power. "No, I wouldn't."

"Please," Yoko scoffed, her cane coming up to scratch her shoulder. "I've trained other kids before, you all have this arrogance about power that I couldn't begin to understand. Constantly going on about how 'I've achieved the pinnacle of power, now everyone should fear me', it disgusts me." she spat out on to the floor, spit splattering into a disgusting mess.

"Whoopi!" Gyaku twirled a finger in the air, her tone light and her eyes rolling. "I ain't like those other fools, I need more power than this, so-"

"SHH!" her elder suddenly went, silencing Gyaku as she stood up. Her were wide and her mouth was opened so wide that Gyaku was sure that she could fit a small animal in there and the old hag wouldn't choke. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Instead of answering the old woman started to laugh, the noise sounding like a deadly crackle of manic energy. Yoko walked towards one of the stacks of books she'd set up on a nearby table earlier, throwing about five books from the top to the floor with little care. Eventually, she came upon a book of star maps, a massive book about the same size as the woman herself, but she lifted it with little effort.

"Oh, so you can't feel opportunity filling the air," Yoko's cryptic words seeped into Gyaku's skin, causing her to shiver from the sheer menace that the elder radiated. "I will have to change that soon, but for now look at this."

With a large clap, the book was thrown to the ground, opening up on an ancient-looking star-map, one that seemed to have been made a few hundred years ago. It was drawn with the danger warnings like that of thousand-year-old sea maps, illustrations of monsters, of black holes, and some other threats that Gyaku couldn't recognize from the illustration alone.

A single green planet caught her eye, but the writings on the map were unfamiliar to her, she couldn't decipher the name of the world.

"What language is this?" She asked Yoko, her curiosity building to overcome whatever feeling of dread had been inside her chest at her mentor's current demeanor.

"Namekian," the elder's dirty smile only strengthened the deadly edge that Yoko had developed over the last minute. "A fascinating world, filled with a wonder that we'll be using soon. I was going to wait till later to bring you there… but the situation has changed."

There was a charge in the air, one that told Gyaku that she didn't want to ask what changed, something that told her that she wouldn't like the answer to that question. But Gyaku couldn't help herself, she needed to know whatever this change was, if it was important enough to cause Yoko to make changes to her precious training plan, then Gyaku couldn't go forward without knowing what had changed.

"What changed?"

Yoko only continued to smile at first, but she did bring her cane closer to the map, and tapped it once. There was a quiet slap that came from the book, not from the cane tapping the book but the book itself, as the images on the map started to shift and change. The colors twirled around in a spiral till it became a rainbow mess that stopped once it became a picture of a broken ruby world.

It was like a massive bite had been taken out of the planet, leaving only a broken hollow shell. It reminded Gyaku of someone biting off half an apple, leaving only a small third of the original with a single bite mark.

"This did."

"And this is… " Gyaku trailed off with a wave of her hand.

"That is Planet Vegeta," Yoko cooed, her excitement seeping through. "Home to the saiyan race… well, it used to be at any rate. Now it's a barren rock."

The younger heran's mind went back to months ago, when she had meet a group of saiyans. Back when things were perfect, back when Aku was alive, back when her race had been in their prime, full of life and more importantly people. Now it was just two…

… then her mind shifted, thinking about the fate of those children. Thinking about whether they were on the Planet as it died or whether they were off-world on some mission… a mission to wipe life off planets like Gyaku's own.

Gyaku wasn't sure if she felt sad that those two kids could be gone or mad that they were off doing work for the people that were responsible for the Heran race being an endangered species.

She settled on being confused at how this changed things.

"What does that change?"

"Oh… it means the eyes of the universe is somewhere else," Yoko started to walk away from the map, towards the door. "It's time to make our move, today we make our way to Namek."

With those words, the elder left the room, the door swinging shut behind her.

"Still haven't explained anything," Gyaku grumbled under her breath. "What a bitch."

"I heard that!" Yoko yelled from the other side of the door. "Don't think you're too old for me to beat your ass into the ground!"

"Fuck!"

* * *

 _ **Author's note: A interlude between two sagas! I mean this is basically a weekly serialized series at this point, so sagas is a bit of an over-exaggeration, but I LIKE THE WORD SO F**K YOU GUYS!**_

 _cough_

 _ **I may update this with another chapter tomorrow, just because I feel that this one mightn't have given you enough to chew on. But even if I don't, I will on Tuesday and then another one again on Saturday.**_

 _ **Add-On Note: to have cop on, means to have common sense or to be aware of something. So when it's said that "I have some cop on!" it means that I have some sense of awareness.**_


	47. Ch44: Plan 9 From Outerspace!

**(Raditz)**

The floor of the ship was scoffed, black marks and scratches littering its surface after the two of us had finished our light training on our way to Namek. We couldn't really push ourselves on the ship, too big of a chance that we'd blow ourselves up, we mostly just did some light sparring as Peppa hadn't been happy with the rather 'rude' attitude I have had in recent time, so she asked to spar so that we could alleviate stress.

Well more like so she could take out some of her anger in a fight.

Luckily the black marks could be washed off, but the scratches weren't something that I ever learned to deal with. So those stayed on the floor, they were the most disgusting thing about this ship to my eyes. It annoyed me.

But my annoyance didn't distract me from the crushing pit that had developed in my stomach these past few weeks. A pit that ate into my energy, practically converting it to nervous energy. Causing me to jitter about the place at random and my legs to shake whenever I sat down. This was something that I hadn't done since I was reborn as Raditz, but found myself doing at nearly any point of the day now.

I wasn't sure if this was just general cabin fever,

Still, Peppa was good at distracting me from the guilt that I had been feeling over the past few weeks during this journey to Namek. But there was something bothering me about that…. About her demeanor over the past few weeks… she seemed as happy as ever.

I couldn't tell if she was just acting happy or she just didn't care that my dad died, or if she deliberately wanted to distract me from the loss. But part of me was glad that I had something else to focus on, so I didn't really want to confront her about this.

I didn't want to shatter the illusion of normality that we had during this part of the journey.

My deep thoughts were broken by the upbeat attitude that I was just thinking about yelling into my ear in a manner that caused a warm feeling in my stomach to replace the pit that I had been feeling earlier.

"We're here!"

Namek… this was where I could fix this.

* * *

 **(Gyaku)**

"Huh," Gyaku noted nearly absentmindedly. "This place really does have blue grass." she brought her hand down to pull out a few blades of the grass, rolling it through her fingers as if to test the texture.

They had only just arrived on Planet Namek, a cramped journey given that her ship was meant for single person use… and she had to fit in there with Yoko. Gyaku quickly found that the old hag would constantly wave her cane about in her sleep, whacking her every so often.

Especially when she was asleep.

 _"Thank the Kais that we're at Namek,"_ She glared at the back of Yoko's head. _"At least she's been helpful to me. If she hadn't been she'd be dead for the trouble she's given me the past week on the ship."_

"Ah," Yoko let out, grabbing Gyaku's attention as the old woman bent her back, stretching out with her sore muscles. Then Yoko took a deep breath through her nose and let it out through her mouth. "The fresh air of Namek, it's been so long that I'd forgotten the smell."

"Doesn't smell any different from any other planet."

"Oh, the arrogance of youth," the elder said, her tone chastising the young girl as she waggled her aged finger at her. "All worlds have a unique… essence to them. Something that the Kais granted them. I have learned to tell the difference between them through smell. This my first-time off-world in decades… the new smell just takes my breath away."

"That's nice," Gyaku replied, her eyes rolling while Yoko's face was turned away. The younger heran watched the way Yoko's legs would wobble slightly every few steps, her knees buckling only for her arm to push down on her cane.

"You tend to say that a lot," Yoko pondered, her free hand coming up to scratch the bottom of her chin. "That's not become some kind of slang since my youth has it?"

"..." Gyaku froze midstep behind Yoko, her mouth widening into a wide oval. "No, of course not."

Without another word, the heran elder started to ascend in the air, her cane leaving the ground with a dull slap. Gyaku followed up with a quiet sigh of relief, not noticing the rather large grin that had appeared on Yoko's face as her grey eyes spotted a nearby village full of round homes.

"This is where the fun begins."

 _"This is where I can fix this."_

* * *

 **(Saiyan Alpha Site)**

"So… you're telling me that you let the two brats just GO OFF TO FIGHT FREEZA!" Elery's yell echoed across the planet, scaring all that heard it to an inch of their lives, and some of the older animals were so frightened that they dropped dead. "HOW CAN ANYONE BE SO FUNDAMENTALLY STUPID!"

"Well in our defense-" Toma's voice was cut off before he could even muster any of that defense, Elery's rage couldn't be satisfied with a single yell. She lifted him up with a single hand and choke-slammed him into her desk so hard that the wood just shattered.

"THERE'S NO DEFENSE FOR SOMETHING SO DUMB!" she yelled at the nearly moaning man, who coughed blood. "My fucking five-year-old son wouldn't be so fucking moronic than to let the two ego-driven brats off to fight Freeza… especially when your mission was to keep them away just in case!"

"Ma'am," Nappa interrupted, his head bowed.

"WHAT!" the former Queen yelled, her shaking her fist at him so tightly that she drew blood through her white gloves.

"Your blood pressure."

Elery stopped, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She held it, face-changing back into a more natural color than the pure red that she was wearing just seconds earlier. When her breath finally was released, Elery bent down towards Toma and wiped her bloody palm all over his face, before removing the white armband from his arm so that she could clean off the rest of her palm.

"Thank you, Nappa," Elery's voice came out smooth, but strained. "I was letting my temper get the better of me. I just… have issues with other morons that should have known better practically gift wrapping the most powerful children our race has produced in living memory…" another breath, and then she kicked Toma so hard that he flew out of the room, by breaking through the wall. "TO FUCKING FREEZA!"

"Feeling better?" Nappa asked with a smile as he stared out of the recently made hole in his boss's office.

"Fantastic," Elery smiled. "In fact, I feel so good that I think I'll just… workout in the gravity chamber for a bit." She walked out of the room, taking the door rather than the newly made hole.

After waiting a few seconds till he could longer hear the tapping of her feet on the floor, Nappa let out a sigh of relief… that was broken when he came to a stunning realization. "She never said what she wanted to do with Paragus and his boy." He gulped down, his nerves acting up as he thought about the anger the woman would feel at having her workout interrupted after the mess that Bardock's crew had made. But Nappa was a dedicated man, so he made his way out of the room himself, at a much faster speed than Elery had left it.

"Wait!" he yelled out, turning a corner only to find something that he hadn't thought he'd see. "Wha?"

"Who's a cute little tike," she giggled out holding a small black-haired saiyan child in her arms, squeezing him tightly in a hug. "You are!" she threw him up in the air briefly and caught him as he came down, the boy giggling to match her. "Yes, you are!" it was then that she turned her head. "Oh, hey, Nappa, what do you want?"

"I… " he trailed off, his eyes noticing the recognizable clothing that the boy was wearing. The dirty green fur that he had heard about, this was Paragus' son. Broly. "Nothing… I… was just thinking about what we would… you know… do with… " Nappa continued to trail off.

"I'll handle it," Elery waved his concerns away, she knew what he was referring to. Nappa was wondering what they'll do with Broly. Paragus was barely a concern to them, his power level was small, but his will for the fight was strong. Broly, on the other hand, had the other problem.

"Do you know who I am, Broly?" she asked the boy as Nappa continued to stare mystified at the duo before him. Broly was silent to the former Queen's question, just replying with a subtle shake of his head. "Well then," Elery smiled, but not in the usual manner that she used with other people, a smile full of teeth and menace. No this was a smile of warmth and charm. "I'm the person in charge of taking care of everyone here, which now includes you. So if you ever have a problem you come to me and I'll take of it."

"Yes… Ma'am?" Broly's voice was as small and quiet as his personality. Barely heard over even the whisper of the wind billowing around them. But it was as the word 'Ma'am' exited the young child's mouth that Elery did something that terrified Nappa.

She squealed.

"Oh!" Elery held the boy tighter to her body, a normal-looking hug if not for the spinning she started to do afterward. "You're just so precious, I think I'll just keep you!"

Nappa sighed.

"Elery," he said, using her name out loud for the first time today. It was to indicate that he was being a hundred percent serious. "You can't keep him, he's not your child."

"Since when has that stopped a saiyan," she growled at Nappa, causing the man to take several steps back out of instinctual fear. "And who are you going to get to stop me? Dead-Man Vegeta? _Bardock?_ "

"BROLY!" Paragus came towards them roaring, his face stuck in a snarl. "There you… " he trailed off at the same sight before him as Nappa had. The same sort of expression on his face. "What's going here?"

"Ah, Colonel Paragus," Elery's voice came out smooth once more. "It's good to see you after so long."

"Your Highness," came his gruff voice, contempt oozing off it. "It is a surprise to see the wife of the late King Vegeta still be held in such a high position after the outing of her husband."

"Wow," was her reply, her mouth open wide in surprise, an action that Nappa mirrored. "You just want to be killed, don't you," her sudden shift to menace causing Broly to whine slightly in her arms. "Shhh," Elery gently calmed the boy with a soothing tone that only parents could do. "It's OK, Nappa's going to take you for a bit. While I and your Pop have a talk about the right way to do things."

"OK," Broly nodded, shyly rubbing his head into her gentle hug before he was let down and taken by the hand by Nappa, who started to walk back towards Elery's office. The parents that were among the small gathering bringing their eyes towards the back of the now fleeing Nappa.

"Hey, get back here with my-" Broly's father stopped, his breath catching in his throat.

It was at this very moment that Paragus felt a shift in the air, a weight pressing down on him that caused him to choke, his knees to buckle, his forehead to erupt into a sweat. Quickly the saiyan father brought his eyes back towards Elery, her smile nearly giving him a heart attack.

"So… what made you think putting a shock collar on your son was a good thing to do… and it better be a good excuse."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Hello true believers, it is I Proman._**

 ** _Hi._**

 ** _Welcome to the Namek of your dreams... the Namek of wonder. A paradise where all the natives live in peace. I wonder what will happen when two warrior races arrive on the planet for the same thing... who knows?_**

 ** _Expect another update on Saturday. So please, leave a review with your thoughts._**


	48. Ch45: She Came From Beyond!

(Raditz)

"Hello, I am Prince Raditz," Now, there's something that I hadn't actually said out loud before. "And this is Pepp-"

"Sir Peppa!" she interrupted, bumping her hips into mine so that she was center in the conversation. "Knight of… Bashing heads in!"

 _"That's not how knighthood works,"_ But out loud I said, "If a girl's a knight isn't it Dame?"

I was ignored.

"Ah… it's a pleasure to meet you two," We were talking to a random Namekian, a single one that was alone working a field of… I actually don't know what they were farming, but we were far from any village and while we could easily find one just by sensing for a group of them, I thought it was more polite to ask one of the natives. "I am Tsuno."

His skin was a darker color than I would've expected from a Namekian, his green skin being an Artichoke color than the brighter color that I could recall from the anime. Though that might have been my memory playing tricks on me. I never did have a good memory. His clothes weren't unlike what I could recall on Nail, though he wore a red rather than a blue sleeveless coat.

"Good."

"Great."

The two of us saiyans said at the same time, our voices overlapping with one another. I looked to her from the corner of my vision, wondering what we should be saying next; it was partially embarrassing given that I had planned out what to say to when we met with someone here, but my mind seemed to have just gone blank.

"We're looking for a bit of help." Peppa smiled sweetly, linking her arm with one of mine to stop the flapping that I had started to do absentmindedly. I think that she only did so because I may have been slapping her accidentally because she wouldn't normally stop me like that. "See… we've got a big problem and we need to use your balls to make a wish."

"Ehh… " Tsuno scratched the back of his head, the sound of his neck's scraping skin reaching deep into my ears. "I'm flattered, but my species-" I suddenly realized what he was about to say and before he could finish yelled out.

"Dragon Balls! Not your balls!"

"Oh… well, that makes more sense," he chuckled, a blush appearing on his face. Then his eyes sharpened and what I could only presume was meant to be a fierce glare was sent our way. "Dragon Balls are just myth and legend… they don't really exist."

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes and pulled my arm out of Peppa's grip. I gave him the softest expression that I could manage and told him the truth. "My Dad's dead… " I could feel my eyes tear up, this had been the first time I'd actually said it out loud.

I couldn't even bring myself to say anything after that, I even felt ashamed at being overwhelmed and dropped my eyes from his own and started to stare at his feet. I could feel Peppa's blistered fingers rub the open skin of my forearm before she stepped in front of me.

"Come on," she started with a whine, her back nearly blocking my view of the Namekian before us. "His dad was a great hero, took on Freeza himself only to die in combat taking out old horn head."

I managed to bring my head up to look at him, wiping the tears from my eyes, only to see that there was a look in Tsuno's eye at that, one of increased suspicion at what exactly we knew. It was only after his eyes met with mine once more and I gave him a single nod that he sighed.

"Fine, I'll take you to my village elder," he told us, his eyes never leaving mine. "He'll test you if you are worthy, and then, and only then, you may get a chance at collecting the Dragon Balls and making your wish."

* * *

(Gyaku)

"So this is what a village on Namek looks like?" Gyaku stared at the oddly shaped homes that made up the Namekian village, they were full of half-spheres and spikes jutting out of places with some have a single blue jewel set on a ridge. She and Yoko were standing just above the place, only barely outside of those below. Anyone looking up would find them instantly. "I lik-"

"I know," Yoko spat out, interrupting Gyaku with her voice full of venom. "With their powers, they could live in splendor, in great buildings with technology centuries beyond the rest of the universe. Reality itself would be their playground but instead-"

"Does anyone else hear an old lady rant?" Came a yell from the village.

"-they live in huts that I wouldn't take a shit in!" she continued her rant, not being bothered by the collection of Namekians gathering below them. "Where are the monuments? Where are the grand libraries-"

"Of course," Gyaku said snidely under her breath. "You'd be mad about the lack of books, what else?"

"-of information so tall that they pierce the skies!"

"That sounds kind of ugly," One of the Namekians spoke, pulling the white cloth around their neck off as the heat of the day was getting was becoming too hot for them after a long day of work. "Like how would we see the beauty of the skies if we had such tall buildings?"

"HIPPY!" The elderly Heran screamed down at the Namekian. "You just can't appreciate progress!"

"If destroying the wonder of the natural world is progress!" he scoffed. "Then I'd like to regress."

Gyaku started to roll the bridge of her nose between two of her fingers, her head had started throbbing under the strain of the event before her. She couldn't understand how this conversation came to be, why in the name of Bojack's balls was Yoko engaging in this nonsense?

 _"There's something relieving though,_ Gyaku thought, watching the continuing argument between the two green people as they descended into just yelling insults at each other. _"Just knowing that the old hag can get worked up by hippies, whatever those are. It just makes her more like an actual person, rather than the old book hag."_

"Limax!" an older looking Namekian, his face covered in wrinkles, walked up to the 'hippy'. "Stop arguing with strangers! You know that's what caused last week's issue!"

"Look, I ain't going to bite my tongue just because the hag is ol-" Limax didn't even get to finish the sentence before he found his head ripped from his shoulder by an old wooden cane, his bloody body flopping to the ground in a mess of purple.

The other Namekians watching screamed in horror, the older ones covering the eyes of their younger siblings as Limax's dead body twitched on the floor.

 _"There it is,"_ Gyaku thought, her mind forming a plan. _"There's where Aku got his sense of timing from. I can really see how she made him the man he was."_

"Now, I wonder if you can help me?" Yoko's cane then hit the back of the older Namekian's knee, but only with enough force to bring him to his down to said knees. "After all, your friend down there did give me multiple insults."

"W-hat do you w-ant?" he stuttered out, the pain in his legs tripping his thoughts up.

"Tell me, where's the Dragon Ball that your village hides?"

Gyaku descended down the ledge that she was standing on, coming to rest next to Yoko's gloating form. With a stance that was almost a kneel she brought her mouth close to Yoko's ear and whispered.

"Wasn't the plan not to kill them," her annoyance must have shined through her voice because Yoko rolled her eyes. "You know because their leader can feel the deaths of all born of him? You're kind of screwing up the plan here."

"Silly child," Yoko tapped her cane on the soft ground with little energy. A ripple overcame the form of the decapitated Limax, light started to swirl and twist around the place his head would've been, when suddenly his head reappeared as if it had never been destroyed in the first place. Even the blood splatter could no longer be found and the watching Namekians descended into a hush of whispers. "Of course you'd also fall for such tricks."

* * *

(Saiyan Alpha Site)

"Well," Elery tapped her foot up and down impatiently as Paragus finally brought himself to his feet once more. "Out with it, I don't have all day you know. Being the new ruler of Saiyan-kind is a schedule filler."

"I-I-I thought that was Bardock?" Paragus asked, regaining his compose with every second that passed.

"I'm not answering questions, Colonel," She growled and raised a single glowing fist towards his face. "You are!"

"R-right, of course, I apologize!" he bowed slightly, trying to keep his eyes away from Elery in an attempt to appease her anger at him. "I'll explain," he took a deep breath, wiping sweat from his brow with his forearm. "See Broly is far more powerful than any other child-"

Elery audibly scoffed.

"What?" Paragus questioned her reaction softly, trying not to give an indication that this was an order. He had a feeling that doing so wouldn't end well for him.

"Nothing. Go on," she waved at him to continue.

"Right, as Broly became older he began to have tantrums which became more and more severe, this wasn't a problem at first, I could deal with an angry child with a single hand, but as his tantrums grew so did his power. We weren't there even a year before he nearly completely eclipsed my power level, I was forced to remove his tail in case he transformed and became far too much for the planet itself to handle."

Paragus pointed to the scar that closed his left eye, a small proud grin on his face.

"Lost my left eye with that one," he tapped the area around his neck, his grin leaving his face with a brief snarl. "But that was the incident that caused me to put the shock collar on Broly. It was my last resort."

"I understand," Elery crossed her arms over his chest and gave him a small nod. Paragus felt elation at the news, he wasn't sure that she would take the truth well but the saiyan father knew that it would be worse for him if Broly contradicted him later on. "You're weak."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're a weakling that found raising his special son too hard," she growled at him, the sound of her gloves tightening sending a shiver of terror into his heart. "So what did you do once you got a boo-boo. Let me tell you something Paragus… if your son was so strong that you feared for your life… that's more on you, then him," Elery took a single step forward, Paragus took to step back. "If he was so angry all the time, then as his father that is on you!"

"How dare you!" Paragus briefly let his anger get the better of him, yelling at Elery with spit flying out of his mouth and to the ground. "You've no idea what it's li-"

"I don't care what's it was like for you," Elery interrupted him with another snarl, grabbing him by his old tattered saiyan armor and pulling his face in close so that she could see that anger turn to fear. "I care what's like for the poor little kid that was terrified that his father would hurt him if it looked like he got too emotional. I care about the Saiyan child that is so timid that he'd let some stranger just pick him up off the ground without resisting."

Elery threw him to the ground, slamming Paragus's head off the ground hard enough that it drew blood. A single glowing hand was raised towards his head, the ki coming off it in horrific waves of purple power.

"Go to the barracks," she said, her tone low and her eyes shadowed by the light of the sun peeking out from behind her. "I don't want to hear about you disappearing, you got that?"

"You're not killing me?"

"Do you want to die?" At the shake of his head, Elery smiled. "I think that his father disappearing on him would only traumatize Broly more. Feel lucky that you have… such a caring boy, Paragus. Otherwise, you'd be dead."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Another chapter, another meeting. This time green people meet, it's a wonderful thing when to cultures come together... nothing bad has ever come from that!_

 _Will the Limax survive another day? Will I be able to create better names for other Namekians? Will I decide to call them Nameks? Will Paragus be killed eventually?_

 _The answer to these questions and more is..._

 _... Props?_


	49. Ch46:Test Of The Heart

_**(Saiyan Alpha Site)**_

The Saiyan Alpha Site was only a temporary base for the saiyan survivors, but it was still necessary for them to have dwellings to live and work in. Places to prepare food, to sleep, to go to the toilet, to wash and even… to send communications across the universe that were more secure than the scouter tech.

This was especially so for the spies under the control of the Vegeta Force!

One such room was a secret. Disguised as a female bathroom, given a single guard… and was about to be used for a meeting between Gerkin and his top spy on the planet.

But something had gone wrong for the Vegeta Force.

Elery stepped into the room, the door shutting with a dull clang behind her as those in the room froze. Seconds passed as the man in the center of the room shifted his cape on his shoulders, the purple shade melting the eyes of those that looked at him when combined with the bright orange and blue of his saiyan armor.

Then his image rippled, the clear sign that he was actually half a room being broadcast to another location.

"Well, well," Gerkin spoke his voice was oddly steady for a man that had just witnessed death step into the room. "I didn't expect you to step into this meeting, your highness… or should I call you the chief tail chaser?"

Elery didn't say a word, she just stared at him with a single raised eyebrow.

"Everyone knows that you chase after that little woman that hangs off Bardock," he continued, his arms coming to rest behind his back. "I can understand that myself, she is a pretty thing if you like things sweet. I'd never had guessed that she'd be your type, though it would explain why there were never more kids being popped out after failure Tarble."

There was still no response from the former Queen, though there was the unmistakable sound of Elery's gloves creaking as they tightened into a fist.

"How about this," Gerkin brought his left arm forward, a single finger being pointed in the air. "You help us take out Bardock, install me a proper elite in his place as king, you as my queen and I'll even give you his woman as side meat," his grin was massive as if this was the most sensible idea in the world. "Might even let you keep her brats as well… well maybe the boy, the girl just annoys me," he spat out, his spit hitting somewhere off-screen. "The lad lets her push him around too much, if it was me she'd be dead."

"I'm going to be honest here," she spoke up for the first time, her glare the stuff of legends. "I didn't know you'd be here. I actually thought this was the bathroom."

"Oh…" Gerkin trailed off, his face frowning as his eyes darted about what little of the room he could see on Elery's side. "... then where's the guard?"

"OH THANK GOD!" A voice from outside yelled the relief radiating from it evident even on the other side of the video call. "NO ONE WENT IN! THE DOOR'S STILL LOCKED! AND PEOPLE TOLD ME MY BLADDER ISSUES WOULD CAUSE PROBLEMS!"

"How did you survive against Bardock with men like this?" Elery asked, her glare shifting to a frown before being replaced with a grin full of mirth.

"I'm going to kill him."

* * *

 _ **(Raditz)**_

I didn't feel well.

I didn't like being watched by so many strangers at a time.

I felt anxious.

I couldn't help but watch the many Namekians walk around as we entered the village. They were so happy that I couldn't help but feel unreasonable mad about this. How dare they be so fucking bright and sunny, how dare they smile so good-naturedly at me.

My heart raced and I started to count the number of beats per second, my breathing leaving me as mind focused in on my heartbeat. The world soon blurred around me when...

… I felt an elbow ram into my side, taking my attention away from my panic and bringing it over to Peppa's face, where an unamused frown sat.

"What?" I snapped.

"Calm down," she told me, grabbing my hand and rolling her fingers across my knuckles. "Nobody's even said nothing to you yet," our hands fell to our sides, still together.

I took in a breath, closing my eyes and letting Peppa guide me towards the village leader's dwellings. My rage started to fade without much issue, my racing heart came to a nice smooth beat… and I tried to focus on the feel of her fingers as they rolled across my hand.

"Right… right," I took another breath and copied her own motion. "Sorry-"

"Don't be," Peppa said, her voice quick and low, something that I appreciated. "Don't be sorry, be better." She then dragged us forward a bit more so that we were beside Tsuno as we entered what I assumed was the village elder's home.

"Are you two done with talking privately?" Tsuno asked, not politely but I still felt annoyed, annoyed that Peppa's hand squeezed mine harder, draining the tension that had built up again.

"Yeah," I told him, as calmly as I could. "Sorry about all… that." I waved my free arm into the air.

"It's fine," he told me, his face then turning to face the older Namekian in the room, who wore the same cloths as Tsuno himself. "Elder Whelk, these are the two off-worlders that I was talking about."

Whelk gave the two of us a brief smile, his sharp teeth an odd contrast for a race that only needed to drink water to survive. His skin was wrinkled in that way only age can cause, making it look like he had bags under his eyes and chin.

"Hello, young ones," he bowed and we copied the motion, though Peppa only did so after noticing me doing so. "And so polite," he complicated us with that same smile. "Please, sit down here and then we can start talking."

He sat down first, Tsuno leaving the room back to the outside as Peppa and I sat on two stools that were close enough that she could still hold my hand. For a few seconds we just stared at each other, my eyes would shift to Peppa's and then to Whelk's and then back again, and Peppa would do the same. Though Whelk's position in front of us meant that he could see the two of us without doing that.

"May I get you two a drink?" he eventually asked, his shoulders shifting and his arms stretching to grab a pitcher of water behind him. "I'm afraid that we only drink water… so I hope that will do?"

"Yeah… ok." I nodded at him, accepting a glass that he somehow had full already. "Thanks."

"I'm fine, thanks!" Peppa rebutted the offer with her usual level of energy, nearly taking me off the stool as she hopped up and then back down.

"Very well," Whelk put the pitcher down on the floor beside him, his face losing its gentle smile so that it could develop into a more neutral expression. "So-"

"How did Tsu out there talk to you about us before we got here?" Peppa interrupted him with a large frown, her free hand coming up to poke into her cheek. "I didn't think he had a comms thing with him?"

"Oh," he drew his head back, a surprised look grew across his face. "You noticed that," Whelk chuckled, his smile returning to his face. "We Namekians can communicate with each other without the need for such devices. It's not a form of psychic powers, but just a biological function of our antennas."

"Oh… that's useful, isn't it Dish."

"Yeah… " I told her simply. To be honest, I had forgotten that they could do that at all, I briefly wondered was there some sort of range limit to them that they couldn't have alerted other villages during the Namek Saga in canon, but I quickly brushed those thoughts aside… for the more important matter at hand. "So… about that Dragon Ball?"

Whelk sighed, his hand rubbing his forehead in a manner that started that pit in my stomach once more.

"I've never met a saiyan before," he told us, and it was only Peppa's ever-tightening grip that stopped me from leaping to my feet so that I could pace around the room. "But from the rumors, you two aren't what I expected. So here's the deal… I can't just give you the Dragon Ball, that just isn't how it works."

Whelk paused, his eyes focusing on me as if waiting for a reaction.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat dried up and I found that my words wouldn't come.

"So how does it work?" Peppa eventually asked, swinging our conjoined hands in the air between us in a manner that was fairly soothing to me. "A fight? A test?"

"The second one," Whelk explained, his legs hitting the floor so that he could stand. His arm reached out behind him and dragged a table to sit between us, he then bent down, picked up the pitcher from before and placed it on the table. "I can tell that you two are far too much for any of us to deal with, so instead a simple test is in order to prove that you are worthy."

A test wasn't so bad. Between my brains and Peppa's raw positivity there was nothing that we couldn't beat.

"Lift the pitcher," he told us, a single hand pointing at said object.

"That's it?" I asked, letting go of Peppa's hand for the first time while standing up. At his nod, I realized that he must have felt sorry for me after hearing the tale from Tsuno, but he also must have still needed to give us some test at least, to keep with the spirit of the task. "I got this in the bag then."

I placed my hand on the handle and…

…

… nothing happened as I struggled no matter how much force I used to lift it, it just wasn't being pulled up with my hand. I could feel my grip start to slip, so I took my hand off of it to wipe off my pants, then reapplied my hand but this time added my other hand to the mix.

I heaved with a large breath, heat rushing to my face and I could feel my arms start to be pulled from their sockets. I started to slide down the floor as I attempted to gain the leverage needed to lift the pitcher, eventually resorted to flight as a means to get some sort of grip to hold myself still and still push off something at the same time.

"What the hell is going on!" I grunted, my temper rising up once more. "I should be able to lift this!" I stopped myself, looking down at the table the pitcher sat on, a thought coming to mind as I did so. "Oh… I get it!

I grabbed the table from the edges, careful to get enough of an area that it would be steady when I lifted it. And then I heaved…

… and nothing happened.

To my ever-growing horror, I could do nothing but repeat the previous minute and a half of heaving and pushing that accomplished nothing in the task of actually lifting the pitcher of water.

"I think that's enough," Whelk told me, his hand gently patting my shoulder. "As you are now, you could never lift that pitcher… it is pointless to try."

What?

My vision briefly became muddled and distorted before I rapidly wiped my eyes as quickly as I could. My hands coming to my knees as I bent over and took in deep breaths, I could feel his hand leave my shoulder, only to replaced by the much smaller arm of Peppa leading back to my stool.

"Why can't I do it?" I asked myself more than him, my hands coming to rub my forehead in an attempt to combat the growing headache that I could feel forming at this second. "I-I'm strong right?"

"Yes," Whelk said to me, as Peppa patted my back. "So strong that I doubt you have many equals," You'd be surprised. "But strength isn't a factor in this test… " he trailed off, and my eyes focused back in on him.

"What is then?" I asked him, my throat strained from holding back some emotion that I couldn't place at the time. "What does this test need."

"A pure heart."

My heart thumped me hard.

I failed because I wasn't a good person? I wouldn't be given this Dragon Ball because I wasn't a good enough person? That only left one option to get the Dragon Balls… but that wouldn't work because I don't understand their language…

My head swam as I could barely hear my name being called by Peppa. I could feel a glass of water being shoved into my hand and it being filled messily as she told me to take a deep drink and that it would make me feel better.

So I did.

When I had finally finished drinking I looked back up, finding Whelk's mouth open wide, surprise written on his face. I turned over to look at Peppa hoping to find out from her what had happened to cause that look on the Namekian's face.

And found it by looking…

… Peppa was holding the water pitcher in one hand, pouring out another glass of water and handing it to me, before she looked at the two of us in confusion.

"What's the big deal?" she asked.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: OH MY GOD! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN? I mean I know, but do you the reader know what this means?_**

 ** _It means that Peppa can lift!_**

 ** _Joking aside, I kind of really liked doing this ending twist as it seemed to be such a natural moment that I couldn't help but smile as I wrote it. Sorry about missing the last two updates guys. I've been busy with stuff._**

 ** _So I'll update again tomorrow._**

 ** _And please leave a review._**


	50. Ch47: Death Comes To Namek

**(Radtiz)**

I stared at the orange sphere held in front of me, not really paying any attention to the green fingers that were at the edges of my vision. It was larger than my head, and shone with an ever-present sheen on its surface that almost distracted me from the floating form of four burnt orange stars that were inside the sphere.

"The four-star Dragon Ball," I whispered, my hand coming up to touch the surface of an item that I'd only ever seen animations of in a past life, only find that it was yanked out of my reach before I could do so. "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"You have been ignoring us talking to you for the past four seconds," Whelk frowned at me, the DragonBall coming up to his chest protectively. "You know that it's rude to grab things out of people's hands?"

I could feel rage start to build in me again, my teeth grind, my eyes squint. I could feel heat start to build in my chest, and I could the power just vibrating, just waiting to be used to so I could wipe that look off of Whelk's face.

Who did he think he was? He's not my… _father._

The rage left me.

I swallowed, before opening my mouth to reply but I found the ball mysteriously ending up in my hand in-between the blink of my eyelids. I took a look around me, only finding Whelk with a rather amused smile on his face and Peppa kneeling down in front of me, staring at the Dragon Ball in my hand like I had a new pet.

She must have swiped it from Whelk and thrown into my hand. I suppose her innocence and… purity means that Whelk is less likely to chastise her for that behavior than he did me.

"It's so pretty," her hands ran over the smooth surface of the Ball. If it hadn't been a mystical sphere I was sure that she'd have covered it's shiny, glossy surface with her dirty fingerprints before I could say bless you. "There are seven of these?"

She said that with an expression on her face that told me that she only really thought about what that meant right now.

"Yes," Whelk nodded, his hands coming to rest behind his back now that he didn't have to hold the Dragon Ball. "Six other villages hold the rest and you'll find that their tests will be much harder."

"So… not all of them require pure hearts?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper as I looked to the ground in thought.

That was good, I'd hate to be useless in getting Dad back, I'd hate to know that I just wasn't a good enough person to get my own Dad back, that I wasn't worthy enough. I was bad, too selfish to lift a jug for my Dad… I was evil.

But I just needed to do something.

"Yes," was Whelk's rather simple reply, but that wasn't the end of this interaction. The man stared at me, his eyes traveling up and down my form as if he was searching for something unsaid, something that he couldn't tell with his eyes. I felt naked under this stare, so I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. "It doesn't make you bad to fail," he told me softly as if he was reading my mind. "Not being pure of heart doesn't make you evil. Just normal."

My mouth went dry.

"Well… " My mouth moved before I even had anything to say, meaning that I could do nothing but trail off afterward. I just left myself staring off to the side, only really being able to see both Whelk and Peppa send me odd glances.

"Let's just get on to the next village," I turned around, walking out of the room. Only hearing a dual sigh before a pair of steps starting coming with me.

"Thanks for the Dragon Ball!" I heard Peppa yell, her voice still as peppy as ever, but there was an undercurrent of something in there that I couldn't place.

* * *

 **(Gyaku)**

"That was... something else," Gyaku felt her eye twitch, looking around to the bruised, battered and bleeding Namekians that surrounded her. She had never seen so many people get into a fight before that didn't end with death.

But this was a first time for a lot of things.

Yoko entered the house of the village elder without her, but that was mostly because Gyaku didn't want to take the chance that she'd meet with some of their children, or even see pictures of happy families that could exist inside such a house.

 _"I can't deal with the idea… "_ Gyaku nearly found herself choking up… before she tightened her fist and took a look around her. A thought suddenly struck her like lightning hitting a rod of inspiration. _"These people don't have defenses… they don't have an army. They just have huts… small little huts… where are their warriors? They could be so much more. But they waste themselves here."_

 _"We were so much more than these people."_ Tears of anger muddled her vision as she started to walk towards one of the smaller dwellings. Running a hand across the ridges that made up its domed surface, Gyaku could hear the whimper of little boys hiding behind the wall. _"They're weak, we were strong. They hide from the universe on this world, afraid to take action that their power dictates that they should-"_

"There you are child," Yoko's voice cut off Gyaku's thoughts, stopping her from analyzing and comparing the Namekian people to her own race. "I'm glad to see that you haven't run off."

"Why would I?" Gyaku snapped, wiping her wet eyes with the sleeve of her white jacket. "It's not like I know where the other Balls are."

"I was mainly talking about leaving to intercept those warriors that are coming this way."

Gyaku's eyes jumped to the sky, only now seeing the green dots that were zooming in on them. There were three of them, one was even wearing a large white caped around their shoulders, while the other two were only wearing that weird neck scarf thing around their necks.

 _"Damn it!"_ Gyaku internally cursed but kept an outwardly calm demeanor. _"How could I let them sneak up on me!"_

"As I have told you," Yoko spoke up once more as if answering the question that she had posed only in her thoughts. "Your mind is scattered, far too scattered for you to keep track of your surroundings."

"At least I can finally get some action," The young girl grumbled. _And proof that this world has some warriors. I was really starting to think that the old hag was making up the dangers of coming here just so that she could have some company for longer while she was training me._

"Are you the ones responsible for all this!" The lead Namekian warrior in the cape roared out at them, his hand swiping through the air to point at all the knocked out and injured villagers.

"No, it was the other set of aliens out for the Dragon Balls," Gyaku snidely commented on before she turned her head towards Yoko. "How did they find out about us, I thought that we'd kept power levels too low to notice?"

"You didn't do a good job of it when you first landed," The group's leader once more spoke, interrupting whatever Yoko was about to reply with. "The Grand Elder was able to sense the coming of two great powers and sent us out to look for you once your presence on this world disappeared. We had hoped that you had peaceful intentions … but this proves Guru wrong."

"So… he's able to see through my illusions," Yoko spoke in a low voice, one that sent shivers up Gyaku's spine. "But it seems that the fool has gone senile in his old age if he sent you weaklings out to defeat me."

 _"She knows their leader personally?"_ Gyaku found her searching out the Namekian Warriors' battle power while her thoughts raced. _"That explains why she knows so much about this place, she hasn't just read about this world. She's been here before."_

It was obvious in hindsight since she spoke of the planet being dangerous.

"How dare you insult the Grand Elder!" One of the other Namekian Warriors had been silent up to that point. His face was scrunched up as he frowned and glared with such a rage that Gyaku would've thought that they had insulted his mother rather than his leader. "Violent thugs like you are a blight on the universe!"

With a roar, the warrior powered up to his full strength and flung himself at Gyaku. His fist met air as the young girl ducked the blow and retaliated with a simple swipe of his legs, knocking him down hard onto the ground. Before anything else could be done the other two Namekian Warriors charged at her too, swinging their fists and attempting to take her legs out from under her as she had done to their companion.

 _"They're so slow."_ The heran girl cringed, her anger at the rather pitiful race growing with each second. _"These are the great Namekian Warriors that Yoko was warning about? They're nothing!"_

With practiced ease, she swirled around their fists and hopped over their legs. After letting the two fly past Gyaku swung out with a single kick that smacked into the leader's head, sending him careening into his fellow warrior.

 _"Their teamwork is laughable!"_ A snarl appeared on her face as she leapt down at one of the fallen warriors and started to batter him with her fists. Purple flicks started to splatter her white jacket as each blow hit with a wet thunk. _"Why do I have to let these weaklings live? They're not worthy, they haven't even tried to reach the heights of the herans!"_

In her berserk state, Gyaku was caught off guard by the Namekian leader blasting the back of her head. The force of the attack managing to knock her from her spot, saving the life of the warrior she was pummelling.

Gyaku threw herself into a handstand, stopping her momentum before she flipped back to her feet just at the right moment so that she could slam the tip of her foot into the leader's head as he came in for another round of blows. The sound of a broken nose greeted this meeting of limb and face.

She twirled into another kick, this time sending it straight into the newly downed warrior's side. Purple blood splattered out of his mouth as something inside his body ruptured, the broken nose's blood mixing with what came out of his mouth to create a disgusting mess that coated the front of his face and pooled around the ground.

"You can't even take a simple kick!" She took in a deep breath through her nose before letting it out from her mouth. With a silent scream, she picked up the beaten warrior and slammed him down into his still groaning friends with enough force that the crunch of their bones could be heard echoing across the village.

 _"Why should these weaklings get to live, when people who've actually tried to make something of themselves die by the millions,"_ her inner rage, once so controlled, now reached such heights that she was almost frothing at the mouth as she gathered ki to her hand.

"WAIT!" Yoko yelled out, but it was far too late. Gyaku wasn't listening. "IF YOU KILL THEM THEN-"

"People like you should just disappear!"

The shocked gasp of children being heard was the last thing those warriors every heard in the living world.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere)**

"This is a terrible tragedy." He spoke quietly to himself, the withered green skin of his face shifting as he analyzed the event that he had just sensed happening. "Nail… it seems we have a problem."

"Grand Elder?" his young assistant/guard said confused. Nail was the newest member of their race that had only recently decided that he would work directly under the Grand Elder. He had a great potential for combat that few Namekian ever had. "What's going on?"

"I fear that a great threat has returned… " Guru silently trailed off, his mind turning back to years ago when he had last sensed a power like this killing his kind. _"So you have returned… Yoko._ "

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: And there we go with this chapter. One flaw that is that I don't think that my previous chapters have gone into Gyaku's own mental issues that she has from being the only of two herans left._**

 ** _Just like Raditz currently, there's a lot of anger and rage and self-loathing. Though Unlike with Raditz, she doesn't care about making friends with the natives... and doesn't mind beating them up._ _Though killing them was a result of... a berserker moment for her._**

 ** _Lashing out at the world around her._**

 _ **Also for those that disliked the whole pure of heart test from the last chapter. I think that issue that you're actually, and I'm not a mind reader so I could be wrong, thinking in far too much of a Western way of looking at it. Where it's about sin or just something that you're just born as and can't lose.**_

 _ **Eastern Cultures tend to have be closer to a mind state rather than that. It's a metaphorical heart after all, so it's more a lack of malice in either a intent or the like. You still be impure without it, but that's more about then being a being that doesn't care, apathetic so to speak.**_

 _ **So it's something that you lose and gain several times within your lifetime. Raditz lacks it for now, because it's just too full of negative emotions and Peppa isn't at the moment. She's much more detached from the situation than he is, but her intentions are still pure enough at the moment.**_

 _ **Peppa wants to help her friend. I hope that clears things up.**_

 _ **I'll be updating again tomorrow so prepare an update again after that. So please leave a review or follow this story, if you're already following just leave a review. Thanks!**_


	51. Ch48: Death Becomes Her

(Gyaku)

Gyaku glared down at her hand, the flecks of blood from the Namekian warriors crusted over her skin felt like a stain that dirtied her soul. She felt unclean.

"You stupid girl," The words were harsh, but the tone that they were said with was soft. "Now he'll know who we are," Gyaku hadn't noticed that she was kneeling on the ground till Yoko's calloused hand started to brush her hair away from her forehead.

"I'm sorry?" Gyaku found herself saying without any real conviction. Even with her heart beating a mile a minute she felt numb to the world around her.

"Come," Yoko's hand took in her own and led the young girl to her feet with the gentleness that the elder hadn't shown her before. "Let's get out of here before he has a chance to arrive."

Whatever gentleness was there was swept away in the very second that he was said. Like she wouldn't dare speak her enemy's name now that Yoko was sure he knew about her being on the planet.

Yoko started to rise into the air, slowly making her way away from the village. Gyaku soon went to follow her but stopped once she heard a noise that froze her heartbeat. The sound of crying children. She turned her head and what she saw didn't help with the hole that had just opened in her chest, sucking the warmth from her body.

"C-Corgo?" a small child whispered, his hand patting the dead Namekian leader of the Namekian warriors. "C-C-Corgo, wake up." With tears running down his green face the boy grabbed the deceased's shoulder, shaking him. "Please, wake up!" It was at this moment that the boy looked up, his eyes meeting hers in a display that left her breathless.

"NO!" he screamed, his hands thumping down on the dead man's chest. "PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Gyaku felt herself swallowing at this turn of events, her chest constricting around her heart. But she didn't let this feeling overcome her, she was going to keep moving forward. So she took in a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth.

"There's nothing that I won't do."

It was a promise to the dead, the millions that had been killed in some mad quest of a tyrant for profits. The young girl would gladly kill thousands if it meant that they would return. As long as she could one day wake up in the morning and look into the mirror without that expression on her face, that look in her eyes of utter despair.

And she didn't think about how that boy had the same look in his eye that she'd seen in her mirror each morning.

* * *

(Raditz)

I ducked my head into the water, allowing it to be drowned for a brief period of time that would allow for the world to be washed out from my sight. For tears that I shed to be mistaken for the droplets of water that would run down my face after a good rinse.

I stood up once more.

"You sure that the water's safe, Dish?" Peppa asked me while using the Four-Star Ball as a seat. She would shift back and forth on it, rocking ever so slightly in motion that I wish that I could emulate right now.

"Yeah, it should be safe," I told her, shaking my head as if I was a dog, showering the area with a near rainstorm full of water. Much to Peppa's annoyance.

"Hey!" She yelped, covering her eyes from being hit by the water droplets. "Watch it!"

I found myself chuckling at the rather funny mix of vengeful and demure that Peppa's face morphed into from that. She was the only person that I've ever meet that could pull such an odd face. My chest felt light and my head was clear for the first time since I had left that village.

"You feeling better?"

Nearly falling off my feet from shock at her sudden shift in tone, I found my eyes searching Peppa's face once more. It was a much softer, a much kinder expression than I was used to seeing from her. No maniac smile, no twinkle in her eye, and certainly she wasn't laughing.

"Yeah," I bit out, caving under the pressure of her gentle stare. "I was just… overwhelmed under all those eyes. Those guys sure are good at not blinking, "

It was a lie, that wasn't what was wrong with me.

I wasn't good enough.

I had to be better than this.

"Well, we don't have to rush this," she told me, standing off the Dragon Ball and rubbing her ass. "That smarts, take note!" Peppa suddenly yelled, a finger pointing up to the sky. "Dragon Balls while sit-able, are killer on my bum!"

"I'll be sure to jot that down," I crossed my arms, trying to do something to stop myself from smiling at her rather cross face as she gave the Ball a middle finger to show it how she felt.

"Anyway, as I was saying," her finger now twirled a strand of hair absentmindedly. "We don't have to rush this you know. If you're not up to this we can leave this for a few hours, we can just mess around and play for a bit. We've got a nice open field right here… and over there… and over there… and over there… an-"

"OK," I threw my hands into the air, silencing her before she could continue her tirade against sensibility. "Thanks, but no thanks. I want to fix this as soon as possible," I wiped down my hands on the spandex of my pants, trying to get rid of the sweat that had built up on the palm of my hands. "Faster we can deal with this, the faster we can go home… and Mom will even bake a cake for you."

I tried to give her the same kind of smile that she had given me, or at least something half as reassuring, but I found that my words caught in my throat as Peppa threw herself at me with enough force that it slapped us to the ground, her arms wrapped around my chest in a tight hug.

"Oh you remembered!" she squealed, her voice going much higher than it ever had before. "I thought you had forgotten my birthday!" The arms tightened further and my mind came to one stunning realization.

Peppa can't ever learn that I had actually never learned her birthday at all.

[hr][/hr]

(Saiyan Alpha Site)

This mess hall was a slapdash building, much like the rest of the settlement it was made from prefab materials that were put together once they landed on the world. It was only big enough to fit about fifty people in it.

And Paragus was one of those people, sitting down on a table by himself and eating gruel.

"Ah, Paragus," Shugesh yelled as he sat down next to the older saiyan, Borgos and Fasha following after, all with their own plates of food. Though unlike Paragus their food was an arrangement of meats. "Good to see that you've settled in."

"Yes well, I've had some time adjusting to not needing to keep track of swarms of killer insects," He gave the other saiyans a smirk with one eye. "Let me tell you nothing wakes you up like finding something taking a bite out of you."

"HAHAHA," Shugesh slapped his knee, his voice booming across the room and gathering the attention of the other saiyans in the mess hall. "You're a funny man Paragus!" he slapped the older man on the back, the force enough to sending him out his chair and onto the ground. "Oops!"

"Shugesh!" Fasha gave her teammate a rough push. "At least help him back up, you asshole."

"Sorry about that, Paragus," he held out his hand, waiting for the other man to take it so he could pull him back up. "I still haven't gotten a proper handle on my new strength yet," Shugesh chuckled helplessly.

Paragus snarled, whacking the hand away with a loud slap.

"I don't need any help," he growled lowly, gripping his chair as he stood back up and took his sit in one motion. "I've hardly spent the last three years sitting on my ass, I've struggled and thrived till I rose with strength that I wasn't sure I had. I don't need anyone's help."

They were silent to this… at least two out of three of them were.

"That's nice," Borgos' simple reply took the wind out of the older man. Paragus stared out to the three in front of him, his eyes searching for something that he couldn't find. Eventually, he took a deep breath and sagged in his chair.

"I'm sorry… I've just had a bad few hours."

"I heard about it," A new voice spoke up, bringing Paragus' attention up to the newly arrived Toma. The man lacked any sort of meal with him, marking as the odd man out of the room. "Elery's decided to take the little lad from the man."

There was a wince from Borgos and Shugesh while Fasha's eyes traveled to see the snarl that briefly appeared on Paragus' face as the news was said out loud. Her frown wasn't so hidden, but it could've also misled someone into thinking the wrong thing about her.

"She didn't like anything about how he raised him."

"How dare she, what gives her the right to take my son from me," Paragus growled lowly once more, his glare pointed down to his food as he gripped his fork so hard that it broke in two. "I've raised him since before he could even make his first word, I'-"

"What was it?" Fasha asked him.

"What?"

"His first word, what was it?"

Paragus's face became whimsical, a tiny smile just about being made from the corner of his mouth. It was the most serene face the man had ever made.

"Big… then it was bug," he chuckled, his hand coming up to scratch his mustache. "For about a month the only thing he'd say was 'big bug'," Paragus sighed at this point, his face fallen down into an expression that even Fasha felt a little sorry for him. "I won't get many of those moments from now on."

"There might be a way," Shugesh spoke excitedly. "When my kid was born, my brother signed up for patronage training under some old hag looking for an apprentice. He managed to get my kids under him after he finished, he was going to raise them."

"I didn't know you were a father," Toma's face scrunched up into a frown.

"Oh… I'm not."

"But you just said-"

"Those little fuckers died on their first missions," Shugesh spat out, his tongue coming out to lick some of the beef sauce that had gotten stuck on his lip. "Damn infiltrator babies, most of them don't make it back."

"And this is relevant how?" Paragus asked as he stabbed his knife into the gruel on his plate, using it as a makeshift spoon and scooping it into his mouth. There was an odd lack of compassion for his fellow father's loss given his own situation.

"You see the issue is that she thinks you're an unfit patron right?" At the man's almost sarcastic nod, he continued with a wave of his hand that nearly hit Fasha in the head. "You should find some old fucker to train under, get the license and she can't say that you're unfit to raise the boy. It won't even take a few months!"

"You really think that will work?" There was a desperate edge to his voice like he was trying but failing not to gain hope in every second. "That if I get trained in... _patronage_ ," Paragus shivered even just saying the word. "She'd give me Broly back?"

"What do you have to lose?"

* * *

 _Author's Note: Another update this week, I'll keep rolling them out over the week but not tomorrow since I'll b away for that day. What do you think of the developing situation? What do you think is happening elsewhere in the Universe?_

 _Hopefully, I'll manage to get this version of the fic up to date with the other version of it soon. Though it should be said that this is the more edited version of the fic compared to the Spacebattles one._

 _So please leave a review!_


	52. Ch49: The Village

**(Saiyan Alpha Site)**

Bruss had a feeling that his weak bladder would get him into trouble one day, mostly because people wouldn't stop warning him about it. But how was he to know that he would be forced into this situation?

"You'll tell me the location of the other members of your rebellion," Elery's hands slammed into the table that he had been chained to, the force causing the metal legs of the table to dig into the floor. "Or you won't like what these hands do to you!"

 _"Isn't this the woman that was seen giggling and playing with a small child a few hours ago?!"_ Bruss felt himself shivering against the cold metal of his seat, the woman's very presence terrified him, but at least she wasn't known for torture. _"Not like Nappa,"_

Suddenly Elery's head snapped to the right, an earpiece buzzing something that Bruss couldn't hear from his side of the table. He watched as her fingers dug into the table with enough pressure that he could hear it bend, he could see it warp before she glared over to him once more and stood from her own seat.

"I'll be back in few minutes," she growled at him, her teeth bared and her eyes like a laser pointer. "You should pray that I come back in a better mood, you wouldn't like what happens to people that I deal with when I am in a bad one."

Elery strode out of the room like a banshee, the door screeching loudly as she slammed it shut. And so in her absence, the room went silent, Bruss too scared to even breath for several moments.

Then he took a breath and looked down at his chains, each of his limbs was tied to a different limb of the steel table. Their ends now stuck in the ground with the stunt that the former Queen pulled earlier.

"Wait for one single second," Bruss puzzled aloud. "These are just steel," he jangled the chains, listening to the sound that they made against the legs of the table. "I can break out of these!"

With a single pointed finger, he gathered power to the tip, yellow light briefly lighting up the room before the sound of the door squeaking open once more caused him to jump and lose his concentration.

Bruss looked up at what he thought was going to be his death with the same kind of energy that those who were sentenced to death row had, but what he saw wasn't what he expected.

"Hello, I'm sorry about this treatment," The balding newcomer told him politely. "I'm afraid that the stress of the situation is getting to our Queen… " he trailed off before his eyes sharpened suddenly. "Oops, I mean former Queen," the man chuckled, something that Bruss found himself following along with, more out of fear than out of finding it funny.

"General N-N-Nappa," Bruss felt his knees shake and his arms go to jelly. "I-I-I thought that her Highness was in charge of my interrogation?"

"Oh, she is!" Nappa told him, taking the seat that Elery had been sitting on earlier. "I just thought that I would step in. I mean we can't get anything out of you if she kills you."

Bruss found his breath missing, he wasn't sure where he lost it.

"O-O-O-Oh," He eventually stuttered out, thumping himself in the chest in an attempt to restart his lungs. Bruss tried to meet Nappa's eyes but he found himself darting his own away at every moment, just in case Nappa blew him up with his eyes. "T-thanks… "

"Oh, don't thank me yet," Nappa warned him, his hand placed a glass of water on the table. "She could be back at any moment and if I don't have anything for her… " he cringed, his brows crunching down as he eyed the glass of water.

"But please, before we begin, have a drink."

Bruss was confused, this was the great General Nappa? The man so brutal that he once ate his prisoner alive? The man that was returned from a mission so covered in blood that he was pink for two weeks? This was that man, this calm, almost gentle-toned man was Nappa?

It almost broke the young saiyan.

In his shock, Bruss took the glass without thinking much about it and gulped down the whole thing in a single take. Then his mind turned back on, his head being grilled with thoughts about just how odd this was and how he might've been the first person that he'd heard of ever getting this treatment from this man. A stunning realization stabbed into him.

 _"What did he do to that water?"_

Bruss's shaking returned with a vengeance.

"I'll tell everything you want!" he yelped, his hands dropping to his knees to quiet their rapid movement. "OK! Just give me the antidote!"

Nappa's mouth formed into a large O, before slowly shifting into a wide smile.

"Answers, first."

A few minutes and a long talk about rebel movements later Nappa exited the room, finding Elery leaning on a wall outside. The two shared a brief grin before she spoke up in a low voice.

"My turn to go back in with the bad cop routine?" She asked with a smile. "I'm enjoying it, usually I play the good cop in these things."

"Nope," Nappa shook his head. "Kid cracked."

Elery clicked her tongue in annoyance, rolling her eyes and then crossing her arms.

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

We dropped down to the village with an odd feeling like there was something wrong. It wasn't til my eye-line fell to the center of the village that I knew why, where a large group of Namekians was huddled around the still bodies of three other Namekians, all of them with bruising and blood splattered against their clothes.

"What happened here?" Peppa's voice brought their attention to us. All the children amongst the group besides one threw themselves to the ground, while the adults shivered visibly at the sight of us before they let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Kais," One of them spoke, wiping sweat from his brow. "I thought you were them back to finish us all off."

That cut right through any calm that I had built up.

I don't know about Namek's history enough to be able to tell if this had happened during this time period here, or rather my coming here had caused someone to follow me here? I just don't know enough yet, better ask questions then.

I swallowed.

"Who are them?"

There was a brief exchange of expressions between the lot of them, before the least bruised one among them looked me right in the eye, his steady stare a steep contrast to the rest of his appearance.

"There's no need for you kid-"

"Don't be stupid. Elder Moori," The kid not to have jumped to the ground spoke up, his eyes glaring at the Elder. "If those two monsters run across them they could be killed!"

I watched Moori take a step back from the little kid, his eyes running up and down the boy's frame. The Elder frowned briefly before it transformed into a small smile, his hand coming down to pat the still-unnamed boy on the head.

"Yes… you're right, Gast," he chuckled. "Two green fellows, an older person, and a child arrived in our village… and stole our prized possession."

Peppa looked between Moori and the young Gast, pointed at the two of them and glared at the duo with a hand on her hip.

"Aren't you a green old guy and a kid?" Peppa asked him, clicking her fingers as she looked the pair up and down. "You guys ain't trying to trick us are you?"

"No, you moron!" Gast yelled at her, causing me to chuckle a little bit at the confused look that this drew across Peppa's face. "It was two females! One some old hag with white hair and some chick with reddish-orange hair."

That sounded familiar.

"I'll trust you this time kid," She wiggled a finger at him. "But if I find out you lied… ain't nobody-"

"That's a Dragon Ball!" Elder Moori gasped out, his finger pointing right at the ball Peppa held between her hands. Once more quiet descended down on the village as I felt my heart race more, not sure what was going to happen… till Peppa opened her mouth once more.

"Geese, you guys have awful eyesight if it takes that long to notice something bigger than my head."

"Peppa," I smiled at her, letting my elbow rest on her shoulder. "We shouldn't make fun of the bruised and bloody people of-"

"Is this a joke to you?" Gast growled out, his glare taking me back quite a bit. I felt ashamed at the sight of his piercing eyes and I nearly went to look away but I knew that I shouldn't, I wouldn't break eye contact. "Corgo is dead… and you stand here making jokes."

"It's called a coping mechanism," Peppa piped in, oddly calm in the situation. "We've been through a lot ourselves, we need to crack jokes to ease the stress."

"Well… go cope somewhere else." he spat out bitterly, still glaring.

Peppa tucked the Dragon Ball under her armpit and grabbed my hand to lead us out of the village. But my eyes caught sight of the dead men on the ground, their white empty eyes and the vacant expressions bringing up an image from my nightmares to the front of my mind. Dad's face as Planet Vegeta lit up in fire and him along with it.

I stopped in my spot, causing Peppa to do the same.

"You didn't hear their names?" I found myself asking over my shoulder. "Or do you know what race they are?"

The entire group looked to each other, a series of head shakes told me all that I needed to know right now. None of them knew anything at all, not their names and not their race.

Gast's voice yelled out suddenly, and with a name that sent chills down my spine.

"The younger was called Gyaku," he said, his voice quivering in rage. "The older is either really called old hag… or is named Yoko."

Before I could deal with the fact that someone that I had met and helped to achieve their goals was going Namek-Freeza on them something else came up that caused more immediate concern.

There was a sudden drop in temperature, Elder Moori gasped and held his chest in fear as I turned to face them once more. Gast turned to face the Elder as well, his hand trying to steady the man as it looked like his feet were about to come out from under him.

"Elder?" I asked him, my worry growing.

"It can't be," Moori whispered, his face becoming a paler green every second. Something that highlighted his bruises in a way that meant the danger to his at least seem serious. "I thought she was only a story, someone that Guru told us to scare us into sleeping as little kids… "

"Who?"

"Yoko… " he trailed off, his hand over his mouth as if speaking her name would summon her. Eventually, after enough concerned looks from his fellows, he spoke once more; "She's someone that attacked our world before…my time, many centuries ago. She stole the Dragon Balls and managed to get a single wish-"

"What was it?" Peppa intruded, much to my own annoyance.

"What?" Moori stopped his pace broken as his stare reinforcing on her.

"The wish, what did she wish for?"

"Peppa, don't interrupt us getting important info," I shoved her slightly, as she very quietly apologized.

"Oh… the Grand Elder never said," The Elder Namekian shrugged sheepishly. "Just that she was forced to flee before she could use the other wishes… or she was somehow sent away, it's been some time since Guru told me the story, I'm afraid there are parts that I don't recall."

I let this information pool into my noggin, wondering just what race this person could be to have lived that long. Perhaps she's a demon? How did Gyaku team up with a demon? Why did she? She should be far too busy running her empire than running around with a demon, killing weak Namekians. So why is she doing that?

"We should see Grand Elder Guru," I looked to Peppa and she nodded.

"But… " she trailed, waggling her eyebrows as she did so. "First… food?"

"We'll eat when we get there," I sighed, rubbing my forehead as an oncoming headache loomed. Gyaku was an issue I knew about, this Yoko on the other hand, I need more information on before I can even try to fight her.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Hello there everyone! I hope you're having a good week. I now that I am!_**

 ** _Oh, the past has been revealed in some fashion to us, what exactly happened? Stay tuned to find out, same bat time, same bat channel!_**

 ** _And please, if you like what you read please review._**


	53. Ch50: The Green Mile

_Her hair was soft burnt orange and her skin was a neon green that contrasted with the blue grass that surrounded them. She would look at the grass, look at the water and the sky, with a serene expression on her face, one that hinted at a connection to it all._

 _The lady was small, standing somewhere in the realm of four feet, and in her hand was a staff with a red stone near the top of the shaft._

 _She wore a simple outfit, a white shirt with a long flowing blue coat that caught the wind easily, making her shadow seem like she was wearing a cape, while aro\\\\\und her right arm sat a bright red armband. The clothes were worn, the color just being slightly off from age, showing that she'd had them for some time._

 _It only cemented her claim that she was an experienced traveler from a race of spacefaring merchants… or at least that was what he had thought it had at the time._

 _"I think Namek is the most peaceful world in the universe," he could remember her sighing out, brushing her hair free from her eyes when the breeze whistled past. "The Kais really broke the mold when they created this world."_

 _"Yoko," he said to her, his mouth pulling itself into a wide grin. "I'd sure that there are other worlds out there like this, those without the threat of violence. Honestly, I'd prefer it if we had a bit more excitement around."_

 _"Oh, I've seen plenty of worlds that are just as calm as Namek," Yoko told him, her voice had been soft but her eyes holding mischief to them that he found to be a joy that would lift his spirits, like sunlight that would strengthen the plants around them. "But a lack of violence ain't a sign of peace, Guru. Sometimes those with cruel intents, come with words of peace."_

 _"I'm afraid I don't understand."_

 _"And that's what I like about you guys," her smile was far more shallow now. "In a universe so jaded, you guys are innocence unbound. Just be content with what you have, excitement isn't all it's cracked up to be."_

 _"Neither is boredom," he had chuckled, trying to lift the mood back up._

 _"Just trust me," Yoko had told him, his mind etching the sight of her gleeful eyes. "Soon, you'll get your fill of excitement."_

 _The sad thing was… he had._

"Grand Elder!" The loud voice awoke him with a horrible jolt, his neck nearly snapping from the speed that he turned to face Nail. He felt really disorientated from his dream, it had been years since the Grand Elder had even thought about Yoko. Thought about what had happened. "The offworlders here to see you, sir."

"Yes," Guru forced his eyes opened for what felt like the first time in weeks. "Let them in."

Two saiyan kids walked in the door with a single Dragon Ball held between the female saiyan's hands. What happened next surprised him.

"Dish, look!" she yelled, practically flinging the orange ball at her friend, turning a finger towards Guru. "His jaw is enormous!"

That was a greeting that he had never received.

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

"His jaw is enormous!"

It was big, but mostly because it looked really fat, but I wasn't going to validate her in this situation.

"Peppa," I clipped her on the shoulder, making her let out a slight squeak. "Don't insult people."

"It wasn't an insult!" she told me, hand to her chest with her head held high and pointed away from me. "I was just making an… an… an observation!" Peppa looked really proud of herself there.

"That's a really big word for you, Peppa," Time to take the wind out of her sails. "Most have really hit the books to get that one." I tried to be as snide as possible.

"Thanks, Dish. I worked really hard," Peppa smiled, my putdown going completely unnoticed, or perhaps she was pretending that she hadn't caught it. It was hard to tell with her at times. But she seemed to be preening right now, so it looked like she thought I was giving her genuine praise.

I'll let her have this.

"Children," Guru's voice came down on me like a bucket of ice. Reminding me just what was about to happen, I was about to meet someone that could get my entire life story from touching my head with his hand. I couldn't let him do that because if he does he'll never let us use the Dragon Balls. "It is a pleasure to have a greeting with saiyans that didn't end with bloodshed. I feel blessed," he coughed, hacking up a bit of spit out onto his top.

"Thanks," Peppa smiled up to the massive Namekian with her full teeth on display and a wink in her eye. "It's great to meet with non-evil green people… Dish's told me that not all greenies are evil but I didn't believe till now."

I could feel my right eye twitch as I threw a dirty look at Peppa. She wasn't meant to tell him that she ever thought that all things green were evil, that would only lead to questions that I don't want to be answering. I hope they weren't insulted.

To my surprise, Guru laughed. It was loud and booming, something that reminded me of a mix of Santa and Brian Blessed.

"That sounds like there's an interesting story to tell, young one," he had a smile on his face that I knew couldn't be faked. Guru seemed to find Peppa funny, hopefully, that means he'll place his hand for his mind read thing over her head instead of mine. "But time is of the essence, I am willing to waive the usual tests for the Dragon Balls in this time of need."

"Whoa, this woman must be a big deal," I found myself scratching my chin. "I mean we'll deal with her and then… do the tests anyway."

I could see Nail from the corner of my eye, his form silently standing next to Guru's massive chair. His eyes narrowed at my offer to deal with Yoko like he found something suspicious about the idea, or he could sense how nervous I was at being around Guru.

"That is a kind offer," Guru smiled, his eyes shutting slowly. There was a noticeable strain to his voice. "But I wonder if you are truly up to the task?"

"I'm up for all challengers to be thrown to the strongest!" Peppa piped in, her grin manic at the implied strength of this Yoko lady. "And if I'm not, we'll just bring the big guns out to play! That's never failed."

"Actually, it only worked once out of two times we've done it." I countered, forgetting about keeping a low profile and letting Peppa handle this, but it also meant that she attempted to elbow me in the side. I angled the Ball so that her limb would bounce off it.

"Ehh, Cooler doesn't count," With her elbow failing to land, she decided to just scratch the top of her head with her hand. "He wasn't trying."

"So… you're saying that if he was trying, that we'd have won?"

"Yup," her grin was infectious and I couldn't help spring up one of my own. "When it matters we always pull out the win," Peppa turned her face back to see Guru. "So we got this, give us the low down on this green witch and we'll… "

I rolled my eyes, my grin stretching further.

"You can't think of anything to rhyme with a witch?" I asked, but before she could even open her mouth to answer the question another booming series of laughs broke out from the Grand Elder.

He laughed and laughed, his hand coming up to beat at his chest in some odd display that while I'd seen other people do, I had never understood what it was meant to do. It lasted far longer than any other laugh that I had seen in my life before he broke out into a coughing fit that caused Nail to hand him a glass of water.

I was reminded of my failed test, my lack of purity that could lead to Guru deciding not to allow us to wish Dad back with the Dragon Balls. I was reminded of all this and instantly my good humor burned to a crisp.

"There are two simple things that I ask of you before you go forth on this task," Guru told us after recovering.

"What's that?" Peppa asked, blinking up at him in confusion.

"The first is a final test, please come to me so that I could truly read your intentions," At his words, Peppa came forward, not even looking to me before making her decision. I couldn't thank whatever god brought me to this universe that I had met this child, but that relief was short-lived as Guru's hand rose, his finger pointing towards me. "I'm sorry, young Peppa, but I meant the young Raditz. You've passed one test yourself, it would hardly be fair to expect two from you."

My heart nearly burst out of my chest and my eyes dropped to the floor as my body started to move towards him automatically. I knew that there was no way out of this now. So as Guru's hand fell to my head, I flinched as the world around me exploded into a bright light.

* * *

 **(Gyaku &Yoko)**

"How fortunate," Yoko remarked, suddenly stopping in mid-air as they had been making their way towards the next village, drawing Gyaku to stop herself.

"What?" she asked, her tone empty and her eyes only now coming back into what could be considered a proper focus. "What's fortunate?"

"If my senses don't deceive me, then I just sensed another two powers on this world."

"You do realize that there are a few dozen Namekians on this planet?" Gyaku rolled her eyes, thinking that the old hag had finally lost her mind. "Bound to be more 'powers' here than just us two," she said, her fingers coming to make the cliche air quote motion.

"I meant two foreign powers," Yoko's cane came up, nearly hitting the young girl if she hadn't ducked under the blow in time. "Foreign to this world. In fact, I'd say that it was two saiyans… two powerful saiyans."

"Saiyans!" Gyaku gasped, her hand covering her mouth from surprise. "But didn't you tell me that their homeworld is gone?"

"Yes, these must be two that survived while off-world," The elderly heran's cane was passed between one hand and the other. "They may have learned about the legend of the Dragon Balls and come here looking for it."

"Or they could be here to wipe out the Namekians," the younger griped. "You make far too many assumptions for someone so experienced."

"Was that another snipe about my age?" Yoko turned a glare towards the girl, who found herself sweating under the gaze. Rapidly Gyaku shook her head for a negative. "Either way," she decided to let that one pass for the moment, the two had more important matters on hand. "These saiyans could prove useful."

"Or they could get in the way," Gyaku's mind went towards the saiyans she had met with not too long ago. Especially the two kids that could combine together, if it was them on the world things might become even easier… or impossible. "Do we even have anything to offer, because if they are here to kill the Namekians we kind of want to avoid that. If too many of them dying it could lead to the death of the creator of the Dragon Balls, that was what you told me, right?"

"Oh, now you care about that?" Yoko waggled the cane, pointing it towards the young girl. "The blood on your clothes would say otherwise."

"T-that was a lapse," she replied, her eyes looking down. "I just-"

"Snapped," There was a cane shoved into Gyaku's face, nearly but not quite smacking her nose. "That's fine, these people will revive the men themselves after we've finished here. Almost nothing we do to Namek and its habitats will be permanent as long as we don't go killing too many."

"What about the saiyans, what if they're going to go about killing them all?"

"We simply offer them one of our wishes," Yoko smiled, her teeth perfectly white. "After all, who can resist their heart's greatest desires?"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: My patience for waiting to release these is limited by a great degree. This means that I usually just want to post as fast as possible, but I doubt anyone really minds at with the speed I'm updating._**

 ** _There's going to be a tiny bit of a delay on the next chapter though. For one thing, I got a party to go over the weekend, I'm be staying over at someone else's place. So no typing. Secondly, I'm revising some of my plans for the next chapter as what I'd originally had in mind doesn't work._**

 ** _So I've revised it into a more sensible form. If you want a peek of the old I can give it to you, but I didn't get very far into writing it before I got rid of it. I might just make it a full omake in of itself though._**

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

"Raditz!" I heard a yell, the sharp voice angry, feminine and coming from somewhere outside. I moved my head, letting the light coming from the nearby window blind me briefly before I shoved my blankets off me. I started my morning stretches, making sure that I was still just as bendy as ever.

Once that was done I started to root around in my closet for some clothes, not really paying any attention to what I was picking out before putting them on, the same would also be true for my shoes.

"RADITZ!" This time the woman screeched, her voice cracking from the raw volume she erupted out with. "IF I HAVE TO GO UP THERE TO WAKE YOU UP!"

"SORRY, MOM!" I yelled out, instinctively. "I'M JUST GETTING DRESSED!"

There was a beat of silence.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME, YOUNG MAN!"

Without wasting a second I bolted out of my room, running down the stairs and jumping forward to stand next to my Mom. She had a rough, almost annoyed expression, something that went against her usual soft face.

"Sorry," I told, looking her in the eye. "I didn't think you'd hear me if I didn't shout back down to you."

"That's no excuse," she rolled her eyes, before letting out a small chuckle and handing me a bag. "Bardock's forgotten his lunch again and I-"

"-need me to give it to him at work," Now it was me, rolling my eyes. Dad wasn't very good at being his lunch into his work for some reason, so I've been regularly used a carrier by Mom to give it to him. "But Mom, it's the weekend," I whined, my face scrunching into a frown. "I've got plans to go with friends early this time. Can't Kakarot do it?"

"He's too young to be heading off on his own," Mom glared at me. "Especially to the part of town that your Dad works in, it's far too dangerous."

"But it's fine for me?"

"Yup."

"So there!" Kakarot yelled out from the living room. "In your face, Raditz. Mom likes me best! Na na na na!"

"There's plenty of work that I could find for you to do young man!" Mom yelled back to him. "And what did I say about shouting in my house!"

* * *

 ** _And that is about far as I got with it before realizing that while I had an entire reason behind writing it. Ultimately my point would be better served using a different method than this. Something that doesn't involve a brief jump into the modern A.U pool but instead relies on the actual universe you guys' care about._**

 ** _Also, Bardock was going to be a Mob Boss. So yeah, could've been cool._**

 ** _So if you already follow favorite and a variety of other options, please leave a review_**


	54. Ch51: Sins of The Tailed Father

**_(Yoko: Around 400 Years Ago)_**

 _He was tall, the biggest Namekian that she had seen yet, standing above nine feet at least. He wore a sleeveless blue coat and one of those odd neck scarfs that these people seemed to love so much. He had a gentle smile on his face, one that told her that this was a man that was kind to all those that had met him. But that wasn't what kind her excited._

 _He was strong, one of the strongest people that she had met since the end of her time with him. She could sense that he could bring far more power to bear than she could._

 _How exciting!_

 _"Hello," he had said, his arm raised to give her a greeting. "I am Guru, Elder Ushi sent me as the one that will help assimilate into the area for the time that you'll be staying with us."_

 _"Is that right? And as you know, I'm Yoko." She remembered smiling, her eyes roaming up and down the rough muscles that made up Guru's body. For someone that was from such a passive species, this Guru had the body of a fighter. She started to rotate the staff in her hand, the jewel shining brightly as it was spun around. "I look forward to becoming friends with you."_

 _She had held her free hand out, which Guru took in his own strong hand._

 _They shook._

 _"So what's the first thing that's on my itinerary?"_

 _"Language," Guru had chuckled, his cheeks dimpling as he smiled at her. "It would be helpful if you understood what our signs meant."_

 _"Oh, that's just perfect."_

 _She smiled, her eyes closing to hide the delight she felt at getting one step closer to her goal._

"Why are we walking?"

Yoko found that her thoughts of the past were broken by her apprentice's annoying voice. The girl seemed to have recovered from her earlier shock, though Yoko knew from experience that such trauma would pop up again. It was no matter.

If it came to it, she'd cut the dead weight.

"Well… why are we walking?" Gyaku repeated as she stopped walking to tap her feet on the soft grass.

"Because it's good for my legs," Yoko giggled, her hand roaming over the top of her cane to rub at the jewel on top. "That, and we're in no rush to get to our next destination."

The elder watched as the young girl disgested that piece of information, her nose wiggling as her eyes narrowed. Gyaku certainly was a smart girl for her age, but given that she was twelve, Yoko didn't think that meant much.

"Why aren't we in a rush?" Gyaku asked, unbuttoning the top button of her jacket and waving her hand in front of her face. "Wouldn't it be better to either intercept the saiyans first or get ahead of them to gather the rest of the Dragon Balls first?"

"One is all we need," She waved off that concern. "If where I'm sensing those two is correct, then they're after them, just like we are. And it's no good having six Balls, you need all seven."

"Where?"

"With the Namekian Leader," Yoko's smile was deadly. "If he hasn't moved towards us yet, he won't ever do so. But that doesn't mean we should just walk up to him."

"I'm not sure I want to fight the saiyans," The younger of the two cringed. "There was a trick that I've seen two pull off that… kind of would destroy us."

"A trick?" her elderly voice betrayed the curiosity that Yoko tried to hide from Gyaku, but the girl didn't see any harm in telling her this.

"They called it, fusion."

* * *

 **(Saiyan Alpha Site: Elery)**

"Broly, what do you like to do for fun?" Elery asked the young boy, his hands nearly shoving food into his mouth faster than sound could keep up with him. "Any games you like to play?"

Broly looked up from his food, his eyes wide and his mouth still open, full of food. Eventually, he closed it and shook his head for a negative.

"Oh, come on," She stabbed a fork into her own meal in front of her. "There's got to be something that you want to do for fun?" Elery found herself frowning at the lack of an answer, her eyes searching his face for some sign of an answer that the boy wouldn't speak of, but nothing. "Not even sparing?"

"I-I-I… " he stuttered out before his eyes left hers and fell to the floor. "I d-don't…"

"You don't what?"

"I don't like… sparing… " There was just a second of surprise that flashed on Elery's face, but that was all Broly needed to know to flinch away from the woman. His eyes tearing up as he held his arms feebly around his chest, he shivered. "I'm sorry."

Tears fell to the ground in a display that tugged on the mother's heartstring.

"That's fine," she told him sweetly, her soft voice lulling the boy into a soft embrace of a single-arm as she led him to his feet, walking towards the door. Elery's free hand came up to wipe the tears from his face before Broly shook his head to stop her. "How about I show you a few things and we'll see if you're interested in any of them? That sounds like it could be fun, right?"

"You're not mad?" he sniffled, his own hands roaming up to his eyes to wipe the tears from them.

"Mad?" Elery wondered, bewildered by the idea that she could be mad at this little creature. "Why would I be mad?"

"Because… saiyans are meant to like fighting," he told her, causing her eyebrows to raise slightly at his tone. "Father said that we're meant to."

His watery eyes and quivering lips sent a spike of rage surging through Elery's body, something the former Queen squashed as quickly as possible. The young boy had been through enough, he didn't need to see her rage, no matter how understandable the reason she had to be angry.

 _"Paragus is a fool,"_ She raged mentally, though keeping a small, kind smile on her face. _"Of course, he'd be the only saiyan raising a boy that wouldn't understand how some children just lack that hunger, that instinct for combat, the mental capacity for it, despite having an inherent potential for it physically."_

"Of course you are," Elery told him, patting him on the shoulder while continuing to drag him out of the room. "There's more to being a saiyan than just a love fighting. There's a reason some of us become engineers, medics and… " she trailed off, her mind briefly struggling to think of some other role that saiyans could take. "And child-rearing! Which something that is very much… needed. It's a very respected job."

 _"Elery, you genius,"_ she congratulated herself at a job well done as the boy's face lit up.

"It is?" Broly's hands rose to grab a hold onto Elery's, his heartbeat noticeable by the woman more with each passing second. "Like father?"

Elery's smile froze for a second, her mind flashing towards the last child that had said the word 'father', the child with a smug smirk and a wink in his eye… and her heart sunk because she'd not seen it in some time.

Then she realized who Broly was referring to and her heart came back from the depths.

"Oh… I think it's better if we show you."

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

"Where am I?" I take a look around the area, I was in some big city. It was empty broken, like something out of a Fallout game, though unlike those games this seemed to be recent if the light of the fire surrounding me is anything to get it from.

"Come here!" I heard a yell coming from across the street, bringing my attention away from the fires around me and towards a group of four people. A man, a woman, a little boy, and a little girl.

They looked human, or at least nearly saiyan to me, besides the large elf ears that even Jak and Daxter characters would be jealous of. They even wore clothes that were modern to my eye… of someone born in an alternate universe and who's never had any sense of fashion. The only issue was that they were filthy and blanketed in soot.

"Daddy!" The young girl yelled out as I noticed blood covering the palm of her hands. "There's a man, he's dying Daddy! He's over there!"

"There's nothing we can do," The father told her, his arms wrapping around her head to bring in for a hug. "We got to get out of here, we barely have time to help ourselves, nevermind someone else."

"B-but h-he's in so much pain… " her lips quivered and the tears running down her face was something that I'm not sure a human or saiyan could ever match. "W-we have to help him right, isn't that what Mar teaches us?"

"Mar?" I was confused more than ever now! Why the hell does this place seem so familiar to me?

When her finger pointed at me, my heart froze due to her father's glare settling on me. He handed the girl to what I'd assume is either her mother or big sister and trudged forward, pausing only to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Dad!" The boy yelled, sending a glare from the side of his eyes towards his sister. "What are you doing, don't be fucking stupid! You'll get us all killed!"

"I'll be back, kids," he yelled to them… then he walked right through me. "Make your way to the shelter!"

"Holy balls!" I yelped as I looked down at my hands in wonder. Eventually, I grew bored of that and ran off after the father with a yell of my own; "Hey you! Can you see me?"

I got no response.

"What's going here?" I found myself asking as the father knelt down to inspect the still body of a fellow Daxter-like character. "Like… am I dead…?"

"Good, you're still alive," he suddenly spoke up once more, causing me to jump in fright. The person laying on the only groaned in response to the man, his eyes so unfocused that I'd be surprised if they could even see the man that was going to help him. "I'm sorry that's there not more I can do for you but give you some painkillers to ease the pain."

There was another groan in response and I could see that their eyelids blink rapidly. I stepped closer so I could see the father take out a syringe and stab the other person in the neck, and with a scream, they stood up suddenly.

"I don't think that's how painkillers are meant to work?" I opened my mouth wide, my jaw-dropping at the sight before me. The man that had been down and looking to start his journey to the great beyond… was now up to his feet and making his a circle around the father like a small child going excitedly around his dad after having too much sugar.

"I'll go this way and you go that-"

There was an explosion, throwing up concrete and steel into the air that blocked my sight of the two men. A single figure falling down from the sky, their tailed silhouette being the only thing that I could make out belonging to them. A flash of blue and I watched this new person splattered the two men into the ground.

Killing them instantly.

"Fool shouldn't have come back for the man," A familiar voice spoke, sending a chill going up my spine as my eyes feared with tears. The smoke started to clear and my heart started to beat so fast that my ears became overwhelmed the sound, that I couldn't even breath. "He might've gotten away if he had."

I saw the armor before his face, it was the older square shoulder guards that told me that this was something from the past, that I wasn't seeing something happening in the present. The white cloth wrapped around his arm, clean as I'd ever seen it, cleaner than the one that I had on my own, that was for sure.

The only thing odd about his appearance was the lack of scar on his cheek.

"Dad?" I found myself whispering, my mind telling me he wasn't real but my heart not caring.

* * *

 **(Elder Guru's House)**

"Is he ok?" Peppa asked the Grand Elder, her fingers snapping in front of Raditz's eyes, an attempt to retrieve him from whatever daze he was stuck in. "Because this usually gets him out of his own world."

"Young Raditz is fine," Guru told her, his gentle voice and unassuming appearance wasn't something that Peppa usually saw in masculine figures. She didn't like it. "He is undergoing a revelationary… "

Guru suddenly trailed off, falling silent.

Peppa took a look at Nail, the Namekian stood on guard right next to the giant elder like he was the metaphorical shield of the old man. His eyes stayed right on Peppa, but she could also tell that he was ready to move at any moment, ready to defend Guru.

"Did the old man fall asleep?" her question caused Nail to shift his stance, taking him off guard briefly. "Because his eyes are closed and he stopped before he finished saying something?"

"I apologize," Guru spoke up before Nail could. "My attention was grabbed by a disturbance,"

"You don't think another village was destroyed?" Nail intruded before Peppa could speak this time. "But Elder, you said she'd dare not make such a move now that you're aware of her. What changed?"

"I'm afraid that she may have figured out my advanced age-" Guru coughed mid-sentence, spit splattering out onto his top before he resumed the sentence once more. "-means that I can no longer intervene myself. That will make her far more daring than ever before."

"This old hag really that dangerous?" Peppa interceded into the conversation, walking in front of the still dazed Raditz with a hand to her hip. "If she is that dangerous, why would she be scared of a statue like you?"

Her casual manner and direct questions caused Nail to bristle, his eyes glaring at the small girl and a strong set of words ready on his lips. It was only the single raised hand of Guru that stopped the Namekian Warrior from lashing out at her.

"There is no power that can deal with Yoko permanently," Guru told her, his eyes opening to stare at Peppa straight on, though ignoring the question she'd asked him. "She's become far too continual for death to take her, and if her goal is met then far worse things will happen."

"So this is about the Hag's wish?" Peppa smirked, her lips curving up as her eyes glinted in excitement. "The one that she managed to make?"

"Yes, that is right," Guru sighed, his head rising to that he could look up through the one window in the room. "Usually, there are protections against people like her using the Dragon Ball… but Yoko first appeared to us in a metaphorical mask. She-"

"What's a metaphorical?"

"I'm sorry?" Guru replied, his eyes blinking slowly at Peppa, who sent him a confused expression.

"What is a metaphorical?" Peppa asked him, saying the sentence like she was speaking to a slow child.

"Is the other saiyan going to wake soon?" Nail interrupted the pair, his eyes rolling. "He's far less annoying."

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

I swallowed, my hands were shaking and my vision was so blurry that I would've given that kid from earlier a ran for the money in terms of waterworks. I made a few steps toward Dad's form. Watching as he discussed something with somebody of the scouter, it was only when I heard something… negative from Dad that my attention shifted towards what was being said.

"Fuck that!" Dad swore, his lips pulling into a snarl. "I ain't going to dedicate my-" he stopped, assumably being interrupted by whoever was on the other side of the call. "Yes, I get that this is my sector but I'm far to-" Dad rolled his eyes, a single hand in the air acting as a puppet of the person talking to him.

"Well," he said suddenly, throwing his hand to his sides explosively. "That's made my day."

Without any warning to me, Dad just exploded into the sky. It was a speed that I should've been more than capable of matching, but for some reason, any attempt made to fly was met with no result but a short hop.

"No," I swallowed again, taking in a breath and closed my eyes. I centered myself, remembering the single lesson on to fly that Mom had given to me once years ago. And I jumped…

… three feet before I felt the ground once more.

I curled my chest to my knees, my head put between said knees. I rocked myself back and forth, trying to slow my racing heart, trying to keep myself calm. But truthfully I couldn't believe this, I didn't even understand what was happening here, why I was here?

"Is Guru… torturing me?" I asked numbly, my tears no longer failing simply because there wasn't enough fluid left to make them. "Show me Dad, let me hope to speak to him… or just hear his voice for more than a few seconds… and THEN!" I roared out, smashing my fist into the pavement with all the force that I could muster.

It cracked and broke apart but it never exploded in the manner that it should have given the level of power that I have.

"I've been nerfed!" I let out a noise between a sigh and a sob, while my left hand rubbed circled across my forehead. "Nerfed, nerfed. I can't even fucking fly!"

Then I heard them.

"Are you okay?" A voice so quiet, that I almost thought that it was a whisper, spoke. It was so full of concern that if made physical I could've drowned on. Finally, someone can see me, finally someone to interact with.

But my hopes were for nothing when the next words were spoken.

"D-D-DADDY!" I turned my head, my eyes wide and body growing colder as it felt like I'd just been dunked in a tank full of ice. "No… why did you have go and help him… I'm so sorry," It was the little girl from before, with the boy and the woman behind… neither capable of speaking.

They just stood there with faces covered in soot and whatever skin that was visible was an unnatural pearl white. Their eyes were unfocused and the woman held her hand on the boy's shoulder, forcing her weight onto her shoulder as her legs gave out.

I watched this all with wide eyes.

I watched them gather themselves; watched the older two pull the girl from her dad. I watched them force her to come with them, to leave their dead dad behind… just like I left my dead dad behind.

Numbed once more, I followed the three of them, watching as they pulled their arms around each other... The younger two were still sniffling, they were still openly weeping like there was nothing wrong with that.

"Too dangerous to let yourselves get emotional in this situation," my mind drifted back the sight of my Dad. His clean and well-kept armor… and the splatter of blood that he caused, the pain that these three felt.

"But at least Dad let those three go." Probably was just called away my mind knew, but I still held some hope.

Hope that I wasn't about to see what I thought I was.

They made their way to their destination, a stumble in their stride but there wasn't a single sign of trouble. No other saiyans attacking the trio, no other natives to meet on the way, not even any more dead bodies to find. It was like the city was liked clean of life… except for these three people.

I could feel their dread, I could smell their exhaustion, and I could make out the whimpers that the girl would let out every time they would pass a burning building. If I could do these things, it was odd that no other saiyans were coming to get them.

Dad couldn't be the only one, not if that scouter call was anything to go by?

Eventually, they arrived at a pair of massive metal doors, the workmanship put into it was impressive. Far beyond what I would usually expect from a culture of this level, a level that I was familiar at a passing glance from my previous life. A number pad sat to the side of the door… the boy walked up to it with a frown to rival Turles.

"What was the number again?" he asked openly.

"123456!" The girl answered, her voice shaking in beat with her shoulders.

And my bad feeling intensified as he entered those numbers and it opened with a Star Trek woosh. The woman entered first, her hand roaming across the walls of the shelter, nails audibly scraping across the metallic surface.

The two children looked to the woman, who nodded before they slowly entered the building too… when the eldest's head exploded violently into chunks of brain and bone, red splattering across the living two's faces as the woman flopped to the ground.

"Moa!" The girl yelled, her hand reaching out towards the dead woman before her brother violently shoved her away from the follow-up strike.

The boy stood there, his mouth open wide and his eyes only half-open as blood poured out from the open wound on his chest. Briefly, his blue eyes focused on the shadow in the room, the attacker that had just hit him with a killing blow.

"Fuck…" he trailed off, his body flopping down next to the mother's.

"That was impressive," my Dad stepped out of the shadow with a single step, his boots squeaking from the contract with the moist floor. "Didn't think a kid would be able to react that fast, still this was a dud of a job. Goodbye kid," he raised his hand, a yellow glow surrounding it.

That was when I saw it, that was when I looked at his face and saw something that I had never seen before. With his teeth visible and his mouth in a wide Chesire grin, my Dad looked exactly like Freeza.

He looked exactly like him; had that same smile that Freeza had as he blew up Planet Vegeta. My body went cold...

… then the entire shelter blew up in a yellow blaze and me along with it.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as the heat crawled up my limbs like I was being stabbed by hot pokers. I fell back on my ass, trying to get as low as possible so I would be beneath the blast. Then it all stopped…

… but I was still screaming, having not heeded the lack of pain.

"What did you do to him!?" I heard Peppa yell, my ki sense picking up her spiking power.

"This doesn't usually happen," I opened my eyes for what felt like the first time in hours, I first saw the back of Peppa's long spiky head, then moving my eyes to the side I could see the genuine concern that the two Namekians had. "I fear that I've done you some harm my boy, how do you feel?"

I do I feel? After what you just did me? Just like a few hours ago with that first village, I could feel heat start creep up my chest. I clenched my fists and ground my teeth, I knew that I couldn't fly off the handle, knew that I couldn't afford to vent in the way my heart roared for me to but I just couldn't find in me to care.

Before I could open my mouth to answer, Peppa turned and threw herself on me.

"Dish, you're ok!" She saddled my hips, her head coming over to lay on top of mine. "You just started screaming, then you just flopped to the floor and I didn't know what to do!" I wrapped my own arms around her, rocking the two of us back and forth.

I cooled my raging heart, taking in a deep breath as I rocked us back and forth. I could feel the teardrops start to fall from her head.

"It's fine, I'm fine," I whispered to her, I could feel my own eyes start to swell up but I bit my lip. I needed to be stronger, I needed to be better than this. There was time for all this shit later. "We're almost done now, we're almost down and then we can get cake."

"Promise?"

"Yeah," I shifted my head so that it was laying in the crook of her neck, my eyes roaming over at the Namekian duo and mouthing at them the words… fuck you, look at what you've done. "I promise."

* * *

 **(Raditz: Moments Later)**

"We're leaving," I stood up after Peppa had finally calmed down, she wasn't hysterical anymore, she just glared over at the two Namekians. I let her hang onto my hand with a grip of death, the two of us standing side by side with a Dragon Ball settled between our feet.

"I thought you said that these were the good greenies?" Peppa asked me from the side of her mouth.

"Wait!" Guru's raised voice stopped me before I could even take a step to get out of the hut. I let my eyes roam up to his face, just the sight of it brought back the sight to my mind of the terrified children as my Dad rid the universe of them. "You've passed the test, you should at least take your reward."

With a withered hand, Guru took the Dragon Ball that sat on top of his chair and held it out for me to touch. I hesitated when I caught sight of my own reflection in the orange sphere, it was my mouth that took my breath away, the way it looked the angel of my teeth the cut of my jaw.

I didn't see myself in there, I saw the cruel face that my Dad had shown those kids.

"Why did you show me that?"

"I didn't show you anything," Guru shrugged, something that I could only tell from the Ball moving up and down slightly. "As a matter of fact, I don't even know what you saw, what you experienced."

I looked up to get a better look at him, my eyes just stopping below his own. There was a bead of sweat that I could feel run down my back; I could feel a chill creep up my spine. He hadn't been in control of that vision, did that mean it really happened?

"Was… it real?" I swallowed, a lump coming down my throat.

"Whatever you saw was real," his gentle tone did nothing to stop my ever building panic. The pressure in my chest just blew up. The hand holding Peppa's only tightened till she was forced to let go of mine. "But whatever that tells you is yours to find out."

"That's fucking bullshit!" I don't know where this fit of energy came from, but it caused those words to leap out of my mouth. Barely I noticed Peppa and Nail freeze at the sudden bout of swearing from me. Since I'd been largely shifting from panic, anxiety, and depression since I've gotten here, seeing me angry must have been a surprise. Though Guru seemed to remain unaffected. "You know exactly what lesson you wanted to teach me. Keeping it from me for some-"

"Then let me rephrase my answer," he warmly interrupted me, his piercing eyes finding my own, now glaring pair without a hint of the aggression. "Bardock shouldn't be resurrected and you already know why."

Because he's got the same goals in life that Freeza has my mind supplied.

But that wasn't something that I was ready to believe.

"Fuck you," I took the Ball from his hand with enough speed that I could've caught a comet. "You don't get to decide that. Dad is coming back, it's my final word on it," with a single leg I kicked the other Dragon Ball into the air, Peppa catching it with ease. "Who are you going get to stop me?"

There was a beat of silence where Nail stepped in front of his Elder, his body falling into a defensive stance. Nail glared at me with a fury that would've taken me off guard in my calmer moments but as I was now, it was a drop of water on a raging forest fire.

"No one, I don't need to get anyone," Guru supplied, taking me so off guard that I nearly dropped the Dragon Ball. "You will stop yourself."

That sentence marinated in my head for a while, filling me with a rotting sense of unease that outmatched any earlier one. My fists shook as they squeezed the Dragon Ball with enough force to crack a diamond.

"We'll see about that," I turned back around, rolling the Dragon Ball till in was held in my armpit. Peppa copied this action with only a little attention. Before I could even make towards the door Guru stopped me again.

"I still have that reward to give you, young man!"

I scoffed, only turning my head enough to just about see the man in question as Nail slowly stepped back to his side.

"By just placing a head on your head, I can unlock some of your latent potential," he told us this in a raspy voice, swiftly sounding like this whole experience had left him exhausted.

Even though I know that this would be a helpful power-up, I couldn't find it in me to want to let him do it. Part of it was because of that vision thing, I didn't want to chance him sending me on another one in an attempt to convince to let Dad stay dead. Part of it was because I felt insulted that he thought that I'd need any help from an old fucking fart like him in gaining power.

It might have also been because I was still really salty.

"I'll pass on that," Peppa said, acting before I could even form the words in response. She twirled around to face him with an energetic smile on her face, "I got all the power that I need right in these bad boys!" with an ample flex of her free arm, Peppa showcased one of her major guns.

As in her arm muscles.

"And you, young Raditz," he turned his attention to me, basically ignoring Peppa's display.

Once again, I should've wanted this. I knew that this power-up could grant more than just strength, it could've given me some other kind of power. I could've gotten some sort of healing power like Dende, it could've unlocked some sort of psychic power like Dad got in that one special. But I just didn't want anything from this man.

"No," I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I don't need anything else from you."

I left the house, Peppa following behind me, ignoring the yells to wait to come back from the Namekians as I move. No doubt trying to warn me about whatever Yoko had wished for all those years ago, but I already had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Immortality.

* * *

 **(Saiyan Alpha Site: Elery)**

"The news has come in," Elery sat down, her mouth next to a microphone that broadcasted throughout the settlement. "Planet Vegeta is no more. Our homeworld is gone, our King is dead," there was a moment of silence for that fact before the former Queen continued. "But while that should be a time for mourning, instead I feel joy… our King has given us one last gift. Our Freedom."

"Freeza is dead!" her voice echoed out, its timbre ranging through the ears of all the saiyans listening. "We are free!"

"This is the end of an old empire, the end of the old ways that made us servants of a creature not of our own. The end of a servitude that lasted multiple generations. No longer will we be the slaves of some foreign despot, forced to conquer in his name. No longer will we be forced to lick the boots of some racist tyrant. Now we will control our own destiny! Now I will lead us to our rightful place in the universe!"

Even from her office, Elery could hear the roar of approval.

"Follow me and we will conquer the universe in our own name!"

The broadcast ended, Elery slouched in her chair. With head held between a pair of hands, she turned to Nappa with a quiet sigh.

"It's time I get my sons."

* * *

 **(Gyaku &Yoko)**

"So… we going to be waiting here much longer?"

"No, not much longer," Yoko turned and smiled at her young apprentice, a glint in her eye which sent a chill down Gyaku's spine. "In fact, why don't you show our saiyan friends where we are?"

"What?" she let out with a gasp, her hands waving about in confusion. "But wha-"

"Just power up, dearie," The Elder told her with a cane snapping into the ground. "I don't have all day."

With a great deal of hesitancy, Gyaku started to power up. From the ground small pebbles floated up into the air, the ocean nearest to the shore started to shift and move with each passing second getting more and more affected.

"I'm impressed," Yoko took her cane and settled it across her shoulders. Her limbs made a cracking noise as she started to shake them, eventually doing proper stretches on-top of all that. "Your power has surpassed that minuscule amount that Aku had achieved under the same training," she crackled, the sound of the laugh bounding throughout the empty landscape. "Yet you've not transformed. Truly, I'm impressed."

Gyaku stopped powering up, a smile leaping to her face at the honest praise that her newest mentor sent her way. There was a glow to her cheeks, a sense of embarrassment that started to radiate from her.

"Don't let that enlarge your ego too much, child," The cane waved in front of Gyaku's face, taking the young girl back some. "You're still naught but a fly in the face of existence."

"Another person that likes to sound smart," Peppa dropped down from the sky, her feet digging into the ground while her hand came up for the peace sign. "It seems that there are Turles throughout the universe. Ain't that right, Dish?"

Gyaku took a look at the other girl, seeing the slight changes to her form since the last time they'd met. She somehow stood straighter but still loose at the same time. There was a dreariness to the saiyan girl's eyes that hadn't been there before like she hadn't been sleeping right for the past few weeks.

But the most shocking thing about her was just how much stronger she was than before.

 _"I have a feeling that this is only a taste of what's to come."_ Gyaku's mind now reached out, searching for the ki source of the stronger saiyan child she'd met back then. What she found shocked her.

"There's at least one for every house," Raditz responded to Peppa's earlier comment while landing down next to said girl. "She certainly has those same eyes. Kind of creepy."

Gyaku's hands shook because her keen ki sense couldn't even read the young boy. The only reason she knew that Raditz was standing in front of her was that she could see him, could hear him speak.

 _"What the fuck is going on?"_

"Is that you revealing that Turles is really your half-brother?" Peppa turned her face and asked her friend, a finger to her cheek portraying her as innocent. Though the gleam in her eye told Gyaku that the saiyan girl was just messing with her friend.

"W-what?" he stuttered before scoffing. "What the heck you talking about now?"

"Well," A fanged smile stretched across Peppa's face. "I didn't want to say nothing," there was a shrug to her shoulders as the female saiyan played with her fingers. "But he does look more like your Dad than you do… "

"..."

"Right, not the time for this at all," At the silent glare, Peppa cringed while raising her hands in surrender. "We got to deal with mean greens over here."

"..."

Raditz sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, it was enough that Gyaku felt some pity for him. Having to deal with the type of child that Peppa was mustn't have been the easiest thing. Eventually, the young boy brought his head back up and looked to the two herans before them.

"Gyaku!" he spoke happily, like meeting her was something that brought light to his dark world. It was almost an infectious smile, something that nearly caused a similar one to appear on Gyaku's face. "When did you get here?"

 _"Bojack's balls!"_ Gyaku's eyes roamed Raditz's face, looking for any sign to tell her that he was fucking with her. There wasn't any. _"They're both morons. No wonder why they're a pair, together they're a fully functional person."_

"Feared warriors," Yoko spoke for the first time since the saiyans arrived, bringing everyone's attention towards her. "Under five feet tall and can't see five feet in front of them."

"The universe certainly has loosened its standards on power since I was a young girl."

"Must have been a long time ago with that many wrinkles," Peppa sniped, a single fang coming out of her mouth. "Are herans like trees, do we count the wrinkles to get the age?"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: This was originally two chapters over on spacebattles but once more I decided that it would work better as a single chapter._**

 ** _And there we go. The saiyans and the herans have met! The clash of the warrior races is about to begin!_**

 ** _Wait a second! That sounds familiar On a serious note, I think that the story going forth is going to speed up as we reach a violent stage in the communication between two groups on Planet Namek. That is why the next chapter will focus solely on..._**

 ** _... Turles._**

 ** _JK_**

 ** _Nah, we'll be seeing somethings next chapter but Turles ain't one of them._**


	55. Ch52: The Old Lady and Peppa

(Guru)

 _There was a look to her eyes, one that took his breath away. It was raw, it lacked the compassion and gentle mirth that Guru had come to know Yoko to have. She stood there, in the center of an empty field with her eyes just staring into the orange depths of the Dragon Ball._

 _Guru hoped that it was only her reflection that lacked that warmth he'd known her for._

 _"Yoko!" he remembered yelling out to her, dragging her eyes away from the Ball for only the briefest of seconds. There was something odd about the way she stiffly moved, something that he had ignored at the time, but wondered if it could've made the difference. "What are you doing out here? I'd thought you'd be out there passing the next test!"_

 _Guru had tried to be full of positivity, to distract his friend from whatever was bothering her._

 _"I've heard some news," she had told him, her back was facing him at the time. There was an edge to her voice that he had never heard before. "It's pretty bad… my father is dead."_

 _"I see," He'd not really understood it at the time, he had never experienced any sort of real loss at this point in his life. So all he had to give was platitudes. "We'll at least you're alive," Guru could remember feeling his face cringe as she'd scowled. Yoko eventually rolled her eyes and patted the ground, allowing the Namekian to sit down next to her, and Guru allowing her to lean into him for some comfort. "Maybe the Dragon Balls can help you?"_

 _At the time he thought nothing of pointing out that her current quest could solve this problem._

 _"Can the Dragon Balls resurrect the dead?"_

 _That was when Guru made his greatest mistake._

 _"If it's not from natural causes it can. Porunga barely has any limits, only that it's a single person per wish."_

"It's dangerous to leave this in the hands' of children," Nail's stern voice took the Elder out of his flashback with a dull thud that sent him reeling back. It wasn't often in his stay of being a guard, that Nail voiced his displeasure to the Elder in this confrontational manner. "Perhaps you should've unlocked his power while you originally touched the boy? Would that not have solved this problem?"

"You propose that his hidden potential is so great that he'd have no problem dealing with Yoko?" Guru found himself laughing, it was a cold dull thing that lacked the warmth that man's booming voice usually had. "I'm afraid, my boy, that you still don't understand what potential is, but if you keep your mind and senses open… you soon will."

Nail didn't say anything to Guru after that, letting the Elder slip back his dreams; to slip back into his memories of his youth, of innocence. To back before he made the mistakes that marked him for life.

But Guru did keep his mind on the now enough to keep track of the coming storm.

* * *

(Raditz)

"You know for someone with immortality, you look old." I sat my hand under my chin as I waited for Peppa's response to that line, it was like clockwork. Even with the worst putdowns, Peppa would back me up.

"Oh snap!" said girl twirled around, snapping the palm of her hand against my own in a loud clap. "You just got owned."

"Oh no," I watched Gyaku drag her hand across her face. "Don't be starting this now. She doesn't like it when people crack on… " she trailed off, her eyes darting from me to the old woman with the same wide-eye looked that someone would have at meeting a talking horse for the first time. "Did you just say she's immortal?"

"It's true," Yoko shrugged, her cane coming down into the ground. That was the first sign something was odd, I had noticed right away that there was no sound as it hit the ground. No crunch of dirt as it rolled around on the spot. "I have achieved the eternal form. "

"Bit too many wrinkles on that face for the word eternal to apply," Peppa loudly sniped, her hand angling her mouth so that it was facing me but her volume allowing the old woman to hear regardless.

"That hasn't anything to do with eternal."

"It doesn't?"

"Yeah," I shrugged, keeping my ear out for the sound of tapping feet. "it's not unaging but just like… " I trailed off, not able to find the word that I was looking for, it was like an itch in the back of my mind. I didn't like not being able to find this word. "... it just means she won't die?"

"Are these really the two that you were talking about?" Yoko spoke with the same tone one would when children were talking nonsense and you wanted to speak to the only other adult.

"They weren't this bad when I l-" Gyaku cut herself off, a single finger coming up to her lip. "-No, never mind. Raditz is the six-year-old with a safe word. They've always been like this."

"Then Gyaku," her withered voice sent a chill up my spine. "Please, bring this conversation back on track."

Gyaku took a huge breath, I could tell that she wanted to ask some questions but it looked like she came to her own conclusion about the immortality. Gyaku was a smart girl, if she was here for the Dragon Ball, she's bound to figure out that Yoko got her eternal life from that.

So I watched Gyaku do as she was told and stamp her foot down on the ground.

Without thinking about it, I pushed Peppa back and myself forward with my arms held defensively in front of me. It was an unnecessary display on my part because all Gyaku's actions did were send a pillar of white ki shooting up in the air from her point of contact with the ground.

That wasn't the most impressive display of power but I could sense that it was a lot stronger than I thought she could pull off. I might have to take this fight seriously.

"I'm not impressed!" Peppa said, leaping over me like we were playing a game of leapfrog. "I can do that too!" And so she did, stamping her foot down and sending up her own pillar of ki high into the air. "And mine's bigger too."

"Don't change, Peppa," I chuckled, patting her on the back. "Don't ever change."

"Sorry no can do, I want to be taller."

* * *

(Saiyan Alpha-Site)

"And this is the facility that babies are kept in!" Elery waved her arm, showcasing the arrangement of pods. All of them housing a single saiyan child within their confines, bathing them in the warm glow of the technology that nurtured them. "For three years they stay here. Then we release them to patronages."

"Wow," Broly walked forward, his eyes darting between the numerous rows of infants like they were stars in the sky. Even though he didn't say anything after that point, Elery could tell that he was mesmerized by the sights around him.

Very carefully the young boy placed a hand on the glass of the pod closest to him. His face leaning in close to peer at the sleeping infant that was held inside, each movement slow or nervous as if he was afraid that he would wake the baby.

"Don't worry," she knelt next to him, her mouth coming up just behind the boy's ear. "They're in a drug-induced sleep, you won't wake them."

"Drug-induced?"

It was at that heart-warming moment when someone entered the room with a loud bang. The way that their footsteps echoed off the floor told the Queen that it was two people and not a single individual that had entered the room.

"Now the main thing to remember is that as a patron-" The voice was crisp, it was stern and most importantly… it was one that she'd remembered from her youth. "-it is our job to make sure that these kids either have that killer instinct or get thrown to the side."

Even after all these years, this man's voice nearly sent her into a rage.

"Brocco," Elery stood to her feet, her voice commanding the man's attention. She ignored whoever was standing next to the old man, not even giving them a glance. "What hole did you crawl out of, I can't recall seeing your name on the transfer sheets."

The transfer sheets being the lists of personnel that had shipped out to the Alpha Site.

"I-I was a last-minute addition, your majesty," Brocco shivered in place, his hand drawing up his dirty yellow cape in an attempt to hide his fear. "There was a need for experienced patrons. It's for the future of the saiyan race!"

Elery tapped her foot.

"It was for the future of the saiyan race that I had decided to leave you behind," her cold tone caused a gasp to erupt from the man beside Brocco, drawing Elery's attention to him for the first time since the two had entered the room. "Paragus, what are you doing here?"

The single eye'd saiyan took a rather noticeable gulp at being noticed, then he went as far as to take a few steps back. Eventually, Paragus took a knee and trembled slightly.

"I've been learning under the wisdom of Brocco," his eyes looked to the floor. "Studying the ways of patronage."

"I see."

Elery clicked her tongue, her arms crossing over her chest while she glared at the older man of the two, Brocco, with an intensity that even Freeza would melt under. With as little movement as possible Elery eyed Broly's still form, the boy hadn't even been listening. Instead, he was still enraptured with the sight of the floating infant in their pod.

"You'd be better off learning from someone that isn't a piece of shit," her hand came down on Broly's head, rubbing his hair softly. "Then maybe things would look better for you."

"I do have renown for raising power children, your grace." Brocco's response was softly spoken as if he had hoped for a positive response. "You're an example of that."

There was a low growl in the room.

It was only the brief sound of a child whimpering that caused the Queen to take a deep breath. She rubbed his hair softly once more, a gentle smile overtaking their faces.

With elegance in every one of her steps, a hand gently pulling Broly along with her. There was nothing but an amazing expression of peace on the boy's face, an expression of wonder that just glancing at Broly caused Paragus to drop his jaw.

 _"I don't think I've seen Broly that happy before?"_ Paragus felt a twist in his chest. Like someone had hit him really hard in the stomach.

* * *

(Yoko)

 _It was the eyes that she remembered the most. She remembered the look in his eyes when it happened. The stance of aggression, the arms raised and his ki erupting around his form like fire around a burning building._

 _"What's wrong?" She remembered smiling, remembered lowing her staff, letting its head scrap into the soft dirt beneath them._

 _"You said that your father died?" Guru had eyes that were far darker than Yoko had ever seen on his species._

 _She had swallowed, the saliva going down her throat in one large gulp. The grip on the staff tightened so much that the wood audibly creaked. Yoko pushed it into the ground harder, allowing the jeweled tip to be consumed by the soil._

 _"That's right," she had said to him, her first mistake had been telling him that. She should have just kept to collecting the Dragon Balls, but the young girl had to let her emotions show at the wrong time._

 _She had to tell him about her loss._

 _"You said his name was Bojack, right?" if only the question had been as innocent as it sounded._

 _There was a beat of silence that passed between them. One where neither of them broke eye contact with each other. She noticed Guru's feet start to shift, letting him take a much better stance for defending._

 _"I don't think I ever told you that," It was a sad smile that she remembered giving him. Yoko could still remember the feeling as she sent her ki into the ground. This was the hardest part of the whole thing for her. "Did some Kai tell you that?"_

 _She had teased half-heartedly… till she let a smile spread along her face as her ki hidden by the planet's natural power raced towards him._

 _"Yoko…" Guru's voice trailed off, his mouth forming into a grimace. "I can't let you-" Mid-sentence, the tall Namekian froze. An orange haze overtaking his body and a solid glossy expression overcame his eyes._

 _"Poor Guru," Yoko still remembers the touch of his skin as she patted his cheek and left to get the next Dragon Ball. "You really thought that I could be talked down? Your naivety is the reason that Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers will return."_

"Is she ok?" Raditz's voice broke her thoughts from her flashbacks. Breaking the connection to the past and allowing her to focus on the present. "The old hag has been staring out to space for the last while… has she died?"

"First off," Gyaku's confused words reverberated around the area. "You just said she was immortal. How would she die?"

"And second off?"

"Who dies standing up?"

"You, miss, haven't met enough saiyans," The one called Peppa piped in, her smirk smug and without peer.

"I think I've met too many."

Yoko smiled at the casual nature in which the three were interacting. It boded well for her plans for peaceful co-operation between their two groups. It was time for the offer to be made.

"I'm sorry," she intruded, using her soft old lady voice to speed things along. "My age catches up to me at times," Yoko shrugged, bringing her staff over her shoulders. Not that any of the children could see her do this, they were too busy seeing what she wanted them to.

Yoko wasn't really beside Gyaku.

At least, not anymore.

"Join us," The Elder offered, her free hand outstretched. "We care nothing for killing Namekians, join us and that will stop. You've already gotten two of the Dragon Balls. With our two, that means only three are needed."

"And what, we split the wishes?" Raditz asked her. Yoko found herself impressed with the young boy at this moment. He was hiding his power well, so well that if she hadn't been told that he was the stronger of the two children, the Elder was sure she'd think him the weaker.

"Of course," she smiled, allowing her unnaturally white teeth to show. "We only need one."

"What for?" he grimaced as Gyaku made a face, one of rage and of sorrow. Something that seemed to strike at the saiyan's heart, if Yoko had to guess. It was to be expected given his own recent experiences.

Some people can recognize their own loss on another's face.

"The herans are down to just us now," Gyaku's eye teared up, but her hand came up to rub them out before they could streak down her face. "I need a wish to bring them back. Please don't fight us on this."

Then something happened that Yoko hadn't expected.

The Saiyan Duo both paled, their eyes met in a panic. A message was passed between the two of them without words. If the Elder was to take a guess, she'd say that they were arguing about who would say something.

"They can't," Peppa held her elbow, her awkwardness only highlighting the truth of her words. "Porunga only brings back a single person per wish."

Yoko knew what she had to do at this moment.

She struck.

Before they could reveal the truth.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I'm posting this a bit earlier than I thought I was going to because I plan on having the next chapter be a bigger one, it should at least match the size of the last bigger chapter, so minimum 4k words._**

 ** _With this chapter, I revealed some details of two of the character's past. One thing to keep in mind, is that just because X says something. It doesn't mean that it's true. Just that someone believes it to be true._**

 ** _I only bring up that bit because it's just a general trend with people that read my stuff. X character says Y and for some reason, everyone takes it as fact? Come on, people can get things wrong._**

 ** _It's just something that's common in fiction. Canon Raditz showcases an example of that, he says a meteor destroyed homeworld... was actually Freeza. It's normal is all I'm saying._**

 ** _The next chapter shouldn't be too long, and it will be alot more action pact than the last few._**


	56. CH53: Clashing Powers!

**(Raditz)**

I felt a buzz around my head.

Like a certain comic book character from my youth, I reacted without really thinking about it. For some reason, my first instinct for dodging was to do a backflip. Which turned out to only be barely enough to avoid death.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

I felt it, the blood splattering against the ground like a phantom limb. I could feel heat rush out of a point in my back, where the open air stung across a wound that sat at the base of my spine.

As my feet hit the ground once more I gathered ki to my hand, instantly blasting at the source of my attack. The resulting blast ripped through their location, it sliced through the landscape like a blade, demolishing the hills and plateaus that dotted the landscape around us.

I couldn't sense the ki of my attacker but there was a call to the back of my mind. It whispered to me, whispered that it was that old hag, Yoko… and she was still alive.

"Dish!" Peppa yelped, her tone was so dismayed that I couldn't help but look at her. "Your tail, it's gone."

I didn't even get a chance to look, because that buzz came back with all the force of a ten-ton brick slapping me across the face. This time I didn't react fast enough, soon the world crept into slow motion as my body produced enough adrenaline to revive a week dead horse.

I just barely had the time to throw my arms up to cover my face from the effects of the blast.

Luckily for me, it was barely strong enough to hurt me, only pushing back, pushing me back a few metres mind you. I let my feet skid across the ground, dragging dirt along with me as I readied my counter-attack. But just like before, there was no sign of her.

"That blast should've killed you."

I heard her voice, but couldn't make out where it had come from. So I was fighting her effectively blind, without even the advantage of my ki sense to signal where she was.

"Well… they do say that decision-making skills decrease over time," I weakly sniped, letting the feel of the air brush against my skin, the sensation soothing my racing heart. I let my eyes roam the area, which brought to my attention something that was a bit more worrying than just Yoko's stealth skills were.

Peppa was nowhere to be found.

"We're alike you know," I rolled my eyes, chuckling at the situation I found myself in. Was she really going to give me that villain speech? "We're both just looking for the return of something important to us,"

I frowned at this, so I was not only getting the whole "we're the same, so join me" speech but also getting her backstory. This was a convenient time for this... or just efficient.

"What tells you that's what I'm here for?" The buzz came back with a vengeance but this time I was fast enough, leaping over an invisible source of heat. I couldn't almost hear Peppa's voice ring over the area, saying that we need to stick together.

But she wasn't here right now, so that wasn't possible.

One thing that this latest blast told me was that Yoko was just playing with me. None of these attacks, barring the one that took my tail from me, were strong enough to do more than shove me back slightly.

"I'm sure we've got different reasons for wanting the Dragon Balls," I continued from earlier, letting my hands shift out in front of me. Waiting for a sign to move.

"I've looked into the mirror enough times over the years that I can tell," This time I could tell where her voice came from. I sent a Saturday Crash launching out of my hand, hitting her form with a purple bolt of power, not unlike electricity. "Can tell the expression of rage that someone has when their father passes too soon."

Or it would've if it doesn't pass through her harmlessly.

But it was her words that sent a chill up my spine. I didn't like how well she had read me from just the face I made. I didn't like how with each second that passed, her voice seemed to be closer to me, how she'd made Peppa disappear from my sight. But there was a buzz surrounding my head, different from the one that warned me from danger. That was a jolt that energized me into action, this was the soothing heat of a warm blanket telling me that Peppa will be fine.

That didn't reassure me as much as it should've, it didn't get rid of the pit that was swallowing my stomach up. It didn't get rid of the jitter running along my legs.

Because I had thought the same for Dad.

And he's dead now.

"Guru will never understand the pain that you've felt," Yoko told gently, her voice lacking any form of malice… but I could still sense malice oozing off from her. "But I do."

Somehow?

* * *

 **(Gyaku)**

Gyaku almost couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the tail drop, she definitely didn't believe them when she saw both Raditz and Yoko disappear from sight. What she could believe though, was Peppa's rather volatile reaction to all this happening.

"Right, so how hard do I have to beat you till you tell me where Raditz is?" There was an edge to the young girl's voice. One that would've put her on the back foot if Gyaku hadn't spent the last while training under Yoko's mercy.

Peppa's didn't have enough power to scare Gyaku at this point.

But Gyaku wasn't one to lie needlessly.

"No idea," she shrugged, causing Peppa to glare at Gyaku. To which the heran responded to this with a small smile, her eyes roaming around the area. "Yoko's never gone into detail about what she can do. She might have just brought the two of them somewhere that we wouldn't be in the way of."

"So she can teleport?"

"No idea."

Peppa snarled briefly before kicking up some dirt, sending it right into Gyaku's eyes. Instantly the older girl found herself blinded, but let her training take over, allowing her to block and dodge every single one of Peppa's attacks.

Gyaku could feel the ki surrounding the saiyan's fist, a swipe of her forearm letting her deflect each fist sent her way. The heran's knee jumped up, blocking Peppa's foot with a solid defense of rigid bone.

With a green fist, the saiyan girl found her stomach hit with enough force that she flew back, letting Gyaku rub the dirt out from her eyes. There were a few seconds where the only noises that were being made by two was the sound of breath gently leaving their bodies.

"You've improved."

Gyaku complimented the young girl.

"You suck."

Peppa blew a raspberry.

"You don't stand a chance," Gyaku didn't really want to beat up this little girl. Peppa might've been a saiyan would-be-conquerer and would go off in the future to wreak havoc across the universe… but the young heran couldn't stomach any more blood. "My training has brought me to a level that you've only dreamed of."

That was when Peppa started to really piss Gyaku off.

The saiyan girl bent over, her hand over her stomach as she started to laugh uncontrollably. It was a maniacal laugh, one that brought tears to the young girl's eyes. It was as Peppa started to slap her knee in an attempt to stop the raw glee that she was feeling at this moment that Gyaku gathered power to her hand.

She remembered the last time she heard a laugh like that, she remembered that it had been her graduation into Aku's special forces. It was the same kind of laugh that her mother would make whenever her father would make a dumb pun.

Hearing it again made her blood boil.

"STOP LAUGHING!" At her sudden yell, Peppa seemed to snap back from her mirth but it was far too late as far as Gyaku was concerned. "Galactic Buster!"

A massive green sphere of ki burst forth from Gyaku's hand, launching out at Peppa with a speed that would take most of the universe off guard. In one second Peppa threw out her hands, her palms taking in the force of the sphere and pushing it upwards towards the sky.

Letting it harmlessly explode high in the sky.

"Let's try again," Peppa smiled, bending her knees back and powering up more. As the young girl's battle power grew Gyaku found herself amazed at the level of power that the saiyan had achieved in the time since she last had met her.

Peppa could beat Aku's full power now… and she wasn't even an Oozaru at the moment.

With a blow that echoed like thunder, Peppa stuck Gyaku hard in the face. It sent the other girl out of the field they were currently fighting in, forcing the heran to make a stop in mid-flight above the ocean waters of Namek.

Gyaku's blood dripped lightly onto the water, mixing with the water with a light swirl as her reflection rippled and warped. She wiped her face with the arm of the white jacket, adding her red blood to the purple flecks of the Namekians' she had killed.

Though still in a state of shock, Gyaku was able to react fast enough to the next attack. The knee of her left leg found itself in Peppa's stomach, the other girl letting out a stream of spit from both the speed that she'd ran into the limb and the force that Gyaku had put into the blow.

The older girl's next blow though found itself matched as their fists smacked into each other's face. They spun around from the power of these blows, Peppa being sent further up into the sky while Gyaku found her feet splashing into the water with enough might that the surface became briefly solid.

 _"Peppa's a monster,"_ Gyaku rubbed her jaw, feeling the bruise forming even as early as this. _"Like this, she's going to overpower me at every turn. But she's sloppy, overreaching with her blows and underutilizing defensive techniques. If I set the pace she'll fall into whatever trap I set."_

Two fists clashed high above the water, the crackles and booms disrupting a mountain's worth of water beneath them. The saiyan ducked kicks, while the heran deflected punches. With each passing second, the two became faster and faster till they were interacting based on instinct alone.

It was only when Gyaku brought her hands together in a swirl motion that Peppa found herself frozen in mid-motion. She struggled and groaned.

"Look," Gyaku heaved, her breath now heavy and her eyes shining with a look of desire. A desire for peace. "I don't want to fight you, but I need the Dragon Balls… and if you and Raditz are going to get in the way," her eyes grew cold, a hand full of golden ki was raised towards Peppa's head. "Then I've got to do whatever it takes to bring back my people."

"But the Dragon can't do that!" Peppa grimaced, flashing green wires surging around her. "It can only bring back one person at a tim-" She interrupted herself with a groan, the pain from the wires increasing with each passing seconds.

"And how do you now that?" Gyaku found herself shaking. "From that fucking Elder Namekian! Huh, what makes you think he's telling the truth! Why can't you just let me try first!" her yells reached peak volume, her voice cracking as tears ran down her face.

Gyaku's mouth straightened and tensed as she held back a sob.

"Look we can do that," Peppa's arms found some give in the wires restraining her, pushing against them audibly. At her words, Gyaku's eyes lit up and her mouth nearly reformed into a smile. "Nobody will stop you bu-"

That was Peppa's one mistake.

She included a but.

"No!" Another yell and the light from Gyaku's hand intensified. "If I'm wrong I'll bring you back with the Dragon Balls."

At that very moment, Peppa erupted from her imprisonment but it was too late.

"COSMO CANNON!"

The Namekian ocean exploded into light, sending millions of gallons of water up into the air. With the way that her ki filled into the air with a density so thick that Gyaku could tell with minute detail what living creatures were still left even though the light blinded her vision.

So she knew that Peppa was somehow still alive.

"That was close," And part of her there because Gyaku could hear the younger girl speak. "Don't think that I'll let you get me with that again. I'm done being nice."

"It must have been some technique to get out of that combo," Gyaku smirked, her breath even once more and her arms up in a defensive stance. She was ready for a repeat of whatever special technique Peppa had used to escape her Cosmo Cannon. Yoko had trained her to counter such defense-oriented techniques.

"Nope, just went fast."

The heran's smirk fell, her left eye twitched as she looked over Peppa's body with an eye for fine detail. There were no marks on the girl at all, the saiyan hadn't just barely defended herself against the Cosmo Cannon, she'd actually outran its explosion.

"You just went fast?"

Peppa licked her lips, peening under the gobsmacked stare of Gyaku. The saiyan girl rolled her shoulders, she bent her leg back, stretching out her muscles with a carefree smile. Then with a crack of her knuckles, Peppa disappeared.

Gyaku searched around her, sensing the other girl's ki but not being able to locate where she was with her eyes. The heran kept her guard up, her limbs ready to block or deflect any attack that Peppa could possibly mount against her.

"What are you looking at?"

With a twirling kick, Gyaku turned on a dime, her foot passing through an after-image of a grinning Peppa. But with an open palm and a smile on her face, Gyaku caught Peppa's next strike. The saiyan's fist was gripped tightly in Gyaku's hand. Her hold was a merely momentary maneuver as the saiyan's head soon smashed into Gyaku's nose, not breaking it but hurting the other girl enough to let go. Peppa started to hammer in a series of punches into her heran counterpart.

Only to be stopped once more by the heran wire trap technique, something that only lasted a second this time but a second was all Gyaku needed.

"What?" Peppa's puzzled frown brought a smile to her opponent's face. That frown became a slack jaw as the saiyan's ki sense kicked in.

"Don't tell me you forgot that you saiyan ain't the only race that can transform."

In a flash of green light, Gyaku's form shifted, her hair parted, it changed to be a more illustrious red, spiking up high in the air. The color tone of her green skin brightened, going from a dark mint to a light lime. The muscles across her body enlarge just ever so slightly, but it was enough to showcase her increase of power.

In a single burst of movement, Peppa was launched back by only a glancing blow from the older girl. Her saiyan blood spilling out into the water, her vision overcome with the rippling of the water below. she was in shock for so long that the water stopped rippling and her reflection formed on the surface. Red continued to drip from an open wound on her lip, the first wound Peppa's received in a long while.

The last time was three days ago.

That was a while for a saiyan.

"Are you ready to give up?" Gyaku asked, flying above the saiyan with an oppressive presence that chafed the air around them. "Because I'm even trying yet. I'm much more powerful than this."

"Well, you better hope so," With a wipe of her hand, Peppa spread the red across her face. "Because from where I am, there's no way but up from here."

Peppa smiled, her eyes bursting with so much delight that Gyaku couldn't help but frown. She'd forgotten that Peppa had never met Aku and seen his transformation. So the younger girl didn't know to fear this form.

Gyaku wanted to teach her the terror.

* * *

 **(Yoko)**

 _"The way this boy reacts,"_ Yoko pondered, watching as Raditz dodged the attacks sent his way, whether they were ki attacks or melee blows using her cane, he dodged. _"It's almost like he knows that they're coming before I send them out. He couldn't be dodging them as they come, his battle power is far too low for that."_

She smacked her cane into the ground, her ki becoming one with the Namekian dirt. It should've been a mirror image of when she had used the same technique against Guru all those years ago.

But it wasn't.

No, instead the young boy leaped off the ground, the sheer force of his movements being enough to shatter his former standing position. Revealing the complex series of circles down below. At least it did to Yoko's eye, Raditz still couldn't see anything of the Elder heran.

Not if Yoko didn't want him to.

"Those reflexes," Yoko said, letting Raditz hear the timbre of her voice as she slowly walked closer to him. It was time for a test. "Almost supernatural in scale. I'd almost say that you've trained yourself to the bone. But I can tell… just like I was, you're a slacker."

There was nothing more common than a child blaming themselves for the loss of their parents. Nothing more common than someone thinking that 'if only they could be better' and Yoko would know. She was once there, so the Elder knew what buttons to press.

"Am I?" he chuckled, turning to face where he thought her voice was coming from. His legs bending slightly as he landed back on the ground, his hands flexing into fists and left leg jittering in place. Raditz then fell into a stance, one that Yoko knew was wrong. The wrong one to use in this situation at least. "I work hard, best in my generation in fact," his tone was light, cocky. "Ain't no other kid as accomplished as me."

Dodging her attacks had made him arrogant.

Because the saiyan should've taken a looser stance, something that would let him change position without warning. Raditz's current stance was far too rigid, it was a stance that prepared you to tank damage and not dodge.

"You're talented, certainly I'd never deny that," Yoko was now within arm's reach of Raditz. Calmly she watched his two feet shift in the dirt, watched him roll his shoulders. "But you can't even stay still. You've trained hard, but you've never been taught right," she genuinely explained. "You have far too many bad habits."

That was when she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Your stance leaves far too many holes in it," and with her hand holding him down, she hit him with far more power than the young boy should've ever been hit with. But nothing went as the few hundred-years-old woman had expected, instead of taking the hit, Raditz broke free of her hold, his arm swiping through the air and grabbing hold of the cane in a tight grip.

Then in one smooth motion, his left hand shot forward, bringing with it a single ki blue sphere exploding into a focused beam that rammed into Yoko with so much force that it took the very soil with her.

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

Even with that attack landing, I didn't let my guard down.

I couldn't even tell if that had really gotten her because I've never been able to sense her. Yoko's illusion powers weren't something that I'd ever been trained to deal with. It was only luck that life seemed to have given some razor-sharp instincts. I just needed to trust those rather than relying on my senses.

I kept her cane in my hand, twirling it around like I was Roman Torchwick.

"What's the matter?" I yelled out, letting my eyes scan the area for any sign of attack. "Did your hip get thrown out by that potshot? I'd thought that someone that talked a-" This time I didn't even need the buzz in the back of my head to tell me to move. I ducked under a beam coming from the left.

Then I rolled back to my feet, just in time to block a deadly kick with the center of her cane. My body slid back from the power of the blow and I could see the dark stains across her clothes indicating that I had hit her with my beam attack sent just a few moments ago.

Yoko leaped back away from me, her breaths noticeably heaving her chest up and down. The brown cloak that she had been wearing was torn, revealing the style of dress of someone much younger. Something that was like Zagyaku wore in the Bojack Movie. The most stunning thing about the old lady was her body was still in the prime in her life. I could make out Yoko's toned arms and shoulders were far broader than I would've thought she'd be.

But there was steam coming out of the few wounds that the Elder had, they sealed within seconds.

It was when I saw a twitch come from her right hand…

… that I found my grip on the cane gone. Along with it, my hold on the ground.

Hitting the ground with as much force as an anvil, I rolled out of the way of a massive stomp that she tried to do to my head. All that might instead had gone into the terrain, exploding dirt and rock up into the air, raining down on us like it was confetti.

Twisting around I leaped back to my feet, kicking out in instinct. I felt her duck.

"You're far faster than-" Once more, I let my instincts guide me.

"OCTOBER SLASHER!"

The green ki blade cut right through the old woman at an angle, from shoulder to hip, catching her mid-landing. Falling down in a dirty heap, oozing blood and guts. I couldn't help but focus on her eyes.

They were mad with glee.

"I was right," Yoko screamed, the odd gleam of delight spreading across her face. "You… You… You and I… We're the same. Big Time Killers. Oh, you and your father are going to bathe the universe in blood. King Cold… and Freeza..." she took a deep breath, her mouth grimacing in pain as she did so. "Will have nothing on Raditz… and Bardock. Just like Bojack and… Yoko had nothing on them.

Blood left my face, I could feel the tone of my skin start to pale. I wasn't sure why she was having an effect on me. Maybe it was her expression, maybe Yoko had me under some kind of spell or it was a ki trick.

I couldn't stop watching the blood seep out from her body.

Couldn't stop thinking about the words she'd used. The revelation she has blown open.

But then it came to me, fuck it. I didn't care about Bojack, he was just a nobody, not good enough to get more than a few lines in his own film. That kind of man didn't deserve any response from me, especially not somebody who was defeated by normal Kais. People weaker than Nappa was.

The only thing I cared about was fixing things! Dad will come back! I'll make it so!

Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself for what I was about to do. Allowing ki to flow across my body and to my right hand, a pink bolt of ki popped to life and I allowed myself one final look into her eyes. Then the bolt exploded in size, expanding till it was three times the size of a usual one.

"HYPER SATURDAY BURNOUT!"

With a fiery leap into the air, I threw down my newest technique towards the Elder who still hadn't managed to pull her immortal ass together. As I watched the pink light of my attack draw closer to Yoko, I noticed that bizarre grin on her face grew ever larger.

Then Hyper Saturday Burnout exploded volcanically, briefly emitting so much pink light that my vision dyed the world around me into varies shades of pink, from neon to colors closer to purple. Bolts of ki, visually similar to lightning bolts, struck out from the point of impact, carving into the surrounding terrain with the jagged burn marks.

I took a breath, wiping my forehead free of sweat.

The Hyper Saturday Burnout was a move that I thought of on the spot. It was based on my Saturday Crash, which was a ki bolt that paralyzed for a few seconds once it hit people. I suped that up, then added explosive properties of the regular Saturday Crush on top of that. Fusing them together and letting them feed off each other.

That should mean that all her leftover body parts from that explosion will be paralyzed. Stopping Yoko from reforming as soon as she could.

You could never be too careful with immortals.

Not bad for something that I came up with only about an hour ago.

"Not bad for something that you've never practiced," her chill voice spoke up and my stomach churned at the fact that I couldn't tell where it came from. I felt trapped suddenly, like her knowing that I'd never used that technique before was a bad sign. "Would've worked… only if you'd actually hit me with it."

"Fuck."

"Not the final words that I would've chosen," I moved my head down, finding Yoko standing there without a single sign of injury, even her cloak was back on her shoulders. "But I ain't saiyan, so what would I know?"

I blinked.

"Did you just make-"

"Reigun."

Turns out, Yoko was right in front of me. Her elderly hands in the gun shape.

My world turned blue.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: And another chapter out! The fights are heating up. The players are starting to bring in their big guns. The first to are the herans, with the Reigun and the heran superstate. Two powerful things that only the most graceful and powerful herans have ever learned._**

 ** _And... Aku. He's learned one out of the two of those. Again this chapter is combined from two that were done over on Spacebattles, and I can announce that all the work for this story is finished now. There are just a few edits that need doing, so I'll be posting the remaining chapters over the next two to three weeks._**

 ** _That doesn't mean the end of Raditz's story or anything, just the end of this title. So please, if you've liked this story leave a review for all your favorite chapters, tell me your favorite aspects of the story and tell me your least favorite ones so I can know where to improve on._**


	57. Ch54: Hyper Saturday!

**(Raditz)**

The blast hit hard, but not as hard as I thought it would.

It burned through my armor, vaporizing it as I slammed into a nearby plateau with enough force that I found myself in a hole. Still, the blue haze of her attack pushed me, it burnt into the palm of my right hand, forcing me deeper into the soil of Namek.

"Sunset Overdrive!" With my favorite color bursting out of my body, I slammed my free hand into the blue beam, sending it shooting back from where it came. As I made my way out of the hole like I was a rocket from hell.

Unlike before, I stayed moving constantly. Never once letting my feet touch the ground, never once letting the air stand still around my ears. I needed to think, what could I use to find Yoko? Reacting as I had been earlier would just lead me to my grave. I needed to figure out how to locate her even if I was metaphorically as blind as ...

That's it!

I pushed out ki from my body in small waves, nearly invisible to the eye, letting it bounce off the area and come back to me.

It' a similar idea to radar, where there it's a series of radio waves that would bounce off objects and then return to their origin point. This allows a person to learn the distance relative to their current point without needing visual contact. Here, I used ki waves and compared what I was getting from those, with what I was getting from my eyes.

As my ki radar pinged back her location, my smile must've been from ear to ear.

"SUNSET DOUBLETIME!" Now with a double boost, I raced towards where I now knew the old fuck was. I kicked out with the same flair that Might Guy would've used for a Dynamic Entry, smacking what felt like a nose with all the force that my frame could muster.

With a twirl, I grabbed hold of Yoko's grey hair and smashed her head over my knee. Any attempt at blocking this by putting her hands up to stop my knee was ignored by the raw momentum that my leg had.

There was a crack sound.

The blood splattered against my face as Yoko flopped to the ground like a fish. Her breath came out of her sounding like she was a hover with a hole in the bag, her green skin pale and her eyes wide.

I'd surprised her.

"Saturday Crash!"

With that yell, I threw that bolt of purple ki and watched as Yoko convulsed on the ground like a fish that was thrown on land. This should keep the old hag from catching me off guard like that last time.

That was when I was hit in the back of the head, knocking me out of Sunset Doubletime.

I tumbled to the ground and flipped back to my feet within nano-seconds but it was too late. I felt her cold hands start to batter into my sides, hundreds of times a second, each strike hitting faster than the last.

This was when I noticed two things.

The first thing was the way my armor had been destroyed, with just the sleeveless undersuit and the boots on. I was wearing the same thing that Vegeta had during the Buu Saga… or at least something that resembled that outfit cosmetically.

The second, but a far more important, thing that I noticed was Yoko's fists weren't hurting me.

Oh, that brought a smile to my face.

* * *

 **(Gyaku &Peppa)**

Peppa twirled away from Gyaku's punch with the grace of a dancer. Light on her feet and somehow moving much faster than the other fighter thought the saiyan could move, Peppa continued such movements as the powered-up heran constantly came at her with the fierceness of a wild animal.

But that was when something went wrong for the young saiyan.

Gyaku sped up suddenly, grabbing the younger girl by the cuff of her armor and throwing towards the land nearby. Peppa flipped in mid-air, landing her feet on the ground before blasting upwards at Gyaku with a beam of ki.

Swirling around the beam, the heran girl blurred next to Peppa and slammed a right fist into her stomach. Causing a visible crack to appear along the side of the saiyan armor. Another punch was barely redirected by Peppa, who countered with a thunderous kick to Gyaku's face…

… who ignored it and blasted a bolt of ki out towards her saiyan counterpart.

Peppa backflipped over the bolt, the tips of her hair getting singed from the heat. With a wave of her hand, the saiyan counterattacked while her enemy was wide open with a tidal-wave like ki wave that swept over Gyaku like it was the beach.

But all Gyaku did in response was wave her hand.

Not to send an attack, not to launch a ki wave of her own, not even to put up some sort of ki defensive technique. No… she just waved her hand.

And the attack was stopped.

"Don't you see," Gyaku held out her fist, letting her enormous power swell around the limb like water leaking out of a pipe. "You can't win, I've got too much riding on this to let myself be stopped here. I'll beat you, I'll beat Raditz, even Freeza himself wouldn't be able to stop me from bringing them back."

It started slowly, it started with just a single giggle erupting from Peppa's pink lips. Then it gained momentum with a scrunch of her shoulders, her head moving down, and her hands moving to cover her lips in an attempt to keep the sound of laughter from pouring out of her mouth.

Then the damn broke and the flood began.

"SCAHAHAHAHSCAHAHA!" It was a loud maniac noise, one that was more akin to a screech than anything that really resembling laughter. "SCAHAHAHASCAHAHAH!"

Peppa fell to the ground, gasping for breath as she continued to laugh. Her bruised face lit up red as her breath fell short, all the while Gyaku could do nothing but stare with wide-open eyes and her mouth gaping.

"Y-You think it's funny!" Gyaku growled, recovering from her disbelief and walking closer to Peppa with a series of stomps. "That the death of my entire race is something that you get to laugh about!"

With a raised foot, Gyaku's boot came down on Peppa's still head only absentmindedly noting that the girl's smile went from joyful to a maniac. But half-way towards its target her boot stalled, struggling against the force of Peppa's hands.

The young saiyan shoved Gyaku back several meters. Causing to the older girl to hop slightly to regain her footing.

 _"I almost didn't catch her move?"_ Gyaku gritted her teeth, falling into a defensive stance with her arms in front of her and her feet only lightly on the ground, ready to move if Peppa throws something unexpected at her. _"Don't tell me she's been holding back!"_ she shook her head, gathering her thoughts. _"It wouldn't matter anyway, she can't be holding back much in her tank, I've still got this._

"You're right," Peppa spoke suddenly, catching Gyaku off guard as she spat a blob of red blood onto the ground. "It isn't funny but that wasn't what I was laughing about." she laughed, lightly with another screech that sent a chill down Gyaku's spine.

"Then what?"

"I never liked you," Peppa shrugged, closing her eyes at the same time. "From the second I met you. You've been vain, manipulating and a coward."

"How dar-"

"You've got this strong, you've gained so much strength in the months since I've last seen you," she interrupted Gyaku with a growl, her lip curling up into a sneer. "You had more than enough potential to kill Aku yourself but you were a scared baby and let someone else do the job so you didn't need to," Peppa opened her eyes, her smile stretching as she giggled to herself. "Because you can't fail if you've never tried at all."

"Does this speech have a point or are you just flapping your gums, ya brat."

"You mean besides letting me catch my breath?" Peppa fell back into a fighting stance, one that was neutral in nature. Something that could be used for offensive or defensive purposes. "Just that I'm so looking forward to what I'm about to do."

"Sunset Doubletime."

Suddenly Gyaku watched something that she never thought she'd see from the younger girl. Her frame exploded in an orange ki aura that looked more like smoke than it did fire and she suddenly came at Gyaku with such speed that she barely had the time to guard herself against Peppa's punch.

The ground shifted slightly as Gyaku's feet were shoved backward through it.

Another punch came right for her head but this time Gyaku countered by grabbing onto the limb and throwing Peppa over her shoulder. A swipe from her green hands sent forth a red bolt of ki towards the still smoking orange Peppa as she tumbled in mid-air.

But Peppa suddenly turned herself around with a twist, sending out a kick the bolt and send it right back at the other girl.

"Shit!" Gyaku yelled out, backhanding the blast with expert timing.

Then as fast as lighting, Peppa was back to Gyaku's side her hand coming into for a booming punch towards the ribs. There was a loud crack in the air as the heran bones screamed in protest. Gyaku worked past the pain, retaliating with a kick that Peppa's shin blocked, but it still caused the saiyan to grimace.

There was a single moment as the two's eyes met and they glared at each other with the same kind of hatred that long-time enemies would share. It was at this very moment that the two shared a single thought.

So they smashed their heads together in a mutual attempt to headbutt. The crack in the air sharing the same volume, the same essence that thunder would have.

Something that continued to crack and boom throughout the fields of Namek as the two started to exchange blows at an accelerated rate. Punches were blocked, kicks were dodged, beam attacks were sidestepped and ki blades were matched with an identical one.

The two were now equals in strength.

The only question that remained was if they were equals in all things.

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

I let her hit me so I could get a decent idea of where the old woman was, then I thumped her in the face. As we exchanged blows, her face cracked each time my fist met her face, her blood splattered across my blue undersuit, and her hands crunched when they hit my face.

Yoko leaped back, creating some distance from me while throwing out visible ki wires in the air to stop me from directly pursuing her.

"How?" She whispered, her hand audibly gripping her cane. Every wound that I had left on was steaming and closing shut. "Your battle power isn't anywhere near mine. So how are you doing this?"

Oh, that was interesting to hear. Because from what I could finally sense from this old hag… she was roughly half as strong as I was currently. The only time that I needed to use Sunset Overtime was when she used… Reigun… Reigun...

Reigun as in Raygun? How did I miss that the first time?

Nope, not the time for that tangent. I need to focus on the now.

"You can't be holding back," she muttered to herself, her hand coming up to scratch at her chin. "My attacks would've affected you if that was the case," Yoko rammed her cane into the dirt just as my head buzzed once more.

But it too late, I couldn't move my feet.

"I suppose this time I'll stop holding back," A single blue glowing finger was raised, it's power overwhelming my senses. "Take joy, Raditz. Not many in the universe has seen the full power of this technique."

I knew that I had to do something. I gathered my ki up and screamed out;

"SUNSET TRIPLETIME!" It was the highest I'd ever gone, and the pain that was stretching across my body told me that it had been a good idea not to go higher. It didn't free me from whatever she did but it did at least free one of my arms for mounting some kind of counter-attack.

With a crackle of orange ki, I pushed all the power I could to the palm of my right hand. A bolt of ki was summoned to my hand, far bigger than anything else I'd ever created, nearly the same size as half of my body.

So my orange aura was taken over by the pink light of my technique.

"HYPER SATURDAY BURNOUT!"

"REIGUN!"

The blue beam launched from her finger, it too was much larger than the last time she had used the technique. It crackled the air as it came forward to meet with my Hyper Saturday Burnout.

Space warped as they hit each other, making it seem that the terrain was bending and twisting around, and the area's color washed away from sight as I felt myself being pulled toward the clash between our powers.

Then it was over.

And I couldn't stop staring as the light faded.

There was nothing that surprised me more than the twitching form of sparkling legs standing all on their own. But unlike before where her wounds would steam and close shut, now they twitched but stopped at that point.

"You know," I said towards her body parts. "I hadn't expected that to work."

* * *

 **(Guru)**

Guru shifted his head slightly, never opening his eyes, before speaking in a soft, low voice. The kind you'd used when trying to speak to scared animals… or scared children.

"Gast, how good to see you, my child," A shadow shifted in the room, Gast's small frame revealing itself from the dark shadows of Guru's home. There was a hunch in the young boy's shoulders, but his fists kept tightening till the palm of his hands went white.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You're not quiet… and there's only one door to get in here."

"Oh," Gast looked to his feet, suddenly embarrassed. Though his embarrassment only lasted a few seconds till it was replaced with the expression of anger that he'd been wearing throughout the day. "Elder I want you to unlock my potential."

"Do you now?" A single quirk of the Grand Elder's brow and a sad smile on his lips gave the young Namekian a twist in his chest like he'd done something wrong and he didn't know what it was.

"Yes, sir," Gast gave him a shallow nod, his head only dipping slightly. "I want to.. to…" his head falling further down, letting his chin rest on his collar bone. "I want to make them pay."

"You want to hurt them?" Even though there was not a hint of disapproval nor disappointment, Gast felt his stomach drop at the Grand Elder's words. "I understand the feeling, I understand the feeling of loss and rage that you feel at this very moment."

"So… "

"Come forth my child," Guru beckoned the boy closer with a raised palm. "And I'll show you a taste of your true potential."

* * *

 **(Gyaku &Peppa)**

Once more a blur of orange was chased by a blur of green, the two smashing through any obstacles that could get in their way. The green shape blasted out beams that chased the orange blur but that was far too slow to catch up to the orange blur in time, instead, it did a loop de loop and doubled back towards the green blur.

For just a brief moment of time, Gyaku stared right into the Peppa's smirking face as the two closed in on each other. Gyaku reacted with a swift attempt at punching the other girl which the saiyan had expected because Peppa twirled around the blow with a trail of orange smoke-like ki obscuring the heran girl's vision.

Gyaku turned to follow when her senses screamed danger as she realized something important.

"My-"

Gyaku felt the ki beams she had sent chasing out after Peppa exploding off her the small of her back. The heat cooked through her jacket and burned the skin laying beneath it till green skin became red skin.

"Tabasco drop!"

Before she could even let out a dull groan of pain, Peppa had lapped back towards her with a flying dropkick that smashed into her face. Gyaku felt her jaw crack, she could see a few of her teeth fly out of her mouth as she tumbled down the ground below.

It was only as Gyaku hit the ground like a meteor that she realized that her body was also on fire.

"And that is the end of that chapter," Peppa dropped out of Sunset Overtime and put her hands behind her head, a smug look on her face.

Suddenly Peppa's ki sense told her that she hadn't finished this.

Well, Peppa's ki sense did inform her of that… that and the green ki sphere slamming into her with so much force that soon she'd exit the atmosphere. That may have also been a hint that this fight wasn't over.

As Peppa's breath caught in her chest, the saiyan struggled against the attack. Her gloves getting shredded from the constant rotation that this sphere was using to push her further and further into the sky.

And so Peppa did the only thing she could.

"SUNSET DOUBLETIME!" And so Peppa backhanded the sphere to where it came from.

Only to see it returned not a few moments later.

"Oh come on!" Peppa growled repeating her earlier motion and the action with it.

But once again… the sphere returned, so the saiyan girl did it all over again… and again… and again. With each time she hit the sphere letting Peppa get closer to where she was before, it wasn't till ten minutes passed that finally, the two fighters met up once more. Now, seeing the green girl smacking the sphere back towards her each time the saiyan girl backhanded it.

"You've got a good backhand!" Gyaku yelled, her face stuck in a snarling grin. The heran's clothes were torn and burned in several spots, highlighting further the dirty grime that the bloodstains gave to her appearance already. "But your form is weak!"

Back and forth the two warriors passed the sphere. It was like a deadly game of tennis, only here instead of trying to get the ball past their opponent… they were just trying to kill the other with the ball.

Peppa could feel her arms protest as her muscles started burning, the young girl knew that she was pushing it with how long Sunset Overtime could keep going at this intensity. It's just that letting it fade away wasn't an option for the young girl.

Peppa wanted to beat this bitch.

At what felt like the two thousandth time the sphere headed towards her, Peppa wasn't to keep to this routine. The saiyan girl shifted back up towards the sky, twirling around the sphere in a ballerina-isk maneuver, catching it in her left hand and throwing back with a brand new flavor of blue.

"And to you!" Peppa yelled.

As Gyaku went to smack it back once more the sphere instead exploded. Knocking her back to the ground with a clap like Gyaku was a volcano's lava finally hitting the world once more after a powerful eruption.

"Ahh!" Gyaku rolled to the left, dodging Peppa's attempt at stomping down on her head. Then the heran flipped back to her feet and uppercutting the other girl with such force and at such an angle that her only shoulder pauldron came flying off Peppa's armor.

With a hard gasp for breath, Gyaku braced herself against her own knees. Her form shifted back to her normal form, her hair returning to back to its natural timbre, her skin going back to her darker green color.

Peppa herself had dropped out of Sunset Overtime once more, no longer smoking orange. Se barely got back to her feet with a groan, her legs shaking like leaves blowing in the wind.

"I'm not done yet," Peppa growled, her feet moving forward with a dull thud. "Don't think that a weak-ass punch like that would take me out!"

Too tired to move and still struggling for breath, Gyaku couldn't even raise a hand to defend herself from Peppa's punch. She hit the ground again, this time her head bounced up as it cracked against it, leaving a red stain below.

Instantly, Gyaku kicked the back of Peppa's leg, hitting the back of her knee so hard that the other girl flopped back onto the Namekian soil with a painful crunch. The duo groaned, filling the air with their pain as they attempted to stand once more.

Gyaku was up first, her fist hitting Peppa's cheek right as she stood up fully, but the saiyan was the one who'd get the last laugh. Using the momentum of Gyaku's own blow on her, Peppa let herself fall backward as her foot smashed into the underside of the heran's jaw.

Now the bloody face of Peppa stood over Gyaku's groggy body with a deadly smile. She raised a single boot, its sole as dirty and bloody as its owner and smashed it into Gyaku's temple with a sickening whack.

"Now that's brutality!"

She licked her bloodied lips with a frown before breaking out into laughter for a few moments.

"That was fun."

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

I landed down next to Peppa, taking note of her cracked armor and busted lip. It seemed like Gyaku had given her more trouble than I would've thought based on the last time we met her. Gyaku's form was next on my list of things that I needed to look at.

The bloody and burned look wasn't the best outfit that I'd seen her wear, but it couldn't be worse.

At least she was breathing, that's more than I could say for Gyaku's victims.

"You seemed to have some trouble," I chuckled while pointing at Gyaku's downed form.

Peppa gave me a look, licking her lips and rolled her shoulders. Then she gave out a low hum from her chest and moved up her hand to point at my chest. I looked down, finding as I had earlier that my armor had been blown off, that I was stuck in only my undersuit and boots.

"Did you decide to have a stripper battle with the old hag?" She laughed, tilting her head back so far back that I could even see the roof of her mouth. "You've got bad luck in those colors, Dish. You were better in black."

I found myself smiling, chuckling along with her giggles.

My fight against Yoko had lifted my spirits. I felt so much better now than I had in a long time, it was like all the tension that had been built over the last few days, the last few weeks had just been burned out of me like my armor had been burnt off my body.

I felt happy.

"You might be better off doing the same," I told Peppa as my chuckles stopped. I sat down beside the unconsiousness Gyaku, brushing the dirt off of my legs as I did so. Peppa hopped up and then sat down next to me.

"You kill that old bat?" She asked me with this dull, tired tone.

I sighed out with the same kind of energy that you'd expect from a sloth that was told they needed to run a marathon. Reminding me that Yoko still needed to be really dealt with only served to zap away any sort of happiness I'd been feeling since I beat her.

That and with Peppa, I wasn't sure if telling her that I couldn't kill this old fuck no matter how hard I tried would be something that would excite my friend… or something that would just annoy her.

Peppa really was a flip of a coin kind of gal in terms of mood.

"She's immortal remember," I let my friend slap my shoulder lightly from annoyance. "I left her in pieces and Saturday Crashed them. That should leave her twitching for long enough that we'll be able to either find the Dragon Balls… or we just up and blast her into the sun."

"Makes sense," Peppa mumbled, bringing a hand to her lip. "Would she burn or freeze?"

"I think she'd explode?" Biting my lip in thought, I suddenly wished that I'd paid more attention to Toma's ramblings about how space worked in this universe. "Can herans survive in space?"

"How am I meant to know?"

"Oh!" I just remembered something important that Peppa needed to know. "Speaking of Dragon Balls, look up!"

Peppa hummed and tilted her head so it could see the rapidly descending orange sphere as hit her in the head, so hard in fact that she planted her face in the soil of Namek. My friend groaned and I jumped up to my feet so that I could offer her a hand up.

I found it nearby after I had beaten Yoko. Whatever illusions she was using to hide things must have fallen once I'd turned her into chunks. The reason I threw it over here was that I didn't want to get caught off guard by Gyaku and not have both of my hands free to defend myself with.

Hitting Peppa like this was just a funny accident.

"Dish!" she whined.

"Hey, in my defense," I picked her up by the shoulder, letting her rest her head on my own dirty shoulder. "I threw that in this direction, not at you. I didn't even think it would."

"You're getting me the biggest cake," Peppa griped, rubbing off some from blood on my chest while she did so. "And you ain't getting any of it."

"AHHHH!"

The sudden scream caused the two of us to break apart as a small green blur hit the ground. At first, I thought that it was Yoko, back already from the itty bits that I had turned her into, but it wasn't. Instead, it was the boy from the village, the one I think was named Mast?

"There she is!" Mast yelled his small fist raised high in the air. "The saiyans might be kind enough to let you live but I'll make sure that Corgo is revenged!" with the rage of loss the little child threw his hand up, gathering ki into it till he had a bolt about the size of his hand.

He threw it down at Gyaku, aiming right for her head…

… it did nothing but produce a poof of smoke against Gyaku's skin.

"But how?" I watched as he stared at his fist like it disappointed him. His eyes started to pour out tears as he fell to his knees. My heart suddenly went out to the boy, and I felt compelled to say something, anything to at least relieve the boy's sorrow. "The Grand Elder unlocked my hidden powers, so why can't I do this?"

Well, there were two reasons why you mightn't be able to do it. Though, since I wanted to comfort Mast I wasn't going to tell him that he was just far too weak to do it.

"You don't want to really kill anyone," I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving him the softest smile that I could. What I was telling him was a lie of course, but at least this way Mast wouldn't think he wasn't good enough to avenge his brother? His friend?

Not important.

"Not even her," I continued my speech. "You're just in pain… and I know how that can be. But we can be better than them, better than people like them."

"What?" Mast looked confused, his brow scrunched down.

Even Peppa was mouthing WTF at me from behind the young boy's head.

"These two, we're better than them." I helped him back to his feet. "Come with us as we get the Dragon Balls. After we're done with them and when they recharge, we'll help bring back your friend."

"Can we even tie her up?" Peppa suddenly spoke up, now standing next to Gyaku's still form. She even made sure to kick her, causing the heran to groan in pain. "Because I ain't got no rope."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Hello again, another update that's two chapters from Spacebattles. That's going to be the standard from now on, I just think that otherwise, the chapters would be far too short._**

 ** _Also, I'm working on the next chapter for the new Fic "When The Fox Meet The Devil" which is a story where Naruto ends up going to same middle school as Videl, yes that Videl. I won't spoil the plot for that one, but if you like this story you might like that one._**

 ** _Finally if like what you've read and you're already have favorited this, followed, leave a review. It tells me that your still engaged with the story still and it fills me with a warm feeling inside._**


	58. Ch55: The Green Gift

**(Saiyan Alpha Site: Paragus)**

Paragus rifled through his notes with one hand, while running his other through his hair. Eventually, he groaned into his seat, grabbed a spoon of soup and shoved it into his mouth.

"You having trouble?" Shugesh wobbled into the mess hall with a small smile on his lips as he sat down next to the distressed father.

"It's these damn tests!" With a loud bang, Paragus threw his fist onto the table, throwing off the papers that he had been reading. "The things that I need to know are just insane!"

"Tests?" the saiyans warrior frowned, his eyes searching Paragus's face for any sign that he was being pranked. "Never heard of there being any tests. Thought you just need to have your master sign off on you?"

"Yes!" Paragus yelled, his hands losing their tense grip on the table. "That was how it used to be, but that fool changed it! It's almost like she had been waiting for this moment for years. Elery's a mad genius. So many of these new requirements, the theory tests, a practical test. I now need to find three patrons to sponsor me!"

The two saiyans just looked at each other, Shugesh blinking in confusion while Paragus just stared at him, waiting for some sort of comment or for the other to offer some sort of help towards his current predicament.

"That's rough buddy."

* * *

 **(Namek: Raditz)**

"Now that is…" I trailed off, I couldn't find the words to describe just what was going on before me. I wasn't sure what to say. See we needed an answer to us not having any rope or similar material to hold Gyaku while we went and did our business in collecting the other Dragon Balls.

That was when Gast, not Mast as I had learned, offered us a solution. He would use his magic abilities to restrain Gyaku.

I was thinking like Mafubu or that thing that Garlic Jr. did to Kami during that filler arc. Which was similar but it used a glass jar that let you see the trapped person inside. I would love to learn both of those, sounds like they'd be useful in trapping Majin Buu-like creatures.

But nope, that's not what Gast did.

"MHHHH," Gyaku mumbled into her gag while she wiggled and strained against the ropes that bound her. And if this wasn't enough for you, her hands were behind her back and the legs also around that area.

"That's some strong rope," Peppa remarked, leaning on my shoulder with her elbow. "Gyaku's a dumb bitch-"

"Language!" I yelped in, grinning as she rolled her eyes at me.

"-but she's stronger than those Ginyu Goons, so ain't just any old rope holding her.."

"Those are some impressive ropes,"

Gast stood by us, his eyes glaring down at Gyaku's form. I could tell that while he was still thinking about what I said to him, there was still this expression on his face. One that I recalled from my first life.

Gast just loathed Gyaku with every fiber of his being.

This could only end well.

"So I'll carry her," I spoke loudly, drawing back Gast's attention. His eyes were beady in a way that I wasn't sure that Namekian's eyes could be, but they swept around the area like he was expecting someone to pop out of the ground. "Th-"

"Nope!" Peppa interrupted me, swiping her arm through the air in front of her to stop me from dropping down to pick up Gyaku. "None of that, I'll carry Mean-Green, while you'll carry the Green-Bean."

I wonder why Peppa doesn't want me to carry Gyaku?

"Which one of us is Green-Bean?" Gast asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion. Honestly, if I was less exposed to Peppa, I'd be confused too.

"You," I said while walking next to him. "You're not the one she thinks is mean."

Before I could even try to pick the kid up, Gast jumped backward as he waved his hands in the air. I held my own in mock surrender, trying to lull the young Namekian into a false sense of security.

"Wait but what about the Dragon Balls?" he asked me suddenly, nearly taking me by surprise. "Who'll carry them?"

"Well, there's only one here," Peppa mumbled lowly, something that was useless given that I could still hear her and Gast here was a Namekian, a race that had the hearing range that could be described as simply… yes. "So Green-Bean here should carry it."

"My name is-"

"Come on, Green-Bean," Peppa interrupted the poor boy, gripping Gyaku by her leg and throwing her up to her shoulder. The heran's stomach rested on the ridge of Peppa's shoulder while Gyaku's head landed next to her stomach. "Chop, chop."

Gast sent her a rather heated glare before mumbling something that I didn't catch and bending down to picking up the ball in his small hands. There was a weird moment where Gast licked his lips, where his hands rolled the Dragon Ball in his head, allow me to see my reflection in the orange material.

I saw a shadow pass behind me and my heart leaped into my throat. Turning around, I found nothing, making me think it was my imagination.

"We should get going," I smiled, thinking nothing was odd at this stage.

* * *

 **(Saiyan Alpha Site: Elery)**

The meeting place wasn't meant to take place on this planet but Elery was hesitant to move from here while the 'Vegeta' Force still in play. It was far too dangerous for the people she wanted to meet with, but that wasn't the worse part of this situation.

"We had wanted to meet with our survivors," A tentacle came up to wipe his domed head. Surume glared at Elery in a way that not many would dare to, but he knew that these saiyans wouldn't dare attack them at this point. "That was our condition."

"Sadly, Bardock has recently passed," Elery told him coldly, crossing her arms from behind her newly repaired desk, where there a number of cracks clearly visibly held together with some sort of bright orange wood glue. See she had been told that she'd be getting no new desks and the Rygolian arrived before Elery could deal with that issue.

So ugly desk for the Queen for now.

"And what about the children?"

"All have gone missing," This time there was a genuine expression of regret that caused Surume to shake his head in a display of despair. "There's been no sign of them for more than a month."

"This is truly dark news in a time otherwise filled with bright tidings."

"Yeah, that's what this is," Elery pushed some papers over to the Rygolians. There were far too many words on just the first page for Surume to read through at a glance, so he just slid it into the fold of his spacesuit. "Listen, the plan is that you owe Raditz a planet. Given that we need a pl-"

"Say no more," The rygolian shook his head once more. "We've already got a planet that's off the main clusters that can more than support the saiyans race. Though…"

"There's a catch?"

"Yup," Surume's single horn bobbed up and down as he nodded his head. "We've only got the one terraforming ship, so we've only got the one planet done so far. It's only standard gravity and we're going to need to share till another is made."

Elery tapped the table before her a few times with her left fingers, humming as she thought long and hard about this deal. She thought about the current issues among the saiyans, the issues that would only be agitated by sharing a planet with such a meek but technological advanced race after losing their home.

That would bring to mind the Tuffles for too many saiyans.

She wouldn't be dealing with a small rebellion then, no the Queen would be dealing with a full-on coup from the entire saiyan race. But there was also a good chance that they'd be found by Freeza's forces, who would no doubt be lead by the man's father or brother if they stayed in this spot for much longer.

"What's your answer?" Surume asked her, tired of waiting for the Queen to give some input. "I mean, if you want to wait another five to six months we should have the time to make a world for you lot alone. It's just that traffic from here will make you guys a spotlight for the galaxy to see."

"Give me some time to think," Elery informed him, her cold tone running up his squid spine. "There are factors to consider, issues that would arrive with both choices."

That was when her desk beeped, a call was incoming to her at this very moment. With a roll of her eyes, Elery sighed, turned to Surume and gave him a silent order to leave at this moment. It wasn't until she heard the telltale sound of the door clicking shut that the saiyan Queen answered the call.

"It better be important," her voice radiated frustration, her breath heavy. "That was a meeting about something that we need to deal with as soon as possible."

Nappa's voice came out with a single sentence.

"We've got Tarble's location."

And the table broke once more.

* * *

 **(Namek: Raditz)**

We landed outside this Namekian Village with confusion, because while Namekians were never so abundant as to swarm their villages. I would've assumed that I'd at least see one as we landed but there wasn't a single one in sight.

"So… we've entered the ghost town of Namek," Peppa said while throwing Gyaku roughly to the ground, causing the older girl to mumble a growl out. "I shall start the prayers to combat any ghost we meet."

Then she took out some beads.

I digested those lines with a large breath, before looking at the white and gold beads that Peppa had taken out of nowhere. Part of me really wanted to know where she got those, but I also wanted to nitpick…

"That's not what a ghost town is," My nitpicking side won against my need to know about beads. "It's just an empty town."

"Then why is ghost even in that word-soup up?"

Before we could get into the history of the phrase ghost town, which I don't know anything about, there a loud cough. We all turned our heads towards a rather skinny elder Namekian who stood across from us, watching with an amused expression.

"Oh, I had heard the word that there was a group that we needed to watch out for," he told us, his lips curling down into a frown as his eyes looked to the tied up Gyaku, who continued to struggle against her binds on the ground. "And so I see you hold a hostage. It seems the word was right."

"So what did that all mean?" Peppa turned and asked me with an odd face as if she'd eaten something sour and wanted something to wash the taste out.

"I think… he's saying that the village was abandoned because of Yoko-" I heard the elder gasp, "-and that our hostage proves that the rumor of her return was right."

The Elder Namekian dropped to his knees, his hands coming to his throat as he continued to cough and splutter out noises. Gast leaped to the elder's side, his hands glowing with a warm glow that swept over the older man's body. After a few seconds of this, the older man recovered, and his eyes expanded in amazement.

"Gast," he spoke in whispered tones, "You've got the gift."

"But-" Gast interrupted himself, looking at his hands like he wanted to burn them off his body. "This isn't what I wanted?"

"What we want, child," the elder placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Is rarely what we need in life."

* * *

 **(Raditz: Moments Later!)**

"So how about leading that healing mojo at me, Green-Bean," Peppa ambled up to that still gobsmacked pair of Namekians with a bounce to her step, making sure to kick dirt towards Gyaku as she went by. "I've got some bruising that needs removing."

I noticed something odd about that last sentence, that twitch of her lip told me all I need to know what she just tried was intentional.

"Why are you rhyming?" I asked her, squeezing my eyes shut as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Don't like my… timing?" she continued with a grin, a gap in her teeth showcasing that one of them was missing from her fight with Gyaku. "I think it's… "

I laughed at her frozen face, knowing that Peppa had only trailed off since it looked like she couldn't think of anything to rhyme with timing. Thank the Kais for her limited child vocabulary, I'd be running for the hills if she had access to a dictionary.

"I think you should give up while you're ahead."

Peppa huffed, her face turning red while she folded her arms around her chest. I think it was because Peppa knew that she already went too far and embarrassed herself. My friend was failing at her usual methods of cracking wise at the world around us.

I saw this as the end of times.

"Well," she eventually puffed out, lips pouting. "We all can't have a dictionary shoved up our butts."

"If you're done flirting," Gast interrupted before I could form a retort to Peppa's insult. "I've finished healing you two, can we please just go get the Dragon Ball now?"

I glanced towards Peppa's reddened face, not really understanding what she was so upset with now. I didn't really consider it flirting, especially given Peppa's own nature and age. Perhaps she was just upset at the idea of flirting with me? Peppa was only seven, could she believe in cooties?

"Gwah!" she stamped her foot onto the ground with enough force that she left a boot-print. After that, Peppa stomped her way in after the Namekian elder who had entered a hut just moments before.

Glimpsing at Gast as he rolled his eyes, I realized I needed to keep someone out here.

"I'll do it," Gast told me, "I've observed the technique you used to notice Yoko, so if I feel her coming then I'll shout out or run inside."

Letting him be with Gyaku seemed like it could be a mistake. Gast wasn't strong enough to deal with her if the heran broke through her binds, he also couldn't hope to deal with the old hag if Yoko was to arrive here.

I let my indecision about this fester in me for a few minutes when a voice spoke up in my head, which wasn't something that I thought I'd be having at this point in my life.

"I've sent Nail to retrieve Yoko's remains," Guru told me. "She will not trouble you again."

"God is that you?" I mocked looking around, my eyes peering into the blades of blue grass surrounding me.

"Amusing, but please I only wish to inform you that Gast should be fine alone with the young girl."

I let this drench the festering fire that I felt about leaving Gast alone with Gyaku, it certainly did a lot to put my mind at ease… but that was only in regards to Gast. Gyaku's life was in danger just as much because while he wasn't strong enough to kill with ki, Gast could still just choke her to death, could still use that rope and just put pressure around her neck till Gyaku couldn't draw air anymore.

But I let my eyes roam back to Gast's face… I let them take in the way his eyes would squint at me, then back to Gyaku. I'll let him decide what he'll do, though I won't point out that he could simply choke her.

"Right," I eventually let out with a heavy sigh. "I'll let you deal with her, but keep your guard up. Gyaku's a wily one."

* * *

 **(Yoko: Centuries Ago!)**

 _Yoko sat down on a single Dragon Ball, her small form blocking the world from seeing the six stars that dotted the sphere's body. She waited, her eyes peering over the horizon as other Dragon Balls traveled towards her like heat-seeking missiles._

 _Only to slow down once they reached Yoko's position._

 _One would be forgiven for not being able to see the faint haze of six or so people that carried the Dragon Balls, but soon they fully revealed themselves to the world. Their outfits weren't too dissimilar to Yoko's own, but elegant and priestly in a manner that ancient pharaohs of Egypt would be jealous of._

 _In the hands of the seventh member of this group, there was a pearl white rope with golden writing embroidered along the back of it. Yoko stood up from her Dragon Ball, practically ripping it from the hands of the nameless goon._

 _"Good," she smirked, her hands snapping her staff in the ground beside them as she put the ropes around her shoulders. "I'm glad that you managed to retrieve the other Dragon Balls without issue."_

 _"It was as you said mistress," One of the goons kneeled, the others following suit. "Their warriors were far too busy looking for you to properly defend their temples from attack."_

 _"Of course I was right," Yoko scoffed at the man, her voice full of scorn as she grabbed her staff. Then the young woman pointed her free hand at her Dragon Ball, causing the goons to all to roll their own Dragon Balls next to it. "I didn't spend the whole year at this backward planet just to flirt with eunuchs."_

 _The goons shared a nervous glace with each other and Yoko rolled her eyes at their terrified behaviour._

 _"Now," the heran woman turned to face the Dragon Balls. "It's showtime… PORUNGA!"_

 _In a blaze of brilliant blinding light, the sky darkened and the Dragon Balls appeared to explode. A glowing, fantastical creature launched up into the sky, widening and enlarging with each second passing, an extraordinarily large tail appearing alongside the mix of Dragon and humanoid features that made up the Namekian Dragon._

 _Porunga had been summoned._

 _And it spoke the Namekian language in a deep, booming voice that chilled all those in attendance. All those except for the smugly smiling Yoko, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction as she too spoke the Namekian language._

 _Making her first wish._

 _Immortality._

 _"OHOHOHOHO!" She laughed, her hand coming up to her stomach as Yoko slapped her knee in glee. Her senses were so pre-occupied with the completion of her first goal, the first part of her plan, that she didn't notice that a beam shot towards Porunga. By the time Yoko did, it was far too late._

 _Porunga was pierced and the Dragon Balls fell to the ground with a dull thud. So with the Dragon dead and no more wishes to be granted for her, Yoko growled._

 _"Guru," she glared as she turned to face the man, her followers lining up behind her while Namekian Warriors did the same for him. "I'd hoped that I wouldn't see you again till my purpose was met."_

 _"You'd never be that lucky, Yoko," Slug told her, his ki surging to life around him in a dark aura. Showcasing the depth of his power to the world around them, the depth of power that a Super Namekian in the prime of their life had._

"I'd disagree," Yoko smiled, her mind coming back to the present as she watched Nail, the warrior peering at what should've been the body parts the young saiyan Raditz had turned her into. "I've always been the lucky one. After all, only one of us got fat."

"OHOHOHOHOH!" Yoko laughed, knowing that she was ever closer to her true goals in life.

* * *

I found the hut empty, there wasn't a single sign of a person in the room. It wasn't till I spotted a set of stairs off to the side that I heard the voice of Peppa yelling up at me from the floor below.

"HEY, DISH!" She yelled, her voice exploding off the walls as I made my way over to the stairs, spotting her hand poking up from another set of stairs on the next floor down. "We're down here!"

"If I couldn't see your hand, I can certainly follow your loud-ass voice!" Yelling back I made way down towards her, my eyes catching the huddled masses of Namekian villagers as I went past this first floor and to the next.

This must have been a hiding spot, used to keep people safe in case of invaders like Freeza and Yoko. Though my mind wonders why this wasn't used by them in the series? Maybe an earthquake destroyed it around that time and it couldn't be used? Or only this village has one and it was the first to be attacked?

I'm sure that there's some reason why it wasn't used.

My thoughts were broken by a hand grabbing and dragging me down the stairs.

"Come on, Dish," Peppa moaned, her hand grasped around my forearm with a light touch. "We don't have all day to get this done. I'd love to kick that old hag's ass but let's do that when we've got what we've come for, rather than giving her a chance to get it first."

"I was coming," I rebutted her.

"No you were inside your head again," she griped, sticking her tongue out at me as she did so. "And don't say you weren't. I could see you mouth at yourself, you tend to mouth what you're thinking."

I didn't know what to think about that, so I just let her lead me down the stairs. We ended up at a large room, where the elder from earlier stood next to a large powerful looking Namekian Warrior.

"Now," The Elder spoke up, while his hand coming up to pat the arm of the warrior. "I'm told that you still want to take the test?"

I nodded, while the elder's eyes roamed between me and Peppa with an eye that told me that he was considering who was to take the test. All I could think of though was wondering what test we'd be faced with now.

"Very well," he pointed towards a table, two stools placed at both sides of it. "Raditz shall face Limpet in the test of strength… an arm-wrestling match."

I looked at Peppa.

Peppa looked at me.

It was at this single moment when I could tell we were sharing the same thought.

Was this guy fucking with us?

"OK," I walked forward, placing my elbow on the table with a smile grin on my face. "Let's go!"

There was a single moment where Limpet looked to his elder, the two were sharing expressions that I'd imagined Peppa and I shared just seconds ago. Then Limpet did as I had, walked towards the table and placed his arm down on it as I had.

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" Peppa yelled suddenly, causing the two Namekians to jump slightly, but Limpet only hesitated for a single second before gripping my open palm. We clenched and readied ourselves to push against one another.

"ONE!" She went her voice ranging in my ears.

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

And I waited for Limpet to push against my arm, waited for whatever cleaver trick this test had in store for me. But after a few seconds of nothing happening, I glanced over at Peppa and the now gobsmacked elder.

"You guys do know what on the count of three means, right?"

At Peppa's wide grin I decided to just start pushing myself, annoyed at being pulled around like this. Whatever I was expecting, I wasn't really sure but I certainly never expected to feel no resistance at all.

Limpet's hand crashed against the table so hard that it snapped into pieces. The man himself being flung to the floor, gasping in pain.

"Oops!" I shrugged my shoulders, while Peppa started to laugh like she was Jimmy Carr. Which was pretty terrifying.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Hello, young friends, family, readers, and people that for some reason don't leave a like/review depending on the website we're talking about... yes you Ted! Welcome to this lovely chapter. I hope that you've been having a good week on this fine day._**

 ** _Slug is there, in the past. Being all young and everything that comes with it. I don't think I need to mention that there was a curve of Yoko's power that goes up with time, then down with age._**

 ** _Also, this is when Raditz notices that there's something odd about himself, something that he won't understand for some time._**


	59. Ch56: The Return

**(Namek: Raditz)**

"So… " I started to speak, but their faces caused me to trail off. Taking a deep breath in, I decided to just ask the question that now plagued my mind. "Was something meant to happen?"

The elder Namekian looked to the Warrior, Limpet, with a frown on his face and he mouthed something to the other man that I couldn't quite understand but I think it had something to do with holding wheat? Odd, I didn't think that they farmed wheat on this planet.

"Yes, you were meant to lose," Limpet spoke up, arms crossing over his chest in what I could only describe as a huff.

"Well, nobody told me that."

I felt Peppa shove her elbow onto my shoulder, once more leaning her body's weight on my own. Feeling the stares of the Namekians, I wasn't sure what was so interesting with the two of us at the moment. Either they were amazed at me not losing so much that they started to stare again or they were confused with how touchy-feely Peppa was with me.

"Failed another test, Dish," she clicked her tongue, in that manner that makes a tsk sound. "You got to study more."

There was a sharp cough from Limpet, drawing my attention away from Peppa before I could start a back and forth with my friend. He had this odd smile on his face, as if he had just discovered some secret about me that explained whatever had confused him earlier.

"You're very good at hiding your battle power," Limpet complimented me, his eyes gleaming with a sort of soft amusement, the kind that you'd expect from someone that found it funny that they'd been pranked. "I hadn't even expected it with how well you've managed to hide any bursts."

I frowned, glancing over to Peppa looking for some sort of answer but that just caused her to look towards me in confusion. It was then that I realized something that I perhaps should have checked earlier.

"I'm not hiding any power," I said, getting a pair of rolling eyes from Peppa because that was a lie. "Well… I'm hiding some power, but nothing that should've made anyone that you could've beaten me."

"Honestly, I thought you were hiding power," Peppa told me, chewing gum…

,,, wait?

"Where did you get gum?" I asked her, smelling the peppermint on her breath.

"On the ship," she frowned in that pouty way a young child would when they thought they were in trouble. "Didn't you know about it?"

"No-"

"I feel that we're getting off track here," The elder Namekian spoke, his hand coming up to scratch his chin. "I'm afraid that we've underestimated you, Raditz."

"And… that means something?" I asked him, my hand throwing Peppa off my shoulder. "I still get the Dragon Ball?"

Slowly the elder nodded, causing Limpet to walk out of sight briefly before returning with a Dragon Ball, its stars floating about inside the sphere like fish in a tub of water. It was the two-star ball, it was just as smooth, just as amazing as the other ones that I've seen at this stage.

The only issue that I have so far was that I couldn't throw this one in the air to scare the shit into Peppa.

Before the Ball reached my hands, Peppa grabbed it and held it close to her chest, staring at the mystical item with all the steadfast energy of a caveman seeing fire for the first time. She rolled from one to the next with grace and elegance that you wouldn't expect from my rather brutal friend.

"You've seen it before," I told her, grabbing the Dragon Ball from her hand with the same kind of force that she had used. "It's nothing to be excited about."

"Yeah but this one has two stars!" She knocked her arm back and threw the One-Star Ball right into my face. It was only hard enough to knock me to the ground, it was nowhere near enough power to actually hurt me. "And that was payback."

The Dragon Ball bounced back to her hand, her tail swaying as she left the room with a screeching laugh.

"And she's pure of heart?" Limpet asked.

"Not all that's it's cracked up to be," I stood up with a grin, throwing out a peace symbol with my left hand as I followed after my Ball throwing friend. "Apparently, being pure of heart has nothing to do with being a sadist."

Still, I wasn't completely distracted from the oddity of battle power. The weird experience of being told that I was hiding a lot of power when I should have at least been showing off half of my strength. Hell, they should've been able to recognize my battle power from my fight with Yoko, though that may be something that the old hag did.

Why were people having so much trouble reading my power?

* * *

 **(Saiyan Alpha Site-Elery)**

"And this is my eldest son, Vegeta!" Elery had let the small body of Broly rest on her lap, as if he had been a young toddler rather than the child he was. The soon to be re-crowned Queen of All Saiyans was showing that latest child under her care pictures and some short videos of her biological children.

"A-and they will be my b-b-b-" Broly continued to stutter along, his lip quivering.

"Brothers," she finished for him, her hand coming up to pat the boy's back. "They're going to be your brothers. Vegeta's about your age but Tarble will be your younger brother. Do you know what that means?" Elery asked Broly, her tone high and excited.

"What?" his face lit up upon sensing a promise hidden in the air.

"That means it will be part of your job to take care of him."

Broly's face let up in a wide smile that tugged at Elery's heartstrings. His head rubbed against her chest, seeking comfort that Elery was the first to offer him in his short life. Broly took in slow breaths, letting the mother of two wrap her arms around him and slowly rock him into a deep sleep.

Elery gave a small smile, only for the serene atmosphere to be broken by Nappa coming through the door as if he was a bull running into a china-shop. The loud boom awoke Broly with a jerk, causing Elery to send the older man a glare that would melt steel.

"My Queen, I've managed to… find the ship number of… " Nappa trailed off at the sight of her glare, his shoulders hunching down and his eyes dropping to the floor. "... I'll come back later."

Before he could even turn around, a tiny hand came and sat on his massive shoulder, causing Nappa to gulp down in fear. Slowly he looked down at Elery, who had somehow managed to set Broly down gently on the nearby couch while at the same time get to Nappa before he left the room.

Broly seemed to have fallen back asleep, his head resting on the left arm of the couch. Elery kept a finger on her lips, shushing the man before he could speak and wake the young boy once more. Elery took Nappa by that held shoulder, leading him out of the room with little noise being made.

"What's going on?" she asked him, her voice still low even with the distance that this hallway alloted them.

"R-right," Nappa stuttered out, rolling his shoulder from the pain caused by her fingers. "I've some great news, first, we've managed to track down the ship that Prince Radit-"

"I don't think he is."

"Sorry?" Nappa raised a brow, confused by the sudden interruption.

"Just continue on."

"We've tracked it down towards a planet by the name of Namek," his eyes roamed across a tablet's screen. "It's a peaceful world from we can tell so we shouldn't have any problems getting a message out to them in a few days. It'll take a few months for them to even get here, so I was wondering if we should just send out our next base's location."

Elery placed her finger on the base of her chin, scratching herself with just enough force to break her skin, but it was still a soothing effect on her mood. She wondered if it would be a good idea, returning those two children to the fold. They were too powerful, too wildly different from saiyan norms… but also unlike Gine and Broly weren't timid enough to be controlled through simple emotional manipulation.

 _"It would be better if they don't come back,"_ she pondered, _"It would nicer than some of the messier options I could pursue."_ That was when Elery's mind gave her an image of another kind saiyan, not unlike the little boy in the room next to her but also a mother like herself. _"Gine, I've gotten far too kind."_

"Do it," Elery eventually let out in a harsh sigh, turning around to make her way back into her office, only to find Nappa's large rough hands around her upper arm. "You better let go of my arm in six seconds."

Nappa did so, even take a few steps away from the Queen's immediate range.

"We've also found where exactly Prince Vegeta is."

Elery's face grew a smile, full of teeth and the promise of pain for a certain someone in the future.

"Where?"

* * *

 **(Raditz: Namek)**

The next village wasn't like the last.

Where that last village was deserted, at least from the outside, this village was alive with people. I'd never seen this many Namekians in my life, which wasn't a big deal when this was the first time that I've come to their world.

"Hello," an oddly happy Namekian adult strode up to us with the same kind of energy I'd expect out of Peppa if I had fed her too much sugar. "It's so good to meet with you!"

I glanced at the rather bored looking Gast while Peppa threw Gyaku to the ground once more. She raised a single arm high in the air, a finger pointing towards some clouds that were passing by us.

With a pair of fingers in her mouth… Peppa blew air out like a wet fart.

And she did it again, again, and kept trying for a full minute before Gast pulled on her arm with a raised brow.

"What are you doing?" he asked, causing Peppa to shake her arm free of his.

"I'm whistling, Green-Bean!"

That confused me, I remember Peppa being quite the good whistler back when we fought Slug. What is she doing? Faking? Not even Peppa could forget how to whistle… could she? I mean, after Slug I took a little bit of time to learn how to whistle for the first time in two lives… but why would she be pretending that she can't whistle?

"Firstly, don't whistle it hurts Namekian ears," Gast replied rolling his eyes at Peppa with the same expression a person would wear if they spent far too long dealing with annoying children."Secondly, my name is Gast, not Green-Bean," he said with the same disgust I'd show when I'd need to pick up after a pet's mistake, "And finally, why do you need everyone's attention?"

"I'm still going to call you Green-Bean," Peppa shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, Gast's sneer actually bringing a chuckle to my lips. She tapped her foot down on the ground, repeatedly doing so as she brought her foot around in a circle. "And I wanted to make sure that they-" she pointed at the villagers around us with a smug smile, a single fang edging over her lips. "-know not to underestimate old Mean-Green here."

"I think the good people of Namek know not to let Gyaku out of her binds," I cut in, causing Peppa to glare and pout at me. "I mean it's not like she's known to kill people!" I yell out, causing some gasps to be let out by the villagers. "So I think we should all be-"

"DAMN KIDS!" The second oldest Namekian that I'd ever seen stepped out of a hut, his skin nearly brown and with a yell he interrupted me. "GET INSIDE ALREADY, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"Yeah, you could die at any moment, you old fart," Peppa grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms and walking forward at a slow pace.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"YOU WERE MEANT TO! YA DUMB BRAT!"

As we made our way into this elder's hut, this time with Gast accompanying us, I watched two villagers walk up to Gyaku's bound body and start to poke it… with some sticks that they'd picked up from somewhere. She growled as they started to poke harder against her skin, causing her to roll over to her back so they'd lose access to the soft part of her stomach.

This was funny.

"So long, Gyaku!" I yelled out to her as I stepped through the door, "Have fun with the villagers."

Sadly my joy was interrupted by Peppa walking back out of the hut, a Dragon Ball in her arms and a confused expression on her face. We rammed into each other lightly, causing our heads to bang together with a loud clang

"Owie," Peppa moaned, her hand rubbing at the spot that my head had hit her own. "Dish, I know we're close but maybe we shouldn't be that close."

I scoffed, crossing my arms.

"Firstly, I know that couldn't have hurt that much," griping with a small grin on my face, my eyes caught Gast as he walked out of the hut with his eyes rolling and his mouth pressed into something that I think counts as a grimace. "And secondly, you don't get to say that after straight-up throwing a Dragon Ball right into my face!"

"..."

"..."

"Fair enough," she shrugged, rolling the large Dragon Ball from one hand to the next one with ease that contradicted their size.

Suddenly I stared at the Dragon Ball, then to the few behind me. Did she complete the test in the time it took me to gloat? This must have been the most Peppa aligned test that I've ever heard of, couldn't have been a test of wisdom.

"So… the test?" I asked her, watching as a large grin overcame her face.

Peppa took a few steps away from me, then she started to walk around. I could tell what Peppa was thinking, that she was wondering whether or not to tell me the straight truth or to embellish it until it no longer resembled the truth in any meaningful way.

"Well," she took a deep breath, her chest puffing up as she did so. "I entered the hut with a serious face on me, so you know I was giving this test my full attention," her left hand came up to her forehead, tapping it as if that explained something really deep. "And there he was… with a massive dragon robot waiting for me!"

I honestly blinked, letting her go on.

"Now, I wasn't expecting that so it managed to gobble me up in one go," at my raised brow, Peppa held her hands up in mock deference. "Obviously, that was part of the test, so it wasn't trying to kill me."

"Right, because that's the part that I'm confused about."

"There I was!" Peppa yelled out as Namekian children surrounded us in awe, her hands out wide as if she was framing the scene. "Stuck in the inner workings of this robot. Its engine would've burned a lesser girl, but my incredible mind came up with a ki shield, not yours, Dish, mine was a bubble of protection. Much better"

"How did you escape?" A random Namekian asked her, amusement written all over his face.

"I knew that the innards must've been resistant to standard ki attacks, so I cast my mind towards the experiments that I tend to do in my spare time," Peppa doesn't do such a thing, the liar. Though the Namekians not knowing that she was a big liar just oohed and awed at her strange boast. "That was when I remembered what happened to the material that a finely honed ki blade touches."

"What's that?"

"It becomes cheese," I said before Peppa could explain to the Namekian. "It gets cut, what did you think would happen."

The Namekian just shrugged, not being bothered by my rather aggressive response to his rather fucking stupid question. Before this interaction could go any further Peppa stepped in front of me with a rather pissed off expression that told me that I should be quiet and let her tell her story.

"As I was saying," Peppa enunciated with the same pressure someone would use to silence a crowd during a party. "I knew that with the raw heat from the robotic beast, I would need to act fast once I dropped my shield. So I let my ki overtake my hand, activating my newest technique… Carolina Reaper."

Then she showed them my October Slasher, except it was red rather than green. I would call her a thief, but I stole the move in the first place.

"Dropped my shield and cut down the whole robot in one go."

The crowd was awed for a while, some even going as far as to clap for the young girl and her tall tale. Peppa even went as far as to bow for them, her head doing a little dip as a massive shit-eating grin stretched her face and she threw the Dragon Ball over to me.

I caught the Dragon Ball and let the crowd disperse before I turned to Gast with a raised brow and a smirk on my lips.

"Was any of that true?"

"Hey!" Peppa piped in, her voice shrill. "I resent that."

"We don't have robots."

With those words rationality, I turned to Peppa to ask for the true story of how she could get the Dragon Ball so fast, hoping that she didn't just nick it and make a run for it but what stopped me was the sight of the old man walking out from the hut, like his back was broken in two.

"That was the dumbest story that I've heard!" he yelled, shaking his fist at Peppa. "Robotic dragons? Bah, I could come up with a better tale in my sleep. The youth of today don't have any imagination."

I sniggered, much Peppa's apparent annoyance.

"I think you mean a tale that would put me to sleep," Peppa grumbled, pouting and bringing her eyes to the ground as she did so.

Once I stopped my sniggering, I turned to take in the old namekian elder that this village had. He looked older than most of the others, as I'd noticed earlier, but what I hadn't taken into account was just how feeble the guy was. His legs were shaking from just standing, he had to lean on the doorway's frame just to stay up.

"How did she get the Dragon Ball?" I asked the old fart.

"I gave it to her, you moron," he grumbled to me in a tone that's reserved for complete morons. And well, I've been told. "There's not a test that I can think of that y'all wouldn't pass, so I just handed it over. I'm too old to waste time like this… get MOVING!"

And with a bit of discussion about how to transport all the Dragon Balls that we've gathered and Gyaku at the same time. It was decided that I'd hold two, which was an annoying task given the size of the Namekian Balls, Gast would hold two and Peppa would hold one.

Then after we get the final Dragon Ball, either me or Peppa would circle around to get the one that we hid earlier.

* * *

The next village that we came across wasn't as full as the one we just visited nor was it a ghost town like the test of strength village looked to be. It seemed to house a handful of Namekians, the whole lot of them cheerful and smiling, though notably, the adults here appeared to be a bit younger than I would expect.

We landed the same way we had previously with Peppa throwing Gyaku to the ground, though not with the same amount of force that she'd been using before. It looked like Peppa's rage over Gyaku's actions had cooled down some… or my friend was just too excited at how close we were to being done.

Knowing Peppa, it could be either one really.

Gast dropped his two Dragon Balls, motioning for Peppa and me to do that same. I did, but Peppa instead chucked hers into the terrain with so much force that I wasn't surprised with it getting buried deep into the ground like a drill searching for oil.

"Why?" I sighed out, holding my forehead. "You know you'll have to dig that out, right?"

Peppa just grinned, a single fang poking out of her lips. This wasn't the first that I'd noticed that she had one of those, it was the first time that I'd paid enough attention to the see that the reason for this was because she was missing the same tooth on the other side of her mouth.

Meaning that Peppa could have two fangs or it only appeared to be one while its twin was missing.

"Hey," she tapped her forehead with a single index finger. "That just means that if anyone tries to nick it, they'd need to dig it out as well."

"Your dazzling intellect confounds me."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"She doesn't grasp sarcasm?" Gast asked me as he sat down on one of the Dragon Balls. I pondered this for a few seconds, trying to gauge the expression Peppa wore.

"She could be messing with us," I shrugged, not sure of the answer myself.

This time Gast stayed outside once more. It was just us, the two saiyans that were being tested after all. I couldn't help but feel the butterflies float about in my stomach, my heart racing and my palms sweating like a pig in a butcher's.

Wondering when the knife was going to come down on my head.

I went through the tests that we'd undergone since arriving here in my head, looking for the theme that held them together. Something that could tell me what to expect in this final test but I came to an odd realization about this all.

I don't think there was a theme at all?

There was a test of the heart, a test of strength… and then Guru tested… something? Not sure what that vision was meant to test me on at all but OK. I'd have expected Guru to test morality, while the test of the heart makes sense, there was nothing in the strength test that seemed to relate to using Dragon Balls.

Maybe wisdom? Or has Yoko's attack just knocked them off balance, causing me to lose some tests?

Peppa slapped me on the back, breaking me free from my pondering with enough force that I was pushed through the doorway of this village elder's hut. What greeted me wasn't unexpected, because I personally thought we'd been lucky before this.

"Welcome, young travelers," It wasn't an older Namekian that greeted us but instead a young man that looked to be about the same Piccolo had been once he was fully grown. A young adult. "I have heard of the great deed that you've done in service of Namek. I thank you on behalf of all Namekians."

I glanced over at Peppa, my mouth scrunched in a frown. I would've wondered if she knew what the hell this guy had said but given that she was wearing a face similar to mine, I'd say not.

"You talk funny," Peppa spoke, her arms crossing and her foot tapping along the floor in a beat.

"Peppa!" I slapped her shoulder, giving her a small grin. "Don't insult the man… not everyone was dropped on their head as a child."

"I didn't know you were brain-damaged, Dish."

I walked right into that one.

Before this discussion could veer off any further, the young adult laughed.

"You two are most amusing," he told us while shutting his eyes and smiling with a wide glee-filled grin. "I can see why the Grand Elder is so happy with your presence on this planet. The purity of your bond is clear for all to see. Tell me, how long have you two known each other?"

I counted the time in my head, it felt like we'd known each other for years but I'm pretty sure it's just been over a year at least. Does the time spent in sleep during some of our missions count? Or do I subtract the number from the whole period of time that we've known each other for?

"About a year or so," Peppa answered confidently. "That was when I saved Dish's life from boredom."

I rolled my eyes, of course that would by how Peppa would see the whole event. I'd personally say that I was the one doing the saving, especially that old feck Brocco but what do I know? I'm only the strongest saiyan alive.

"Being the strongest doesn't make you smartest," she piped in as if reading my mind. "And no, I can't read your mind. You're just predictable."

"Look," I shook my head, finally ready to get this whole event over with. "Let's just get this over with already," turning to face the Namekian, "Where's the elder? I want to get this test over with."

"I am the eldest of this village," he responded, causing me to squint and frown at him. "This one is known by the name of Trigon."

That wasn't concerning whatsoever.

"I know what you're thinking," Trigon chuckled once more, his right rubbing at his antenna. "I'm of the appearance of a much younger man that any of the other elders that you've met with during this quest of yours."

"No."

"No."

Peppa and I responded at the same time. I glanced over at her and bowed slightly, letting her take on the responsibility of answering what we were truly thinking of.

"I was thinking that you were still too old to make for a good fight," she told him with a frown. Because this wasn't what I was thinking, I decided to make my thoughts known.

"I thought that your name makes me think of a demon king."

That got me some odd looks, just as I expected.

"You're so weird," Peppa moaned out, knocking her elbow into my stomach lightly. "Look just give use the test."

"OK… " Trigon stared at me, then his eyes started to roam about the room. Seconds passed by, nerves started to spread across my body as the wait became too much for my patience… then he nodded. "You pass."

…

"I'm officially confused."

Peppa slumped for some reason.

"That's the most disappointing thing that I've ever heard."

Not sure what she meant with that.

* * *

 **(Raditz: Namek A Few Moments Later)**

We now had all seven Dragon Balls.

We were ready to summon the mightest Dragon in the Dragon Ball Universe… that is if this wasn't in a timeline with GT… then it would've been the second. But that wasn't important.

What was important was summoning Porunga.

"This looks like a good spot to summon him," I spoke, bringing myself to the ground while a thud could be heard behind me. It was Gyaku's body hitting the ground, see without so many Dragon Balls to carry we weren't able to directly carry the girl. Instead, we had Gast conjure some more rope and tried her up so Gyaku was being hung up between us while we were flying.

The reason why there was a thud was that we had landed so fast that Gyaku's body didn't have time to lower slowly. She just smacked into the ground with enough force to indent the terrain.

"Sorry," I cringed at the rather cross glare that the young heran girl sent my way. It's not like I had meant to hurt her like that, it just sort of happened. I dropped the Dragon Balls I was holding, while Peppa had already done the same to her Dragon Balls, so she instead sent out thin beams of ki to cut the ropes that were tying us to the Gyaku.

"Don't say sorry to that creep," Peppa muttered to me, her glare somehow much fiercer than whatever the heran had just sent my way. I sweated under the intensity, rubbing the back of my neck in an attempt to appear nonchalant. "She deserves more than a few bumps and bruises!"

I sighed at her, taking my hand from the back of MY neck and placing it around Peppa's shoulders in a kind of half hug.

"You know what I don't get?" I asked, drawing a blank expression from Peppa before she just rolled her eyes at me. "I don't how you're the one of us that's pure of heart."

"That's because you just hide your resentment," she grinned, tapping my head with two of her fingers. "I seem to remember that you never seem to let any slight against you go."

"Name one time that I've not just forgiven any slight to me?"

"The last time we met with Brocco you pushed the old man down the stairs," Peppa told me, giggling slightly as her own arm came around my shoulder. "Then there was the time he wanted to try at using one of the gravity chambers… so you ordered that Brocco was never allowed within five thousand feet of one."

"Hey, that was a slight to Mom," I responded, my own grinning face no doubt matching Peppa's now. "Not one to me. I'll hold that until that old fart is dust."

"Yeah, you're just the purest prince in the universe. You don't take any pleasure in the pain of others at all."

I took a few seconds to take in her criticisms of me, finding that there was very little I could use to refute her. Though I know for a fact that Peppa is far pettier than I am… so that mustn't be something that influences being pure of heart.

But could I be wrong?

"No," I spoke, drawing Peppa's star back to me. "It's the children that are wrong."

"Dish?"

"What? Let's just get on with this whole thing," I deflected, not wanting to bring any attention to what I'd just said. "The faster we get Porunga summoned, the fast-"

Just as I said the name of the mighty Namekian Dragon, the Balls glowed like a fire had been lit inside them. They exploded into streams of light, like fireworks racing towards the sky till they all coalesced into the one spot.

Green scaly arms shot out of the bright mass of light, large red eyes popping into existence before the head of Porunga came along with it. Next came the massive horns that appeared on the peak of his shoulders, jutting out like they were mountains on the face of the planet.

It was only then that Porunga's tail erupted out, going so far that it wasn't long that the very tip of the limb was no longer visible on this side of the world.

This accidental summoning got two responses. One from Peppa, another from Gast.

"That's a big dragon," Peppa spoke, her voice full of wonder. "What would dragon meat taste like?"

Which was something that seemed to draw a frown from Porunga… at least I think it did. It was kind of hard to tell when the Dragon had such large fangs, could be in a constant state of frowning for all I knew.

"I think this is the first time that I've ever heard of someone accidentally summoning Porunga," Gast then remarked, his ass sitting on the squirming Gyaku, who wiggled to get a better view of Porunga.

"I can't imagine that you summon him that often?" I responded, pulling myself from Peppa's hug so I could instead pull Gast off Gyaku.

"We don't," he shrugged, a little smile on his face. "But we've got plenty of stories about it."

That was when Porunga spoke, it was a loud booming voice that exploded into my ears like a roar of thunder. I turned to Gast, his eyes stared at me confusedly before he spoke once more.

"Well… go on," Gast told me, his hand waving me foreword. "Make your wishes."

"I don't speak Namekian, dude," I snapped back, causing the other boy to frown slightly in response.

"Yeah, when would we have the time to learn Namekian since coming here," Peppa piped in, leaning over my shoulder. "We've been here all of a day."

"Feels longer," Gast scratched at his chin. "I guess I could translate for you guys."

I sighed a breath of relief that I hadn't known I'd been holding before now. Like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I suppose that I shouldn't have assumed that we'd just get one of the Namekians to speak the wish for me but there was very little reason that I could've thought could cause them to not make my wish.

But then Guru spoke about how I shouldn't raise my Dad back from the dead. He sent me on some odd vision journey that only confused and fucked with my mind, sure it was graphic and bad. But it wasn't any news to me, I knew what Dad did for a living… I knew what I had nearly done for a living.

I looked to Gyaku, her eyes shining with unshed tears. My heart went out to her, it really did. Losing her entire race as she did, I can imagine the pain. But there was nothing that I could do for her, the Namekian Dragon couldn't even bring back so many people at once.

I suppose there's no harm in actually showing her that it couldn't though.

"Gast. ask him to bring back the herans that died on their homeworld in the event that Gyaku wants to undo."

Even before she let out the gasp, I knew that Peppa wouldn't like this.

"What!" Peppa yelled, her hand gripping my shoulder with enough force that I could feel the blood stop flowing. I wasn't concerned. "Think about what you're doing, you can't… "

I think that it goes to truly show what kind of person Peppa was, where she actually couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. A sentence that would've gone something like this.

You can't waste a wish on that.

But Peppa knew that such a wish, really wouldn't be a waste. It would be a great deed, a saint-like wish that wouldn't benefit me in the slightest.

Not that I could actually make such a wish.

"Peppa, we both know that Porunga can't wish back more than a single person," I explained, not smirking but I was giving her a sad smile. "This is just to demonstrate this to Gyaku, that she could never have brought them back… "

A thought suddenly came to me, because it wasn't true that the herans couldn't be brought back. There were another set of Dragon Balls that lacked that fatal flaw. Shenron could bring them back.

"Oh… " Peppa trailed off, either not noticing or not caring that I'd done the same. "That makes sense… I suppose," she glared the hopeful eyes that Gyaku casted our way. Gast looked to Peppa and after a few seconds, the young girl nodded.

Gast spoke…

Porunga spoke back and the result was as I expected.

"Porunga says that such a wish isn't within his power," Gast explained casting his towards me with a satisfied expression overtaking his face. I was sure that it was because this failing brought Gyaku pain… and after what she did to his friends, that was something he found some pleasure in.

I heard the whine, I heard the mumbled cry of anguish that I wanted to make twice in my two lifetimes but I could never bring myself to. I turned to look at Gyaku, who was simpering and whimpering as the tears rode down her face.

"Hey," I licked my lips, my own eyes filling from sympathetic tears, but I hunkered down. My throat felt sore but I continued to talk. "This isn't the end, there's another set of Dragon Balls… ones that can wish back the herans. I promise you that."

Gyaku's eyes widened and I could feel the air around her brighten. I wasn't going to give her any details yet, I might just head to Earth myself and get them back for her. No need to put that planet at risk. That and I really want to head there just for the food.

Mom's a saint and bakes a decent cake but overall… has nothing on Earth Food in taste.

"Good," I spoke, breaking from my thoughts, breaking from that guilt that started to crawl up my throat. "Then the first wish is to return Planet Vegeta to a perfect state. Back to a stage where the Saiyan race can thrive as a people while living on it."

"That's wordy," Peppa spoke up, "Just make as it was last year. That's a simpler sounding wish."

"Fine," I huffed, not caring about the semantics at the moment. Suddenly Peppa's hand grabbed onto the cuff of my undersuit.

"Hey," she whispered, her voice quiet. "I don't want to make too big of a deal of this, but why are we wishing the planet back and not just wishing Bardock here with the rez?"

"That'll take two wishes," I told her, keeping my voice just as low. Even though, I knew that Gast's superior Namekian hearing could make out whatever we were saying. "And we might need to rez Mom and Kakarot as well. This way after we've discovered if Mom and Kakarot are alive, we don't need to waste more wishes."

"I'm going to speak up for both of us," Gast broke in, his voice just as low. I think he's assuming that we're being quiet from Gyaku and not him. Which would be true, if it was me that decided to do this but since it was Peppa, that's unlikely. "When I say I've no idea what you just said."

"I mean, first we wish the planet back, then we try for Mom. If she's alive then Porunga will tell us he can't right?" I asked Gast, who nodded with a thoughtful frown. "Then we do the same for Kakarot. If neither are dead we bring back Dad."

"OK," Gast turned to face Porunga, speaking that language of his people with a tone that I vaguely recalled from priests in my previous life, when they were performing sermons. Porunga spoke back, his own tone still as loud, still as impressive and booming as it was the last time the being spoke.

"The first wish is done," Gast told me.

Before I could tell him to continue, my voice caught in my throat, I started to think about what would happen if Mom had been dead this whole time. I hadn't even considered to be honest before arriving at this point, I'd just assumed that Dad would've gotten her off-planet before Freeza couldn've even had a chance to arrive.

But he hadn't in the original canon, even with his future vision. He just ran up to Freeza and just tried to one-shot him.

Would Mom go to Hell… I couldn't imagine that… but inaction can be a sin. And Mom was present to a lot of genocide in the few years she worked on missions with Dad, even if she never actually did anything on those missions.

I didn't want to think about it.

"Next Mom-"

"Already asked him," Gast interrupted me, causing my head to snap in position. "Your Mom is alive. I was about to ask about… Kakawot?"

"Kakarot."

"Right."

I must've been so out of it that I hadn't noticed Gast speaking the second wish. But that didn't bother me now, just the knowledge of Mom being alive brought a sense of ease to me that I had never thought possible. I felt so light that I could fly…

… which I could do normally but you get what I mean.

That was when something odd happened.

Porunga spoke… but Gast hadn't said the next wish yet.

I used the technique I'd developed against Yoko, finding out instantly what I feared.

Without a moment hesitancy, I gather ki to the palm of my hand. Throwing out a bolt of ki that sliced through Porunga's eyes, killing the Dragon in a display that few would ever see in the universe. The once jeweled surfaces of the Dragon Balls became stone as they crashed to the ground with noise that rivaled the thunderous roar Porunga had spoken in.

"Dish!" Peppa yelped, surprised by my sudden action. "What are you doing!"

"Don't think I didn't notice you, Yoko!" I shot forward, hoping to ram into Yoko with enough force to knock her out in one go. Even without the ability to see her, I'd gotten good enough with this ki radar technique of mine that I could find her faster than looking with my eyes, maybe even as fast I could've if I could sense her.

From the feeling of flesh alone I could feel my fist met with Yoko's, the sudden clash of powers causing the ground beneath us to deform. The pressure increased as I sent out a kick towards where I could tell her head was.

But her hand grasped my shin, stopping all the force that I mustered without a single issue.

"It seems," Yoko suddenly spoke, causing Gast to blast off away from here. Which was for the best, he was a sitting duck in this situation. Only useful to Yoko if she was to take a hostage but to us, Gast would only be good in an emergency. "That I was found out before I could make my third wish."

"I'm impressed."

I could feel myself being thrown back, the raw force was much more than I would've expected from the old hag. My body slammed against Peppa and the two of us flew back till we hit the edge of a plateau. Even though I felt some pain, I couldn't help but smile.

Yoko had just made a big mistake.

"Oh, the old folks home must've lost a residence, better get out of here," I flipped to my feet, watching as Yoko let the outline of her form be seen and Peppa hopped back to her feet.

"Before I make that loss permanent." Peppa finished for me, walking just a bit away from me. I could tell that she knew what I wanted her to do.

That was when Yoko let me see her, that was when she let us feel her battle power. For the first time since meeting this old hag I had two reactions that I didn't think I would. The first, her battle power was the third biggest that I'd ever felt, maybe as much as three or four times stronger than Captain Ginyu.

Normally I'd be confused about how I beat her the first time, but when I finally took in her appearance I found that her second wish had done something that I should've expected from an old green monster. The clean skin, the lack of wrinkles, those muscles...

It seems that her youth had been restored.

That was what caused the second reaction… she was kind of hot and I hated myself for thinking that.

"You know that was the second time that I've made a wish and had the Dragon killed on me," Yoko smiled, slowly walking towards us, her ki aura flaring up around her, pulsing out every few seconds. "I really should be mad… but it's fine because now I know about another Dragon."

"It's not like I'll be telling you where it is," I scoffed as I started to bend my knees, readying my body for what Peppa and I were going to. "You'd need to kill me before I'd even think of telling you."

"Oh, I've got my ways to make you talk."

Her threat went unchallenged because it was time for the main event of the evening. Oddly, there was no expression of confusion from Yoko, even as we bent her bodies away from each and made several steps to start the only dance that we knew.

"Fus-"

"-sion"

"FU-SION-HA!"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Hello everyone! What tragic events that have just transpired. What kind of power is about to be brought to bear on the world of Namek? Can the Planet even withstand that kind of power? What else has Yoko's youth brought to her than just what we see?_**

 ** _Is there something else the ancient heran is hiding? What do the other characters think of this wish? Will our heroes get another chance to make a wish on the Dragon Balls?_**

 ** _There have been some complaints about the number of character plots that I've introduced recently. So I've decided to re-focus the story for the next few chapters to just focus on the characters that are on Namek._**

 ** _This doesn't mean that those other plots won't happen, just that there will only be Raditz and the others around him for the next few chapters. Also, it helps a lot that all the characters are connected with each other in easy ways that allow me to split them up like this._**


	60. Ch57: Beat Down!

_**Author's Note: Now I don't usually do top author's notes anymore. I've rewritten the last two chapters so I thought I would just mention that so you wouldn't be confused by why the scenes are happening again, it's because I've redone them unless this is the version in which case, ignore this.** _

* * *

**(Raditz: Sometime In the Past)**

 _I could still remember the first time I tried to train, could still remember the smell of burnt grass from outside our backyard. It was from my first attempt to recreate the Kamehameha, I was an over-excited three-year-old boy with the mind of an adult, I thought I could handle it._

 _It had exploded in my hands as I gathered the power._

 _So no, I couldn't handle it. I couldn't even fly yet._

 _That was when Dad had stepped out of our backdoor, his head still free of that iconic red headband, it was still something that took me by surprise. But it wouldn't be long before this smoother skinned, shoulder pauldron-wearing version of Bardock was going to be etched in my mind._

 _This had been before Dad had started to train with me. In fact, it was the first time he'd been home in about three months. There were Missions that had been keeping him busy, because of that, it was still really odd to see him at that stage._

 _Mind you, it was odd being a saiyan in general._

 _"Raditz, you done blowing yourself up?" he asked me at the time, his face lit up in amusement at the state of the backyard. Which was better than how Mom would've reacted, being annoyed at needing to clean up after me once more._

 _"I'm training, not blowing myself up," I'd let out in a mumbled response, crossing my arms across my chest and pouting. Dad just laughed at me in a low chuckle that had rumbled through my ear, I remember specifically pouting at this, something that caused the man that I would soon call Dad to frown._

 _It had taken a long while to call him that._

 _Bardock then shuffled closer to me, and out of nowhere rubbed his dirty hands on my nice, clean hair. Which let me tell you was long enough to be a cape even at four. I'd tried to get away from his grip but as a small child I was no much for the mighty Bardock._

 _"Not the first I've seen someone explode but it's the first time it's been called training," Dad stopped rubbing greasy, filthy hands on my formerly clean hair. I had squirmed after that, trying to stop committing to the urge to comb through my hair at that very moment. "How about you show me what you were working on? Might be able to see what you're doing wrong."_

 _I could remember the feeling of my lip as I bit down slightly, my nerves acting up around the man I knew could kill me with a single blow of his pinkie finger._

 _"Fine," I had told him, at the time being more afraid of what he'll do to me, rather than thinking Dad would be helpful. So I attempted the Kamehameha once more... and it exploded again. Covering me in soot when the fire temporarily burnt the grass of the garden._

 _I remember that I was so embarrassed that I ducked my head and felt my cheeks heat up. But that may have just been the fire from a few seconds ago. With a single swirl of motion, Dad had taken off his rather large green armband and wiped the dirt gently from my face._

 _"I know what's wrong," he told me, squatting down into the very same pose that I had just used in my failure of using the Kamehameha. "See, you got to gather the ki slowly at first, just til you get used to gathering it like that. Like this."_

 _Back then I couldn't believe that sight before me, Dad calmy going through the same vocalization that I had, but unlike my attempt, his went slow and smoothly. Not a single hitch in the entire process…_

 _"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!" Dad had screamed out, throwing his arms forward so he could launch the technique forward like the God, Thor, throwing out his hammer at his enemies. The blue blast had been mesmerizing to see for the first time like this._

 _Sadly this moment of awe had been broken by a very loud voice yelling out._

 _"My garden!" Mom had yelled, stepping out of our home as if she'd just watched someone stab and burn me. "What happened?"_

 _I remember the shocked look that flashed across Dad's face, one that no doubt flashed across my own face at the time, as he looked out at where he'd just shot the Kamehameha… realizing that he'd just destroyed the flowers himself._

 _"Raditz! How could you destroy your mother's flowers, you know how much she loved them."_

 _To this day, I will always remember that day, not as the time I learned the Kamehameha… but as the time that Dad got me in trouble for when he ruined Mom's garden. Which I don't think she ever bothered re-doing?_

* * *

 **(Yoko: Centuries Ago!)**

 _Yoko didn't have many memories of her earliest years left, time hadn't been all that good to her, not in mind and not in body. Though that was just natural when you're several centuries older than what your species' lifespan is._

 _But what Yoko did remember was the firsts. The first time she fell in love, her first kill... the first time Yoko smelled the sweet grass of Namek. The one that the Elderest Heran cherished most, was the first time she met her father._

 _It was a surprise to no one that Bojack had slept with many people, someone of his fame and accomplishments would be lusted after like he was the last bit of steak._

 _But Yoko was the only child Bojack was known to have conceived._

 _He was nothing if not careful with that sort of activity._

 _It was only when she reached her early teens, at thirteen to be exact, that Yoko had met him. Even as far back as it was, Yoko remembered being told that Bojack's conquest of the universe made him far too busy to have had a chance to meet with her before then._

 _He was larger than life, more important than it too, or so her mother told her._

 _"Tell me," had been his first words to her, the tone detached and without infliction. "Your mother tells me that your a talented illusionist. Is that true?"_

 _"Y-y-yes, father," Yoko had stuttered out, her voice strained against the excitement that came from meeting the man for the first time. Bojack's eyes darted to the corner of the room as if he could see something that Yoko couldn't._

 _"I'm impressed," he had smiled, a cuttingly thin smile that barely stretched across his face. It was a smile that Yoko would see him give many others in the future, though there it was to his victims rather than to her, that just carved it into her memory all the more. "We've not a case of that in the last few hundred years."_

 _Yoko remembered the warmth that she felt running up her chest at these words, the delight she felt at being praised by the great Bojack. What more could she do but preen at the words?_

 _"Thanks… father," Had been her response to what she had thought was praise._

 _"It'll be useful for our plans," And then Bojack's smile curled. "And please… call me Dad."_

 _That was the day that Yoko entered into her father's service. It was the happiest moment in her long life, the day that she devoted herself to the realization of her father's goals._

* * *

 **(Namek: Raditz)**

"Ahh… " Peppa trailed off, her expression no doubt as shocked as my own, the event that had just transpired taking us so off guard that we didn't even react to the crackle of laughter that Yoko had let out from the failed fusion. "What just happened?"

"I… " I couldn't find my voice, couldn't even think of a reason why the fusion just failed like this. If we'd done the dance wrong, we'd be old or a fatso… but the flash of light and no actual fusion? That didn't begin to make sense. "Let's do it again!"

There was another crackle of laughter from Yoko's now youthful body while we attempted the dance a second time.

But the result didn't change.

"Oh come the fuck on!" I snapped, the lack of results causing me to growl and stamp my foot against the ground. "What's going on, what did you do!" I yelled while pointing at the still crackling Heran. I unbent my knees because If I wasn't going to fuse then I need to prepare for a possible beatdown that I could be receiving from Yoko.

"You're a sharp kid," Yoko told me, my blood boiled at the sight of her grin, it was the sight of her now perfect teeth glinting from the sunlight that really got to me. It was a reminder that the old hag stole my wish but I swallowed down my anger, knowing that it would only make me sloppy. But that would be hard when her entire face was looking like the perfect outlet for my building rage.

"Figuring out the Metamoran fusion dance, not even I could figure that out. It was details of the dance, like the requirements… those I could find a book on."

That was when she threw something down onto the ground and my heart chilled at the sight of a brown furry tail.

My tail.

"It's nothing personal kid," The Tail-Stealing-Bitch shrugged. "I'm finishing this tale."

It came to me suddenly, one of the requirements of the fusion dance was that the fusees' must have similar body types. I was aware that this would be an issue in the future but never would've thought just losing my tail would be enough of a difference to stop the fusion from happening.

"Well… that cuts deep." Peppa joked, nudging me with her elbow. "Eh… eh?"

"Peppa… time and place," I bounced into a stance, my arms jutting out to form a defense against anything that Yoko would pull against us. "Go with the beta plan!"

There was a period of silence, then Peppa's aura burst forth and she rushed up into the sky.

The beta plan was something that we'd thought up for situations that we couldn't fuse in. Peppa would go high in the sky, at least until she couldn't be seen. while I sent out a series of October Slasher towards our enemy. Then Peppa would use a Tuesday Dynamite to take out their eyes once she saw an opening.

Not really designed for this time, where we couldn't fuse at all, rather than that we didn't have the time to fuse, but it could be what we need to take Yoko off guard.

"OCTOBER SLASHER!" I yelled, sending out a series of blades toward the now youthful Yoko. Dozens of times during a single instance I sent out so many ki blades that a 300 reference could be made from the act.

That was when the rules of narrative plans entered the fay.

See if the plan is explained… it goes wrong.

Yoko dashed suddenly, coming towards with a speed that I knew meant that the old woman wasn't really trying. I tried to correct where I was sending out October Slashers, but everything that hit her just passed through her harmlessly.

It was the Afterimage technique!

I felt Yok's fist smash into my stomach, ejecting whatever breath I had and leaving me wide open to the next blow, a knee-slapping into my side and sending me tumbling to the ground. With a single hand, I gripped the ground, ripping out a large boulder and throwing it at Yoko's face while at the same time flipping back to my feet.

That ended with Yoko just ignoring the dirt in her eyes, then poking me in the forehead with just her pinkie finger but that felt much closer to being hit by a semi-truck rather than a digit. The sheer force threw me back, causing me to lose my footing had on the ground.

When I attempted to stop my momentum by throwing my weight to the ground I felt Yoko's cane whack me across the head, reversing my course with enough force that could hear the crack of my head of the wood.

All I could see was the dark brown of mud and blue from Namekian grass peeking out from the edge of my vision. Even in position, face down in the dirt, I could feel Yoko's enjoyment fill the air. Especially when her heel stabbed into the small of my back.

"Come on," she finally snarked, taking her foot from my back and walking away from me. "I know that you can do better than this. I've been waiting so long to return to this state, to regain my youth. Can't you at least give me a workout, Raditz."

I stood up slowly, letting the breeze of the Namekian air touch the bare skin of my arms. Twisting my body so I could touch my toes, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes. I was stretching my ki sense until I could compare her power to my own as accurately as possible.

Not too sure what a five times multiplier would be called… so just going to call out the standard name. But not before a certain event happened.

"Tuesday Dynamite!"

"Sunset Overtime."

At the very moment that Peppa hit her with her technique, my aura exploded around me. Not into the dull orange smoke-like aura that I had whenever I used it before but into a violent red aura that surged fiercely around me

The Tuesday Dynamite stuck right on, cutting into Yoko's eyes like they were tomatoes.

Before Yoko could even scream about her eyes, I shot forward and punched in the face. Her nose shattered, splattering blood over the two of us and sending the old fecker off into plateau, like a rocket towards the moon.

Hitting it and getting buried under a pile of rubble. It was only a single second later when the entire plateau exploded into dust, Yoko's form slowly walking out from the dust cloud without a single wound; the only sign that she'd ever been injured were the speckles of blood on her face.

"SUNSET TRIPLETIME!" Peppa yelled as she arrived next to Yoko's head in a flash, an orange smoky haze flowing over her body. Her small saiyan fist slammed into Yoko's side, flinging the woman away.

I reactivated my own Sunset Overtime, once again using the five times version to gain the strength needed to do damage to the powerful immortal. I got to Yoko so fast that it felt like I'd time-traveled, kicking her chin so hard that I could feel the crunch of bone.

But as Yoko was once more in the air, I noticed the deadly trap she set.

A sphere of ki gathered in Yoko's free hand, launched at me and knocked me to the ground, my body skidding across the ground like a pebble skipping over the ocean. I eventually managed to flip back into my feet.

That was when I noticed, the ki blast had somehow circled around. Now it headed towards Peppa like it was blood. My eyes widened in shock and I could almost feel my breath leave my body at the power I could sense coming from that attack.

Even working together Peppa and I wouldn't be able to survive getting hit by that.

"SUNSET OVERTIME!"

Once more I stressed my body, my nerves burning as I raced forward to intercept the blast. At the same time, Peppa noticed me coming, changing directions, her own Sunset overtime petering out at this very moment.

I gathered up a mountain's worth of ki to my hand, compressing till it was the size of a softball. I knew that I'd need to time this at just the right moment, and thankfully as I could tell by Peppa's smirking face she knew what she had to do too.

With all the grace of a Masked Booby, Peppa turned, her feet now facing towards as we homed in on each other. I mirrored her grace. Now the two of us were heading straight for the other with her feet first.

A second passed and we kicked off each other, letting me threw out my gathering of ki towards the coming blast of Yoko's. The raw power exploded off each other, thundering out between the two of us as we were propelled to safety.

But my safety wouldn't last for long, for I used the shockwave of that massive explosion to propel myself toward Yoko. It didn't end there though, my Sunset Overtime raged around me, pushing my body faster than just a shockwave along could have ever hoped to.

I started to gather ki to my forearms, keeping it focused in a fiery mass around the limbs. The Sunset Overtime started to burn as the flame-like ki grew stronger but I ignored the pain, I let it fester and push me to even greater speeds, even greater power.

It was time to channel my inner Terry Bogard.

At that moment I surpassed any kind of speed that I had ever experienced, when not fused at least. The world became enveloped in some kind of slow-motion effect, sort of like the Matrix. It allowed me to perceive Yoko raise her cane, pointing at me as I came at her.

It was only as I was a single meter away from her when the cane lit up and shot out a beam at me but I expected that. With a sudden sharp stop, I slammed into the ground with my burning fists, hitting the terrain like a meteor. My ki exploding along the ground, surrounding Yoko with a deadly v-shaped blaze… but not actually touching her.

There was a pause in the fight as nothing happened, only a bunch of flashes along the ground as it quietly shook like an overwhelming washing machine. Looking up to see the smug smile on the face of Yoko as the steam around her eyes faded to reveal that her eyes had healed, her vision back to perfect.

"Missed did you?" she asked, her hand slowly coming down to my panting form. My Sunset Overtime had faded, I'd allowed it to so I could preserve my stamina for this fight, I wasn't going to burn myself out when I knew that I couldn't kill her in a single maneuver anyway.

It also allowed me to get the old hag into a false sense of security, knowing that she couldn't properly sense my battle power Yoko might think that I was already spent.

But I also wanted to see the look on her face when I did this.

"Thursday Thundercrash!"

With those words, Yoko's face lit up in surprise. It was like the old broad had somehow never expected me to misdirect her like this, for some reason. I honestly couldn't tell you why the woman suddenly became a moron.

The entire area before me lit up in a literal blaze of fire. Blue in color and hot as a raging forest fire, I focused the ki in front of me, concreting much harder than I'd ever had before. The flames started to gather and pile on top of Yoko.

"I'm almost impressed," she snidely remarked, somehow not-bothered by the raging inferno I'd summoned around her. Yoko simply patted at her shoulders as if wiping the flames from it. "If you'd used this earlier on me, I mightn't have gotten up in time to make my wish."

"Oh," I smiled, as the raging fire in front of me grew in size and intensity. "That's not the attack."

In an instance, the world exploded into bright light. I couldn't even see the effect this technique was having on the woman before, but I could hear the yell of frustration that Yoko let out as the terrain was ripped from the world.

I could hear the chunks of earth splatter against the ground next to me as they started to make their way down from the flaming remnants of the Namekian landscape. It took several seconds for the smoke to clear, but when it did?

I was greeted to the sight of a rather severe change to Namek's deserted islands. From eyesight alone, I could see the devastation done, the Grand Canyon back on my Earth would look at this site and find a twin. The water that once surrounded the now destroyed islands rushed in to fill in the chasm, the usual splashing sound that would accompany this not being heard, the depths were so deep.

I sighed in a deep breath as Peppa landed next to me.

Unlike me, she didn't stress her body as much with Sunset Overtime. In fact, she kept to just the times three multiplier. I wasn't really sure if that was because that was as high as it could go or if Peppa was just balancing for stamina rather than power.

"That couldn't have done her in," Peppa spoke, her hands bounding around in the air as if she would sense Yoko from the air current alone. "Could it?"

"No," I replied, there was very little question in my mind about this. "We won't be able to kill her, that was just to give us time to re-"

Suddenly I hard Peppa yell out to me, but it was too late. Yoko's hand suddenly appeared from out nowhere, gripping my throat so tightly that I wasn't sure how my neck hadn't snapped in half. I struggled, kicking out at the limb holding me in place, aiming for the elbow.

With her free hand, Yoko stuck out at Peppa, sending my friend flying out like she was a doll. This wouldn't deal with her for long but Yoko's strength was far too powerful for me to resist.

"Really, in another life," Yoko started her villain monologue with a tongue-twisting slur to her accent. "You might be dangerous, but I can see it in your eyes. Only so deadly to me because I can take it. Honestly, softness like that will only get you killed."

With the same hand that she used to strike Peppa away from me, Yoko started to wail into me like I was a punching bag. Instantly I could tell that the old hag wasn't hitting me as hard as she could, no if that was the case my ribs would be cracking under the pressure instead of merely bruising.

Painful bruising, but still not strikes that were going to break my bones.

"Tell me," I gasped out, my voice coming in barely a whisper but I could tell from the twitch of her ears that Yoko had heard me. "Did you even intend to tell her that you couldn't revive the entire heran race?"

"Not really," she pouted in that way that reminded me of a shrug. "I wasn't going to keep it a secret forever. But Gyaku didn't need to know till Bojack returns," what Yoko said next chilled me to my core. Especially Gyaku's age. "She's simply a means to an end, after all, father needs more females to repopulate our armies… and it's not like I will be suitable for that."

I was nearly sick at the rather disgusting plan in mind for the young girl. No matter the sins that Gyaku's committed… that was just too far, it was too cruel a fate for the wicked. But I couldn't focus on that now.

Because I think that Yoko had just called Bojack father?

"Father?" My eyes widened, wondering if I'd just forgotten something important that Guru had told me or if the old fecker had ever bothered to tell me? "Do you mean-"

"So Guru didn't tell you," Yoko practically winked at me, though it could be the lack of oxygen causing me to imagine things. But I knew from the smell of her, a mix of blood and strawberries, growing stronger with each passing second that she truly was getting closer. "Bojack is my father."

There were two things that passed through my mind at that point… and because I hate myself I verbalized the first.

"HA!" I yelled with all the breath that I could muster, surprising her. "Y-y-your a fucking w-weakling, a failure, four hundred years and you couldn't get the old man out? Let's not even get into how Freeza… hell, Cooler could kick your ass."

Yoko blinked in confusion, no doubt wondering how being weaker than two of the strongest guys in the universe made her a weakling when that would put her in the current top 10… maybe 5 of universe. Which was the reaction I needed?

"Solar Solstice!" I yelled out, not even taking the time to charge the technique to my hands but instead, I used the original version of the technique. Allowing me to send blinding light out as beams from my eyes to Yoko's.

Thankfully I'd practiced fighting without eyesight since the last time I'd used this technique. Being blind was nothing at all to me anymore.

"AH, MY EYES!" She yelled, dropping me out of either shock or pain, I honestly couldn't tell you which. Yoko's hands went to her eyes as she took a few steps back from me, giving me all the time that I needed to set up my next technique.

"Wednesday Wall!"

Shining, gleaming my green barrier sprung into life. Keeping me safe from Yoko's immediate retribution and therefore giving Peppa some time to catch back up to me. If I want any chance of even lasting a few more minutes I needed to make this a complete team effort.

What happened next shouldn't have surprised me.

But it did.

There was a wave of Yoko's hand, shattering the Wednesday Wall like it was a sheet of glass rather than a construct that could save a planet from an Earth Ending Comet. It was a display of power that I expected from Cooler or Freeza, not someone like this.

But that at least revealed that Yoko was holding back… just more than I had actually feared possible.

"You know that was a-" Yoko was interrupted by the pair of small orange glowing feet that rammed into her face, smashing her into a plateau some miles away from us. Which was much further away than I had thought any of us could have hitherto. Peppa sat down next to me, her body shaking from the stress that Sunset Overtime was placing on her.

"You ok?" I asked, but keeping my attention fully on to Yoko's fallen form as the woman slowly get to her back to her feet. I took note that there was not a single wound on her from Peppa's assault, though I wasn't sure if that was because Yoko was so much stronger or if her regen was so much greater now that she was young once more.

"You have the oddest priorities," Peppa rolled her eyes at me, looking as if she was actually annoyed at my concern."I should be asking you that, Mr. Getting-Choked-Out."

While I was a bit put off by Peppa's lack of concern for how her own body was, her words also caused me to note that my own body was trembling and my muscles were burning. It really put my mind back on task, back on how to defeat Yoko.

"Ok, the plan is to blast her off the planet," I informed Peppa, dropping into a rather loose fighting stance. I wasn't sure if my muscle burning was a sign to ease off the Sunset Overtime but I knew that I couldn't take my chances with things as they were. "There's no killing her but punting her into the suns, that at least should trap Yoko in the gravity wells for a few decades at least. I'll have something to seal her away by then."

Well, that and keep burning her bits faster than she couldn't regenerate.

"So hit her hard?"

"Yes."

Peppa sighed, taking her hands to her head and palming before dropping back into a stance.

"I'm never letting you make plans ever again," she eventually let out. Frankly, I was insulted… but this was a really basic plan… and it mightn't actually work. So I'll her comment slide this time, but the second Peppa makes a plan up it better be good.

That when Peppa twisted her hips out, causing me to look and the lack of something rather telling.

"Maybe from now on you'll show me some respect," the young girl crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, turning her back to me.

"I already show you the respect you deserve," I sniped back, clapping her on the back and grinning with a wide smile. "Which is none but let's just get this party started. Are you ready for a rerun of my favorite technique?"

"Nope we don't have time for that," Peppa piped up, bumping her tail-less hips with my mine. "We got to go!"

She leaped to a rather smooth plateau, popping into the first of many amazing poses that would bring us victory this day and perhaps many others.

"Amalgamation time!"

* * *

 **(Namek: Yoko)**

Yoko sat up with deliberate slowness. The raw power that filled her body reminded her of the heydays, of the days that she broke and battered her enemies. When Yoko played with them, watched as they squirmed and their spirits broke before her body would even show a scar.

Because she was eternal.

Never-ending.

But Yoko knew when she was playing with her food too much. Even though she'd kept her power to barely over a single percent of her full might, it was obvious that the two kids were nothing but mayflies against the terrible storm that was the daughter of Bojack.

But then they drew blood against her, then they outsmarted her. These were things that couldn't stand. Things that she would never allow again. Yoko wouldn't kill them straight away, she couldn't. She still needed to know the world that the other set of Dragon Balls were hidden on.

 _"But I only need one of them alive."_

Yoko's thoughts churned while her mouth curled into a wide grin. A laugh came out of her mouth, cackling and wild. Because even if she spent years out in space getting to this next location it wouldn't matter, because, with Freeza's recent disappearance and her return to full power, it wasn't like anyone would be able to stop her.

Well anyone that the Kais would be able to send.

"Reigun!"

Yoko let the massive blue ki beam smash into her, stopping her from walking toward the no doubt exhausted and panicked saiyans. It was a powerful attack, capable of killing most in the universe by burning them so fast that they evaporated but for Yoko, this was nothing. There was no burning, the ki couldn't break through her skin. It couldn't hurt nor could it shove her back a few feet. instead, it slid around her like Yoko was a pillar in the middle of a wave. The elder heran went back to laughing,

If this attack was in the hands of someone more powerful, it would have been a dangerous position for the daughter of Bojack to be in. But no, this was someone much weaker than the saiyans, someone that was much too weak to take advantage of the true power that the technique had. Yoko already knew who they were.

"You know, Gyaku," Yoko snapped her fingers, her cane slashing into the ground. "You shouldn't use a technique you haven't mastered against its creator. That's poor sportsmanship."

The blue ki shot up in the air, contracting and spinning into a series of bright blue bubbles that surrounded the area in an odd hue, even overtaking the light of Namek's two visible suns. But still, the younger female stood defiantly.

"You bitch, I trusted you!" Gyaku growled, her face covered in scatches and her nose looking slightly off-center from having to be reset. There was still plenty of dried blood covering her body and outfit. It was obvious that even though she had recovered enough from her fight with Peppa to stand, she hadn't regained all her power. "Breeding stock? I'm not even thirteen yet, you sick freak!"

"Oh," Yoko smiled, her teeth suddenly razor sharp and her eyes somehow glaring at the young girl even through the smile. "You young children of today, so full of what's right and wrong. In my day a woman would love to hear that they were promised the attentions of Father. Hell, my mother was only a year ol-"

Gyaku's foot sprang out, snapping against the force of Yoko's strong solid forearm coming up far faster to block the blow. A deliberately slow overhead chop was sidestepped by Gyako but when the younger heran went to take advantage of the opening, her fist was found trapped inside Yoko's mouth, the woman's jaw somehow opened so wide that Gyaku's fist was held between the Oldest heran's two front teeth.

"What?" there was only the time for a quick flash of horror to appear across Gyaku's face... Before a crunch came down and her fingers fell to the ground.

"Taste like," Yoko liked her rather bloody lips, but did nothing to stop the fluid dripping from her jaw. "Tastes like pork."

The shock suddenly left Gyaku's system and while normally for a fighter that would mean they'd once more be able to fight, it was not the case here. Gyaku fell the ground, screaming in pain, and attempting to stem the blood from draining out of her body.

"My hand?" she could be heard whispering.

"Don't worry," Yoko patted the young girl on the head, causing the young girl to jump back, fighting off the pain with now only a grimace to show for it. "Bojack will not require you to have hands. Only that you serve him faithfully."

"Fuck this planet!" With her only good hand, Gyaku pointed towards the ground, a sparkling green sphere forming in the center of her palm, "FUCK THE DRAGON BALLS… AND MOST OF ALL FUCK YOU!"

"Please," Yoko scoffed, once more walking slowly towards the young girl. "I'm immortal. I can survive space, it's you that can't."

Gyaku's face froze before a deadly smile spread from one ear to the other. It was only the brief spasms of pain that broke through the otherwise confident image of the brief leader of the heran race. Once more on top of things.

"But can you move fast enough to get to another planet in the next million years?"

This time it was Yoko that froze, stopping mid-step to stare wide-eyed at the younger heran. But as the seconds passed and Gyaku's attack grew in scale the wide-eyed stare narrowed, before that sharp tooth smile became a scowl.

"Is that how it is?" Yoko asked Gyaku, her voice small. "After all the training I gave, all the secrets I have shared would have shared with you. I'm disappointed in you."

"Boo-fucking-hoo!" Gyaku replied, raising her hand just slightly up to prepare to launch it. With knowledge of her coming death, Gyaku closed her eyes and called out the attack, "GALACTIC NUKE!"

Only nothing happened, forcing the young heran girl, the young teenage girl to open her eyes and found… herself missing her entire left arm from the elbow down, the wound cauterized and the muscle and fat of her arm left as a brown mess of flesh.

"I'm sorry it has to come to this," Yoko told her, a sincere sad smile on her face as she stared down on the young girl, who appeared to be going into shock from her injuries. "This is for your own good. I don't make these demands for my own sake, but for yours."

A jumbled garble was the only response.

"I shall at least kill you with my favorite technique," Yoko sighed, pointing her index finger down. "It is the least that my favorite student deserves."

 _"I don't know, maybe not kill her?"_

Yoko turned to face the odd voice, unsure who it was but finding the timbre familiar. There was also this odd double effect that they were doing, it chilled her to the bone. Yoko hadn't felt such a thing since she was defeated by Lord Slug.

Her mouth scrunched up into a scroll once more at the sight before her, letting the ki she gathered to her finger disappear with a casual wave. Yoko drank in the sight before her, letting not a single aspect of the being in front of her escape her sight.

"But how?" Yoko questioned, after having fitted all the mental pieces together.

 _"An incredible weight loss program,"_ Rappa smiled before exploding into action with a bright blue aura around them, homing in on the old woman, before disappearing from sight and reappearing by the now-still form of Gyaku. _"You should try it, could get rid of those fat thighs of yours."_

Yoko turned rapidly, letting out a finger beam at the same time the fused fighter vanished once more with Gyaku held within their arms. A single second passed… and there was no sign of the saiyan fighter, but Yoko wasn't too worried, the being didn't hide their ki at all.

In fact, a rather large grin formed on her face, her sharp teeth once more appearing as her body started to tremble.

 _"Sorry, I just needed to send the little girl to bed,"_ Rappa's voice sprung up once more. _"Now that I've got that out of the way, how about we start the real fight?_

"Finally a worthy opponent!" Yoko roared out, powering up to levels that took Rappa by complete surprise. It was with her cane held high that Yoko took her cane and stabbed it into the ground. "Come saiyan, show me what you got!"

Rappa dropped into a stance themselves, their face being enveloped in a wide toothy grin.

 _"Our battle will be legendary!"_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Proman here, with another exciting rewrite straight from the mouth of madness. I know that some of you were annoyed with the way that the last two chapters had gone, in terms of pacing, action, and character decisions. Well, I hope that this fixes at least some of the concerns._**

 ** _I've also know that some of you are sick of Yoko... and that this doesn't really fix that issue because with a re-write technically you're seeing more of her. But don't worry, this arc will be coming to an end at the end of this week... if luck holds that is._**

 ** _I'd also like to thank Mizu for beta'ing over the past period of time, they've done some good work and have been great on delivering fast results. Hopefully, the coming chapters will meet the expectations that some have of me and succeed the ones that others' have of me._**

 ** _Edit: Forget to add some numbers for you lot, don't look if you don't want spoilers._**

 **[spoiler]**

 **Yoko(Base): 2,980,000**

 **Rappa(Base): 5,730,000**

 **So please, if you like it then leave a review... for each chapter :)**


	61. Ch58: Awakened By Fury

**(Yoko)**

The blow that came for Yoko's head was sudden, faster than what the power level she could sense from the fusion should allow. But by now she'd come to expect that sort of thing out of Raditz, so adding that to this… Rappa would only make sense.

Which was why she leaped back from the attack before it came within an inch of her nose. The next blow that the saiyan sent out was a flying knee strike head straight for Yoko's chest. With speed and power that her young body allotted her the old heran copied the motion.

The resulting clap was like a lightning strike, the very ground beneath ripped open and the air growing heavy as rocks were thrown up into the sky.

Yoko's hand flew out towards Rappa's face, an act that the fusion predicted and countered with their own, grabbing the woman's in mid-motion. The two smiled like they were lions sizing up a meal as they squeezed and applied pressure on the conjoined hands, with each passing second the power behind the grip increased and increased on both until the two were so red in the face that they could've been confused with cherries.

But it was Yoko found themselves on the losing end of the competition.

For a brief second, the fused saiyan frowned before a hard, thin smile spread across their face, along with a boot that sent Yoko back several meters. On her face, was that same sharp-toothed smile that she'd been wearing as she broke Gyaku to pieces.

"I've found your limit," Yoko smiled, tapping her foot along the ground. "A bit more than five million. A number that-"

But she wouldn't get to finish that sentence, Rappa's elbow zoomed into her face. Snapping the nose once more and sending the ancient heran tumbling to the ground like a sack of bricks. In one instant, Rappa threw out a hand, blasting out with a deadly ki blast while Yoko rolled to the side to avoid it.

It was then that Yoko found herself held in a full nelson, her body struggling against the might holding her down. Even as this took place, Rappa bent backward while lifting her over themselves and letting go mid-motion.

 ** _"DragonSuplex!"_**

Crashing to the ground with a wet flop, Yoko's ears bled slightly from the impact of her head bouncing off a rock left there.

Hopping to her feet. Yoko blocked a punch from Rappa that smashed into her forearm. The sickening crunch upon impact telling the two fighters all they needed to know, even as Yoko was knocked yet again. But things were not over for the heran fighter, for her good arm snapped into position.

An index finger aimed at Rappa, blue ki gathered to its point like a deadly highlighter.

"Reigun!"

The resulting beam was massive, the height of a rather tall building, and also as wide as a two-story house. It sparkled and buzzed with the power of ki.

Rappa only smiled, copying the motion that Yoko had used just that second but waiting to gather power to its tip.

 ** _"Tuesday Peri-peri!"_**

Red and surging forward like a bolt from Zeus, the ki attack was thin, almost dainty. Twisting in the air like it was some kind of corkscrew, Yoko almost thought it wouldn't be able to do much against her technique. Then It sliced through the Reigun as if it was a water balloon rather than some deadly energy stream.

Without a single second to comprehend the situation, Yoko was hit by the Tuesday Peri-peri, it drilling into her body and making its way left and right as got deeper and deeper. It wasn't a straight line that it went through her, no it was a painful corkscrew.

Taking out both lungs and her heart at the same time.

Coughing up blood, Yoko fell to the ground, the spiral-shaped hole going through her body in a way that meant you wouldn't be able to see from one end to the next, you could tell that it was more than a little bit painful.

Rappa slammed a kick into what was left of her ribs, shattering them while also hiking her into the air as if Yoko was a football about to be soloed. Then flipping into the air themselves Rappa executed a flying bicycle kick into her face, launching her into the sky with enough force that the old heran knew it would cause her to leave the planet's atmosphere.

 ** _"So long, gay Bowser!"_ **Rappa yelled while holding a single hand above their forehead to block out the light of the sun as Yoko reached higher elevations.

Sadly for the fusion, that was when the eldest heran's regenerative powers truly kicked in. Her lungs came back first, followed by her heart. Somehow managing to skid in the air, Yoko turned around with the intensity of the eagle spotting their prey.

Her ki exploding around her as the heran powered up, the light of her green aura growing brighter and brighter as her hair started to shift and lift just slightly so that it spiked up in the back and fronts. Leaving the long flowing hair at the back of Yoko's head seemingly shorter than before.

"I'm not going to lose to some kids!" Yoko grunted while the pigment of her skin shifted to spring green, her hair turning into a brighter shade of orange and her eyes evolving into a red gleam of light.

But that was not the end of her transformation.

The muscles on her limbs expanded like they were balloons, before then growing in length as if it was stretching out to let Yoko's body expand proportionally. Her torso was next, exploding out all at once in both width and length with her neck and head following after.

What once was a small woman, about the height of a seven-year-old child, was now a slightly taller woman, which meant teenage size.

Now you would think that such a transformation would take a few seconds at least. Long enough for Rappa to burst through the air and interrupt it? But sadly that wasn't to be so, this happens in a single moment, less than a second.

By the time Rappa made it to Yoko, she had already punched them in the face, sending them hurtling back into the ground. Crashing into it with enough force that it sank the entire island. Burying them under a mountain of dirt and water.

* * *

 **(Gyaku)**

Gyaku awoke to the sound of a boy grumbling, his hands floating above her body with a golden sheen. The feeling reminded her of the warmth of her bed on a cool night or the feel of her mother's arms around her for a soft hug.

It was nice.

"What happened?" she moaned, reaching up with her hand to rub her forehead… only to find that no such limb was coming forward. "AHHHH!"

"Oh shut your mouth," The boy snapped at her, letting her get a proper look at his face as he turned to speak to her. "We could re-attach it if I can find the arm… "

Gast trailing off gave Gyaku the chance to speak up once again.

"R-r-really?" Gyaku's studdered, bringing her other arm to her eye line… only to find a rather disturbing secondary discover. "MY FINGERS!"

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that," Gast nearly chuckled, his smile sheepish but in that way where you couldn't tell if he was lying about it or not. His hands continued their work, sealing the wounds over her body with his healing glow, it was nothing that Gyaku could ever truly describe.

It was floating in sunshine, warm, inviting and with just the hint of power.

"How could you forget that I didn't have any fucking fingers!"

"I don't know," he shrugged, his shoulders rolling as Gast smiled… it was small and only at the edge of his mouth. "How do you forget that you didn't have any fucking fingers?"

Gyaku nearly growled, attempting to sit up only to be shoved back down by the simplest of nudges by the Namekian. Her eyes glared at the boy, if she'd had the energy she would've burned him alive.

"Let me up!"

"Nope," Gast popped his lips out as he spoke. "You're not going anywhere, not while I've got anything to say about it."

"You?" she giggled, leaning her head on the ground grass terrain. "You couldn't stop a fly!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah-" before Gyaku could start on a long tirade about how feeble he was, how he could never defeat her even if Gyaku didn't have any working arms… Gast sat on her. His legs coming to either side of her torso as his small smile grew wide. "What are you doing?"

"Proving a point," he responded, tapping his fingers along the ground. "Try and get up. I dare you."

Gyaku smiled, closing her eyes and pushed up her chest. There was no way that such a small brat could ever hope to hold her down. But she couldn't, no matter how hard the young heran girl pushed against the small boy's weight there was no give at all.

She was stuck on the ground.

"See-"

"How are you so fat!?" Gyaku interrupted him with a whine. "Your species sustains itself entirely on water!"

"I'm not," Gast told her, losing that smile that had been on his face the whole time. "You're just really tired."

"Oh… " Gyaku replied, closing her eyes once more and letting the heat from the sun remind her of the gentle embrace of the golden healing from before. The weight of the past few days, the past few months were crushing her at the moment. Knowing that her goal was further than it had ever been.

Knowing that with the state of her body her goal may be forever out of reach.

The young thirteen-year-old girl couldn't help the metaphorical ocean that drowned her emotions. Dragging them into the depths of her heart. It wasn't long until this metaphor became expressed as the tears flowed out Gyaku's eyes, falling back sideways towards the ground.

"Listen," Gast explosively sighed, causing Gyaku to once more open her eyes and stare at the boy, though her sight was muddled with tears unspent. "I might have lied about the finger… thing."

"Wh-wh-what?" Gyaku couldn't even find the energy inside herself to understand the words coming from his mouth. There was nothing left in her tank, even her voice was a shivering mess.

"Yeah, I was feeling a bit vindictive-" Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the massive explosion that came from above the pair, high in the sky green shifted to red briefly before there was a single white beam cutting through the very atmosphere itself.

Leaving a dark void-like scar stretching across the sky.

"Holy shit."

Neither one was sure who really said that because they both had thought it.

* * *

 **(Yoko V Rappa)**

There wasn't a single word for the speed the two fighters were clashing at. The very air of Namek voided at the mere common act of them moving from one place to another, there wasn't a second moment that the world didn't hear the thunder that came from every limb blocking every strike.

But that wasn't a good thing for Rappa. They were on the back foot constantly.

Each second that passed they were ducking and weaving, blocking shins and forearms. Deflecting blows at the last second and attempting counter attacks that ended with them completely missing. Things were looking in dire straights for the fusion.

But that was just how Rappa liked it.

And that smile that showed this started to creep out Yoko. Every time she stared at their eyes was a time that she lost just a little more confidence that victory was certain, that this performance was the peak of the fusion's power. Because even though the elder had the advantage at the moment, Yoko knew that it wouldn't last a long time.

Because it wasn't like her immortal body never tired… and this form was hard for her to maintain after so long of not even being capable of using it.

"I'm going to end this!" With a tiny sphere of ki on each finger, Yoko threw out a spread of them, dozens upon dozens of spheres littered the sky, lighting up the very air with a green glow. "Now try dodging this attack!"

 ** _"Does everyone know this technique!"_ **Rappa griped as they brought their arms in close to their torso. **_"Let's go, SUNSET TRIPLETIME!"_**

With a single spin and one arm being held out, the fusion sent out a series of thin ki beams, no doubt coming from their finger. Each struck down every sphere that Yoko had thrown up. But despite this, Yoko never moved from her spot, never really reacted to this besides a slow smile that filtered across her face.

"As I thought."

 ** _"You actually think?"_ **They snarked, the red aura of Sunset Overtime dying out for their traditional blue aura. **_"Count me surprised, from the way you've been going around. I'd thought that you were an oasis of emptiness in the desert of thought."_**

"You're not as cute as you think."

 _ **"Bitch, I'm adorable."**_

"I was wondering if you were capable of using that technique," Yoko continued on, driven not to be annoyed into defeat by the powerful fusion. "I don't know why you've been holding back so bu-"

 ** _"Oh, I've been using it._**

"What?"

 ** _"I'm just so good that you've not noticed,"_ **Rappa grinned, their smile suddenly sending a chill down Yoko's smile as the elder realized the number that the fusion had shouted earlier in the fight. Three… compared to the five times boost Raditz once did. **_"But since it bothers you so much, and I ain't got all day, Sunset Overtime!"_**

With knees bent and their arms close to their torso, it was a single scream that signaled the burning red aura bursting to life around Rappa's body. This time, it was the five-time boost.

* * *

 **(Guru)**

"Grand Elder, there's little indication that their fight won't spill over to this location. Perhaps we should join the others underground?"

Nail's soft voice contrasted with his otherwise hard expression. The young needed to lighten up somewhat, this may have been a dire situation but that didn't mean that they themselves needed to be dour. Life was too short to be so focused on duty.

Of course, his current concerns were somewhat justified.

"No," Guru denied him, his eyes peering out the window. Even though he couldn't see the fight with his eyes from this distance, it didn't hinder his ability to observe the fight. Things seemed to be going as planned. "I think that the fight will die down well before that."

"I see."

The Grand Elder tapped the arm of his chair, his great mass making the noise closer to that of a drumstick smacking the lead of a drum rather than a finger off of the soft material of the arm. He turned his eyes toward Nail's form, questioning what he was about to do.

Guru had never done something like this before, but he'd seen the technique in the mind of the young Raditz. He knew that it was within his power, that he could impart such a technique.

Even one that he'd never used himself.

"Nail," The Father of All Living Namekians spoke, causing Nail to snap back into attention. "Come here my son, I've need of your services… and a gift so that you may complete them."

And with that, Guru placed his palm on the top of Nail's head.

* * *

 **(Yoko Vs Rappa)**

Rappa spun their arms around, shooting out spiral streams of ki that encircled the area in front of them in a cone shape. Yoko bounced back, attempting to get away from the technique but failing as it continued to move forward faster than she could move back.

 ** _"DEATH PEPPER SATURDAY!"_**

The spiral tightened, the top and bottom coming down onto her body as if she was a carrot about to go into the blades of a blender. Yoko swiped her arm upward, a blazing green stream of ki launched out of the motion and shot upwards at the top spiral.

The two streams of ki clashed in a blinding display of power with Yoko's winning out in the end and tearing open the atmosphere to reveal the dark void of space to the world below. The planet screamed as the sky repaired itself within a fast few seconds as if like magic.

But she wasn't fast enough to react to the bottom coming up and splitting her in half. The halves fell from the sky, dropping like rocks.

Suddenly Rappa kicked out into the air, seemingly aiming for nothing but still striking someone if the sound of a wet crunch ringing out in the sky was to be believed. Rappa's face broke out once more into a wide smile as the red blaze of their aura continued to surge and burst.

 ** _"You really must be ancient,"_ **they spoke towards the sounds of moist coughing and painful groans. **_"Especially if you'd forgotten that Raditz already found a way around those wimpy illusions of yours."_**

That was when the fusion was taken off guard.

Because Yoko's form revealed itself but rather than their foot being shoved into the old hag's gut, instead she held it in the palm of her meaty hand, a grin on her face that made sharks veer away from the danger.

"You're so right," Yoko teased, her grip on the fusion's foot increasing. "I'm just a forgetful elder, I'd never remember what had happened just an hour ago."

Then it was a scream, Yoko rocketed towards the ground while dragging the saiyan along with her. The hand holding Rappa was outstretched from the heran's body, allowing her to fling the fusion down into the earth like they were a hammer striking at a nail.

"I'll show you a real slam now, kids!"

Rappa cut through the ground like a hot knife would through butter, their head cutting through any type of material put before them. The entire island exploded, taking down another chunk of the Namekian landmass and replacing it with a brand new crater.

The Namekian sea rushed in the fill the lack of mass as Rappa blazed back into melee range with Yoko, this time their foot really did smash into her stomach. Blood flecked out her mouth and onto Rappa's face but at that very moment of impact, Yoko herself had punched out as her longer limbs gave her the reach needed to bypass Rappa's legs.

Smashing into their cheek with enough force to launch the Apollo to Luna.

The saiyan's other leg came up smacking the heran into the jaw, shattering her teeth and knocking the woman away. Rappa's right hand then launched a ki blast right at her form, spraying with burning red power.

Yoko chopped out with her left arm, cutting the blast in half and redirecting them off around her body as if she was Moses parting the red sea. Yoko's return blast was matched even as her body steamed and smoked the little wounds gained from the latest clash.

The elder couldn't help but feel all her lost confidence return to her, even as her stamina drained in every second that this fight lasted. Because she could see that it was much worse for her fused saiyan opponent.

With a vest that was in a bunch of tattered pieces, long cuts on baggy pants that revealed thin but dirty red wounds and the scratches that covered their face. All that added to how the fusion was breathing so heavily that if their chest was a piston then it would be able to power a train.

Rappa was exhausted. Not even keeping Sunset Overtime as they were minutes earlier but still ready to restart the technique at a single sign of movement from the heran.

"I'm telling you that you should just give up now, saiyan," Yoko gloated, taking in large gulps of air herself. Not paying any heed to the sweat dripping from her brow as if she was a water fountain. "You're tiring, I know that even as impressive as you are, not even you can keep up this level of power. Not when it stresses your body so much."

 ** _"That's nonsense,"_ **Rappa countered, somehow stretching out their limbs in the sky as if they were leaning on the ground, pressing their knee and pushing up their arms. **_"I ain't even begun to get this party started… and I'm not looking to make my record two to one."_**

"Wha-"

 _ **"Sun-"**_ Before Yoko could even question that last statement, Rappa yelled out once more. Their body screaming in pain as they went higher than ever before. _**"-set Overtime**!" _

Yoko brought her arm up to block the most powerful punch that she'd felt since the days of her Father's rampage across the universe. But for the first time since the beginning of the fight, just blocking the blow wasn't enough, there was a sickening snap as the bone of her forearm snapped in two.

"Shit," She swore, her skin breaking and half of her forearm falling limp in the air. "Fuck," The elder tried to jump back away from Rappa but found their hand grasped around her throat, their small fingers tearing into her flesh.

 ** _"Oh, and they've got her into a chokehold,"_ **Rappa started to speak as if there was a crowd and as if they were a color commentator from a wrestling organization. _" **Are they? Are they going to go for it?!"**_

 _"What is wrong with this thing?"_ Yoko yelled mentally, her chocked throat making it impossible for the woman to speak her thoughts out loud. She couldn't kick out, for every limb that Yoko tried to use was blocked, it was deflected and at times even snapped in half.

The few blows that did land, impacted like a hammer breaking a finger. It left massive bruises but somehow never did hit hard enough for the hold to break. Yoko's breath started to become sparse, her brain started to slow down.

She couldn't think right, only being able to focus on the hold restraining her.

The woman couldn't bring herself to concentrate on how they'd started to move forward, on how the sunken landmass below them was soon replaced with the peak of a Namekian mountain. Clouds were crashing into the mountainside, coating it in either freezing cold water or soft touch of snow.

 ** _"They're going to do this!"_** Rappa suddenly roared, nearly busting the eardrums off Yoko's head with just the raw decibels produced. A sudden chill went down the spine of her heran back as they started to rapidly descend towards the mountain. **_"THEY'RE GOING FOR THE CHOKESLAM! SIX TIMES BOOST CHOKESLAM!"_**

Yoko hit the mountain peak with so much force that nukes were jealous, so much force that asteroids shivered in fear. The explosion of rock, dust and even diamond came from more than just the sheer newtons that the elder hit the peak, it also the fact that Rappa continued to push her downward, using her as both a makeshift shield and drill.

It was then the speed that they came at the mountain really sunk into her head. The fight when the fusion was using around a five-time boost meant the two of them were moving fast enough that the air behind them briefly became a vacuum… what would happen with a six-times boost?

Inside a mountain?

The resulting explosion told her everything she needed to know about the physics of the situation. The resulting pain told her all she needed to know about the effect the explosion would have on her.

* * *

 **(Minutes Later)**

 _ **"Come on!"**_ Rappa moaned, their arm raising to their forehead to ripe off the mix of blood and sweat that had accumulated there. Resulting in a bloody and bruised hand instead. **_"She's immortal, that couldn't possibly have killed her._**

It went unsaid that even Rappa's mighty power was exhausted at this point. Certainly, it was still much higher than either of their component parts but they were running at around half of the power they would've had at full strength.

Without a single notice, the ground ripped open, a hand erupting from beneath to deliver a sickening uppercut that slammed into their jaw with so much force that Rappa was knocked on top of a pile of mountain debris, crashing their ass on the ground and letting them sit up with their back at a ninety-degree angle.

The pain, combined with the exhaustion the fusion had for using Sunset Overtime for so long, caused their bodies to freeze up.

"I've had enough, I've gone far, done too much to let a bunch of saiyan rejects push me around," Yoko coldly spoke, her left hand sparkling to life with a glowing blue tip. "I can just find those other Balls myself, it's not like I'm in a rush. I can afford to take a million years if I have to."

Pressed up against the debris and out of options, Rappa took note of the old woman's own power… and frowned. In one last act of defiance, the fusion spat out at the woman's face, hitting Yoko right in the nose.

 ** _"Your troubles have only just started, you fossilized shit,"_ **Rappa regained their spirit, knowing that there was one last thing they could do.

"Reigun!"

The blue beam slammed into their body, crashing it through the debris holding them up and blasting them off into the distance, all the while it roasted their skin and cauterized their open wounds.

Only for two bodies to drop from the sides of the beam. Not flee, not escape.

But drop to the ground like a fish being thrown on dry land.

"What does it take… to kill… these… fuck… ing brats," Yoko's breathing was shallow but heavy. Like someone that had never truly learned how to breathe during a fight or any real exercise. She was exhausted, her limbs burning as she made steps towards the long-haired saiyan.

"Kill… the... Boy first," her words came out in short bursts, her body deflating to conserve power, even going as far as to bring down to the level it had been before the fusion had taken place. There was nothing else Yoko could do if she wanted to have a chance at having enough power to kill the two saiyans.

The elder stopped mere meters from the dazed and confused form of Raditz, holding her hand out in her signature technique. It took longer than it would usually take for her to gather the power needed to make the kill.

"Rei-"

"REIGUN!"

Another voice shouted out first and a massive unconcentrated version of Yoko's graceful technique collided with her, taking her youthful form by surprise and knocking her far away into the distance. Yoko's face hit the ground, her legs somehow snapping, breaking her nose once more.

Blood followed down into her mouth, coating her tongue with the taste of iron. Her hands pushed against the ground, sliding against it as Yoko slowly rose to her feet. There was a wobbliness to her stance that hadn't been there before, even as her wounds healed once more…

… even as her body was once more perfect, Yoko knew that while she wasn't physically exhausted. Mentally the elder was spent.

"Gyaku!" Yoko growled, licking what blood she could from her lips. "I'd thought you'd learned your lesson?"

With a hand to her back, Yoko pushed inward causing an audible crack to ring out as she righted herself. Her eyes came across the remains of Gyaku's arms, the lack of anything below her elbow was exactly as Yoko remembered it.

But not her hand.

"Wake up!" Gyaku used that miraculous hand to slap Raditz across the face with fearful energy as her eyes caught Yoko's slow approach. At the sight of this, the elder heran smiled once more, her new teeth popping out her mouth at that very moment, truly giving her bloody mouth the appearance of a shark's grin.

"Please, he's not getting up," Yoko's gloated as she took slow steps forward, each one signaling a widening to her shark grin. But even as the elder said what she did, the saiyan being slapped started to blink, he started to grumble and sigh.

"Fuck!" Gyaku groaned, raising her head up into the air. "I should've brought the fucking brat!"

"Oh, that was how you… ," The elder trailed off, laughing to herself, mainly out of pain. Being immortal didn't mean that the older woman didn't feel pain, it usually meant she was fine to ignore it. "... recovered from my lesson. Guru must have a healer, always was into that hippy crap. Still, you look good, my dear. Have you lost weight?"

Gyaku jumped to her feet only to be knocked off them by a weak yellow ki blast that Yoko hit her with. It wasn't meant to kill the young child, because Yoko still needed the girl for her future plans, no it was closer to the technique that Raditz used.

Saturday Crash.

"Poor Gyaku," Yoko's cold voice spoke out, her form walking ever closer to the now two moaning bodies. "Never learned a lesson that she liked, never truly followed those in charge, because she was far smarter than them. Well, guess what?"

"Ah," Gyaku whined like her head mildly hurt or she had a regular headache.

"You're far dumber," Now standing beside the girl, kneeling down and stroking her hair gently. "No one else would be dumb enough to trust an old librarian telling them tall tales. I mean you should know better, didn't Aku teach you anything? Never trust librarians… they know too much."

At that moment, a pair of arms wrapped around Yoko's torso, taking her by surprise.

"Hello, luv," Peppa grinned as her head poked around Yoko's shoulder. "Fancy a trip."

"Wh-" The elder heran couldn't even finish the sentence before being bent back and slammed against the ground. There was a powerful crack as once more another bone of Yoko's snapped to pieces, her neck didn't just break, it shattered.

"No!" Yoko screamed, pushing past any reasonable idea of the pain threshold and standing up once more. Peppa was too surprised to do anything other than hang her mouth agape at the woman, even as Yoko's hand blurred towards the waiting neck of the saiyan girl, lifting her high in the air. "I was going to kill him first, but you just fucking annoy me so fucking much that I'm going to do you in right here!"

* * *

 **(Raditz)**

"I was going to kill him first, but you just fucking annoy me so fucking much that I'm going to do you in right here."

I heard her voice like I was underwater, the sounds garbled even though I could make out the words. For some reason, I couldn't understand them. I'd describe it like I was stuck in a dream, as forcing my arms to move did nothing.

Another way of being trapped in one spot, I'd say.

 **"I'd think that you'd like to get up young Raditz,"** Guru's voice popped up like it was next to my ear. Somehow it was much clearer than the words I could hear from the other people, which I found was pretty odd because I knew that Guru was nowhere near me.

Unless I'd been knocked a lot further than I'd thought possible?

 **"No, I've not left the comfort of my chair in some time,"** he continued, there was a sense of desperation I could sense from the old Namekian's tone. But I really wished that Guru wouldn't read my mind.

I also hoped that he'd never tell Peppa that he could do this, then I'd never have a free moment from her if she managed to pester out how to read my mind from Guru.

 **"If you care about a free moment from the young Peppa, then I'd wait a few more seconds,"** Guru's voice became dry, but still tinted with tension. **"Because Yoko is about to kill her."**

My eyes shot open, my arms leaping into the air and whacking someone in the face. In my haste, I couldn't tell who it was, but it was neither Peppa nor Yoko. So I searched around the area, finding to my horror the sight of Peppa going red in the face as Yoko's blackened hand tightened around her neck.

But I could still couldn't move, I still couldn't find the energy to get off the ground, no matter how much I panicked, I couldn't find anything. It was like I was all tapped out, my body only burned, it only hurt me more whenever I tried to move.

I needed more, more energy, more power.

I needed more life.

 **"I could grant you such a thing,"** Guru's voice was solemn like there was something wrong, which was odd, given that I was sure that he could give such a thing… but only when I was beside him. **"But you know my price.**

 **"Yes,"** I grunted out, somehow finding the inner strength to stand at that very moment. **"I'll be getting up now."**

I said this, knowing that I was running away from the easier solution, I said this knowing that the next few seconds could be the last of Peppa's rather short life. Even as the tears threatened to spill from my eyes, I held on hope.

I wasn't giving up on Dad.

But looking at Peppa now?

I was going to get up, even it killed me.

Rising to my feet, the world swarm in front of me, it wobbled while black spots flickered into my vision and blurred into one as I swayed on my feet. It reminded me of what used to happen back when I was human and would stand up sometimes in secondary school.

I barely make out Yoko's face turning to face me, the steam rising off her neck was like a white haze to my vision. Her grin became thin and her finger glowed a radiant blue as she aimed it towards me.

Before I could make a single step I fell to my left knee, not due to some attack but because I couldn't stay up. My breath came out in uneven spurts like it was now I that had never learned how to breathe properly.

"If it isn't the saiyan prince," Yoko's cruel voice rang into my ears, casting me into a rather painful spiral due to the noise alone. "It's a wonder that the slapping didn't wake you but the cries of this little freak did!"

She spat this out, not metaphorically mind you. Yoko actually spat at Peppa's reddening face.

"But if it's the end that you want so badly?"

At those words I got back to my feet, this time gaining even more energy than before. This time, my steps were steady despite the way the world spun, with every move forward stamping my feet hard down on the ground.

" **This will not end well,"** Guru warned me, his voice far more pleading and full of much more compassion than before. **"Say yes and Peppa will live, say no and you both die."**

"Yes… "

I thought I had whispered it but it turned out that Yoko had heard anyway. Her finger pointed out, the word Reigun spilling from her lips like it was words that Satan himself would speak. The streak of blue that entered my vision at the same time a scream of pain erupted from my mouth at…

… the sight before me as Peppa was shot somewhere on the torso, the wound pouring blood.

 **"Then have it, son."**

Then my emotional dam, the one barely holding anything back these last few hours, burst open like God sending the floods to wipe out the sinners, and Noah was the power that now rushed to the surface.

I could barely hear the cackling of the sky, barely see the way the ground started to flake off into pieces and raise into the air. I didn't even pay any attention to the way my arms suddenly felt light once more, by the way I could the end of my hair hike up my back as if I'd just gotten a haircut.

Not a single word was uttered from my mouth after that point, just animalistic growls of rage. I'd never felt so much pain over such a period of time. It needed to stop, this needed to stop. Dad was dead, it was my fault, I could've trained harder, should have been the one to step up.

Now because I was stupid to deny a power boost… Peppa's dead… No, more. It was time I ended this.

Once and for all.

"YOKO!" I yelled, the tears free from my eyes and rage overtaking any sense of pain I had before. My vision was as clear as before letting me see the blood leave her face… from fear.

"W-what the hell, I've never thou-" I didn't let her finish the sentence, punting her away from Peppa with all the force that my body could muster. Yoko splattered across the shattered fragments of rocks on the ground, though taking some of the floating ones with her along the way.

"Shut the fuck up," I growled, taking no time in appearing next to her. Yoko was still quick on the draw, but I'd let her get one in. Everyone got one.

"Reigun!"

Yoko's signature move, pure power in a blue package. The technique that killed countless people, it was just something that you could tell given her age and skill. But most of all, it killed Peppa.

I let it bounce off my chest, the beam flinging off into the depth of space, but it never moved me from my spot right next to her. I grabbed her finger, holding it tight and watched as she struggled against the power set I was using. I could feel the urge to rub it in, feel the power overcome any sense of danger that I'd felt from this woman.

Why shouldn't Yoko feel the pain that she's inflicted on others?

But I knew better, even as angry as I was, even as power-mad as I was now. I knew for a fact that only one of us could survive the planet blowing up.

I snapped her finger, the crunch filling me with such a sense of satisfaction that only one thing at the moment could beat it; bringing back Peppa. Yoko opened her mouth to scream but stopped herself by biting down on her lip.

"Please, think about this," Yoko battered away at my chest, but it was obvious that the old fucker was too tired to even have a chance at hurting right now. "I know secrets… things that the Kais' have hidd-"

Grabbing hold of her neck, the exact way I could remember Yoko hold Peppa in. I let my rage once more be my guide and growled in her face. I held out a hand, pointing my finger at her with a golden glow, one that grew brighter with each passing second.

"P-lease," Yoko somehow, her face gaining more color than it had lost a few moments earlier. "I can give you whatever you want!"

"Die," I said in low but slow tones, making sure that her eyes saw the way my lips moved for the next part of her end. "Reigun."

Unlike her, I didn't shoat her technique. I didn't put any spirit in it, I simply said the word before watching as the move pushed her into the sky, each second passing as the woman got further and further away.

When my eyes couldn't see her anymore, my ki sense kept track of her.

It wasn't till Yoko went past whatever passed for a Namekian moon that I stopped keeping track of the fucker's body. It was at that point that silence was all that was among the broken bits of the mountain.

That was until I heard the clatter of feet hitting the ground, coming closer to me. I turned with a snarl ready on my lips, yet finding Gyaku's gobsmacked expression waiting for me didn't lighten my mood either.

"Do you want that!" I yelled at her, my arm swinging up to vaguely point at the direction that I shot Yoko off the planet at. After a second of silence, Gyaku shook her head. "Good," I told her, patting down the broken and battered saiyan armor I wore, "Then I'm going to faint now."

"Right," Gyaku nodded, her eyes still wide, til her mind registered what I'd just said. "Wai-"

That was when I blacked out.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: I'll keep this note short. Yes all that just happened, and yes many did predict it before, but that's to be expected. I hope that none of this was anticlimactic for you guys, and yes I do know that some of you are thinking about well comes to how Yoko was defeated here. That's intentional... at least if we're thinking of the same thing here._**

 ** _I've asked this in the thread before, but what recurring ideas/themes to you find when you read this story. Because I'm interested to hear if I actually managed to write the story well enough for them to come across, I'm also interested in what people to see in it that I've never intended. It sounds like fun doesn't it?_**


	62. CH59:End of a Era!

**(Raditz)**

"Ah," I stretched my arms, yawning as I awoke from a blissful sleep. It was the first time I'd been free of nightmares in some time, in fact, it may have been the first I could remember since being born in this life that I wasn't plagued by some nightmare. If I'd ever had a nice dream I scarcely remember it.

Still, there was something off, something that caused my heart to skip a beat.

"Hey!" My eyes snapped to my left, finding Gyaku's form peering around an open doorway. My mind wasn't yet awake enough to question where exactly I was or how I got into a nice soft bed. No, I was more preoccupied with the rather horrifying state that I saw Gyaku's arm in.

Gone from the elbow down.

"Wh-" Stopping myself from speaking out, it was like a sharp painful needle was thrown into my eye as my mind exploded with the events prior to this. The Dragon Balls, the fights, the loss. Everything rushed down on like the oppressive might of gravity crushing objects as it neared a black hole.

I took a shallow breath, my throat seizing up as I held back a cry.

"Hey," Gyaku's voice was next to my ear now, a single hand grasping my shoulder back to the bed. "Take a deep, breaths," her voice commanded me and in my shock, I did so. Letting my racing heart come back around to a normal pace. "Good, now what's the last thing that you remember?"

I opened my mouth… but words wouldn't come out. With that question it felt like my chest would burst open to reveal a face-hugger, it felt like my throat had been in a dessert for the last five years and was just ready for someone to build a pyramid.

"P… Peppa's dead isn't she?" It was a dry question, one that was more a statement because I'd already known the answer to that question.

"Yes."

My hands gripped the sheets hand enough that they stained red from the blood pouring from my palms. Anything to distance me from feeling the guilt that ate away at my psyche. I'd do anything to stem this pain rushing through my veins.

"Hey! GAST! GET YOUR GREEN SLUG BUTT IN HERE!" Gyaku was no longer by my side, instead back at the frame of the door, yelling out for the rather stressed-looking Gast. The young boy entered the room with a roll of his eyes though, he seemed to be handling things better than when I first met him.

"You know you've got a green butt too?" he replied, shuffling past her to sit beside me. His hands glowed and bathed me in it like it was the sun of Planet Vegeta. I wasn't sure why I relaxed, why I suddenly became calm… but for now, I'd live with it.

"Hey, you haven't seen it, you don't know that," was Gyaku's rather subdued response. It seemed to two had gotten pretty comfortable with each other since the fight.

"You've never seen mine either!"

"Thank Bojack I haven't, but I have read a book on Namekian Biology."

Suddenly I stood up, the sheet covering my body falling down to the floor like I was throwing a cape off. Looking down I found myself lacking anything but a pair of shorts, they were a nice pair but I'd learned my lesson back in Rygol, full pants are the way to go.

"Whoa," Gyaku's whistled, her eyes peering at the pecks of my chest. "I thought you were seven? God, you saiyans are ripped."

"It's normal for our biology," I replied, swallowing whatever was in my mouth suddenly "I mean… my biology," Not capable of stopping the sigh that came from me next, I turned to find a pair of pants and a some kind of green sleeveless top on a chair next to the bed. "Do you mind leaving, I need to change."

My stomach growled and the air grew thick, I turned to two who were now just staring at me with wide eyes.

"When you're done, I've got some food outside," Gyaku's thumb pointed backward, to the outside of this hut. "It's from my supply but I've read up on saiyan appetite, so there's enough for you."

The two left at a slow pace, keeping their eyes on my form even as I sat back on the bed and picked up the pants given to me. They were also a green color, matching with the top, which I couldn't remember if that was a good thing in terms of color clashing.

It was only when I couldn't feel their eyes anymore. It was only then that I let myself weep. Weep for everything that had gone wrong, weep for everyone that I'd gotten killed, for everyone that I've failed.

Weep for the friend marked for the rest of time.

* * *

I exited the room with a powerful step, or at least something that felt like a powerful step to me, my eyes taking in all the faces that were staring at me with open wonder, I couldn't help but feel really uncomfortable under it all.

"Over here, Raditz," Gyaku's voice called me towards a massive table, full to the brim with food. Mostly things that were freshly cooked, some rice and the like. Sadly no meat but given that Gyaku had been traveling, it was to be expected.

This was the food that she was eating as she was traveling. Meat would go off quicker than a lot of other options… at least I think?

I sat down beside her, my legs folding under me, and grabbed a bowl. It was only after staring at the food for the next ten seconds that I started to chew down on the rice set out in front of me. I chomped down on it like any saiyan would… especially given that I was really hungry.

Only after a minute did I stop, because there wasn't anything left.

"Bwaaaap!" Letting out a burp so massive that the table shook and the air lashed out. "That felt good… "

That was when I notice the people staring at me again, it was starting to get on my nerves. But I wouldn't do anything about it, I just lacked the energy right now to do so. It was like someone had sucked the joy out of me, leaving me a hollow husk.

I leaned over towards Gyaku, who was in the middle of glaring at the stump of an arm she had.

"Hey," I whispered, my voice kept but I knew it mightn't be enough. So as the girl turned her eyes towards me, I nodded my head and metaphorically threw my eyes at the staring people, mouthing out 'What's with this' to her while wearing an expression of confusion.

"Ah," Gyaku's eyes widen, her face flushing while she mumbles something under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said," she swallowed, her eyes finally meeting my own. "I may have told them what I saw, it might have lead to them all… being in awe."

"They think I'm cute?"

Slowly as the expression on her face changed from sheepish to annoyed, I realized my mistake. Sadly it was too late to take that back now, better let her air out whatever she was thinking before we continued.

"Don't play dumb," Thankfully, Gyaku wasn't the most perceptive of people or she'd realize that I don't play dumb, I just associate words together in weird ways. That was when our conversation took a turn for the serious as Gast decide to speak up for the first time in awhile.

"Raditz," Gast spoke, his voice drawing me to the other side of the table. "I'm sure that you… don't want to think of this but have you thought about the Dragon Balls?"

I took a breath, my eyes falling to my hands as I considered my options… or rather my lack of options. There was only choice to make since there was only one wish left and I distinctly remember making that deal with Guru.

Peppa would come back, Dad wouldn't.

Two lives dead because I didn't step up in time.

"No more," The words were said so suddenly it was like I didn't realize that I wouldn't just think them. I'd be saying them. Gyaku and Gast, the two jumped slightly surprised and confused by what seemed to be the first words that I'd spoken in ten minutes. "I've one wish left, so get the balls."

"Actually you've got three," Guru's voice spoke, his deep timbre filling me with enough rage that my body shook and in an attempt to express it in a way that didn't end with an elder dying, I slammed my fist on the table, breaking it in half. "I see you don't take surprises well."

"No… it's not like we need a table," Gast's dry voice brought me back to a sense of normality. "Not at all, just break it, it's not hard to replace at all."

"You made it with magic," was Gyaku's equally dry response.

"Hey, tables like that don't grow on trees," Gast waggled a finger at her, Gyaku's peeved expression bringing a whiny laugh out of my throat. The screeching noise drawing rather dour looks from the crowd around us.

"Humor is good," I shook my head. "Humor's just what I fucking need right now, thank."

"You're welcome," he told me, with a sad smile on his face. It was the only thing that told me that he wasn't enjoying this. "It's my coping mechanism."

Some sort of sob, laugh mixture came out of my mouth. It went as far as to bring the tears back to my eyes but with my forearm, I wiped them off my face.

I stood up from the ground, letting some of the shattered table flecks that had gotten on me fall to the ground while I turned to face Guru. It was an odd sight, seeing him standing in front of me, part of me hadn't really thought just how massive he truly was. Guru stood at around 10, maybe 12 ft tall.

Which made him about four of me.

"The massive elder, finally off of his ass," I clapped my hands together. Displaying more a more aggressive sort of energy than I had ever felt before. "Tell me, do you just get ass ulcers from sitting on that throne all day and decided to take a stroll or are you just going to stand there and wax off some wise quotes about pain or some sort of shit making me stronger!"

Even without seeing it, I could tell that my face was heating up, that the rage I was feeling was coming out of my body.

"Hey!" Nail stepped up in front of me, his weird neck scarf just annoying me. "How dare you, show the Grand Elder the respect he deserves!"

Opening my mouth to speak, I stopped myself, knowing that what I wanted to say wasn't a good idea, it made me really think about it, it made me really look inside myself and realize that my anger was misplaced, that I couldn't just take it out on this poor fat giant man.

But I would anyway because it would make me feel better!

"You're right, I should be showing Guru the respect he deserves," I held a finger in the air, waving it around like there was a plate of food sitting on the top of that finger. "The respect the fucking ass deserves!"

Turning around, I dropped my pants and bent over… yes, that's right. I just mooned Guru.

There was nothing but silence as I pulled my pants back up and turned back around to my original position. I cast my eyes around the area, searching the flabbergasted faces of the Namekians around me, Gyaku was laughing hysterically at all this.

"Yeah you're amazing," Gyaku said once she calmed down. "But this is just going to get better."

"Wh-"

"Why did you just show us that area?" Nail asked me, a puzzled expression overtaking his annoyed one from before. This, of course, caused Gyaku to suddenly tip over from laughing too hard.

"I-ha-he-I-ha-I-can't-ha," Her single hand banging off the ground in an attempt to tide over the laughter by wasting her energy on banging on something.

"Let's just move on," I sighed out, pinching the bridge of my nose. The anger i'd been feeling drained and a part of me couldn't help but be glad that these people apparently didn't know what Mooning was. "What do you actually want with me?

"Hehahahaha!" Guru's booming laugh washed over me, causing me to be more annoyed at him now than anything else. "If that is the worst you have for me, then I'm happy to get off lightly. I just wanted to inform you personally, since you asked me to stay out of your head, that since you killed Porunga, bringing him back will mean a reset on wishes."

"You… you… " I suddenly couldn't breath, my chest felt like it was being both compressed and expanded but I worked through to speak once more; "You mean that i-"

"You get three wishes, yes," Guru told nodded his head slowly while waving his arm. The golden spheres of power, in all their star-studded glory, floated on by him, landing them all beneath my feet. "Feel free to summon him now, you've more than earned it."

"Gast!" I yelled out, causing the young lad to come to my side. "You up for translating?"

"Ready and waiting," Gast replied, his face blooming with a smile. "I think I can guess you-"

"Wish your brother back first," I interrupted up, frowning as I did so.

"What bu-"

"She's the second wish, just go ahead. I told you that I'd get him back for you, didn't I?"

Suddenly Gast wrapped his arms around my torso, gripping in one of the tighter hugs outside of Peppa's own that I'd ever felt in my life. I could feel wet drops of tears start to fall on the material of my top. I returned the hug but lightly pushed him forward.

"Do the honors."

"Porunga!" He yelled while I could in the corner of my eye, Guru's blooming smile. Just as it happened the last time, Porunga was summoned from the Dragon Ball in a burst of lights and the darkening sky. Just like before, Gast spoke his native tongue and granted the first wish.

Before he could ask for the second one, the wish I wanted most of all, I placed my hand over his shoulder.

"Tell me the words for wishing her back? I asked him, Gast's face lighting up in surprise before he said the words, I repeated them, once, twice, and kept doing so till I could speak the words, even if I had an awful accent when saying it.

I said the words and Porunga's voice did its thing, his eyes glowed red and a bright light shot out of one of the huts a few meters away from us. After that, there was a scream, one that caused a smile to cover my entire face, caused rain to drip out of my eyes.

"Dish!" She came out of the hut, running while she was wearing some odd Namekian outfit, complete with the dumb scarf. "Someone's stolen my clothes and dressed me in this… evil outfit! When I get-"

Without even thinking about what anyone would think, nor really caring, I fucking teleported next to her. Picking her up in my arms, I put her into the hardest hug that I've ever initiated in any life. I could feel the tears dripping down my cheeks and landing in her hair.

"Well-" I heard her giggle, a sound that caused me to laugh. "-if this is how the outfit makes you react, I'm keeping it."

"Yeah, maybe you should," I was smelling her hair now that I was this close, sniffing the fragrance… it was disgusting and smelled like blood. But that was Peppa for you, never heard of a bath that could rid her of that smell.

"And your last wish, young Raditz," Guru interrupted the reunion with a warm voice, but ti still brought a frown to my face.

Before I could show any displeasure there was a rather energetic response from a certain young girl. One that brought a smile only she could.

"Hey! We're having a moment here! Try and have some decorum!" Peppe shook her fist over at the rather surprised expression that crossed Guru's face. "Fucking old people, when will they learn some respect."

"I know, the guy is an ass."

"Language, I'll Gine!"

We stayed like that for a while, I'm not really sure how long, maybe a minute, maybe ten. Until Peppa decided to let go first, much to my surprise, dropping to the ground and bringing me back over to the rest of the group, my feet dragging across the ground.

Once there, I let go of her, my cheeks inflamed with embarrassment. Out of the edge of my vision, I could make out Gyaku's eyes rolling and I could see Gast scratch the top of his head. Well, now that I've gotten that out of my system, it was time to end this little adventure.

"Gast," I walked to him and whispered the next wish into his ear, making sure not to let any of the girls hear me. Gast turned his head to me, casting a glare at me for daring to go for this wish. While I was at this, Peppa started to poke and prodded at Gyaku's missing arm, causing the girls to focus on arguing rather than what I was doing. "It's what I want to be done, I'm a man of my word," My eyes fell on Guru's form, Nail was back glaring at me from beside the man. That boy needed a hobby. "I'll always do what I promised."

"I think it's an excellent idea!" Guru spoke in favor of my plan. Much to my own vexation, if this old fart thought it was a good idea then I might need to re-think this. "Kills two birds with one stone as they say on Earth."

Sadly I never got the chance, Gast yelled something at Guru, cutting me off from saying anything. Guru's reply cut off my next attempt, furthering my annoyance.

"I-"

But once more, I was cut off. This time by Gast, who turned and screamed at Porunga in Namekian. With those words spoken the Dragon's eyes glowed a dark red, and in one single moment there was an explosion of light, not just from the Dragon Balls but from Gast and Gyaku as well.

All of them vanished.

"Hey," Peppa piped up. "Where'd they go?"

"I'm about to find out," I replied, turning my attention back to Guru. "Was that close to the wish I wanted?"

"With some… amendments. He wanted to make sure that the girl behaved," Guru informed me, crossing his fingers together as the elder formed a chair beneath him with magic powers that I'd never known he had. "And I agreed since young Gyaku has done some damage during her stay here. Though she did come through in end."

"Fine, that works well enough," I chewed on the top of my lip, letting the sensation fill me with a sense of ease. "We'll be on our way now, I have some things to change back home."

"Am I the only one that doesn't get what just happened?" Peppa blew up, her voice somehow gaining that nails on a chalkboard screech. Her finger jabbed at my chest. "Where did they go?"

"To get the Earth Balls, with those Gyaku can wish back her people," I informed, causing a frown to appear on her lips. "I know that it's dangerous but consider that once we get back to the other saiyans, we can check in on the resurrected Herans, make sure that they behave."

That brought a smile to her lips.

"Oh, I hope they don't," Peppa skipped up and down slightly, the excitement that raced through her body bringing me comfort in the decision that I'd made. "With Freeza dead, that old hag done with… oh, it's going to boring."

"Freeza's brother?"

"Ah, we'll kick his arse in the re-match," Her arms came around my left one and Peppa started to drag out of the village, toward where parked our ship when we landed. "That fecker's all elegance, we've got youth on our side."

"What about Freeza's dad?"

Before my best friend could address that idea, Guru's voice yelled over to us, over to me specifically.

"Young Raditz!" I stopped in my tracks, turning my head around just to see his face smiling at me. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"What?" I replied, feeling more tired than I'd ever felt… emotionally I mean. "Just ask, I want to get out of here."

"What's it like to be Super Saiyan?"

Peppa's arm let go of mine, her eyes glazing up at me with stars while her mouth became such a big smile that the joking would be asking to stop being so happy. She squealed, hugging my arm once more, and asking me if it was true.

"Yeah, it is," I told her, my voice soft as I remember the power that rushed through my veins, as I remember the rage that overtook my body.

"And?" Guru's voice intruded once more. "What did it feel like?"

"Hell."

* * *

 **(Planet Vegeta)**

Of course, there was one wish that Raditz had forgotten about. One that slipped his mind after the long growling fight with Yoko… and that was the restoration of his Homeworld, the Planet Vegeta. From the sky to grass, from the desert to the cities. The once so-called ruby of King Cold's empire had been restored to glory.

In fact, it was in better shape than it ever had been in the last thousand years. Though, this was an issue due to the rather limiting fact that this brought back the planet's effect on gravity. The sudden regain of mass in the solar system lead to some odd cosmic effects for this system but that was nothing compared to what will happen elsewhere because of its return.

See a body floated high in the place the world's sky used to be… meaning that before restoration it was in space, unable to move, frozen stiff by the cold of space. But once Planet Vegeta was brought back, the body fell into the world below.

Gaining friction and heating up along the way, eventually smacking into the restored spaceport of the planet. The resulting crater was only so small because the body that hit the surface had so little weight to it. But it did make it all the way to where the ships were located. The ships that were also restored by Porunga.

A charred hand, the muscles, and skin shredded to pieces rose up and dragged the body attached forward. With each passing second getting closer to one of the saiyan pod ships that were housed just meters away.

With the same arm trembling as it pressed the release button on the pod door, the sight of the hatch opening covering up the very relieved sigh of the broken man the body belonged. Letting him crawl into the ship with the same pace a snail might.

"Please state your destination?" The computer's limited AI asked him. It was then that the broken body coughed out a reply;

"Cold Planet 1."

* * *

 **(Saiyan Beta-Site: Elery)**

"And this will be your room." Elery held onto her youngest son's shoulder, the boy barely even reacting to his mother lightly pulling him into the room. "Where you'll sleep and li-"

"When can I go back home?"

His dull, dry tone sent a chill down her spine. Elery's hands let go of her little boy, transforming into fists that caused her entire left arm to shake in barely concealed rage, her eyes closed shut tightly while Tarble's face was turned away from her.

"I told you," But Elery kept her voice low, gentle and soft, she even went as far as to bend down so their eyes could. "Home is gone, we're still looking for a new one. It'll just take some time."

"No," Tarble's voice quietly spine out, his tone acting like a dagger through her heart. "Not Planet Vegeta, when can I go back to Tech-Tech, back home."

She swallowed, taking all the sorrow that was building up inside her and shoving back down. It was Tarble's eyes more than anything that broker her, it was that empty expression when stared at her, like was some stranger that stole him from home.

At that moment, Elery never hated anyone as much as King Vegeta.

"I'm home, wherever I am, that is your home," Elery ran her hand through Tarble's dark locks, sighing as she stood up once more. "I've some business to deal with, Broly should be along shortly to play a few games with you… " she trailed off as her foot hit the doorway, her eyes looking back at Tarble as Elery barely held back tears. "I love you."

Silence was the only reply that she got.

* * *

 **(Saiyan Beta-Site)**

They'd been moved to the Beta Site a few weeks ago, this was the last spot before they'd move to the new world with the Rygolians, a stop-gap measure meant to tide things over in terms of secrecy and defense… and when you're dealing with planet busters, the best defense is having your location known by the fewest people possible.

"My Queen!" A saiyan wearing a lab coat came running out of the control center. His greying hair still long and flowing in the breeze. "We've managed to detect a ship coming right for us! It will be here in a few minutes at the most."

Elery growled, walking up closer to the man and grabbing his coat around the collar, picking the man up. All the pent up rage she'd been feeling earlier was ready to be let loose at a moment's notice. The Saiyan Queen may have been unwilling to take out her feelings on her kids… but she was more than willing to do so on dumb-ass workers.

"Why am I only hearing this now?" She roared. "Our detection system should've warned of their coming days ago! How did they get past it?"

"Ehh… that's because they had the codes… your majesty."

Elery dropped the man like a rock onto the ground, dirtying his white coat and even going as far as to kick more dirt on top of him. Then the Queen let out an explosive sigh, one that rocked the man's eardrums with how powerful it was.

"Tell me… why didn't you open with that?"

"Ehhh…"

"Are you even a real scientist?" she asked, half-joking about it. Elery decided that it was about time that she moved on from this man, not expecting the guy to say anything else her feet started to bring her towards the temporary setup spaceport.

"Ahhh… no."

Elery stopped, her left foot frozen in mid-air as she slowly turned to stare at the now shivering man on the ground, his head was gazing down in shame.

"What!" her roar was heard all over the planet. "Why the fuck are you wearing a lab coat then?"

"It was cold."

Taking a deep breath, Elery decided that it wasn't worth it. She instead continued her way over to the spaceport, where Bardock's old crew were waiting, along with that fool Paragus. Their current leader, Toma stood there with a massive grin, like the on-comers were people that he knew.

Which meant he was using his ki sense to tell the on-comers' identities.

Slowly Elery let her own senses focus on the ship. Her eyes blow wide open at what she was feeling.

"It's Raditz and that girl?"

"Yup," Toma grinned at her, it was a smile that told Elery that he was excited about their return. That he wasn't sure what it meant for their current situation now that Bardock's heir had arrived. "And they've gotten a lot stronger."

"I can't tell a difference?" Elery was doubtful of that, and even if they had it wouldn't make a difference to her plans. She'd already improved far more than she thought possible, at least five times stronger than the last time the duo had seen her.

"Then maybe you should spend less time in the gravity trainer and more time training your senses."

The glare the man received would usually only be the start of things, but fortunately for Toma the ship with Raditz and Peppa slammed down into the landing space like a rhino coming into a China shop. The door opened with a slight click, snapping on to the ground and creating a ramp for the kids to walk off.

"Chh," Shugesh held his laughter back at the sight of the pair. "What are ye wearing, you look like dancers."

"I didn't want to know your type," Raditz replied, his hands grasping at the green top he was wearing and throwing to the ground. "If my clothes bother you so much I can take it off, but I didn't think you wanted people to see how the seven-year-old child has a better body than you."

"Ohhh," Fasha grinned, her elbow crashing into Shugesh's stomach. "Kid's just as mouthy as ever."

"And where have you two been?" Elery demanded, stepping forward with confidence.

"You know, around," Peppa shrugged, smiling up at the older woman with an innocent expression. Which was a mistake… because no one trusted a saiyan that used those. "Seeing some sights, getting some training in. How about you, done anything these past few months?"

"I've been workin-"

"Good, I'm taking charge now, got some changes to make around here. Let's make this a peaceful exchange of power," Raditz told her, walking by the Queen without a single concern for the glare he was being sent at the time. Elery let her power flow out of her body, raising her level to heights that the kids shouldn't be able to deal with. "Neat, but how about we stop pussy-footing around."

"What?" Elery replied, surprise littered throughout her body. "What do you mean? Tell me you think that you stand a chance against me?"

"For one, you don't stand a chance against Peppa," he clicked his fingers, and the girl grinned, bending her knees and let her power level raise. The ground shook, pebbles and loose materials rose in the air like the planet itself was afraid of such a power.

Then it stopped and all the floating objects dropped.

"W-w-what!" her eyes felt like they were popping out of her head, even Bardock's team, plus Paragus, could do naught but stare at the little girl whose power level surpassed all of theirs combined. "But that couldn't be possible… is she-"

"Oh, I'm not," Peppa's grin became ravenous, a single fang peeking over the edge of her lip as her eyes turned to Raditz. "Dish, shall you?"

There wasn't a word for what happened next, there wasn't a sound made by anyone as Raditz copied the same motions that Peppa had done earlier, with similar results from the young girl previously but only this time? It went on for longer, the power grew more. Soon physical changes started to go along with this, Raditz's hair shifted upwards, this color brightening till it had gained a yellow color and golden hue.

"In case you were wondering," Raditz started, his eyes full of such raw anger that none were even sure this was the same person as the kid they'd all seen just a few short months ago. "This was the second thing. I'm a Super Saiyan."

"ALL HAIL THE KING!" Toma suddenly roared, dropping to a single knee. "All hail, King Raditz."

It started slow, kneeling and chanting at first only coming from the teammates of the late Bardock but then it spread. It spread from Paragus, who sent the once more former Queen a cruel smile, to the random passerby whose eyes fell upon the might of the Super Saiyan.

"I can't believe my life."

Elery griped.

* * *

 **(?)**

"Your Majesty!" A young man yelled, his suit's only noticeable mark being a sideways Z with a period above. "We've received an urgent message!"

His hand bounced on a bathroom door, not ready to enter the room even with the urgency. After knocking and getting no answer, he knocked once more and much harder. In the young man's other hand, sat a tablet, the text of a message being seen on the screen.

It said, call holding.

"Who's it from?" Came a voice on the other side of the door.

"It's from… the Saiyan King, sir!"

There was a sound from the bathroom, the sound of a person slipping on the floor. Before the young man could even react to that noise, one that brought no small amount of concern for his ruler, the door opened.

"This I need to know," One of his tentacles went out and took the tablet from the young man's hand. Placing it to the part of his body that could hear it best. "Hello?"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Sadly this is where we leave it for now. I've been writing this story for a while now, been over a hundred thousand words or so since I've come back from that few months break and so I am taking another one. I'm not sure when I'll be back to this story but know that I've got it all planned out._**

 ** _Consider this the end of part 1 or the next part the Shippuden of this story. There will be a time-skip but I also plan on a side-story to fill in what four characters are doing on a certain blue Planet, and a story starring Elery but that one may or may not happen. It depends on my muse._**

 ** _The reason I call this the Epilogue is that it works a clear cut off point in the story, I'm not sure if I will start story for the sequel or if I'll just continue on from here. We'll see what works, the next story, in that case, will be something like a "Royal Course!"_**

 ** _There's still a lot of plot threads that need addressing and they will be addressed in the future. I haven't forgotten about them, they're just not happening yet. I also know that some will be annoyed with how Raditz didn't make a wish for himself or just say fuck Guru and wish Bardock back alive anyway._**

 ** _Some of you might be annoyed that he used a wish on Gyaku. Which could've been a mistake but Gast had that covered, there's several add-ons to the wish that you wouldn't expect. Things that will keep Gyaku inline on Earth._**


End file.
